


［圣斗士］初代黄金养成记

by 燕禹青叶 (mofeinisi)



Series: 圣斗士初代系列 [1]
Category: Original Work, 圣斗士初代, 聖闘士星矢 神話時代（オリジナル）｜Saint Seiya Mythological Age（Original ）, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Character Setting Change, F/M, Fictitious World, M/M, Other, 人物设定变更, 性别转换 - Freeform, 架空世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 235,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofeinisi/pseuds/%E7%87%95%E7%A6%B9%E9%9D%92%E5%8F%B6
Summary: 对于人类而言，神袛是神秘、高贵而又万能且无所不知的那么，身为神袛在人界的代言人呢？而作为代言人中的佼佼者的黄金圣斗士呢？第一代的黄金圣斗士，他们早已被历史的洪流淹没，仅留下存于史书中、片字的辉煌如今，将揭开他们那神秘的面纱，将历史的真相一一现于眼前......





	1. 第一章   一切的开始

**Author's Note:**

> 从晋江紧急搬家，真是个大工程……  
这篇算是晋江特色的圣斗士初代梗同人，就是指神话时代的第一任圣斗士们是啥样子。  
而且又是细节修改版，毕竟之前搞太久了，中间也有细节变化。  
嘿嘿嘿嘿ヽ(･ω･´ﾒ)  
PS：因为中间有一部分番外有和LC联动才打了LC的tag，并不是误打。

大概是临近海洋的缘故，这里的风总是带着一丝腥味。  
但是这丝腥味却永远无法传到那个坐在海岸礁石上的男孩那里。  
男孩年纪很小，摸约只有五六岁，有着如同海洋一般颜色的及肩蓝发。较长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，但是仅露出来的下半张脸就让人无法移开目光——很难想象那种程度的美能够出现在人类身上，似乎只有被诸神眷顾的人，才能享此优待。  
浪潮翻涌着，不断击打着男孩脚下的礁石，甚至几次掀起了几米高的浪花，差点将男孩浇个“透心凉”，但是男孩仍然是坐在礁石上，晃着一双小脚，丝毫没有要离开这里的意思。  
许久之后，男孩忽然扭头看向隔岸的湾港，海风将他的刘海吹到一边，露出他那如海底一般深蓝色的眼睛。在那边，可以模糊的看见一些人忙碌的准备着出海的物资，再一一搬到停靠在岸边的木船上。  
在这个时代，按照常理，人类在每次出海前都必须向神袛献祭，不论是谷物还是牲畜，抑或同族。并祈求神祇们保护商船能够平安到达目的地，返航时也是如此。但是这一次，不知是因为过于匆忙，还是这里太过贫瘠，人们并未进行任何献祭，只有几位老人在旁边摇着头，但也未曾劝阻。  
男孩静静地看着商船驶离岸边，开向无边无际的海洋。当它即将消失在人们的视野时，原本平静的大海忽然掀起滔天巨浪，压向商船。当海浪消失时，再也没法看见那艘商船的影子。他低头看向脚下的海面，不去看另外一边的湾港上人们的表情。  
过一会儿，几块木板的碎片从海水中浮上来。男孩似乎是在思考什么，跳下礁石，平稳的立在海面上，俯身捡起其中的一块木板，沿着礁石向右绕着走了一会儿，从两块礁石的缝隙中进去，是一片零星竖着木板的沙滩。  
男孩将木板随手插在沙滩上，径直离开，“向神祈祷，不向神进贡，又是一群把神明当傻子的吗。”  
至始至终，男孩周围都被一层淡紫色的不可视的雾围绕着，或许这些看不见摸不着的气，便是刚刚男孩那非人类所为的现象的根本缘由吧。  
－－－－  
走了一段路后，男孩忽然停住。面前的森林只有一条小路可以进去，但是男孩仍是在外面七绕八绕，这才拐进森林。高大浓密的树木完全遮住了阳光，明明是白天，却如夜晚般阴暗。似乎是因为常年无人涉足，亦或是其他原因，整座森林十分安静，除了最外围有些许鸟鸣之外，越往深处走，越是诡异的安静到让人窒息。  
许久，这男孩终于走到了一片开阔地带，而那里所仅有的，除了一座有些破旧的小木屋外，就只有木屋后方插着的两片布满青苔的木板。正准备进去的时候，背后突然传来一个陌生男子的声音：“真是一个有意思的孩子呢，如果只是一个普通人的话，怕是已经死掉了吧，在你那毒雾之下。”  
男孩猛然回头，那双如同寂静的深海的双眸，现在却是掀起了滔天波浪！  
在他身后，一个穿着及地黑色长袍的男子从树荫中走出，他的姿态就可看出他非同常人，更勿论他头上所戴那装饰着带翼巨蛇的三重冠与他脖颈上由宝石与黄金所造的项饰，更显其尊贵身份。但就是这么一个分明与周围格格不入的人，出现在了这个普通的北欧的森林里，没有丝毫气的势凌人，反而试图让自己的形象在男孩的眼里“和蔼可亲”。  
男子细细的打量着男孩：“不仅是觉醒了小宇宙，甚至是已经能够简单地使用了啊……不过，你那稀薄的小宇宙所化的粗糙毒雾，可是没有办法伤害到我呢。”说着，他对着男孩露出一丝温和的笑意。  
男孩皱着眉，在确认确实无法伤害到男子后，松开了一直紧握的右手：“你刚刚说……小宇宙？”  
“没错。”男子点头，随即摘下冠冕：“从刚才来看，你似乎对于那些不敬神的人们抱有鄙夷的心理呢。那么，诞生于双鱼星座下、并被其选中的孩子啊，你是否愿意跟随我这个教皇前往‘圣域’，并在那里进行磨练，作为战争与智慧女神雅典娜殿下的‘圣斗士’，替雅典娜殿下履行对大地的代行掌管权呢？”  
“你说战争与智慧女神、雅典娜？可是她与大地有什么关系？”男孩的关注点却并不在自称教皇的男子的问题上，他眨眨眼，反而扔出了另外一个问题。  
――――  
这是一个幸运E的妹子的故事。  
苍天无眼！她不就是与其他的同龄女生相比稍稍有点喜好与众不同，为何在她趁着运动会缩在操场旁边偷懒时突然一个铅球迎面而来！何来为民除害！简直乱杀无辜！而且她还有那么多新番没追漫画没看本子没买，再说了……她的家人朋友，若是得知这一消息，……肯定都很伤心。  
结果眼睛一闭一睁，之前辛辛苦苦混了快十六年，现在又得砍号重练，还是个男号。这种事情让这位生活在社会主义红旗下禀信着科学是人类发展的动力的三好青年有点接受不能。  
而且……穿越真不是什么好玩的事。在睁眼的第一瞬间他就确定这绝对不是二十一世纪，时间至少得后退个几千年。第二瞬间他就开始吐糟这一世的爹妈——穿到欧洲之类的地区可以理解，但是两位能解释一下那一头酷炫狂霸拽的金毛和红毛是怎么生出他这头蓝毛的？基因变异？？？  
但很快他就见怪不怪了，之后他见到的，别说什么有着七彩斑斓的发色的人，五花八门的各系神话的诸神都遍地跑。  
仔细一想，既然是几千年前的时代，那么换成男性这倒是有利于生存。况且这对夫妇虽然看起来年轻，但是家境却是良好，大概是有着什么高等身份吧。时间长了，最开始的怀念与不舍，倒也渐渐放下了。  
等这个号长了几级、呸，长了几岁时，他还发现这家还真是有权有势，而且还是个大家族。就在他以为能这样平平淡淡的活下去，没事研究点这个世界的神秘时，他那见了鬼的低幸运又犯了。只不过这一次不是作用在他身上，而是他的家人——金钱，欲望，权力，都是永远无法满足的。父母死于家族的内乱，年仅四岁的他被当头砸了一锤子后跟着父母的尸体一同被扔进了大海。  
可似乎从这一刻起，幸运之神又开始眷顾他了：被海水冲到离原来的家不知道多远的沙滩上、本来对成人来说都是致命的伤，死神却没有夺取他的生命；独自一人生活了一段时间后身体里慢慢的多出了一股力量，足以让他在野外自保；没多久后，又听闻原来的家乡因为对神不敬而被洪水淹没——简直是最高级别的大快人心。  
然而，现在这个自称教皇的人出现后，他又有了一种“出来混总是要还的”的感觉。  
但不管怎样想，既然教皇都亲自来了，那么他大概是想跑也跑不了。所以伊德纳兹还是接受了这个命运，按照曾经看过的圣斗士里面的称呼方式：“那么教皇大人，在前往圣域之前，我能不能与我的父母告别？”  
“可以。”没料到伊德纳兹会如此痛快答应的教皇——天马帕伽索斯十分痛快地答应了。伊德纳兹也不拖拉，直接走出森林，来到海边。摘下颈上的一个小小的吊坠，扔进大海：“他们葬于大海，我亦应归于海洋。现在便是毫无瓜葛了。”  
伊德纳兹收拾好之后，却未见帕伽索斯准备使用什么小宇宙或者什么特殊能力回圣域，他反而是牵着伊德纳兹，缓缓地在海滩上漫步，出神的眺望着远方。柔和的海风将他那银白色长发吹起，另有一番韵味。  
伊德纳兹只是看着，没说话，直到帕伽索斯回过神。  
“抱歉，是我有些失态。”帕伽索斯笑笑：“许久没有这么直接的站在海边，倒是想起了些许旧事。”  
“旧事？”伊德纳兹并不认为，眼前这个身为圣域教皇的男人，会被一些前尘旧事困在原地不前——教皇嘛，所谓比神多行一步。这可是某位教皇的经典名言，伊德纳兹绝不会记错，他暗自猜测，难道是什么难搞的对手之类的？  
“我是美杜莎的孩子。那个在你们人类的传闻中，被雅典娜殿下变为蛇发魔眼、双手布满鳞片、长有如野猪一般的獠牙的女妖的孩子。”说着，帕伽索斯意味深长的看了他一眼：“你相信这个传言么？”  
考虑到事关自己未来在圣域的处境，伊德纳兹很认真的想了一下。最终摇摇头：“我不确定。”  
帕伽索斯低声笑了：“人类总爱把事情扭曲成他们爱听的模样。那些符合他们审美的，他们便为其谱写诗歌；那些异于他们、让他们感到惧怕的，他们便污蔑其为妖魔鬼怪——但我的母亲天生如此！她是福耳库斯之女、戈尔贡三姐妹之一——或许为了与人类好好接触，总要用些不吓到他们人类的模样，但若是太过执着于虚假的外表反而不妙，希望你能记住。”  
伊德纳兹听着帕伽索斯的话，只是稍稍眨眼，内心却如同千万匹神牛奔腾而过：果然先有穿越后三观什么的就别想让它们好好黏一起！教皇大人您这消息还是劲爆啊！  
帕伽索斯继续悠悠的说道：“对诸神以及他们的子嗣而言，人类与身边的花草树木飞禽走兽没有什么两样，对于有些而言，人类与他们相似，而有些，人类也不与他们相似。因而，你需要记住，与神祇沟通时，与其用人类的想法，不如去试着用神的思维——谨记。总之，那些在人群中流传的故事传说听听就罢，不要信以为真。待你去了圣域后，极有可能因此吃亏。”  
伊德纳兹赶忙点头，半晌，迟疑地问道：“那个……您是要我舍去‘人’的身份吗？”  
“不，并非如此，我并非要你放弃人类的身份。人类是极具可能性的种族，我说这些，只不过是为了让你能更好的理解如何与诸神沟通。”帕伽索斯看着远处的海港：“如今你被双鱼星座选中，自然会是未来的双鱼座黄金圣斗士，也会是雅典娜殿下的代言人之一。你所能接触到的，远远比那些一辈子只能眺望众神的普通人类更接近真实——就好比云吸猫与自己养猫总是不同的，你永远也不知道可爱的背后是什么。”  
帕伽索斯拉起在听见了什么不得了的比喻后发懵的伊德纳兹的手，露出一个微笑： “被海洋眷顾的孩子。”


	2. 第二章   离惨死同僚之手仅一步之差

伊德纳兹捂着嘴，脸色铁青，蹲在一边的石板路旁。他现在有点想吐，但他觉得就这么在圣域的教皇面前吐出来似乎不太好，所以他只能忍着让他极度不适的眩晕感，以及即使降落后还残存着的那身处于天空中的恐惧，强行把自己的气顺过来。  
“怎么？很不舒服吗？那你以后可要习惯啊，许多敌人都是会飞的，需要我们拥有地对空的能力的，也会飞是比较好的。”帕伽索斯站在一边，对于伊德纳兹的不适症状袖手旁观。  
伊德纳兹缓了口气：“可是教皇大人！我听说你们——都是能够一瞬间就到达想要到达的地方的！为什么非要……”  
“一瞬间飞过去也是瞬间到达啊，我可是天马，赶路用飞的很正常吧？”帕伽索斯双手抄在长袖里，笑得像个老狐狸：“好了，那些话题先放一放。看吧，圣域，今后你的家，由你们来守护的地方。”  
伊德纳兹闻言抬头，面前瞬间开阔：正中央的高山上，伫立着一座座磅礴大气的白色宫殿，中间各有阶梯相连；山顶可以看出是人故意削平，一片广场上矗立着一座女神像，神像右手扶盾，左手掌心平托，上面似乎有一个等人高的石像；山脚下大片空地被一一分成或大或小的训练场，上面已有一些训练生在火热的训练着。远远地还能见到一些零星的建筑群，以及显眼的，同在山上、与处女宫平行所建的一座钟塔。  
或许是由于第一次看到这种建筑的原因，伊德纳兹感到十分震惊，甚至有一种莫名的兴奋感。  
“圣域所建也不过五六年，人员自然是稀少了些，不过基本配置都已经备齐。如果有什么特别需要的，可以另行通知我——雅典娜殿下是不会反对你培养各种兴趣爱好的，前提是不伤害战友。”帕伽索斯很满足伊德纳兹在见到圣域布局时眼中一瞬间的错愕：“这几年里我一直在各地寻找被星座选中的战士们，青铜圣斗士与白银圣斗士也到找到了一大半，黄金圣斗士现在包括你这未来的双鱼座，已经找到了白羊座、金牛座、天秤座、射手座和摩羯座。其中就算是较晚的白羊座，也已经来了有半年了，有什么不懂的，除了问我，也可以向他们请教。”  
“而且圣域的占地面积也不小，周围的山脉，以及那十二宫后方的大片空置区域，还有周边的一些海岸线，都是属于圣域的范围之内。所以虽然圣斗士不能轻易离开圣域，但是也不会显得无趣。”  
“教皇大人，既然我们是第一任圣斗士，那么……”伊德纳兹突然想到一个很严重的问题，拉拉帕伽索斯的衣袖。  
帕伽索斯又是何其聪慧？一眼便看出了伊德纳兹的担忧：“确实，身为最初的圣斗士，你们所背负的任务比未来的继承者艰巨许多倍。圣域的制度规则、星座的绝招，都将由你们创造，并传承下去。而身为黄金圣斗士的你们，任务更会艰巨些。虽然每个人都有自己各自擅长的地方，但是那些白银圣斗士或者青铜圣斗士偶尔也是需要你们帮忙指点的，能者多劳嘛。”  
“哦。”伊德纳兹皱着脸回答，这不就是说他得自己创造那三个经典的双鱼座绝招？可是他现在最多也就会用小宇宙造点毒气，就这还是灵感来源于野外的毒物。简直就是一窍不通……  
“别太在意，我相信你的资质。”帕伽索斯做安抚状的摸摸他的头发：“毕竟就算是资质最好的墨菲尼斯，觉醒小宇宙的年纪也比你晚了点。而且我找到的这么多圣斗士里，也只有你一人会把小宇宙化为毒雾。”  
“墨菲尼斯？”伊德纳兹愣了愣，这个名字……怎么听起来像女孩的名字？  
帕伽索斯此时已经向伊德纳兹简单的介绍了圣域周围的几个主要建筑，带着他走向处于正中央的十二宫。不知是错觉还是什么，两人很容易就来到了第一宫，白羊宫前。  
“墨菲尼斯是白羊座的黄金圣斗士，也由她来守护这第一宫，白羊宫。”  
“黄金圣斗士的职责就是守护这对应十二星座所建成的十二宫，你的话，就负责镇守最后一宫，双鱼宫。”  
“不过她现在估计在补觉，尽量别打扰她。前些日子战神阿瑞斯来访，失手将金牛座那孩子的圣衣打坏了。墨菲尼斯曾经跟火神赫菲斯托斯学过一些锻造术，所以一直是由她来负责修补圣衣的。直到昨天晚上，她才修好那件金牛座圣衣。而她也一直没怎么习惯正常人的作息。”帕伽索斯简单地介绍了几句。  
而伊德纳兹则抬头看了看正午那耀眼的白色太阳，再把视线投向看不见里面一丝光亮的白羊宫入口。虽然这里太阳暖洋洋的，比北欧那边温暖了许多，可是他为什么突然觉得背后发寒呢？  
突然，他背后响起了一个陌生的女孩的声音：“一觉睁眼，就听见教皇大人在谈区区在下，在下墨菲尼斯真是感激不尽。那么，这个小妹妹想必就是未来的双鱼座黄金圣斗士了？”女孩的声音十分好听，可以用悦耳来形容，不过在伊德纳兹耳里就没那顺心了——毕竟对方在“小妹妹”这个词上加上了狠狠地重音。  
帕伽索斯扶额：“墨菲尼斯，这里不是冥界。你那个语气，正常人类听了会不舒服。”  
伊德纳兹眼前一花，一个有着秀美的金色长发、摸约五六岁的女孩出现在他面前。女孩煞是好奇地绕着他转了几圈：“在下、咳，我这不是看看我这未来的同事气量如何嘛。附加，教皇大人，您那句吩咐在下、咳，我的话半年前就听过了。我记性可是好得很，没必要再重复了。”  
“冥界？”伊德纳兹不敢妄动，他感觉得到墨菲尼斯身上的小宇宙比他强得多，只能抬头询问教皇，试图挽回自己的存在感。顺便在心里吐槽那个听起来分外耳熟的词语——“在下”？感觉像是用中文说的？？  
“啊，我之前在冥界住过一段时间，玩得好的都是一些说话阴阳怪气的家伙。不知不觉语气就被他们同化了，见谅。”墨菲尼斯不是太在意的耸耸肩：“嘛，圣斗士在冥界生长也不是什么异事，雅典娜殿下本来就与冥王很亲，毕竟是她的大伯嘛——喂喂，我说你那表情是怎么回事啊，这是常识吧！”  
伊德纳兹迅速将表情扭回正常形态：“不，没事。”  
“墨菲尼斯，我现在还要带伊德纳兹参观圣域，别的在晚宴上还可以继续聊。”帕伽索斯隐晦的提了一句：“还有，他与库克尔是一样的。”  
“我知道啊，夏哲之前跟献宝一样的跟我说过啊。包括他家在北欧那边，什么的。”墨菲尼斯摸摸下巴：“虽然有些不伦不类，但是还是认真的打个招呼吧。我是白羊座黄金圣斗士墨菲尼斯，请多指教。”  
“我是双鱼座的伊德纳兹，也请……唔！”伊德纳兹话未说完，墨菲尼斯就突然给了他一个‘热情的’拥抱。  
但他可没觉得软玉在怀什么的，因为小宇宙的增幅，所以墨菲尼斯的力气对于他来说是相当大的。随着墨菲尼斯手臂渐渐收紧，伊德纳兹甚至可以清晰地听见体内骨头的“咔咔”声。  
——救命！他的肋骨！他的内脏！伊德纳兹只觉得自己要出师未捷要先死在同为圣斗士的墨菲尼斯手里了！！  
——尤其是墨菲尼斯还带着番剧里反派标配“用你挣扎的模样来娱乐我吧”这种混乱邪恶的表情！！  
最后还是帕伽索斯眼疾手快，在伊德纳兹即将断气之前拎开了墨菲尼斯。  
“墨菲尼斯，招呼不是你这么打的。”帕伽索斯谆谆善诱：“刚见面的话点头啊、握手啊，等再熟一些才拥抱或者说亲吻——当然也绝对不是这种能把人类杀死的程度。”  
墨菲尼斯身体一扭，就从帕伽索斯手中挣脱：“但是夏哲不是说可以提前一些步骤用以表达善意？啊，还有什么‘要用行动让对方感受到你的热情’——先声明，小妹妹我是很喜欢的。”  
在念到“夏哲”这个名字的时候，她的脸有些细微的扭曲了一下。因为墨菲尼斯是面对教皇，所以伊德纳兹没有看见她的表情，只是对这个名字的主人感到好奇。但他还是忍不住：“那个……我是性别男。”  
“啊，这样吗？没关系，反正不论是男是女，都能生。”墨菲尼斯对这个话题很迅速就甩开了，继续跟帕伽索斯纠结见面礼的问题，留下伊德纳兹在一边继续蒙圈——刚刚那句话也太奇怪了吧？？是他想的那样吗！？  
“你也可以选择像库克尔那样和他握手。”帕伽索斯顿了顿：“刚才你都用上了细微的小宇宙吧，伊德纳兹还没有系统的用小宇宙锻炼身体，短时间内别跟他用这种你们的促进感情的方法了。”  
“不，那个手劲奇大的家伙那套招呼我是绝对受不来的。”墨菲尼斯嘟囔几句，提高声音：“是是是，知道啦，我日理万机英俊潇洒风流倜傥的教皇大人！”  
“少来夏哲那一套。”帕伽索斯虽然挑眉，但是从语气来听……似乎是相当受用？  
接下来墨菲尼斯表示自己还有些损坏的圣衣没修完，不能再耽误教皇大人的宝贵时间，还请教皇带新同事继续参观圣域，接下来就不打扰啦。然后又跟伊德纳兹客套了几句，就回白羊宫的内室了。  
“教皇大人，墨菲尼斯她是不是……嫌我太弱了？”伊德纳兹很认真地想了一会，小心翼翼的开口问道。  
“不。”帕伽索斯一口回绝：“她只是从小就跟对人类而言不正常的家伙们呆在一起习惯了，就算是在这圣域也一样，突然见到正常的人类有些不适应罢了。刚刚那几句话，勉强算是鼓励吧。”  
“不……不正常？”伊德纳兹突然对未来的圣域生活充满担忧。  
帕伽索斯嘴角带着一丝笑意：“那几个孩子是有一些特殊，所以行为看起来有些古怪，没必要太在意。”  
“哦……哦……。”  
“接下来就是金牛宫。”帕伽索斯指着面前的宫殿：“负责守护金牛宫的，是萨尔洛斯。不过这个时间，她应该在跟雅典娜殿下修习近身格斗。待会钦见雅典娜殿下时就能看见她了。”  
这次伊德纳兹有在认真听帕伽索斯的介绍，因此并没有像之前那样直到见了面、听人家开口，才分出同事的性别：“她？”  
“对，是个相当豪爽的女孩哦。”帕伽索斯点头：“说起来，她算得上是异界的来客。她的父亲我认识，算得上是他们一族长老。萨尔洛斯她的兽族血统让她天生便拥有人类无法想象的力量，发育速度也比人类要快许多。刚来时就高了夏哲整整一个头，明明只有七岁，看起来却已经有十多岁了呢。现在又过去了一年，在加上小宇宙的增幅，她都比库克尔还要高。也就是这个才能让库克尔那个表情稀少的孩子脸上稍微生动一点呢。”  
异世界？兽族？天哪，这个世界有多乱……


	3. 第三章   东西结合可谓集百家之长

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出现了，我一旦重发，修改的心情就蠢蠢欲动。本来还以为能够轻松发完，现在估计又要搞好久Orz  
而且不知道是因为啥原因，我不会调这边的段首首进两格……看的好难受。

“在钦见女神之后，你还要把双鱼宫布置一下，毕竟虽说有侍女会打扫，但长久以来一直没有人住。而且有新的黄金圣斗士来到圣域时，雅典娜殿下会召开晚宴，一般都会开到很晚，那时候可未必有人会帮忙。”  
帕伽索斯想了想，补充道：“今天战神阿瑞斯也在，八成女神殿下会留他一起参加晚宴，包括他的几名经常跟随的狂斗士。所以要做好心理准备——比如灌你喝酒之类。”  
“……教皇大人，小孩也要喝酒么？”伊德纳兹很忐忑。  
“啊，没错。因为战神阿瑞斯他经常来访圣域，所以每一次新的黄金圣斗士来时他基本都在场。不过他一般也就闹着玩玩，最多灌一桶。”  
“那么，一桶酒大约有多少？”伊德纳兹更加不安了。  
“嗯，一桶酒？量倒不多，但是后劲倒是很足噢。”  
伊德纳兹忽然有点想逃避这个宴会了，不行了，他根本就没喝过酒啊喂！  
“之后从巨蟹宫一直到处女宫都没有守宫者，直接过去就行。第七宫天秤宫的守护者就是夏哲，他昨天才帮我占卜出你的具体位置，现在应该也没那么多精力乱跑。”帕伽索斯在出了处女宫后就拉住伊德纳兹，表情很严肃：“考虑到你连墨菲尼斯的力气都受不了，建议你之后跟夏哲打招呼时选择普通的点头或是握手就行了，他做事向来有点没谱。”  
伊德纳兹点头表示自己记住了，只是他对于二人的前行速度表示不解。帕伽索斯没有使用瞬移，但是他俩愣是把在ss里面光要爬楼梯就要跑好久的十二宫，在十几分钟里走了一半，总觉得有些不对劲。  
帕伽索斯看出了他的疑惑：“所有的黄金圣斗士以及教皇，都会被女神殿下给予祝福，可以减少在十二宫内的移动速度。在战时雅典娜殿下便会张开结界，敌人的力量会被大大减小，并且移动速度会被削弱很多。例如我们从白羊宫到双鱼宫只要很短的时间，但是敌人至少要用三个小时一样。”  
“原来是这样。”伊德纳兹表示明白了。实际上内心里却是开启了吐糟模式：这么好的技能不用，难道是那些雅典娜的转世们都太依赖圣斗士了？害的历届圣战守宫都要死这么多人。不过……  
刚走到天秤宫门口，伊德纳兹还在开小差。突然，他感觉到有什么正在高速接近自己。仗着五岁的孩子身体较轻巧，他一扭身缩到了帕伽索斯身后，然后就听见“哎哟”一声。再探头出去看时，只见一个黑发黑眸的男孩坐在地上，揉着头，身上一套伊德纳兹曾经在古装剧中见过、类似于上古时期祭祀时需穿着的繁琐服饰；及肩的黑发有几束被串有黑色小石的红绳系起，另一侧头发则是随意披下；配合着脸上用不知名的颜料绘成的神秘纹路，整就是一个在祭祀中负责占卜的巫卜。  
“夏哲？你怎么又把这一套穿出来了。我不是说过，平日里不许你用占卜么。”没等伊德纳兹发问，帕伽索斯就直接把男孩拉起来，脸色略有不悦的训斥道。  
这就是天秤座啊，果然跟名字一样，是个东方人呢。伊德纳兹眨眨眼，然后开始细细的打量。从刚才那声音听起来，绝对是华夏人，此事无疑。在加上，虽然伊德纳兹见过头发眼睛各种颜色的人，黑发确实是有，但是黑发黑眸的就只有面前的夏哲一人。  
那边，帕伽索斯已经结束了对夏哲的训斥：“——昨日你已使用过一次预知未来的卜术，接下来一个月都不能再用了。”  
“为什么不能再用！教皇大人您之前不也是连着在占星楼里呆了一个月么！”夏哲气鼓鼓地反驳。不过说真的，虽然之前帕伽索斯有说夏哲今年已经八岁了，但是怎么看都只和现年五岁多一点的伊德纳兹一样高，就连六岁差几个月的墨菲尼斯都比他高一截。  
……该不会是因为人种优势？毕竟他现在的老家可是在北欧，放在后世大名鼎鼎的维京人就来自那里。  
于是伊德纳兹自从见了教皇后就没有什么表情的脸，缓缓勾起一个稍微满足了自尊的满足的微笑。  
帕伽索斯恨铁不成钢的狠狠敲了夏哲一下，让夏哲捂头后退了几步：“占星和占卜不一样，前者只需耗费精神力，后者如果在修为不够的情况下使用的话，会吞噬你的生命力！即使是你，也会有危险！”  
大概是帕伽索斯很少发火，所以夏哲也没有再反驳什么，乖乖的应下来。帕伽索斯摇头叹口气，然后把伊德纳兹从背后拉出来：“这是伊德纳兹，未来的双鱼座黄金圣斗士。具体的你在昨天的占卜里应该都知道了，我就不多说了。你们俩个认识一下吧。”  
“请多指教。”伊德纳兹伸出手。  
谁却知夏哲直接无视伊德纳兹伸出的那只手，看架势是准备给伊德纳兹一个“饱含热情”的拥抱。也亏得伊德纳兹眼尖，在夏哲双手准备发力时如鱼一般“滑”开，又窜回帕伽索斯背后去了。  
“我就知道。墨菲尼斯是你教的吧？好好的正事不学，也不知道你说了些什么，现在连她都见人打招呼要拥抱时，力气大的可以勒死一个成年人。”帕伽索斯慢悠悠的说道。  
“也没什么啦，我就是觉得很有意思嘛。并且这个未来不也有吗？虽然好像是一种不死族欢迎新成员的……？叫啥，初拥？总之没差！没差！”夏哲辩解道。  
帕伽索斯又敲了夏哲一下：“有未来视也给我看点有用的东西，这都什么乱七八糟的。说起不死族，之前叫你去找斯科达修改你的作业，你去了？”  
“不不我不想找他——”夏哲把头摇的像个拨浪鼓：“况且不就是怎么给他家那边取个不容易和‘吸血鬼’‘血族’之类的弄混的名词——在这种事情让他自己做嘛，我也没什么了解嘛，要不就跟元素精灵之类的叫黑暗精灵算了……而且未来视也不是什么都能看到的嘛。”  
“那可跟精灵不是一个级别的，而是跟「神」同规格的存在。总之，期待你的学术报告。”帕伽索斯甩甩袖子，又把事情丢给了夏哲。  
夏哲瘪瘪嘴：“好吧。”  
在短暂的垂头丧气后，夏哲很快活蹦乱跳的盯上了伊德纳兹：“说起来……你也很有意思呢，我看不透你，即使是占卜也是。但是你又确实是人类，非常纯粹，堪称和女娲娘娘亲手捏出来的一样纯粹，只是一个人。不过如果说是第一代的神造之人，也少了一点东西——啊，总之，你好，我叫夏哲，以后我们就是邻居了，有什么问题可以直接找我帮忙哦。”他主动握住伊德纳兹的手，黑色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着伊德纳兹：“需要我来介绍圣域吗？反正现在时间也很多，我们完全可以成为最真挚的朋友哦。嗯唔，想听八卦吗？上至战神阿瑞斯现在被雅典娜殿下打得还剩几块布贴在身上，下至圣域隔壁的村庄外两只狐狸打架，我全部有独家一手资料哦。”  
“啊、谢谢……不过我想现在时间可能有点赶……？我们可以之后再约……”对于夏哲的反应伊德纳兹有些不知所措，夏哲说的第一句话里面有一大部分他有点听不明白，在那长串连贯不停顿的句子里，他也就听懂了“占卜”、“女娲”几个词——说到底，他能听得懂古希腊语都是靠帕伽索斯给他的什么万能语言沟通器来同声翻译。至于这个东西的原理是什么，伊德纳兹拒绝去多想，反正就一如霓虹的番剧里全世界都在说日语一样，没有什么好吐槽的——  
“那好哇，不过千万别用‘我去洗澡’之类的话题来忽悠我哦？”夏哲满足的松开了手。  
——不行啊！他还是很想吐槽啊！！！这个天秤座到底是怎么回事？！？不提那些奇奇怪怪的未来才有的名词和梗！光是各种奇怪的用法就让人觉得很奇怪啊！  
在伊德纳兹陷入疯狂吐槽时，帕伽索斯拎起伊德纳兹，“现在他还要钦见女神殿下，以后时间多的是，你们再慢慢聊。”  
“并且。”帕伽索斯眼神尖锐起来：“臭小子，别让我再发现你乱用占卜。”  
“不用了！保证不用了！”夏哲连忙点头保证。  
被帕伽索斯拎着的伊德纳兹则是看着夏哲还有些恋恋不舍的跟到天秤宫门口，还挥手：“有时间我也会经常去双鱼宫找你的哦！”  
……怎么说呢，感觉这人真的有表面上那么好相处吗？  
“别太介意，他真的只是想找个人聊天罢了。”走到天蝎宫时，帕伽索斯解释道：“毕竟他的相貌与圣域里的人都不大相同，那些青铜与白银可能因为这个不太喜欢与他搭话，能跟他聊得来的墨菲尼斯又比较忙。难得你能跟他好好说话，他也是有点兴奋过头了，可能是显得有点奇怪。”  
“不过，夏哲的实力是很强的，认真起来的话可是稳胜萨尔洛斯一筹呢。你刚才有仔细看他的眼睛么？”帕伽索斯仰头看向雅典娜神像：“那里面包含着宇宙啊。”  
“宇宙？是因为那个小宇宙吗？”伊德纳兹看着帕伽索斯，意外地发现他的嘴角带着一丝无奈。  
“算是猜对了一半，具体的你以后会明白的。”帕伽索斯示意伊德纳兹抬头：“过了天蝎宫，就是射手宫。刚刚我和夏哲说到的斯科达便是现在负责守护射手宫的圣斗士。他很喜欢养一些稀有的飞禽。待会儿进射手宫时，记得脚步放轻一点。”  
“那些鸟很认生？”伊德纳兹指着一只站在射手宫门口的七彩灵鸟。  
帕伽索斯此刻表现却得有些头疼：“倒也不是，他养的都是一般些通人性的灵鸟，只要你不抱有恶意，它们也倒不会出什么太大问题。现在我就是希望他今天能正常一点。”  
——？？正常点？？？伊德纳兹一脸问号。  
“待会儿进入射手宫时一定不要乱动里面的东西，斯科达在某些方面是很执着的讲究布置的。啊，就是那种，领地意识吧。说起来，现在十二宫的几个孩子们都多多少少有一点，不过他是最严重的哪一个，所以绝对不要随便乱动。”帕伽索斯叮嘱。  
“嗯，好。”伊德纳兹点头。  
“不过要是看到了什么奇怪的东西也不用太惊讶，那也是斯科达养着玩的。因为都是黑暗相关属性的，有些存在主动攻击人的性格，在你实力不足前，晚上进出射手宫时一定要小心。白天要好一些，斯科达自身的‘阳光’‘净化’之类的属性会压制他们。”  
“嗯……好……”  
伊德纳兹想起先前夏哲说的什么“不同于吸血鬼或是血族、比黑暗精灵更高级别，等同于这里的神”的说法，再加上帕伽索斯说的还有“阳光”“净化”等特性——他不由得异常好奇起这位射手座的圣斗士的真面目。  
要得是多么奇葩的存在才能融合如此之多的特性啊？


	4. 第四章   战争女神，战争女神。

外表十分平静，但内心却如涌动的暗流般大开脑洞的伊德纳兹进入射手宫后，却惊讶的发现里面另有一番景象。苍白的石制立柱被人细心的用羽毛，色彩斑斓的石子等各种细小物品一一装饰；隔一段距离便放着一块能发出温和的红色光亮的玉石，将整个射手宫内部映衬成红色；如果眼力够好的话，便能看见两侧的墙壁上用颜料各绘制着一幅巨大的鸟类图腾。伊德纳兹分明记得，那图腾所代表的，分明是被誉为上古圣兽的凤凰！  
“斯科达他是真心把这里当做自己的家来对待的，自从四年前来到圣域以后，他在修炼之余就一直在布置这座射手宫。”帕伽索斯简单地介绍道：“不过他的小宇宙此刻不在射手宫，大概是去帮库克尔的忙了吧。”  
“他其实是很不错的一个孩子，经常去摩羯宫帮库克尔的忙，虽然结果大概是经常添乱，或者是趁乱挑事。不过也因为是出于真心想要帮忙，所以库克尔也没有不许他进出摩羯宫。”  
“只是他似乎不太适应这里的环境，再加上几十岁的年纪不论是对于凤凰还是另一黑暗化身的那部分都太小了，经常性的力量暴走难以控制，上一次就把三号训练场轰的一干二净，渣都不剩。现在除了库克尔以外，圣域里基本没人敢跟他近距离接触。”帕伽索斯很惋惜的说道：“本来他就不太擅长表达自己的真实想法，现在更是出了点别的问题——原本明明是个挺可爱的孩子的，现在经常无预兆的失控。在加上他本来就是混血，四分之三的凤凰血统与四分之一的黑暗化身血统，让那些只听过传闻的人都畏惧他，简直就是恶性循环啊。”  
伊德纳兹盘算了一下，突然发现目前貌似整个十二宫好像真的只有他一个像是正常人？不过……凤凰和黑暗化身混血？这两个在一起难道不会自爆之类的么？虽然他不太明白黑暗化身是什么，但是字面意义上来看就是绝对的黑暗属性，这跟代表神圣的凤凰绝对八字不合吧？？  
“斯科达他也比较爱干净，所以很讨厌那些想摸他翅膀或是哪儿的羽毛的人，就算他穿上射手座黄金圣衣也不行。”  
“翅膀？”  
“他身上没有人族血统，体内凤凰的血统又占据了大半，当然会有翅膀。”帕伽索斯有些奇怪的看了伊德纳兹一眼：“而且他有两对一摸一样的翅膀——每次体内力量暴走时他都会现原形，到时你就能看见了。也因为这个原因，他那时候可能会失控。虽然他一般都有努力地控制，目前还没有对圣域造成重大损伤，但是建议你在小宇宙修行到一定程度之前，与他保持一定距离比较好。生命力被直接吸取可不是个好的事情，人类又尤为脆弱，一不小心就死去了。”  
唔，简直就像是冒险小说里面的敌对角色的能力啊。伊德纳兹突然对这位射手座的仁兄表示一定的……算是可以理解？人类渴求力量却又畏惧力量，估计这位仁兄是处于被孤立的状态吧，就像他当初被迫在外独居一样。  
“建议你最好还是把这个提醒放在心上。上一个跟他一起出任务的白银圣斗士差点因为触怒了他而傻了，他也不太能理解人类的想法，可能看上去有些不太好相处，希望你能理解他。”  
“是。”伊德纳兹认真的表示自己记住帕伽索斯的吩咐了。不过……他记得希绪弗斯和艾俄罗斯就不是这一回事啊？感觉基本同星座的性格都很相似？但伊德纳兹也只看过ss和LC，ND还没看过，那时LC外传也还在连载，他也不好太过妄做推断。  
很快，两个人走出了射手宫。帕伽索斯继续介绍：“库克尔是现在的摩羯座黄金圣斗士，同时也是最先来到圣域的黄金圣斗士，比斯科达早了一年。虽然他看起来过于严肃死板，但其实很热心，若有什么问题都可以找他帮忙。”  
“库克尔可以说是在圣域建造之初就来到了圣域，再加上难得的擅长烹饪和能够在第一时间拽走暴走的斯科达，他在圣域里可是很受欢迎的。不过因为听说今天有新的黄金圣斗士要来，所以他去大厨房那里了——每次有新人来时他都会坚持自己亲自下厨，暂时你是见不到他了。接下来的水瓶宫没有人，双鱼宫的话在钦见雅典娜殿下之后再细细参观吧。”  
一路向前，十分轻松的就来到了教皇厅。  
而在通往女神殿的台阶上，横七竖八的躺着几个身着战甲的男人。帕伽索斯看了一眼那几个在地上做挺尸状的男人，神色不变：“无妨，只是战神阿瑞斯已经来访，顺便参与了雅典娜殿下对萨尔洛斯的指导罢了。”  
参与？伊德纳兹看着那几个扑街的男人，大概是传闻中的阿瑞斯的狂战士。不过这伤口，看起来绝对不是参与吧，分明就是……被单方面殴打，这地上还有坑呢，不知从那儿飞来砸出来的。  
帕伽索斯见怪不怪地继续向里走，伊德纳兹也只能跟上。七绕八绕，终于能看见女神殿了。而再往上的话，就是雅典娜神殿与神殿前的广场。  
广场内的景象简直惨不忍睹，仿佛是一百个炮弹在这里轰炸过一样，一个有着稚气的脸、身材却已经很高挑的女孩正在清理现场，她很轻松地把几人高的石头搬起放回原位，而后，伊德纳兹能够察觉到，似乎是有什么东西在运转，很快，原本碎裂的山体又恢复了原位。  
是魔法之类的吗？伊德纳兹好奇地看着女孩。  
帕伽索斯上前：“雅典娜殿下的格斗指导结束了吗，萨尔洛斯？”  
“帕伽索斯大人。”女孩、也就是金牛座的黄金圣斗士萨尔洛斯对着帕伽索斯行了一礼：“是的，刚刚结束。现在雅典娜殿下正在招待战神阿瑞斯殿下，在女神殿里。”  
“嗯，辛苦了，早点回去休息吧。这是伊德纳兹，未来的双鱼座的黄金圣斗士。”帕伽索斯介绍道。  
萨尔洛斯顺着帕伽索斯的介绍看向伊德纳兹，她就那么毫不眨眼地看着伊德纳兹，都看得伊德纳兹背后有点发毛，为了缓解尴尬，他有点僵硬的对萨尔洛斯露出一个微笑。而萨尔洛斯在靠近伊德纳兹后，她似乎是深吸了一口气，点点头：“你好。”  
萨尔洛斯一开口，伊德纳兹的紧张感消失了不少：“你好！”  
但萨尔洛斯在礼貌性的招呼后，就径直走开了。这让伊德纳兹有些尴尬。帕伽索斯拍了拍伊德纳兹的肩：“没事，你们才刚认识。说实话，她对待真正刚认识的人比这要冷漠的多，况且她刚刚的动作也算是想和你建立良好关系。”  
对于伊德纳兹的不解，帕伽索斯笑笑：“她刚刚这是记住了你的味道——猫科在气味方面的辨识度也是很优秀的。”  
“啊，把她差不多理解成是一种虎就行，猫科基本都是独行侠嘛，可以理解。”帕伽索斯乐呵地说：“接下来，钦见雅典娜殿下后，你就可以回双鱼宫了。如果觉得无聊，或是一个人害怕，也可以在双鱼宫里养点东西的。”  
“嗯……啊。”

在踏入女神殿的第一眼，伊德纳兹看到的不是什么威严或是柔和的女神，而是一个九、十岁左右的红发男孩眼神已死般地把一个茶托摆在小桌上，声音过于僵硬无感情：“姐姐大人请喝茶”  
“哎，不能再可爱一点吗？啊，现在你是很可爱啦，但我想听那种更——可爱的、小孩子糯糯的声音、来说这句话啊——！”金发灰眸的女神歪在神座上，一手捏着男孩的脸，一手把男孩的红发揉成了鸡窝。  
“哈？！这可是我最大的极限了！”男孩气呼呼地掰开按在他头上的手。  
为了防止出现更多的不宜展露在外人面前的情节发生，帕伽索斯咳嗽一声：“伟大的雅典娜殿下，不负您的期望，属下帕伽索斯已寻回未来的双鱼座的黄金圣斗士。”他露出跟在他身后的伊德纳兹，又另外对那男孩致以礼节性的问候：“日安，阿瑞斯殿下，奥林匹斯诸神的光辉也一如既往地闪耀在世界的每一份角落。”  
……这什么？！战神阿瑞斯是小孩子地模样吗？！伊德纳兹目瞪口呆，他以为斯巴达的庇护神、战神阿瑞斯至少会是那种筋肉壮汉什么的——！  
“雅典娜！！！”男孩咆哮一声，光影变化间，最后化为看上去和雅典娜同等年纪的青年，他头上红发如同跳动着的愤怒的火焰：“你这家伙是故意的吗？！！”  
“哎，我哪儿晓得帕伽索斯这么快就回来了。”雅典娜拍开阿瑞斯的手：“再说，不就是叫你变成小孩子的模样说一句话嘛，你害羞什么。咱俩打之前不都说好了吗，这可是王的游戏，输者要绝对服从胜者的一个不违反奥林匹斯诸神规矩的命令的。啧啧，虽说你小时候挺可爱的，但是性格还是不怎么样啊。”  
“可爱个鬼——！你这分明是丑化我的形象！！”阿瑞斯看起来要气炸了，他突然转头阴森森地看向伊德纳兹：“未来的黄金圣斗士是吧，仅仅只是让你不会把这件事情说出去——！”  
伊德纳兹在那神威之下几乎都要吓跪了，但阿瑞斯却忽然皱眉愣住了。就在这一瞬间，雅典娜一脚把阿瑞斯踹出了她的神殿：“呸！打输了就算了，还想对我的圣斗士出手？给我回你妈那儿去掂量下自己几斤几两吧！！”  
帕伽索斯一直站在一边，对这两位掌管战争的神祇间的互动没有任何表态，倒是伊德纳兹，被阿瑞斯的神威压迫得脑袋空了好一会儿，等他回神，只能看见一颗红色的流星划过天边。  
而刚刚瞬间爆发出极其可怕的战斗力的雅典娜在看见伊德纳兹回神后，迅速把凶煞的表情变得柔和：“你就是被双鱼星座选中的孩子吗？真可爱——来，别怕，那个脑子里只有打架的傻瓜我已经打走了——来，笑一个？”  
伊德纳兹看着这位对着他笑嘻嘻的战争与智慧女神，扯了扯嘴角，勉强露出了一个笑容。  
——然后他就被雅典娜一把摁在了怀里。  
仿佛人类吸猫时对猫肯定要试图上下其手一样，雅典娜非常不客气的快速把伊德纳兹从头到脚“吸”了一遍，而后高兴地对帕伽索斯说：“完美！杰作！如此美丽！如此可爱！如此令我心情波动！如此让我心神不宁！帕伽索斯，没想到你的眼光居然也能达到这种地步！果然是阿芙洛狄忒使你开了窍，你也终于能够明白我心中的这美好的象征了！”  
雅典娜兴冲冲地说着，手上还在捏伊德纳兹的脸：“决定了！以后在萨尔洛斯的课程结束后，你也到我这里来补课吧！是叫伊德纳兹吧？真是可爱啊——”  
“咳！咳咳！咳咳咳！！”帕伽索斯忽然撕心裂肺的咳嗽起来。  
雅典娜这才念念不舍地松开手：“唉，你们这些不明白小男孩小女孩好的家伙，人类啊，正是这等成长时光才是最美好的——啧，普罗米修斯那家伙也是个不懂我的，非要……”  
后面的伊德纳兹没有听清楚，因为帕伽索斯几乎是以把他从雅典娜手里拽出来的方法拉着他出了女神殿。  
“雅典娜殿下一直很喜爱人类，喜爱着小孩子，爱着他们身上无尽的可能性。”帕伽索斯笑着解释道。但在伊德纳兹眼里，那笑容实在是勉强了点。  
毕竟这位战争女神雅典娜看起来怎么都不像是仅仅喜欢小孩子。  
——怕不是喜欢到有点过头了。  
伊德纳兹摸了摸发红的脸，只觉得脸都快肿了。  
话说这搓他脸的德行咋就跟他以前搓别人家猫时一个样呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾算是这个无猫人士的现状。


	5. 第五章   两方文化交流是件好事情

虽然帕伽索斯说过，这些空着的宫殿会有人定期打扫，不过伊德纳兹也没指望能有多干净。果然，伊德纳兹四处察看了一会儿，发现除了双鱼宫的主殿之外，两座呈对称结构的偏殿都没有怎么仔细打扫。  
“还是得靠我自己。”伊德纳兹无所谓的耸耸肩，随意推开通向右侧的偏殿的门，“不过嘛……未来这种东西，到底是什么样呢。”

当伊德纳兹忙完时，夕阳也开始落下。看着面前几间被收拾出来、勉强能够住人的房间，他突然有了一种莫名的不真实感：他记得明明在漫画里面都是石头床来着，但是为什么最应该称得上是相当古代的神话时代的十二宫却会有如此之多的让人舒适的的家具啊……  
忽然，他感觉到了双鱼宫门口多了两个陌生、却并未收敛的小宇宙。一个给人的感觉如同出鞘利剑，另一个仿佛就像是焚尽一切的无尽之火。  
“也是到了晚宴的时间来着的……一个应该是摩羯座，可另一个是……？”伊德纳兹细细想了想，却并没有在他所知的黄金圣斗士中找出一个可以符合第二个小宇宙的主人的星座。那火焰堪称暴躁，是相当不好惹的，应该来说圣斗士里没找到，冥斗士里他倒是想起了两个人。“唔，算了，见面就知道到底会是谁了。”  
当他走到门口时，两个年岁相当的男孩站在双鱼宫前，并没有进来。看见伊德纳兹从双鱼宫走出来时，右边那个黑发棕眼的男孩对他点头示意：“摩羯座的库克尔。”  
伊德纳兹见他并没有伸手的意思，于是也只是点头回礼：“我是伊德纳兹，请多指教。”  
这时，左边的那个男孩走到伊德纳兹面前，咧嘴笑了一下，露出泛着寒光的小虎牙：“唔姆，看得出来，在人类中是绝佳的——会是同伴吗？啊，没表情，重复了。喂，我说——你有别的表情吗？感觉很无聊啊。”  
“喂，库克尔——我想吃了，这能直接吃吧？”他的语气兀然低沉，金棕色的眼睛里寒光一闪而逝。  
“如果你想被帕伽索斯大人拔光毛的话，斯科达。”库克尔说。  
“嘁，那没意思。”他从伊德纳兹面前走开。  
“那个，也你请多指教。”伊德纳兹背后着实吓出了一层冷汗，刚刚那个声音，这家伙分明是起了杀意。不过这时伊德纳兹才看清楚斯科达的模样：橘红色的中长发，加上不知是不是因为在黄昏、偶尔还会闪过一丝红芒的金棕色眼睛，在加上那张似乎可以说是跟LC里面的天雄星至少有三四分像的脸、没办法隔了层次元墙差距肯定大，还有一咧嘴就会露出来的小虎牙……呃姆姆……小哥你真的没有个兄弟叫艾亚哥斯么？  
“斯科达，去好好打招呼。回礼。”库克尔拍了拍斯科达。  
“哈？不去，我不想去和一只不认识的鸾说话。”斯科达看都没看伊德纳兹一眼。  
然而库克尔仍然看着斯科达：“要去打招呼，帕伽索斯大人特意嘱咐过的，这是人类的世界。”  
“啧，你的脑子是泥巴糊的吗？好吧好吧。”斯科达相当不愉快的打开库克尔的手，走到伊德纳兹面前，一手狠狠地拍在伊德纳兹肩膀上，痛得伊德纳兹怀疑自己是不是又要骨裂了，他对着伊德纳兹露出一个微笑：“我是射手座的斯科达，请多指教。”  
——虽说斯科达这家伙笑起来非常赏心悦目伊德纳兹觉得自己就着这张脸估计能多吃下三碗饭但是！！这家伙捏他的动作让他觉得简直就像是在挑拣、判断着食物的好坏一样！话说这家伙刚刚是说了“想吃”、“能吃”之类的话吧？！大哥！凤凰不是瑞兽吗！！  
“那仅仅是【凤凰】会将不与其相干，偶尔漏给人类一点零星的东西，但有时候还是会觉得碍事——然而我又不只是凤凰——喏，教皇大人肯定跟你说了吧？”斯科达眯起眼：“以后少在我面前瞎晃。”  
“啊……我会努力的。”伊德纳兹眨眨眼——没关系，不就是因为实力差距暂时不能一起玩嘛！他努力加个油开拓下自己的极限、就算做不到见神打神，至少要能做到和一个阵营的好好相处嘛！  
“啧，谁跟你说那个了。”斯科达不耐烦地撇开脸。  
——等等。伊德纳兹忽然想起个事，他刚刚还有刚刚的刚刚，似乎没有把心里想的话说出去吧！？  
“哈？你那么大声的在那里嚷嚷，怎么可能听不见？”斯科达鄙夷地说。  
“呃……”伊德纳兹尴尬地笑了笑。  
斯科达又看回库克尔：“所以？不是要去教皇厅的吗？还在这里杵着干什么？等这个小主人的允许？”  
伊德纳兹仍然维持着有些尴尬的笑：“我只是出来迎接你们……没有要阻拦你们的意思。不过出入双鱼宫最好还是由我带路比较好，啊，你们可能不太需要？”  
“感谢告知，我们会注意的。”库克尔对伊德纳兹点点头，“斯科达，再等一下其他人，现在时间也尚早。”  
“尚早？确实是尚早。太阳还未落下，此时还未点上灯火。”斯科达嘟囔着，“那个鹿仔子现在才来——小库尔，之前我宰的那些有几个头的泥鳅干你还那儿还剩多少？”  
库克尔想了想：“夏哲把剩下的拿去喂他养的那个玄龟了，你还要吗？要不换成海章鱼吧？给，刚刚烤出来的。”  
“……有时候我很怀疑，你是不是在身上藏了一个厨房？”  
“只是刚刚顺手带出来的。”  
伊德纳兹就那么闻着香味，看着斯科达在啃不知道是鱿鱼须还是章鱼须的串串。  
说实话伊德纳兹现在有点饿了，他也就早上吃了点昨天剩下来的鱼，话说起来没有调料的海鱼吃久了真的是好想换个口味啊，其他地上的生物他逮到了也不太会处理，怎么搞都不好吃。但好像希腊这个时候好像人们吃的东西又都比较简单？不知道能不能自己出去加个餐什么的……  
不知道是因为在吃东西时心情会比较好，还是刚刚的心情不好是饿出来的，斯科达居然回答了伊德纳兹心里的疑问：“普通人类会吃的比较简单，但圣域不一样，这里是神的领域，是被雅典娜殿下允许的自由之所——简称，除了雅典娜殿下的要求与嘱咐外你想干什么就能干什么。”  
“没什么好惊讶的，想象一下被百来头龙围殴吧，厨房可是比那还要费心费力的存在。”斯科达没有避讳伊德纳兹，反而堂堂正正的说了出来。  
伊德纳兹挠了挠脸：“是吗……我是一个人生活的，时间久了就觉得做饭好像还挺简单的……？啊，在能吃方面。但我还是很有成就感的，能养活自己什么的，哈哈。”  
谁曾想斯科达却因此略显震惊的看着伊德纳兹，弄得伊德纳兹反而不知所措了：“呃，我就随口一说、没有别的意思！”  
斯科达喃喃道：“不……人类都是这么厉害的吗？”  
“……啊？”  
“不用多在意，纯粹是斯科达他除了把东西炸掉以外就学不会别的了。”库克尔又跟变魔术一般拿出另外的吃食：“宴会开始前还有些别的事情，真正开始用餐估计要等到很晚，你可以先吃点垫垫肚子。”  
伊德纳兹有些犹疑的看着手里眼熟的快餐袋形式的纸袋，却被库克尔说，“没什么好多讲究的。”  
“你吃不吃？那是我的，不吃就还回来。”斯科达掀了掀背后圣衣的翅膀，飞到了一边的立柱上。  
这根本没有要拿回来的意思吧。伊德纳兹想着，他还是道了谢，也不客气的开始享用。  
“——！好吃！”伊德纳兹简直是以星星眼看向库克尔，这溢满口腔的香气、恰到好处的火候、充满弹性的爽口口感！拥有这等手艺的人，对于他这喜爱吃东西的人来讲，简直都可以供起来了！  
〝……小库尔啊。〞  
〝你能把那个称呼换掉，好好的叫我的名字吗，斯科达。〞  
〝这不是重点！刚刚你给他的，那是我的口粮吧！？那可是连我都要费劲才能扯下来的魔蛇的肉，可这家伙刚刚居然用爽口来形容？！这家伙怎么没被崩掉牙、不，人类能有这样的牙口吗！还是说小库尔你的厨艺已经出神入化到能把魔蛇变成嫩羊羔了？？〞  
〝毋庸置疑那是绝对不可能的，那种魔法我不会。〞  
“哟，你们都在这里啊。”墨菲尼斯走上来：“咦，都开始吃餐前甜点了吗？库克尔，有我的份吗？”  
“给。”  
墨菲尼斯毫不客气地接过：“阿哈，还真有啊。那我就不客气了，哦！这不是前不久从深渊里爬出来的那个有剧毒的魔蛇嘛，我记得是斯科达的私藏口粮？这次突然大方了嘛，肯把自己的零食松口了？唔，有点难得嚼啊，磨牙倒是正好。”  
“死心吧墨菲尼斯，太阳从西边出来都不可能是给你准备的。”斯科达回呛。  
“唔……伊德纳兹也在吃？哎呀，看来是趁我不在的时候斯科达的朋友忽然翻倍了呢……哎，唔唔，嚼嚼……等等！伊德纳兹！你在吃什么！！快吐出来！！这东西对普通人类来说是剧毒——”墨菲尼斯这才发觉不对，一把掐住伊德纳兹的下巴，开始摇晃他。  
“唔嗯……？嗯嗯？？呕、咳，咳、啊？”伊德纳兹正感受着许久不曾享受过的非鱼类肉食，忽然就被墨菲尼斯一顿猛摇，差点没把胃给咳出来。  
墨菲尼斯还在紧张的检查伊德纳兹的生命体征：“斯科达！其他的帐等着我回去给你算！伊德纳兹要是因为这个出了什么事情，你就回去给我抄一千遍帕伽索斯大人的《论导致人类伤、病、死的异兽魔兽妖兽神兽等的各类大全》！”  
斯科达跳下来：“喂，你给我等等！凭什么是你命令我——、不对，干这事情的又不是我！况且那家伙没病没害，毛都没掉一根！你检查什么！”  
“什么？没事？不可能啊，脸都发青了。”墨菲尼斯楞了一下，她扒伊德纳兹裤子已经扒到一半的手也停住了，她拍拍伊德纳兹的脸：“还能说话吗？”  
伊德纳兹脸色确实是青的，他半天才憋出一句话：“那什么、能不要第一件事就是扒我衣服吗……”  
“啊，是这样吗。”墨菲尼斯把她手里拿着的外套和上衣递给伊德纳兹：“——话说你居然是因为羞于裸露身体而脸色发青吗？！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或或或或或或——我们这边待出嫁的姑娘们都没你这么害羞哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
伊德纳兹涨红了脸：“单纯是我不太习惯——”  
“哈哈哈，啊不，不好意思。”墨菲尼斯强行憋着笑意的脸看起来非常滑稽：“我是第一次——噗、而且你、不行，让我很有既视感、就那，哈、噗哈哈哈哈hhhhee——”  
“那个，脸部肌肉还好吧？”伊德纳兹不好意思地笑着，笑里还夹杂着些许恼羞成怒：“我的特性是「毒」，可以是自身带毒，也可以毒无效，种类也挺多的，效果也比较复杂，我还在渐渐摸索中，不过具体可以掌控几种了，比如说麻痹什么的。”  
“还好，挺好的。”墨菲尼斯手动把僵硬的肌肉恢复原状：“冒昧了，刚刚你说你的特性是毒？是广义范围的，还是狭义范围的？”  
“这个……我不太确定，因为我也在摸索中。但是感觉应该不是单纯意义上的毒素吧。”伊德纳兹说。  
“唔嗯，那以后斯科达又可以多偷一份懒了，毕竟现在有什么带毒之类的东西，靠我们之前的人手，只能让斯科达全程在靠‘净化’打过去。现在你加入的话，应该可以尝试别的可能性了。”墨菲尼斯飞快的想着事情：“或许……”  
“墨菲尼斯，你又在想这些事情了啊。”夏哲打了声招呼：“哇，你们都到的好早啊。”  
跟着来的萨尔洛斯也打了声招呼：“晚上好。”  
“毕竟我是帕伽索斯大人的助手嘛。”墨菲尼斯说：“既然到齐了，走吧。”  
“对了！斯科达我听小红说了！我要郑重地告知你，我不是鹿！请你道歉！”  
“哈？她居然还告状？啧，真忠心啊。”  
“所以——”  
“好吧，那我道歉，黑牛。”  
“不，那什么，我也不是牛……再说就不能好好称呼我吗……简单一点！比如人！这种基础的一个字的！”  
“哦，麋。”  
“……这个分明还复杂吧……为什么就不能好好叫我嘛……再说我家那边凤凰地位比朱雀低又不是我定的，欺负我算什么啦……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一般按颜色来分的话，凤凰共有五种，即五凤，《小学绀珠》卷十：“凤象者五，五色而赤者凤；黄者鹓鶵；青者鸾；紫者鸑鷟，白者鸿鹄”——摘自百度百科凤凰词条。  
虽然设定不采用这个，不过借用一下。  
总之斯科达对伊德纳兹的第一印象，其实感觉还是不错的。


	6. 第六章   是天蝎座哟

进入教皇厅之后，毫不意外的看到之前被雅典娜一脚踹飞的阿瑞斯也在，而且就坐在雅典娜旁边，没有带一个狂斗士来，两个神之间气氛和谐到诡异。  
由于是长桌，所以都是对坐。伊德纳兹看着桌子上摆放的那些精美的不像样子的食物，忽然有一种回到21世纪的感觉。不过在这个什么都见过的世界里，就算之后再发生什么事情估计他都不会太惊讶吧。  
事实证明，就算战神阿瑞斯在开宴的时候表现得再安分，但最多一杯酒的功夫，就本性毕露了。  
伊德纳兹看着阿瑞斯那充满了搞事情意味的眼神，总觉得撞见了这位战神的黑历史的自己是最容易倒霉的那个。却不料阿瑞斯却绕过了他，拎着一坛酒“哐”的放到了斯科达面前：“喂！射手座的小鬼！上次和上上次都被摩羯座的小鬼拦着，没灌醉你，这次一定要先把你放倒！”  
斯科达对阿瑞斯的兴趣不以为然：“库克尔不拦你我也没兴趣跟你奉陪呜呜呜……呃呕、咳！咳咳！”  
没等斯科达说完，阿瑞斯直接一个神力禁锢甩过去，然后就抄起一坛酒开始灌。一坛酒灌完，斯科达明显很狼狈。阿瑞斯把空酒坛丢到一边，拿起另一坛酒：“啊，是吗？可是我嘛，不管你有没有兴趣，先拿实力说话，奉陪那种事情还是等你打得过我再说吧，小家伙。先就三坛吧，这可是我从狄俄尼索斯那儿拿过来的好酒，要一滴不漏的给我喝完！”  
“阿瑞斯殿下，”帕伽索斯试图混入中间做和事佬：“斯科达他——”  
一瞬间，教皇厅的温度忽然急剧上升，一些布制品都自燃了，火焰盲目的四处游走，舔舐着任何物质。伊德纳兹连忙在身体表面覆上一层小宇宙，以减缓高温的侵袭：“这到底是……”目前只会粗浅的小宇宙使用方法的他，在这种场合明显很吃亏。  
忽然有人在他背后拉了他一把。“小心点，这是斯科达力量不受控制的前兆。”墨菲尼斯将他拉到一边：“这里能够压制那份力量的也只有雅典娜殿下了——我不指望另一位战神大人能帮什么忙。或者说，更希望那位殿下不再添乱就好。”  
库克尔也退到一边，脸色有点难看：“斯科达说过他对这边的酒精适性不良，我才拦着阿瑞斯殿下的。”  
“啊？这样？那这小家伙还真不结实啊。”阿瑞斯站在一边，仿佛事情跟他没关系似的。  
不过现在说什么都晚了。隔着被高温扭曲的空气，以及一层突然出现的金红色火焰，斯科达的身影消失不见，取而代之的是一只金红色的双翼火凤凰！  
就在众人满怀期望的等待着雅典娜阻止斯科达暴走时，斯科达昂起头，张开鸟喙，一道足有五米粗的金红色火柱冲天直上，将教皇厅的天花板轰成了渣。  
在那一天，圣域里的所有成员都有幸看到这一幕：教皇厅里不停的有金红色的火焰柱喷射出来，如同火山爆发一般；在这冬末春初的时节，整个圣域的温度瞬间升高到五十多度。在最后，一道直径超过十米的火焰柱直冲入云霄，把夜晚黑色的天空染成金红。  
随后，一道咆哮声在圣域里面回响：“斯科达你这小混蛋！！今天我要是不好好教训你，明天起你就是圣域的教皇了！！！”  
缩在角落里的伊德纳兹小声的嘀咕：“帕伽索斯大人这是怎么了？斯科达也没伤着人嘛基本都是对着天空喷火的……”  
“头发嘛，头发。换言之就是鬃毛，都快烧秃了，帕伽索斯大人能不生气嘛。”夏哲小声的回答了伊德纳兹的疑问：“天马的魅力一般在哪里？流畅的肌肉，高超的速度，梦幻般的双翼，当然还少不了漂亮的马鬃——”  
“夏哲，这个点你们该回去睡觉了。”帕伽索斯扭过头，微笑着说。他拎在手里的本来就还没来得及变回人样的斯科达现在已经更不成人样了。夏哲一哆嗦，拉起伊德纳兹就走：“好的我们现在就回去睡觉！”  
离开教皇厅前，伊德纳兹隐隐约约听见雅典娜在说：“那我也带着这家伙回奥林匹斯了，你也有点分寸，反正隔两年就长回来了”以及阿瑞斯的抗议：“等等这不才好戏刚开始吗——”  
“总之，大概就这样了。明天你也要开始跟我们一起锻炼啦，早点回去休息也好，不然闹到半夜明天你可能起不来？”夏哲笑着打岔，试图让伊德纳兹不去注意身后的惨叫声。  
“也不用太担心，今天纯粹事出突然，再加上帕伽索斯大人也不是太能喝却喝高了，一般情况下照脸揍是最能给予精准打击的。”墨菲尼斯说。  
“明天见。”萨尔洛斯跟他打了声招呼，先走了。  
已经到了双鱼宫，伊德纳兹也跟他们道别：“明天再见啦。”

在基础的适应期后，伊德纳兹的日常生活很快就跟其他的小黄金们同步了，每天有规律的忙碌着。一般上午都是些基础体能训练——前提是不看那以万次为单位的训练课程；下午就是自由切磋以及帕伽索斯和雅典娜的亲自战斗指导，或者偶尔是来找雅典娜串门的诸神对他们进行友情教导，一般是赫拉克勒斯居多，有时候是阿瑞斯、阿波罗、阿尔忒弥斯等，要是实在人手不够，雅典娜和帕伽索斯还能不知从哪儿把喀戎给摸出来；晚饭前有两个小时，帕伽索斯会给他们上些文化课；晚饭后有两个小时的自由活动时间；之后就是雅典娜对他们以及几个天赋较高的、像天琴座仙王座的白银圣斗士进行小宇宙的教导，或者是冥想。  
考虑到这些小鬼头们是需要时间放松的，星期六下午四点到星期天晚上六点半是放假时间。不过就算是最爱乱跑的夏哲，这段时间也一直呆在天秤宫，至于具体的，谁知道呢。  
当然，圣斗士的训练对于普通人来说看起来是很吓人的，比如负重几千几百斤沿着十二宫的楼梯跑个几百圈、在台阶上来回负重蛙跳几十几百等。但是很出奇的，伊德纳兹竟然能够与其他人一样在规定时间内完成。要知道，以前这家伙的体育考试从来没有及格过，总不能是换了个身体换了个世界体能就变好了吧？还是说是因为已经觉醒了的小宇宙？  
唯一让伊德纳兹很不理解的是，不论是阿波罗阿尔忒弥斯还是赫拉克勒斯，在见到他的第一眼都稍微露出过一种见了鬼一般的表情。连阿瑞斯那个只对打架和搞事情感兴趣的战神有时候在突然见到他时都会被吓一跳。  
“我这算是不堪入目吗。”第三次阿瑞斯以这为理由撂担子跑路后，伊德纳兹脸抽了一下。  
墨菲尼斯大力的拍拍他的肩膀：“没啥大不了的，不同地方的神审美都不一样。再说我觉得你其实长的挺好看的，放以前风俗更野一点的时候，八成还会被抢婚哟。”  
“如果你不用‘抢婚’这个词我会更高兴谢谢。”  
“那要怪你自己太漂亮咯？要我说，这可是超越了性别的美，来，让我捏捏~”  
“走开走开，你每次捏我脸是都想把我脸上的肉搓下来吗！”  
其他人则已经习惯的看着这两个人的互动再演变成互殴。  
虽然墨菲尼斯经常夸伊德纳兹好看，但是伊德纳兹却也没觉得自己在脸方面占了多少优势，让他来说他反而觉得斯科达那像是东西结合的相貌是最好看且耐看的——虽说斯科达脸前两天才消肿。再加上其他人也都是各有千秋，一圈转下来，也没看见有谁因为美貌自觉高人一等，反而都是放开了手打。身为颜粉的伊德纳兹最开始还有些不好意思，时间久了放开手却打得比谁都凶，其他人多多少少也意识到了伊德纳兹的转变，最后也都放得开了。  
这次由于阿瑞斯的罢工，于是帕伽索斯把文化课提前了。天知道这些小兔崽子们有多难教——帕伽索斯每一次上文化课之前都要这么感叹一次。  
也多亏了应试教育，伊德纳兹表示这些东西都是小意思，分分钟就搞定了。  
但其他人思想却活络的很，三两下就全跑偏题了，帕伽索斯还要想方设法把他们的思维拉回来，更别提这些人里面有的明显是偏科的，教起来难度是呈指数上升。  
相比较而言，一板一眼的学习的库克尔和已经习惯应试教育的伊德纳兹就更讨帕伽索斯的喜欢。  
至于那双鱼座的绝招什么的，伊德纳兹思来想去都只觉得真心心塞：他的小宇宙本身就可以化为「毒」，以此变为毒雾也没什么难度，没记错的话拉达曼提斯的手下地暗星的尼奥比也是这个类型的攻击。但如果要贴切后世的圣斗士变出毒玫瑰什么的……  
但那本来就是小宇宙凝型出来的东西，伊德纳兹只需要弄出朵玫瑰再在上面附毒，皇家魔宫玫瑰就成型了，之后就可以更贴近“原著”了——贴近个鬼！伊德纳兹囧然地看着面前这些扭曲的暗色系植物，那些由他的小宇宙幻化出来的“玫瑰”，只要一接触到他的小宇宙化成的毒雾，就会迅速扭曲，变成十分诡异的模样：不仅花朵变了色，花瓣周围也长出了十分锋利的锯齿状小刺，形状也不像是原来的那朵花，叶子也变得扭曲了不说，关键是，明明只是一朵花，那后面疯长出的“藤蔓”是闹哪样！他跟天立星半毛钱的关系都没有！也没有兴趣研究什么触手系！！  
在连续试了几十次，得到的却是越来越扭曲的东西后，伊德纳兹暂时失去了去清理这些东西的耐心，干脆把实验室门一锁，下去修炼小宇宙了。  
但事件总是会出人意料的发展。当伊德纳兹正在训练场上练习小宇宙时，一个杂役打扮的人急急忙忙的跑过来，十分急迫地请他回双鱼宫。伊德纳兹还在奇怪出了什么事，结果一到双鱼宫一看，里面的情形把他吓了一跳：大团黑色的带刺“藤蔓”似乎是有自主意识的蠕动着，并且还在不断生长。而且看样子，已经有好几个往返于教皇厅，负责通报的杂役卷进去了。  
虽然很不想承认，但是伊德纳兹确实是对于这团变异生物毫无办法。好在斯科达从这里经过，似乎是有事要去教皇厅一趟。于是他十分干脆的一口火焰将那团“植物”烧了个一干二净，不过——连带着数声惨叫。  
之后，伊德纳兹和斯科达毫不意外的被帕伽索斯拎到教皇厅狠狠地训斥了一遍。末了，帕伽索斯甩下一句话，说正好天蝎座的星辰开始躁动，他要去把未来的天蝎座带回来，在他离开这段时间，教皇厅里所有事务就交由斯科达处理要是，看见一点差错就流星拳伺候。伊德纳兹则被拎去对着雅典娜神像面壁思过。  
伊德纳兹临去面壁时看见斯科达僵着一张脸开始批那些一看就很头疼的文件，还小声嘟囔着什么“打死他他都不想当什么教皇”。这让伊德纳兹忍不住去想，该不会是这句话导致了LC和ss里面的射手座都没当上教皇吧……  
帕伽索斯虽然是打算让斯科达难过一会儿，但是教皇永远是神速的，不出两天，就带回一个七八岁左右的有着幽紫色短发的男孩。  
“他是天蝎座的黄金圣斗士，以后你们要好好相处。安德弗亚，待会儿你可直接去雅典娜殿下的神殿。”帕伽索斯把男孩带到还在女神像下的伊德纳兹面前，说完这句话就先回了教皇厅。看起来是相当担心斯科达有没有把教皇厅烧掉。  
“安德弗亚。”男孩的眼睛也是幽紫色，是相当少见的颜色。  
安德弗亚给伊德纳兹的第一印象就是话少、性情淡薄、情绪不外露以及最重要的一点——所谓的冰山和面瘫。  
本来这是没有问题的，毕竟圣域已经有一个少有表情天天严肃脸的库克尔作为先例。但是——教皇您刚才说这是天蝎座吧？？天蝎座是这样吗！？天蝎座不应该是一脸阳光灿烂的微笑跟所有人打招呼、或者是那种放纵不羁的性格、要么就是桀骜不驯的那种高傲感、总之就是很活泼开朗的那种外向风格么！这一个移动冰山是什么！这很让人觉得很惊悚吧？！  
“另外。”男孩看了从教皇厅跑出来的斯科达一眼：“我对医疗方面也有浅薄研究，不介意的话大可以来找我。”  
好吧斯科达也是很辛苦了。也才结束禁闭期的伊德纳兹看了明显是被流星拳轰的一身伤的斯科达一眼，缩缩脖子，先溜回了双鱼宫。


	7. 第七章   新手出任务多半得让老手带带

在天蝎座的安德弗亚被带到圣域以后，圣域又暂时性的回归到平静。  
之所以说是暂时，那是因为，圣域的管理权毕竟是雅典娜和海皇波塞冬合理竞争迎来的，而战争女神亲临圣域，一般来说除了没脑子的魔兽不会有什么人蠢到跑来找雅典娜的麻烦。  
但是这并不代表外面的世界就是和平的。  
伊德纳兹能够肯定这里的历史发展与他曾见过的希腊神话中的故事发展似乎很不是一回事，尤其是英雄们的故事。但具体哪儿不一样他也记不清了，最多就是在听见某件事时觉得可能不太对。  
在最开始的几天，库克尔曾经按照帕伽索斯的吩咐给伊德纳兹大致的把人类历史流程讲了一遍——说到关于这方面的记载，没有哪个人能超过参与了第一代人类的建造与毁灭，现在又作为雅典的守护神雅典娜的行宫中的记载了。  
现在希腊尚处于一个战争时代，大大小小的战争不计其数。许多城邦几乎三年五载一打仗，因此，司掌战争的神祇此时一般也格外受到信徒们虔诚的膜拜。  
不同于战争中兵灾一面的化身阿瑞斯和代表战争中的血腥的战争与毁城女神厄倪俄，雅典娜代表战争中理性的一面，即抵御侵略、自卫性的战争。而作为雅典娜的圣斗士的他们，一般的工作也是与这方面有关。  
“听起来简单，但是做起来还是有些难度的，毕竟一般这种时候我们都会遇到在对面的阿瑞斯和他那些打起架来什么都不顾的狂斗士啦。不过也别怕，照常揍他们就成了。我们都抬头不见低头见的，但还是要正式一点。”墨菲尼斯曾经发表过相关的评论。  
伊德纳兹当时问：“圣斗士……就负责这些吗？我以为雅典娜殿下会更在意什么公平正义之类的……”  
“不然呢？”墨菲尼斯反问：“雅典娜殿下是战神，而战争的哪一方的对错都是由他们自己来评判的，无关者的评论与看法更不是偏颇的理由。作为圣斗士，我们只需贯彻自己的信仰与荣耀，一切皆为了雅典娜殿下而战，为殿下送去最高的荣耀与胜利的果实，这些就够了。”  
——什么！最开始圣域里圣斗士奉行的原来是这个吗？！不过好像也是啊，那种更少年热血一点的口号也是ss才喊的，ND和LC里虽说是保卫大地但也没有那种信条嘛！  
对于以上疑问，夏哲是这么说的：“大地也不是归我们管啦，偶尔去除个害物那一般是接到了委托什么的。众神之母都还好好的在她的神殿里，大地上的事情怎么也说不到让雅典娜殿下来管嘛。”  
——那神话时代的圣域还有啥是和后世有协调的！？人类、啊对，人类不就是雅典娜和普罗米修斯联手创造的吗！那雅典娜应该对人类也比较上心吧？  
库克尔的回答是：“分手了。”  
……对哦，前男友的东西嘛。能在潘多拉的盒子里放个希望就已经是很有良心了。  
“灾厄女神潘多拉是爱与美之神阿芙洛狄忒和火与工匠之神赫菲斯托斯的女儿，因此她诞生的时候拥有对她而言一切她该有的祝福与天赋。”萨尔洛斯在帮伊德纳兹修改答卷的时候随口说道。  
“对了，我之前听说你们人类那边还流传阿芙洛狄忒劈腿阿瑞斯这种事？”斯科达对此嗤笑道：“他们是眼瞎吗？火神和战神都分不出来。”  
“不、不是说火神赫菲斯托斯天生瘸腿，面貌丑陋吗……这不可能认错吧。”伊德纳兹讪笑着说。  
墨菲尼斯没忍住，大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈，师傅沉迷工作的时候是比较邋遢，不顾形象——结果到你们那边都传成这样了吗！我下次见到他要跟他说，叫他以后工作还是让阿芙洛狄忒也跟在旁边吧，这样他才能稍微注意下自己的形象吧！”  
——是这样吗？？？  
“对啊。赫菲斯托斯和阿瑞斯都是赫拉与宙斯亲生的，长得像也很正常吧。”夏哲说。  
完球，这都跟他知道的出入很大啊！不行了不能再多纠结了，再想事更多了！  
伊德纳兹纠结着、惋惜着放下了关于诸神相关的藏书——主要是帕伽索斯在叫他，大概是有什么事情吧。  
而这一次，帕伽索斯一次性把四名黄金圣斗士叫到教皇厅，绝对不是什么小事。不过伊德纳兹现在最多算是一个黄金候补，经过了五个月的系统性训练，以及前辈们的开小灶，他现在就是卡在第六感与第七感之间，只差一点小小的契机，就能突破第七感。但是库克尔、斯科达、夏哲可是实打实的黄金圣斗士。饶是伊德纳兹想破脑筋都没有想清楚有什么大事这么重要，需要一次性动用这么多黄金圣斗士。以前看其他人出任务，就算是几个大的城邦打架，也最多是两个人。  
帕伽索斯清清嗓子：“这一次叫你们过来，是有两件事要吩咐：时隔五个月，水瓶座的星象出现躁动，大约是被水瓶座选中的圣斗士出现了吧。只是我尚有要事在身，无法亲自前往。所以，库克尔，斯科达，之后你们立即与安德弗亚前往北方的极北冰原，寻找被水瓶座选中的战士！”  
“是！”  
“是。”  
“夏哲，伊德纳兹。”帕伽索斯看着他们：“最近，斯巴达人又在雅典周边蠢蠢欲动——夏哲，收回你那张不耐烦的脸。这一次的任务与以往不同，此次错在雅典。雅典的国王忒休斯，强抢了斯巴达的公主海伦，欲娶她为妻。斯巴达的两位王子卡斯托尔与波吕克斯在听闻此事后迅速纠结军队，现离雅典也不过三天路程。夏哲和伊德纳兹，我吩咐你们要在不引起两个城邦的大型战争为前提下解决此事。能做到么？”  
“那个，教皇大人。”夏哲犹豫了一下：“这好像，不是我们的专业吧。海伦被雅典的国王抢走了我们还要负责还回去吗？而且这事明显是要打仗的吧，要是我们把这个苗子掐了，那未来——”  
“要是别人做得来，我又何必叫你们两个一起去呢。再说，纷争与否可不是一次还回去就能解决的。”帕伽索斯此刻脸上都打上了黑影。  
“教皇大人。”伊德纳兹想了想：“只要不引起两个城邦之间的战争就行了吗？”  
“我只是不想听见两个城邦彻底开战的消息。”帕伽索斯给了个模棱两可的回答。  
两人见帕伽索斯大概是不会在说什么了，干脆就先接下了：  
“伊德纳兹领命。”  
“天秤座夏哲领命。”  
出了教皇厅，夏哲叹口气：“这种劝解性的任务啊……真是超级麻烦的。”  
“是啊……一边是妹妹被抢走了，另一边……”伊德纳兹顿住了：“斯巴达的王子们要攻打雅典，可忒修斯有把海伦带回雅典吗？”  
“没有吧？”夏哲也愣住了：“像海伦那种在流言里被夸得跟神一样的美貌的人，要是进了雅典我也该收到消息……话说现在雅典城内国王忒修斯不在，就有人已经想搞事情了。这个我们也要管吗？我们向来是不干预人类王国的内政的啊。”  
伊德纳兹挤出一句话：“……帕伽索斯大人什么都没说啊。”  
“啊！不管了！”夏哲抓了抓头发：“先去我的天秤宫吧，我给你找几件现在希腊人常穿的衣服，你一直穿着的北方的那种衣服在圣域还好，出去了会被当异类人围观的。脸嘛……我一般出去的时候是有给他们下暗示的，应该也没什么问题。”  
“现在来得及吗？”伊德纳兹有些犹疑，虽然他是听说夏哲业余时间经常会做各种样式的衣服，但没想到夏哲会准备到这个份上。  
“当然没问题，你的尺寸的各种衣服我都准备了好多了，就是一直没机会叫你过来看看，也不知道你喜不喜欢。”夏哲笃定的说：“做工你绝对可以放心，纺织方面我是跟雅典娜殿下学的，其他的零碎的我以前也一直有练习——我觉得吧，做衣服超级有意思的！”  
——原来副业是服装设计师吗！？  
换好衣服，伊德纳兹便和夏哲一起先去雅典——总得先弄清楚海伦到底在哪儿。  
“听闻卡斯托耳和波吕克斯只是反对忒修斯抢去了他们的妹妹，把公主海伦还给他们应该就好了。”夏哲在低声独自碎碎念一会儿后，跟伊德纳兹说出了他的推测。  
“应该也是，战争也不是那么容易挑起来的吧……”伊德纳兹说。  
夏哲仍然在低声自语，说着伊德纳兹听不懂的语言，片刻后，他对伊德纳兹说：“战争说不定，可能打也可能不打，主要是现在我们的教皇大人不想让他们打。但战斗肯定会有，斯巴达的军队里还有几名狂斗士，大概是「火」与「恐怖」军团的。”  
见伊德纳兹惊讶的模样，夏哲有些得意地说：“我能与动物交流，这种程度的情报探查都是小事情。只要范围不是太大，我都能在第一时间接收到消息。”  
“哇，这可很了不得啊。”伊德纳兹在知道后反而没觉得有什么好惊讶的了，虽说原理不可究，但是也不是什么不能理解的技能。圣斗士嘛，有什么特殊天赋也不是什么值得吃惊的。  
夏哲本来在看伊德纳兹的反应，见伊德纳兹没继续有什么特殊反应后，他继续说他得到的消息：“雅典的国王忒修斯现在不在雅典，据说是在和朋友一起抢到海伦以后，又和那个朋友一起去了冥界，说要帮那个庇里托俄斯把冥后珀耳塞福涅抢过来给他当妻子……”  
“……你觉得忒修斯还回得来吗？”伊德纳兹问。  
“呃，这个，不好说啊，话说这位海伦公主可是闻名希腊的大美人，这命中已定是三天两头就能因她搞起一堆事情……”夏哲拿出个刻着许多纹路的巴掌大的圆板，掐着指头：“再说赫拉克勒斯不是又跑出去帮他哥欧律斯透斯满足那些乱七八糟的心愿了吗，说不定这次欧律斯透斯闲的没事叫赫拉克勒斯去冥界了呢。”  
伊德纳兹又遇到了一个和自己知道的不一样的地方：“什么……？心愿？不是十二试炼吗？”  
“什么十二试炼？倒是欧律斯透斯经常求他那身为神的弟弟满足他的请求和好奇心之类的……”夏哲摸了摸圆板，又念念不舍的收了回去，“你都来圣域半年了，赫拉克勒斯也来过好几次了，你没听他说过吗？虽说他是大力神，但是赫拉克勒斯说他比较喜欢人的生活，就一直没有上奥林匹斯山。”  
“啊是这样吗。”伊德纳兹干巴巴的回答后，陷入了更深层次的纠结——这是何等奇葩的世界，这里的神话历史跟他知道的神话传说完全不一样啊！  
“也没什么关系，毕竟纳茨你以前住的地方离这里很远，能听到的估计也是不知道被怎么魔改后的。就像离雅典远一些的城邦，对许多神祇的说法就与雅典不一样。比如本该是姐弟的，传到别的地方去却变成了夫妻，或者夫妻变成了姐弟；更比如原本同母异父的卡斯托尔和波吕克斯，传着传着就变成双胞胎兄弟了，甚至有的版本哥哥都变成了弟弟……这样能不乱七八糟互相矛盾吗。就当自己没听说过，重新认识一下嘛。”夏哲带着伊德纳兹在雅典城内轻车熟路的绕来绕去，最终停在了一户人家前：“找到了，就是这个——”


	8. 第八章   谁不是战神麾下啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再申明一下，由于剧情等一系列原因，所以这边的神话时代的事情和常识出入相当大，一切请以本文为基准，谢谢。  
不能接受的话，右上角红叉欢迎各位点击。  
不过如果本文内部逻辑出现硬伤的话欢迎指出。

“打扰了，请问阿卡特摩斯在吗？”他敲敲门，而后径直推门而入：“今天正好得假在家？正好，我们有点事情想要向你请教啦。”  
原本坐着的男人在门被推开的瞬间警惕的站了起来，却在看见夏哲和伊德纳兹后又撤下了警惕，“你们——两个小孩子？”  
“只是问个问题就走啦。”夏哲撕开手里绘有花纹的纸：“大叔，你应该知道雅典的国王忒修斯把公主海伦藏到哪里了吧？方便告诉我们吗？”  
“我怎么会知道这种事情！”男人沉下脸：“简直胡闹！你们是谁家的小孩子，还不快点回去！”  
夏哲笑嘻嘻地说：“确定不想说吗？反正过几天你估计也还是会说的，提前说出来有什么大不了的嘛。”  
男人不耐烦地走到夏哲和伊德纳兹面前，似乎是想赶他们出去，却不料夏哲和伊德纳兹都躲开了他的手，夏哲更是把他的手掰到身后，稍微对着他的膝盖用了点力，阿卡特摩斯直直的跪下了。  
看着阿卡特摩斯目瞪口呆的的模样，估计他没能料到自己居然被一个十岁都不到的小孩子放倒了。  
“问我们是谁家的孩子啊——我们是雅典娜殿下的圣斗士哦。”夏哲钳制着阿卡特摩斯，扭头对伊德纳兹招呼：“纳茨，你先前不是说会有那种吗，会让人只说真话的什么自白剂——”  
“那个我还没弄出来啦，也就说着玩玩。现在最多就是普通的药，像是受伤之类的痛一下让人自己招了。”伊德纳兹摸出一个小瓶子：“对他试？这不太好吧。”  
“圣斗士……是战争女神雅典娜的使者吗？！”阿卡特摩斯扭动着手，发现自己无论如何也无法挣脱后，反而是想起不久前曾经听过逸闻。他赶忙道，“请原谅我的愚昧，没想到两位居然是雅典娜大人的使者！我会回答两位的问题的。”  
“居然就这么轻易的说了吗，也不怕我们是冒名的吗。”伊德纳兹小声跟夏哲吐槽。  
夏哲无奈的说：“谁敢啊，随便冒用神的名义可是会被神罚的啊。”

“阿提喀地区的阿弗得纳城啊……”伊德纳兹想着阿卡特摩斯所说的消息：“海伦的位置我们是问出来了，接下来呢？”  
夏哲反而问他：“你打算怎么做呢？”  
“我？”伊德纳兹愣了下。  
“对，虽说这才是你第一次的任务，但你自己也要负责思考如何去完成，而不是等待具体的指令。”夏哲说。  
“……总之尝试跟斯巴达人接触一下？”

“为什么斯巴达人一见到我们就直接攻击啊？？一般的过路人他们都这么残暴吗？！”伊德纳兹忙着招架四面八方的攻击，却也还有功夫大声跟夏哲说话。  
“我也不知道啊——”夏哲在另一边，但他灵活的躲过了围攻，退回伊德纳兹身边：“我的直觉告诉我大概是有什么不对的——”  
忽然一道尖锐的破空声从后方传来。当伊德纳兹回神时，一道黑影已经逼近他身后。伊德纳兹急忙扭身避开，但是没有做任何防护的手臂，被黑影上附带着的一层气划伤出一道不算太深的伤口。“轰”的一声，因被灌入太大的力气，黑影前端没入地面，赫然是一只被擦得发亮的铜矛！  
但跟过来的却不仅仅只是那一柄铜矛，还有——  
那无端的恐惧。  
对头顶的天。  
对脚下的地。  
以及那连存在都开始质疑的恐惧。  
“伊德纳兹！回神！”夏哲抵挡着周围士兵们的围攻，几乎是什么武器顺手就拿着什么，更换的频率极快。旁边的伊德纳兹忽然停止了动作，让他承担的压力不是一加一那么简单，但对他来说还算得上是游刃有余。夏哲又秉着试图和解的主义，一般只是把人打到不能动弹，很快，就清理出了一片空地。  
斯巴达的士兵慢慢收阵，但还是将夏哲和伊德纳兹围在中间。他们让出一条路，三个人从中走出。当头骑在一匹骏马上的男人脸上有几分跃跃欲试：“精彩。他看起来也像是一名英雄。可惜了。”  
“波吕克斯殿下，感谢您的慷慨。”站在一边的男人低头，形式上的客套后，对着夏哲和伊德纳兹露出一个不怀好意的笑：“很高兴能见在这里到你们，被神选中的羔羊啊，现在，做好被我们献给伟大的战——”  
那只擦得发亮的铜矛被狠狠地向他投去，男人匆忙间举盾，半截矛身都穿破了盾面，刺破了他胸前的护甲，最后堪堪在刺破男人的皮肤时停住。伊德纳兹“呸”了声：“力道轻了。”  
“哪儿轻了你这个怪力小鬼！”阿瑞斯的「恐怖」军团狂斗士丢掉了盾：“况且连阿瑞斯大人的‘恐怖’都能这么快就摆脱——看起来痛快厮杀还是会很有意思的！”  
“打架怕痛那还打个鬼啊，这本来就是要克服的区区一个垫脚石而已。”伊德纳兹颇为不屑的撇嘴：“况且，艾奎特你这家伙居然还特地跟在那后面耍阴招，啧。”  
“这就不是我的意思了，是波吕克斯殿下对你们感兴趣，我只是趁机占点便宜嘛。”作为早就在圣域混了个脸熟的狂斗士，艾奎特态度看起来也很随意。  
至于所谓的占便宜，不过是人与神的差距，在天赋，也是在力量层次上。『神力』、『神性』、『人性』、『神格』，四样是神祇先天拥有，『神职』则是由神王或者是所效忠的主神赐予，就像冥后泊尔塞福涅的春神神职是由其母神赐予。不过也有例外，一出生就继承了『神职』的神袛也不是没有，就像死神。至于『神力』、『神性』、『人性』、『神格』这四项则是神祇缺一不可。而作为与人类结合诞生的半神，所拥有的就只有『神性』与『人性』。但仅是拥有神性，就已经是拥有了极大的特权，在此时，诸神仍是绝对的，因而，拥有神性的人，他们的行为中或多或少会带一点点起源的神的特性。  
伊德纳兹刚刚便是亏在了波吕克斯的攻击轻松的破开了他用来抵御攻击的大半小宇宙，还被艾奎特跟着补了一刀，强制性眩晕。若非夏哲还在他旁边，恐怕此时头都已经不知道滚哪儿去了。  
至于才第一次遇到的波吕克斯，伊德纳兹却总觉得好像是很眼熟来着……摸约２４、５岁，一头海蓝色长发微卷，脸上带着不羁的笑容，唔姆姆——等等、这不是加隆&撒加中的随便哪个谁吗？？？  
伊德纳兹紧急回头跟夏哲说：“夏哲这不是双子——”  
“不是哦，双子座的起源不代表是双子座的圣斗士，而且亏得他们现在还活的好好的，双子座跟其他星座一样都还缺星星呢。”夏哲一口否定。  
夏哲的副业，就是替帕伽索斯把占星中无法解释的部分用占卜术解释出来——鬼知道这个时代是怎么回事，除了黄道十二星座以外其他的七十六个星座虽然存在，但是却与伊德纳兹记忆中的不符，全部都缺星辰。所以，历代教皇手里都百试不爽的占星术，在初代教皇帕伽索斯这里基本是个常年缺关键词的大型猜谜游戏。这个时候一般是靠夏哲，虽然他健谈了点，但是从来不说假话。只要他说不是，那么波吕克斯现在就和双子座圣斗士没有半分钱的关系。  
“闲谈也差不多该说完了吧？”狂斗士艾奎特颠了颠手里的武器：“也该请你们为伟大的战神、阿瑞斯殿下献上一切了——作为斯巴达人愤怒的祭品。”  
“开玩笑还是回去跟你们「灾难」的那个天天爱说冷笑话的军团长说吧，我们是雅典娜殿下的圣斗士，此次是为了调节斯巴达与雅典的纠纷而来。我们依据雅典娜殿下的旨意，愿代表雅典像斯巴达人致歉，并归还被掳走的公主。”伊德纳兹强忍着对斯巴达方向翻白眼的冲动，好声好气的说。  
与波吕克斯面容相似的男人驱马而出：“那么，请容我等向智慧女神雅典娜致歉，我们出军前与战神阿瑞斯有约在先，‘行军中任何与智慧女神雅典娜相关的事情，都与我们无关’。因此——”  
“总之就是我们来负责解决你们！海伦公主也由我们额外派人出去找，不需要你们的任何情报与努力——反正都已经是无用功！”拎着双斧的巨汉带着不怀好意的笑：“来吧，来真正的厮杀吧！别害怕到哭出来啊！小崽子们！”  
“「恐怖」的先锋队长吗……啧。”伊德纳兹灵活的躲过巨汉的挥砍，但要说还击的话却有点无从下手，毕竟他现在也没什么有效的个人攻击方式，若是牵连到了其他人，又是一堆麻烦事情。  
另一边，后来的卡斯托尔和波吕克斯低声交流起了信息，他们也没有立刻离开，大概是对士兵们下令先原地整顿。不久，他们的话题便转移到了伊德纳兹和夏哲身上：“没想到战争女神麾下也有如此骁勇善战的英勇战士，虽说年龄尚小，但身手已经不凡。似乎都超出了那时还在喀戎老师那里学艺的我们。”  
“是啊。”波吕克斯认同了他的兄弟的观点：“但，看长相，两个似乎都是异邦人；看上去更小一点的那个蓝色头发的……大概是个女孩？智慧女神训练他们必定付出了不少的心血。却不曾想到他们似乎惹怒了战神阿瑞斯。”  
——他是是性别男谢谢！！！  
应付攻击，无暇开口的伊德纳兹脑门蹦出一根青筋，他几次深呼吸，然而还是情绪平复失败。  
〝冷静啊纳茨——生/化/武器这种必杀招现在就放出来是不是太早了点！〞夏哲通过小宇宙讯息又正在喋喋不休的劝伊德纳兹，先放下动用大范围暂时无解药必杀的念头，然而对面的「恐怖」军团的狂斗士又正在幸灾乐祸的根据波吕克斯“无法根据画风判断男女”的硬伤言辞对伊德纳兹发动二次打击。  
才开始半年训练的伊德纳兹心理素质和战斗技巧方面还都不够硬，想出言反驳却连说话的机会都找不到，只能憋着自行蓄力——夏哲差不多已经觉得自己猜到得有个什么结局了。  
在伊德纳兹的小宇宙因为怒火提升的那一瞬间，漆黑而扭曲的“藤蔓”破土而出，将四人的战场死死环绕，连上空都包围了。漆黑却并不能影响经受过训练的狂斗士与圣斗士的视线，在两个狂斗士诧异与轻视、夏哲“我就知道会是这样”的视线里，夏哲迅速后退并往身上倒了些成分不明的液体，而两个狂斗士的身体快速的不受控制的麻痹并溃烂。很快，在意志输给身体的肌肉组织后，两个狂斗士倒下了。  
“阿波罗神庙的祭司应该救得了他们。”夏哲迅速评估，并掏出自家养的黑色小乌龟：“好了，现在就靠你了，小黑！”  
正把混合毒素回收的伊德纳兹闻言回头看了眼那个小乌龟：“……你打算干什么，虐待你的宠物吗，像上次那样指使他给你挖藏零食的地道的话，我可要向帕伽索斯大人举报了。”  
“不是啦，况且那是帕伽索斯大人也批准了好吗。”夏哲兴致勃勃的把小乌龟捧到伊德纳兹面前：“现在是见证奇迹的时刻——”  
“什么奇迹……——？？？这是哪儿？？？”伊德纳兹对于突然地位置转换，表现出了极度的不适应。  
夏哲指了指不远处的城池：“喏，阿弗得纳城。”  
“？？？”伊德纳兹和被叫做小黑的乌龟大眼瞪小眼，然而他很快发现了这只乌龟底下还趴着一条小泥鳅……  
“……emm，是瞬间移动之类的吧，我懂了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为我看到的版本太多导致我也搞不清楚谁是哥哥谁是弟弟……反正一个善拳击一个善马术一个半神一个是人就是了哈哈哈哈


	9. 第九章   任务完结进行时☆

“好了，现在地方也摸到了，就差找到海伦公主了……”夏哲笑眯眯的对伊德纳兹说：“就交给你了！”  
“为什么？？”伊德纳兹顶着一脑袋问号：“平时也没见着你有脸盲什么的啊？找普通人的话还是我们两个一起去要快一些的吧？”  
夏哲解释道：“就当是你先尝试着自己做做任务嘛，基本都是一个人的任务，很少有多人行动，现在也没剩什么难度了，那两个无视雅典娜殿下下次见面我们可以直接打一架的斯巴达王子暂时也赶不过来，正好可以给你练个手嘛。”  
“……感谢你这么贴心？”伊德纳兹面色有些纠结的说。  
“不客气，不客气。”夏哲嘿嘿笑了笑。  
——不，他真的不是那个意思。伊德纳兹腹诽道，是圣斗士心智成熟太快还是什么其他原因，一般的十岁都不到的孩子，一个人出远门都得担心会不会走丢，圣斗士里已经可以一个人出任务了！  
啊，不行，这吐槽的习惯估计一时半会改不掉了。  
而当伊德纳兹到达阿弗得纳城时，一个新的问题出现了：目前他的小宇宙正卡在第六感与第七感之间，不上不下，虽然被黄金圣衣认同但是无法穿上黄金圣衣的尴尬地位——第七感是雅典娜设定的能够穿上黄金圣衣的一道门槛。  
所以，没办法穿上黄金圣衣的他，要怎么证明自己的圣斗士身份啊。  
伊德纳兹一边习惯性的挠着头，一边在阿弗得纳城的皇宫内晃悠。托平时从其他几位黄金圣斗士那里学来的小知识与小技巧，他把大片行宫都搜遍了都没有人发现他。而他确实是不知道海伦的具体位置，也没有见过海伦，所以只能一点一点的搜索。但凭借着圣斗士基础的速度，不一会儿就已经搜遍了大半个行宫。  
当他打算加快速度时，前方传来的呼喝声让他停了下来。  
“你以为与那位的克里特王有相同的名字就可以拥有特权、偷懒不干活吗！别让人发笑了！你不过是区区的奴隶！”  
“说起来，这东西怎么会拥有那个名字？总不能，是她的父母很喜欢她？”  
“哈，谁知道？话说雅典人会用这种方式表达喜爱？那可是那位克里特的王！再说，这家伙的父母还不是作为恢复自由身的条件之一之后赶快把她卖了？喏，连着那个病恹恹的臭小鬼一起。”  
在大人的哄笑声里面，混杂着细小的辩解声：“我弟弟他只是病了……要是能找到药，或是能休息一下，就能好了……”  
“哈哈哈！你听见没有！就一个连畜生都不如的奴隶都敢说这种话！休息？想吃药？行啊，让我们快活一下，我们再去替你找主管商量商量？”其他人开始哄堂大笑。  
围在一起的明显有六个人，伊德纳兹没有太费劲就感知到了。  
本来伊德纳兹是没太打算管这件事情的，毕竟现在的希腊还是奴隶制的社会，他管得了一次，但是管不了所有事。但是，对话里的“克里特王”这个称呼引起了他的注意力，在现在的希腊，联合着他们所说的雅典人，能被如此称呼的也只有那个他知道的宙斯与欧罗巴的儿子，半神米诺斯——当然实际是否如此他就不知道了，毕竟帕伽索斯虽然让他们背各神族的神谱，但那里面也没仔细提人家神王的风流情史，况且但凡涉及到他曾经知道的跟神王的八卦有关的神祇就统统不太对账。不知道是不是因为神后的缘故做的官方版，或者是确实不是这回事。或许有详细记了这类事情的书籍，不过他还没找到就是了。  
那这个丫头又是怎么回事？虽说没有太严重的避讳，但现在一般是不会把名字取得与高等身份之人相似。  
伊德纳兹站在阴影里，女孩的尖叫声与哭泣声从他耳畔擦过，他没什么感触，甚至有点无动于衷，仍然在思考自己的疑问，甚至是发散思考学过的所谓的各地的民俗。直到一声凄厉嘶哑的叫喊：“姐姐！”  
……去找海伦公主吧。这些人渣就祝愿他们短命和死后多吃点苦头了。回神的伊德纳兹想，他刚迈出一步，“辉火！跑、快跑！！！跑出去！唔唔唔、咳，呃……”  
等等？？辉火？？？米诺斯？？？这他喵是什么冥斗士幼年悲惨经历吗？？？  
为首的男人踹了踹瘫软在地的女孩，向同伴抱怨道：“干什么啊你，那一拳也太用力了吧？这样都不会动弹了，玩着都没意思了。”  
“有什么关系，那个男孩不还是好好的吗？”  
“哎呀我可不敢，万一我也得病了呢？我可没钱去买药啊。好了快点快点，我们休息时间也没个多少。”  
“那这两人怎么办？”  
“完事后丢出去呗，反正也没人知道是我们做的。”  
“不，我看到了哦。”  
“谁！？”男人们回头，却只看见一个年岁不大的孩子向他们走来。那是个极其漂亮的孩子，有着犹如众神亲赐的美貌，一切珍宝在其面前都暗淡无光，声音也是十分悦耳。他们敢打赌，所有国家的公主都没有这个孩子漂亮，那个以美貌闻名的海伦公主也不一定有这种程度！  
极其让人不快的目光。伊德纳兹脑门绷起一根青筋。  
“哟，这是哪儿来的孩子啊？叔叔们没见过你啊。”其中有个男人试图向伊德纳兹伸出手，不知是想摸哪儿。  
——圣斗士不准对普通人出手？帕伽索斯和雅典娜什么时候说过这种话？！  
极其厌恶这种性质行为的伊德纳兹瞬间暴怒，身边淡紫色的雾气随着小宇宙的猛烈增长，渐渐变为黑紫色。只是单纯的雾气对强敌是没有太大的作用的，在他的无意识控制下，这些雾气凝成一片片黑色花瓣，瞬间将那几人围在正中。花瓣高速旋转，刹那间，几人便被绞成了碎末，剩下的沫子也被雾气腐蚀得干干净净。  
伊德纳兹抬手，那些尚在空中旋转的花瓣便汇聚在他手心，歪歪扭扭地拼成了一朵玫瑰的模样：“撕裂一切的黑玫瑰么……远远不够啊。”  
他无法做到直接将小宇宙凝成玫瑰的模样，那么只能退而求其次。再说了，黑玫瑰所追求的本来就是撕裂，单片的花瓣虽然势小，但是看起来威力不减，也恰好体积小，不易让敌人产生警觉；成朵的黑玫瑰破坏力可以，但是就LCss里面来看，是能直线攻击，但是一旦花谢，就没有作用了，还不如每一片都质量过硬的花瓣来的畅快。况且，花瓣还可以做到绞杀这个围攻效果呢。  
简单来说这个退而求其次的产物还算是比较满意的。  
而且——伊德纳兹看着身上不知何时出现的双鱼座黄金圣衣，这样一来，就能证明他的小宇宙已经突破到了第七感。不过说真的，以前看见黄金圣斗士时是多么激动，现在，他穿上了黄金圣衣，却只有一个感觉——终于可以光明正大的办正事了。  
当然，在此之前，他还有点别的事情要解决，比如，面前的叫米诺斯的小丫头，还有抱着姐姐边哭还边装作凶狠的辉火小男孩。  
不得不说，小宇宙突破了，在加上圣衣的增幅，这对于伊德纳兹来说，就是看起来又长高了，勉勉强强看起来有十二三岁的样子，这更意味着……他比夏哲高。待会那个家伙不知道又要怎么吐糟啊。伊德纳兹完全没有杀人之后的紧张，或是之类的情绪，反而是很轻松的脑内开小差。也不知是在转移思想……还是他现在已经确实无法对这方面的事情有什么波动了。  
伊德纳兹抖掉可能溅在身上的血点，在女孩面前蹲下，手上汇聚着小宇宙：“让一下，一般的骨裂之类的程度，我还是能够处理的。”  
男孩似乎不太能听懂伊德纳兹说的名词，但是还是乖乖松了手，他眼睛都不眨的盯着伊德纳兹的手，伊德纳兹有预感，他的手要是乱动一下，说不定那男孩就要扑过来咬他了。  
哎，但是他现在也才六七岁吧，身体年龄。思想上虽说不止，但也只会觉得小孩子麻烦好吗。什么？五年不亏？呸，伊德纳兹表示谁敢跟他玩那个梗，他打断谁的腿，敢拿余生开玩笑的就放肆来吧。  
“现在应该好了，可以尝试动一下。”但在对待真正的小孩子的时候，伊德纳兹还是尽量做出和颜悦色的表情。  
然而面前两小孩基本不买账，沉默的盯着伊德纳兹，看得伊德纳兹的耐心嗖嗖的掉。  
正当他在纠结该怎么哄小孩时——这无疑是伊德纳兹的痛脚。夏哲却是突然出现了。  
对于这位战友兼前辈，伊德纳兹很配合的扭过头，用一个疑惑的眼神表现给夏哲看。但是夏哲完全没有get到点：“纳茨你这是怎么了？突然感觉你的小宇宙在飞速增长，而且波动幅度很厉害，还带着杀气，是不是遇到什么麻烦事了？咦，你的脸色很不好看啊，怎么了？哟这里还有两个小鬼，看上去你帮了他们的忙，是准备带孩子么？可我记得你明明很不喜欢闹腾的小孩啊。上次天鸽座的那个小家伙不就是被你瞪哭了么。哎哎哎！我还没说完呢！我这不是在关心你么！”  
“感谢关心。”夏哲来了，伊德纳兹将正好可以将两个小家伙放在一边：“现在可以去完成任务了。刚刚听见有侍女聊天，海伦就在这前方五百米的宫殿里。看守不是很严。”  
“那我回去等着？”夏哲瞥了那边五具残尸的位置一眼，出奇的没有唠叨。  
而米诺斯看着伊德纳兹瞬间消失，怔在那里，似乎是在想什么问题。连辉火叫她都没有听见。半晌，似乎是下了什么决心：“你们是……什么人？”  
夏哲虽然对于人很热情，但也仅限于熟人：“怎么？”  
“你们，很强吧？”  
“对于人类来说是的。因为我们是雅典娜殿下的圣斗士。”夏哲说，在提及的时候，似乎有那么点骄傲。  
“能带我一起走么？我也想，想要能够改变自己命运的力量！”  
夏哲倒是没有想过米诺斯会说出这种话：“哦？但是命运那种东西，就算你拥有了力量也无法改变，这是事实。”  
“我想试试。”米诺斯一副下定决心的摸样。  
“随你。”伊德纳兹突然出现，怀里横抱着一个摸约十五六岁的女孩，看着女孩红颜祸水般的容貌，但身上却比平常的公主或是大小姐多了股凌厉之意，一看便知是斯巴达的公主，海伦。不过现在这位公主双眸紧闭，手上还攥着伊德纳兹的披风。  
“担心她吵。”伊德纳兹面无表情，对见面就弄昏人家这事毫无愧疚之意，更别提对美丽的欣赏就怜香惜玉，毕竟这种类型的脸他已经在各类游戏动漫里看遍了，更别提还不是他的菜。而且他在礼节方面也都做好了，帕伽索斯想用流星拳教训他都没理儿。  
夏哲一挑眉，不置可否。  
“不过，圣域可不是小孩子过家家的地方。随时都会伤亡。”伊德纳兹不打算多留：“要是没有觉悟去激发力量，还是当一个普通人比较好。”  
“你那力量根本不是来自觉悟，只是你的愤怒。”米诺斯大声说道。  
“逞口舌之利。”伊德纳兹一闪身消失了。夏哲摇摇头，拎起辉火和米诺斯，迅速跟上。


	10. 第十章   这位老哥，谣言停一停

虽然伊德纳兹和夏哲两人手动关掉了他们的小宇宙信号，但是这并不影响他们去搜索波吕克斯的小宇宙。  
没一会儿，他们就发现了波吕克斯的踪迹，速度很快，虽说离这里还有一大段距离。不过看起来，他似乎心情很糟糕，打算少说得是要把某座城打下来，屠城都说不定是有可能的。  
考虑到半神的破坏力……为了不死在教皇大人的流星拳下，夏哲和伊德纳兹也是拼上了自己的极限。夏哲迅速放倒了米诺斯和辉火，拎到一个隐蔽并且安全的地方后，顺手下了个结界——若是让这俩小家伙活蹦乱跳的到处乱跑，那可就不太好，不论如何，还未有定数的人还是不要知道太多为妙。  
在夏哲处理完事之后，伊德纳兹那边也准备的差不多了。双鱼座黄金圣衣全副武装，就连被经常吐糟的影响发型的头盔也认真的带好。原本夏哲是不打算跟过去的，但是在这半年的相处时光里，他算是明白了伊德纳兹的一个习惯：越是严肃的场合说话就越偷工减料。经常一句话几个词一删，结果就变成另外的意思。在配上他那不知为何常年自带的有点嘲讽的语气……夏哲想想总觉得回去后得再和帕伽索斯说一声，绝对不能放伊德纳兹一个人出任务，不然铁定会坏事，迟早的。  
以上念头在夏哲脑袋里徘徊了不足千分之一秒就拍板定了下来。心中一动，天秤座的圣衣也迅速覆盖在他身上。碍于习惯……他是真不想戴天秤座的头盔啊，实在是太影响发型了，好不容易被风吹到恰到好处的头发，头盔一戴全都压趴了。  
对于夏哲一副“我跟你一起去”的架势，伊德纳兹也没说什么。他自己的习惯多多少少也明白一些，而且夏哲比他多进圣域的那两年也不是白混的。在经验上的差距就不可言说，现在夏哲愿意搭把手，伊德纳兹自然更不会介意。  
说起来，帕伽索斯对于礼节之类的是十分重视的，光是礼仪课就占了新人的大部分时间。不说圣域的重要地位，帕伽索斯要求这门礼仪课必须人人都高线过关，并且光是那考核不及格就让太阳神阿波罗直接痛殴这一条规定就足够让人全心全意认真学习了。  
伊德纳兹也自然如此。本来他学这些个繁文缛节，刚开始是有些不适应的。但是，现在这个时期，二代神当中的太阳神也还履行着一部分他原来的职责，这就使得在后世被称作是太阳神，但是其实是掌管光明、音乐、诗歌、医药的阿波罗是比较闲的，虽然比他妹妹阿尔忒弥斯忙一点。而阿波罗对于雅典娜这个能够在自家妹妹阿尔忒弥斯面前说些他的好话的神的请求，是比较乐意帮点小忙的。比如拿沙包活动筋骨，之类的。  
在看到有个白银圣斗士被痛殴到不省人事只有一口气时，就算是伊德纳兹这种不太把旁事当回事的人，也得好好的认真学习了。  
虽然以他的身高来公主抱海伦看起来有些不伦不类，但是，你别想指望现在比他还要矮一点的夏哲来干这事。虽是双手横抱海伦，但是借着黄金圣衣的高覆盖率，两人没有一丝一毫的肌肤接触，这是最基本的该做的。见着伊德纳兹准备好了，夏哲一手放在伊德纳兹肩上，瞬移。  
百万雄师，兵临城下。  
当伊德纳兹和夏哲来到一个便于观察的较高地势时，看到的就是这个景象。斯巴达的士兵放眼望去不见边，而被包围的城市的士兵也不是吃干饭的，所有的城邦都顾忌着其他城邦的出兵，早早的都做好了备战的准备。  
伊德纳兹在之前并没有用手刀什么的劈昏海伦，只是用了一种稍带麻醉效果的东西。算算时间，差不多也该醒了。  
“对于雅典的国王忒休斯对海伦公主所做出的恶劣行为，我等表示歉意。这种率性行为，雅典娜殿下会亲自对他做出决断。”面对一脸警惕就差一拳挥上来的海伦，伊德纳兹面无表情背着早就打好草稿的台词，实在不行，顺着模板套也好说。  
“你们是……”海伦身为斯巴达的公主，多多少少也听闻过一些传闻——战争女神雅典娜带领着她的战士们——保卫大地什么的？不过不得不说，虽然现在还是神话时代，但是这消息误传的也是离谱了点。什么保卫大地，从来就没有人或者神抢过好么！此时大地还是好好的在原本的她那里。  
“我等身为战争女神雅典娜殿下的圣斗士，此行亦代表着女神殿下的意愿。”夏哲看着伊德纳兹开始进入沉默状态，连忙接话：“殿下吩咐吾等，须将将海伦公主您毫发无损的送回斯巴达。”  
“前方便是令兄的军队，我等会让您安全回营，请安心。”关键时候伊德纳兹没有掉链子也没有出现语意混乱，这让夏哲小小的放下悬着的心。不过当他看见伊德纳兹打算直接用瞬移时愣是小心脏没吓出来——喂喂伊德纳兹你难道忘了你前不久还在晕各类瞬移吗！之前海伦昏迷着也无所谓，反正可以解释为被人做的手脚，但是现在就难得说了，天知道那些个斯巴达的王子们是不是妹控啊！而且要是被自己的技能眩晕了挂上了debuff，那可是很丢脸的啊！  
事实证明，夏哲的顾虑也不算是想多了。伊德纳兹刚刚开始确实是打算瞬移的，但他很快想起自己的遭遇——真特么叫个难受。于是换位思考一下，海伦估计会更糟糕——她连小宇宙都没有，在他的小宇宙与速度之下，还能不能好好保持人形都是个问题。所以他愣是在中途掐断了技能，改为用小宇宙增加跳跃力，顺便这回他终于记得加护盾这种事情了。在两军大将出阵前的互相废话、俗称嘴炮挑战单挑之际，一瞬间来到两军相夹空地之中。  
——毕竟波吕克斯和卡斯托尔不是来增加额外的战争的，他们目前只是来抢回自己的妹妹的。本来都已经定好两军各出一人单挑来决胜负的，结果没开始呢，就有人影从天而降，打乱了全部的安排。  
风静，尘散。两个身着金色战甲的身影便彻底显露出来。来人不高，看起来都只有摸约十一二岁的样子，顿时两军一片哗然声起。  
不过他们所针对的可不一样。斯巴达人震惊则是因为有眼尖的看见他们被拐走的公主海伦正被其中一人横抱着；至于另外的城邦的军队则惊讶于——那似乎是战争女神雅典娜的战士！？圣域这个雅典娜在人界的大本营离这里也不算太远，再加上这里也是雅典娜所庇佑的城市之一，对于圣斗士什么的基本上他们都多多少少知道一点，并且引以为豪。现在出现的，看其圣衣规格便知绝对是黄金圣斗士，能不哗然声起么。  
“我等奉吾之主君，战争女神雅典娜殿下神喻前来，将斯巴达的的公主海伦，归还于斯巴达人。”伊德纳兹扬声道，虽说其实并没有用多大的力，但是在场所有人都听见了。顿时场上又是一阵议论声。  
瞬间，所有人都有点蒙。怎么，雅典的守护神雅典娜这次竟然不站在雅典人那边？  
“身为人类，却妄想与众神诋行同事，不自量力。”夏哲也很有默契的同开嘲讽模式。  
“至于雅典的国王忒休斯，徒见美色，妄想挑战诸神的威严，战争女神不会再庇佑他。”夏哲顿了顿，把刚刚得到的情报说了出来——忒休斯那家伙还真是胆大妄为，抢了斯巴达的公主不说，现在又和损友跑到冥界去打算抢冥后。结果呢？听说是在前往朱迪安的路上被发现了，现在八成还在被冥官或者冥斗士之类的狠揍吧。  
“雅典娜殿下喜爱公正，自然不会随意施行戒罚。此乃英雄的行为，并非国王的行事，因而不会牵连无关者。”末了，伊德纳兹又补了一句，这下，大部分人脸色才好看些。  
“你们也不过是人类吧？虽说是战争女神的战士，但要我们如何确认汝等未曾扭曲神意？！”波吕克斯厉声道。  
“吾等仅奉神喻而行。”伊德纳兹看着海伦似乎缓了口气，单膝屈下半蹲，让海伦自己站起。动作优雅到无可挑剔。  
看着海伦掩饰不住惊吓的神情迅速向他们的方向跑去，波吕克斯和卡斯托尔两人一直紧绷的心才略微放下。  
然而，异变突生。一只箭矢带着破空声呼啸而至，对准的，赫然是身为人类的卡斯托尔！  
在所有斯巴达人大呼不妙、即使是距离很近的波吕克斯都没有注意到那支箭矢的离弦，箭矢又骤然停下。片片黑色花瓣绕着箭矢轻轻飞舞着，箭尖所对，却是一朵黑玫瑰。“别忘了我们啊。”伊德纳兹冷冷的看着站在城墙上的男人，语气不善。  
啪。轻轻一声，那只犹带射日之势的箭矢就这么碎掉了。而那个放冷箭的男人则被夏哲卡着脖子拎下来，毫无反抗能力。夏哲还顺带拎着黄金剑，在两军之间劈开一道深不见底的沟壑，起点震慑作用。然后就这么走了过来把人往两个王子面前一扔：“按照规矩，这个人应交给二位处置。”  
但不料，波吕克斯的表情看上去也是极其不满：“汝等插手，是认为我们防不下这种程度的暗算吗？”  
“稍有逾越，还请殿下谅解，我等并无轻视之意。只是尚且无法确定偷袭者是何身份前，当以谨慎为上。”夏哲看着伊德纳兹脸刷的黑下去，连忙开口两边打圆场——天知道伊德纳兹会不会现在就开始打击报复。  
“不，是我失态了，尚未考虑周全。还请这位小先生与那位小小姐不要放在心上。”波吕克斯就算性格再怎么冲，他好歹也是斯巴达的二王子，这些基本的东西自然也分得清楚——不过他说话那语气在伊德纳兹听起来就比较欠了。  
“……二王子更当明察秋毫，我变成性别女是不可能的。”伊德纳兹在临走前，忍住了翻白眼等各种不雅行为，扔下一句话离开了。  
夏哲摊摊手，再次以十分官方的语气对斯巴达的两位王子及一位公主表示了深切的问候与歉意，然后跟上了伊德纳兹的步伐，留下一堆混乱的人和若有所思的波吕克斯。  
“怎么了？”几乎是全程充当背景板的卡斯托尔终于有机会开口。  
波吕克斯摸着下巴：“原来……圣斗士里面没有女人啊。”  
等等！少年人你是怎么想到这个结论的！伊德纳兹他只是表示他不是妹子但是为什么你就得出了圣斗士里面没有妹子这个结论啊！喂喂，睁大眼看看，虽然是五比一，但也不是不存在好吗！  
……所以说，那什么圣斗士里面没有女性即使是有也要摈弃自己的女性身份的这个条规，其实是条流言，而且还是从雅典的死对头斯巴达那边传过来的么？？  
话说这玩儿意在后世真的是条死规定吗？？？  
看人家让叶就不太care的！


	11. 第十一章   喵主子啊啊啊啊啊啊——

“纳茨？你在这里干什么？”夏哲顺着伊德纳兹的小宇宙找到他时，发现伊德纳兹并没有回到之前藏匿昏迷中的米诺斯辉火的地方，而是去了另外的一个森林里。  
伊德纳兹没有回头，而是继续蹲在一棵树下，背对着夏哲，不知道在干什么。夏哲走近几步，赫然看见——  
“咦，这不是你前几个月弄出来的奇怪生物吗？我记得当初是被斯科达一把火烧没了，害得你和他一起被帕伽索斯大人训了的那个玩儿意？怎么这里还有一个？没记错的话，我这玩儿意好像是有吞噬小宇宙的功能吧？听说上次那几个杂役候补生明明用小宇宙试着挣脱，结果被卷得更结实了……这是上次那个吗？残留物的复苏？还是你重新弄出来的？”夏哲自己一个人就能在那里嘀嘀咕咕老久。  
“这是新的试验品。”伊德纳兹站起身，拍拍身上根本不存在的灰。摸摸那已经有他高的视觉黑暗系扭曲生物，声音里带着一丝诡异的……满足感？  
“原来如此，试验品啊，怪不得只有这么一点大。上次那个好像是差不多有半个双鱼宫大了吧？唔，没记错的话，这个东西好像结实得很呢，一般的刀砍火烤都没用，最后还是斯科达亲自上阵。那你现在把它弄出来是打算……喂，伊德纳兹，你的脸，突然出现了些纹路，没事吧？要回去找安德弗亚看一下吗？？”  
“没事，夏哲，不要紧，这只是一种类似附加的额外纹路的东西。之前觉醒第七感时发现的，似乎能够提升我自身小宇宙的威力。”伊德纳兹摸了摸脸，虽然确实是有些不适感，像是涂抹了些带有刺激性的药物，但似乎也没有什么其他的影响。  
“这么说……我好像听说过？祭血战纹？”夏哲注意力瞬间被转移走。  
“……不一样的。那个是增加力量暴击行动力减少体力，这个只是增加法力的- -+”伊德纳兹想了想，干脆就这么解释了。他相信身为能在一定程度上通晓古今的夏哲是能够听懂的。夏哲也是不负他所望，虽说脑子里想的都不知是什么方面的东西，但是他明显瞬间懂了伊德纳兹的意思。  
“那么……你把这玩儿意弄出来，是打算干什么呢？”两人闲扯了半天，终于回到正题：“说起来，这个东西……该不会是你的召唤兽吧？”夏哲半开玩笑的说道。  
“……这个建议很值得尝试欸。”伊德纳兹想了想：“之前大概是因为小宇宙不够所以没办法控制；现在虽然能够粗浅的控制，但是造成的伤害或者别的效果却似乎不太能达到我的要求……也还得进一步实验，再进行观察吧。”  
夏哲做了一会儿思考状，有点不确定的开口：“既然是召唤兽……纳茨你有没有考虑过给它点……类似祭品之类的东西？一般的召唤兽什么的虽然没有直说，但也是存在用类似灵力魔力之类的，来换得帮助的原理。但要是是契约兽或是别的，就得另说了。”  
“祭品？”伊德纳兹怔了一下。他倒是被夏哲提醒了，如果是按夏哲的说法，那也确实没什么歧义。毕竟他能把这东西从不知道哪里的地方“召唤”出来，其基本就是他的小宇宙。  
夏哲看着伊德纳兹进入思考状，也没再说话，而是静静的站在一边。  
半晌，伊德纳兹结束了沉思，他他抬起右手，拇指在食指上划了一条血痕，然后抬手按在了那团暗黑系生物上。只见刹那间，也只有刹那间，那团暗黑系生物越发扭曲，疯狂的长出了长长的枝条！两米！三米！四米！很快就超过了周边树木的高度，在这森林中相当显眼！  
“……哇哦，真是跟吃了兴奋剂一样。”夏哲眼角略有抽搐的看着这一坨瞬间疯涨、扭动着的藤蔓横扫着周围事物、瞬间就清出了一片空地但是对伊德纳兹护得相当严实的……玩儿意。虽然他为伊德纳兹的实验成功而感到高兴，但是……为什么他会觉得有些背后发凉？  
正当他疑惑时，就看见伊德纳兹突然笑着问道：“正好夏哲你在这里……能帮我试一下它的抗击打程度么？”  
笑了！伊德纳兹竟然笑了？！夏哲忽然在心里碎碎念起来：虽然伊德纳兹笑着拜托他，但是为什么总觉得哪里不对？他的直觉在预警噢？大概是以前他总是板着脸或是都是些不太开心的表情吧，不过既然是纳茨的请求，他自然是会帮忙啦。  
于是禀行着为朋友两肋插刀也在所不辞的夏哲欣然同意，拿着天秤座圣衣配套的黄金剑就劈了上去。结果——“哇哦，好结实呢。”  
夏哲用了七成力，但是却只在藤蔓上留下一道白痕，这可是相当罕见的。这可是天秤座圣衣的黄金剑啊，虽说综合威力比不过库克尔的圣剑，但是上面可是有着特殊加成，也不至于连个植物都砍不动吧。  
这回，夏哲是认真起来了，但是……大家觉得他还会有这个机会么？  
只见那被砍了的枝条扭动了一下，然后它就一分为二二分为四四分为八八分为十六——没一会儿就把夏哲捆了个结结实实。  
作为兼职的巫卜，夏哲也多少是懂些通灵之术，稍稍解读点动植物的意愿是没太大问题的，就比如他现在就看见那株“藤蔓”上顶着一堆卡通效果的代表生气含义的黑色井字符号。  
“我说藤蔓兄，我可是奉了你的主人的命令来的，你可不能当真啊。这只是一个实验，实验你懂吗藤蔓兄。我跟你这只是开个玩笑，顺带看看你的防御力怎么样啊藤蔓兄。所以说呢你就把那些看起来就很锋利的尖刺收起来吧，这可不是开玩笑哈，这一戳下去可就会要命的，目前这人类的身体构造可是注定了非常脆弱的啊，没你这么高攻高防血还厚，而且你还吞了我那么多小宇宙呢——伊德纳兹快点让这玩儿意停下来啦！！！”在多次砍伐无效，并且还连轰了好几个大招，结果这藤蔓越长越壮实的时候，撑不住的夏哲，选择投降。  
“可是……我没想到夏哲你竟然会这么给力的爆发小宇宙……现在这玩儿意太大了，超过了我的上限——总之我根本没办法控制它啊。”伊德纳兹苦笑着用仅残存在外面的小拇指指指自己，现在，他也正被这玩儿意捆了个结实。  
“这难道就是传说中的控制不成反被召唤兽控制？纳茨你以后可得悠着点，这要是抖出去，咱们雅典娜殿下的英明神武的黄金圣斗士的形象可都没了。而且你还得多练练小宇宙，以后教皇大人晚上带着我们冥想的时候你可千万不能再睡着了，不然你看看这就是后果，小宇宙都不够操控自己的召唤兽——等等等等！你这是往哪摸啊藤蔓兄！诶诶诶！那里可不能——@%e#eo#$&*#$$%#d*”夏哲，卒。  
“……”同样，被自己的“通灵兽”狠狠地坑了一把的伊德纳兹，卒。  
——卧槽这是哪门儿的通灵兽啊！触手系生物都这么可怕的吗？！为啥会喜欢往缝里钻啊艹！  
以上，伊德纳兹在事后的吐糟。  
————————  
好半天后，大概是有时间限制还是啥的，那诡异生物“噗”的一声自动消失，夏哲和伊德纳兹这才重见天日。  
“……伊德纳兹……”夏哲用充满怨念的眼神盯着自己的战友。  
“实在不好意思……”伊德纳兹干笑着，突然闹出这种乌龙事，他自己一时半会儿也不知道该怎么处理。  
夏哲叹口气，“算了，现在也就稍微耽搁了点时间。记得这次教训吧，下次搞这种实验还是请帕伽索斯大人或是雅典娜殿下在一旁帮你看着吧。”  
也幸好那个暗黑系生物似乎只是打算开个玩笑（？），两人都没有受到实质性的伤害。夏哲看起来没太在意这件事，倒是伊德纳兹自己实在是不好意思，干巴巴的道了歉后讪讪的不知该说什么。他们稍稍调整了一下小宇宙，去找到还尚在昏睡中的米诺斯和辉火，瞬移回了圣域，只不过——  
“雅典娜殿下在上！圣域这是怎么了？！被敌人入侵了么？！？！”夏哲和伊德纳兹齐齐表示震惊。  
在他们面前的，虽说圣域还是那个圣域，十二宫还是十二宫。但是，原本气势恢宏的黄道十二宫中，从射手宫一直到水瓶宫那一块儿都已经变为了废墟。而中间的摩羯宫已经连废墟都称不上了，只有一地碎渣。后面的双鱼宫也正在倒塌中，相信离彻底变成废墟也要不了多久了。  
这是哪个家伙敢来作死搞事情啊！？  
夏哲和伊德纳兹在十二宫入口站了一会儿，感觉到其他人的小宇宙都在天蝎宫，干脆直接把两个小小孩儿放在金牛宫，然后直接开了瞬移到了天蝎宫——这是初代黄金圣斗士与教皇帕伽索斯的特权之一，允许在十二宫内瞬移。  
“怎么回事？”夏哲一出天蝎宫，就看见墨菲尼斯、萨尔洛斯、安德弗亚站在通往射手宫的阶梯上，三个人的表情都不太好。他连忙把墨菲尼斯拉到一边，问问是怎么回事。  
“新来的水瓶座。”墨菲尼斯翻个白眼，她对于这种会造成圣域行政处理麻烦的行为一向是深恶痛绝。一般来说见到都会不客气的往死里揍，现在却在这里站着。难道说……  
“那个家伙很强？”伊德纳兹问道。  
“抱歉，赫墨尔给你们添麻烦了。”安德弗亚扭过头，难得的有了点表情，眼中带着些歉意：“他太好斗了。我之后多劝劝他。”  
看着安德弗亚难得的开了金口，伊德纳兹一挑眉，什么都没说。心里却是在嘀咕：难道从初代起，蝎瓶瓶蝎就已经开始了孽缘么……不过安德弗亚是冰山脸，那么这个水瓶座……他突然觉得画面太美，完全不敢看也不能看了。  
“说起来，怎么没看见库克尔和斯科达？而且闹了这么大动静，雅典娜殿下和帕伽索斯大人怎么没出来管管？”夏哲左右看了看，却发现少了些人。  
墨菲尼斯随口道：“帕伽索斯大人在库克尔回来后就拉着他走了，似乎是有点事，就在白羊宫口直接没影了；雅典娜殿下在你们走之后似乎是收到了请帖还是什么的，也先走了。至于斯科达……”  
她指了指那堆废墟：“正在被胖揍。”  
“哈？！”夏哲一脸“我书读的少你别骗我”：“斯科达是被揍的那个？！”  
“驴你有什么意思吗。”墨菲尼斯越说脸越黑：“不然那个叫赫墨尔的家伙怎么会那么放肆？拆了摩羯宫又拆了射手宫，拆了射手宫又去拆水瓶宫。啧，现在双鱼宫都要拆完了！这都是什么？是要处理的待办事项！要拨出去的钱！龙王什么的还真是了不起啊？！我迟早要找机会把他套麻袋揍他一顿！”  
……近朱者赤近墨者黑啊墨菲尼斯，伊德纳兹摇了摇头，现在墨菲尼斯说话的语气虽说已经没那么阴阳怪气，但却是跟着夏哲的语气学得像了十之八九。  
“龙王？东海西海北海南海龙王？”夏哲皱眉。  
“不，是极光与冰川之王。”安德弗亚扭头解释道。  
Emm……没听说过。  
正在几人胡扯之际，忽然一股灼热的气息扑面而来。  
“斯科达这是要放大招了么？那个效果非常宏大的大火柱？”夏哲摸摸下巴。  
“应该吧，毕竟被打了这么久，蓄力都应该蓄好了吧。”墨菲尼斯观望状。  
话音未落，一道直径远超过双鱼宫的金红色凝实火柱升腾而起，一瞬间便将双鱼宫笼罩在内。  
然而，仅不过一刹那，玄色冰柱便如附骨之疽沿着火柱蔓延而上，瞬间将只升高两三百米的火柱彻底冰封在内，反而是玄色冰柱直入云霄。  
这异变来的太突然。在场所有人还没反应过来，冰柱便已“啪”一声轻响碎掉，至于处于大招波及范围内的双鱼宫，连渣都没了，比摩羯宫还碎的干净些。  
夏哲还没来得及和墨菲尼斯一同发表一下被打脸的感觉，就听见后面传来十分细小的“啪叽”一声。扭头一看，伊德纳兹正一手拍地，原本已经消失了的紫色纹路又重新出现。这一次不仅只是脸颊边缘有，纹路正在逐渐蔓延，以右侧颈为中心，逐渐覆盖了整个右上半身，原本深蓝色的眼睛，右眼却渐渐带上了一抹暗紫色！  
“伊德纳兹？你——”  
“是可忍孰不可忍，这是帕伽索斯大人教我的。况且我也从来不是什么好脾气的人。”伊德纳兹冷冷地说着，周身的小宇宙在不断的燃烧，增强，前不久才觉醒了第七感的小宇宙，现在更加猛烈的燃烧爆发：“破坏十二宫，不仅是对财务报表的破坏，还是对于目前身为双鱼宫的守宫者的我的挑衅，这我无法容忍。而且！！”  
“我才养了没两天的猫这个点应该也还在里面睡觉啊！！！”  
——原来是这个原因吗？！？！  
夏哲已经眼神崩坏不愿多言。


	12. 第十二章   小孩子吵架也就是干

巨大的黑色藤蔓从地底疯窜而出，不一会儿就将原双鱼宫遗址围了个结结实实；藤蔓之间互相交错，缠绕着，没一会儿，就似乎是把什么东西捆住，顺带缠了个结结实实。  
凭着黄金圣斗士的良好视力，在场的几个人可以清晰看见，藤蔓不断被薄冰覆盖，但是薄冰迅速消失，取而代之的就是藤蔓又快速长粗了了一圈。  
“哇哦，伊德纳兹你这回意外的——纳茨？！”夏哲半开玩笑的说着，扭头却看见伊德纳兹半边身体都被藤蔓覆盖，虽说最大的只有婴儿手腕粗细，但却在不断地扭动。而伊德纳兹则是半跪在地上喘着粗气。  
夏哲一眼看出这是小宇宙突然过度消耗的症状，再联想到之前的事情，顿时变了脸色。连忙过来打算帮忙，伊德纳兹却摆摆手，示意没有什么事情：“它其实也是有灵性的。”  
通灵？夏哲仔细的感知了一下，发现伊德纳兹的小宇宙正以一个不正常的速度恢复，不一会儿就达到了之前的水平，甚至上限相较原本还更高了。  
“这是这东西的作用……之一？”夏哲想了想，还是加上了后面两个字。  
“嗯。确实也还有些别的作用。”伊德纳兹站起身，身上的藤蔓有一些顺着钻进了地底，身上却仍留有几根，聚成一条，缠在右手臂上，然后不动了。他喘口气，“我过去看看。”  
在他使用瞬移的那一瞬间，那位于原双鱼宫的藤蔓突然开满了银白色的玫瑰。  
“在吸收定量的小宇宙后，还会开出带有与小宇宙性质相符的花朵么？真不知道能不能结出果实啊。”夏哲托着手，摸了摸下巴。不过是真的，从今天起，双鱼座与水瓶座的邻里关系说不定会是一团糟啊。  
鉴于斯科达还从来没有针对过他暴走一次，看起来又有点是那种未来会爆火的傲娇性格、呃，可能其实算是暴娇？啊不对，斯科达哪里娇了，呸。所以伊德纳兹单方面认为他和斯科达的关系还算不错。  
他绕着圈找了找，最终在厚厚的灰中发现了疑似斯科达的头发，伸手戳戳，“……斯科达？”  
斯科达自己坐起来，摇摇头，抖掉身上的灰，“谢啦！”  
他也不是什么过于不干脆的性格，直接道谢：“这玩儿意还是挺给力的嘛。但是上次怎么就被我一下烧没了？”  
“这一个怕火。”言简意赅的回答，继而伊德纳兹一脸问号，期望能从相比较而言博学多识的同僚得到解惑。  
“那家伙是被水瓶星座选中的圣斗士，赫墨尔。龙你应该知道吧？啊，不对，这边世界串用这个名字的种类太多了，但他不是那种小东西，是规模更大的。以前他的封号是极光与冰之王，不过现在就不清楚了，毕竟我知道的关于他的情报还是好几百年前的消息，。性格……龙嘛，差不多都那样的。”斯科达两三句话解释了，然后失去了下文。  
没等伊德纳兹说什么，一旁被斯科达称作赫墨尔的小宇宙忽然猛烈增强——里面还混杂了些其他的能量，瞬间就将包围圈撕了个口子。一道耀眼的白光差点晃瞎伊德纳兹的眼睛，还没待他反应过来，一把暗银色的骨刃便已刺到伊德纳兹面前。就当要连着他的头颅一起撕裂之时，之前一直乖乖趴在伊德纳兹肩膀上的藤蔓突然扭动，一把将骨刃连带着袭击者拍到了一边。  
“这东西也挺管用的嘛。”斯科达一挑眉，然后扭头对着被拍飞的赫墨尔，罕见地开启了明显技能点还没点满的嘲讽技能：“之前第三亲王殿下不是威风凛凛寸步不让么？怎么，突然之间就这么客气起来了？”  
“大皇子殿下可千万别跟我客气，我就一被流放的贱民，怎么能跟天天都养尊处优的大皇子相比呢？”被开嘲讽技能的赫墨尔也不甘示弱，抬起头一句话就扔了回来。  
“您可别这么说，您被贵兄搞翻的时候，我都没个影呢。”  
“哟，您这还知道，自己连个蛋都不是啊。”  
“哼……”  
“嘁……”  
两人又同时别开头，脸上不爽的表情很清晰的显示两人都被戳到了痛脚。  
与斯科达不论何时都一身红色调相对，赫墨尔除了后颈上有一处纹身和底衣是黑色以外，全部都是白色系：银白色的短发和双眸，白色的衣裤，虽然看着很清爽但是——无法掩饰的杀意很明显破坏了全身的气质。  
“……本性不改。”安德弗亚走过来，对着赫墨尔直接进行四字总结。  
“嘿！你怎么能这么说？我可是把头发剪了。”赫墨尔看见安德弗亚走过来，咧嘴露出小虎牙笑了笑。安德弗亚眼神变了变，没说话。  
“贵龙族的审美品味，可真独特啊。那两撮看起来跟死干了似的蚯蚓似的长毛当真顺滑随风飘扬。”不像赫墨尔那边还有安德弗亚可以转移话题的，现在是没人管的状况的斯科达虽然手上打不赢但是看起来似乎是把气出了。  
还真别说，赫墨尔的那一头翘直短毛确实放在神话时代来说有点标新立异。虽说是中规中矩前面不过眉毛后面露出了整个脖颈以至于颈上的纹身还是啥的看的一清二楚，但是——！两边那及腰长的有成年人手指粗的鬓发确实是有点，咳，那什么，这发型挺稀罕的。  
“大皇子殿下怎么能血口喷人呢？这只是在下留过长发的证明罢了……不过家兄的审美确实是挺不伦不类的。”赫墨尔惦念着安德弗亚在一边也不好发作，皮笑肉不笑地回应着。就是在提及“兄长”的时候，杀气实在是没控制住。  
“哈，素闻第三亲王与贵族摄政王不和，今日一见，怕还是真的了。”  
“哪里哪里，大皇子殿下不也与贵族皇帝向来不合么？”  
“……呵呵。”  
“嘻嘻……”  
结果，最后还是赫墨尔占了上风。看着赫墨尔似乎打算继续开嘲讽闹腾起来时，安德弗亚一巴掌拍在他头上：“好好说话。”  
“是是是，愿者服输成王败寇，而且是人们看见败者时必定要听的败者的悲惨过去——话说弗亚你不是知道吗，我就是跟那个混蛋打了一架——啧！那个混蛋居然撩拨老四一起揍我！明明我俩实力相当最后大不了拼个同归于尽。结果老四那不长眼的竟然还真选择跟那个混蛋联手！那就不怕接下来二姐也被阴了之后那个混蛋再捅他一刀么？！”  
“你冷静点。”  
“弗亚你这让我怎么冷静！那个家伙担心我又回去反水，还他妈给我下了封印——”说着赫墨尔指了指后颈上的那个疑似纹身的十字图案：“见了鬼的我是那种说话不算数的么？！他以为谁都跟他一样小心眼啊！艹要不是这玩儿意害得我没办法恢复力量我怎么可能打不过那个杂——混血啊！”  
“哦，原来你身上有封印啊。我说四大龙王怎么可能实力这么糟糕而且还得用偷袭啊。”斯科达在听完赫墨尔那混乱的家庭伦理故事后居然心情不错，都没计较赫墨尔差点喊他“杂种”：“不过我也算是偷偷跑出来的——话说你这连一个未成年的小凤凰都打不过，是不是太惨了点呵。”  
“啊？你丫也不掏脑子想想你那爹又是个什么，你还真觉得自己是个鸟吗？”赫墨尔眼神凶狠地回瞪。  
“都别吵了！”看着这两个家伙还有继续吵下去的意愿，身为小黄金中唯二的妹系势力，墨菲尼斯现在已经濒临暴走边缘：“吵架打架什么的在圣域外随你们！但是！现在！先给我把十二宫修好再说！”  
“啊……一涉及到要负责的财政问题，墨菲尼斯就不淡定了啊，对吧？纳茨？”夏哲半感慨地说了一句。不得不说看这个半年前只有还是五六岁现在看起来就已经十一二岁【伪】的小姑娘咆哮着训斥两个身量比她还高的男生，感觉怪怪的。说着夏哲还捅了一下自从拍飞了赫墨尔后就再也没说话也没有什么动作的伊德纳兹。  
伊德纳兹依旧保持沉默，那个疑似通灵兽的玩儿意早已经消失，他却低着头一言不发。  
“伊德纳兹？”  
“眼睛……刚刚被光……闪到了。”半天，伊德纳兹才憋出一句话。  
“……。”夏哲沉默，而后选择去帮墨菲尼斯实行镇压。  
“所以说，我的第一个任务就是修房子？”在墨菲尼斯就差拎着两人耳朵咆哮时，赫墨尔挑眉说道：“不过我对于这个真不在行，而且还没材料。”  
“雅典娜殿下大概明天早上就能回。”墨菲尼斯冷笑着道：“你肯定听过战无不胜一击灭神的雅典娜殿下……当我没说好了。”  
……墨菲尼斯你的画风都不对了啊。  
“为什么不跟他说？”赫墨尔指指斯科达。  
“他是个例外。鉴于他属于拆迁办，所以教皇大人特赦允许他毁的东西由库克尔全权负责。不过现在看起来你似乎也是隶属于拆迁办的，我可以考虑跟教皇大人上报让安德弗亚代替你。”  
仔细斟酌一下的赫墨尔忽然打了个冷战，他才不要安德弗亚干这种没水平的事！  
“拉达曼提斯。时间回朔。”赫墨尔对着空气说了一声。隐隐有人应了一声，接着，匪夷所思的事情发生了。周围的建筑就像是放倒带一样，转眼间就回复了原样。赫墨尔比了个手势：“辛苦了，去休息吧。”  
“龙侍？挺好用的。”斯科达漫不经心的说了一句。  
“不是侍从，拉达曼提斯他从小跟我玩到大的。”赫墨尔皱着脸，略有不满。  
“那么十分感谢你的小伙伴帮我把我的活都做了。”斯科达拉长音道。  
“……我不跟你这个没人疼的家伙计较。”赫墨尔一翻白眼，火气也是来的快去得快。  
“说的你好像有人疼有人爱似的。”斯科达手停嘴不停。  
“我。”没等赫墨尔接下一句话，一直比较沉默的安德弗亚突然接了一个字。一时间，在场人都被这平时看起来安安静静关键时候一句话梗到极限的家伙怔住了。  
“……我们先想想晚上吃什么吧。食堂肯定是不能吃的，那里的厨师做菜简直惨不忍睹。”斯科达摊摊手。  
“谁让你被库克尔惯坏了……”夏哲小声嘟哝一句，结果收到斯科达的标准微笑一个，吓得夏哲立刻觉得库克尔还是快点回来比较好，虽然那家伙他严肃认真但是——！至少能保证现状有人能够镇压住斯科达这孽障啊！  
“把摩羯宫厨房借我吧，我会做简单的饭菜。之前跟库克尔学了点。”伊德纳兹终于解除了失明状态，揉揉眼睛。  
“伊德纳兹你……”  
“确定不会……”  
“把所有人都毒死么？！”  
——By：见过伊德纳兹制作出来的毒药效果的众小黄金。  
“我以前都是一个人住。虽说我能够与毒共存，但是这也不意味着我光吃毒素之类的就能填肚子，我又不是什么传说中的魔兽之类的。”伊德纳兹说这话时看上去是习惯性的没表情，但不知为何……背后总感觉有些凉飕飕的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：关于赫墨尔老家那边是四个同父异母的独生子女一起干翻了老爹然后又因为傻缺大儿子的灵机一动而互相开打打完了发现又不能杀只能惋惜的流放败者的故事。希望大家食用愉快_(:3」∠)_】  
以及PPS：外传看样子似乎是打算把所有魔星都用上的说……我先说好啊，天空星和天威星这两个天字辈的我是有安排的哟，免得到时候出现撞设定神马的我哭都来不及_(:3」∠)_  
并附赠赫墨尔的兄弟阿姊的简介名单：  
大气与熔岩之王 赫尔玛诺 （大哥）  
山川与森闇之王 诺尔维亚 （二姐）  
极光与冰川之王 赫墨尔  
鸣雷与风暴之王 庭卡尔 （四弟）  
他们又分别司掌创造、生、死、毁灭，在他们之下还有司掌其他的类似空间时间之类的“龙”。  
不过这里的【龙】的定义和常见的有点不一样，他们其实是——Monstar！所谓的巨星之█【现在打码是因为还没到揭秘的时候【喂。


	13. 第十三章   澡堂新增冰水池啦

……拉达曼提斯？伊德纳兹直到把餐盘都摆到桌子上，才后知后觉的想起赫墨尔之前喊过的这个名字。一扭头就看到赫墨尔身后站着一个摸约八九岁的男孩。看那张严肃到绷得死死的小脸，伊德纳兹忽然有了一种冲到斯科达面前问他有没有一个叫艾亚哥斯的亲戚的冲动了。  
这么说起来他之前捡到了一只野生的米诺斯和一只野生的辉火，新同事又带来的一只家养的拉达曼提斯，要是再来一个放养的艾亚哥斯，那么四个人凑一桌麻将都有多的——还能附带一个拆迁办小队。  
不过这位疑与三巨头之中的双足飞龙同名的小家伙看起来还挺……乖的？还是说用老实这个词汇显得比较好？  
……先不提别的，安静下来的赫墨尔也是挺赏心悦目的，只是一开口：“喂，那边那个蓝色长头发净会些旁门左道的人类，你盯着拉达眼睛一转不转的是什么意思？我事先声明，你看多久都没有用哦。拉达他可是不论身心都归属于我哦？”  
不是说是龙王的吗？？？暴君说话会是这个语气吗？？还看起来总有点那什么傲娇属性的既视感？？算了，总比跟个大爷相处要好的多……  
“那是我尚在研究中的召唤兽之类的存在，我相信要是我正确的研究出来了，他们一定会有大的作用的。另外，我的名字是伊德纳兹。希望你能好好的喊我的名字。赫墨尔。”伊德纳兹把一瓶酱油拎到桌子上，放到赫墨尔面前，顺便露出一个微笑。拉达曼提斯十分识趣的侧身进入厨房，远离了他大概也阻止不了的唇枪舌剑的战场，而后端出一大盘子海鲜。  
赫墨尔完全没把伊德纳兹的话放在眼里：“对我来说也没有用。”  
伊德纳兹他……伊德纳兹对此更没什么办法。他不擅长和人杠嘴啊_(；_  
“对了，那这两个小家伙怎么办？”夏哲指指窝在一边，一直很安静的米诺斯和辉火。  
“说实话，我的修行方法不适合他们。干脆说我也不确定还有没有人能够使用我这种修行方法吧。”伊德纳兹没有什么特别的表情，并且他说的也都是大实话，除了他这种自身对毒性有极强的融合的体质，其他人照他这种修行方式学习，只能是送死。但是即使是在传说与不可能氛围浓重的神话时代，拥有这种体质的人都是极少的吧？  
“你愿不愿意跟我学习？我可以教你律法哦。”墨菲尼斯笑眯眯的问米诺斯，夏哲肯带回来的孩子，再加上资质不差，她想着教一下也没太大所谓。  
萨尔洛斯看了辉火一眼：“那你跟我。”  
看着两个小家伙就这么定下了，伊德纳兹忽然有一种“……啊这就是宿命”的感觉。  
虽然在某种程度来说有点不对劲……  
晚饭结束后，伊德纳兹表示他要先回双鱼宫。虽然那个什么时间倒流还是啥的看起来很给力，但是他不敢保证里面的瓶瓶罐罐是不是还都健在。要是碎了或是怎么着了，那他就真的是有得头疼了。  
待伊德纳兹好好地把整个双鱼宫都检查了一遍后，天也黑得差不多了。他仰起头，眯着眼看了会儿天空，翻身跳上了双鱼宫的屋顶。在双鱼座的星辰下，在加上位于圣域双鱼宫，他的小宇宙修行速度可谓事半功倍。有一说法是雅典娜之前费那大劲跟她二伯海皇波塞冬争夺雅典，就是因为这里、这圣域可是能同时囊括88个星座的星象的独一无二的好地方。  
之前的任务充分说明他自己的不足，就像赫墨尔所说的，就算那个召唤物再怎么强，如果他不能完美的控制，那么都不是他自身的力量，只是些旁门左道。所以，不论怎么说，先提高自己的实力才是关键。  
一夜无话。  
第二天一大早，雅典娜的小宇宙忽然出现在圣域，惊动了无数要么醒了要么还在睡的圣斗士——对于他们而言，主君的小宇宙可是特别敏感的存在。而且在雅典娜的小宇宙周围还有另外两个陌生的小宇宙，不论是客人还是其他的什么人，都必须得好好接待，不然有可能会失了圣域的颜面。  
十秒之后，所有在圣域待机的黄金圣斗士全部出现在教皇厅，包括内心里其实有点不太情愿的赫墨尔。  
谁知大家一进教皇厅就看见雅典娜挂着一脸温和无害的微笑：“哎呀呀小孩子就该多睡会儿没必要起这么早嘛，不过你们既然这么积极，我就直接跟你们简单介绍下好了。这两个孩子，金色头发的那个是处女座，银色头发的是巨蟹座。”  
“我是伊洛卡斯。”看起来十一二岁的男孩微笑着跟在场的小黄金们打了个招呼。  
“卡尔罗斯。”如果说处女座笑得一脸高深莫测伊德纳兹还没觉着什么，但是这个巨蟹座为什么跟那个处女座表情是一样的？  
搞啥，嘲讽吗？？  
“另外。”雅典娜继续微笑：“站在安德弗亚身边的那位……就是水瓶座，赫墨尔对吧？”  
赫墨尔虽然奇怪但是还是点点头。  
“你昨天和斯科达打架拆了四座宫殿，但鉴于你把它们修好了，所以在接下来修行的空余时间你就和斯科达一起去占星楼学习吧，顺便抄抄那些典籍，我会检查的哦~”  
——雅典娜殿下您这出去的一天到底发生了什么？！连语气都不对了好吗！  
看着底下大部分小家伙都悄悄变了脸色，雅典娜笑得更灿烂了：“啊，那你们就先和这两个孩子互相认识一下吧，我就不打扰你们一起玩了，其他事情你们等教皇帕伽索斯回来再说吧。”似乎是心情很好的缘故，她在说完后直接消失不见，把教皇厅这个大空间留给了小黄金们。  
随着雅典娜的消失，气氛骤然有些尴尬，最后还是夏哲打破了沉默，互相介绍起来。  
因为大家都是同龄人【？】，所以很快就聊开了。不过看在时间还比较早，所以还有点时间可以带伊洛卡斯和卡尔罗斯了解一下圣域。这个任务就自然而然交给了十分热情的夏哲。  
在出教皇厅前，卡尔罗斯走到伊德纳兹面前，半弯着腰揉了揉伊德纳兹的头发，说了一句话，然后笑眯眯的离开了。  
［……把巨蟹宫当作自己的家？］伊德纳兹皱眉，这是什么招呼，听起来很不对劲啊？是他不知道的希腊什么地方的风俗吗？？热情好客到这个份上以前基本也就是很亲的亲戚才会说这种话吧？  
……那家伙，是不是认错人了？？？  
百思不得其解的伊德纳兹，最后完美的给那位新的巨蟹座同事的怪异行为找到了一个完美的借口。

“泡澡真的超级舒服的！纳茨你不下来吗？”夏哲非常热情的招呼着伊德纳兹：“并且你看，现在不仅有冷水池温水池和热水池，冰水池也都有了哦！”  
——就是因为这样他才不敢下来的啊！！你们把斯科达和赫墨尔当做什么了？？水温调节器吗？！伊德纳兹抱着装有毛巾等浴具的盆，站在浴池边上，干笑着，迟迟犹豫着不敢下来。  
这是圣域的公共大浴场。伊德纳兹也不明白为什么古罗马会有的东西会出现在古希腊，但是在夏哲的强烈推荐下来过一次后，本来从前打死都不肯去澡堂的他现在也愿意偶尔来个一两次。  
至于为什么只是一两次，还是偶尔，那则是因为——  
“行了夏哲，那家伙说不定是害羞了。”墨菲尼斯作势跟夏哲贴着脸说悄悄话，实际上笑声大得所有人都听得见。  
——是的，因为伊德纳兹猜不到哪一天的哪一时刻这个浴场是男浴还是女浴还是什么混浴。普通的时间段内会有标识与规定，但是伊德纳兹不爱人多的场合，所以基本都是很晚才来，这个时候是什么状态就是完全看各人心情了。毕竟可能后世传言古希腊民风开放从而影响到了原本的过去也说不准。  
今天，他是被夏哲勾肩搭背半拖半拉带过来的。然鹅没想到，一进门发现圣域的小黄金们一个个都在，更想不到的是，看起来完全不像是会来这种地方的斯科达和赫墨尔一人端坐在最大的长浴池的一边，坐得稳稳当当，只不过一边池水沸腾一边池水冰结。中央位置水温倒是正好，但是居然没什么人在中间呆着，一个个都挑战极限往两边跑。  
“呃……我看时间也不早了我刚刚也随便洗洗了就不泡了——”伊德纳兹婉拒的话还没来得及说完，脚板一滑整个人一头栽进了水里。  
“哈，我看你该不会是怕水吧？”放出冰层的罪魁祸首赫墨尔无情地嘲笑道。  
伊德纳兹默默地坐起身，抹了把脸上的水，没理赫墨尔。心里不停循环八百遍：“不是我打不过他实在是在浴场打架太伤和气而且传出去多么丢脸啊在竞技场打架也比在浴场打架面子好看些吧”。  
不过下都下来了，还是泡一会儿再回去吧。伊德纳兹这么想着，挑了个喜欢的温度，坐下后发现——怎么人基本都在冷水区或者冰水区？？现在也才是个春冬时节还没到要大热天泡冰水的地步吧？？  
温水区没人不说，热水区就他一个，开水区也就斯科达镇场——啊，安德弗亚居然也在开水区。  
大概是伊德纳兹盯着安德弗亚的眼神太过震惊疑惑，向来少话的安德弗亚居然开口了：“水温高一点我本能觉得比较舒服。”  
不不不这已经不是简单的水温高了吧？？伊德纳兹内心严重吐槽中。这两个人在的地方都是绝对的开水，而且不知道为什么明明这边都没人，但是温水以上的地盘比冷水以下的地盘大得多，这导致另外一头相对这一边看起来拥挤了很多——虽然是这么说，但是这个浴池可是能够轻松容纳几十人甚至更多，所以其实也没有什么。  
不过……  
“要是是在比拼的话我觉得像是你赢了哟，斯科达。”  
“是吧！库尔酱也是跟你一样喜欢热水池的。”斯科达指了指安德弗亚，他冲着伊德纳兹笑笑：“并且，这个家伙可是比我还控制不住的喜欢高温呢。”  
——原来真的是在进行什么奇怪的比试啊？！而且居然还是斯科达不靠数量直接靠质量赢了赫墨尔！！  
难怪赫墨尔看起来老不爽了。伊德纳兹这么想着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 像夏哲墨菲尼斯萨尔洛斯是普通的冷水派，卡尔罗斯和伊洛卡斯则是极端的冰水派。赫墨尔倒是想和安德弗亚坐一块儿，然而安德弗亚是和斯科达一样会无意识自动加热周围的——  
赫墨尔：(╬￣-￣)=o


	14. 第十四章   原生态鬼屋

不过很快，伊德纳兹就明白了卡尔罗斯之前那句话的意义。

按雅典娜的话来说，教皇帕伽索斯似乎是因一些事由去拜访了万妖之祖提丰，所以可能要过一段时间才能回来。那么在这个时候，教皇的工作就暂时交分给各黄金圣斗士分摊管理了。考虑到处女座的伊洛卡斯、巨蟹座的卡尔罗斯刚来，水瓶座的赫墨尔也就比他们早来了一天，而虽说是在圣域呆了很久，但是现在正和赫墨尔一起抄文献的斯科达，再加上之前被帕伽索斯拉走的库克尔……所以工作都分给了其实相对来说年纪较小的墨菲尼斯、安德弗亚和伊德纳兹。  
至于为什么不交给萨尔洛斯和夏哲，是因为萨尔洛斯要负责训练场那边的管理工作，至于夏哲……  
虽然夏哲一口标准的古希腊口音让现在北欧口音还很浓厚的伊德纳兹相当羡慕，再加上他似乎点了【语言精通】这个技能点，能说十几处地方的语言，但是不知道为什么，他，只肯写汉字——但既不是甲骨文也不是金文更不是隶书，反而是不知道多少年以后才出现的标准的正楷。虽然对于这个时代而言不可能，但是大概因为这是什么奇怪的世界总之大家就别较真了就凑合着看看吧。顺带一提，还是繁体。  
这要让夏哲参与批改文件的工作那还不把那些普通的文官与执行人员给逼死？干脆把他扔到厨房算了。  
考虑到白羊宫天蝎宫双鱼宫的位置分布，雅典娜很大度的允许安德弗亚和伊德纳兹暂时到没有主人的双子宫办公，还发表了什么经典语录：“圣斗士嘛一天也不缺跑个几十分钟还是十几分钟，但是文件那种鬼东西可是少几分钟就要命的啊”。  
得，干脆收拾东西去双子宫吧。  
恩，先说说双子宫的构造吧。双子宫其实是是两座大小一模一样所有构造也一模一样的宫殿，然后中间加修了走廊外面又重新再围了一遍再建了个大屋顶的合建式宫殿。总体大小却没比一般宫殿多多少，因此按面积分的话双子宫的“可居住”面积还就比双鱼宫的稍微小那么一点点。但是架不住双子宫的气势恢宏，就瞅那屋顶都比其他宫殿都高一大截。用设计者帕伽索斯的话来说就是：“要是兄弟间为了这么点小事内心有了隔阂多么不好啊，两个人住一样的地方就不会吵起来啦。看！就连采光都是一样的！”  
……真是辛苦伟大的教皇大人，连这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事都要考虑了。  
其实也没什么要收拾的，依黄金圣斗士的速度，就算十二宫内有限制，过个十二宫用跑的十五分钟不到就走完了，更别说瞬移了。  
而在抄书的赫墨尔眼里，抄书没啥难度。毕竟主要难度是要应付对桌的斯科达。架嘴炮搞事情什么的一万个耿直的拉达曼提斯估计也抵不上一个小混世魔王，所以赫墨尔干脆把拉达曼提斯支开，留他一人看水瓶宫算了。  
但是依拉达曼提斯的意思是既然来了圣域就该出点力，赫墨尔也没拦他，任着他去跟着伊德纳兹和安德弗亚跑腿了。  
“……安德弗亚？”伊德纳兹和拉达曼提斯站在天蝎宫的医疗室门口，看着安德弗亚青着张脸捣弄他的那些瓶瓶罐罐。  
“你们先走吧，我马上就去双子宫。”安德弗亚冲着伊德纳兹点点头，示意自己暂时有点事。  
伊德纳兹也没多想，先往双子宫去了。  
等他和拉达曼提斯走到巨蟹宫时，伊德纳兹忽然觉着不对劲。虽说巨蟹宫因为建筑朝向加上巨蟹座的星座特性，给人感觉是有些阴森，但是……现在这个情况已经不能按阴森来形容了吧，这分明就是大白天冒黑气啊？！这个特效看起来也太冥界了吧？  
确实，现在的巨蟹宫周围都被黑气包围，看着倒有些像他上一辈子老家说的那种阴曹地府之类的感觉。而作为人类还是什么生物的本能，伊德纳兹还稍微有那么一点寒毛直竖，不过也很快就消失了。  
“抱歉，来迟了。”安德弗亚突然出现在两人身后。  
“为什么不直接瞬移到双子宫？”伊德纳兹有些不解。  
“空间断开了。大概是除了步行通过巨蟹宫之外想用瞬移或是从上方飞过去就会被卷入异空间，的这种设定吧。”一直没开口的拉达曼提斯忽然说道。  
“这应该算是一种防护措施吧？虽然敌我不分。”伊德纳兹没有多想，径直往里面走，而安德弗亚则是脸色又青了青。  
三个人进入巨蟹宫时，视野骤然一暗，若不是圣斗士都有意的培养过自己的夜视能力，在巨蟹宫内走路都成问题。  
走了没几步，一阵尖细的声音从巨蟹宫内传了出来，准确来说，是灵魂直接接受到了这种声音。声音从最开始的如蚊呐，没一会儿就变得十分刺耳，听久了八成连站都站不稳。  
这什么防护设置也太敌我不分了吧，居然还是个多层的，这也对本该是同僚与战友的其他人防备心太重了吧？伊德纳兹眉毛狠狠地拧了一下，即使他在双鱼宫屯了那么多瓶瓶罐罐，也只是小心翼翼的藏在平时没什么人出入的偏殿，并且有人出入的话他还会小心提示。  
再加上伊德纳兹向来对噪音这种东西的耐心就很差，不由得慢慢烦躁起来。  
大约是走了三分之一的路程，那种不对劲的感觉越来越浓。忽然耳边一道风声，伊德纳兹被那噪音吵得正烦，一拳夹杂着小宇宙直接向那不似人类的动静拍去。  
……什么都没有？伊德纳兹觉着自己打到了空气，但是刚刚手腕上像是被什么咬了一口的痛感却又是真的。  
“安德弗亚、拉达曼……”伊德纳兹本想问问怎么回事，结果一扭头就看见一个半透明的鬼脸就黏在他面前，口里还叼着一小块淡金色的半透明的玩儿意，狰狞的脸上颇有几分挑衅的意味。就算伊德纳兹对灵魂这方面的理解再少，他也能感觉出来那是从他手上撕下来的灵魂碎片。  
两双眼睛大眼瞪小眼半天，伊德纳兹碧蓝色双眼忽然变成暗紫色，张嘴呼出一团暗紫色的气体。那鬼脸连惨嚎的时间都没有，沾到那暗紫色的气体的瞬间就被溶了个干干净净。  
确实，伊德纳兹的小宇宙什么的在黄金中算弱的，但是他的那类似天赋技能却相对来说好用到没话说，尤其是在上次用召唤兽还是什么的捆了赫墨尔一遍后，他所能制造出来的毒的毒性也明显上升了好几个档次，所适用的对象也扩大了好些范围，甚至还有了对特定对象的攻击加成。  
不过那什么不知道哪里的俗话说，一个人倒下了，千千万万个人站起来了。在这里，就是一只小鬼翘辫子了，千千万万只小鬼涌了上来。  
霎那间又是一阵鬼哭狼嚎，密密麻麻的小鬼呼啦一下涌上来。似乎是受到了什么启发，伊德纳兹勾起嘴角，身上燃烧的小宇宙分股压缩，形成一片片暗紫色的玫瑰花瓣。在人为控制下，花瓣高速旋转飞出，再加上毒气扩散成雾，没一会就把那些小鬼围了个结结实实。  
这回可真是鬼哭狼嚎了。没反应过来的，直接反应完毕；跑得快一点的，直接被撕裂。没一会儿，该跑的跑没影，该死的死了个光光。  
他什么时候对灵魂类的伤害这么高了？伊德纳兹皱眉看着手心渐渐消散的淡蓝色碎片。这是他之前从一个小鬼身上扣下来的，之后就什么都没做，连之前放出的小宇宙都收回来了，结果这灵魂碎片自己就散碎成渣。他想了半天，只能把这归结于这古怪的巨蟹宫。  
而那一瞬间就没看见安德弗亚和拉达曼提斯的人影了，伊德纳兹却感觉两人的小宇宙还在身后，想着还是回去看看。一回头，似乎是看不见的隔阂横在他与后面两人之间，但是他们周围也是干干净净，一只鬼魂的渣渣都不剩了，就连那种进入巨蟹宫时感受到的些微的阴冷感也都消失了。  
那层隔阂似乎是拉达曼提斯做的，在他撤掉的一瞬间，一股热浪朝伊德纳兹迎面而来。安德弗亚似乎是喘了口气，脸色好看了不少。  
“你没事吧？”伊德纳兹偏着脸看着安德弗亚，眼睛里闪着一种名为“好奇”的光。  
“我不太喜欢这种冥界的气息。”安德弗亚用一种委婉的方式简单的带过。  
伊德纳兹看着安德弗亚，眨了眨眼——冥界的气息？说起来，究竟是他神经大条吗，他就没啥不适感，甚至还有种开空调的错觉？  
接下来，巨蟹宫对于他们来说就跟游乐园里的鬼屋差不多。虽然跑动的都是那些小幽灵的形象，表情还都是什么奇怪的“QAQ”，不过嘛……看着总有一种诡异的萌感不是么。  
接下来的这一段路则异常顺利——虽然这么说有点像是来闯宫的，但是确实和之前相对来说要好得多啦，连那奇怪的贯脑魔音都消失了。  
“哟！”三人刚走近巨蟹宫的入口，看见卡尔罗斯半倚在大门上，笑着打招呼：“抱歉抱歉，刚刚有事跟着萨尔洛斯出去了一趟，结果好像是哪里没设置好——没吓着你们吧？”  
“没有，劳烦费心了。”安德弗亚没有停顿，直接往双子宫去。  
伊德纳兹则是很诚恳的说：“那什么声音有点吵。”  
“那成下次我换别的好了。”卡尔罗斯略带歉意：“刚刚那个……我对此向你们致歉，希望你们能够不要介意。”  
伊德纳兹摇摇头表示没什么太大问题，转身小跑追上安德弗亚和拉达曼提斯。

“你在想什么。”伊洛卡斯从巨蟹宫内走出来，阳光映亮了他的半张脸，却看不清他的表情。  
“我能想些什么？”卡尔罗斯不动声色的转移话题：“倒是你，没事突然体验失明也是够无聊的，要装的话从一开始就保持闭眼不就成了？”  
“并非失明，而是我不想去看。我不相信你会出现失误，别把话题混过去。”伊洛卡斯一句话又扳了回来。  
卡尔罗斯看了一眼伊洛卡斯：“我没打算混过去，你也明白，我只是不太喜欢那种做法。你不也是同意了的吗，不然你为何要来？”  
“自然是增长见识。”  
“这句话从你这个半吊子的瞎子嘴里说出来我觉得不太能信欸。”  
“用心去观察……”  
“停停停，你再说我都会背了。下一句你该不会要说佛曰了吧？”  
“哦呀，你怎么知道我现在是要去印度地区出任务的？”  
“……当我没说，好走不送。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔罗斯的真实意思其实是“在巨蟹宫(鬼屋里)玩得开心点不用客气”，不过却因为过度简略而会错意了呢


	15. 第十五章   三年终将成员喜加一

这一回，处理事情一向神速的帕伽索斯、伟大的圣域教皇大人却意外的跟掉了线一般，迟迟没有动静。说好的处理事由，却愣是一走走了三年没有任何消息。害得有些人人心惶惶，甚至流传出了可能要更换教皇的流言。  
在听到几个训练生闲的没事时交头接耳的内容后，被圣域的各种文件搞得忙的都要吐血的墨菲尼斯差点掀了桌子：“屁咧！要是要换教皇我第一个不干！这堆见了鬼的文件谁爱看谁看！！”  
夏哲连忙端上茶：“冷静冷静！那些小鬼也就嘴碎闲着没事做，你要是再说点什么，那在他们嘴里过两天圣域的主君岂不都要换了？”  
“……说的也是。”  
“来来来，墨菲你先喝口茶冷静一下。”  
“为什么我觉得你在幸灾乐祸？看着我改很文件好玩吗？”  
当天下午，所有圣斗士候补生训练量翻倍，已获得圣衣的圣斗士除黄金圣斗士以外任务量翻倍，这项决定由雅典娜亲自宣布，据说是对圣域流言的惩戒。原话可能是：“哦，就是闲的没事儿嘛，让他们累到没力气废话就行了”。  
而这招算是有奇效，顿时流言蜚语少了很多——也可能是最高领导表态了。  
不过，虽说同处于一个世界，但是不同地区的时间流逝就不一样，其中有些个人的领域内的时间流逝甚至可以自行调整。其中最明显的，就是万妖之祖提丰所居住的、位于极深的地下的深渊为最。在那里，一个星期就等于地面上的三年。  
再来看看帕伽索斯当时的留言：【折算上往返，我们大约能在十天后回。】  
也就是说，教皇帕伽索斯大人还有一年半的时间才会重启，有得忙了呢，墨菲尼斯亲。毕竟做教皇代理这件事，可是连休假都没有啊。  
三年的时间说长不长，说短不短：墨菲尼斯虽然每天说忙的要死，可是还是强行挤出大把的时间跟夏哲去围观训练生们的训练情况，顺便掌握第一手最新八卦等新资讯；辉火在这三年里进步惊人，甚至都不知怎么学会了操控火焰；而米诺斯则不知道是受了谁的影响，简直都要变成宅榜top2，平时就窝在藏书室，见面了也整天唠唠叨叨些难懂的东西；萨尔洛斯倒是身高突破两米成为目前黄金圣斗士里面海拔第一，不太爱说话的她随便找个地方一站，气势十足；卡尔罗斯和伊洛卡斯这两个初见面有点神经兮兮的家伙也很好的融入了这个大集体，其中卡尔罗斯意外的和伊德纳兹很聊得来——关于巨蟹宫的“奇妙”布置之类的；而两年前，雅典娜在圣域正式扩招了医疗部，这让安德弗亚能够轻松不少，不用去操心他早就没兴趣看的那些普通的跌打损伤——但他本人还是不太愿意闲下来，他实在是很喜欢各种新奇的病例；至于夏哲，虽然做事稳重了不少但是性格嘛……有句话不是“江山易改本性难移”么，还是差不多就那样。  
而早在帕伽索斯离开的第一年，斯科达就十分轻松的把那摞起来比占星楼还高一倍的典籍抄完了，不仅完美的按照雅典娜的要求，字要公正整齐还得是雅典娜喜欢的一种花体字，甚至每本还要复制原来的字迹。在射手宫里摞了整整一间房，速度远甩了赫墨尔一个太平洋。甚至可能因为长达一年的抄书让他‘修身养性’，至少看起来没有伊德纳兹最先来圣域的时候那么难相处了——但这也仅是据伊德纳兹所言。之前吃饭的时候还有人吐糟，但是斯科达倒是挺不以为意的说他以前经常被拎出去干这种事……反观抄的慢、爱好是一个一个写批（废）注（话）的赫墨尔不抄个两年才怪。后来好像还在水瓶宫专门弄了一个巨大的房间来呈放这些书来着。  
至于伊德纳兹，除了长高了一截、眼睛似乎是因为长久用毒而被浸染成暗紫色之外，没有任何变化，脸都还是那张脸。不过有点出乎意料的是把玩毒素对他的身体倒没太大影响，毒血没有，生人勿近没有。对他而言最大的成就就是把双鱼座那经典的三招弄出来了，虽然有很多奇奇怪怪的副产品就是了。

“那么，把我们叫到教皇厅是有什么事么，墨菲尼斯？”斯科达和伊德纳兹两人站在教皇厅的办公室里，看着墨菲尼斯一边用光速处理文件一边在吃早饭。  
“新人。”墨菲尼斯也顾不上失礼，把笔一扔，三下五除二吃完面前盘子里的面包裹腊肉，脖子一仰喝完一杯茶，擦擦嘴：“昨天晚上例行观星的时候，狮子座的星辰出现了躁动。虽然很微弱，但也不能排除是新的同伴的可能。今天早上在请夏哲占卜的时候，也出现了与往常不同的结果。”  
伊德纳兹接过墨菲尼斯递过来的便条：“天火降临，撕裂飓风；狂狮怒吼，皆焚焦土。”  
“嗯。再结合了一下预知的内容，你们两人应该就是［触发条件］，辛苦了。”墨菲尼斯从文件堆中扒出一个小羊皮卷：“具体位置在这上面。另外，虽然不知道最后一句话代表什么，但是还是要注意——当然是指你，斯科达，你别又把那块地当成你的烧烤摊，烧得寸草不生不说，还要再找人给你收拾麻烦。”  
“嗯哼，这自然是看我心情咯。”斯科达不以为意的看了看羊皮卷，然后递给了伊德纳兹。  
伊德纳兹打圆场：“好了，我们也不是第一次出任务，斯科达现在多少也会注意点了。”  
谁知墨菲尼斯忽地抬起头，阴森森的说：“你们两个这三年出的任务加起来连萨尔洛斯的四分之一都没有好不好！”  
“今天以内完成任务。”伊德纳兹拉住斯科达，往教皇厅外拖去。扭头对着墨菲尼斯：“吃饭时改文件对身体不好。”  
“知道了知道了，死不了的。早点回来早点帮我改文件啊！”墨菲尼斯挥挥手。  
两人没打算用瞬移直接离开，慢慢的走下十二宫，反而会令人觉得舒心。在离开故乡，选择作为雅典娜的圣斗士后，圣域，就是所有人的家。  
因为只是去接新的同僚，又不是什么战斗类型的任务，所以两人也就没穿圣衣。作为黄金圣斗士，圣域里的人也都认识，一路下来也有不少人停下来打招呼。  
在走到处女宫时，刚进门，就感到见头顶有什么东西高速坠落并已经接近头顶的动静。斯科达随手一挥，一条火鞭把那东西甩到一边。  
“颜料桶？”斯科达倒是愣了愣。要不是伊德纳兹迅速地补救了一下，一旦大意两人估计都会变得色彩斑斓或者烧成火炬——大概也只有处女宫内的颜料桶能暗杀两个黄金圣斗士了，虽然差那么一点。  
“伊洛卡斯最近在给处女宫整体上漆。”伊德纳兹解释了一下：“他不太喜欢处女宫的色调，说什么太明艳了。”  
“……他不是成天闭着眼睛么。”斯科达嘴角抽了抽。除了出任务，他在圣域里乱转的时候一般都是直接走射手宫后的小路，很少走十二宫的正路。  
“两位，真的十分抱歉！是我太不小心了！”正在他俩说话时，一名侍女打扮的少女有些慌忙的跑过来，连连道歉。  
“没事，你也不用太紧张，阿娜亚。伊洛卡斯还没忙完么？他已经弄了一个多月了。”伊德纳兹倒是很熟悉的打招呼。一旁斯科达把脸扭到一边：“你只要不进厨房什么都好。”  
正式介绍一下，阿娜亚，处女宫的侍女长。同时也是伊洛卡斯和卡尔罗斯的同乡——卡尔罗斯解释过，他们三个是邻居，从小一起玩的。不过她倒不像伊洛卡斯和卡尔罗斯两人擅长艺术之类的，要说擅长，她只会暗黑料理。  
完全就是反面教材啊，阿娜亚。  
“没，伊洛卡斯说他打算再加点别的，像是浮雕之类的。”阿娜亚笑嘻嘻的跟两人打了个招呼，就去拿工具清扫刚刚泼了一地的颜料了。  
出了处女宫，伊德纳兹一脸平静的说道：“看，这不是有人看吗。”  
“……呵。”斯科达对此懒得发表意见。  
再一路向下到了巨蟹宫——“我也就是快两个月没有走十二宫，怎么感觉都被翻修了一遍啊。”斯科达眼角抽搐的看着“焕然一新”的巨蟹宫，忍不住说。  
原本只是阴森森再加上鬼魂飘荡之类的巨蟹宫，现在除了外观没变，在里面根本就看不出原来的模样。天花板、周围的立柱甚至包括地板，都随机安放着大大小小的人脸，这些脸还时不时的从眼鼻口中喷出青色的团状火焰。  
“这个挺棒的。”伊德纳兹走到一个柱子旁边，把手放在一张人脸上进行示范：“这些都是用梧桐木雕刻的面具。”说着一团鬼魂嗖的从面具中冲出来，但是在离伊德纳兹还有一些距离时，愣生生一扭身体错开了，又躲回了面具。“之前在巨蟹宫玩得有点大。”伊德纳兹有点尴尬的收回手，用一脸“你要不要也来试试”的表情看着斯科达。  
“不用了……我担心我会一把火烧了巨蟹宫。”斯科达摆摆手：“对了，卡尔罗斯和伊洛卡斯呢？之前就没看见他们。”  
“他们也被墨菲尼斯派去执行任务去了，听说是有个地方常年有人失踪，还有些像是明明前一秒还好好的，后一秒就变老了或者变小了的怪现象，墨菲尼斯怀疑是不是时空错乱之类的因素引起的，就叫他们两个去看看。”  
“怪不得老早就没了影。”斯科达四下看了看周围的面具：“这些东西……还挺符合抽象派的艺术风格啊。”  
“嗯，听卡尔罗斯说他是打算体现浓缩黄泉比良坂的之类的形象——虽然我也感觉不太出来。”

许多人对斯科达的第一印象都是冷漠、高傲，暴躁易怒、不好相处之类的，但是实际上……伊德纳兹说他挺逗的，有人信么？  
在已经混熟了的光环滤镜之下，伊德纳兹觉得斯科达其实是挺好相处的，当然前提是，不要戳到他的炸毛点之类的地方。不然，如果没有赫墨尔那样的战斗力，或是库克尔随身携带的名为［令其三秒钟内冷静下来］的特殊能力，就只能给对面收骨灰了——不，很大可能连灰都不留。  
在和赫墨尔打了一架后，八成是受到了刺激的斯科达脾气就已经在慢慢收敛，同时也逐渐能够完美的控制自己的力量。三年来也没再怎么暴走，但是——负面效果就是不知为何变宅了。但至于关于［再不听话就让射手座的斯科达大人把你烧成灰］之类的这种恐吓方式为何还在圣斗士候补中依旧广泛流传，恐怕也没人打算去重刷圣域里所有人的三观来个辟谣，所以在基层老百姓［划掉］人民中，斯科达依旧是那个暴力、血腥的拆（煞）迁（星）办形象。  
那现在来看看拆迁办君在干什么吧。首先把视野调到海拔5000米的高空，然后缩小范围，看见那一条金光闪闪的线了没有？再看仔细点——好吧，这八成只有黄金圣斗士及以上的实力才能看得清楚，其实就是斯科达和伊德纳兹两人穿着黄金圣衣，伊德纳兹又被斯科达拖着高速飞行罢了。  
接近目标地点后，斯科达收起了他自己的两对羽翼，就留一对黄金圣衣上的翅膀。下坠的速度也相当之快，没一会儿，两人就降落在一座山的山峰上。  
“怎么样？说了很好玩吧。”斯科达完全就跟没事人一样，笑眯眯地对着伊德纳兹说道。而伊德纳兹绷着脸，明显是有些不适应。缓口气：“……别告诉我你那附加的两对翅膀就只是用来玩这个花式动作的超光速飞行的。”  
“谁说的？别小看我好不好。”斯科达不以为意的收起黄金圣衣：“还有很多用途，不过现在没办法给你看就对了。而且夏哲不是说过那什么云霄飞车不也是这样的么。”  
【完全不是一个种类吧。】伊德纳兹看了眼斯科达，再想想以前在游乐园见过的项目，简直是小巫见大巫啊。  
前文有提到过吧，斯科达显出原型时是有两对翅膀。那么再加上射手座圣衣的一对……三对翅膀豪华度直逼神衣啊，斯科达。  
“如果夏哲没有画错的话，那么前面那个村子就是狮子座的居住地了。”伊德纳兹明显是在转移话题。没办法，初代黄金里面一大半都不是人呢。  
“看着是挺纯朴的村庄。”斯科达难得的发出了表扬性的评论，“但是似乎出了点事，一群人围在一起。”  
伊德纳兹目测了一下两点间的直线距离……隔着近五六千米的距离还能看清楚是一群人，而不是一堆石头摞在一起，视力真好啊。要知道人可看清物体全貌的距离也就几百米。  
真不愧是得到了狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯夸赞的凤凰啊。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咦，为什么这章格式又没问题了……是wps的问题吗？


	16. 第十六章   不管是啥其实都是猫科嘛

“去看看？”伊德纳兹在这里干站着什么也看不见，觉着还不如直接简单粗暴的去问呢。  
“等等，先了解情况。”斯科达从行为方面来说，其实算得上是很谨慎的，可能是捕猎者的本能，而伊德纳兹现在做事好歹没那么莽大概也得亏了长期帮墨菲尼斯打下手处理工作的熏陶。每个不同的地方都有着不同的习俗，要是这帮人正在祭神或者是祈求丰收之类的，贸然打扰反而是伊德纳兹和斯科达的不对。  
伊德纳兹有些不解，荒山野岭一个活人都没有，怎么了解情况……好吧，他又忘了，在他们这些初代黄金里面，大部分都不是人。尤其是面前这位。  
于是他看着斯科达在吹了声口哨后，呼啦啦飞来一大群鸟，色彩斑斓种类绝不重样。然后就看着这一大群鸟儿排着队叽叽喳喳，还有几只稍微胆子大一些的落在斯科达的肩膀上，或是趁着他没在意蹭两下……他怎么能忘了斯科达是凤凰呢。  
俗话说，凤凰现，百鸟朝。这除了那种鸟不拉屎的地方，斯科达一挥手，情报还不滚滚而来啊。  
看着数量为N+的鸟儿排着队叽叽喳喳，饶是伊德纳兹耐心再好——错了。伊德纳兹可是个耐心值除了在必要时会加满，其他时候基本都是负数的人啊。瞅这阵势，怕是还要等一会儿，伊德纳兹就十分干脆的转身逗弄着旁边缩着的小豆雀。  
于是当斯科达了解情况后，转身招呼伊德纳兹时——“伊德纳兹，你蹲在树上干什么。”  
“没事。”伊德纳兹有点不舍的点点小豆雀的头，转身跳下树：“情况怎么样。”  
“看起来挺祥和，但是却是一个十分固守排外的村子。”斯科达略撇着眉：“而且，这里似乎也没有出现过小宇宙或是类似的……很难说狮子座是否还在这个村庄。毕竟墨菲尼斯也没有跟我们说明狮子座的具体相貌。至于村子里的骚动，最近有一户从山区外搬过来的人家，八成是不欢迎，要么是赶走，要么就杀了吃掉吧。”  
总感觉这个设定好耳熟好容易插flag的样子。伊德纳兹想了想：“去村庄里看看吧。或许那户搬来的一家人里面就有狮子座呢。”  
“希望如此。不然要把整个村子都搜一遍，想想就头疼。”斯科达挥挥手遣散了聚集过来的群鸟。结果，扭头看见伊德纳兹还在与那只小豆雀深情对望：  
“你喜欢这种小只的？”  
“嗯。”伊德纳兹点头，末了还加了一句：“挺可爱的。”  
“突然觉得你画风有点不对啊……”  
“我养的那只猫大爷现在已经野得不能再野了，完全没有小时候那么乖巧可爱……斯科达你也可以试着养养小动物。”  
“我觉着我养的那些就已经够小了，真心不可爱；而且我讨厌小孩，每次看着萨尔洛斯带的那群小鬼们我都头疼。”  
“凡事总有例外。”伊德纳兹对着小豆雀挥挥手，向山下走去：“总要试试。”  
斯科达看着伊德纳兹身形消失，哼笑一声，也跟着瞬移离开。

“……斯科达，我们真的要在这里呆着么。”  
“没办法，目前黄金圣斗士里面只有伊洛卡斯一个人专攻精神系，我的精神操纵对比之下简直不能看。普通的伪装我是会一些，但是没办法带着你啊。”  
“村子中心有颗树……而且我会一点隐匿身形的方法。再说了，在这个高度，除了你和赫墨尔，黄金圣斗士里就没有人看得清下面的东西了吧。即使是小宇宙增幅估计也不行。”  
看对话大家应该也明白的差不多了吧，斯科达伊德纳兹两人，正处于至少八千米的高空。斯科达目前处于半原型化的状态，单手架着伊德纳兹，两对带着热风的羽翼在背后轻轻扇动，橘红色的头发发尾变成赤红，双手覆盖上一层薄薄的鳞羽，嘴里则冒出了四颗小小的犬牙，除此之外就没什么变化了，脸都还是那张俊脸——不过伊德纳兹现在可没心情感叹造物主的伟大，他只知道斯科达要是右手再用力点，他恐怕就要从此半身不遂了。  
“噢，抱歉，忘了。”斯科达颇没诚意摊摊左手：“说起来你之前没有接过在高空进行的任务吧，趁现在锻炼一下呗。”  
伊德纳兹眯着眼，昂头看着湛蓝的天空，忽然说道：“不用了，我不会接这种任务。斯科达，麻烦你松手。”  
在斯科达松手的一瞬间，伊德纳兹立即使用瞬移。斯科达凭着良好的视力可以看见一棵树的树杈轻轻晃动了一下：  
“恐高？还是……因为天空？”

“啊啾！”刚刚找到隐匿点的伊德纳兹轻轻的打了一个喷嚏。［谁在背后说我……咦？］伊德纳兹就是低头揉鼻子那一秒的功夫，就看见一片黑漆漆的从他面前快速晃过。  
在确认刚刚那气势汹汹的一片其实是人类后，伊德纳兹这才想起了备注上的“美洲”两个字。［这直接跨洲做任务啊，美洲是信仰什么神系来着？话说这个村子确定是信仰他所知道的吗？之前可就有人因太确信情报而被坑了……］伊德纳兹又不由自主的回到了之前的考试复习模式。  
也是托曾经帕伽索斯给他的特殊翻译器的福，伊德纳兹勉强能够听懂几个单词，而不全是叽里呱啦的外语。比如像：“巫女”“不祥之子”“献祭”“平息神怒”之类的。大概是因为之前出任务时曾遇到过些个不靠谱的神官与祭司，现在他只要一听到这之类的词就特别不爽。  
至于寻找新同事之类的……反正现在时间离吃午饭都差一大截，他也只说了今天完成任务没说是什么时候，晚上十二点前一分钟之前完成任务就成；再说了依这个村子四面环山的状况，人一时半会儿也跑不了。而且一想到狮子座有可能是粗犷的大叔，念着LC里面的雷古鲁斯小正太的伊德纳兹就有点想消极怠工。  
［伊德纳兹？你在干什么。］斯科达的声音忽然从没有屏蔽的小宇宙频道传出来。  
［没什么。这些人似乎是打算把什么献祭给他们信仰的神。我去看看。］伊德纳兹直接说出来：［能帮我看看这个村子的分布么。］  
［了解，地图马上发给你。］似乎隐隐听见了斯科达的笑声，伊德纳兹的直觉告诉他有点不妙。果真在下一秒，从小宇宙聊天频道传来“滋滋”两声，接着伊德纳兹觉得他脑袋要炸了……这个村子的景象一览无遗，大到墙壁上漆涂的花纹，小到草叶上爬行的蚜虫，全部一清二楚，还是动态的！  
伊德纳兹试着转换视角，就发现这个宛如立体模型一般的地图也在跟着调整相关区域图。虽然看着很厉害，但是……不知道是文件内存过大还是CPU内存小，伊德纳兹感觉自己太阳穴“突突”的跳动，而且脑仁巨疼。  
［视觉共享，是比较常用的一种魔法。稍微做了点改良，看起来效果更好了点。］在地图展开的同时，斯科达慢悠悠地说道：［你可以试一下深呼吸。］  
［魔法？哦。］伊德纳兹总觉着这玩儿意太能烧内存，现在反应都慢了一拍。  
［把魔力流通改为小宇宙就可以了。深呼吸没用的话燃烧下小宇宙吧。］  
［……不用，既然是共用的那么我要是增强小宇宙效果估计会更好。］伊德纳兹摸出一个翠绿色的小瓶子，狠狠地吸口气，瞬间感觉大脑清醒多了。  
不要乱猜了，这不是什么传说中的提升力量的魔药，这只是一种在未来很普及的一种居家必备药品的神话时代增强版——风油精，天蝎宫安德弗亚出品。  
不过刚刚那一分神，就让那群人跑丢了——确实黄金圣斗士们都对小宇宙挺敏感，但是去分辨普通人的话，除了几个有特殊技能的黄金以外，其他的都得一个个去认脸。更不用说这对天生有点脸盲的伊德纳兹来说，是多么痛的事实。毕竟他可是很长时间都没有分清楚火神和战神的区别——就像墨菲尼斯曾经说的那样，这两位都是神王与天后的儿子，年龄相差对于神诋来说小到可以忽略不计，容貌形象也没多大差——赫菲斯托斯可不像那些神话传说中说的那样丑陋，至少伊德纳兹就觉得这两张脸没多大差，能分清楚谁是谁还是靠气质。  
既然跟丢了就继续找，伊德纳兹也是因为对这些人口里的祭祀感兴趣才会蹲在树上。像斯科达就觉得完全没这个必要，反而还觉得奇怪。但是在最开始的时候他所尊敬的教皇帕伽索斯就已经千叮咛万嘱咐，不要对同事们的兴趣产生偏见，所以斯科达也就把这没当回事。他也乐得清闲，一边当着高空拍摄仪一边开着小差。  
在伊德纳兹迅速扫过一个类似于两座房子中央空出来的小巷子时，他看见一堆大人围在一起，中间围着一个金发男孩。大人们嚷嚷着口音甚重的语言，一边对小孩拳打脚踢。也许是因为太过真实，伊德纳兹能看见飞溅的血珠，也似乎隐隐听见了孩子的哭声。  
但是他也只是短短的驻足了几秒，这种事情在这种时代是常有的事。弱肉强食，这是神话时代的定则。即使是在不知道多少年后的未来，也同样如此。虽然他见到过，也经历过，但是这并不意味着他会对有着同样经历的人出手相助。  
没过多久伊德纳兹就找到了那群男人，毕竟这座位于村子与山林的边界处的小屋太过显眼了点。找到了就去看现场，免得浪费斯科达的小宇宙还弄的自己头疼。  
而在伊德纳兹关掉与斯科达的“视频共享”的那一刻，刚刚他所见的那个孩子忽然暴起，周身流动着淡淡的光，舞动的狂风将男人们都掀翻在地。可惜只持续了短短一瞬，被掀翻的男人们迅速爬起。有人直接挥舞着棍棒对男孩狠狠地招呼着，但是男孩再也没有力气掀起刚刚的风了，只能蜷缩着，躲避着。最后，后颅剧烈的疼痛让他的意识渐渐消失，任由那些男人像拖破袋子一样将他拖走。  
正在光速移动中的伊德纳兹忽然停下来，原因无它，就算在这三年里不知为何，他的感知能力不仅没有任何进步，反而有所退化，但这并不意味着他连这种在近距离爆发的小宇宙都察觉不到。但也因为糟糕的感知力，他只能确定大致方向。而且，这股小宇宙给他的感觉……简直就如疾风一般，席卷而来。之后又突然消失，没有踪迹。  
该去找安德弗亚看看出什么问题了。伊德纳兹更加坚定了这个想法。随意蹲在一棵树上，周身流转着轻微的淡蓝色的光。而一个拿着长矛的男人无意间抬头，却除了晃动的树枝，什么都没看见。  
而原本不知神游天外到哪里去的斯科达早已回神，身边漂浮着几朵金红色火焰。火焰的形状渐渐拉长，最终变为箭矢的模样：“究竟是幼狮还是大猫，让我好好地看看吧。”

“就连准备活动都弄得跟狩猎一样。”伊德纳兹蹲在屋顶上，吐糟着各个地区的恶趣味。这种形式他也不是没见过，还有的地方弄得跟求婚一样呢。  
为首的男人将油泼在小屋的正门上，点燃了能冒出浓烟的植物从窗口扔进去，顺便把火把也扔在门上。这样一来，屋子了的人如果不想被烟熏死，就只能从小屋后方逃出。这些人既然敢干这种事，自然是有准备，每人手里都拿着或简单粗糙，或精致小巧的工具，这阵势，去逮犀牛都绰绰有余了。  
果然没一会儿，从小屋后方的小门里，一个人裹着湿淋淋的毯子小步跑出。然而，迎接他的，不只是新鲜的空气，还有铺天盖地的捕兽网。  
“女人？”伊德纳兹在一片混乱中，看清了这是一个身着白衣，金发碧眼的女子。先不谈在这里她是怎么出现的，光凭她是女性这一点，伊德纳兹忽然有点发愁。要知道，在进圣域的第二天，疑似有严重的恋母情结的教皇帕伽索斯和负责制定圣域大小规则的白羊座同事同时也是目前黄金圣斗士中唯二的女性的墨菲尼斯联手上了堂课：在非特殊或意外条件下，请务必对女性保持风度；在危及到生命安全时，请务必把女性放在第一位。  
这句话说着简单，但是执行起来却是相对麻烦。别忘了，现在负责处理大小事务的，就是被圣域的最高领导人雅典娜任命的墨菲尼斯。这几年伊德纳兹任务出的比较少，任务对象一般都是一些非人类，所以他也不太清楚墨菲尼斯是怎么抠字眼的。不过上次倒是有个白银圣斗士，似乎是嘴贫了点，损了一个侍女几句，把人家小姑娘气哭了；结果墨菲尼斯愣是把斯科达拖了下来，让那个白银跟斯科达来个握个手，行个贴面礼之类的。据当时路过的赫墨尔说，那个场景简直是笑得停不下来：斯科达面无表情似乎是没弄清楚状况，但是那个白银却是直接眼睛一翻，被吓昏了。  
就冲着墨菲尼斯都敢把斯科达拖出来这一点，再加上夏哲对于墨菲尼斯是恨不得什么都跟她唠嗑一下，伊德纳兹虽然觉着打扰对神诋的进贡，但是他还是摊开手掌，任由手中的红色粉末被风吹散——他其实也挺支持那条规则的，具体原因，不单另进行解释。  
就在伊德纳兹在纠结是否揍得过这里的神诋时——毕竟他现在第七感也才处于中期，不像伊洛卡斯和卡尔罗斯在最开始进圣域时就已经达到了第七感，现在都已经刷出了第八感；而斯科达和赫墨尔则是有着自己的修炼方式，小宇宙对他们而言是一种辅助工具——虽然也都到了第八感——这些男人已经十分麻利的把那个女人打包……呸，打昏带走。  
看着这些男人向村中央快步跑去，伊德纳兹也不紧不慢的向村中央赶去。然而当他到达村中央的祭坛时，他突然后悔之前没有一片花海直接葬了这些人——卧槽这不是刚刚那个小正太么！  
咳，虽然初代黄金们都是颜值爆表，但是——墨菲尼斯一遇非正常性财物破坏就暴走且准御姐范、萨尔洛斯身高突破天际比目前第二高的189的斯科达还高大半个头、卡尔罗斯和伊洛卡斯一个天天拎着亡灵面具一个万年不变神棍笑、夏哲一见到熟人就开话痨模式、安德弗亚万年不变冰山脸、斯科达和赫墨尔突然就能开启的狂暴拆迁模式、再加上经常表情都不一定是自己打算做出来的的伊德纳兹……圣域急需一个软萌的正太或是萝莉来调节形象。  
当一个祭祀穿着的男人命令旁人把油浇到这对……大概是母子身上，周围的人都拉开弓，架上火箭时，伊德纳兹刚准备跳出去，斯科达的小宇宙把他缠了个结结实实。  
［先等等，那个孩子有可能就是狮子座，有必要再确定一下。］  
［确定？把他逼到生死绝境么？但是他现在根本没有任何能够反抗的方式！］  
［五年前你便能从我的箭术中寻找到反击的机会，到了现在你却在怀疑同样会是黄金圣斗士的他有没有可能从普通人的手里逃脱。伊德纳兹，你在犹豫什么？狮子不会受于绳索的梏制。］  
［如果他不是呢！］  
［那就是他的命运。］  
［……这种话从你口里说出来真是讽刺。］  
斯科达没再说话，而那层小宇宙形成的枷锁仍然将伊德纳兹缠得结结实实。伊德纳兹虽然觉得不爽但是也只能乖乖呆着，殊不知远在高空的斯科达呈捂脸状接通了与安德弗亚的小宇宙频道：［喂，伊德纳兹现在感知力已经糟糕到连眼前的小宇宙都认不了啊。］  
［待会你让他到我这里来一趟。感知力受损的话，可造成因素太多，无法根据表现情况来做判断，还得细细分析。现在伊洛卡斯不在，也不好妄作判断。］  
［……你除了对这些疑难杂症能展现出超凡的热情之外，就不能对其他的事情多上点心么。］  
［没时间。］说完，安德弗亚就掐断了通讯。留下斯科达脑门冒黑线。圣域里敢直接掐断他通讯的人，除了雅典娜就只有安德弗亚。斯科达才不会闲得找抽去和雅典娜闲聊，而每次和安德弗亚开私聊，他总是被挂断的那个，理由大约就是“啊，又看见新的疑难杂症了”之类的。这让存在感一直处于爆表状态的斯科达总觉着有些无力。不过也亏了赫墨尔年年月月天天时时刻刻都在安德弗亚那里怒刷存在感，想着就觉着累。  
不过刚才，伊德纳兹似乎是生气了。斯科达摸摸下巴，明明他跟库克尔开玩笑的时候他就不会这么反应的。


	17. 第十七章   开玩笑熊孩子能要命啊

在这里似乎也是流行在祭祀前跳个舞来着。伊德纳兹蹲在屋顶上，看着一群人围成一个圈，穿着色彩斑斓的衣服，载歌载舞。旁边不仅有人在打着拍子，还高呼着不知道是歌词还是其他什么。但是翻来覆去都只是一个词：“忽儿该特”——伊德纳兹现在只想说这是什么玩儿意啊。  
而且更让他想吐糟的是那个神坛上的花纹，他可以理解在这个时代许多人绘画技术都是抽象派，但是……那些明显是Q版的图案是怎么回事！虽然！他！很想说！萌萌哒！但是画风不对还是算了吧……不过这种画法他好像在哪里见过？挺眼熟的还……。  
一支舞毕，站在祭祀身边的男人立即松开扣在手中的弦。本来是对准男孩的箭矢，却诡异的弯出一个弧度，射中了旁边的女人。原本是处于昏迷状态的她，因为烈火的烧灼而发出阵阵惨嚎，但是她并没有挣扎，反而是努力遏制自己，一动不动。如果她挣扎，只会增添火势，加快火焰燃烧到旁边的男孩身上的速度。  
“啧。”伊德纳兹曾见过屠城，但是不知为何，那种感觉远没有现在这般真实。并且……那支箭的轨迹总觉着有些不合常理。  
而刚刚那个男人对着祭祀又是一阵叽里呱啦，然后那个祭祀十分严肃的点点头，示意周围的人全部做好准备。抬起的手挥下，虽不能称万箭齐发，百箭总有。  
在箭离弦的那一刹那，狂风呼啸，立即将箭矢掀飞到一边。而那些站的近一点的人则多多少少受了点伤。  
伊德纳兹看着风起的方向：［……小宇宙！］

“以不详者祭祀吾等最高的神，弗尔凯特。他是火焰，是光，将带来希望，亦带来毁灭。”墨菲尼斯将一块小瓷板扔在桌子上，看着对面的夏哲：“这是北美地区对他们的火焰与狩猎之神弗尔凯特的祭文，你把这个拿出来干什么。”  
“预言出现了我就给你看看呗。”夏哲毫不在意的耸耸肩，盘腿坐在椅子上，啃着苹果：“据说他以暴虐的火焰统御臣民，又教导臣民如何使用工具狩杀野兽保护自己，可谓是相当矛盾。”  
“那像这样的神诋突然冒出来，难不成是打算把过去的臣民再烧一遍么。”墨菲尼斯嗤笑道。  
“有谁说过被称为神的就一定是神诋了？东方那边的土地神其实就只是地精，不然怎么可能会有那么多个。中间的那些东西也差不多。”夏哲三下两下就把一个苹果啃的只剩一个核，随手一甩，扔回到水果盘里，还借着劲把里面最后的一个桃子敲飞，抬手接住两下去了皮继续啃：“我比你早到圣域的那几年可不是白费的。”  
“……没什么事我就先回去了。”墨菲尼斯撇了夏哲一眼，转身离开。  
“我叫小黑送送你？”  
“不了。我可没心情看着那只乌龟慢慢爬。”  
“喂喂，你这么说他可是会伤心的……”

［他确实是狮子座，斯科达你……］伊德纳兹用小宇宙猛戳斯科达，但是抬头却看见两轮太阳，空中飘满了金红色的羽毛：［斯科达？！］  
伊德纳兹眸色骤然一亮，暗紫色的小宇宙在体外爆发。一瞬间，便瞬移到村庄外围的一座山上。使用小宇宙增强了视力，他能够见到那些羽毛在空中边高速旋转下落，一边形状转化成细长的箭矢。在村子被点燃的一瞬间，一道足以将整个村子笼罩在内的火焰柱冲天而起。  
［被选中的只有一人，其他人都不过是祭品。］隔了几秒，斯科达才回复道。  
［……斯科达，你是不是看了夏哲的那些小说和漫画。］  
［嗯，他文笔和画工不错。］  
他说今天斯科达怎么觉着不对劲……伊德纳兹捂脸。夏哲现在闲的没事做就写写小说画画漫画，人物不是中二就是病娇傲娇暴娇，也真亏的他写的出来。  
［对了，安德弗亚让你先回去，他下午有个任务就要走。］  
行吧，善后不关他事了，正巧斯科达搞出来的就让斯科达自己去玩儿吧。伊德纳兹这么想着，瞬移回了圣域。

男孩迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，眼前所见只有熊熊烈火与浓烟滚滚。炽热的风夹杂着呛人的烟，熏得他有点无法睁眼。但是周围的火焰，却并未靠近他一丝一毫。  
当他抬头，他看见天神从火中信步走出：“……，……？”  
“听不清……”自己的声音似乎是从别的位置发出来的，听起来模糊不清。  
隐约他看见天神勾起嘴角，温和的声音似是从脑海中响起：“斯科达。我是射手座的斯科达。你叫什么？”  
男孩鬼使神差地笑出声：“温迪莱特。”

“这是一种封印。”安德弗亚在对伊德纳兹做了一遍全方位检查后，如此说道。  
“封印？”伊德纳兹皱眉，他可不记得之前触碰过类似的东西。  
“准确来说，应该是屏蔽感知这一类的结界。”安德弗亚翻出两块一红一蓝的小晶石：“就比如我在这两块传音石的其中一块上套上这种特质的布料，这样一来就无法传递信息。同理，如果不是我们都互知并熟悉了对方的小宇宙，那么我们也无法互相联系。”  
“哦，就像陌生人对吧。那这个封印是……”  
“你以前，是住在北欧吧。那里是初始之海彭透斯的女儿海洋女神刻托的领域。听教皇大人说过，你的小宇宙觉醒的很早。”安德弗亚转身去清理翻乱的书籍：“你也就是海神系的神谱背不下来，稍稍用点心。”  
“拜托！那位初始之海彭透斯的儿子涅柔斯一生生了三千个海仙女，还不包括其他的海神，谁弄得清楚谁是谁啊。”伊德纳兹小声抱怨到。  
“至少出名那些得记。”安德弗亚将一个小箱子递给伊德纳兹：“墨菲尼斯要的，叫她视情况决定用量。”说完，直接离开了天蝎宫。  
大家都已经习惯了安德弗亚做事雷厉风行从不拖泥带水也懒得浪费时间的行事风格，所以对于他这种不打招呼直接离开的行为已经相当习惯。伊德纳兹则拿出一瓶药膏，扭开闻了闻：“这莫不是……云O白药？”  
待伊德纳兹都已经走到了山羊宫，他才想起来今天是墨菲尼斯例行操练米诺斯的日子。得，还得往回走。  
伊德纳兹是在一个较偏僻的地方找到墨菲尼斯的。先不谈黄金们的破坏力，光是墨菲尼斯现在的身份再加上两个人的颜值，墨菲尼斯又不喜欢听闲言碎语，自然清净点好。  
“墨菲尼斯，安德弗亚他……”伊德纳兹刚刚打了声招呼，话还没说完，就听见不远处的山脉中传来一阵宛如爆炸般的轰响，地动山摇。  
“那是赫墨尔和拉达曼提斯在进行日常训练，不用管他们。”墨菲尼斯很贴心的用小宇宙连上伊德纳兹：“安德弗亚怎么了？现在他应该是出任务了才对。”  
“没什么。他说是你要的东西。”伊德纳兹把药箱扔给墨菲尼斯。  
“谢啦！”墨菲尼斯笑眯眯的说道。不过在她刚准备开口时，震耳欲聋的声音再度响起，这次比上一次声音更为巨大。  
“训练也不至于搞成这样……这是在进行山体爆破吧。”伊德纳兹扭头看向那边，他还能看见不时的有巨大的石块被轰飞，以及蒙蒙一片尘雾。  
“反正他们两个训练破坏性又强，再加上最近圣域的人数也在增长，所以拜托他们在训练的时候顺便开拓点荒地咯，而且这一大片地区都是圣域的，普通人就算听见声音也只会以为是神迹，所以没问题！”墨菲尼斯依旧一脸不以为然：“再说了……原先的那些训练场就是帕伽索斯大人亲力亲为，一拳一个轰出来的。光是这样再加上细化就听说花了两个月，库克尔还帮了忙，现在自然是能省就省。”  
那是，身为教皇的帕伽索斯大人的流星拳可是堪比后世双子座的银河星爆啊……伊德纳兹嘴角抽了抽。  
“说起来，伊德纳兹你怎么提前跑回来了？”墨菲尼斯终于转到了重点上。  
“斯科达让我一个人先回来，他还有善后要做。”  
“善后？该不会是他又烧了什么吧。算了，等他回来再说。”墨菲尼斯盯了伊德纳兹一会儿，忽然一手勾住他脖子一副“咱哥俩好”的表情：“纳茨啊，反正你现在左右没事，跟我那小徒弟过过招怎么样？不准穿圣衣哦。”  
“……可以。”伊德纳兹看着现在的米诺斯还是个正常的妹子，犹豫了一下答应了：“速战速决。”说着，掏出一朵黑玫瑰。瞬间所有花瓣凋落，飘舞着布满了大片空间。这些花瓣，不仅可以起到绞杀的作用，还可以遮蔽视线。  
在听见密集的武器碰撞的声音时，伊德纳兹可以确定米诺斯双手都持有武器，剑、战斧、长枪都有可能。之前不曾见到她手里持有任何武器，如果她已经学会了星辰傀儡线，那么可以确定，应该是用星辰傀儡线编制出来的，硬度也不错，不过……  
伊德纳兹看着米诺斯劈开密集的花瓣，嘴角轻微上扬——别以为他不会近身格斗啊！  
右手一直拿着的黑玫瑰，在加灌注了小宇宙后，反手一拧变成一把黑色的长枪——副产品之一，借以后世双鱼座最经典的玫瑰作为小宇宙固态化的载体，转换形态成器械。当然可以直接把小宇宙固态化，不过硬度较低暂不采取。这也是多亏了之前斯科达和赫墨尔两个人抄典籍，结果不知道从哪里翻出来的。反正现在雅典娜也没有说不准使用武器，所以……这样也无妨吧？  
虽说突然手中冒出柄长枪有点出乎米诺斯的意料，但也没到措手不及的地步。借着手中的武器看不见的这一优势，悄悄将手中的武器加长——这也是战术。殊不知伊德纳兹根本没在意这一点，扬手一枪刺出。直觉告诉她这一枪得躲，但是理智却认为这是虚张声势。而在她尚未做出决定前的这一秒，长枪便已刺到。  
好快！米诺斯之前注意力并没有放在这柄长枪上，再一看时……等等，好像变长了点？慌忙间只得拿起武器格挡，然后“呲”的一声，断了。  
“啥！”米诺斯只想狂刷吐糟，之前还确定线的强度与韧度比花瓣要大，怎么变了形就——加了小宇宙吧？这是加了多少啊喂？！  
一切的发生只在电光火石之间。不论是米诺斯的醒悟，还是被伊德纳兹撂翻都是同时发生。一阵天旋地转之后，米诺斯抬头看见漆黑的枪尖正指向她的眉心。  
“说了多少次了，战斗时不能分心，不论对待怎样的敌人，都要专心，全心全力的去与之战斗。”墨菲尼斯抚额，米诺斯确实挺聪明的，但是——学一半丢一半这真的不是个好习惯，这都这么久了怎么还没戒掉。  
“也不全关她的事。”伊德纳兹看着米诺斯撇着嘴一脸不服气，觉得还是澄清一下比较好：“看她左手。”  
依墨菲尼斯的眼力一眼就看出米诺斯的左手小拇指与无名指都成不自然的形状弯曲着，而米诺斯本人似乎根本没有察觉到。  
“毒？”  
“我可没说不使用毒。不过没太大问题，只是一种麻痹的药剂，解药已经放出来了，过几分钟就没事了。”伊德纳兹蹭了蹭手臂上的划伤——米诺斯在被撂倒时可不是什么都没做，趁着空隙划几道伤口还是没问题的。只不过这和最后的结果比起来，有或没有都没太大差。  
“也是，不用毒的话就不是你的作风了。毕竟这才是你惯用的。”墨菲尼斯仔细想了想：“说起来……小诺诺的攻击方式也是偏向把小宇宙形态化。水晶墙明明学的很好，但是星屑旋转功却才学到第二式呢……你帮忙看看？”  
没错，星屑旋转功既然最后带有〖功〗字，那么肯定是一个系列的，墨菲尼斯本来是嫌起名什么的太麻烦，所以干脆能省就省。难度和威力逐级上升。曾经看过墨菲尼斯和萨尔洛斯练手的伊德纳兹表示，那最后几招难度爆表，不仅要把小宇宙弄出星光的效果配合攻击，还要拼对小宇宙的细微控制能力，这玩儿意根本不适合人类——  
“不得要领？她对于这种线的变形使用已经很熟练了……”伊德纳兹看着米诺斯那张写明了“我对你很不满”的脸，忽然才想起一个严重的问题——从之前的对练与谈话中，伊德纳兹可以确定米诺斯现在手里使用的是傀儡线无疑；而在实战中，米诺斯对于这种线的灵活运用也非常熟练，不论是化为武器还是编织成一层类似于防护膜的东西保护自己还是在中途抽飞了一大捧花瓣。  
那么问题来了，大家还记得……星辰傀儡线的最初用途是干什么？当然是用来扭•人啊！这跟吐糟中的“不会叼着玫瑰说话的双鱼不是好双鱼”大概是一回事——虽然伊德纳兹就从来不会在口里还存在可以咀嚼的物体时跟人说话。  
——所以说后世的那群该严肃的不严肃不严肃的也不严肃当然还有严肃过头的家伙们也是挺辛苦的，至少初代的前辈们没有做出“良好的”榜样。  
忽然理清了头绪的伊德纳兹忽然对面前明显还是三好学生的米诺斯感到了深深地不适——抱歉他习惯LC ss里面那个薪水小偷 抖.S了。等到米诺斯都被他看的背后发毛时，他慢悠悠的掏出一个布娃娃，望天上一扔，两手一合一拉，五根淡紫色的丝线连在手指之间；在布娃娃落下时，切断的丝线粘在娃娃上，单手一扭，布娃娃的身体被扯成了好几截：“你……有没有试过这个？把线粘在敌人身上。”  
看着米诺斯从一头问号到满眼小星星，伊德纳兹觉着被教导对象聪明点挺好的。而墨菲尼斯则是趁着米诺斯去拎一些小动物练习时一脸黑线的戳戳伊德纳兹：［我说，那个布娃娃是怎么回事。我记得是罗德里昂村村口那家花店老板的女儿前一段时间一直都在做的，她还问过小诺诺借材料。］  
［那个？是我刚刚从那边回来她硬塞给我的，还有一个小面具。我给了她一些无毒的新品种的玫瑰种子做回礼。］伊德纳兹歪歪头：［我看那个面具做的挺好的就放在巨蟹宫了……怎么了？］  
［不，什么都没有＝＞＝］墨菲尼斯给小姑娘点了个蜡。说起来伊德纳兹不仅感知差劲反应也挺迟钝的……虽然好像也挺关心八卦来着，不过在关键时候明显没什么用。  
“没事我先走了。”伊德纳兹看着墨菲尼斯开始神游天外，以为她是开始盘算公务，自觉没啥作用的伊德纳兹直接选择了退散。“欸——等等！”墨菲尼斯还在纠结，看着伊德纳兹要走，一把拉住他，露出一个微笑：“你看我现在挺忙的，小诺诺的课程也经常落下来，现在连辉火都比她进步大一点……纳茨你帮我带带她呗？”  
伊德纳兹看着一脸“我了个大槽老师你逗我的吧”的米诺斯和明显没打什么好算盘的墨菲尼斯，慢悠悠的开口：“让她跪下来求我。”说完，直接溜了个没影。  
开玩笑，圣域七大能够预知悲剧的未来的事件中，墨菲尼斯就占了一项——但凡她露出一脸完美无瑕无可挑剔的微笑时，绝对没好事。  
墨菲尼斯看着一脸“我操这人怎么这么嚣张”的米诺斯，又习惯性的抚额，将米诺斯拉到一边，师徒两人嘀嘀咕咕了好一阵子——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七年前  
“嗨——！我是天秤座的候补生，我叫夏哲。你叫什么？”  
“斯科达。射手座的。”  
“咦？你没有姓么？一般西方、这边的都有的吧——说起来你好像也不是纯粹的西边的——。”  
“……我爸姓弗尔凯特，但这和我没关系。”
> 
> 两年前  
“喂！那边叫倪……倪……倪仕雨！雅典娜叫我们两个出任务。”  
“第三亲王殿下的礼仪是被贵族摄政王吃了么。还有说了一年了我叫斯科达，那谁姓这个不代表我也得跟着她。”  
“虽然我挺高兴你对那什么个混账摄政王也开了嘲讽，但是想打架我奉陪。”
> 
> #都是家庭关系一团糟呢两位#  
#顺带一提这里设定凤凰一族都姓倪#  
#叛逆期大家都懂得哦斯科达亲#


	18. 第十八章   惊喜惊吓一字之差距还蛮大的

一路溜跑到天蝎宫，伊德纳兹才发现前面一个守宫的黄金圣斗士都没有，后面几宫好像也没人……咦，斯科达居然回来了。  
——狮子座也在。伊德纳兹进了射手宫，才发觉到还有一个虽然很微弱，但是却有着勃勃生机的小宇宙，摸约着大概是狮子座。可是……想起了曾经那一段才刚刚过去的黑暗历史的伊德纳兹给小狮子点了个蜡，有一个喜欢小孩子就跟人类吸猫一样的上司真心伤不起，也就现在他们都大了点，雅典娜才没像以前那样天天见面就是抱抱揉揉亲亲还举高高。  
伊德纳兹一点都不想在给狮子座开办的晚宴上被波及到——说起来现在就连夏哲都比他高一大截，看着已经拥有了差不多成年人的身材的同僚们，伊德纳兹只想挥手说呵呵。  
不过，自从库克尔被帕伽索斯大人带走了之后，正餐基本都是由小黄金们自己做的，而食堂的师傅们真的不想再见面，再加上女神大人可是拥有专业的厨师——虽然神诋们不吃饭也没太大问题但是既然有这个条件就不能浪费呗。不过并不能指望雅典娜专业的神侍来干这个，所以说晚宴还是得由他们这些黄金圣斗士来做。  
一瞬间反应过来的伊德纳兹脸黑了黑，毕竟某些人是绝对不能进厨房的。不过现在还早，还是去厨房看看吧……  
刚刚敲定主意，伊德纳兹就听见了细小的风声，带着细微的杀气——察觉气息是圣斗士的必须锻炼项目。一挥手一朵魔宫玫瑰就扔了过去，然后，他看见了一只小小的Q版蝙蝠扑倒在地上。  
伊德纳兹盯了这只Q版的小家伙一会儿，忽然想起来，之前在那个村庄的祭坛上的Q版图案，跟着玩儿意是一个画风欸！  
“斯科达什么时候开始养蝙蝠了……”伊德纳兹小心翼翼的把这小东西拎起来，顺便回收了那朵魔宫玫瑰——毕竟是小宇宙呢，费点劲还可以再还原回去。看着小家伙的眼睛已经变成了蚊香眼，伊德纳兹心里依旧是停不下来的吐糟大军滚滚而过。最后还是认命的解了毒。猜想斯科达是不是换口味了。  
半晌，那小家伙才蹬蹬小短腿，翻了个身子跟伊德纳兹大眼瞪小眼了一会儿后，发出了意义不明的叫声。一只本来是蹲在立柱上小憩的红色小鸟，扑腾扑腾飞走了。  
站了一会儿，斯科达依旧没出现，不过他小宇宙确实是在射手宫来着——伊德纳兹看着手里那只扑腾半天飞不起来的小蝙蝠，叹口气，认命的向射手宫内走去。  
“斯科——卧槽！”  
三年时间，即使是赫墨尔和斯科达这两个几乎每次见面都能打起来的家伙都混得挺熟的，那么同为长时间待机、就是不出任务，的伊德纳兹和斯科达关系挺好也挺正常。  
啊，顺带一提，伊德纳兹常年不怎么出任务是因为有一次出单人任务时，因未知外界因素刺激到暴走——当时那被腐蚀性雾气包围的整整一座城在绿色雾气散去后，连块大点的石块都不剩。自那之后墨菲尼斯就再也不敢让他出单人任务——两个人一起好歹可以劝一下，但是一个人……虽然伊德纳兹话不多偶尔还能卖个萌看起来脾气很好但是这也只是看起来，他的怒点可是在很奇怪的地方而且很容易出现怒气槽满的状态呢。  
至于斯科达，他从最开始就没出过单人任务，毕竟那个时候他还不能很好的掌握自己的力量，就算出了几次也都是和库克尔在一起搭档，或者是大家抄家伙一起上。  
现在库克尔不在，墨菲尼斯更不会把他单独扔出去。也不是说太能惹祸而是……没人能管。就像现在这次，虽然也有伊德纳兹最终决定不管了的成分在里面，但是斯科达要是真是在兴头上，除了现在正在和教皇大人一起待机的那个，也就雅典娜管得了了。  
再加上，现在这个时期，虽然乱的要死，但是真的能让一个实力已成熟的黄金圣斗士手忙脚乱的事情，除了神诋插了一脚之外基本都不可能。而对于觉醒了第八感的几个例外，像一般的三级神二级神以及一些神职神力没点在战斗方面的一级神，对殴一顿也不是做不到的事——像他们平时就天天在圣域和人家奥林匹斯十二神里的几位假模假样的对打，虽然对人家放水这件事大家都心知肚明。这也就导致了双人任务的稀少。  
综上所述，这两个人三天两头见一次面，闲的没事聊聊天也很正常。所以让我们来看看伊德纳兹在十分轻松地绕开了射手宫里的一些脾气有点不太好的凶禽恶兽的居住地，轻车熟路的来到斯科达居住的房间时，为何会发出“卧槽”这种画风不对的声音。  
原因无它，斯科达并没有关门。所以伊德纳兹一抬头就看见了斯科达脸上的那种微笑——其实就是后代的射手座希绪弗斯经常出现的那种温和的微笑。  
但是！斯科达是谁？？希绪弗斯又是谁？！  
希绪弗斯是LC时代里教皇的候选人、责任心强、实力强大、性格温和、在圣域人气极高、愿望是成为所有人的盾；斯科达是帕伽索斯亲口说过宁可让夏哲这个大部分时间不正经的当教皇也不会把圣域交给他、任性起来几乎没人管的住刚刚就烧了一座村庄、前两天还和赫墨尔打了一架差点又波及到十二宫、迄今为止只要在白银青铜圣斗士及圣斗士候补和杂役还有侍女中谈及他的名字无人不色变、许多教官在刚入圣域的小鬼头们不老实时就跟他们说让射手座的斯科达大人吃了你、据说都到了能让这些小鬼们自觉的乖乖训练的地步、偶像是真•暴力•战争女神雅典娜以及梦想是将另外一个战神阿瑞斯揍趴下……现在伊德纳兹都没心情去吐糟，他只想先悄悄退散再说。  
不过斯科达怎么可能这么轻易放过他：“伊德纳兹？正好你过来帮个忙——怎么了？”  
“不……没什么。”现在就算想找个借口遁回双鱼宫都不可能，所以伊德纳兹只能认命地走进房间。  
“正好你帮温蒂剪一下头发，我去趟厨房。”说着，斯科达将一把剪刀塞到伊德纳兹的手里，匆匆转身。  
“等等。”伊德纳兹忽然想起来手里还攥着一只小蝙蝠呢，一把拉住他。斯科达诧异地看了眼小蝙蝠，对着伊德纳兹点点头去了位于拐角里的射手宫小厨房。  
接下来就又轮到伊德纳兹一头黑线——他又不是剃头师傅！一回头，看见之前见到的小男孩裹在毯子里，眨着水灵灵的大眼睛。  
伊德纳兹最终还是认命的拿了块毛巾，帮他擦头发。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“温迪莱特。”小家伙撅着嘴想了一会儿：“姐姐你很漂亮哦。”  
“……我是男性。”伊德纳兹差点手一抖把温迪莱特剪成光头：“我是伊德纳兹，双鱼座的黄金圣斗士。”  
“哦，那伊德纳兹你很漂亮。”  
“虽然我不太喜欢这种赞美，但我还是收下了。”  
“可你确实比我妈妈还漂亮啊。”剪完头发后，温迪莱特蹦跶着跑到一面水晶镜前。  
“……那真是谢谢了。你也挺可爱的。”  
“嗯嗯！之前斯科达也是这么说的。”温迪莱特似乎对什么都挺好奇的，左看看右看看：“不过，伊德纳兹你为什么不笑？不开心么？”  
“没有。”  
“那笑一个呗！”温迪莱特最终蹦跶到伊德纳兹面前，笑得一脸灿烂。  
“没什么好笑的。”  
“笑一个嘛！斯科达笑起来就挺好看的，伊德纳兹你笑起来肯定也特别好看！”温迪莱特现在的注意力全部都放在微笑这件事上，可伊德纳兹——抱歉，别人想让他怎么样，他偏打算反着来。  
［伊德纳兹你就笑一下吧。他觉得人们见面时微笑就是关系好的证明。］斯科达的小宇宙不知道什么时候又粘上来：［再说了，他迟早都会从夏哲那里听说他无意将箭矢射向他母亲这件事，先让他开心会儿。］  
［……哦。］伊德纳兹许久才回复道，同时轻轻的笑了笑。然后温迪莱特注意力就全被旁边的一大摞书籍吸引走了。不过……他怎么总感觉斯科达今天有点不对劲？  
——许多年以后，伊德纳兹和赫墨尔谈及此事时，赫墨尔当即一翻白眼：“要我就说这丫的是母性泛滥。”

#玩笑只能适当开开啊#  
#据说之后斯科达和赫墨尔又狠狠地打了一架呢#  
#咳咳扯远了回归正题#

伊德纳兹觉着左右也是没事做，还不如顺便翻翻这些古籍手抄版——以前他是找赫墨尔借的，不过赫墨尔那些简直就像是刷满了弹幕一般。不谈一本能抄成五本，连原文在哪儿有时候都找不到。相比起来，斯科达这里的就是精装版了。而且说真的，赫墨尔有时候写着写着就两只手一起用上。一行字一半左斜一半右斜，看完半行还得把书反过来看，一本书看完人也快累死了。想想也是蛮拼的。  
“介绍一下。”斯科达从厨房走出，身后跟着一个黑发黑衣黑裙一身黑，就只有双眸是血红色的女孩。女孩摸约七岁，看起来和辉火差不多大小：“这是我目前最小的妹妹，艾亚哥斯。”  
“艾亚哥斯•斯坎特琳娅•弗尔凯特，向您问安，伊德纳兹先生。”女孩拎起裙角，优雅的行了一礼：“另外，您刚刚差点就捏死我了。”  
这一下，伊德纳兹差点就真的喊出出口了。他动作有点僵硬地还了一礼，同时心中控制不住的滚动式播放【艾亚哥斯竟然是只小蝙蝠？？？】【——不对竟然又是个妹子！？】【希绪弗斯要怎么跟她打啊穿•胸么】以及满屏幕的【见了鬼了我简直就是乌鸦嘴】、【现在冥界三巨头再加一个辉火正好四个人一起在圣域搓麻将算了……】、【斯科达你千万别在看我的心音啊！】  
“等等，她刚才说她姓弗尔凯特——这不是我们刚刚去的那个地方的那什么火焰与狩猎之神么。”  
“我家老头子姓这个，她跟着姓不很正常么。再说了，据我所知，在我老头子那边上面还有至少三个同父异母的哥哥和五个同父异母姐姐，老太婆那边的姐姐们也有七八个，谁知道是哪一个之前跑到这里来过。”  
“……真混乱啊。”  
“毕竟老头子当年据说是为了充实他贫乏的情感而打算泡到全世界的妞，不过现在好像消停下来了，似乎是被他爹——也就是始祖，给教训了一顿。现在被摁着头里娶了他那边女大公，也就是亲王的姐姐。所以艾亚哥斯跟我一样是混血，不过她的血统比较偏向黑暗化身。”斯科达揉揉艾亚哥斯的小脑袋：“之前是刚来，不太适应这边的环境，所以就变成了那个样子来节约魔力。”  
“父亲大人嫌我阻碍了他和母亲大人的感情……”艾亚哥斯嘟着嘴。  
“八成就是单纯的不想看小孩而已。”斯科达耸耸肩，跟艾亚哥斯低声说了几句，艾亚哥斯便拉着温迪莱特一起出去了。  
“……你打算带两个？”伊德纳兹看着两个小家伙的身影消失，淡淡的问道。  
“嗯，反正闲着也没事做。”斯科达抓起一块三明治：“对了，伊德纳兹你是这个星期六的生日吧？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“没什么，刚刚夏哲跟我说墨菲尼斯会在这两天给你个惊喜。”斯科达嚼着三明治。忽然站起来冲出去：“卧槽！这俩小鬼怎么往上走了！”  
伊德纳兹看着斯科达消失不见，默默的给同僚点点蜡——他猜由于带崽这件事，今后斯科达和赫墨尔的摩擦说不定又会升级。  
不过……什么惊喜？伊德纳兹有点纠结的挠挠头。他挺讨厌这种吊人胃口的，真的，尤其是他又非常想要知道。  
然而，当这天晚上晚宴结束后，伊德纳兹宁愿不要这个惊喜——米诺斯大概是喝了一些酒，“嗖”的一下窜过来跪下抱住他的大腿：“爹！你是我亲爹！所以教我用星辰傀儡线去抖.S人的方法吧！”  
“靠——！米诺斯！！你这个家伙给我清醒点！”——By：不知是否是因为米诺斯的说话内容炸毛了的辉火。  
而伊德纳兹这是这个人啪叽一下石化了。  
——！他现在好想去死一死啊！米诺斯脸皮厚不代表他脸皮厚啊！墨菲尼斯这一天下午到底跟她说了什么啊！好好的一个孩子就被教成了这样……还有那个抖.S是怎么回事？！那边的斯科达要笑就笑！捂着嘴把头扭到一边去只会让别人以为你神经不正常了！  
——这天晚上，伊德纳兹表示真的是惊喜——其实只是有惊无喜。


	19. 第十九章   开学啦

圣域东第十号训练场  
“喂，你听说了么？斯科达大人昨天带回了两个小孩，据说其中一个将来会是狮子座的圣斗士大人，另一个斯科达大人则打算作为弟子来指导——那位大人现在就在旁边的九号训练场哦。”  
“啥？！斯科达大人？！就是那个……射手座的斯科达大人？！”  
“嘘——你小声点！听说斯科达大人耳朵可灵了！你要是想被扒皮活烤了可别带上我！”  
“喂喂，你、你可别吓我啊！”  
“我可没有骗你。据说之前和那位大人出任务的圣斗士大人都不约而同的得了失心疯呢。”  
“啊、啊————！！！”  
看着被吓跑的一个候补生，在这一块负责巡逻的杂役扛起配发的青铜矛，哼起了小调：“什么啊，这些圣斗士候补也不过如此，吓吓就跑了。”晃晃悠悠的继续进行巡逻，顺便看看能不能再找个乐子。  
当他晃悠着，都快走到东八号训练场时，一只手忽然伸过来拍拍他的肩膀：“你是这一块负责巡逻的？能帮我把这边的总训练官叫过来么？”  
“谁啊？我现在正忙…着……”杂役有点不耐烦的回头，看见的却是一张完美无瑕的脸还有微笑——“斯科、斯科达大人！我、我不是故意的！请您务必原谅我！我、我、我肌脂比例不太完美大概不是很合您的胃口——雅典娜殿下啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
“喂，我——”斯科达一头黑线。  
“兄长，这已经是您吓跑的第八个人了。并且这些人都不约而同地提到了他们大概不是太好吃这点。您……之前是在这边做过什么当众生吃活人的事么？”艾亚哥斯坐在一块石头上，温迪莱特就蹲在旁边。  
“谁说的，这种没啥魔力骨头还多的东西我基本是看都不看的。”斯科达挠挠脸：“也就是……最开始的时候拆过几次十二宫和教皇厅，其余也没什么……吧？”  
艾亚哥斯耸耸肩：“愚昧的人类。”  
温迪莱特好奇地拉拉艾亚哥斯的衣袖：“咦，艾亚你为什么要单独针对人类这个名词呢？你不是也人么？”  
“不。”艾亚哥斯解释道：“确实我是以人类的模样出现，但是我的体内流淌的是高贵的黑暗的化身与凤凰的血脉。”  
“顺带一提，我也不是人族。我和艾亚哥斯是同父异母的兄妹，相比起来，我更像凤凰而她更像那黑暗的化身。”斯科达干脆放弃了之前找总训练官的想法，反正只要他在这里站着，那些正在巡逻的杂役与训练的候补生甚至是负责的统领，只要一看到射手座的黄金圣衣就溜了个没影，完美的腾出了一整个空的训练场：“关于如何打破生殖隔离什么之类的，这个得等你稍微大一点再在文化课上跟你讲，并且黄金圣斗士里面大部分都不是人类。如果你实在好奇各类非人种族，具体的话你可以问问安德弗亚，他是天蝎座的黄金圣斗士，他应当会相当愿意找些活体例子给你现场讲解并趁机满足下他自己的兴趣爱好。不过他现在在出任务。现在先不谈这个，先进行基础训练吧。首先先锻炼身体，待会再跟你们讲解小宇宙。艾亚哥斯，你不准使用魔法。”  
“是。”相比起兴致满满的温迪莱特，艾亚哥斯相比起来则有点不情愿。  
“确实，艾亚哥斯你相当擅长魔法之类的，但是正因为这样才要锻炼自己的身体，不然如果被敌人近身了怎么办。”斯科达表示，对于这个高攻高敏高爆却血薄的跟层脆皮似的妹妹，必须要让她好好训练下近身格斗。

圣域西十三号训练场  
“昨天的战斗，我对你的实力已经有了初步的判断，除了绝招——作为决定性分出胜负的招数这一项存在弱势，其余的综合水平已经超过了一般的白银圣斗士。墨菲尼斯把你训练的很好。”伊德纳兹平静地说道：“所以你现在的任务，不是磨练基础的格斗技术，而是将你那半成的招数完善。”  
处于清醒状态下的米诺斯不知为何总和伊德纳兹挑杠：“你的那些招数不也是半成么？”  
“嗯。确实只是半成。应该可以再进行些完善。不过不是现在。”伊德纳兹抬手，手中渐渐浮现一团绿色的雾气：“虽然后面的部分还在研究中，但是前面这些作为气态存在的招数却已经差不多了，就像这样。”挥手将浓缩成一个小球的雾气弹到一边，瞬间地面就被腐蚀掉，眨眼间一个直径五米的半圆坑就形成了，还飘散着袅袅绿烟。  
看着米诺斯脸都绿了，伊德纳兹突然想和她开个小玩笑：“或者说，你打算再跟我试试纯粹的械斗？”  
看着米诺斯十分坚定的点点头，伊德纳兹虽然还是那张面瘫脸，但是内心却是——他有点忍不住得意的偷笑。  
半分钟后，伊德纳兹在躺地望天的米诺斯身边蹲下：“墨菲尼斯没有跟你说么？我最擅长的就是长武器，以长枪为最。单只使用武器、不考虑其他因素的话，现在即使是赫拉克勒斯老师也只能和我打平手，也只有同样擅长长武器的雅典娜殿下能够轻松将我打趴。”  
“……”米诺斯觉得自己还是不看伊德纳兹比较好。毕竟之前她虽然是被夏哲和伊德纳兹带到圣域来的，但是这三年里却完全没有接触过伊德纳兹，所以米诺斯对于伊德纳兹的印象，也就停留在训练闲暇时听别的候补生们聊天时听过来的例如“冷漠”“言语稀少”“十分可怕”“恶魔一般”之类的各种乱七八糟都有；或是有时候碰到罗德里昂村那家花店店主的女儿跟她聊天时她突然捂脸状的：“伊德纳兹大人是个很温柔的人呢”。但是一见到真人……呵呵，面前这个喜欢开点玩笑，兴趣爱好在很诡异的方面上面，如果不是必要的话连双鱼宫都不想出的宅是什么玩儿意。  
“所以现在你还是练习——你是叫它星辰傀儡线吧？首先就拿这些猴子练习好了，毕竟我们常见的敌人还是拥有灵长类外貌的生物，那些超脱范围的魔兽啊幻兽之类的幻想种之类的也能以类似的方法来控制。记住，一定要把傀儡线缠在所有的关节上，用你擅长的念力和力量，以做到完全的对行动的控制。骨头是一个个扳断还是一起扳断都随你喜欢，最终结果只要把敌人杀死就好。”  
——还是个会说很可怕的话的宅。  
“对了，关于线的硬度与韧度也一定要注意，不然中途线断了，可是会影响最终的结果的。还有就是对于冻气斩击等之类的攻击，也要做好一定的防范。”  
——而且一说得高兴就停不下来。  
“那么就这样。自己努力，加油哟。”  
——有本事你说的具体点啊！  
米诺斯望着面前不知是从哪里来的一笼子的猴子，第一次感到了心塞。而伊德纳兹则是在训练场旁边找了块地方坐下来，翻阅着从教皇厅接触来的典籍，顺便做着笔记。  
米诺斯第一次用线去干拧骨头这种事，花费的时间也相当多：“喂，这些都已经死掉了……”结果一扭头就看见伊德纳兹端着一杯茶坐在一个石椅上，旁边的石几上还放着一壶茶几个杯子几碟点心：“为什么你能在这里围观啊！没事做么？！”  
“不，硬要说的话这也是训练的一种……”伊德纳兹出乎意料的没有产生被顶撞的不爽感，反而是翻开一个茶杯，倒了杯茶，连着将一盘点心也递给米诺斯：“既然墨菲尼斯把你交给我训练，那么我自然要确保你的安全。我的实验室里面的药剂先不谈，光是种植在双鱼宫周围的魔宫玫瑰的香气对于一般人来说都是剧毒。所以首先要测试你的耐毒性，再才能设定方针进行训练。”  
米诺斯本来就只是半信半疑的喝了口茶，听他说完差点没一口喷出来：“为什么还有这么凶残的招数！这还能住人吗！？不、平日里来来往往的为教皇与雅典娜殿下传令的传令兵他们是怎么通过双鱼宫的！？或者说、上方的教皇厅与女神殿还能让人活动吗？？？”  
“那些都是由我的小宇宙所化，我自然能够用自己的方法遏制它们。你也走过双鱼宫吧？有感觉到什么不对吗。”伊德纳兹有些奇怪的看向米诺斯，呡口茶：“我的小宇宙天生所附带的属性就是毒，排除诅咒之类的东西，其他的普通毒素对我来说就像白开水一般。只不过因为常年与我的那些小可爱们进行磨合修行，血液里也布满了它的花粉这一点有点麻烦。毕竟它的花粉是可以依凭着敌人的小宇宙就进行自我繁殖的……你退后干什么，我没说会失控。只要我不使用小宇宙进行催化，就算你拿着它的花粉化妆都没问题。”  
“那……就是没问题了？”米诺斯对于这个说话留半截的新老师真的是一点好印象都没有。  
“嗯。不过适当的食用毒素能够增添它的活性就是了。”伊德纳兹放下茶杯，轻轻地笑了：“这些都是我自己做的玫瑰糕和花茶，味道怎么样？”  
“……等等。”米诺斯忽然觉得不对劲，突然的头昏让她有点站立不稳：“这些是花茶，该不会是……”  
“嗯，魔宫玫瑰哟！”伊德纳兹笑得宛如自带背后开满了黑玫瑰的背景板，只可惜米诺斯是无缘见到了。她直接“吧唧”一下扑街了。伊德纳兹慢悠悠的吃着点心：“啊呀，作为战士，好歹有点警惕性嘛。对长辈尊重点也行啊。”  
——结果还是很记仇啊，伊德纳兹亲。


	20. 第二十章   对镜回照却不同

伊德纳兹一睁眼就觉得不对劲。  
虽然说周围的布置和浓郁的玫瑰的香气与之前并无两样，但是名为直觉的第六感告诉他，有什么东西打破了这种平静。  
他翻身下床，双鱼座的圣衣就放在旁边。拍拍圣衣，看着圣衣光亮闪烁了几下，然后拆解套在了他的身上。  
推开门——他一般是住在双鱼宫后的花园里——淡淡的雾气以他为中心迅速的散开，然而在一个肉眼看不见的边界，这些雾气失去了踪迹。  
「听闻双鱼座的圣斗士拥有着连诸神都为之惊叹的容貌，今天见到了真人，传言也确实不虚。也不像是那种只中看不中用的花瓶啊。」声音忽粗忽细，忽远忽近，辨不清方向，伊德纳兹也只能勉强判断是一个男性的声音。  
伊德纳兹保持着面无表情：“阁下特意来到这里，该不会就只是来说这些的？也不知阁下可否听闻过，双鱼座的圣斗士，最擅长用毒呢？”  
果然在这一句话出口后，那个人没再说话。过了一会儿，空间细微的扭曲着，黑发红眸青年的身体如烟雾般出现。他大致看起来十七八岁的模样，但是那从骨架的状态看起来又有些不协调，大概可能尚不到那个年龄——嗯，估计又是一个小宇宙催生的。  
他“啧”了一声：“那个面具脸没说啊……”  
“面具脸……卡尔罗斯？”伊德纳兹觉得自己大概可以判断出面前人的身份了。卡尔罗斯和伊洛卡斯之前出任务时并没有详细说明是什么任务，连任务地点也没有说，只是提及了个大概。不过伊德纳兹现在在安德弗亚的妙手医术之下，已经恢复了的感知能力简直不能再好用，他刚刚隐约的感觉到了大概相似的两人的小宇宙，再加上他和夏哲曾与卡斯托尔和波吕克斯两兄弟交锋，况且面前这个人的小宇宙所自带的［空间］这一特性——这位怕不是双子座的仁兄吧，就是不知道是哥哥还是弟弟了。  
被揭露了身份，估计其实还是个少年的青年也不遮掩什么：“那个面具脸说什么要跟新同事见个面，正巧，看你这里离教皇厅很近，我就先过来看看。”  
“门在这边。”伊德纳兹不知为何，从心底里对这个人产生了一种排斥感。  
“什么啊，这么冷淡。”他耸耸肩：“双子座的克莱塔亚，之后再见到一个长得跟我一模一样，只不过一头白毛的是我哥，伯洛德。回头见咯。”  
“双鱼座的伊德纳兹。”伊德纳兹点点头算是回礼。看着克莱塔亚转身离开，心里的不安感依旧存在，还在继续加强。  
等克莱塔亚的身影完全消失不见，伊德纳兹发觉之前一直存在的空间隔阂还未消失。他才往前迈了一步，大片的空间“咔嚓”一声碎掉，带着恶臭的黑色浓烟迅速蔓延到了整个空间。伊德纳兹脸刷的一下也黑了，这特么的明显就是尸毒吧！为什么双子座会有这种玩儿意？！真是太恶心了！  
“【水沉于海】。 ”伊德纳兹从来没有觉得这种源于北欧诸神中的类似于言灵类的咒术这么好用：黑色的浓烟直接变成黑水洒到地上，无数的水柱在整个空间里旋转扭动，而他周围则转动着高速旋转的水龙卷。估约着那些尸毒都放的差不多了，水龙卷“啪”的散了，转而大地开始蠕动，将腥臭的黑水和枯萎的花朵一起卷入地下：“【蹈尘入土】。”  
在伊德纳兹的认知里，黄金圣斗士们每个人的小宇宙都有着属于他们自己的特性，比如墨菲尼斯的『星光』、卡尔罗斯的『消亡』、斯科达的『炎火』或是赫墨尔的『死之极寒』——也就是黄金圣斗士的小宇宙有这么奇葩，一般的圣斗士基本都是无属性或是比较淡，所以普通的圣斗士需要长时间的练习来转变自己的小宇宙，而黄金圣斗士们则基本不用，自然而然的差距就拉开了。  
伊德纳兹则除了『毒』之外，还有『水』和『大地』这两种，虽然都比较弱，一般没什么用处；但是如果是使用神系言灵的话效果却不错——这也算是黄金们的基础课程，毕竟万一一旦出现外交类的任务却出现了语言不通，这不是丢雅典娜的脸么。所以临近或是比较重要的几个神系，例如北欧神系和东方的轩辕神系的语言都是必需的学习课程。这样一来，夏哲和伊德纳兹两人多少可以偷点懒——现在这个时代，对他们这种被迫摁着头学习多种语言的人来讲，大部分神系语言一般与当地人所说的语言差不多。所以伊德纳兹没费多少力气就又掌握了两种神系语言。  
伊德纳兹看着面前的一片狼藉，脸色阴沉不定。片刻后，大片的魔宫玫瑰疯长，长满了整片山谷——看来下次见到这位双子座的弟弟的时候，一场争锋相对怕是不可避免了。  
他刚打算去双鱼宫看看克莱塔亚还有没有再做什么，又有一个人忽然跑过来，伊德纳兹将一朵无毒的玫瑰甩到那人前面。“禁止通行。”原谅他现在心情不好，尤其是在看到那张脸——“双子座的伯洛德。”  
“抱歉。”与克莱塔亚不同，伯洛德给人从心底带来了一种温和的感觉，还有种微妙的没有什么生人的存在感——跟他弟弟一样。但他弟弟做事太张扬了，看起来存在感就更高些。伯洛德站在原地，一边大口喘着气，看起来像是身体有点难以承受这巨量的消耗，他充满歉意地道着歉：“之前莱亚做的事情，我代他向你道歉。我会好好说他的。”  
“你不需要道歉。”伊德纳兹看着伯洛德，忽然开始了名为“胃疼”的罕见症状：毕竟这对兄弟看着真是太熟悉的套路了。怎么历届双子弟弟都不愧是最不安分的，还有双子哥哥能笑得看起来再温和无害点么。  
伊德纳兹觉着自己要想找克莱塔亚茬的话，怕不是还得突破伯洛德这一层防线——要知道弟控妹控可是世界上最可怕的生物之一，当然更可怕的是一对兄弟姐妹互控，那怕不是要宇宙大爆炸。  
不知道为什么，明明没有兄弟的伊德纳兹就是这么肯定地有着这个想法。  
伯洛德也没在意伊德纳兹的排斥，再次表达了自己的歉意就匆匆离开了。伊德纳兹忽然觉得，比起整天在圣域掐架的赫墨尔和斯科达，第一次见面就是捣蛋的双子弟弟估计会更烦人。  
——话说这位双子座的哥哥身体是不是太菜了点？过于有点弱鸡了吧？明明小宇宙看起来还挺强的，怎么才从教皇厅跑到这里就看起来要累瘫了？  
果不他所料，这位双子座的弟弟怕不是斯科达和赫墨尔之后的圣域新晋混世魔王。  
伊德纳兹刚走到水瓶宫内的训练场，就看见拉达曼提斯手足无措地围着温迪莱特团团转。温迪莱特左手呈一个诡异的姿势扭曲着，惨白色的断骨依稀可见。他也没喊疼，任由拉达曼提斯对伤口进行紧急处理。  
“拉达曼提斯？”伊德纳兹明白了一向是张扑克脸的拉达曼提斯为什么一脸天要塌赫墨尔将不要他似的。毕竟虽然赫墨尔和斯科达不对盘，但赫墨尔却挺喜欢温迪莱特的。斯科达有时候也会让赫墨尔带带温迪莱特，毕竟他更擅长远程攻击，而赫墨尔更擅长近身格斗。而温迪莱特身上的伤，明显拉达曼提斯只要再偏一点，温迪莱特估计就直接被穿胸见冥王去了。  
“是。刚刚空间扭曲……我没能控制好自己的力量。”拉达曼提斯有点惭愧的低下头。他自己也是偏向时空间这个属性的，现在在空间操控上被人动了手脚，无疑是在他脸上甩了一巴掌。  
“……”伊德纳兹没说什么，扭头出了水瓶宫。昨天晚上赫墨尔跑到天蝎宫去过夜了，算算时间也该回来了。路上遇见的话替拉达曼提斯解释下吧。  
伊德纳兹一路走下来，看着同事们的宫多多少少都出了点状况，搞得他把克莱塔亚揍一顿的心理更加强烈——更别提天蝎宫的配药室里所有的药剂上的标签和位置的摆放都错了位，刚刚他瞅安德弗亚的眼神都是要准备杀人了。  
说真的，就算未来的冥王军来入侵圣域都不一定有克莱塔亚一个人的破坏性大，这家伙的恶作剧已经上升到了一个新高度。  
等他追到处女宫时，却发现克莱塔亚已经笔直的躺在地上，就连八成是一路追弟弟累得够呛还要跟着道歉的伯洛德居然也没能逃出躺尸的命运。  
“后六宫发生的事情我都看见了，我可不敢让他这么通过这个处女宫。”伊洛卡斯从一边的阴影里走出，嘴角带着一抹笑意：“毕竟所谓子不教父之过，又言长兄为父。伊德纳兹，你现在在他们脸上种花也没关系，他们现在正在无尽的六道轮回中游览，一时半会儿还回不来。”  
“不，就这么放着，待会儿会有人来收拾他。麻烦把六道轮回的时间延长些。”伊德纳兹忽然改了主意，继续向下走去。  
——据说双子兄弟回到双子宫时，整个双子宫都被绿色的腐蚀性浓雾包围。浓雾散去后双子宫只剩残垣断壁了呢。  
最后一次友情提醒，千万不要以为伊德纳兹是什么好欺负的脾气啊。

“……我说，双子宫都要碎成渣了欸。真的没关系么。”米诺斯趁着休息时间问道。  
“比起这个，你的耐毒训练待会儿就开始了，做好准备。”伊德纳兹根本没打算回答，看都没看双子宫一眼。  
米诺斯表情瞬间变成了“＝＝”，她就知道这家伙肯定还在记仇。  
而伊德纳兹看着米诺斯微乎其微的进步，觉着等她练好了耐毒体质黄花菜都说不定烂了。他叹口气，有点犹豫的挠挠头。虽然他是研究出了一种万用的解毒方法，不过……伊德纳兹陷入纠结中。然而当他发现米诺斯又在他眼里的低量雾气里出现神色恍惚脚步不稳的状况时，他想着一直坚守着的所谓前世节操丢一丢没什么，反正各地文化差异又不一样，浪费时间才是真可耻。  
“米诺斯，接下来改修炼战技。”伊德纳兹从一边的石头上跳下来。  
“为什么？！我还能再坚持……”米诺斯说着，身体晃了晃，眼看就要和大地来个亲密的接触，伊德纳兹一手将她扶好：“我改变主意了。与其浪费时间，还不如做点有意义的事。”  
米诺斯瞬间进入炸毛模式：“哈？搞什么，说要进行训练的是你，现在……唔！”米诺斯忽然消音，捂着嘴退开：“——！！！！！！你干啥啊？！”  
“你反应那么大干什么，这跟吻面礼有什么太大区别么。”伊德纳兹依旧瘫着脸，脸不红心不跳的说道。  
“区别大着啊！你试试一个男的突然凑过来打算吻你啊！”米诺斯脸颊通红，都快炸毛了。  
“所以说这和吻面礼有什么区别。”伊德纳兹歪头装傻。  
看着米诺斯已经红暴了的脸，就差捂脸奔走，伊德纳兹再也没憋住，“噗嗤”一声笑出来：“逗你的。说起来你都跟了墨菲尼斯混了三四年了吧，怎么还是这么不禁逗。”——对不起其实他也是五十步笑百步。  
米诺斯连耳根都发红了，虽然她却实是跟着墨菲尼斯学习，但是这也不代表墨菲尼斯会在跟夏哲互开黄段子时带上她——不是所有的人都有着黄金圣斗士的那种强大接受力的，尤其还是一个十岁不到的孩子——虽然黄金们大部分也只有十多岁，但是请务必在前面加上一个(伪)。而且虽然说在神话时代很开放，但是这里可是圣域欸，圣域欸！就算是宙斯去泡妞也不代表他会在人来人往的大街上直接上三垒啊。  
不过现在米诺斯大脑里大部分时间回荡的都是【天呐笑得好美】【好想一直看下去】之类的。  
……醒醒吧，米诺斯哟。这只是花中猛毒那虚假的外表啊。比如伊德纳兹那狞笑着和别人互殴的样子还肯定就没见过吧？那可是连阿瑞斯那种粗神经的神都要退避三舍的表情啊。

“……毕竟我只会这一种祝福的方式……”伊德纳兹解释了半天，却发现米诺斯一个字都没有应。看着米诺斯厚厚的流海挡住了大半张脸，然而露出的下半张脸还在泛红，伊德纳兹撩起她的流海，试试额头的温度：“没发烧啊。”  
“不、不是那回事！”米诺斯一把拍开他的手，往后退了好几步。  
“那我就再说一遍。”伊德纳兹摊开手，一朵天蓝色的玫瑰在他手里绽放：“这是我目前所常用的解毒方法，不过有着很大的范围限制，而且对于我的小宇宙来说是一个十分大的消耗。”  
米诺斯点点头，之前修行时她有见过伊德纳兹拿出来过。  
“所以我参考了一下诸神给予人类祝福的原理，做了个专门针对毒的低配版本。然而由于硬件不支持——我是说我的小宇宙还不够强，所以没办法像那些神诋那一样挥挥手一群祝福就扔出来。”伊德纳兹走向米诺斯，撩开她的流海，看着她的眼睛：“所以我只会使用这种通过身体接触来给予祝福的方式。”说完，在她额头上轻轻落下一吻。淡蓝色的光晕逐渐将米诺斯笼罩，渐渐变成海蓝色。最终光点全部汇入米诺斯的身体。  
伊德纳兹退后两步，看着米诺斯额头上的淡蓝色纹路，点点头：“嗯，看来是又成功了。”  
刚刚酝酿出来的气氛“啪叽”一下打破了。米诺斯头上冒出几根黑线：“该不会……你以前没实验过吧。”  
“之前一直在研究原理，有拿十二点实验过，成功了。不过还未对人进行实验。”伊德纳兹喘了口气，这个祝福对他的小宇宙消耗也挺大的，毕竟要把小宇宙几近逆运转，浪费得多，他的身体也不习惯。  
米诺斯一头黑线，那个十二点她见过好几次，是伊德纳兹养的一只灰白条纹四爪皆白的猫，据说是他一到圣域就开始养的，那只猫对外十分高冷，对伊德纳兹却相当亲近——虽然伊德纳兹老是跟夏哲抱怨说他家阿点现在不粘他了他好羡慕夏哲的小白那么粘人听话之类的。  
她说那只猫怎么有胆在伊德纳兹的实验室到处晃悠啊，原来是有底啊。  
伊德纳兹调整了下状态，反手抽出一柄长枪：“从现在开始，只要你的小宇宙还在燃烧，再加上我自身下达的允许判定，我的毒就对你无效。”  
“这么一说，你应该还可以下达拒绝判定咯？”  
“自然。不过对付现在的你，暂时还不需要。”伊德纳兹手中长枪转了几转，枪尖指向米诺斯：“所以，先练习器技吧。”  
“好！”米诺斯其实也是个好斗的性格，拿起长矛冲上去。

有句话伊德纳兹并没有说出来——在他的小宇宙的操控下，这个祝福，还可以转变为诅咒。

没有了毒这一个相对来说算是BUG的存在，米诺斯的真正实力也毫无阻拦地发挥出来。米诺斯的天赋远超白银圣斗士，单论近身格斗的话至少能甩掉那几个早就进入圣域的白银一座雅典城，至少她现在能与只发挥了数成力的伊德纳兹打个平手。  
把米诺斯的战斗习惯都摸的差不多后，伊德纳兹直接提速，一枪横扫将米诺斯甩到一边：“不错，有进步。接下来就是把那些缺点给改掉……算算时间也差不多了呢。”  
感受着在十二宫里忽然爆发的安德弗亚的小宇宙，伊德纳兹一点也没觉得奇怪。看着一脸问号的米诺斯，伊德纳兹收回长枪：“你是跟着墨菲尼斯住在白羊宫的，所以你不知道。今天早上双子座的两位圣斗士被带回了圣域，在钦见完女神后那位双子座中的弟弟从双鱼宫一路折腾到了天秤宫，在处女宫才被伊洛卡斯放倒。安德弗亚又不是那种习惯玩笑的人，他生气很正常——毕竟旁边八成还有个赫墨尔火上浇油。”  
“双子座是……兄弟两人？”米诺斯跟在他身后。  
“嗯，是双胞胎。我猜兄弟关系应该挺好。哥哥叫伯洛德，弟弟叫克莱塔亚。”  
“所以你把双子宫整成这样子，那个……克莱塔亚是干了什么啊。”  
“也没什么。他把双鱼宫的花园毁了而已。”  
——而已？米诺斯嘴角抽了抽，看着身后只剩残垣断壁的双子宫，扭头小跑跟上伊德纳兹。

等伊德纳兹到达处女宫时，看到的就是克莱塔亚双手无力的垂在身体两边、似乎浑身上下都没有劲一般、就连表情都那么生无可恋、软塌塌地斜靠在一把椅子上的模样。很明显是安德弗亚对他做了什么。  
而伯洛德站在旁边，满脸无奈——他大概是尝试过劝解安德弗亚了，但很明显失败了。  
伊德纳兹看了看，黄金圣斗士全员都到了。墨菲尼斯看到伊德纳兹过来，点下头算是打招呼。然后扭头看向克莱塔亚：“虽然雅典娜殿下和教皇大人一再强调过，要尊重同事们的喜好。而恶作剧这个喜好，我是觉得开点小玩笑没什么，但不能拿别人的心血来开玩笑。你之前把安德弗亚的药瓶弄混了，现在安德弗亚也把你揍了一顿，就算两清。有意见么。”  
看着克莱塔亚似乎打算说什么，伊德纳兹一把抄起不知道是谁放在一边的水杯往他口里灌水：“你先喝点水歇歇再说话吧。”  
“对了，克莱塔亚之前也拆了伊德纳兹你的花园吧？既然你把双子宫拆了，也算两清。”墨菲尼斯顿了顿：“既然大家现在都在，我有个提议大家都听听，有意见最后举手发言。”  
“一是圣斗士之间不准私斗，当然切磋不要紧，若有要用武力解决的事情必须找专门的裁判监督决斗。二是在决斗时不准时用神授的武器——斯科达你别开小差，说的就是你。基本每次和赫墨尔互殴最后都是你用黄金箭收场，破坏力又大还不在意被波及范围。暂时就这两点，没意见我就直接找雅典娜殿下去申请批准。”墨菲尼斯示意其他人有话快说。  
“现在人为伤亡率比较高……我同意。”安德弗亚揍完人就恢复了平时的面瘫脸。  
“弗亚同意我也没意见。”赫墨尔耸耸肩。  
“黄金箭不是射手座圣衣配的么……好吧，对打架也没太大影响，我没意见。”斯科达一脸不在乎，转身和赫墨尔进行嘴炮对轰。  
在所有人都表示没有意见之后，墨菲尼斯示意没事了：“那大家就先好好熟悉熟悉，跟新同事好好相处。”她一把揪住想开溜的夏哲：“别跟我说你打算回去补觉，想偷懒？乖乖跟我到教皇厅做苦力去。”  
安德弗亚解了对克莱塔亚的禁锢，说他还有事就先回天蝎宫了。其他人也都是跟伯洛德和克莱塔亚打了声招呼就回了自己的宫，毕竟都有事要忙。斯科达和赫墨尔则是因为矛盾升级所以拉着萨尔洛斯做裁判出去找地方打架了。伊洛卡斯看着克莱塔亚冲着伊德纳兹的背影磨牙，一脸高深莫测的微笑对阿娜亚说道：“看来圣域又要再热闹点呢。”  
“随意咯。”阿娜亚转身从厨房里端出一锅黑糊糊的东西：“我又重新试着再做了一遍，你再试试？不准关闭味觉哦！”  
伊洛卡斯神色不动，拿起勺子吃了一口：“……不错，有些进步，下次也拿一些给伯洛德和克莱塔亚两个尝尝吧。”  
“嗯。说起来他们两个感情也挺好的……”阿娜亚收拾一下碗筷，进了厨房。而伊洛卡斯则进了处女宫的后花园。看着花园中的娑罗双树，嘴角勾起一丝笑容：“……令人羡慕的兄弟感情么。”  
说着，他盘坐在娑罗双树下，嘴角溢出一丝诡异的黑色物体——厨艺进步个鬼！分明是变得更加凶残了吧！连已经到达了第八感的伊洛卡斯都招架不住，简直比伊德纳兹的毒还更加可怕啊，阿娜亚。  
——说起来处女宫的浮雕有不少都被克莱塔亚涂得乌七八糟的呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 增加了一些关于双子座的细节部分~


	21. 第二十一章   张嘴啃粮汪汪汪

在被拎着教训了一通后，克莱塔亚老实了许多，现在撒野范围就局限在了双子宫。虽然偶尔捣蛋，但也都是些不大不小的玩笑。而伯洛德一向是任着他来，所以即使有时候开早会时萨尔洛斯捅捅他指指他的发梢，面对着那藏于白色长发中的粉色蝴蝶结，伯洛德也还是一笑而过——除去他那灰色眼眸中一闪而过的精光。  
伯洛德是白发灰眸，而克莱塔亚是黑发红眸，除此之外两人一模一样。就算克莱塔亚某天晚上暗搓搓在伯洛德头上拔了一撮毛下来，或是用不知从哪儿摸来的染色剂在他哥头上摆弄着，第二天再看时两人还是一模一样。  
不过不得不说，克莱塔亚似乎对于他老哥一而再再而三的忍让没有半毛钱的感动，反而每天变着法子折腾。到了现在就直接变成了武力对轰——好吧依旧还是伯洛德任着他来。以前的候补生都是根据器械判断时间，现在只需要看看双子宫的蘑菇云以及“噼里啪啦”之类的声音的壮烈程度，就能判断现在该要干什么了。  
而伯洛德也不愧是不论LC还是ss里都过于酷炫的双子座哥哥们的前辈，虽然刚到圣域的时候伊德纳兹还吐槽他身体素质是不是过于弱鸡。甚至训练第一天差点没爬出训练场，连他弟都比他精神些。但才没过多久，当伊德纳兹再注意到伯洛德的时候，他都已经能够和赫拉克勒斯快乐对拳了。

“……我说，伯洛德是不是太宠克莱塔亚了点。”第一百三十五次在早晨四点就被双子宫的打闹声惊醒的夏哲打着哈欠，坐在教皇厅对着墨菲尼斯发恼骚：“精力旺盛也不是这么个折腾法啊。今天好歹还是星期天啊。”  
“没办法，不是说弟弟妹妹就是用来宠爱的么。”墨菲尼斯埋头改文件：“大不了你调一下作息时间，晚上早点睡，别老是偷偷摸摸半夜搞创作。虽然不是特别需要，反正我是打算中午添个午睡。”  
“好好~你不用担心我啦，我只是想睡觉而已，也不是非要睡啦，真要睡估计一觉不知道能睡到什么时候去……说起来墨菲尼斯你好像每天晚上也都睡得挺晚的，没问题么？”夏哲记得墨菲尼斯每天晚上都要去占星楼确定星象，基本都是凌晨三四点才睡，有时候星象异常时干脆直接通宵：“小心黑眼圈哟。”  
“没事！睡眠对我来说信手拈来。”墨菲尼斯依旧头也没抬：“以前在冥界跟着黑夜女神的那段时间我可不是白混的，至少我学会了跟着他们那奇葩的习惯刷他们的好感度，我可是十分钟顶普通人八个小时的睡眠质量！”  
“额……”夏哲被噎得一句话说不出来，他到现在还记得墨菲尼斯刚到圣域的时候挑着库克尔的下巴说“来笑一个呗”，结局……算了这种黑历史不提也罢，总而言之圣域又翻新了一遍就对了。  
“说起来，你这还算好的。”墨菲尼斯写完最后一个字，将手里的文件放到一边：“也不知道克莱塔亚跟纳茨结了什么梁子，每天早上五点就去折腾双鱼宫。你也知道伊德纳兹特别烦别人在他睡觉的时候把他搞起来。”  
“我说他最近怎么都是一副心情不太好的样子，对练的时候也经常逮着克莱塔亚不放，直接往死里整。”夏哲恍然大悟：“倒是比起伯洛德专精于直接大开大合性质的攻击，克莱塔亚更偏重技巧，不然他也不会到现在还活蹦乱跳……哟！卡尔罗斯，早上好！”  
卡尔罗斯穿着黄金圣衣走进教皇厅，跟夏哲和墨菲尼斯一一打了声招呼。墨菲尼斯点点头：“怎么样了？”  
“能怎么样。”卡尔罗斯摊摊手：“克莱塔亚折腾双鱼宫的方式又不像折腾他哥那样花样百出。无非就是拆掉双鱼宫的花园，或是把那只猫弄成奇奇怪怪的样子，要不然就是直接语音对开嘲讽。可是每一点都能戳到伊德纳兹的怒点……现在就连米诺斯都被伊德纳兹的坏习惯传染了。”  
墨菲尼斯捂脸。伊德纳兹那个说是坏习惯，其实也没什么，就是在心情不好时喜欢打着打着就笑得很狰狞。虽说无伤大雅，但是用雅典娜的话来说就是——黄金圣斗士可是她圣域的招牌，个个都必须是上得厅堂下得厨房、一开口十几种语言一定要能溜着说、气质风度一定要优雅绝伦的完美形象。所以伊德纳兹那表情真的很毁人三观的，还是收起来吧。  
“克莱塔亚也去折腾小诺诺了？”墨菲尼斯觉得要真是这样，她还得给克莱塔亚好好的再上一门课。  
“也没什么。米诺斯大概是觉得狞笑比起面无表情对敌人有更大的震慑力，所以模仿过去了吧。”卡尔罗斯不是来聊天的，拿了任务就走：“对了，你们过会儿最好跟纳茨谈谈，我看他差不多快忍不下去了……让他知道弟弟是要给哥哥疼的就行，我待会儿下去时会和伯洛德谈谈的。”  
看着卡尔罗斯的身影消失，留下夏哲和墨菲尼斯面面相觑：最后一句话是什么情况，什么叫做……  
不得不说夏哲和墨菲尼斯可以用心有灵犀这个词来形容，两人瞬间双眼放光，一脸“原来如此”。墨菲尼斯跟夏哲直接往双鱼宫快步走去，期间两人还在用小宇宙互相刷屏：  
「双子大法好」  
「弟弟的调•皮•捣•蛋只能由哥哥来感受」  
「说起来伯洛德该不会在吃醋吧，最近他看纳茨的眼神有点不对哟」  
「谁知道呢像那种显山不露水的人→w→」

……墨菲尼斯、夏哲，麻烦你们把你们的节操跟着捡回来好么——By：忘了关小宇宙频道结果一大早屏幕就被刷满的斯科达。

不知墨菲尼斯和夏哲跟伊德纳兹说了什么，最后伊德纳兹表示大人不计小人过，他可是宽宏大量的人，面对克莱塔亚那种级别玩笑不会再付诸武力，最多开开嘲讽，当然前提是伯洛德能够在嘴炮升级前把不安分的弟弟拎走，不然圣域还是会进入被拆迁办模式。关于这个夏哲则拍着胸脯表示你要相信卡尔罗斯那师承伊洛卡斯的心脏，呸、劝说技能，墨菲尼斯也表示自己会时刻关注双子兄弟的。最后三人结束了这场友好的会晤。  
重新回到教皇厅，夏哲又开始嘟囔：“我说啊，刚刚从开始谈话时纳茨就一直抱着那只猫欸，他怎么就那么喜欢猫呢？不过说起来在他研究出那个可持续的解毒方式之前，那只猫一直都是寄养在双鱼宫的侍女那里的，嗯，所以这样也很正常。可是他老是说我家小白粘我，但他不知道小白那根本就不是粘我，那是天天蹲在我身上想趁机咬我啦，没人的时候就成天跟个大爷似的，我哪里亏待他了……”  
“他那是单纯的嫌弃你给他起的名字吧。”墨菲尼斯在没有事忙的时候是十分乐意跟夏哲聊聊的：“小黑小白小蓝小红，知道的这是你养的宠物，不知道的还以为你开幼稚园。而且他们原本的名字不就挺好么，结果你非要给他们取这种……槽点满满的昵称，换我我也懒得理你。”  
“可我觉得挺贴切实际的……”夏哲一旦没有外人在场就本性毕露，盘着腿坐在椅子上左晃右晃，鼓着脸似乎是打算刷卖萌：“简单易记。”  
不得不说这一点算是失败了。虽然之前夏哲的身高处于贫困线以下，但是现在已经在小宇宙得加扶下一路冲刺到187cm，原本稚气未脱的脸现在也变得棱角分明，墨菲尼斯不由得又开始捂脸：“你就不能消停点……别跟我说你今天出门时脑子忘带了。那些小家伙们现在都不一定卖萌，怎么你又开始抽风了。再说你又不像伊德纳兹赫墨尔那样还是少年的外表……快停下。”  
嗯，就像墨菲尼斯说的那样，现在黄金圣斗士中，除了才五岁的温迪莱特，其他人基本身高都突破了185cm的大关，墨菲尼斯身高都有188cm，更不用谈别人了。与此相比起来，看起来只有普通人类十二三岁模样的赫墨尔和身高只有176cm的伊德纳兹在集合时就显得矮了一大截，前者是因为身上的封印导致无法调控生长速度，后者……他根本没长。用安德弗亚的话来说就是“大概一生就这个高度了吧”。顺带、米诺斯都有178cm。  
不过伊德纳兹不是特别在意身高问题的这种人——虽然他每次和现在海拔已经为191cm的克莱塔亚互瞪时不得不昂着头。这时候他才会不满“为什么古希腊人都这么高”——作为人类的原型的诸神更不用说了，毕竟“Titan”就有巨人的意思，作为提坦神的子孙，雅典娜的身高其实也很可观……的呢。  
咳咳，说远了。就在夏哲准备就着墨菲尼斯刷出来的槽点进行多重话痨攻击时，他突然发现墨菲尼斯没了动静。再一看，总说自己睡眠质量奇佳的墨菲尼斯已经双手环胸靠在椅子上睡着了。  
夏哲见状，起身将自己坐的椅子放回原处，顺手关上教皇厅的门，哼着不知名的调子，回了天秤宫。

第二天，圣域全员惊讶的发现，已经延续了有快半年的双子宫牌闹钟居然一直到上午九点钟都没有任何动静，双子座的那两位两兄弟也没有出现。要知道，平时双子宫的动静都是从四点一直持续到五点，风雨无阻。不过像今天这样……是怎么回事呢。  
十点左右，大部分人都已经结束了体能训练，开始进行对练时，克莱塔亚穿着双子座的黄金圣衣，黑着脸出现在训练场——在最开始雅典娜拜托火神赫菲斯托斯打造黄金圣衣时，特意要求每一件圣衣都要有属于自己的特色。就像双子座的黄金圣衣，不仅对空间系的力量有大幅度的增幅，而且还是两件几乎一模一样、只有微妙色差的圣衣。  
不过克莱塔亚似乎对要跟他老哥一模一样这件事情相当不爽，所以他基本上不穿黄金圣衣，就算是对练时会吃亏，他也从来不穿。  
今天所有黄金圣斗士看见克莱塔亚出现时，表情生动的就写在脸上、表情僵硬的就在心里想“伯洛德终于把这个别扭的弟弟收拾妥帖了么”。  
不过……今天伯洛德没来欸。某些人摸摸下巴，表示事情越发的看不懂了。  
克莱塔亚今天似乎是……心情不大好？有人跟他打招呼也就是“嗯”“啊”几声就带过去了，没开嘲讽没开群T也没耍恶作剧，很安静的随便找了个地方开始练习——前提是无视他刷的是“银河星爆”。  
银河星爆这个招数相信大家都印象深刻，毕竟还有个版本叫“哈哈哈你去死吧”。不过这个招数其实是克莱塔亚在被伊德纳兹大晚上满圣域追杀时发明的硬核物理系攻击，效果堪称能破坏群星。大概是忽然抬头看见银河又想起他老哥给他定下的门禁，所以顺口说出来的吧。至于另外一个物理狂人伯洛德，当时据说是在研究磁，还没想到这里来。顺带一提，现在俩兄弟的课题已经从物理方面上升到精神方面了。  
作为在后世代代流传的双子座经典大招之一，银河星爆这招的威力在初代双子座伯洛德和克莱塔亚手中自然比后世的要给力得多。就拿现在来说，克莱塔亚面前已经浅浅的坑坑洼洼——这可不是普通的训练场，这个训练场不论是面积还是坚固度都排在第一，毕竟是黄金圣斗士专用的。当初帕伽索斯为了省事所以给这个训练场的设定是“没到达第八感无法破坏”“到达第九感才能破坏一块巨石”之类的。  
当大部分人都停下来时，克莱塔亚还在反反复复的刷着双子座的各种大招。这时候已经不是练习，看上去倒像是在发泄。  
八卦专业户夏哲捅了捅站在一边的墨菲尼斯：［卡尔罗斯到底和伯洛德说了什么啊……都好像把克莱塔亚刺激到了？］  
［难道是“伯洛德比你强很多却还在陪你闹腾不感到羞愧么”之类的话么？］墨菲尼斯也拉开了私聊：［说起来刚刚克莱塔亚的小宇宙波动有点不正常……］  
“直接去问不就行了。”站在他们两个旁边的伊德纳兹似乎是听到了什么，直接向克莱塔亚那里走去，留下两个人目瞪口呆：［你去的话……该不会又打起来吧？！］  
虽然克莱塔亚的年龄比在场的人都要大一些——好吧得加个(伪)，但是小宇宙在不停的揍人和被揍时得到了充分的磨练，目前已经到达了第八感。饶是这样，他现在看起来也有点疲惫——十分的不科学。在他停下来喘气的时候，伊德纳兹走过去拍拍他肩膀，指着他的脖子：“看，机械性负压紫斑，小心血栓。”  
伊德纳兹声音不大，但是在场的人都听得清清楚楚。感受到所有人的眼神都飘到自己这边来，装了一上午淡定的克莱塔亚头上“啪叽”一下出现了密密麻麻的青筋。“刷”地一下拉开异次元空间就不见了，在场人隐隐约约都能听见“混蛋老哥——”这一声咆哮。  
接着从没来得及关闭的空间入口里传来断断续续的“噼里哗啦——”“轰——”“哐啷——啪——”之类的声音，然后穿着黄金圣衣的伯洛德被人从异次元空间里面踹了出来。  
看着一身伤还保持着十分温和的微笑的伯洛德，再联想一下从异次元空间里面传出来的惨烈的声音，除了最小的温迪莱特，其他人都是一副“原来如此”的表情。其中墨菲尼斯更是在频道里刷满了#我就知道哥哥才是攻#，突如其来的满满一屏幕的讯息让夏哲的大脑差点没直接炸掉。然后纷纷对伊德纳兹投去“勇士”的目光——克莱塔亚都狠心把他哥关在异次元空间里了，伊德纳兹你竟然还敢直接说出来啊！  
“那里没有机械性紫斑。”站在旁边的安德弗亚看着伊德纳兹：“你怎么知道克莱塔亚接下来的反应的。”  
“确实没有。”伊德纳兹挑眉：“不过谁说只能通过外表观察了？先不提他今天早上没有当闹铃，也没有去折腾我的双鱼宫，光看他竟然穿了黄金圣衣就不正常。他平时不是挺嫌弃那件跟他哥一样的圣衣么？双子座的黄金圣衣覆盖率相对来说要高一点，直接遮完手臂大腿。看着就有鬼。而且，就算两人是双胞胎兄弟，身上的味道也不该如此相似——”  
“除非他们两个晚上睡的是一张床。”赫墨尔漫不经心的说道：“倒是伊德纳兹啊，你的嗅觉怎么这么灵敏了。”  
“毕竟许多毒药没办法通过颜色形态来判断，只能通过嗅觉来分辨。长此以往就练出来了。”伊德纳兹转身，长枪反握，枪柄斜指前方，请大力神赫拉克勒斯再与他切磋一次——即使是身为立于人类的顶峰的黄金圣斗士，但是在诸神身上所能学习到的依旧是无穷无尽的。  
赫墨尔看着赫拉克勒斯与伊德纳兹缠斗的身影，扭头看到已经觉醒了第七感的米诺斯却蹲在一边拿着只铅笔在一个小本子上写写画画，不时地抬头看看，不知道在念叨什么。  
鬼晓得这对临时师徒打算干什么。赫墨尔挠挠头，想了想还是招呼拉达曼提斯走了——看着别人都这么努力，自己也不能闲着，对吧？

下午，伊德纳兹和赫墨尔并肩站在竞技场第一层的看台上，十分认真地看着竞技场内米诺斯和拉达曼提斯的切磋。  
因为有两位黄金圣斗士在场，且不是所需武力解决的决斗，所以此次允许双方使用武器。米诺斯拿的是一柄黑色的长枪，拉达曼提斯拿的则是一把重剑。  
与拉达曼提斯比起力气，米诺斯别说拍马不及，把伟大的教皇帕伽索斯大人给她骑都追不上。所以她并没有直接硬碰硬，而是选择了迂回战术，不停的在场地中游走着，寻找着机会。  
黄金这种级别的圣斗士一般不会随意出现在普通的候补生面前，以免打扰他们的训练。但是，这一次交锋虽然不是两位黄金圣斗士亲自上阵，两个对战的人却是两位黄金圣斗士的亲传弟子，也就相当于是两位黄金圣斗士之间的较量，所以特意选择了竞技场。  
许多训练生不论手里有空没空，都跑到这里来，里三层外三层水泄不通。每个人都打着不同的心思：有的是打算观摩一下更高的水平；有的是妄想趁机抱下大腿；还有的则是因为——嗷嗷嗷颜值第一的伊德纳兹大人和与斯科达大人颜值并列第二的赫墨尔大人竟然同时出现姐妹们冲啊——这种单纯的凑热闹的。嗯，神话时代思想可是非常开•放的。  
许多训练生都只是单纯的认为谁强壮谁就厉害这一点，盲目的给拉达曼提斯加油鼓劲，却没有发现赫墨尔眉毛都快拧到一起去了。  
在所有训练生都认为拉达曼提斯可以稳妥妥地砍下米诺斯的头时，赫墨尔忽然对整个训练场使用了冻气，并封住了两人的行动：“结束了，这场比试米诺斯获胜。”  
全场一片哗然声起，都不明白为什么赫墨尔会在这个时候替拉达曼提斯认输。不知是谁忽然大喊一声：“线！”  
这时候，人们才发现，不知何时整个竞技场都布满了密密麻麻坚韧而柔软的线，而拉达曼提斯已经被这些线缠满了。米诺斯虽然双手持长/枪，但是十指末尾都连着一些细小的线。原本这些线是呈无色，但是一旦被赫墨尔的暗色冻气冻住就显出了原型。照这样下去，最先飞走的，绝对是拉达曼提斯的胜利。  
“你们一家都爱玩这种歪门邪道的东西。”赫墨尔顾及在人前，他又有点好面子，所以没有做出翻白眼之类的表情。  
“适合自己的才是最好的。”伊德纳兹轻轻的笑了笑，算是表达了自己对于米诺斯这场胜利的喜悦。一时间许多女性圣斗士倒吸着凉气倒了下去，而许多男性圣斗士也倒吸着凉气倒了下去——两者性质完全不一样。前者是因为发现了新•大•陆或是觉得春天来了，后者则是发现自己的恋人心中都有一个隐藏的情敌，那个情敌名为黄金圣斗士。  
而赫墨尔则完全没在意这些，径自走下竞技场，解开了对两人的束缚。对着米诺斯手里的长枪仔细看了一遍：［白羊宫出品的？］  
［双鱼宫友情提供原材料。］伊德纳兹示意可以回去了。米诺斯笑着蹦到伊德纳兹身边，毕竟她以前从来没有赢过拉达曼提斯。然而忽然一阵地动山摇，伴随着炽热的炎浪。伊德纳兹头也没回条件反射：“怎么斯科达和赫墨尔又…打起来……了……”  
［——等等那是谁啊！］伊德纳兹扭头看见赫墨尔还在原地跟拉达曼提斯总结失败教训，那么另一边的是谁啊喂！  
“你不知道？”赫墨尔走过来：“前些日子，赫拉克勒斯老师带了个男孩过来，似乎是他的族人，可能是难得得到了他的神力，天生大力，所以委托萨尔洛斯帮忙带一段时间。现在大概是和艾亚哥斯在切磋吧。毕竟两人看起来差不多大，而辉火那小子毕竟是擅长速度的。”  
“哦。”伊德纳兹大部分时间都用来研究毒药或是指导米诺斯，再或者是刷典籍，少有的空闲时间也基本宅在双鱼宫，能不出门就不出门。因此对于消息的流动也不太敏感：“我去看看。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，你随意……”赫墨尔本没在意去听，忽然像是想起了什么：“诶，等等，我也去。”  
你去的话就是真的和斯科达打起来吧。伊德纳兹虽然心里刷着吐糟但是神色不动，点点头，四人一起瞬移离开了。  
伊德纳兹在一个很偏僻的地方找到斯科达和艾亚哥斯，除此之外萨尔洛斯温迪莱特还有辉火也在。与艾亚哥斯对弈的是一个黑发黑眸的男孩，目前正在喘气，似乎很疲惫，周围的场地应该是他破坏的。与其相比，艾亚哥斯一身干净的训练服，十分轻松的模样。  
男孩小小的休息了一段时间，忽然加速冲向艾亚哥斯。在拳头即将接触到艾亚哥斯的时候，艾亚哥斯轻轻一跺脚，男孩身形顿时一滞。然后艾亚哥斯十分轻松的一牵一拉，男孩刷的一下自己冲向了石壁，又是“轰”的一声巨响。  
当男孩还打算继续时，萨尔洛斯出声制止了他：“拜奥雷特，你们之间的差距已经十分明显的显出来了，还打算继续么。”  
拜奥雷特？伊德纳兹忽然觉得圣战什么的简直太不靠谱了，冥界主力都在圣域打酱油，参战的天界诸神负责友情客串……这还有什么好打的。  
拜奥雷特眼眶都发红了，看起来似乎很不服气。萨尔洛斯干脆把他拉到一边帮他分析原因。米诺斯此时很是欢快的跟辉火打了个招呼：“哟~我亲爱的弟弟，最近过得怎么样？”她两只手也不安分，捏扯着辉火的脸。  
“你又吃错药了么！”辉火一脸嫌弃，但也没拍开米诺斯的手。  
米诺斯立马换了一副严肃的表情：“小辉火哟，你这么说可是伤害了我脆弱的心灵欸。”  
“我只看见你脸皮厚如城墙。”  
不得不说辉火这一发吐糟直接刷到米诺斯的痛脚，米诺斯手上用劲，狠狠地扯着辉火的脸。辉火一巴掌拍掉米诺斯的手：“给我适可而止啊！”  
“一点都不可爱了。”米诺斯耸耸肩。这边米诺斯和辉火聊得很开心，另一边斯科达赫墨尔伊德纳兹三个人则在讨论拜奥雷特的表现。最终以赫墨尔的“虽然只精通力量有所缺陷，但是如果和艾亚哥斯配合应该就没问题”结束。  
“没办法，我们家都不擅长力量方面。”斯科达道：“不像某些……”  
“哈？想切•磋么。”赫墨尔磨拳擦掌。  
“不，我对你们这些高攻高防血还厚的种族没有任何歧视的意思。”  
“那还真是谢谢了。”  
“……你们两个说话时就不能正常点么。”伊德纳兹表示这种情况基本每天都会发生心有点累。  
就在两人又要变成武斗时，救星忽然出现。  
“赫墨尔，任务。”安德弗亚一句话把赫墨尔召唤走了。赫墨尔示意拉达曼提斯随意自由活动，然后就跑向安德弗亚，猛地一下扑到安德弗亚身上，挂在他脖子上晃了晃然后再跳下来。两人直接光速消失。  
两个人的关系在赫墨尔进圣域第一天完完整整的表现出来了，所以黄金们基本都备好了墨镜防止闪光闪瞎眼。米诺斯表示她想和艾亚哥斯联络下感情，所以暂时就不跟伊德纳兹继续训练了。伊德纳兹看着萨尔洛斯在这里，斯科达在小辈面前一般也是难得挺靠谱的，艾亚哥斯性格也算还好，所以他也就任着米诺斯随意折腾，自己先回了十二宫。


	22. 第二十二章   怎么可能就这么安静下来的双子弟弟

虽说神话时代诸神出没，但是其实身为初代黄金圣斗士们还是挺轻松的，毕竟没有人闲得没事做跑来闯宫，偶尔来的基本也都是一些前来朝拜的雅典娜的忠实信徒。再加上现在的交通对于普通人来说还是十分不方便的。  
所以，除了必要的任务之外，大部分黄金圣斗士都有着大把的自由时间。就好比赫墨尔刚刚群发了一条讯息说暂时决定请个假陪安德弗亚回他老家看看，顺便去考察一下有没有什么未发现的药物。墨菲尼斯想都没想直接批准，附带一条讯息：再惹事就干脆别回来了。对此赫墨尔没有任何表态，安德弗亚倒是“哦”了一声，然后就关了讯息。  
其他人都是一副习以为常的模样，该干什么干什么。  
而此时的伊德纳兹既不在双鱼宫也不在占星楼的典籍馆更不在竞技场，他现在正站在卡尔罗斯旁边，看着他画草图，旁边已经有了一叠废纸。  
“……我是打算在这里加上镂空的花纹，不过不论怎么刻，总是会觉得不协调，而且容易断掉。”卡尔罗斯拿着削细的碳笔指着草图上的一个区域。  
“你要不换个花纹试试？”伊德纳兹拿起草图，看着上面画的图案，再一次对同事们的高深技术表示膜拜。那是一个面具的草图，看样子到有点像不知道多少年以后的假面舞会上所佩戴的假面。但是看上面的复杂花纹，伊德纳兹表示也就是夏哲拎着放大镜秀出来的图案都不一定有这个精细。而且这还只是一个半成图，许多地方都只有一个大致的轮廓。伊德纳兹光是为了看清楚草图上的细节就花了小宇宙来增强视力——话说卡尔罗斯是怎么做到在一张普通的纸上画出这种程度的结构架图的？？  
“嗯……可以试试。”卡尔罗斯拉开抽屉，翻出一叠纸：“所以纳茨你……帮我想想呗。”  
伊德纳兹心里的小人开始挠墙——你让他这个连简笔画都不一定看得出来是什么玩儿意的人来画这个？逗他玩呢！  
卡尔罗斯没给他推辞的机会，一把把纸塞到他手里，一脸“我现在能依靠的只有你了”，看得伊德纳兹背后发毛：“你……是不是惹着伊洛卡斯了？”  
相比起来，常年闭着眼睛的伊洛卡斯在绘画方面上的技能，伊德纳兹敢说即使是以音乐等艺术闻名的海仙女都不一定有他画的好，说栩栩如生都是谦虚了。依伊洛卡斯和卡尔罗斯的关系，怎么说也不会轮到他这个手残来帮忙。  
“啊……这个……”卡尔罗斯挠挠头，含糊两句愣是没说出个理所然。伊德纳兹忽然想起来，伊洛卡斯可是能够做到人不出处女宫而小宇宙到处飘的人。所以伊德纳兹也就没有多问。  
殊不知，伊洛卡斯和卡尔罗斯正在悄悄私聊。以伊洛卡斯的小宇宙控制能力，完全可以做到当着别人的面互戳小宇宙而不露出一丝痕迹：  
［我也就能帮你到这里了。］  
［是是是接下来看我的造化了对吧。］  
［操之过急可是会出现反效果的。］  
［这个我又不是不知道……你能再啰嗦点么。］  
［怎么，又想当“天舞宝轮”的活靶子了？］  
［……不，当我什么都没说。］  
卡尔罗斯很是淡定地关闭了小宇宙通讯，就当之前什么都没有发生一样。他微微抬头，看着坐在侧面的伊德纳兹，小巧的壁灯洒下柔和的光，一切都是那么美好——前提是无视伊德纳兹暴躁地“呲啦”一下将一张纸撕成碎末揉成团扔进垃圾桶，神色不变拿出另一张继续重新画。  
卡尔罗斯估算了一下那叠纸的报废速度，正准备从抽屉里拿些出来的时候，伊德纳兹“啪”地放下笔：“卡尔罗斯，反正这些都是线条的集合体，干脆直接用模型吧。”  
“嗯？”卡尔罗斯拿着一块面具白板，似乎是正打算实践。伊德纳兹在手上一划，按在墙壁上。密密麻麻的黑影从伊德纳兹手中蔓延开，一会儿功夫爬满了整个墙壁。伊德纳兹手一离开墙壁，那些黑影也脱离了墙壁这一个面的束缚，转而在空中轻轻舞动。  
卡尔罗斯是知道伊德纳兹有一个植物系的类似于宠物但又不是宠物大概在别的世界里叫做召唤兽的玩儿意，但是不知道他现在弄出来是打算干什么。  
伊德纳兹控制着藤蔓们扭动了几下：“大致就是这样。看到顺眼的就记下来好了。”扭头就看见卡尔罗斯在纸上迅速勾勒着，似乎没有听见他在说什么。  
“卡尔罗斯？”  
“没什么，纳茨你保持刚刚那个姿势就好。”卡尔罗斯摆摆手。  
保持刚才的姿势？伊德纳兹愣了一下，“哦”了一声后扭过头，抬起手……不对！他忽然满头黑线，按墙的动作改为跟藤蔓互相戳着玩。  
卡尔罗斯片刻后抬头：“纳茨我画好了，你看看怎么样？”  
伊德纳兹扭头瞥见那繁复的纹路，又一次感受到了来自世界的恶意——他在艺术上的天赋着实差劲：“不过，这个图案看着挺眼熟的……”  
他抬起右手，看着上面的紫色纹路，再跟纸上的图案互相对比，发觉二者相似度挺高的。  
不得不说，这些在他眼里的小可爱们还挺好用的。虽然他有查过，却没有发现任何妖魔类的与其相似——或许塔尔塔罗斯的深渊或者无人能及的深海里可能有着相似的怪物，但那就不是他目前所能知道的了。虽然这玩儿意有一个怕火但他们又不是一个，而是九个不同的但又一样的萌萌哒——而且九只兴趣爱好各不同。就好比最初的那一只喜欢开点小玩笑，认真说起来其实还有一只不是太怕火，反而可能是火属性。关键是他们都会卖•萌啊——别吐糟伊德纳兹是怎么看出来的，就当心灵感应吧。  
而且，召唤所附带的纹路相当于一种刻印，对小宇宙的增幅量与小宇宙的初始量成正比。最开始的时候这种纹路只出现在脸颊上，依伊德纳兹现在的小宇宙的量，纹路一直延伸到腰部，布满了右半边身体。  
“嗯，就是把你身上的纹路正反各交叉重叠画一遍……纳茨你站那么远干什么。”卡尔罗斯一抬头，就看见伊德纳兹站在离他十几米的地方，不肯再往前走了。  
“这个不仅可以增强我的小宇宙，对我所操控的毒素、甚至是他们所自带的诅咒类的其他东西也会起到大幅度的增幅，目前我还没法控制……抱歉。”伊德纳兹歉意地笑笑，这也是目前最不方便的地方。平时采取回避政策就行，一旦是任务时，弊端就冒出来了。而且他们还有一个三十分钟固有召唤时限，不知是没办法走还是死赖着不走，根本没办法先拎回去。  
“没事，不接触就成。”卡尔罗斯根本不在意。  
伊德纳兹也没办法，走到卡尔罗斯身边站着。不过之前卡尔罗斯也没说这个面具是打算干什么的，看画风也不是巨蟹宫的惯有风格……伊德纳兹不由得开始神游天外。  
就在伊德纳兹开小差的着一瞬间，他周围的空间忽然被人重重封锁，短时间内根本无法突破封锁也没办法动弹。接着一股大力按在他头上，迫使他猛地弯下腰。卡尔罗斯正好抬头准备跟他说什么，然后——  
说实话这感觉和库克尔做的一种甜点的口感还蛮相似的，他到底啥时候回来啊——  
伊德纳兹看着卡尔罗斯忽然放大的脸，可能是因为尴尬而在脑内开起了火车，他还没彻底反应过来，头顶上传来克莱塔亚的笑声：“连我看你们两个都急不过，我看其他人估计也感到心累吧。记得喊我助攻丘比特哟哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“丘比特个头！信不信我现在就把你揍到骨骼短缩只能拼出一半身高！”回过神伊德纳兹脑袋里一根名为理智的弦“啪叽”一声断了，小宇宙猛然爆发摆脱了空间禁锢，一手拿着血红色长枪冲了出去，背景是疯狂生长的藤蔓一路拆着巨蟹宫的墙壁。  
在伊德纳兹冲出巨蟹宫后卡尔罗斯似乎也没有反应过来，半晌，他轻轻地摸了摸嘴唇，温软的触觉还淡淡的残留着。他还没来得及发表任何感言，忽然猛地喷出一口浑似调料盘上红黄绿紫蓝多色混合的鲜血。  
［伊洛卡斯！！！你会解毒吗？！？！我中毒了！！！！噗呕。］  
［都说了叫你不要操之过急，自讨苦吃。那么，你是把他【哔——】了还是【哔——】了还是【哔——】了？］  
［？？？紧急时候你能不能不要开玩笑！我什么都没做！是克莱塔亚突然冒出来——］  
［哦，所以他友情客串了一回助攻大队长？这可真难得，如果你觉得他这是冒犯了你，你大可以把他打回原形，但你并没有，甚至还有点愉快。］  
［这都不是重点！重点是解毒！这可是赫卡忒见了都要后退的！就算现在是轻量版、八成三分钟后我就要去找冥王陛下报道了！］  
［看你还这么活蹦乱跳的，我很放心。这么活泼肯定没事。］  
［……］卡尔罗斯忽然没了动静。  
［放心，三分钟之内我会帮你把伊德纳兹叫过来的。不然，你和你的偶像死神趁机聊聊天不也不错么？］  
［……］卡尔罗斯在昏迷之前对着处女宫方向比了个鄙视的手势，扑通一下趴倒在桌上。

“卡尔罗斯都已经真的昏过去了……真的不要紧么？”阿娜亚站在一边，擦试着花瓶。  
“你清楚他的性格。”伊洛卡斯盘膝坐在石台上：“在真正的危险面前，他向来都很冷静。现在他有心情在我这里蹦跳，就证明他有不亲自去见塔纳托斯的把握。”  
阿娜亚想了想：“也是。”  
“不过，克莱塔亚说的话也不是不无道理。”伊洛卡斯微微一笑：“我和他情如兄弟，自然得帮他一把。”  
“……等等，克莱塔亚是你叫过去的？”阿娜亚在伊洛卡斯面前蹲下：“卡尔罗斯他不就是之前嫌弃了你这处女宫的摆设么。”  
伊洛卡斯笑而不语。  
——有这么一个朋友真是喜忧参半呢，卡尔罗斯君。

逮着克莱塔亚揍到一半，伊德纳兹忽然想起来之前爆小宇宙时卡尔罗斯就在他面前。他在限界内及联通的异次元空间里面灌满毒气，连忙匆匆赶去了巨蟹宫。  
这回轮到克莱塔亚跳脚了。伊德纳兹要是认真起来，他的毒连安德弗亚目前都束手无策，最多缓解毒性蔓延，真正要想解毒，怕不是得请雅典娜把不知道去哪儿了的医神阿斯克勒庇俄斯翻出来。  
忽然，一切都停止了，一双手从虚空中伸出，一把将克莱塔亚拉走。

等伊德纳兹找到卡尔罗斯时，他已经趴在桌子上不省人事。伊德纳兹连忙摊开手，淡蓝色的光渐渐汇聚，最终变成海蓝色，一朵蓝色的玫瑰在他手中渐渐成形：“苍穹雨玫瑰。”  
蓝色的玫瑰忽然发出强烈的蓝色光晕，将卡尔罗斯笼罩在内，卡尔罗斯的脸色一点一点的从青黑色转变为正常的颜色。最终，当蓝色光晕散去后，卡尔罗斯的嘴唇还是泛着一股淡淡的黑色。  
这回就轮到伊德纳兹跳脚了。虽然说苍穹雨玫瑰是一种解毒的有效方法，但是却不是最好的一种。确实还有另外一种更给力的方式，但是！  
伊德纳兹迟疑地摸着自己的嘴唇，犹豫再三，在心中念叨着“人命关天”“就当是人工呼吸”“不知道现在有没有佛曰救人一命胜造七级浮屠”，往往复复循环了几十遍。最终心一横，把卡尔罗斯翻过来，在自己的食指上划了道伤口，然后在卡尔罗斯的心脏处画了一个简易的阵图：“ 【吾血筑汝身】。”  
大概因为召唤的小可爱们的增幅作用还在，伊德纳兹的血滴在卡尔罗斯身上直接发出了“呲呲”的声音，还冒出了白烟。伊德纳兹飞速在心里刷满了“天噜现在效果竟然堪比硫酸”，然后迅速托起卡尔罗斯的头，轻轻的吻上去。

这个术所消耗的小宇宙与被施术人的阶层成正比，这次伊德纳兹消耗的小宇宙足有之前给米诺斯施加时的两倍。再加上他之前爆发小宇宙跟克莱塔亚互掐过，对体力的消耗也是大量的。伊德纳兹喘了口气，从抽屉里翻出纸和笔，写了一张便条，匆匆回了双鱼宫。

在伊德纳兹的身影消失后，卡尔罗斯慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，抬头就看见了那张便筏。看着上面用流畅的花体字书写的希腊语，卡尔罗斯面色不变，看完便用一把青色的火烧掉了。  
他的脑海里忽然响起一个女性的声音，听起来似乎现在心情很好，都可以想象出她眉飞色舞的神情：［哟，小卡尔~］  
［日安，美丽的殿下，无论何时，万物都沉醉于您的光辉之下。］  
［行啦，客套话就免了。怎么，心情不好？感情路受挫折了？］她似乎在吃什么东西，说话有点含糊不清。  
［……不，并非受挫，只是正在正常发展。］卡尔罗斯单手托脸，百无聊赖地把玩着被惊吓到而躁动不安的灵魂们。  
［虽然我对你这打算没意见，但我可好心提醒你，］女性似乎想起了什么：［一见钟情固然是好的，可强买强卖是不可取的。］  
［感谢您的忠告。但——］  
［都说过了，命运是一种即使是神也无法反抗的东西。既然你打算参合进来，就别想着随便玩玩！］女性冷冷地道：［或者说你有别的高见？还是说，你的本质和那个俾劣的家伙是一样的？］  
［绝对不是！］卡尔罗斯急急的反驳道：［我只是——］  
［好了，到此为止。你也知道我的脾气，我怕我下一秒就会丢柄长矛下来送你去见你爹。］女性结束了聊天，任凭卡尔罗斯怎么发讯息都没有再回应。  
喂！好歹听他把话说完啊！  
——又一次感到了心塞的卡尔罗斯。  
不过对他而言，今天的收获还是挺大的。  
卡尔罗斯操控着亡灵没入破烂的墙壁，原本如同台风过境的巨蟹宫以肉眼可见的速度恢复原样。  
既然刚刚没有得到反对，也就是说已经默许了，那么又可以进行下一步攻略加好感咯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只能说卡尔罗斯只能玩文艺路线，不然反而可能从刷好感度变成厌恶值＝。＝


	23. 第二十三章   滴～您的好友帕伽索斯上线中

在某一天晚上，凌晨四点。不论是睡着的还是没睡着的黄金们，都收到了来自一个陌生的机械般女人的声音：  
“滴~您的好友，教皇•帕伽索斯已上线。”  
“滴~您的好友，山羊座•库克尔已上线。”  
一时间，十二宫内鸡飞狗跳。

先不论那个迷之系统声是什么，简单来说就是专用通报员。  
认真来说的话，现在圣域里有近一半的黄金圣斗士其实是没见过帕伽索斯的。但是，这并不能阻止他们对于这位教皇冕下的尊敬之情——除去显山不露水的卡尔罗斯和卡尔罗斯，目前可以说是战力前端的赫墨尔尚只是跟斯科达对着打，而斯科达据说在帕伽索斯面前只有被揍的份。孰强孰弱一眼便知。  
至于库克尔，其他人了解的则要少一些。其中流传得最广的就是“上得战场下得厨房的少见种类技术型人才”、“居然能单手拖走暴走的斯科达”、“万年面瘫严肃脸”、“资历最老的黄金圣斗士”之类的。  
——完全被拿来做反面教材了呢，斯科达亲。  
至于为什么十二宫里会是一阵鸡飞狗跳……大家还记得么？虽然帕伽索斯看着温和大度，其实在某些方面意外的小心眼或者是较真。就拿完美主义这一点，作为在不知为何在几千年后被黑得一干二净的处女座的黄金圣斗士伊洛卡斯，都比不上帕伽索斯在某些方面的吹毛求疵。  
而自帕伽索斯一去就掉线后，圣域一直是由墨菲尼斯来进行管理。墨菲尼斯虽然很能干，圣域里的大小事务都处理的井井有条，但是有一点她是无论如何也比不上帕伽索斯的——让作为同僚的这些小黄金们乖乖听话。  
毕竟她走的还是偏向防御路线，虽然她的水晶棺能把斯科达和赫墨尔一起困在里面上十天都打不坏，但这种程度还不足以让这些用帕伽索斯的话来说就是欠拳头吃的皮皮鸟还有皮皮龙老实不犯事。  
如此，武力值还不够的墨菲尼斯对于同伴们基本都是处于放养政策。就好比原本规定是每个获得了圣衣的认可的黄金圣斗士都必须呆在自己的宫里，但是现在却是跟串门一样到处住。  
为了不让同伴们给安德弗亚添麻烦，难得回一次白羊宫的墨菲尼斯十分贴心的从金牛宫开始一路一宫一宫的往上轰，也不管其他人衣服穿没穿好，一脚踹开寝室门再说。争取在帕伽索斯回到圣域之前把所有人都踹回自己的岗位上——至于那种像“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！墨菲尼斯你的节操呢？！！！”之类的几声咆哮就让它变成空中即将消失的星辰吧。  
无视了克莱塔亚近乎扭曲的尖叫声、将半夜不睡觉跑到处女宫跟伊洛卡斯抱怨阿娜亚的暗黑料理的味道吓跑了自己的小宠物的夏哲拎回天秤宫、把赖在天蝎宫的赫墨尔威逼利诱逼回水瓶宫、顺便跟基本是白天休息的艾亚哥斯打了声招呼，墨菲尼斯走在通往双鱼宫的阶梯上，抬头看见伊德纳兹半倚在门口的石柱上，米诺斯蹲在一边啃苹果。  
“早上好，老师。”米诺斯心情很是愉悦的站起来，跟墨菲尼斯挥挥手算是打招呼。  
“你居然会起这么早……今天负责值班的阿波罗殿下可还是从东边开始驾驶太阳车呢。”墨菲尼斯对于这个徒弟的个性是在清楚不过，她在没有早训的时候，能晚起一点就是一点。因此，米诺斯也是最早领悟光速拳的小辈没有之一，辉火都比她慢了好久。——用米诺斯的话来说，极限什么的突破突破就习惯了。用光速来进行洗漱……墨菲尼斯表示这个徒弟给她带来的惊喜真的不是一般的多。  
“毕竟帕伽索斯大人回来了。”伊德纳兹言简意赅：“然后……我好像听到了克莱塔亚的尖叫声？”  
墨菲尼斯耸耸肩：“我也就是踹开了双子宫的寝室门而已，谁晓得伯洛德这么精力充沛……我和伯洛德解释过，没问题的！”  
伊德纳兹的视线越过墨菲尼斯，看向处于下方的双子宫：“你还是先回白羊宫吧。为了克莱塔亚的生命安全，今天怎么也不能任着他来。”  
“我明白的我明白的。”墨菲尼斯忽然换了个贼兮兮的表情：“那纳茨你待会儿帮我去和妮露可说一声，叫她准备准备，罗娜那边我已经说过了。我先下去咯。”  
“……你给我正常点。”伊德纳兹依旧面无表情：“这也是为了今后的娱乐着想。不是你说双子大法好好好的么。”  
“……我说纳茨你今后刷吐糟时表情敢更丰富点么。”墨菲尼斯也不知道伊德纳兹是从何时开始就能够做到面不改色地说着各种会被河蟹之类的话，而这个现象在上次克莱塔亚的恶作剧之后又有了显著的增长。  
对此伊德纳兹表示他其实很无辜，表情是系统自带，语言系统是换号时自我携带的压缩包而且还是定时就能解开压缩的那种，这让他怎么改。倒是在那次爆发小宇宙后，似乎又向第八感迈进了一点，算是件好事，至于其余的……他说“呵”成么。  
于是墨菲尼斯带着一脸痛心疾首的表情转身回了白羊宫——明明最开始的时候那么可爱那么萌，玩笑过后恼羞成怒最后还会脸红简直萌萌哒，这才过了几年啊就跟库克尔那张面瘫脸没多大差，男大八十一变啊。  
至于伊德纳兹在意克莱塔亚会不会被帕伽索斯抽死则是因为——不觉得有个人天天陪你聊天（？）、免费的花园除杂、还顺带给切磋不是挺好么。不过考虑到墨菲尼斯的［双子一生，可逆不拆］的安利都已经卖到了雅典娜那里，伊德纳兹最终觉得克莱塔亚横尸双子宫的几率不大，于是跟米诺斯说了一声叫她暂时别离开双鱼宫后，就向上去了教皇厅。  
上文提到的罗娜和妮露可分别是山羊宫和教皇厅的侍女长，其中妮露可还是负责管辖十二宫所有侍女长的女官，与女神殿的侍女长平级。同时两人也是最先入住圣域的一批人，比库克尔都早了一年。  
因为罗娜的全家都是战争女神雅典娜的狂热信徒，所以在五岁的时候被送过来当侍女，现年十七岁的她俨然也已经是雅典娜的狂热信徒——原本她是女神殿的侍女，但是雅典娜似乎被她狂热的眼神看得浑身不自在，所以就把她调到另一号忠实信徒库克尔的山羊宫当侍女长。  
从理论上来讲，库克尔比她还要小两岁，出于对前辈与长辈的尊敬以及秉着为雅典娜殿下尽忠这些观点，库克尔也任着她每天对山羊宫的其他侍女洗脑。然后？然后整个山羊宫的侍女都变成了雅典娜的狂热信徒了呗。这是好是坏也说不清呢。  
妮露可则是在最开始圣域还只是个雏形时，帕伽索斯外出考察时偶然发现的。据帕伽索斯说说，当时在混乱的奴隶市场里，唯有这一个孩子如明珠一般与周围格格不入。也幸而普通的人类无法分辨什么是源于灵魂的美丽，所以当时一团灰的年仅六岁的妮露可才能等到帕伽索斯的出现。  
可以说，如今已有十五岁的妮露可几乎是由帕伽索斯看大的。在圣域附近的几座小村子都陆陆续续建成并有人入住后，帕伽索斯曾打算让妮露可去村子里生活的。很可惜的是，就像罗娜是雅典娜的狂热信徒一样，妮露可已经变成了教皇控这种可怕的生物。据说妮露可当时的怨念连路过的夏哲都觉得背后发凉啊。  
在帕伽索斯多次劝说无效后，妮露可最终还是留在圣域。而这一次帕伽索斯一消失就消失了近五年……这个时候只要微笑就好了，不是么？

伊德纳兹在教皇厅内七拐八拐，最终在一个小门面前停下来。这是供教皇厅的侍女们返回她们住处的通道，一推开小门就能看见侍女们的宿舍。纵然伊德纳兹自认现在已经节操全无，但是顶着现在的样子闯女生宿舍这种事情他委实干不来。所以他选择在门外站着，等有人出来时再委托她向妮露可传信。  
凑巧的是，伊德纳兹刚刚站定，妮露可就从里面走出来。最开始缺人手的时候伊德纳兹便是负责代理处理圣域各项工作中的一员，后来就算墨菲尼斯能一人挑大梁了也还是经常被拉过来帮忙，双鱼宫又是离教皇厅最近的宫殿，两人也算是十分熟悉了。并且不能指望曾经天天和墨菲尼斯互相斗嘴的人能有什么威严形象，就算现在已经疑似面无表情三号脸，他俩私下相处还是比较随意的。  
“有什么急事么？”伊德纳兹看着妮露可几乎是冲出来的，觉着还是先问问比较好。  
“伊德纳兹大人？”妮露可摇摇头：“不，也没什么……就是觉得有点……激动？”  
那都快飞起来了。伊德纳兹又刷了一发。  
不知怎么搞的，自从那一次之后，伊德纳兹吐糟的槽点越来越多，心理活动也越发频繁。经常是表面上没什么但是心里却已经满满都是碎碎念。  
“那么，虽然想说有事启奏无事退朝，但是伊德纳兹大人你难得的上来一趟，有什么要紧事么？还是说娜缇娅那丫头又惹事了？”  
虽然说能当侍女长的都是些手脚麻利做事果断知道什么该听什么不该听的人，但是不是每个人都十全十美，总有些人有着糟糕的性格。比如双鱼宫的侍女长娜缇娅就是个大嘴巴，有什么事就悄悄叽叽喳喳往外说，天晓得她最初的时候是怎么通过考核的。伊德纳兹对此烦不胜烦，但又不好发作。  
关于伊德纳兹不喜欢别人在背后嚼舌头这一点妮露可是知道的，她曾经也提醒过娜缇娅，但是后者从来都是唯唯诺诺地答应然后嘻嘻哈哈的该怎么样就怎么样，还弄出过几件说大不大说小不小的事情。为此妮露可也十分烦心——小祖宗欸！不要以为当上侍女长就是有免死金牌啦！再说导致射手宫现在还没有侍女长的那件事还有在悄悄流传。也就是伊德纳兹对她们这种同属于圣域的普通女性不太好意思发火，但也已经隐晦地提过几次了——得，估计又是一个仗着不同就觉得自己很特殊的自我中心小公主。  
妮露可最终也懒得管了，同为侍女，以及常年操心着同龄人导致已经把自己当成阿姨辈的她，只希望这个年轻的女孩能在伊德纳兹这在黄金圣斗士中算少有的好脾气耗尽前大彻大悟痛改前非。  
毕竟就算是对外看起来性格最温和的双子座的伯洛德，一旦涉及到某些方面，所表现出来的也像不是个善茬，这一年多里，双子宫里不小心摸到老虎屁股而被处罚侍女的少说也有一打了。虽然大家都觉得应该是克莱塔亚在背后搞事，但多年跟随帕伽索斯的直觉告诉妮露可真相绝对不是这样。  
“不，在她上次不小心误食了有毒的花茶后一直都很安静。”伊德纳兹面不改色：“这次是有另外的事情。你先深呼吸，千万别激动——帕伽索斯大人回来了。”  
妮露可先按伊德纳兹说的深呼吸几次，然后在听到“帕伽索斯大人回来了”这几个字时一口气卡在喉咙里半天憋不出来。最后一口气长吐：“你确定？”  
伊德纳兹点点头。  
妮露可再次深呼吸，转身进了门，门关时轻轻的没有一点响声。之后，凭借着圣斗士的良好听力，伊德纳兹又听见了各种各样的哀嚎。  
口信已经带到，伊德纳兹也未曾久留，转身回了双鱼宫。看样子妮露可是打算把教皇厅翻修一遍，至少双鱼宫也得收拾收拾吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文中提及的“射手宫没有侍女长”则是因为——我先给你们讲个故事吧：从前有一对青年情侣，男的叫黑土女的叫白云，黑土每天下地劳作，白云则负责放羊。有一天白云突然想给黑土做一副手套，然后白云就一边放羊一边撸羊毛。结果白云的行为被发现了，因为她一直在羊身上的同一个地方撸羊毛！——这个人！居然薅社会主义的羊毛！！！于是白云就被流放了！  
现在故事讲完了，那么现在问题来了！谁还记得帕伽索斯最开始跟伊德纳兹介绍斯科达时说了什么？  
这件事发生在斯科达刚进圣域时，那个侍女长因为好奇心太重对于燃烧着火焰却并不会化为灰烬的羽毛产生了兴趣。然后！她想着“既然翅膀上这么多毛掉两根也不知道拿回家给弟弟妹妹们玩炫耀给朋友们看是多么美好啊”就想去薅•毛！  
斯科达可是能轻松隔着八千米射下树上的蚂蚁的好汉啊！这点小表情自然看的一清二楚啊！然后这个妹子就变•成•灰啦！  
导致从此斯科达的名声呈指数下跌。
> 
> 至于伯洛德，那又涉及到他俩的过去了。未来会补充，但现在要说的话，总之他看他弟就跟老母鸡抱崽一样。


	24. 第二十四章   您的好友·库克尔已上线

在帕伽索斯和库克尔突然出现在教皇厅时，已经聚齐并被齐齐打过预防针的在场所有黄金圣斗士都没有表现出任何的惊讶之情。所有的黄金圣斗士们都知道教皇之前是去了哪里，也都见过帕伽索斯的画像，而关于时间流逝差这种东西是基本知识的一种，所以也没有太多要问的。  
因为，帕伽索斯和库克尔还保持着五年前离开的模样。  
帕伽索斯还好，作为半神半妖，他一直都保持着二十来岁左右的容貌。至于库克尔……虽然说因为各界时间流逝差距导致的生长发育速度不一这种事情一般都会自然而然的调整过来，毕竟这是世界的［规则］之一。但是这个调整也是要时间的，所以按道理来讲虽然缺失了五年，但确实已经该有十三岁的库克尔现在看起来比六岁温迪莱特没大多少——别忘了小宇宙可是增高利器。  
虽然说这也没什么，毕竟现在实际年纪到了十五岁的只有伯洛德和克莱塔亚，其他人也都是靠小宇宙支撑身体发育，所以他们并不会因为外表而轻视对方。  
但是！对于以前一直被库克尔跟老妈子一样管得严严实实的斯科达来说，这可是绝对不能放过的机会啊！  
于是，在帕伽索斯先进女神殿向雅典娜汇报时，斯科达充满善(恶)意的蹲•了•下•去，顺便揉揉库克尔那一头硬硬的短卷毛，露出无比灿烂的微笑跟库克尔打了个招呼：“好久不见呀！小库尔~”  
库克尔保持着面瘫脸，一把拍掉斯科达的手，对着站在斯科达旁边的安德弗亚道：“他是吃错药了么。”  
安德弗亚似乎正在和别人聊天，没有开口说话，只是轻轻摇了摇头。然而就在这一会儿的功夫，斯科达的手又搭上了库克尔的头。  
因为黄金圣斗士总数有十三人，分两列的话怎么分都不对称，所以干脆按星座顺序排列，1-6，7-12；还是1.3.5，2.4.6基本是隔天轮着换。今天正好是一到六，所以库克尔旁边就是赫墨尔。这边赫墨尔的怨念似乎已经实体化，旁边伊德纳兹正在和夏哲开私聊：  
［说起来……好像库克尔是最讨厌拿身高说事了吧？记得我刚到圣域时，库克尔就因为斯科达不停地喊他外号而大打出手，就连当初帕伽索斯大人都提到过这点。］伊德纳兹仍然记忆犹新。因为库克尔除了表情稀少之外唯二的缺点就是讨厌比•身•高，曾经夏哲和他瞎扯时猜该不会库克尔曾经住的地方习惯是身量高者就有话语权，而这也很有可能，因为就算是现在，雅典娜也仍然是圣域海拔top，唯有萨尔洛斯能够略差一毫。  
不过现在——斯科达，悠着点啊，再玩脱下去，雅典娜殿下都不一定救得了你啊！表示许久未见的欣喜之情没必要通过蹲着来刷存在感吧！  
退了私聊之后，伊德纳兹打开公共聊天版块，毫无悬念是赫墨尔在刷屏，安德弗亚跟着回两句。然后除了刚回来的库克尔和前一段时间忘关频道结果一大早就被吵醒导致现在干脆就懒得开的斯科达，其他的基本都在线。就连几个小的也都在悄悄叽叽咕咕。  
在刷了一会儿屏后，赫墨尔和安德弗亚就没了动静，看样子是转移阵地开了私聊。接下来其他人才陆陆续续冒个泡打个招呼问个好，然后顺便问问摩羯座特殊生活技能是不是真的如传闻所说，之后话题就不知道跑到哪里去了。最后是一直装神棍的伊洛卡斯慢悠悠的开口：［教皇大人来了。］  
话音刚落一秒钟，帕伽索斯和雅典娜就出现在教皇厅。感受着大厅内乱七八糟的小宇宙频道，帕伽索斯一挑眉直接衣袖一甩全部封了禁言。  
［！！！］xN  
就在几个明白帕伽索斯什么性子的黄金们都缩缩脖子准备等挨揍的时候，帕伽索斯出乎意料的只是清清嗓子，说了一些的客套话，然后就是从未曾见面的双子座开始，一个星座一个星座的慰问下去，大意也无非是“到了圣域感觉怎么样”、“习不习惯”、“努力修行”之类的。他也不愧是活了几百多岁，一套话换着说法说了好几遍都没有听腻，反而还能因被激励而产生一种归属感。啧啧啧，简直是话术技能点满了啊。  
在看到赫墨尔时，帕伽索斯明显惊讶了一下，然后随即变成了怀念：“没想到是您，好久不见呢。”  
“嗯，上见面还是在两百三十六年前。”赫墨尔依旧还是他原本的表情，丝毫没有变化：“不过关于时事变迁世事无常这一点我怕是没法跟你聊，你要是还想跟我谈谈我那追求者能绕她的皇城几百圈可惜没她一个能看上眼的二姐我怕也没法回应你。我倒是挺想跟你吐糟一下你留下来的占星术的手稿上面的错误的。”  
“也是。”帕伽索斯笑了笑：“那还麻烦你改天抽时间帮我修改了。”  
然后帕伽索斯做了几句总结的话就宣布散会了。之后似乎是去了占星楼，看样子真的打算去修改那足有人高的三大箱的手稿。  
在赫墨尔通过双鱼宫时，伊德纳兹最后还是没有忍住，叫住了他：“你和帕伽索斯大人认识？”  
赫墨尔愣了一下：“啊，认识啊。那时候他还只是个顺着生与死的缝隙里到处飘荡的游历者。他到我们那边去的时候正好是我二姐在主持祭典，我看他挺顺眼就顺便请他喝了两杯——你今天是被夏哲那个好奇心茂盛的家伙附体了吗？”  
伊德纳兹摆摆手：“生活偶尔也需要用八卦润滑一下，这句话我一直觉得挺有道理。倒是你看他顺眼……该不会是因为你们两个发色相同吧。”  
“是有这个原因。”赫墨尔想了想：“主要是他身上带有一点点大海的味道。闻得挺舒服的。”  
“等等。你说海，也就是水……”伊德纳兹在很久以前就学过冰是以水元素为基础的，没有水的话冰是怎么也无法生成，除非有特殊情况，而那种冰即使还被称为冰，也超脱了普通元素的范畴，那可以说是另外的存在。这在普通的炼金元素构成里也是以此为基础。那么据赫墨尔所说的，他们家那边那奇葩到完全不按四大元素来的奇葩兄姐弟是怎么回事。  
“被我吃了。”赫墨尔咧嘴笑了笑，露出锋利的虎牙。他看着伊德纳兹的表情突然变得相当惊讶，不由得心情大好：“逗你玩的。准确点说的话，大概是母亲吧。”  
“啊？”  
“我那个变成了过去式的老爹你知道吧？弗亚说教皇以前有讲过炼金课的。他是精神的代表，意味着万物的总和，类似混沌之神。当然这里的混沌之神在概括上没他全，不包括最起始的时间，但在功能上却要靠谱得多。”赫墨尔虽然性格不太好，但是当老师却是一等一的：“以精神为起始，逆向反旋转形成四大元素火、地、水、风。后以四大元素为载体，赋予其意识，并以自身血肉为最初始的生命之源，创造最初也是最后的王。”  
“也就是说，其实那四大元素其实是没有自我意识的，在作为载体让身为继承了元素与精神的我们“出生”后，它们所被赐予的意识也就被收回。所以你要是全部见到，你绝对会觉得我们四个不是一个爹生的。”赫墨尔摊手：“我们只有『精神』与他相似。”  
“所以你们四个恋母情结严重的的找了个机会把你爹做了？”伊德纳兹一脸恍然大悟。  
“差不多……等等怎么每次和你聊天都会跑题。”赫墨尔很努力的拉回主题：“其实还有一个主要原因是老爹一不小心自我分裂过度，差不多也要自我沉睡去了——不然你以为其他的龙是哪儿来的！我们不过是顺便封了他。但这样一来，不论是我们四个中间哪一个死去，都会对我们那边的平衡造成毁灭性的打击。”  
“所以你才没有毁尸灭迹啊。”伊德纳兹点点头，表示自己明白了。  
“对于我们而言最好的也是最简单的方法就是吃掉对方，从而获得新的力量。很巧的是虽然我们三个互看不顺眼但是不会选择互相吞噬。”赫墨尔嗤了一声。  
“噢，实际是这样吗。”伊德纳兹相当敷衍地回答。  
“看起来教皇会继续开炼金课的样子，你多加油吧。”赫墨尔毫无诚意地说道，转身出了双鱼宫。

第二天。  
当伊德纳兹因为地理位置较早的来到教皇厅时，看见已经是成年版、身高直逼198cm的库克尔已经到了。这种一夜突长的事情也不是没人干过，所以伊德纳兹也没太多惊讶，他也不奇怪为何都库克尔到教皇厅了他却不知道——要么是他不小心睡太沉了，要么就是库克尔抄了小道。两人简单的打了个招呼就开始各自目视前方。伊德纳兹是发呆，库克尔则原因不明。  
没一会儿其他人也陆陆续续的到了。其他人也都是随意的互相打了个招呼，然后基本都是各干各的。  
等斯科达和温迪莱特出现时，基本上其他人都已经到齐了。温迪莱特拉着库克尔问了些问题，然后因为帕伽索斯出来，他才吐吐舌头站回了自己的位置。  
因为帕伽索斯刚刚回到圣域，还有太多交接的事情需要处理，所以早会也只是依着帕伽索斯的习惯唠叨几句，然后就散会。  
在帕伽索斯离开之后，有人匿名发了条讯息：［今天斯科达好像不大高兴？他都没有跟库克尔打招呼。］  
所谓匿名，就是把自己的小宇宙调到无特性再发讯息。接着群里就跟炸了锅一般猜测着。最后，有人淡淡的回了一句：［那是因为他还没摸够吧。］  
一时间，群里安静了许多。就跟有些人喜欢养动物顺毛一样，斯科达最近才被抖露出来的一个爱好就是薅别人的头，不过八成是碍于面子，他平常也就摸摸温迪莱特或者艾亚哥斯和拜奥雷特，昨天好不容易看到个还没长个儿、也才八九岁模样的库克尔，结果今天就没了。  
此时伊洛卡斯忽然甩了一个截屏出来：［嘘。］  
截屏上只有两行字：  
［小库尔你昨天晚上干了什么啊，突然就长这么高。］斯科达看起来怨念满满，摆明了还没玩够。  
［想知道？］库克尔的回复一向简短。  
于是所有人都放轻了步伐，用小宇宙擦亮自己的眼睛和耳朵，对故意落在最后的库克尔和斯科达投以密切的关注。  
因为连双鱼宫都没有走到，还尚处于山顶，一时安静的只能听见轻微的风声和黄金圣衣与石阶碰撞时发出的“咔嚓”声。夏哲正处于拐角处，和站在他稍上方一点的墨菲尼斯聊天，昂着头正好看见库克尔和斯科达并肩而立。  
库克尔似乎是拿出了什么东西，塞到斯科达手里。斯科达像是被吓到了：[？？？等等你这步骤前略得有些多啊？！窝呢？吃的呢？好吧这些不是重点，咱俩都不缺，但最关键的核心呢？！难道要跳过重要的步骤直接开始进入最终目标了吗？？？]  
[啊，提丰说结果是一样的。]  
[哪里一样啊！仪式感呢？现在给我点时间准备那些前面的步骤我再——、噗呕。]  
[没事，我准备好了。]  
在斯科达都没反应过来时，库克尔一手搂住斯科达的腰，不知是不是手肘用力过猛，还在传递消息的斯科达一瞬间咬到舌头了，趁着他痛到分神，库克尔直接把他拦腰抱起，瞬移没了影——因为修炼圣剑，库克尔手劲可是很大的。斯科达一时半会儿绝对挣脱不开。  
一阵风卷起一片叶子在地上打了个旋，伊德纳兹小声地说了一句：“提丰到底教了库克尔什么啊……”  
下楼梯一脚没踩稳，直接坐到地上的夏哲则是捂着脸：“不晓得……但反正如果不是这两个家伙本来就两情相悦情投意合，他俩当面就能打起来，圣域大概是要没了。不过我觉得关于第一次的确定位置，他俩很可能还是要打一场……”

再然后，斯科达和库克尔整整消失了三天。这三天里，艾亚哥斯十分识趣的搬到了金牛宫，和萨尔洛斯住了一段时间，而她和温迪莱特的训练则由雅典娜亲自负责。  
第四天下午，帕伽索斯正在女神殿的书房和雅典娜讨论关于圣域现在侍女与杂役的体制与制度改革的问题，忽然响起了敲门声：“射手座的斯科达前来钦见雅典娜殿下，教皇大人。”  
“进来吧。”帕伽索斯和雅典娜对视一眼。  
“是。”斯科达推开门走进来，固有表情是微笑的他一时忽然变成面瘫脸有点接受不能。他在书房正中央单膝跪下：“关于在帕伽索斯大人您回归之后，连续三天缺席早会这件事情，我十分抱歉。旦请您责罚。”  
帕伽索斯没说话，雅典娜则悄悄摆出了一副看好戏的姿态，还端出了一杯饮料。  
斯科达有点急，毕竟这明显是帕伽索斯的一副暴风雨来临前的前奏套路表情：“如果……”  
“比起向帕伽索斯大人请求原谅，我觉得你还是先起来比较好。”不知从何处冒出来的萨尔洛斯突然出现在斯科达背后，两手架住他腋下，像拎小猫一样十分轻松的把他从地上拎起来，放到雅典娜所坐的书桌对面铺有垫子的椅子上。  
斯科达瞬间僵了僵，可惜没能从萨尔洛斯手里挣脱开：“哈？你在干什么——这太失礼了！”  
“不，没事的，斯科达你坐着吧。”雅典娜眨眨眼，少有的露出一种温和的气质：“我和帕伽索斯都没有怪你哦。”  
“我来是首先要向你传达来自墨菲尼斯的感激之意，她说关于你俩为了争个高低而大打出手但最后没有损坏一座宫殿这件事情，她表示感到十分欣慰，因此决定给你加一个月的年假。并且备注如果你俩不需要自己的血的话可以捐给她锻圣衣。”萨尔洛斯在请示后接过话题：“另外还有，这是克莱塔亚特意顶着安德弗亚逐客的眼神从天蝎宫里顺来的外伤特效药，他说你肯定需要并且不用谢他了。我觉得他说的话挺有道理的，所以我也给你带了一份我家那边特产的内服药。毕竟库克尔本身的特性就是『撕裂』与『破坏』，也就你是凤凰，身体韧度与恢复力世间数一数二，要是普通人类估计还没开始就当场死了吧。”  
“哈？！”  
萨尔洛斯在说完之后拿了任务就走了，留下脸色越发糟糕的斯科达。  
帕伽索斯很淡定地接过话题：“她似乎是对有着人类外表的存在的不同取向以及行为特征产生了兴趣，最近正在实地观察别人的实践。”  
“萨尔洛斯你去死吧！！！”斯科达脸刷的一下就黑了，也不顾雅典娜和帕伽索斯都在，难得地爆粗口：“竟然敢偷……嘶……”  
斯科达猛地一下站起来，但是动作很明显地顿了一下，然后被跟背后灵一样突然飘出来的库克尔又按回了椅子上：“坐着。”  
“你也给我滚！！”  
“嗯？”  
看着库克尔还是那张副没表情的脸，甚至这家伙估计八成真的没明白到底为啥，斯科达“嘁”了一声，一把拍掉库克尔的手，转身跑出了女神殿。  
感受到斯科达的小宇宙在圣域消失，帕伽索斯慢悠悠地说：“要好好沟通啊。”  
“是。”  
雅典娜挥挥手：“斯科达估计一时半会儿气也消不了，过几天你缓一缓再去找他好了，一定要好好哄哦。这次叫你过来是希望你能照看一下新诞生的四位梦神。”  
“是睡神修普诺斯的孩子？”  
“嗯，过一段时间他们就要正式开始工作，在此之前，现在圣域里住一段时间，这也是我的意思。”雅典娜散发着一种［你不答应就给我去死］的气势：“但是其他人要不是都在带徒弟，要么就是没时间，所以拜托你了哦，库克尔。”  
“是。”库克尔没有丝毫犹豫就答应下来。随后他看见雅典娜的背后陆陆续续的出现了四个小孩子——看下孩子也是个不错的体验，不是么？毕竟总会要用上的。


	25. 第二十五章   和睦相处的诸位

“执掌神谕的梦神奥涅伊洛斯，以野兽的姿态掌管恐惧的幻梦伊刻洛斯，司掌一切非现实的假象者幻塔索斯以及掌管王与英雄之梦的墨菲斯。其中，幻梦伊刻洛斯又因所司章的职位，能够轻松的划开并接合空间。”伊德纳兹看着训练场中央，目不斜视：“那伊刻洛斯的能力岂不是和你们的很相似？”  
“一样就见了鬼了。”克莱塔亚蹲在一边，口里嚼着疑似磨牙用的硬糖：“我和老哥那是单独划开一个空间供我们使用，或者打开异空间的通道。他这虽然看起来像，但是也只是接合空间而已。技术开发角度都不一样。”  
“哦。所以你之前能够随意出入我的花园或是从 Severe Poison Garden 【剧毒花园】中完好无损的出来就是因为这个？”伊德纳兹摸摸下巴：“不过这个设定怎么这么熟悉。”  
“毕竟常用法就是形体虽然在这个世界但是真正的身体却在异空间啦。”克莱塔亚“咔嚓”一声把那个能拿去敲钉子的糖嚼了个粉碎：“说起来我哥也是的……非说什么［惹了这么多麻烦总要道歉］不然就［封了你的异空间吃点苦吧］之类的。不然我为什么要在这里跟你费口舌啊。”  
“一直以来不都是你在主动跟我费口舌么。”伊德纳兹报以鄙视的眼神。  
“喂，你什么意思。”克莱塔亚刚扭头打算说什么，看见伊德纳兹侧面一道剑压砍落，他再躲也来不及了。虽然伊德纳兹似乎有准备，不过肯定不能全身而退。但是为了防止卡尔罗斯那个跟伊洛卡斯一样记仇的家伙说他明明在旁边却不帮忙什么的然后事后报复，克莱塔亚“啧”了一声：“Another Dimension！”  
在剑压被异次元空间收走的一瞬间，克莱塔亚立即对一个没有人的地方打开异次元空间，“轰”的一声一大块崖壁直接被砍了下来。  
克莱塔亚有点不满的对训练场里面喊道：“库克尔你就不能悠着点么？！还有那位掌管幻梦的伊刻洛斯先生，病急乱投医是不对的，要招呼就全往他一人身上招呼，别牵连无关群众啊！”  
能让伊德纳兹这个窝里宅出来围观的，绝对不会是普通人的训练。看看训练场就知道了：库克尔一人站在场地中央，对着无人的空气不停的挥舞着圣剑；这些剑压往往都在半路上消失掉了，然后下半截就上下左右随意的出现，要么躲开，要么以相同的力度再砍一剑抵消掉。  
“看着就挺累人的。”克莱塔亚耸耸肩。  
“这对伊刻洛斯来说也是一种十分难得的修行。”奥涅伊洛斯和墨菲斯以及幻塔索斯一个个飘出来，目前他们还只是十一二岁的小男孩的模样——除去幻塔索斯那不知为何对女性外表的执着。幻塔索斯抿着嘴轻轻笑了笑：“很优秀呢，库克尔先生。基本十项全能——说起来，最开始碰过面的射手座的斯科达先生倒是一直没有机会再见到呢。”  
“他？大概是有事情回他家那边去了。”克莱塔亚向来不太喜欢这种互相恭维的说话方式，挥挥手就先走了。  
——［卧槽你要走带上我啊！］伊德纳兹表示他更厌恶这种互相客套，但是也没有办法就这么跟着克莱塔亚跑路，所以还是站在旁边有一搭没一搭的说着没营养的客套话。  
就在伊德纳兹和奥涅伊洛斯都快要扯到“今天太阳真是一如既往的耀眼啊”的时候，异变突生。库克尔不知是有意还是无意，一剑朝着伊刻洛斯所在的位置砍了下去。  
要知道，觉醒了第八感甚至逼近第九感的库克尔的圣剑远不止简简单单的劈砍物体，不论是对灵魂还是对空间都有着大幅度的破坏与伤害。这一剑要是砍实了，估计伊刻洛斯就真变成砧板上躺着的番茄了。  
在剑压触及伊刻洛斯前，伊德纳兹一把拎起伊刻洛斯，脚在地上用劲一踏，一下子向左蹿了老远。  
看着被剑气扫到而碎裂的护肩甲，伊德纳兹皱眉道：“库克尔，练习就稍微不要那么认真吧。”  
库克尔面不改色道：“练习亦是战斗。只要还在战场，我就不能松懈。”  
又来了。伊德纳兹叹口气。跟随着库克尔的面瘫一起出现的，在某些方面严肃到极点的个性。其他方面都还好说，但是只要是练习这一类的，库克尔就觉得把这当做在战场上一样，不会留手。久而久之也没多少人愿意和他对练了——太认真也不好哟，库克尔啊。  
“那么，我先去麻烦墨菲尼斯了。”伊德纳兹对四只梦神打了个招呼就先行离开。  
而奥涅伊洛斯看着脸颊泛红、早就变成星星眼、嘴里还小声念叨着“即使是严肃过头也超帅气”的幻塔索斯，忽然有了一种名作“弟弟被抢走”的感觉。不过在下一秒，奥涅伊洛斯就觉得自己的脸被自己狠狠地抽了一巴掌——刚刚没听见幻塔索斯念叨的下半段是“可惜射手座不在欸”“等等难道是被气回家了么”“哦呵呵呵呵呵呵”balabala。  
——他就说战争女神为什么会这么随意的答应他家那懒得要死的父神几次的请求啊，感情是串通好了啊！奥涅伊洛斯想起了自家父神的现顶头上司哈迪斯的冥后珀尔塞福涅，以及同为三大域主的海皇波赛冬的海后安菲特里忒，还有天界那一堆提都不想提的女神，他现在只想刷一句：“你们自己刷CP就算了别带坏我可爱的弟弟啊！”  
——又是一个弟控呢，奥涅伊洛斯君。  
从那天起，圣域就随处可见随机出没的幻塔索斯。不过他也不会多做什么，最多就是扒在一个柱子后面围观然后拿着一个似乎永远也写不完的笔和小本子不停的写着什么。再加上来者是客，以及初代们那基本丢到外太空的节操——少数除外，也不会有人管。最多就是多了个小电灯泡而已，反正也不缺这一个，毕竟萨尔洛斯都被他拉成同盟了。  
相比之下，基本是一起出动的其他三只梦神觉得自己整个神都不好了，尤其是奥涅伊洛斯，即使他可爱的小弟喜欢到处刷cp，还经常和白羊座的墨菲尼斯一起对情报，但是就不能开点窍么？！  
顺便一提，安慰他的是偶然路过的卡尔罗斯。卡尔罗斯还给了杯可可让他镇定一下——别问可可怎么来的。  
然后就这样过了十几天，在一天夜里，射手宫突然传来一声巨响，似乎是有什么东西从高空砸落。待听到动静的伊德纳兹和赫墨尔赶到时，安德弗亚和库克尔已经在了——虽然库克尔是站在射手宫外。似乎有什么结界之类的阻碍他进射手宫。倒是看那上面的能量波动，伊德纳兹到觉着有点像斯科达的。也难怪库克尔也只是皱着眉站在外面，没有一剑劈了它。  
伊德纳兹对库克尔点头示意，然后跟着赫墨尔进了射手宫。赫墨尔即使没有认真的去感测，他的感知力都完爆已经恢复正常的伊德纳兹一个太平洋，直接奔着射手宫的露台去了。  
等他们到达露台时，看见斯科达半倚在塌了一半的墙壁上，看起来状况很糟糕，目前处于半昏迷状态。黄金圣衣裸露出来的部分都显着很严重的烧伤，有的伤口上面还附着着淡淡的亮红色火焰。那火焰极度违反物理常识，按理来说应该算是温度低的火焰，但是伊德纳只觉得周围的温度高得吓人。  
射手座的黄金圣衣上也有很明显的被高温烤灼的痕迹，有些部分都已经化掉了。安德弗亚正在向斯科达体内输送治疗属性的小宇宙，不过看起来用处不大。  
“哦，看起来是他家里的大妈发威了啊。”赫墨尔仔细看了看，发表了感言。  
“……他外祖母？”伊德纳兹听赫墨尔说过，凤凰一族与赫墨尔他那过去式的老爹齐辈的就只有斯科达的外祖母，斯科达他妈才是和赫墨尔他大哥一辈的，虽然这中间年龄差距到能再多一倍，但赫墨尔向来在辈分上不甚客气。  
“嗯。纯正的凤凰血统所带的火焰是艳红色，皇族则是亮红色。能把黄金圣衣烧化还把斯科达烧成这个样子，除了唯一那个正在更年期的大妈以外没有人能干的出来了。”赫墨尔指指那亮红色的火焰，然后示意安德弗亚停止输送小宇宙：“仔细看的话，那亮红色的火焰周围其实还有一层金红色的火焰……弗亚你就不要再输送小宇宙了，这样反而会打乱斯科达的血脉的觉醒。”  
“因为血脉浓度决定火焰颜色……因此艾亚哥斯的火焰是金色的？”安德弗亚问道。而伊德纳兹则是站在一边：“血统觉醒？这和斯科达被揍有什么关系。”  
“关系大着呢。”赫墨尔比了比库克尔所在的方向：“据我所知，每只凤凰在成年之时都要接受那个大妈——就是他们一族的族长的试炼，也就是被纯正的凤凰的火焰烤一遍，烤完之后如果还能活着那就相当于浴火重生，力量什么的都翻番。但是啊，斯科达他现在的年龄相对凤凰来说，其实还是跟人类的幼童差不多，结果——总之肯定是要被拎去烧一遍呗，没变成焦炭就已经不错了。”  
“这么凶残？”伊德纳兹看着斯科达断断续续地发出无意识的哀鸣声，他的手都已经被高温烧蜷缩，但又不停地在修复，已经在地上挠了不知道多少痕迹。  
“毕竟那个大妈的火焰针对不同的年龄段效果也不一样，斯科达现在就跟个毛都没长齐的小鬼——我说跟他外祖母相比。”赫墨尔十分小心的把手放在斯科达的脖颈上，感知了一会儿：“好像连着灵魂也一起烧起来了。啧。那个大妈是真打算要了他的命么……伊德纳兹，你把卡尔罗斯或是伊洛卡斯叫过来吧，他俩或许能帮上忙。弗亚你跟斯科达一样小宇宙都是呈火属性的，你去加固下结界别让库克尔过来了……我觉得那个大妈绝对没安什么好心，暂时性诅咒什么的她绝对干得出来。”  
伊德纳兹和安德弗亚点点头，各自按赫墨尔所说的就位。考虑到卡尔罗斯主要是针对灵魂的消亡，伊洛卡斯则是针对封印之类的，伊德纳兹觉得还是麻烦伊洛卡斯比较好。但他在天蝎宫口就看见伊洛卡斯走上来。伊德纳兹还没打算说什么，伊洛卡斯就带着一脸高深莫测的表情表示自己知道了。他愣是一句话都没能说出来。  
看见斯科达的伤势后，伊洛卡斯也没说什么，摊开手，一些金色的光点顺着风向飘到斯科达身边，渐渐没入他的身体。最终，金色的光点变成了与伊洛卡斯的小宇宙同色的金紫色光晕，亮光一闪，全部不见了踪影。  
伊洛卡斯收回手：“我也只能做这些，剩下来就看他的造化了。”  
“谢谢。”安德弗亚毕竟身为医师却终有无法治疗的病症，心里总是有些不妥。  
“之前的对话我也有听到，那么我就先过去与库克尔谈谈。”伊洛卡斯淡淡的微笑着，向摩羯宫走去。  
“那我先和弗亚下去咯，照顾病患的任务就交给你了，纳茨酱~”  
“……你语气还敢更荡漾点么。”  
“没办法我这不是怕他睁眼看见我突然想找我茬嘛。”赫墨尔摊摊手，拉着安德弗亚跑没影了。留下伊德纳兹一人。伊德纳兹想了想，关于这种事情艾亚哥斯肯定比他了解的多一点，所以干脆把艾亚哥斯也叫了上来，自己则转身进了厨房——他猜斯科达有一段时间可能不想看见库克尔及其相关事物，所以还是他来做点补身体的好了。  
——唔，不过也说不准啊……说起来这两个家伙到底有没有吵架都是个问题啊？  
结果在射手宫的厨房里，伊德纳兹愣是翻出了不少食材，一点都不符合斯科达的个性。  
末了，当他端着一碗汤走到露台时，艾亚哥斯正跪坐在斯科达身边，低声唱着不知名的歌曲。歌曲似乎有着镇定的作用，过了一会儿，斯科达渐渐安静下来，身上的亮红色火焰也逐渐转变成金红色。  
这种情况下，伊德纳兹也帮不上什么忙，干脆找了个地方站着闭目养神。  
凌晨五点左右，天空渐渐泛起一抹鱼肚白，火红的朝霞在天边涌动，分外美丽。斯科达猛地睁开眼，捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽着，过了一会儿才平息下来。  
“兄长，没事吧？”艾亚哥斯一直有用小宇宙给汤保温，看到斯科达醒了，连忙想端过来。  
斯科达摆摆手，示意不用了：“没事……待会太阳出来就好了……”  
话音刚落，一束耀眼的阳光突破黑色的云层，直直的照射在斯科达身上。艾亚哥斯迅速后退，而斯科达则是闷哼出声，身上的金红色火焰熊熊燃烧，狰狞的伤口迅速消失。  
在伤口消失后光束慢慢消退。伊德纳兹抬头，隐约可以感觉到太阳神阿波罗的神力。斯科达则是看见阿波罗站在战车上，对他点点头，调转车头离开了。  
“要好好道谢啊……”斯科达挠挠头。  
“没事吧？”伊德纳兹走过去：“黄金圣衣都烧化了。”  
“没事。”斯科达站起身，心情居然还不错：“也多亏了圣衣，站在你面前的才不是烤鸡。”  
“相信我，拔了毛的凤凰，绝对不会不如鸡。”  
“我知道我知道。”斯科达笑笑：“说起来还得麻烦墨菲尼斯帮我修圣衣。”  
不知为什么，伊德纳兹总觉得斯科达与以前有点不一样，但是不同之处也没法说出来——难道是换毛了？  
“……你之前把库克尔拦在外面干什么。”伊德纳兹面对着越发温和的斯科达，在这个诡异的氛围下一时半晌还有点找不到话题，毕竟他本来就不是太能挑起话题的人。  
“啊……那个是怕他直接冲到夫人那里二话不说就开打啦。”斯科达挠挠脸。  
伊德纳兹敏锐的注意到斯科达对他母亲的称呼变了：“你们和好了？恭喜。”  
“虽然是这样，但是在你口里怎么听得怪怪的。”  
“那我去把库克尔叫下来。”伊德纳兹表示一晚上没睡，急需补觉，先回了双鱼宫。

伊德纳兹本来只是打算坐着休息一会儿，结果没过一会儿就被来来往往的侍女与卫兵的动静吵得根本没法安静下来。看了一会他们的动作：“……难道雅典娜殿下打算扩建女神殿？”  
虽说一晚上不睡累不死，但是伊德纳兹心情总归有点糟糕——以前半夜不睡觉跑出去出任务好歹还有什么玩儿意可以让他揍一顿，现在……算了他还是去训练场吧。  
当他走出白羊宫时，忽然觉得不太对。之前在双鱼宫还不觉得，但是现在总感觉已经到了中午——说好的深冬的早晨呢？！  
伊德纳兹最终还是选择了抬头，结果就看见两轮金灿灿的太阳正十分给力的向大地输送热量，还有个金色的小点一跳一跳正在接近其中一个“太阳”——等等！那不是库克尔么？！别跟他说他又跟斯科达打起来了！那威力绝对堪比两位战神一言不合大打出手——  
待伊德纳兹赶到训练场之前，忽然感到背后一阵凉风扫过，连忙向旁边一跳，原本站立的位置及其周围都出现了深深浅浅的砍痕。“余波啊……”伊德纳兹看了一眼，就继续往训练场去了。  
到了训练场，结果发现温迪莱特和艾亚哥斯还有拜奥雷特三个人跟没事一样正在场地中混战，赫墨尔打着哈欠跟安德弗亚说着什么。看见伊德纳兹过来，五个人都停下手里的事情，各自打了声招呼。  
伊德纳兹一一回应后，走到赫墨尔身边，刚打算开口问那俩怎么打起来了，就听见“轰”的一声，扭头看见斯科达推开压在身上的碎石坐起来。库克尔隔了几秒才跳下来。  
斯科达身上有几道浅浅的剑伤，不过看起来最严重的是右边羽翼上的一道伤口，连伊德纳兹都能看见森森白骨。  
“还是不行啊。”斯科达耸耸肩：“没办法对小库尔出全力啊。”  
……切磋？伊德纳兹不知从哪里摸出一杯奶茶。这都搞得跟敌袭一般。不过倒也符合这两个人的个性。  
温迪莱特则是第一时间就扑到斯科达那边，艾亚哥斯和拜奥雷特跟在后面，似乎是在请教。不过……伊德纳兹看着斯科达和库克尔两人之间的氛围，再看看三个小家伙，忽然有了一种家和万事兴的感觉是见了鬼么。  
倒是说起来，伊德纳兹一直在奇怪，艾亚哥斯一直没长是因为血统问题，拜奥雷特则是在被艾亚哥斯连着揍了几十天后似乎对艾亚哥斯产生了一种类似于崇拜的感情，温迪莱特死活没长是为什么啊，明明发育成熟的身体才能更好的发挥自己的力量吧。  
不过现在伊德纳兹似乎得到了答案——斯科达！跟着雅典娜殿下学正太控是没有前途的！趁机摸头什么的小温蒂你也不要老是就着斯科达啦，库克尔脸都要黑了哟！  
接下来就是在正常不过的对话了，伊德纳兹打算在训练前喝杯奶茶当早饭算了，所以干脆就站在一边。然后他看见库克尔说了什么，接着就对斯科达受伤的那边翅膀伸出手。斯科达还没来得及说什么，只听见那只翅膀发出“咔嚓”一声。斯科达脸刷的一下就黑了，突然转身，左边完好的那两只翅膀一把把库克尔拍到地上：“本来只是一点简单的砍伤晒晒太阳就好了，你直接掰断了干嘛啊？！！！”  
——据赫墨尔所说，觉醒了血统的火属性凤凰，太阳、火焰、热之类的就是他们最大的外挂呢。  
不过说起来，凤凰又不只是这一种属性，也就是说，这纯粹是斯科达的个人喜好。  
“带点丝丝颓废感觉的库克尔先生也超级帅气的！当然斯科达先生发火的模样也很棒！果然两个人就是要在一起才好嗑啊——！！！”——By：不知何时出现的幻塔索斯。  
最后，还是以斯科达的伤自动愈合后为止——库克尔的小宇宙特性毕竟是【撕裂】与【破坏】，普通人要是被伤到，即使有及时救助也可能会迅速嗝屁。不过就算有阳光相助，消耗的小宇宙也是比较多的。为了保持随时状态良好，斯科达干脆忍着赫墨尔的眼神，在安德弗亚旁边找了个石阶坐着。  
本来是与艾亚哥斯和拜奥雷特练习一敌多的温迪莱特忽然凑过来：“斯科达，你头两边怎么多了对翅膀？”  
“哎，真的欸。”伊德纳兹离得近，也凑过来。斯科达原本是耳朵的位置变成了一对比耳朵大一些的小巧羽翼，因为羽毛的颜色与发色相同，其他人都没有注意到。  
温迪莱特好奇的戳了戳：“好精细欸，羽毛都看得清清楚楚……软软的，真可爱呀。”  
“这……”斯科达看起来有点不自然，稍微往旁边挪了点。  
库克尔微微眯眼，直接摘掉了射手座圣衣的护额，那对小巧的翅膀就完整的露出来。虽然形态实与他的双翼相同，但是因为比例缩小而显得确实挺可爱的  
再加上似乎是因为离开黄金圣衣的遮蔽后温度突然降低，那两只小巧的羽翼稍微抖了两抖，让绒毛控的伊德纳兹心里跟小猫挠儿似的，恨不得摸两把——好吧他没这个胆。  
但是这不代表没有人不会啊。库克尔就着斯科达因为圣衣护额忽然被摘掉那一瞬间的愣神，凑过去仔细看，因为距离太近，呼出的气息吹到羽翼上，斯科达瞬间脸全红了。但库克尔还没来得及进行下一步的动作，斯科达一脚高踢就精准狠命中他的下巴。电光火石之间，之前在那惊天动地的“切磋”里都没受什么出血伤的库克尔，却被这记抬脚高踢踹得面部大出血。  
斯科达并没有因此停下来，反身另一脚精准地踹在库克尔小腿上——随着非常标准完美的黄金圣衣的碎裂声，其他人不用多看也都知道库克尔这脚大概是折了。  
——喵喵喵？？？什么情况？？？伊德纳兹捧着那杯只剩红豆的奶茶，不知这时候是该喊安德弗亚过来，还是上去劝架，还是干脆昂头干了杯子里的红豆来缓解让他觉得尴尬的氛围——说起来这玩儿意是红豆吗？！虽然喝起来味道一样长相也一样，但为什么古希腊神话时代会出现红豆啊？？？总不能是找隔壁轩辕神族要的吧？？？？话说这东西是什么时候出现在他的双鱼宫的料理台上的？？？是侍女们拿的吗，但是没人跟他说啊？？  
但似乎是伊德纳兹多虑了，斯科达收脚，没有再继续进行暴打活动，他得意洋洋地叉着腰：“不就是偷袭嘛，喏，这回我赢了，该轮到我了。”  
库克尔坐在地上，向来没什么表情的脸这回看上去有些无奈：“好，听你的。”  
——？？？伊德纳兹在一边，整个人都有点懵，这两个人玩得什么play啊？？话说斯科达该不会是特意跑回去接受试炼提升实力，用来和自提丰处回来后实力暴增的库克尔来分个上下吧？？  
还不如每天丢一次白羊宫出产赌局专用概率公平公正的硬币呢！省得天天为了这事儿制造流血事件——噢，这俩家伙都是不服软的性格呢。算了，他们非要天天分个高低就让他们去分，关他什么事情哟——伊德纳兹扒拉着杯底的红豆，却在吃了两口后直接呸出来——他想起来了，这玩儿意不是红豆啊！是他家可爱的召唤兽里红色的也就是不怕火的那个拉的卵啊！！！虽然外面壳带个甜味但里面的爆浆能辣死人的鬼玩儿意啊！！！  
基本不能吃辣的伊德纳兹被迫只能打算向赫墨尔找点冰块缓一缓，虽说这个缓一缓可能会把舌头冻掉就是了。但他找赫墨尔时，才发现赫墨尔早就和安德弗亚一起跑了。  
喵克。被辣到怀疑人生的伊德纳兹觉得自己可能马上就要因为现在这个他都觉得好笑的表情上圣域小报的头条了。啊，完了，没带纸，也没带手帕然而眼泪鼻涕都被辣出来了操——  
他以后再也不出门不带手帕了——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想到，古希腊是认为双胞胎里后出生的那个才是哥哥or姐姐，所以克莱塔亚是不可能喊伯洛德“老哥”了……
> 
> 而原来小时候故事里威风凛凛的老鹰，实际上是同体积猛禽里战斗力就那样的一个，虽然也不能说是个弟弟，但实在就是，有点颠覆了我小时候一直认为的形象……jio小爪子也小，只能吃吃兔子杀杀鸡，这辈子都干不过跟它差不多大的猎物，只能这样子维持生活了。  
真正战斗力爆表、按体积比能一杀几倍十多倍的都是雕啊鸮啊雕鸮啊啥啥的。毕竟jio壮腿长爪子也大，对比看起来真害拍.jpg  
不过也有很多小型的猛禽，看着可爱实际上还是很厉害的www  
所以斯科达是悄悄把爪子伸出来了，完美破防。还好没上掐，毕竟踹是击昏技（？），掐会要命的【又不知道在说些什么乱七八糟的新设定【。  
为什么这边凤凰的形象最后会变成这样呢……大概是因为，还是不久前发现，印度那边传说里凤凰生的孔雀和金翅大鹏脾气都超级暴躁（？）性情凶恶（？），那么身为娘老子的凤凰……  
so，原本脑子里形象还算温和、大致体型还像孔雀的凤凰现在在这边已经完全不知道是长啥样了……估计是两都像也两都不像叭【瘫了


	26. 第二十六章   ？？？到底谁是他爹妈啊？！

双眼中仅剩血红。  
一点点的，身体逐渐变冷。  
……可是啊，他不会放弃！  
即使形容躯体扭曲、即使被所有憎恶、即使被最珍视的亲手扼杀——  
绝对不会让她完好无损的离开这里！

————————

这两天伊德纳兹一直处于一种莫名的烦躁状态。  
当然很大程度与雅典娜正在装修她的神殿有关。黄金圣斗士五感优于常人这点不谈，最主要的是出于安全方面的考虑，呆在十二宫里的黄金圣斗士都必须时刻关注女神殿的动向——虽然说他们的主君雅典娜强悍到根本不需要别人保护，因此现在的黄金圣斗士存在的作用大多在于拦住那些没得个实力又不知天高地厚的家伙，真正难得打得就是由帕伽索斯或雅典娜亲自上。  
不过明文规定必须要时刻关注，所以他们还是得照着来。尤其是负责守卫双鱼宫的伊德纳兹，他差不多都快把五感都连接上了——别想太多，他也只是负责神殿的外围，神祇的私有神殿内部即使是目前权力最大的神王宙斯都没法探知，这可是混沌神卡俄斯的硬性规定。  
但！现在正在装修的就是神殿外围啊！雅典娜看起来似乎是打算扩建神殿，那一片工具敲击石头噼里啪啦叮叮当当轰隆隆之类的声音从来没有停下来过——谁去试试自家楼上装修一个月不停歇啊，简直能够发疯。  
也正是因为是神殿，不像十二宫一样重建什么的用念力就可以解决，必须纯手工制造——就连教皇帕伽索斯都不堪其扰，最近都跑到占星楼去了。  
另一个原因则是伊德纳兹自身，他最近总是感到没由来的烦躁情绪，压都压不下去。他有曾考虑过是不是因为小宇宙得提前警示。就比如伯洛德上一次出任务时克莱塔亚在双子宫挠了半天的墙，只是因为必须要守宫所以没办法跟着一起去，结果伯洛德就真是躺着回来的。要不是赫墨尔做了紧急处理，克莱塔亚绝对会杀到冥界去的。  
当时他们几个是刷了一发可能是的“双子间的心灵感应”，可是现在伊德纳兹想来想去也没想到他有什么好焦躁的。他又没有兄弟之类的——难道说是死了八九年的爹妈又从海里爬出来呼唤他回故乡看看？  
然而那地方早就变成汪洋一片，还有个鬼的回去的价值意义。总不能要他跟雅典娜要个跨界通行证跑到海界去看看？  
“哟，该不会是小纳茨那颗年轻的心终于开始躁动了？”晚饭的时候克莱塔亚一手搭在伊德纳兹肩膀上一脸戏谑：“那还真是来的迟啊，是谁？”  
“滚滚滚滚。”伊德纳兹一把拍开克莱塔亚的手：“要不是浪费粮食是可耻的，我真想把你哥手里的那碗汤拍在你脸上。”  
“行吧，当我什么都没说，但你要是做了的话我也不会客气哟。”克莱塔亚退后两步。不得不说虽然他现在和伯洛德天天拌嘴，但是也就是闹着玩儿而已，底线还是在对方身上，典型的自己动手没事，但是别人就不能动的那种。  
伯洛德在克莱塔亚后退时趁机手搭在他头上摸了一把：“没事，你给我留一口就成。”  
“一边去。”克莱塔亚从伯洛德的餐盘里摸了块面包塞他哥嘴里：“你吃你的饭去。”  
伯洛德叼着块面包耸耸肩，回到了餐桌上。  
不得不说，黄金圣斗士聚集得最齐的时候绝不是每天的例行早会，而是每天晚上到摩羯宫蹭饭——毕竟向来其实没什么重要内容的早会可以找个理由翘掉，比如伊洛卡斯那个出勤率低下的真•死宅，还有就住在一块，有什么事跟其中一个人说就成，所以一般一次只会去一个的双子兄弟。  
但是晚饭就不行啊。因为帕伽索斯给在圣域的黄金圣斗士们时间安排，中午还能勉强凑合，他们吃晚饭比其他人都要晚一个小时，食堂的大叔大妈都是圣域附近的村庄里面的村民友情客串，总不能麻烦人再做一次吧。并且太晚了别人也不方便回去，山路对于普通人来说都要走好久，即使有候补生们的护送，也来不及了。所以帕伽索斯在找齐了圣斗士之后估计还有个任务——寻找常驻的食堂大叔大妈。  
“天晓得这群被库克尔养惯的小鬼们嘴巴是有多挑！”——By：翻白眼中的帕伽索斯。  
那些天生就嘴刁的就不谈了，嗯。

伊德纳兹得庆幸施工方晚上是不工作的，不然他很可能会出于不耐烦掀了双鱼宫。  
不过现在看起来似乎也装修的差不多了。于是这一天晚上他没有回他的花园里，而是留在了双鱼宫。以前伊德纳兹大多数时间呆在后花园里是因为要照顾那些试验品，今天不知怎么的突然有点不想管，所以干脆就睡在双鱼宫。  
不过说起来，神话时代的环境是真毫无污染呢。伊德纳兹看着倾泄了整整一间房、映亮了整个卧室的月光，突然产生了一种“日光灯没关叫他怎么睡觉”的感觉【。  
所以他该庆幸最开始的时候是选择把床横着放在窗户旁边么。然后就是他一直挺想吐糟的，LC和ss里面的女神和黄金圣斗士似乎都是睡石头床来着，真的不会得风湿关节炎还有脊椎病么。不过在双鱼座外传和天蝎座外传里面有出现过正常的床铺来着……  
不知是否是因为楼歪得太狠，伊德纳兹忽然想起了在来到这里之前的日子。虽说在刚开始时感触很大，但是在现在再回想，那过去的十六年就像一场十分清晰的梦。  
“……梦啊。到底那是一场虚幻的梦，还是这不过是我的一场梦呢。当梦醒来之时，一切也不过是「昨夜」那般毫无变化——”伊德纳兹靠在墙上，看着那曾经从不曾能见到的美景，最后还是闭上眼，翻身往被子里一滚，毫无睡相的躺着了。  
梦神也是在不久前才开始工作，在此之前他也从来没有做过任何梦。而且身为黄金圣斗士，必须要有高警觉性，绝对不会给任何敌我不明的家伙近身的机会。由于这些必要的警惕，在进入圣域之后伊德纳兹很少有过深度睡眠——也就是圣斗士的身体能这么折腾，一般人早就撑不住了。  
这一次也不例外。所以在他感觉到周围的温度忽然降低时，第一时间睁开眼，做出警戒动作。但是因为没有着力点，伊德纳兹只是扑腾几下，后花了半天时间才调整好平衡。  
原因无它，他现在并非处于双鱼宫中，而是在不可见底的大海深处！  
他曾因为旱鸭子这个缘故差点嗝屁两次。于是他早早的就强迫自己学会了游泳，水性勉强还算不错，不然他当年也没办法在海水中坚持翻滚了那么久。之前在察觉不对时就先憋口气，因此他才没有被海水呛个半死。  
倒是突然从双鱼宫跑到了大海深处——是传送、限界，还是说幻觉？伊德纳兹可没心情去欣赏难得一见的美丽景色，他现在就想把罪魁祸首拎出来揍一顿。而且这周围的环境过于真实，连细微的水流的痕迹都觉察得到，绝对不会是什么简单的人物。  
忽然他觉察到周身的水流卷动，形成一个大漩涡。巨大的引力让他不由自主的向一个方向移动，抬头只见一张巨大的嘴——鲸？  
伊德纳兹有点发愁，在海里用毒的话，现在的海皇，波塞冬会不会把账单寄到圣域里面啊。  
当他掏出一朵黑玫瑰时，场景又是一变，原本漂在水中的他忽然来到一座主色调为蓝色，周围摆满了珊瑚、珍珠等各类海界特有的产物制成的装饰，以及周围雕刻满了水纹图样的立柱的大殿。  
在伊德纳兹刚进圣域的那段时间，夏哲正缠着帕伽索斯讲一些在异界的新奇见闻。正好帕伽索斯刚讲到了与水有关的诸系神诋们的共同点，因此伊德纳兹很容易就判断出来这是某位海神的神殿。再加上这个规模，伊德纳兹敢肯定这座神殿的主人地位肯定不低。  
但是这种不同于熟知的熟悉感是怎么回事……  
伊德纳兹有试着向后走或是向左右两边寻找离开的路，却发现不论怎样，都会有一道水幕出现，阻碍他前进，迫使他只能往前。这种诡异的情景，就跟真人版RPG游戏一般。  
可是——这座神殿，真的该是这般崭新得如同天天由谁来清洁维护那般吗？[他]不该是陈旧、破败、坍塌，四处都是干涸的血迹、碎裂的残块、以及模糊的歌声——伊德纳兹不由得捂住头，突然窜出的画面激得他一哆嗦，感觉浑身神经一收一缩正跳得痛。而这些信息与他现在所在的场景之间的巨大落差，让他一瞬间内开始怀疑，到底是他自己找到了什么线索，还是始作俑者没能控制好自己。  
但那巨大的落差感眨眼间又消失了，就连残存在心里的疑惑也悄然消失不见——仿佛伊德纳兹从最开始就只见到了这座奢华的神殿最辉煌的那一面一般。  
径直走过空荡荡的大厅，在经过无人的王座时，又是一抹奇怪的熟悉感一闪而过，让他略微有些出神。难道说，他是跑到海皇波塞冬的神殿里面了？不过听闻那一位的宫殿可是能拿黄金当地板砖，硬要说的话比自己身上的黄金圣衣还能闪瞎眼。  
——话说回来，黄金圣衣是什么时候出现的啊？？  
结果伊德纳兹又开始出神的发呆，等他再回过神时，他已经站在一座石门面前，都不知道在这神殿内晃到哪里去了。  
……他现在能申请回圣域么。伊德纳兹觉得在一座不知其主，并且未得允许的神殿里面到处晃已经很失礼了，虽然他不是自愿的——因为其他的路都没变成了水幕没法走了！  
伊德纳兹只得硬着头皮推开门，进入眼中的，是一座处于海底的露台。  
深蓝色的水幕隔出了一层“天空”，周围颇有层次的摆放着大大小小的海界特有的植物盆栽。放眼望去一片蓝色系的装饰让他又冒出了一种莫名的熟悉感——说起来水瓶宫和双鱼宫也都是以蓝色系的装饰为主欸。伊德纳兹不由得开始胡思乱想一些有的没的的东西。  
不过说真的，神诋什么的都很浪费欸。伊德纳兹默默地刷着吐糟，别看圣域里面的女神殿和教皇厅差不多大，但是那还没算后面的女神像啊，再加上雅典娜在天界的神殿才是她真正的神殿，圣域里面女神殿的只相当于别宫一般。虽说没有见过，但规模绝对不小。至于这里的这个……  
伊德纳兹抬头看着这个足有五层的露台，心里一边默念着铺张浪费，一边细细地观察。虽然感觉不到任何人的气息，但是也不排除他的感知系统又抽风这个可能性。倒是这最底下的一层都有圣域最大的一块训练场大，所以说为什么要建这么大啊，五层加起来都可以站四五千人了吧→ →  
而且！伊德纳兹看着只要他稍微靠近第二层露台就会出现的水梯，总觉得有阴谋。虽然说是很贴心的加了圈扶手而且一节阶梯足有两米宽半米长而且还是螺旋形的，但是总觉得好不结实欸。  
但进来的那扇门已经被一道水帘隔开，自觉深知这里的坑人设定的伊德纳兹也没打算再去自讨苦吃，免得食人鱼玫瑰被“吐”出来时还溅了自己一身水。周围也没路可走，那么，他就接受这里的主人的邀请吧。他倒是很想看看是谁这么无聊把他弄到这里来。  
不过越往上，心里越发的觉得不舒服——虽然他说着要把这里的主人揍一顿，但是直觉却告诉他这个行为太危险，这里的主人是很厉害的，一不小心就会game over，连复活的机会都没有一样。  
说真的，自从他成为了圣斗士之后在执行任务时从未有胆怯这一心理。因为他相信自己的力量，也相信他的同伴。因此这种感觉让他越发的不爽起来。  
最后他晃晃头，把多余的想法都甩了出去，慢慢的走上最高台。然而，在他踏上最后一级台阶，刚抬头还未曾看清楚大BOSS的模样时，猛然一股大力将他从台阶上抽下去。匆匆往下一瞥，却发现原本的建筑在不知何时变成了无尽的深渊！  
强烈的失重感让他不仅有点晕眩，而且还前后晃……  
等等，前后晃？！  
伊德纳兹猛地睁开眼，却发现自己还在双鱼宫内，米诺斯正坐在床边把他拎起来前后晃，还能清楚的感觉到卡尔罗斯的小宇宙就在房间外面。  
“……梦？”伊德纳兹眯着眼睛看着自己的手，狠狠地握住又再松开。米诺斯看见他醒了就松开手，起身跳到一边。  
“你可终于醒了。”卡尔罗斯敲敲门，然后走进来。看着伊德纳兹明显还没清醒的模糊样，嘴角微微上扬：“你要是再不醒，这丫头估计都要把伊洛卡斯叫过来给你放还魂咒了。”  
米诺斯摊摊手，表示自己是无辜的。在伊德纳兹反应过来之前，她小跑着溜出双鱼宫：“那我先去训练了——爸爸你要有事的话慢慢聊~”  
“哟，那丫头还真把那天墨菲尼斯的玩笑当回事啊。”卡尔罗斯打趣道。  
“她也就是察觉到把我惹毛了才会那么喊。”终于反应过来哪里不对劲的伊德纳兹瘫着脸说道。  
“好了，话先说到这。”卡尔罗斯挥手示意自己先出去了：“教皇大人通知说今天早会全员必须到，我在双鱼宫外等你。”  
“嗯。”

以往帕伽索斯开早会时，会厅的大门总是敞开的，今天则关的严严实实，愣是憋出了一股神秘的味道。  
卡尔罗斯率先推开门，伊德纳兹跟在后面：“巨蟹座卡尔罗斯，双鱼座伊德纳兹，前来钦见雅典娜殿下，教皇冕下。”  
帕伽索斯还没说什么，伊德纳兹忽然觉察到大厅里面多了两个挺陌生的小宇宙。没等他有什么反应，他就感觉到自己快要窒息了——怀中抱妹杀(伪)加上埋胸是闹哪样啊！还有这是谁啊！这么凶残！  
出于本能反应，他直接用瞬移闪到一边。这是他才看清那人的模样：一头金色的长发用蓝色的水晶打造的头饰随意的盘起，身上穿着一件淡雅的白色长裙，却仍然无法改变她那真•让日月无光的容貌，还有完美得足以让世间所有女性眼红的曲线，以及乍一眼能让所有人都产生好感的气质，再加上站在雅典娜旁边那个外貌跟战神阿瑞斯相似度高达90%、但气质上要沉稳很多的红发男子，结合起来再根据夏哲写的八卦大全书里面的内容，伊德纳兹可以确定前者是爱与美之神阿芙洛狄忒，后者是火与锻造之神赫菲斯托斯……可是为什么这俩比他那尸沉大海的爹妈更像他爹妈啊！谁能来跟他解释一下吗？！而且！阿芙洛狄忒那张脸！看着好像——这不是他的脸、呸，是跟他的脸好像啊？！  
这时阿芙洛狄忒先开口说话了，她还抿着嘴笑了笑——虽然她一直都是带着淡淡的笑意：“雅典娜，他怎么这么不禁逗？脸都红了。该不会……还是个纯情小男孩吧？”  
呸！不是纯情小男孩难道还是纯情小女孩啊？！伊德纳兹现在简直想掀桌，话说现在他的身体年龄才十二啊！十二岁正常人才开始发育吧？！还有那谁！对！就是你斯科达！别以为站在一边他就看不见在偷偷的笑！明明脸皮比谁都薄！能为了一句无意漏嘴的话一jio把自己相好踹到太阳车上的家伙！！搞笑的是那天排班的还是赫利俄斯，尴尬不尴尬！  
——其实这一句话让整个大厅里大部分人表情都有点扭曲，就连安德弗亚都借着和赫墨尔说话的动作稍微遮了遮嘴——欲盖弥彰！笑？行吧，你们先笑个痛快，看他之后不找机会揍死这些看笑话的家伙们！伊德纳兹忿忿的磨牙。  
然后夏哲好死不死的凑了过来：“我说纳茨啊，你……”  
“哪儿凉快滚哪儿去，至今也没得到任何实际进展的家伙。”伊德纳兹笑靥如花，但是熟识的人明白这是怒极反笑——他一把按住夏哲的头：“墨菲尼斯就在那边……拿出你丫话痨的一半精力就够了！”然后把夏哲狠狠地往墨菲尼斯那边一甩。  
然后又是一阵鸡飞狗跳，原本严肃的气氛瞬间冲了个干干净净。就在楼快歪到外太空时，帕伽索斯清清嗓子：“都安静！”然后示意雅典娜说话。  
雅典娜跟赫菲斯托斯对了个眼神，把表情调回严肃状态：“因为一些原因，吾的两位兄嫂将在圣域暂住一段时间。”  
“请多指教啦。”阿芙洛狄忒站在赫菲斯托斯旁边，跟全体人员打了个招呼。赫菲斯托斯则是点头示意。  
到现在为止，事情发展的还挺正常，除去阿芙洛狄忒的态度似乎温和过头了点。卡尔罗斯在进来后就窝在伊洛卡斯旁边，没吱声也没抬个头，生怕把这姑奶奶的注意力引过来搞得自己讨不到好。  
雅典娜看着伊德纳兹依旧一脸“我勒个大槽”的幻灭表情，殊不知她自己心里也正在吐槽阿芙洛狄忒的太过一反常态。但按照之前说好的台本，她还是走上前去拍拍伊德纳兹的肩膀：“阿芙洛狄忒她稍微有点，嗯……完美主义，再加上她和小丘比特又是双鱼座的原型，所以，她有拜托过三位莫莱伊……你应该能明白我什么意思的。”  
“……是。”伊德纳兹现在只想捂脸，这已经不叫有点完美主义，这叫自恋（？）到病入膏肓了好不好！相似度高达80%的脸看得真的很舒服么？！  
至于这对夫妻为什么会跑到圣域来这一个原因，雅典娜没说，其他人也就没问。反正跟雅典娜算是关系比较好的太阳神阿波罗和弯月女神阿尔忒弥斯也常来做客，并且一待能待好久，就连看上去不太对头的阿瑞斯也老来找她，还有其他些神。所以其他的黄金圣斗士也没觉得有什么大不了的，最多就是想着多了个乐子可以打趣下伊德纳兹就对了。  
不过第二天，不仅是伊德纳兹，其他所有黄金圣斗士们都充分明白、就算知道的也更加深刻明白了，什么叫做「乌拉诺斯和彭透斯的女儿」这一个背景设定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于阿芙洛狄忒的身份神话里有很多说法：有的说是宙斯和浪花女神的女儿；还有的说是克洛诺斯在砍下他老爹乌拉诺斯的那啥玩儿以后扔到大海【就是初始之海】【也就是彭透斯的神体】时，在溅出的浪花中诞生的。  
在这里呢我选用的是第二种说法。再加上我的一些私设就变成了【除了混沌神卡俄斯之外其他的就算是五大创世神也没办法无性分裂】【不论是男女还是男男都得乖乖的去找对象】【虽然男男要困难点但是请相信神诋是无所不能的】【于是天空乌拉诺斯、初始之海彭透斯和山脉乌瑞亚是大地盖亚与深渊塔尔塔罗斯的孩子】【然后因为各种各样的原因就有了阿芙洛狄忒】
> 
> 增加了一些由于设定完善而新增的描写，比如那座神殿，比如那段回忆。  
相当于由于故事的完善而影响了世界线的变化，不过最终影响效果不计，唯一能感受到变化的只有纳茨亲。好比如修改前的故事里，即使是在结局时，纳茨亲也没有回想起那些不快的事情，对于那所有模糊的不快，只存在“发生了这件令我不快的事情”的普通感受，类似于没有体会过；而在现在的版本里，纳茨大概是能够在那一刻想得起更多的事情了。  
当然他有没有想这件事的现象概率等于某个盒子里的喵。
> 
> 以下涉及剧透：  
但对下一部里的纳茨亚没有任何影响，毕竟不论是刚开始的一无所知，还是中途的全部想起，是没什么干扰的。
> 
> 所以即使纳茨亚曾用纳茨自称，意义也有一点不一样。  
但思考的方式与曾经的记忆情感却并不会有什么不同。  
不过在于一个是已经结束的过去，而一个是有着无限可能的未来。【设定补完（？）】


	27. 第二十七章   真·暴力女神

“世界之初，混沌卡俄斯自我诞生了五位最初的神，亦是创世神：大地盖亚，深渊塔尔塔罗斯，黑暗厄瑞波斯，黑夜尼克斯，以及最古老的爱神厄洛斯。盖亚与塔尔塔罗斯结合，孕育了天空乌拉诺斯，海洋彭透斯，山脉乌瑞亚。  
在不知多久之后，大地与深渊忽然闹掰了，疑似夫妻吵架，于是大地调头就跟天空好上了，顺带一提海洋被当成情人君。(PS：虽然综合之后的情况来看有可能并不是正常手段)？”伊德纳兹翻回封面，确定这本书封面上写的是《神谱》而不是什么《八卦大全》，然后一头黑线的继续往后翻：  
“天空借此得到了〖神王〗这一神职，由此不可一世，不仅把自己和大地的孩子关入大地的神体，防止他们插手自己的权益：还把大地与海洋的九个成年的孩子变成了不能继承神职的怪物。(编者按：乌拉诺斯这个大傻瓜！你知不知道弟弟就是用来疼的啊口胡！跟哥哥就是拿来使唤的是一样的！渣男神！活该变成唯一被阉过的男神！顺带一提你小儿子也把你这暴躁的臭习惯学去了，活该！)”伊德纳兹看了一段后，再次翻到封面，发现在一个不起眼的角落发现了一小串批注：尼克斯与厄洛斯同著。然后还是一头黑线的往后看：  
“之后又因彭透斯掌握着通往深渊的［钥匙］，所以乌拉诺斯那个渣男神强X了彭透斯，希望借此能获得更大的力量(编者按：伟大的卡俄斯大神在上，我会给予这混蛋最给力的诅咒，祝他永远不会找到自己的真爱，找到了也没法在一起！那么可爱的孩子就这么被糟蹋了……呵！)”好吧这一段看起大概是厄洛斯？  
“然后就在那渣男神的渣儿子阉了他爹之时，小阿芙洛狄忒出生了。编者按：虽然那渣男和他儿子都不怎么样，但是动手件事实在是估计干得漂亮！现在那渣男都不敢下来了哈哈哈哈。(PS：姐姐你冷静点。PPS：不过阿芙居然是跟那渣男一个发色我想想就有点不舒服PPPS：姐姐请把楼拧回来……)  
……［省略N段］  
而在阿芙洛狄忒初上奥林匹斯山时，宙斯觊觎她的美貌，封其为爱与美之神。结果在看见她轻松撂翻俄刻阿诺斯后庆幸给的是非战斗类型的神格。(PS：那是，太古神的孩子怎么可能连泰坦神都揍不过。PPS：而且彭透斯本来就比乌拉诺斯能打。当初还是因为〖神王〗这个见了鬼的神职的约束力！PPPS：姐姐你冷静点……反正神王这个神职现在效用也在衰退，已经没有那么大的约束力了，最多就是对二代神三代神有用。PPPPS：说的也是，正好……”伊德纳兹在看见第四个P出来时干脆利落的关上书，把这本厚如字典的书放到桌上，看着墨菲尼斯：“你确定这不是在逗我么，那一堆备注比赫墨尔的废话都多！”  
“话也不能这么说……”墨菲尼斯摊摊手：“这可是黑夜女神的真迹，你悠着点，我好不容易才带出来的。”  
“明明应该是严肃的历史居然被弄成比三流言情小说还糟糕的文风……好吧我有点不习惯。”伊德纳兹表情有点抽搐，但是马上就收敛好：“说起来，墨菲尼斯你不会就是来给我看这本书的吧？有什么事么。”  
“那我就光明正大的说了。”墨菲尼斯收回了嬉笑的表情：“你是知道我之前曾在火神那里学过一段时间的锻造术吧？因此白银和青铜圣衣都是我打造的。”  
“怎么了？”  
“但是黄金圣衣都是由火神打造的。如果在战斗中我们与他碰上，他随时都可以通过黄金圣衣对我们造成伤害，虽说不一定致命，但是也会挺麻烦的。”墨菲尼斯顿了顿：“所以我打算把黄金圣衣回炉重造一遍，不过需要你们的支持就是了。”  
伊德纳兹好歹也是了解点设定的人：“我们的血液？”  
“对。”墨菲尼斯挠挠脸：“毕竟像萨尔洛斯斯科达赫墨尔他们都是依血统为主要的力量，再加上我的成功率也只有80%左右……所以先过来问问你的意见。啊，伯洛德克莱塔亚出任务了，安德弗亚又……”  
“你在纠结什么，这么吞吞吐吐拐弯抹角的可不像你。”伊德纳兹笑笑：“我认识的墨菲尼斯可是做事坚决，从来不会被迷茫所困的人。你这么做是为了提升战力，我自然会答应；再加上我们是朋友吧？夏哲天天说的话我可都能背了。放点血又不会死。”  
墨菲尼斯迅速的换了个表情，从异空间里面摸出一个近小腿高的金质容器：“那么麻烦你了，灌满就行。”  
“靠，我就知道你突然换了画风肯定不对劲。而且别说的跟放自来水一样好不好。”伊德纳兹颇为无语地看着墨菲尼斯：“这一瓶放下去……我一半的血就没了好么。”  
“可我看库克尔就跟没事人一样啊。”墨菲尼斯眨眨眼。  
伊德纳兹认命地划开手腕：“不是你说库克尔和斯科达每次搞完之后都跟碎尸案现场一样么。这都大半年了我敢保证库克尔的造血系统肯定都进化得跟净水过滤系统一样，随随便便流个几斤肯定没问题。”  
“再说了，你对安德弗亚劝说技能失败肯定是因为赫墨尔在一边抗议吧？”  
“啊，被你识破了。”墨菲尼斯一脸严肃。  
也就是黄金圣斗士的身体能这么折腾，这要是普通人，随便出个20%的血就得休克或者打出GG了……伊德纳兹表示，说好的修圣衣只要三分之一的血呢！而且他还是个刺客类型的法师，也不是说不经打但是绝对没有未来军长那个血厚的程度啊！啊不对，那不单血厚，根本就是战斗续行啊！而且血厚血薄什么的该不会也是历代遗传吧！妈耶头都有点昏了！  
就是晃神的那一会儿，伊德纳兹回过神发现墨菲尼斯已经没影了，不过她走之前先用小宇宙治疗过手上的伤口，还顺便用绷带绑了一遍——虽然最后打了个大大的蝴蝶结。  
不过伊德纳兹觉得这个蝴蝶结有点毁形象，最后强迫症忍不住拆了重新系一遍。  
说起来，墨菲尼斯跑那么快干什么？  
结果墨菲尼斯刚走没多久，卡尔罗斯就推门而入：“纳茨，你——”他看到伊德纳兹手上的绷带后直接摁住额头：“啧，怎么偏偏……！——墨菲尼斯在搞什么，那家伙也是！”  
“怎么了？”伊德纳兹还没弄清楚发生了什么。  
卡尔罗斯挠挠头：“就是……阿芙洛狄忒想和你打一场。”  
伊德纳兹表情瞬间僵住了。他现在去找时光机还来得及么？！不是说连二代神里面泰坦十二神的老大俄刻阿诺斯都打不赢她么！现在他还只是半血状态……一般游戏里的HP越低会自动加上被攻击加成吧！该死的幸运E又犯了么！  
但是阿芙洛狄忒话都说了，虽然卡尔罗斯说可以推脱，但是伊德纳兹觉得非去不可，绝对不能让其他的神诋小瞧雅典娜的圣斗士，不是吗？  
最后卡尔罗斯在劝说无效后，将他领到了射手宫。  
“为什么是射手宫？在这里打……斯科达会拆了双鱼宫的吧。”伊德纳兹有些不明所以。  
“你待会就知道了。”卡尔罗斯对着站在不远处的夏哲挥挥手，叫他过来带路。  
然后夏哲带着伊德纳兹拐到一堵墙前，掀开了地板砖，露出了下面的地道。他在前面领路，夏哲解释道：“之前墨菲尼斯不是说打算在地下建一个大型的竞技场么，我让小黑挖好后但是没有确定好出口建哪儿，上一次不是集体抽签么，结果斯科达抽中了，所以出口就建在射手宫了。”  
“我还以为那是年度轮休……”伊德纳兹扯扯嘴角。  
“咦，卡尔罗斯你没有跟他说么？”  
“？我那时要出任务你要我怎么说，我也才刚回来好不好。”  
“欸~我还以为……”  
“打住。”伊德纳兹一手按住夏哲的肩膀：“有什么动静。”  
“哦，阿芙洛狄忒说要先和赫拉克勒斯老师热热身。”夏哲眨眨眼：“不过竞技场建在比白羊宫水平面还低的地方……纳茨你很紧张？”  
伊德纳兹摇摇头：“不，应该是神力波动……之类的。”  
“是么。”夏哲仔细的感知了下：“我倒是没什么感觉……”  
“有可能纳茨是天生就对神力敏感的体质，所以对小宇宙不太敏感也可以解释了。”卡尔罗斯摸摸下巴。  
接下来话题就不知道跑到哪里去了。伊德纳兹看着两人努力地岔开话题，似乎是不想让他过度紧张，无声地笑了笑。  
然后，一进宽阔的地下空间，饶是连伊德纳兹都被惊诧到了。周围的墙壁、立柱，都闪耀着金色的光芒。伊德纳兹仔细感觉了下，发觉这是一层相当给力的结界。  
“毕竟这个地方是留给你们这些小家伙们还有我们专用的，还是在地下，自然得弄结实点。”雅典娜突然从伊德纳兹背后冒出来，半倚在黄金矛上，上下打量了他几眼：“欸，你还真打算半血跟阿芙姐挑不成？先不谈你自身扣防扣敏，阿芙姐自身的破防能力就强，再加上大哥又是个妻控……我可不想去大伯那里把你领回来。”  
伊德纳兹笑了笑：“定然不负殿下所望。”  
“说起来，殿下您也只是单纯的不识冥界的路吧，什么冥界对天神的不欢迎之类的。”夏哲在一边幽幽的说道：“听说上一次您去冥界找冥后珀尔塞福涅陛下时还特意叫墨菲尼斯画了幅地图……诶诶诶！殿下您悠着点！下颚骨都要被您随着肉扯掉了——”  
“啊呀呀，雅典娜殿下还真是和夏哲相亲相爱一家人啊。”卡尔罗斯摊摊手。  
“这对殿下而言的出糗的事是你跟夏哲说的吧。”伊德纳兹看着卡尔罗斯：“他是不是又对你说了什么吐糟之类的话了？”  
“嗯哼。”卡尔罗斯很是愉快地哼了一声，没否认也没应答。  
“有时候真是觉得你被伊洛卡斯附体了……一起长大的后果这么凶残么。”伊德纳兹从异空间抽出墨菲尼斯替他打造的一柄长枪：“我上了。”  
卡尔罗斯笑了笑：“拭目以待。”  
“双鱼座的伊德纳兹，在此请阁下指教。”伊德纳兹低下头稍微弯腰，长枪收于手后，按规矩先老老实实行了一礼。阿芙洛狄忒笑了笑：“哦？倒是勇气可嘉。”  
很不巧，阿芙洛狄忒也是以长枪作为武器。而且，她的力气简直大的惊人——没看见赫拉克勒斯都鼻青脸肿的在一边蹲着么。所以伊德纳兹仅仅只是在普通的交锋中卸去阿芙洛狄忒的力气就要费去很大的功夫，好不容易找到了空隙，黄金圣衣却突然变得跟块石头似的，根本没法动弹。眼看阿芙洛狄忒一枪挥下，伊德纳兹情急只得使用短距离的瞬移推倒一边。而圣衣虽然可以再移动，却搞得跟负重三千公斤一样。  
“所有的神衣和你们黄金圣斗士的黄金圣衣都是由小赫菲打造的，他怎么可能允许你穿着他打造的战甲来伤害我？”阿芙洛狄忒转了转手中的长枪，金色的光辉在她那以蓝色为主色的神衣上别有一番风采。神衣的护额后连带一些水晶打造的头饰，而金色的长发半束半披，看着更是诱人——当然如果有谁真的这么想，那他可能只是没被打过。  
再看看赫菲斯托斯一脸“就是这样！”的骄傲表情，伊德纳兹只想说开挂什么的都走开！后台自动支持了不起啊！而且阿芙洛狄忒那神衣怎么感觉比图鉴上神后赫拉的都要华丽吧？！如此偏爱媳妇不爱老妈真的没问题么？还是说外面传闻母子关系不和是真的？  
伊德纳兹缓了口气，突如其来的负重感让他有点不太舒服，而且，见了鬼的，圣衣还在收紧，这是想勒死他啊。  
“开外挂什么的……”伊德纳兹伸手拉住圣衣的领子，小宇宙全部集中在手部瞬间爆发：“那我就不要它好了。”  
宇宙大爆炸的威力让人谈之色变，黄金圣斗士的小宇宙爆发的威力也不会有多温和，再加上伊德纳兹的小宇宙已经是第七感末期，差一步就踏进第八感。这一瞬间的爆发，身上的圣衣全部出现了大大小小的龟裂的痕迹，手上的护甲更是“咔嚓”一声响碎了一地。  
伊德纳兹表示他可没有兴趣去学庐山爆衣流，所以他只是把圣衣都碾碎——使其死亡。不得不说这个时代的圣衣坚固的很，不狠耗点小宇宙根本敲不动。  
“这样一来，即使是火神阁下，也没有办法驱使死去的圣衣了吧？”伊德纳兹有点庆幸圣衣底下其实是可以穿训练服之类的薄衣服的。什么？裸穿？这除了不知道几千年以后的双子座兼教皇以外没人干这事好不好！就算是乱七八糟的神话时代，他的现任同事们可都是规规矩矩在里面还穿了一层衣服的！也不想想，负责维护圣衣的是墨菲尼斯，她怎么可能容忍圣衣上出现奇怪的味道！而且圣衣又没有自我清洗这个功能。  
“哦？你这样莫过于毫无防备的空手与我搏斗。”阿芙洛狄忒道：“你那柄长枪，是墨菲尼斯那孩子给你打造的吧？你也应该知道她是跟小赫菲学习锻造的。所以，她打造的东西上面的小习惯，我可是一清二楚啊！”  
说真的，在缺了圣衣做辅助后，小宇宙上限都下来了，更别提阿芙洛狄忒又增加了攻击的力道。短短几秒内的过招，伊德纳兹觉得手臂骨头生疼，但是他能感觉到，阿芙洛狄忒还并未出全力。所以——  
伊德纳兹在一个回身后防时，左手在枪身上轻轻的一推拉，黑色的枪身上暗红色的光一闪而过，一柄暗红色的短枪从长枪中抽出。这倒是打了阿芙洛狄忒一个措手不及，但是也只有一瞬间。阿芙洛狄忒很快就反应过来，不过局势好歹变成了两人持平——伊德纳兹最擅长歪招的可是一长一短双枪哦。  
但即使是这样，伊德纳兹还是感到了一股无形的压力——他的几种玫瑰就跟被封住一样，根本无法使用。不过想想也是，要知道玫瑰可是阿芙洛狄忒的圣花，再加上身为创世神的孩子，不论怎么说，神力都要远超宙斯这代的三代神，这种压制感出现也很正常。可是，伊德纳兹却总觉得有一股莫名的气压着出不来。  
所谓人与神的差距就是这么回事吗。伊德纳兹慢慢的加快攻击速度，一边放出麻痹作用的无色毒气。  
然而，本来还保持均速的阿芙洛狄忒忽然加力，一枪将他的短枪挑飞。若非伊德纳兹及时转身将短枪捞回来反手格挡，他左边的肩膀就别想要了。  
【毒……不管用？】伊德纳兹看着阿芙洛狄忒完全没有影响的动作，虽然表情不变，但是内心已经开始挠墙。  
“之前有听小雅说过，你最擅长的是毒。但是很不巧，”大概是因为不是正规的生死相搏，阿芙洛狄忒完全不介意给伊德纳兹一些喘气的时间：“我的爸爸给予我的祝福，让我对于周围的一切不利环境免疫。”  
……她是有两个爹吧。伊德纳兹的手指在枪身上轻轻的磨蹭着，顺便感觉到长枪正在通过轻微的自震来减少伤害。那么只能使用非常手段了。  
“别误会，不是乌拉诺斯那个不要脸的混蛋。”阿芙洛狄忒轻轻的挑眉，伊德纳兹的表情让她很容易就看清楚了第一句吐糟。  
为了节省体力，伊德纳兹也没力气跟着再刷吐糟。作为战士，随机应变也是必须的。虽然伊德纳兹最擅长双枪，但是就目前的局势来讲，他本身的速度就跟不上，只能勉强持平，两柄枪反而有可能分散他的力量。所以伊德纳兹还是将短枪塞了回去。  
人可是会进步的。墨菲尼斯给他锻造的这柄长枪可是兼具了空间储存道具的作用，而且还附带溅射效果。所以说伊德纳兹才那么在意血量啊。  
不过某些计谋还是可以使用的。伊德纳兹深吸一口气：“——深红荆棘！”  
“还不明白么！周围的副作用都对我是无效的。即使是你的那剧毒的血液也不例外！”阿芙洛狄忒一抖神衣后的羽翼，掀起了狂风。  
然而，在狂风刚刚消散的那一刻，一柄长枪便刺向阿芙洛狄忒。  
“住手吧。”阿芙洛狄忒撇眉道：“刚刚才失去了过多血液的你，一边还要维持深红荆棘，即使有小雅的祝福，你的身体也根本撑不住！”  
不过伊德纳兹似乎根本就没听到，小宇宙跟不要钱似的熊熊燃烧，攻势愈发密集。原本暗紫色的小宇宙渐渐转变为内里深蓝外附一层金色——即使是黄金圣斗士的小宇宙也不会是天生金色，除非是觉醒到第八感时发生了质变。自剜双目破坏一感什么的伊德纳兹可做不到，所以，只有通过外界的高压来压迫自己了。  
“即使是觉醒了第八感又能怎样？”阿芙洛狄忒见劝说无效，果断转换为嘲讽模式：“人与神之间的差距，凭现在的你，根本无法抵消！”说着，她手上的长枪蓝光一闪，简单的横扫，便将伊德纳兹手中的长枪拦腰劈断！  
一边的雅典娜看着阿芙洛狄忒暴增的神力，手指轻扣自己的伴生神盾，灰色的眼眸中闪过几缕金色的光。  
阿芙洛狄忒认真起来，阿瑞斯都能被她单手撂倒。伊德纳兹全盛时也最多和几分认真几分好玩的阿瑞斯打个平手，现在更是只有单方面被揍，即使第八感已经是接近神的境界也不行。没一会儿功夫，伊德纳兹就完完全全被揍趴下。  
阿芙洛狄忒一枪贯穿伊德纳兹的右肺，直接把他钉在地上：“你之前的行为只是在逞匹夫之勇——不论怎样都不会改变，你会被我击败的结局。最多也只是激怒我，多吃点苦头。”  
之前阿芙洛狄忒完全没有留手，伊德纳兹身上大半的骨头都被打碎，血撒了一地。虽然脸上尽是血迹，伊德纳兹却勾了勾嘴角。  
阿芙洛狄忒不明白伊德纳兹有什么好笑的，但是随之而来的不安感让她立即将手中的长枪甩到一边：一些红色的细丝正在轻轻的蠕动着，争相想钻进她的手中！  
“毕竟对于人类而言，第八感相较于第七感，是质的差别。”伊德纳兹从地上缓缓的坐起身，虽然每一个动作都会使他咳出鲜血，但是这并不影响他吐字清晰：“而且，我可不是一个“人”啊。”  
阿芙洛狄忒皱着眉，狠狠地握紧右手，金色的神血夹杂着先前那红色的细丝被她从手中驱除。撇了眼自己的武器，上面已被红色的细丝覆盖：“结果呢？你的血液还是无法伤我分毫。”  
“你那个祝福，也只能针对无生命的物质吧？”伊德纳兹站起身，抬起右手晃了晃，细小的藤蔓在上面扭动：“活物应该是没法无效化的吧？”  
“什么？！”阿芙洛狄忒在同一瞬间，听见了来源于神衣内部的碎裂声。细小的藤蔓瞬间爬满了她的神衣，并且随着她神力的增长正不断的变粗，逐渐嵌入她的血肉。  
“啊，原来是暗藏在血液里面，我的兄长们的花粉啊。”阿芙洛狄忒笑了笑：“虽然能够破坏我的神衣，可是也只有这个用处了。对于我本身而言，它依旧还是毫无作用。”  
“所以说啊……”伊德纳兹稍稍低下头，半长的流海遮住了他的眼睛却无法遮住他越发夸张的笑容：“什么‘召唤兽’之类的可是需要‘祭品’啊！深红荆棘！”  
阿芙洛狄忒“嘁”了一声，猛然爆发的神力震开了她身上连着藤蔓的神衣，一层由神力组成的护罩挡在外面。  
待血雾散去后，淡蓝色的护罩也碎了一地。阿芙洛狄忒还没有来得及开出言讽刺，便被手上的剧痛转移了注意力，深红色的荆棘状花纹渐渐的由手腕向肩部蔓延。  
伊德纳兹身体晃了晃，向后倒去。卡尔罗斯连忙过来扶住他，做着应急处理：“没必要这么较真。”伊德纳兹有点吃力的笑笑，声音渐渐的低下去，最终细不可闻：“……毕竟说了要赢嘛。”  
匆匆赶来的安德弗亚见此丢下一句“死脑筋”，然后拿着一块无色的小石头按在卡尔罗斯额头上，顺便给卡尔罗斯灌了点伊德纳兹的血解释道：“借点解毒用的小宇宙。米诺斯我通知她下来了，你带他先去巨蟹宫吧。”  
“哦。”卡尔罗斯应了一声。扭头就看见赫墨尔提着个药箱笑得一脸诡异，连着一头黑线回巨蟹宫了。  
安德弗亚耸耸肩，从药箱里翻出一些盛有药物的器皿，也不问阿芙洛狄忒介不介意，直接动手开始配药放血测试那种浓度的药物才是最有效的——毕竟以前在伊德纳兹没开发出自动解毒这个功能时都是由安德弗亚代劳的。  
说起来啊，安德弗亚，你和墨菲尼斯的通讯频道忘了加密哦，抱怨啥的很有点和你形象不搭哟，虽然你也老是会因为患者不听话嫌烦啦——By：站在一边当背景板的夏哲。


	28. 第二十八章   这可是幼年形态！赞美吧！

原本躺在床上呈死尸状的伊德纳兹忽然睁开眼，直愣愣地看着陌生的天花板和布置。因为大量缺血一时半会儿还没有缓过来，大脑现在依然处于卡机中。若不是全身的细胞都在叫嚣着痛楚，还有那因为第八感而完全不同的感觉世界，伊德纳兹还以为之前只是他睡昏了头，做了个梦罢了。  
“醒了？”卡尔罗斯第一时间冒出来：“阿芙洛狄忒下手也是够重的——纳茨你都躺了快一个星期了。”  
伊德纳兹本想开口说话，但是动作进行到一半才注意到下颚骨附近也绑了小夹板，最终改为了小宇宙通讯：【一个星期？】  
“阿芙洛狄忒的神力性质毕竟与第二代神王克拉诺斯都有得一拼，灵魂方面的创伤也不是那么好恢复的，尤其她最后好像还动了真格。”卡尔罗斯十分娴熟的从一边的小桌上拿下一堆瓶瓶罐罐，在里面各种挖了点药，放在一个器皿里面搅动：“若不是你之前领悟了第八感，提高了自身对灵魂攻击的抗性，八成你就撑不过来了。但即使这样，你的灵魂也被伤得很重，所以我和伊洛卡斯擅自让你陷入沉睡来修补自身的伤势——不介意吧？”  
伊德纳兹轻轻的摇摇头，表示自己完全不在意这些细节。然后就不知道又神游天外到哪里去了。而卡尔罗斯面前的药剂已经变成了带着点清香味的草绿色膏状物，然后十分自然掀开盖在伊德纳兹身上的被子，拆开绷带开始换药。  
等伊德纳兹反应过来，他才注意到——他从头到脚全都绑了骨折后用于固定的夹板撑架，连脚指头都没放过。还好是已经睡了一个星期，托身为圣斗士的强大恢复力，估计已经摆脱了最初的危险期，现在也就是普通程度的疼痛。不然要是让他睁着眼睛，一个星期一动不动等伤口愈合，他真的会无聊死的。  
但是，即使早就适应（自以为），但总之还是有点——  
稳住啊！稳住！拿出之前和夏哲在澡堂里玩闹闹到墙塌了时的厚脸皮出来啊！！！  
——不行，稳不住。不知是为何，伊德纳兹脸不受控制的因为各种原因变红了。  
……明明其实也没什么，但是伊德纳兹就是不由得开始想些有的没的之类乱七八糟的。  
身体的血液循环加速，心跳频率增加，思维也开始有那么点混乱——  
卡尔罗斯突然察觉到伊德纳兹不正常的体温。他拿手试了一下：“伤口发炎了？不可能，之前都没有这个症状……”而后开始翻箱倒柜，不知是不是在找药品的使用说明书，还是什么《护理病人时的一百个注意事项》。  
要不是因为没法动弹，伊德纳兹敢保证他现在已经一手捂脸缩到被子里面了。伊德纳兹深呼吸几口气，本想借此冷静下，结果一不小心牵扯到肺部的伤口，又是好一阵呲牙咧嘴。虽然在觉醒了小宇宙后，疼痛感什么的都有所减弱，但是这一次他仿佛又回到了手被刀切一个口子就要哀嚎半天的时候。所以说他还挺佩服星矢的，揍神竟然跟寻常打架竟然没多大差。明明神力可是直接做用到灵魂。啊，说起来虽然他没看过剧场版，但图透里的阿波罗还有阿尔忒弥斯和他见过的完全不一样呢。难道是——平行世界？还是什么多重宇宙？  
——虽说金发王子系一直算是他无法抵抗的本命墙头，但是成熟稳重的年长系仔细一想好像也不错啊！  
此时伊德纳兹内心波动犹如游戏选初始，却发现作为DD本D，根本难以选择时的痛苦。  
【安德弗亚呢？怎么没看到他。】最后，伊德纳兹还是使用说话来分散注意力。  
“他去太阳神殿找阿波罗了，看看能不被从阿波罗那里打探到医神阿斯克勒庇俄斯还有他的儿女们的消息，虽然我觉得八成找不到。不过阿波罗应该也多少有些解决办法。在你之后夏哲和库克尔与阿芙洛狄忒各打了一场，斯科达则一直在那边跟赫菲斯托斯缠斗。大家多多少少都受了点伤，普通的治疗方法对于我们来说已经不管用了。”卡尔罗斯似乎想起了什么：“这两天条件允许的话，在路过射手宫和摩羯宫时千万不要笑。”  
“噢。”伊德纳兹应了一声，结果又扯到伤口，差点痛得在床上打滚。最后他还是认命的跟条干鱼一样躺在床上。不得不说，就算是万用神器小宇宙，也没有办法增加他身上伤口的恢复速度，这让他有点烦心。也因为这个，卡尔罗斯说的话，他其实根本没有用心去记。  
又过了几天，伊德纳兹好歹能拄着拐下地走了。在这期间，包括米诺斯拉达曼提斯艾亚哥斯拜奥雷特辉火之类的其他人都陆陆续续过来，大致表明了探望的这个目的。尤其是克莱塔亚——借着双子宫和巨蟹宫地理位置相近，隔三差五的就过来嘲笑。毕竟他和他哥都没被点名叫去陪打，现在难得清闲。  
要不是顾及这里不是双鱼宫，伊德纳兹早就想自力更生地堵上克莱塔亚那张嘴。虽然实际没有什么恶意，但是听多了也烦嘛。  
不过斯科达库克尔还有夏哲这三个人则是根本就没露过面，这让伊德纳兹多少有点奇怪。斯科达和库克尔还好说，但是夏哲是个绝对闲不住的主。之前就被告知这一段时间八成不会有麻烦的任务，再加上依夏哲的性子，他绝对无法忍受在天秤宫呆满一天不出门，之前卡尔罗斯有说过这三个人也是跟火神夫妇切磋过的，难道说跟他一样受伤很严重？  
但是也不至于连续两个星期不见人，要知道圣斗士虽然除了几个特例以外寿命都不太长，但是换而来的却是跟满血复活差不多的恢复力——他这是个例外，完全是迫于之后赶回来的安德弗亚的“医威”，伊德纳兹不得不等到大部分骨伤都恢复了才能下地。  
——不然？嘿嘿，关门，放赫墨尔！  
但那三个完全没这个必要吧……作为亲眼见过那三个前一天被雅典娜或是帕伽索斯打到（划掉）切磋到生活无法自理，结果没两天就能在外面活蹦乱跳的人，伊德纳兹坚决不信能有什么伤势能让他们卧床数天。  
尤其是斯科达，他可是能够真正意义上死了还能原地复活的那个。

虽然不知道安德弗亚是抽了什么风，还是想多一个试验体，总之伊德纳兹愣是花了对于圣斗士来说十分漫长的两个星期来养病。在得到最终赦令时，伊德纳兹都想吐糟骨头都要锈了——安德弗亚你那不满足的眼神是搞什么，还是说整个圣域里面已经找不到一个正常人了么！？  
出于担心双鱼宫，伊德纳兹匆匆跟卡尔罗斯道了声谢就先离开了巨蟹宫。在路过狮子宫时，他正好看见温迪莱特正十分兴奋的跟拉达曼提斯说着什么，顺便走过去打声招呼：“温迪莱特，拉达曼提斯。”  
“纳茨纳茨！上午好！”小狮子还是一副永远都用不完精力的模样，蹦蹦跳跳跑过来跟伊德纳兹打招呼。至于拉达曼提斯仍然也是惯常的十分严肃地跟伊德纳兹问候。  
说真的，伊德纳兹最不擅长应付严肃的人了。所以他同样只是点点头回应，然后跟温迪莱特聊了起来，最后还是提出他一直都挺想知道的问题：“……斯科达和库克尔呢？虽然他们的小宇宙还在十二宫内，但是我一直没有看见他们。夏哲也是。”  
话刚落，伊德纳兹就看见温迪莱特的脸僵硬了一下：“呃……这个……他们都在摩羯宫啦！夏哲是有点家事回他老家那边了，在天秤宫留了一个通讯用的符鸟。”  
“噢。”伊德纳兹对于温迪莱特的表情变化没多大在意，只以为是斯科达和库克尔又在干什么有意义的活动，揉揉温迪莱特的头发就走了。  
拉达曼提斯看着伊德纳兹背影消失不见，扭回头对温迪莱特说道：“您这样说，语意是有很大歧义的。”  
温迪莱特吐吐舌头：“有什么关系，反正斯科达确实是在摩羯宫啊。对了你之前还没有说完，到底是用棉絮还是用绒羽铺比较好？”  
拉达曼提斯斟酌了下用词：“这个一般都是自己建……理论上来说羽类会比较好。”末了，他补充一句：“其实我觉得不论您送什么，斯科达大人应该都不会高兴。”

伊洛卡斯常年一副神棍样，简单打个招呼就好，处女宫pass；夏哲如上文回老家去了，天秤宫pass；这个点安德弗亚应该又去了太阳神殿，没回来，天蝎宫pass。当伊德纳兹一路走到了摩羯宫：“斯科达，库克尔！两个星期——欸？艾亚哥斯？”结果，他只看见艾亚哥斯拿着本厚如砖的硬壳书坐在一边的椅子上看，拜奥雷特负手而立于她身后。  
“伊德纳兹先生？”艾亚哥斯抬头：“库克尔先生正在厨房，哥哥陪着他。”  
像白羊宫有一个专门的大房间用来摆放锻造工具、处女宫的娑罗双树园、天秤宫那分得特别精细的地下室，十二宫里面每一所宫殿都有自己独特的地方。好比双鱼宫后面附加的花园，水瓶宫外大片可用作竞技场的空白场地以及赫墨尔人为弄出来的藏书室，而摩羯宫内布置的最豪华的是——厨房。  
这纯粹是雅典娜一时随口提出来的建议，但是库克尔居然就真的一字不动的按照雅典娜的话把摩羯宫改造了……实在不知道该多评价什么。  
因此伊德纳兹听艾亚哥斯说库克尔和斯科达在厨房也没有太大意外，毕竟现在已经十点半了。所以他在回双鱼宫之前，决定先去看看到底是什么让他那两位同僚一直没露面。  
不过一进厨房，伊德纳兹看到的不是库克尔和斯科达，而是：  
“萨尔洛斯？能在这里见到你，还挺少见的……这位是？”伊德纳兹先跟萨尔洛斯打了声招呼，顺便指了指站在萨尔洛斯身边，一手拿着个汤勺在试咸淡的跟她差不多高的金发男子。  
“哦，这是格卡博雅罗，我未婚夫。”萨尔洛斯放下切着鱼肉片的刀：“这段时间家里差不多停战，所以他趁机过来玩两天再走。”  
“哦，请随意。”伊德纳兹对男子点头示意，格卡博雅罗也扭过头对伊德纳兹露出一个灿烂的微笑，一口锃亮的白牙几乎晃瞎了伊德纳兹的眼：“请多指教。”  
伊德纳兹看着格卡博雅罗棕色的眼眸，再看看他那一头天然•无做作•绝对没有用过定型膏•冲天直上的短毛，扭过头再看看萨尔洛斯虽然也是短发却服服帖帖的搭在肩上的金色短发——“虽然这么说有点唐突，但是萨尔洛斯啊，他分明是头狮子吧。不是说狮虎两族正在打仗么，你这么做你爹妈知道吗。”  
“婚事本来就是我爸妈定下来的。”萨尔洛斯看着自己的同事对于自己的家事似乎有什么误解，不是挺在意地笑了笑：“那个本来就只是为了锻炼小辈所开设的，隔个几年开一次，还没摸底考来的频繁。”  
伊德纳兹囧了囧。格卡博雅罗倒是挺好奇的问道：“说起来，你是怎么知道我的原型的？我之前问过我叔叔，这个模样明明没有太大问题的。”  
伊德纳兹看着一脸求知欲的格卡博雅罗，扯了扯嘴角：“发型。”  
“啊？”格卡博雅罗摸了摸头，没问题啊。  
“头附近有天然向上翘的毛发的哺乳动物，我除了狮子再想不出别的了。”伊德纳兹瘫着张脸答道。  
——虽然这个世界的人会有各种颜色色彩斑斓的头发，但是却没有那么多奇奇怪怪的发型。除了卷毛就是直毛，虽然也有人是硬质的头发，但也不会出现天生的杀马特之类的发型，而且要翘也是360°随机翘起。除非是抹了发蜡，否则绝对不会出现一大搓毛往一个方向翘的情况。  
当然又有可能是因为自身种族的关系。就好比斯科达虽然发质挺软的，但是头顶上总有三搓长呆毛死活不肯回归大队伍，非要露在外面刷存在感；以及是真•发质硬•头发向后乱翘的赫墨尔。而作为LC、ss里面头发都会向上翘还带卷的山羊座爱尔熙德和修罗的前辈，库克尔虽然发质有点硬还带点卷，但是他头上的毛绝对是认认真真的搭在头上没有像冰淇淋蛋卷那样翘起来的！  
格卡博雅罗愣了一下，显然是没有听过这么新颖的理论。结果就是这一顿——“不好惹！萨尔吉！胡椒都倒进汤里去了！！”  
“你自己喝吧。卡博雅。”  
“QAQ。”  
伊德纳兹看着身高突破天际，没表情的话脸还算凶狠，现在却在卖萌结果还被嫌弃的格卡博雅罗，他表示还是不打扰这两个秀恩爱了。  
摩羯宫的厨房很大，没有之一。伊德纳兹也没忘了自己是来干什么的，既然在一区这边没看见库克尔和斯科达，那就去别的区看看吧。  
结果等他都转遍了，还没有看见那两个。难道说，是去了备用的？  
伊德纳兹摸摸下巴，走到一扇门前。看着紧闭的石门，伊德纳兹把手放在锁孔上，一点一点的把小宇宙凝成固态，“咔嚓”一声打开许久不用的门。  
然后，伊德纳兹就看见一个大约三四岁的小孩，踩在比他还高的椅子上，摆弄着桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐。看见有人推开门，男孩扭过头，虽然是疑问语气确实肯定句：“伊德纳兹。”  
男孩黑色带点卷的短发里，一只金红色毛但明显还没有长齐的小雏鸟伸出头，看着伊德纳兹的方向：“啾！”  
“库克尔？！斯科达？！”伊德纳兹顿时一脸被雷劈了的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯科达头上的呆毛大致和黑篮里面的阿列克斯模样差不多_(∶3  
但可惜，详细描写才一次，斯科达就永远失去它了。之后只能试图用长发来代替凤翎了，不过他只有在某个可能状态下才有心思打理头发……  
至于赫墨尔的发型，详参染成银毛的玛玛勒→ω→
> 
> DD：日文 誰もが大好き（不论是谁都很喜欢）（大致发音是dalemowa daisiki）的罗马音开头简写


	29. 第二十九章   毛被拔了肯定会是很气的

“所以说，因为之前切磋的时候你不小心砍掉了阿芙洛狄忒半边头发，斯科达跟赫菲斯托斯对轰时余波把她另外半边头发烤卷了。阿芙洛狄忒一发飙就把你们两个变成这样了？”伊德纳兹算是明白卡尔罗斯那句“千万不要笑”的意思了——真的不能笑！说不定下一秒就会有一个恢复了原样的斯科达火冒三丈的拿着射手座圣衣的黄金箭对着头准备来一发——认真状态下的斯科达这招能炸掉很大一部分神的防御，并带走他们的生命，所以还是不笑比较好（点头）。  
“毕竟这个模样所发挥出来的力量也是有限的，至少使用的招数威力跟挠痒差不多。”四岁摸样的库克尔努力的想摆出严肃的表情，但是在伊德纳兹为憋笑而越发扭曲的表情下放弃了：“不过也不会保持太久，解开的方法差不多快知道了。”  
“那挺好。”伊德纳兹实在是停不住笑意，但是为了不第二天横尸十二宫，他干脆麻痹了控制表情的面部肌肉：“不过，我还有个问题挺想问的……斯科达你干嘛老呆在库克尔头上，不怕掉下来么？”  
从最开始发出一声意义不明的“啾”之后就再也没动静的斯科达咆哮道——虽然奶声奶气的挺像撒娇：【掉什么啊！我又不是真的刚出生几天！】  
“噗……抱歉。”  
【喂！！！不准笑！】  
斯科达忿忿的缩回去，干脆不再理自己的同僚。库克尔倒是挺认真的解释道：“斯科达不愿意去和他养的那些拼地方，又嫌其他地方不够暖和，或者是太硬了。所以暂时先这样。”  
“听你们说完，我倒是挺庆幸我之前没有照着她的脸打。”伊德纳兹四处环顾了一下，发现这里都快变成手工作坊，扯了扯嘴角。  
“关于这个，温迪莱特之前有给她规规矩矩的弄直了，现在火气应该没那么大。”  
“小温蒂？他什么时候兼职剃头师傅了？”伊德纳兹有些惊讶。  
“也不能说剃头师傅……之前温迪莱特发明了一个新招数，利用高速挥拳所带起的风摩擦生电。但是一直没有起名字。然后他算是突发奇想——夏哲说过后世会有一种叫离子烫的东西，两个效果看起来差不多，所以他就试了试。顺便给这个招式取了个名字。”  
对于各种几千年后的东西乱入，伊德纳兹已经不能再淡定：“叫什么。”  
“等离子光速拳。”  
……这都行。伊德纳兹端着茶杯的手抖了一下。况且这两个直接差的不是一星半点好不好！一个是后世狮子座经典大招，一个是做头发专用项目，哪来的差不多。  
不过对于这种事情，伊德纳兹也表示习以为常，时间久了神经都被锻炼粗了。“既然你们两个没什么问题，那我先回双鱼宫了。”  
“嗯，回见。”  
【哼！】

等他回到了双鱼宫，他还真发现有些不对头。虽然为了安全着想，双鱼宫的侍女人数只有其他宫殿的一半，甚至比射手宫的还少。但是也不至于一个人都没有，米诺斯也不在。  
“你可算是回来咯。”赫墨尔忽然走过来。  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”伊德纳兹四处打量了下，没发现什么异常。  
“嘛，这也算是你的‘家’事，我就直说好了。”赫墨尔笑容有些古怪：“拉达刚刚发来通讯，米诺斯那丫头和你的侍女长娜缇娅发生了口角争执，就在罗德里昂村口。”  
……卧槽！伊德纳兹连双鱼宫的地板都没有站热，扭头抄小路出了十二宫。娜缇娅的爱嚼舌头伊德纳兹已经是烦不胜烦，偶尔念叨两句倒也无所谓。但是一旦发起了争执……伊德纳兹只希望米诺斯那丫头没有暴走，用新招把罗德里昂村掀掉。  
在快要出了圣域边界，即将进入罗德里昂村时，伊德纳兹忽然觉察到米诺斯和拉达曼提斯的小宇宙转移到了一个人迹罕至的树林里面，收敛好自己的小宇宙，伊德纳兹也瞬移过去。  
“……米诺斯，你这样做只会让伊德纳兹大人为难。”  
“那就要留着那张嘴在那里说我父亲大人的坏话么！”  
“也不是这样说……”  
“难道你能容忍旁人杜撰些子虚乌有，针对赫墨尔大人的谣言么？！”  
“……不能。”  
“那你也别再劝我。况且人死都死了，还能叫我再把她拧活不成。”  
“……”  
“对了，正好你在这，顺便帮我把她丢进次元裂缝好了☆”  
听着事情似乎有点发展的不对劲，伊德纳兹微笑着一脚将面前的树踩断：“哟~小家伙们好久不见，谈什么呢？让我也听听？”  
看着面前拉达曼提斯目瞪口呆，米诺斯一副“卧槽这谁”的表情，伊德纳兹微笑着一手倚在另一根树干上，浓厚的蓝金色小宇宙逐渐聚成固态，在这片狭小的空间里肆虐着：“来，米诺斯，你来说清楚。”  
关于上一段中的怪力，是他和阿芙洛狄忒交手后得到的启发。阿芙洛狄忒并非真正意义上的力量型，甚至那手腕比他的顶头上司雅典娜的手还要纤细，但是却能轻松打飞大力神赫拉克勒斯。仔细观察后，发现这是将神力在瞬间内聚集并猛地爆发的结果。这比燃烧小宇宙什么的还要给力多了——简直就是火力发电和核发电的区别。  
至于为什么突然保持笑眯眯的模样……不觉得一直面无表情发脾气别人看习惯了，再突然换个方式更吓人些么。这不，米诺斯老老实实地一五一十把事情说清楚了。无非就是娜缇娅拿伊德纳兹和阿芙洛狄忒相似的容貌之类的说事，正好被米诺斯碰到了，结果火气一上来，星辰傀儡线“咔嚓”一声就扭没了。  
末了，拉达曼提斯似乎想再说些什么，伊德纳兹抬手止住了他，对米诺斯问道：“村子呢。”  
拉达曼提斯尚没有反应过来，米诺斯迅速答道：“我们是在村外发生的争执，之后又跑到这里来，然后……”米诺斯撇了一眼那边的尸首分家的尸体。  
“就这样？”伊德纳兹保持着微笑。在得到拉达曼提斯的肯定回答后，他迅速收起脸上的表情：“我还以为多大事呢，既然村子没有什么问题，你们也没什么事，那就这样了。”  
看着伊德纳兹收回小宇宙，米诺斯有点不确定的问道：“……没了？”  
“不然还要有什么？罚米诺斯？没那个必要。”伊德纳兹转身离开：“这是你们小辈们的事情，我不会插手。随你们。”  
“是。”/“噢。”

还以为米诺斯掀了罗德里昂村，结果连误伤的人也没有。伊德纳兹觉得肯定是自己太紧张了点，所谓早死早超生嘛。  
而且，这几年见惯了生死，死几个没太大关系的人什么的也已经不会太在意了。  
——天国、不，身处冥界的父母君哟，他绝对是三观已经不太对了。  
在慢悠悠走到十二宫入口时，伊德纳兹觉察到本来一直处于十分平稳，没有多少浮动的斯科达的小宇宙忽然爆发。抬头便能看见射手宫内外都燃起了金红色的火焰，但射手宫这座建筑安然无恙。也不知道是出了什么问题。  
虽然伊德纳兹平时并不喜欢在十二宫内使用瞬移，但是看斯科达的小宇宙浮动较大，似乎情绪不大稳定。所以还是直接挪到射手宫前。也不知是哪个倒霉蛋触了霉头，不过斯科达发了这么大的火，难道是……毛被拔了？  
远远的就能闻到一股蛋白质燃烧的味道，再走近点，还能闻到一股熟悉的烤肉味——该说这手艺不愧是库克尔亲手教导出来的么。  
伊德纳兹看着面前跟个火焰山一样的射手宫，默了一下，在身体周围弄了层小宇宙，走了进去。别说，被金红色火焰覆盖的射手宫，多了几分美感。凭借被增幅的视力，伊德纳兹能看见两边走廊尽头的凤纹栩栩如生。  
不过……伊德纳兹四处扫了几眼，斯科达曾经随机的拆掉了些射手宫内的支柱的上半部分，并叫人改造成了可供他养的那些灵鸟啊小怪物们做窝的高台。如今这些高台都被一道道焰柱笼罩……他今天怎么舍得肯把那些辛辛苦苦养了好几年的宠物烤了吃了？  
往内走，反而火焰还小了些。伊德纳兹耳尖地听见有一个方向传来一声悲鸣，果断的往那个方向走。正好刚走几步，就看见已经恢复原样的斯科达半盘着腿坐在一个高台上，周围许多鸟横尸遍地。  
伊德纳兹上前两步：“斯科达，你……”一支焰矢擦着他的脸颊飞过，背后一只鸟“嘎”的惨叫一声，扑街。  
“哟，伊德纳兹啊，中午好。”斯科达咧着嘴笑了笑，两颗小虎牙反射着白光，近乎晃瞎了伊德纳兹的眼。  
“依你的视力，透过这窗子，怕是早就看见我了吧。”伊德纳兹比了比旁边大开的窗户：“那么我就直接问了，发生了什么事？你怎么突然对狩猎感兴趣了。”  
“那个啊……”斯科达有点不自在的偏头。结果伊德纳兹才发现不一样的地方：“斯科达你头顶那几撮毛咋没了？！”  
“啊，也没什么大不了的。掉了两根毛而已。”斯科达的表情兀的被打上厚厚一层阴影，右手比作剑指，食指中指微微向下弯曲，两朵忽然出现的火焰被拉成箭矢的模样。一松手，箭矢飞出，又是两只鸟“啪叽”一声摔到了地上。高温直接将体内的血液全部蒸发，它们连动都没有动一下就直接嗝屁了。  
“还是我来解释吧。”大概是受到之前斯科达小宇宙剧烈爆发的影响，同样恢复了原样的库克尔终于成功的绷着脸走到伊德纳兹旁边，手里拎着几只已经烤得差不多的飞禽：“你走了之后，我把他送回到射手宫，倒完水转身看见一只类似秃鹫的鸟站在他旁边，头上的……三根都没了。然后就变成现在这样了。”  
末了，库克尔补了一句：“临时决定今天晚上主菜由海鲜改成飞禽。”  
伊德纳兹目瞪口呆，那只胆子也贼大了吧，斯科达又不是真的被塞进时光机回来的，连他头上的翎羽都敢拔……不送。  
再看看已经把射手宫当做狩猎场的斯科达，伊德纳兹忽然觉得以前看过的所谓“拔呆毛就黑化”好像也不是毫无道理。但有人好像是插呆毛黑化来着？


	30. 第三十章   传言不可信

“哦呀~小雅为了这个圣域可真是费心了欸~”  
“那是_(∶3，当初还差点真的和祖父吵起来的说。”  
“结果最后你不还是把他卖了w”  
“哎呀，这不知道几年前的事情就不要再提了╮(￣▽￣)╭”  
“说起来……这位先生，您怎么一直不说话？而且大夏天还裹得这么严实……是生病了吗？要不我来帮你治疗？保证轻松根治哦~”  
“……在下并无什么大碍，只是在水里泡了几天。两位继续慢慢聊，在下就不打扰两位雅兴了。”  
“说起来，小帕是从东边来的诶，正好是和这位先生一路耶~”  
“不不不阁下可以停止您的脑洞么，在下、啊啾！”  
“阿塞我要向你虔诚的忏悔_(∶_我不该一时兴起跟着他太叔祖来个水淹九州的＝＞＝”  
“……我是不是该请你吃饭来慰藉你没给我家那口子增加工作量啊。”

伤好后没多久，墨菲尼斯就立马把升级版本的双鱼座圣衣送了过来。伊德纳兹还没来得及仔细查看，就被阿芙洛狄忒拽到了地下竞技场。理由很简单：“只有你小子才会明白打架不打脸这个道理”。  
——其实那不叫不打脸，那明明是手不够长打不到吧！  
原本伊德纳兹是抱着“大不了再躺两个星期”的心情和阿芙洛狄忒交手的，结果发现却变成了再简单不过的切磋。落差敢不敢再大一点啊。伊德纳兹在心里比了个手黄再的表情。可是看着阿芙洛狄忒甩着一头飘逸的金长直，伊德纳兹只得默默的把那个挥手的手掌拍碎，表情瞬间变成了微笑/［呵呵］。  
像这样时间就这么慢悠悠的过去了几个星期，伊德纳兹终于感觉到夏哲的小宇宙出现在圣域门口，虽然旁边还有两个有点“眼熟”的小宇宙。  
之前墨菲尼斯有明确的透露过夏哲离开的时间，但是连着近一个半月没回倒是有点出乎伊德纳兹的意料。出于对朋友的人道主义关怀，伊德纳兹顺着双鱼宫的后路一路小跑去了十二宫口，留着米诺斯一个人手里拿着一大团打结的毛线，一头黑线的继续进行耐力训练。  
“夏哲？突然休假这么久还真是少见……？大夏天的你裹这么严实，该不会是从绝对零度里面爬出来的吧？”伊德纳兹囧然地看着里面一件衬衫外套一件格子毛衣最外面还有一件风衣，还用一条大红黑方格子围巾连着半张脸裹得严严实实的夏哲：“还有你头发怎么变得跟……呃，你自己说的杀马特一样了”  
夏哲僵了一下，伊德纳兹都能看见他呼出来的白雾。原本温顺的短发现在大半都精神抖擞的朝天立起，随着夏哲的动作集体晃了一下。  
“额……这也没什么……”夏哲十分不自然的把手从兜里抽出来，往上拉了下围巾：“我家孟老先生他年老而力未衰，再加有贵客即兴相助……游了几天泳。”  
绝对不止游泳那么简单吧！伊德纳兹默默的从储物空间里摸出一壶驱寒汤塞到夏哲手里：“你这么说我还真的不信。之前你和赫墨尔打架时后遗症都没这么大……安德弗亚特制，包你喝一口全身细胞都跟被电焊枪烤了俩小时一样。”  
看着夏哲脸渐渐地垮下来，不过伊德纳兹表示，只要把墨菲尼斯叫过来保证这家伙马上原地复活。  
至于似乎是跟着夏哲一起来的那两位，伊德纳兹觉着……现在是要开三界女协联会么？  
明明有一个阿芙洛狄忒就已经有点头疼了……  
但是嘛礼不可废，伊德纳兹恭敬的向二人行了一礼：“双鱼座黄金圣斗士伊德纳兹，恭迎冥后陛下，海洋女神殿下。雅典娜殿下正在神殿，在下立即带二位前往。”  
“纳茨亲亲辛苦啦~”冥后•珀尔塞福涅，真•金发蓝瞳•御姐，给了伊德纳兹一个灿烂的微笑。  
“嗯嗯，辛苦惹辛苦惹^ω^”海洋女神•帕拉斯，真•蓝发蓝眸•御姐，一手搭上伊德纳兹的头，顺便揉乱了他的头发：“哎呀，果然小小的就是要萌一些啊(●°u°●) 」，我说小雅怎么舍得放弃跟我畅游世界欺压祖父的日子_(∶3原来如此的说。”  
小个球啊！萌你妹哟！还有这俩是怎么知道他昵称的口胡！伊德纳兹差点就绷不住脸上的微笑了。但他迅速的想到了一种可能性，瞬间切换到阳光灿烂笑容模式看着夏哲。  
【这我能有什么办法，我也很绝望啊。】夏哲今天难得的话不多，哼哼了半天才肯解释，小宇宙频道还加了十八层加密：【之前还跟她老头子联手让我在玄冰里呆了整整俩星期……】  
伊德纳兹【呵呵】笑了两声：【那你家老头子干嘛发火啊。】  
【逼婚。】  
【哦，逼婚啊。】伊德纳兹差点咬到舌头：【等等！逼婚是啥情况！墨菲尼斯知道么！你答应没？！】  
【答应了我干嘛还要去玩冰雕啊＝。＝】夏哲语气里带着一种诡异的自豪感：【那种温婉聪慧举止娴雅恬静淡雅的女孩也不知道有什么好的，那帮老头子们全都找这样的。我还是比较喜欢墨菲尼斯这样上得战场下的仓房，批得文件十八般武艺样样擅长的。】  
【你敢不敢再加一句“打得龙王还压得了你”啊。】伊德纳兹刷句吐糟：【那么，这两位怎么突然有兴趣来圣域了？神诋们的时间无穷无尽，就算来，碰到的几率也不大。还是说，有什么关乎大事要发生？】  
【哎哟，纳茨你咋突然神经兮兮的。海洋女神帕拉斯会来是因为她本来就在和老头子讨论关于两界经济贸易往来这码事，八成看见我才想起雅典娜殿下这几年建了个圣域正在玩养成计划，所以想过来看看培养进度；至于冥后珀尔塞福涅嘛……好像是因为人口暴涨导致冥界人手不够，过来借点长期合同工的。】  
【……】伊德纳兹沉默片刻：【冥界……人手不够？】  
【啊，毕竟这边的神诋对人类的命途干涉较多，导致许多人的灵魂灵力都很强，甚至不受最基本的束缚，单靠死神塔纳托斯一个神绝对忙不过来；而且关于负责审判的判官，也是不久前才临时选出来的，之前都是由公正女神决断的。】夏哲顿了顿：【纳茨你突然问这个干什么？】  
【不，没什么，看她们明明挺轻松的。】  
【那可是，潇洒是一定要摆出来的。】  
【不过说真的，听说冥界也有一批战士，好像是叫冥斗士吧，似乎是跟我们圣斗士一同开始创建的，海界则好像是海斗士，但领头的七个却叫海将军……？】  
【应该是所谓的闺密们一起讨论出来的，也很正常。】  
【但是发展的最好的还是我们圣域欸，果然雅典娜殿下最棒了！】  
【说起制度，我家那边神什么的都是不怎么插手人类的进程的，再加上规矩杂七杂八五花八门比这边复杂得多，虽然不大清楚，但是听说负责勾魂引渡管理的阴差都是论团算的。】  
【还有啊，在……】  
一回到圣域就恢复正常话痨的夏哲，三秒内刷满了整整一面屏幕。伊德纳兹表示就算黄金圣斗士有着光速但是也不是这么用的，干脆利落的使出了杀手锏：【墨菲尼斯！】  
【纳茨？哦，我在教皇厅，幸苦你把夏哲拎上来。至于客人，我已向雅典娜殿下禀报，直接使用瞬移吧，其他人我也通知了。】  
【墨菲酱~~~~~~~~~~】  
【滚。】  
这个家伙大概是没救了，一辈子都没法从墨菲尼斯的女神光环下钻出来了。

伊德纳兹收敛好心里的活动，将珀尔塞福涅和帕拉斯带到女神殿后就先行告退——他是真的有点不想多呆，这两位女神都让他有点不自在，不论是珀尔塞福涅老是喊他的昵称，还是帕拉斯时不时亲昵地揉乱他的头发。  
而且在两神和雅典娜站在一起后，伊德纳兹更担心自己的吐糟要收不住了——说好的珀尔酱和小帕拉斯呢，雅典娜殿下？一个比您还高，一个看起来比您还壮一些……  
因为没什么事，所以伊德纳兹先回了双鱼宫。不得不说，即使是神诋们，有些地方和人并无异，更别提希腊神话里的诸神在后世本就是人性高得罕见的那种——米诺斯已经拆开了一筐线球，现在都开始打毛衣了，她们还没聊完。  
最后伊德纳兹都有点想拿两根针试试打毛线时，终于收到了雅典娜的全员教皇厅集合，包括他们这些黄金收的徒弟的这个指令。

“……大致就是小帕拉斯和珀尔酱那边人手不够，借点合同工这码事。”雅典娜看着站在两边的黄金们：“想去的举手。”  
结果，一道风吹过，带起片片落叶，人声寂寥。  
“别的时候怎么没见你们这么团结过啊。”雅典娜抚额：“又不是回不来，只是份兼职，还能拿双倍工资，你们至于么。”  
“哎呀~这也不是不可理解的哟→ω→”帕拉斯拍拍雅典娜：“强拆西皮什么的，可是会被马踢的。啊，帕伽索斯先生您别看我，不是在说您。”  
【不是这码事啊好不好！】x11  
以及，帕伽索斯表示他真是躺着也中枪。  
“雅典娜殿下，不如这样。”墨菲尼斯在雅典娜要发飙之前站出来：“让这些小辈们一起去吧，就当是历练好了。有意见没？”  
米诺斯摊摊手：“那就当给双鱼宫添活动经费好了，我没意见。”  
辉火瘫着张脸：“没有。”  
拉达曼提斯看了眼赫墨尔，赫墨尔挥挥手示意他自己决定。斟酌了几秒：“并无意见。”  
“你们都去那我也去好了。”艾亚哥斯笑了笑：“哥你自己保重哈，注意身体。”“行了行了，别瞎操心。”斯科达狠狠地揉了下她的头。  
“艾亚哥斯去哪我就去哪。”拜奥雷特仍对艾亚哥斯非常执着。  
幻塔索斯愣了下：“欸？！那是不是我们也得回去了？”在得到肯定的答复后，他吐吐舌头：“我还没玩够欸……”  
温迪莱特看着算是同龄的都同意去了冥界，小脸皱了皱：“那不是没人陪我了么。”  
“温迪！”斯科达有点不赞成的喝止了温迪莱特，未待他再说什么，珀尔塞福涅笑着打断了他：“啊啦拉，也别太紧张嘛~一个月有一周的时间可以离开冥界回到大地哦。你们的饮食什么的都会有专人负责，要么是从大地上运进冥界，要么就是在伊西利亚种植的绝对干净无污染哟~而且，时间应该也不会太长，大部分魔星到齐后合同就会终止。当然，还是欢迎你们随时来冥界玩(做合同工)~”  
“……多谢冥后殿下为吾等详解。如此我便可以安心了。”写作是个暴娇实际读作妹控的斯科达对珀尔塞福涅微微躬身，珀尔塞福涅笑了笑算是回应他。  
“那么……还是选个黄金圣斗士带队吧。”雅典娜摸摸下巴：“珀尔酱你看怎么样？”  
“好啊。”珀尔塞福涅顿了顿：“那我给各位一个能够自由出入黄泉比良坂的祝福吧——当然这是不够踏进真正的冥界的。偶尔换个色调的风景看看也不错哦。”  
在珀尔塞福涅给完祝福后，雅典娜左右看了看：“伊洛卡斯，你……”  
“既已看清真实，又何必徒增烦恼？”  
“啊？”  
卡尔罗斯摸摸鼻子：“伊洛卡斯的意思是他现在在研究在课题，不想再在去完冥界后回来加一个课题费心思研究了。顺便我在修行积尸气的时候误入过黄泉比良坂好多次，冥界景象之恢宏大气已一览无余，我就申请不去了。”  
“夏哲？”  
“是，我、啊啾！”  
“……算了，你还是在圣域好好修养吧。墨菲尼斯，好生看着他。”  
“是。”  
“萨尔洛斯？”  
“雅典娜殿下，您也知道我要负责圣域的训练场……”  
“好吧，那安德弗亚——不行，你不行，你绝对还没进冥界就会被大伯亲自叉出来。”  
“感谢殿下的谅解。”  
“斯科达？……不行，你和赫墨尔不论哪个去了都会变成拆迁办入侵。库克尔……完了，库克尔也不行，伯洛德和克莱塔亚就更不行了。”一圈看下来，结果发现自己的黄金圣斗士居然没几个能做这外派任务的雅典娜揉揉眉心。伊德纳兹嘴角抽了抽，正准备找什么借口翘掉时，雅典娜忽然走到他面前，一副托孤的表情：“伊德纳兹，这个艰巨的任务就交给你了，记得看好辉火和艾亚哥斯，别让他俩打起来了。”  
“那啥，雅典娜殿下，我……”  
“就当作是公费出游，你还有意见么？”  
“不，没有。”  
“那就好。”雅典娜笑眯眯地收回身上的杀气：“既然前赴冥界的人员已确定，那接下来就是海界了。”  
“小雅，海界没那么麻烦啦，就是海将军之首的海飞龙将军这个位置缺人而已。”帕拉斯按按雅典娜的肩膀，示意听她说话：“不过嘛，就是要求高了点……不仅数值上要高攻高爆高防高闪避，还得能拦得下暴走的祖母，送跑作死的祖父，前提还得要和祖父趣味相投才行。”  
连雅典娜都愣了一下：“不是吧，这么严格。高攻高爆高防的话赫墨尔还能胜任，后面几个加起来……没人做的到吧。”  
“对啊，上一任海飞龙将军是在帮祖父拦截祖母的过程中被打趴下，到现在还没醒过来╮（╯＿╰）╭。”帕拉斯摊摊手：“祖母有多能打小雅你也是知道的，所以抗击打能力也要强。”  
“没办法……你家那边哪个妹子不能打啊。”雅典娜有点愁，综上所述这人选还真有点难得找。  
“不过……”帕拉斯眨眨眼：“人选我已经有啦。”  
“成，你能说服他就行。”雅典娜一脸咱俩闺密/姬友就别客气了。  
于是帕拉斯走到克莱塔亚面前：“嘿！双子座的小哥，来海界么(′･ω･`)？底薪是其他界同等级别平均工资四倍、住宅位置任意自选、最低三层宫殿配置、专业管家厨师侍女仆从一应俱全，每周双休节假日全休、加班六倍工资、每天上下班专车接送、还有两个月一次的公费豪华自驾游哟(｀・ω・′)！且依海界之物力，作为海皇的左右手自然是要什么有什么，包满足一切愿望（*＾＾*)”  
然而克莱塔亚根本就没有什么多余的表情，完全没有赞同的意思。帕拉斯歪歪头：“欸~意志挺坚定的嘛_(∶3亅厶)_不错！我喜欢这样的。那再加个条件怎么样？保你答应哟(●°u°●) 」！”  
但克莱塔亚还是一副眼观鼻鼻观口口观心的模样，不为所动。  
“一句话，包你三分钟内农奴翻身把歌唱(*′・ω・)”  
“翻个球啊翻（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴！！！而且这根本不是重点吧！我绝不会答应！绝对不会ヽ(‘⌒′メ)ノ［NO］！！！”克莱塔亚瞬间进入炸毛状态——并且不知道是不是被帕拉斯传染了，他居然也开始带上表情包说话了。  
“诶哟~这是恼羞成怒么 （＞ｙ＜） ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全程波浪线的珀尔塞福涅+颜文字的帕拉斯_(∶3  
女神们【特指海神冥神】可都是很能打的√  
而雅典娜是和帕拉斯一起长大的，所以除了先天能打以外，后天经验累积也很重要XD


	31. 第三十一章   冥王嘛，自然有钱就是任性咯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悄悄说一句ao3的kudos就类似于微博点赞，如果有支持的小可爱可以点个赞嘛_(:3

上文中由于重点错了的帕拉斯劝说不成反导致克莱塔亚炸毛这一事先放在一边，现在先来看看已经到了黄泉比良坡的伊德纳兹等人。

“这就是……冥界。”伊德纳兹看着脚下由大块灰色岩石铺成的数十米宽的道路，两边每隔一段距离都会有一个镶嵌有不明材质做成的路灯，里面燃着淡青色的火焰，在红黑色为主调的环境中，映亮了周围的景象。路的两边是高耸入天的山崖，远观可见平原。  
这条大路上，偶尔有些毫无意识的“人”走过。米诺斯试着按住一个人的肩膀，但那个人没有丝毫其他的表示，直愣愣的往前，除此之外并无其他。  
“看了这里就是黄泉比良坂了。”艾亚哥斯四处打量了一下：“比我想象的要壮观许多呢。说实话十二宫的通道都没这个大气。”  
米诺斯摊摊手：“没办法嘛，谁让现今的冥王陛下又兼任财富之神呢。有句话叫什么来着？”  
“有钱就是任性。”  
“哟，小辉火你难得也开始有幽默感了啊。”米诺斯用胳膊肘捅捅辉火：“不过现在怎么办？按冥后殿下的意思，站着不动就成么？”  
“我看看。”艾亚哥斯掏出一块黑色晶石雕刻成的小鸟，往里面输入些小宇宙，这只小鸟扇扇翅膀迅速的飞没影了。艾亚哥斯闭上眼睛，右手放在太阳穴上。片刻后，她放下手：“……我们还是按冥后殿下的意思，就在这里站着不动吧。”  
“啥？”  
“在这块地面上像这样的路至少上百条，起点不明，终点是一个圆形看不到边的悬崖……说是悬崖也不对，如同大地上中间突然缺了一块地一般，底下是一片黑雾。”艾亚哥斯挠挠头：“太大了。”  
拜奥雷特举手示意自己有话要说：“关于这个，我曾听叔……赫拉克勒斯大人说过，冥界实际分十层，最上层是黄泉比良坡，往下渐次是作为地狱的第一狱到第八狱；最下一层，同时也是最大的一层，就是被神所选中的人类的居所伊西利亚以及众冥神真正的居住冥界深处。”  
“……你们别看我。”一直在前面站着不动的伊德纳兹扭过头：“帕伽索斯大人游历三界，也去过许多异世界，但是就是没来过冥界。”  
“这样真的没问题么。”米诺斯吐糟道：“虽说现在已经知道了要怎么走——大概是从那个洞跳下去就成。可是那是给死人走的路吧，我们这群活人要怎么办。不是说没觉醒第八感的都没法活着进入冥界，只能在黄泉比良坡上晃悠么，一进去就会变成真正的死人么。可我们这里，除了先生有第八感以外……冥后陛下该不会是打算把长期变成永久的吧”  
“不，还有一个办法。”伊德纳兹一手打在额前作凉棚状，片刻后戴上圣衣的头盔：“那就是成为冥斗士。顺便有人来了。”  
“哈？我怎么没看到……果然第八感就是不一样啊。”艾亚哥斯撇嘴。  
片刻后，果然上空传来了什么动静，一艘巨大的黑船破“雾”而出，不过迫于两边的山脊，黑船侧舱打开了一扇门，一道透明的，由不明物质组成的阶梯由船延伸到伊德纳兹等人面前。一个一身黑甲的金发红眸的英俊男人带着两个属下从空间裂缝中走出，在伊德纳兹面前站定，行了一礼：“天寿星的埃尔哈特，奉哈迪斯大人的命令，前来迎接诸位贵宾。”  
“双鱼座的伊德纳兹。”伊德纳兹同样以礼相还。但还未接着说什么客套话，站在身后的艾亚哥斯忽然惊讶道：“埃尔哈特侯爵？”  
埃尔哈特愣了一下：“斯坎特琳娅公爵？”  
“果然是你啊，”艾亚哥斯一把勾住他的脖子：“之前突然不辞而别，你爸可是把整个黑暗之境逗弄的鸡飞狗跳。让我猜猜，你突然开溜……该不会是逃婚吧？”  
“公爵殿下您就别打趣我了，我的性格您又不是不明白……”埃尔哈特笑了笑：“我还想多自由几年呢。”  
“又没说结了婚就没了自由。”艾亚哥斯笑道。  
“详参弗尔凯特大公爵。”  
“也是哦。”艾亚哥斯捂脸。  
在最开始报了名字后伊德纳兹就开始神游，米诺斯和辉火在一边嘀嘀咕咕，拜奥雷特……他在埃尔哈特出现之后整个背景就扭曲了没正常过。最后还是拉达曼提斯把话题扳回来：“打扰一下，你们认识？”  
“啊。他爸和我爸是故交，我俩算是从小玩到…大……拜奥雷特你怎么了！背景都开始扭曲了没事吧！”  
“这位先生放心，我已经结婚了。”埃尔哈特表示有个天然呆的异性朋友有点伤不起。  
“诶~结果你还是结婚了啊。等等这和拜奥雷特有什么关系！还有拜奥雷特你是学变脸出身的么！”  
米诺斯捅了捅拉达曼提斯，低声道：“怪不得有时候斯科达大人看起来有点、呃，按夏哲大人的话来说就是‘呆萌’……这是家族遗传么？”  
拉达曼提斯看了眼发呆中的伊德纳兹，再看看已经歪楼不知道歪到哪里去的米诺斯：“一样。”  
“你说什么？”米诺斯歪头，明显没听清楚。  
“不，没什么。”  
“那叙旧就先到此为止吧。”埃尔哈特示意大家上船：“潘多拉大人还在第一狱等着诸位。”  
走到一半，伊德纳兹忽然想到一个问题：“我们都有收敛过自己的小宇宙，不知你是怎么发现我们的。”  
“这个……请恕我直言了。”埃尔哈特嘴角抽了抽：“伊德纳兹先生您的圣衣，在冥界的环境里太……显眼了点。冥界以暗色调为主，即使是照明用的光源，也是偏柔和的。相比之下您这黄金圣衣，就如同太阳般耀眼。”  
……他就知道墨菲尼斯临行前非要他穿上黄金圣衣肯定有鬼！伊德纳兹表面无事，内心吐糟汹涌澎湃。  
“我说埃尔哈特啊，你这是比喻还是夸张啊。”艾亚哥斯表示朋友就是拿来损的：“恕我直言……你见过太阳么。”  
“没见过，毕竟我只是纯血的血族，不像您作为伟大的黑暗的化身。”埃尔哈特坦然的承认了：“但是，令兄的火焰所带来的光与热，就如同太阳啊。”  
“最多算是初冬的暖阳。”艾亚哥斯摇摇手：“他家那边的大妈太婆们更凶残。”  
“骄阳似火我等更是消受不起。”埃尔哈特笑了笑：“不过这件天寿星的冥衣，上面附着了黑夜女神的祝福，据说即使是沐浴在阳光之下，对我也不会造成任何伤害。”  
“那还真是大手笔，竟然连五大创世神之一的黑夜女神都请出来了。”艾亚哥斯说。  
“冥王陛下向来都很大方。再说了，我们冥斗士这个制度的建立，很大程度上减少了其他冥神的工作量，作为最初始的冥神之一，尼克斯大神自然不会吝啬几个祝福。”埃尔哈特眨眨眼：“说起大手笔，潘多拉大人给你们准备的才是一份厚礼。我直接带过来了，就在船上。不过记得上船后打开小宇宙。”  
登上豪华度远超LC中的艾亚哥斯那不知道多少个级别的黑船后，一行人还没来得及细观就被埃尔哈特径直领进船舱。埃尔哈特推开门，示意米诺斯他们先进去，随后，再领着伊德纳兹进入。  
伊德纳兹在踏进内舱的第一瞬间，就发觉米诺斯等人的小宇宙有了很大的变化。简单来说，就是多了一层不明的死气。最后甚至完全不见了。  
不得不说，在冥界，除冥界成员以外，真正的黑暗所代表的就是视觉的丧失。什么就算是盲眼之人的灵魂到了冥界就能恢复视力这放在现在这神话时代完全就是放屁，不仅看不清楚，甚至还有一大堆乱七八糟的限制。要不是珀耳塞福涅在他临行前赐予了他祝福，他现在说不定已经倒地不起了。所以说那些神话传说里擅闯冥界的英雄不愧是真英雄。当然也不排除是在哪里也搞到了祝福就是了。  
即使伊德纳兹觉醒了第八感，也只能勉强的抵制来自冥界的规则之一，勉强能看到一点轮廓，大致形状什么的根本分不清——所以说赶紧开灯好不好！欺负他是个活人身单力薄么！还有明明这么豪华从内到外都散发着一股高大上气息的冥界为什么最后会变成LC、ss里面看起来就跟核弹轰过一样的寸草不生的模样啊！还只有木栾子这唯一的生物？别骗他，他刚刚还在路边看见一丛丛精心修剪的类似于灌木的景观植物了好不好！难道真的是两大拆迁办对轰造成的环境破坏么？！  
就在伊德纳兹进入不算太好的习惯——神游天外、简称吐糟中，有什么东西从背后轻轻的靠近他。伊德纳兹想都没想，一拳夹杂着猛烈爆发开的小宇宙直直砸向……按比例来讲应该是属于“脸”的部位。  
接着“扑通”一声响，疑似某重物倒地的声音。然后两边的壁灯这才慢悠悠的一盏一盏自动点燃，伊德纳兹这才看清，是一坨、不，是一个穿着繁复但又不显得厚重、明显和埃尔哈特身上的黑甲出自一个锻造师之手、但是看起来高端多了、就连背后的巨翼都有近一人半高的铠甲的人蹲在地上双手捂脸；旁边迅速窜出四个人其中两个铠甲造型不同但覆盖率差不多、一个背后翅膀小了点覆盖率低了点但是还是比埃尔哈特要高、另外一个虽然没有翅膀但是看起来相当结实的人凑到之前最开始被伊德纳兹一拳揍趴下的人面前查看情况。  
要知道啊，即使是这里疑似是只存在二次元世界中的故事改编过来的三次元（暂定）世界、即使这里的人有着各种不合三次元定论的五颜六色的头发、即使这里有那么多稀奇古怪的东西乱入，但是不要否定一点——一个营运时间久一点的网游原画师都不知道会换几批，更不要谈延续了数千年的圣衣或是冥衣鳞衣了。  
所以，即使是伊德纳兹这个疑似于穿越了纵向时间轴的灵魂，在第一次看见最初的黄金圣衣时也仅仅是凭星座的特点来分辨的。不得不说这最初的圣衣设定比后世良好了许多，不愧是火神亲造：没有多余的线条，没有过多的负担，不会让要害暴露于敌人眼前，再加上极高的性能……要不是禁止广告他都想刷一发值得拥有了。  
同理，冥衣也是这样的。所以伊德纳兹看了半天，心里也只有了个大致的判断。再加上据说冥衣有改造所穿之人体质的特性，导致面前的这五个人的小宇宙，他一个也不认得。  
不过没关系，自他五岁来到圣域，迄今为止十年里所见到的奇葩虽扳着指头往复两遍就能数清，但是耐不住大家污染力强啊。一直以来的耳濡目染，也让伊德纳兹稍稍明白了几分名为装X的方法。  
比如他现在就沉着张脸，一字一字的说道：“米、诺、斯……”  
看，如果这奇怪的家伙真的是米诺斯，一切说得通；如果不是米诺斯，再加几个字说是大喘气那也说得通。况且，五个人一起进去，现在换了五个类似黑漆漆的出来，不是还有鬼啊——嘛，虽然也有可能是负责迎接的人。  
这不，原本捂着脸蹲在地上的人立马跳起来，呲牙咧嘴道：“嘶……我是真没想到爸你出手会这么重……要不是有冥衣的加护，我看我头都得飞出去了。”说着，她摘下了那光是阴影就遮了大半张脸的头盔。  
啊，蒙对了吧？  
“毕竟这里不是圣域。万事多加警惕也很正常。”另外一边艾亚哥斯同样摘掉了头盔。  
拉达曼提斯那依旧尊重原著设定的类似于护额的东西虽然不能说戴了跟没戴一回事，好歹加了些防护，而且后面是有延伸到覆盖头顶的，像是个帽子。不过上面勾勾刺刺什么的虽然没太大影响可是额前那仿造龙牙的玩儿意只要他一皱眉就会戳到他鼻子，所以拉达曼提斯也干脆摘下来说话：“但是万一若是真的是冥界的使者……”  
“这样一来就更有理由了。”辉火似乎是对保护颈部的颈环这个零件有点不满，伸手扯了扯：“比如可以直接扯到人质方面。”  
拜奥雷特双手环胸，总结：“最终的结果，无非是米诺斯得到指教或是利于圣域。不论是那个结果对于我们来说都是好的。”  
伊德纳兹一挑眉，但还没等他说什么，埃尔哈特凉凉地插进话题：“我说你们啊……能不能不要当着我这个正式编制的面吐糟啊。”  
“抱歉啦。”  
“虽然你们现在还不是正式编制，但是毕竟穿的都是最高阶的冥衣，好歹认真点啊。”埃尔哈特难得的开始抱怨。  
“抱歉抱歉~”艾亚哥斯拍拍他的肩膀：“说起来，那个最高阶的冥衣……是怎么回事？”  
“天贵星的狮鹫，天猛星的双足飞龙，天雄星的迦楼罗，这三件冥衣在铸成之时，三位莫莱伊女神就下过神喻，这三件冥衣的主人将会是冥界三巨头，地位仅次于掌管冥王军的女统领潘多拉大人之下；天暴星的贝努鸟和天孤星的贝希莫斯这两件也不差……”埃尔哈特睁着双死鱼眼：“冥衣会自己择主，当然就算选择了主人，还要看他能不能接受成为冥斗士这件事。不能就洗脑消记忆放了。”  
“所以你之前让他们燃着小宇宙进来也是这个道理？”伊德纳兹问到。  
“呃……其实潘多拉大人是把所有的未认主的冥衣都封在了这艘船中让我带来……”埃尔哈特表情已经明显地写着“差距的感觉”。此时飞船轻轻震了下，他咽下还未来得及继续关于冥衣的说明的话：“第一狱到了，那么我的职责也到此为止了。接下来将由潘多拉大人作为诸位的引导者，祝诸位新环境工作愉快。”

因为埃尔哈特还要负责巡视黄泉比良坡，所以只是很简单的，没有太多废话的客套话。然而在来到第一狱前的阿格隆河，看到站在岸边，身后停着一艘真正意义上的船的黑发美女，伊德纳兹又产生了一种看见阿芙洛狄忒的错觉……不过潘多拉是阿芙洛狄忒与赫菲斯托斯的长•女，掌管美的女神，同时作为现•冥后、春之女神珀尔塞福涅的好友一起来到冥界，最终找了份工作在冥界住下来，因此还获得了一份掌管〖灾厄〗的神职。所以和阿芙洛狄忒相像也是很正常的。  
不不不，现在有点不正常的是伊德纳兹，自他知道阿芙洛狄忒请命运女神干过什么事后，他就有些不正常，通俗来讲可能是陷入了什么思维死胡同。  
原本那名为〖烦躁〗的情绪被他压了下去，但是现在又忽然冒了出来——须知伊德纳兹在发现他突然多了一批伪•亲戚，并且可能自己才是伪劣产品，还因为打不过所以没法退货的滋味可是非常磨人与难受的。  
不过幸好不是一模一样，硬要说的话，三个人之间平均相似度只有70%——也有这么高好不好！  
即使存在什么可能，伊德纳兹的自尊心也不允许他往什么方面多想，更不能接受什么其他的可能。  
所以，伊德纳兹现在只想早点完成任务，早点回圣域，早点回去补觉。  
——虽然这不太像是重点。  
但是即使是这样，伊德纳兹还是想早点回圣域。  
即使被当做逃避也无所谓。  
毕竟他来冥界，似乎是有什么有意而为之。

……有什么东西，正在酝酿。


	32. 第三十二章   伊西利亚的极乐净土

“双鱼座伊德纳兹。”考虑到潘多拉在冥界的职位与帕伽索斯在圣域的地位大致等级别，所以伊德纳兹先开口自我介绍，稍微躬身行了一礼。  
“灾厄女神潘多拉，向诸位问好。”和阿芙洛狄忒相比起来，面前的潘多拉是真的没有架子，浅浅地笑了笑，算是回礼：“请先上船吧。”  
冥界财大气粗这是众所周知的。但是伊德纳兹还是在看见那艘豪华游轮般大小的船时，忍不住在内心又开始刷吐糟。以及他一直没想通，到底冥界经历过什么才会变成那副模样啊，破产么！？  
而且在这艘船上他没有看见传说中的卡戎欸……难道在偷懒？  
似乎是因为伊德纳兹的表情太过明显，在他侧前方领路并在在上船时替几位第一次来冥界缴费投币的潘多拉微微笑笑：“卡戎大人作为渡神，并不需要亲自操运每一艘船。毕竟每天像这样往返的船只目前已经有五艘，之后怕是还会再有添加。”  
“失礼。”伊德纳兹表示这时候就体现出库克尔和安德弗亚的优势了，可是面瘫他真的学不来_(∶_  
“听闻母神与父神目前正于圣域做客？”潘多拉眨眨眼，问了另外一个问题。  
“是。已有足月。”  
“请您在回去后向母神传达我的问候，毕竟我已经很久没有回去了。”  
“阁下客气了，定会转告。”  
——所以说他真的一点都不喜欢出公务啊！客套来客套去什么的，这是要逼死他这个语言表达能力不及格的人吗！伊德纳兹在心里咬着小手帕，蹲在一边画圈圈。  
也不知是不是看出了伊德纳兹其实不太擅长这种官场话，潘多拉接下来也没有再说一些其他的话题，只是对这条阿格隆河做了些简单的介绍以及警告：“除非是住在河中的水泽仙女或是受过祝福的人，一旦掉进河里，肉体和灵魂都会被永远困在河中，直至消亡”。而且这条河不仅宽，还有“即使是羽毛也无法在河上飞舞”的特点，除了卡戎，也没有谁能够在这条河中识别方向——除了另外有谁不为谁所知的接受了厄瑞波斯或是尼克斯等身居冥界的四位创世神的祝福外。  
几个特点让原本蹲在甲板边缘向水中张望的艾亚哥斯被拜奥雷特硬生生的拖回到甲板中央。结果潘多拉笑着指出所有的冥衣都是受过祝福的，是不会有多大影响；掉进去了也就最多难得游了点，但是死不了。一句话换来艾亚哥斯一头黑线。  
小家伙们那边因为换了个环境而显得有点闹腾，相比起来伊德纳兹则安安静静地坐在一边看着他们闹着玩。虽然之前潘多拉给了他一条刻有祝福的项链，让他能够看清冥界的环境，但是不知为何，眼前总是出现一些莫名其妙的“雾气”，阻碍着他的视线；而且自从从黄泉比良坡来到第一狱的外部，他就有一种略微的不适感。  
最后思来想去只能归结为冥界对生者的排斥咯。不然得到了冥衣这个类似于buff的加持的那几个小家伙也不能这么活蹦乱跳的吧。  
船行驶了有大约一二十分钟——这个时间对于圣斗士来说足够从西伯利亚跑到圣域了，但是奈何船在阿格隆河上慢慢晃，所以也只能安安静静地坐着，顺便欣赏下除了河底以及四周的雾以外什么都没有的风景。  
但是伊德纳兹其实是比较高兴能有个缓冲期的，毕竟冥界现阶段装饰华丽是后代所拍马而不及，对于亡者的约束以及对生者的排斥效果也要更大。之前在黄泉比良坡上时，拥有第八感的伊德纳兹还没多大感觉，现在逐步深入，连第一狱都没到，他就已经能够感受到明显的排斥。哪像冥王篇里沙加还在冥界到处晃最后直接晃进了冥王神殿……怪不得就连把积尸气当玩具耍的卡尔罗斯都死命推脱啊，感情有诈。  
——不不不纳茨酱其实你只猜对了一半，重点的另外一个才是卡尔罗斯和伊洛卡斯找理由推脱的主要原因哟。  
不过说真的，坐在船上是一点颠簸都没有感觉到的，真是高质量服务啊。伊德纳兹从船上下来后稍稍的缓了口气，之前他也算是持有了一个免疫器，虽然缓冲时间长了点。而对于面前的用青色石砖铺成的路，他已经不想再一遍吐糟了。  
旁边潘多拉还在尽职的介绍着：“刚刚穿过的门，是一道标识，也算是一道界限。过了那扇门，就意味着进入了真正的地狱。前方就是第一狱，最中央的审判庭就是负责第一狱的冥斗士们主要工作的地方。至于周围的巡视，会由专门的魔怪负责。”  
结果伊德纳兹一抬头，刚刚平复下来的吐糟软件又重启了——这是审判庭？！确定不是彼得•博鲁盖尔画的那幅《巴别塔》么？！  
“上面还没封顶……到底打算建多高啊。”艾亚哥斯昂着头望了一会儿，最终还是放弃了。  
“虽说第一狱是负责审判罪人的过错，但是，它还负责贮存全人类的历史啊。每一个人的一生都会被编成一本书来存放……这也算是未雨绸缪吧。”潘多拉笑了笑，如此解释说：“并且，虽然说是冥界分十层，但是其实是像折叠的弹簧一样相连的。只不过因为侵斜角度不大和每一狱的面积足够，才看着像是十层各不相连的。纵使黄泉比良坡与第一狱之间的间隔是最大的，但是这栋建筑终将是有限的，而人类的历史……谁说的准呢？”  
“这个时间是暂时代行大法官职责的天英星炎魔的路尼当值，诸位可以去看看，并了解下第一狱的工作。”潘多拉如是邀请道。  
“会打扰他工作的吧？”米诺斯表示打扰人批文件什么的，在墨菲尼斯眼里可是死罪。长期受其熏陶，所以她觉得这似乎有点不妥。  
潘多拉摸摸下巴，想了一会儿：“没有问题，我把鲁格尼斯叫过来替班好了。”  
“鲁格尼斯？”曾经看过LC外传的伊德纳兹愣了下，又想起了什么似的迅速改口：“……天寿星的埃尔哈特曾经介绍过已到位的冥斗士及其守护魔星，我却并未曾听他介绍过此人。”他现在说的可是大实话哟。  
“鲁格尼斯是在第二到四狱中值守的天立星树妖·鲁科的双胞胎哥哥，与其弟一同到达冥界。两人共在一个守护魔星之下，但在正式编制里魔星认同的是鲁科，鲁格尼斯则一直在第一狱帮路尼处理大小事务。因此埃尔哈特才没有介绍吧。”潘多拉倒没有察觉伊德纳兹语句中的不妥之处，却由于埃尔哈特的疏忽，眼神里分明写着“马上就让埃尔哈特重新做人”，略带歉意地说道：“让您见笑了。”  
“既然天英星有公务在身，那便改天再见吧。”拉达曼提斯是站在米诺斯这边支持“不扰民”政策的。毕竟在很久很久以前，赫墨尔的大部分公务都会被很奇怪的理由送到他手上处理，自然明白加班改文件的辛苦之处。  
结果一行人正在纠结进不进审判庭时，一个身着黑色法官袍的白发男子就已经匆匆的走到潘多拉面前，向她行了一礼：“天英星炎魔的路尼见过潘多拉大人。”在看见伊德纳兹和米诺斯他们之后，又各自行了一礼。  
先不谈这位疑似有顺风耳的路尼同学有多严谨，倒是初一见面，着看总像是米诺斯失散多年的哥哥/弟弟。虽说细看就越看越不像，但是其他人还是煞有闲心对比着看，还在私聊频道里列举可信证据一二三，辉火则是刷的一下黑了脸。  
接下来就是公事公办的各自介绍，再就没有多停留，而是一狱一狱的向前介绍。这一路走下来，伊德纳兹发现每一狱的面积都在增加，到了最后一层的寒冰地狱，面对着漫天飞舞的冰雪及灰色的天空，伊德纳兹表示还是赫墨尔发飙时造出的冰原好看＝＝√  
“这里是第八狱，关押冒犯神诋的罪人的灵魂的寒冰地狱。负责看守的是天哭星鹰身女妖的巴连达因。”潘多拉将他们引上一条难得存在的路：“但是由于第八狱的面积较大，他负责的巡视任务比较重要，所以不能过来了。”  
艾亚哥斯四处观望下，笃定道：“没有人。”  
——那是，前几狱虽然说是面积挺大，地广“人”稀，但是好歹隔段路能见到个灵魂。而这第八狱，除了风或冰或雪能对灵魂产生点伤害，其他的跟西伯利亚没太大差，就连没•人这一点也是一样的。  
“毕竟现在虽然有个别人敢对神明不敬，但是大部分也算不上冒犯。”潘多拉解释道：“就算有，也一般被仁慈的哈迪斯陛下给予了特殊待遇——比如在第二狱外推石头的那个男人，或者是在火焚地狱享受加料版本的那个敢于冒犯天界的双子神的那个女人。毕竟这八层地狱的作用，是为了洗净被世间之恶污染的人类的灵魂，最多也就关个千万年。而这第八层寒冰地狱，一旦进来，就再也没法出去了。”  
啊，结果之后就变成圣斗士们的VIP包厢了吧。伊德纳兹对于三观又被刷了一次这件事已经不想多说什么了。  
“但第八狱其实是分为两部分。”潘多拉抿嘴笑了笑：“出于一部分与伊西利亚相连的原因，寒冰地狱有一部分是用来储存食物的。毕竟也常常会有天界或海界的神诋前来做客，他们不能食用冥界的食物，所以也会做一些准备。不过无须担心，虽然神不能食用伊西利亚的食物，但是对于人类来说，那都是最纯净的对灵魂的滋补之物。”  
“我明白了，如此我便可以放心了。”伊德纳兹点点头。结果就在扭头看向潘多拉时，余光扫到背后的米诺斯似乎是打算趁人不注意，暗搓搓的搓了下手。  
难道说是觉得冷？伊德纳兹歪歪头。不过希腊毕竟是地中海气候，冷也冷不到哪里去。  
什么？你问他怎么不怕冷？虽然他小时候是好吃好喝过了一段日子，但是之后大冬天在海水里泡了一段时间，又自己一个人在北欧住了几年，耐寒什么的早就练出来了。再说了，每次赫墨尔和斯科达掐架，被波及得最厉害绝对不是夹在中间的山羊宫，而是在水瓶宫后面的双鱼宫。  
比如有时候一大早睡醒了发现卧室门都被绝对零度冻上了什么的。  
幸好他习惯了睡觉的时候也在运转小宇宙啊。  
顺着路七拐八拐——按潘多拉的意思就是勉强算是个迷宫——最终走出了第八狱。脚下逐渐由不知道多厚的冰层冻土，变成开满小碎花的茵茵绿草地。再往前，由灌木丛渐转变为树林。  
总结下来就是这里哪里是冥界啊，绿化工程做得如此壮观，尊敬的冥王陛下是园丁出身的么。  
“据说冥王陛下在很久以前兴趣爱好就是环境建设，在迎娶冥后殿下之后更是致力于伊西利亚的环境改善。虽然大部分冥神所居住的神殿外围还是他们所喜爱的暗色调，但专门划分给被认可的人类居住的地方——极乐净土，环境已经基本与大地无异了。”潘多拉领着他们在林间穿梭：“在地狱中洗净自身之恶的人类，可以选择重返人世进入轮回，也可选择在极乐净土中居住下去。不过，在洗净自身之恶后，他们所有的前尘过往也会尽数消失，只有纯洁无垢的灵魂本身。若要再前往人世沾染污秽，那也是他们所选择的命运。”  
最后，潘多拉在森林中央停下了脚步，她拿出一块黑色的小石头扣在空中，轻轻的敲了敲，似乎前方有一堵看不见的墙壁似的。  
随着“咔吱”“轰隆”之类的声音响了一阵，前方的树木挪开，从地下升起三座城堡——对，就是城堡！  
不过虽然三座城堡都是以黑色为主色调，但是风格迥异。米诺斯挑挑眉，但是没说什么。  
“加伊拿、安提罗拉、多罗美亚。”潘多拉依着前后顺序依次介绍道：“考虑到拉达曼提斯、艾亚哥斯、米诺斯三位接下来将会负责负责地狱的大部分重要工作，因此将三位的住处建在了临近地狱，还请各位见谅。”  
“不敢，您客气了。”三人连忙还礼。  
“至于辉火和拜奥雷特两位的住所，则在另一边不远处，与其他冥斗士的住所相近。不过考虑到守狱这个任务必须长时留守在相关的狱，也替两位在相关的狱准备了住所。”潘多拉接着说道：“接下来就是关于工作的分配，我简单的划分为了三份。第一狱为一份，第二狱到第四狱为一份，第五狱到第八狱为一份。第一狱主要工作为文职，第二到第四狱除了文员工作还有巡视工作，第五到第八狱主要工作为巡视工作以及少量的文员工作。”  
“我选第二到四狱。”艾亚哥斯率先说道，顺便悄悄捅了捅拉达曼提斯，对着米诺斯那边比了个眼神。  
“第五到第八。”拉达曼提斯瞬间明白了艾亚哥斯的意思，跟着答道。  
“我去，平时抢饭咋没看见你俩这么积极。”米诺斯目瞪口呆：“我还没想好你们就……好吧，第一狱。正好法官这个职位挺对我胃口的。”  
目睹了全过程的伊德纳兹表示，傻徒儿你还不明白你那点小动作早就被人看得一清二楚啦，怕冷什么的其实为师也觉得该多锻炼锻炼了哦，但是不得不说艾亚哥斯那丫头这一手助攻刷的好！  
果不其然，接下来的选住址也是艾亚哥斯先选安提罗拉，然后拉达曼提斯选了靠近第八狱的加伊拿，留着一时还没反应过来的米诺斯迷迷糊糊的住进了多罗美亚。  
在确定了分配之后，小家伙们就跃跃欲试准备上岗了。伊德纳兹表示他完全不担心：划分给米诺斯的两个助手，一个是之前在第一狱见过的工作狂人路尼，另一个是表面上天天嫌弃米诺斯但实际上是个姐控的傲娇系辉火；艾亚哥斯的助手一个是正在刷好感的忠犬系拜奥雷特，另一个是她的老熟人埃尔哈特；拉达曼提斯的两个助手是天哭星的巴连达因和天捷星的西路费多，前者据说也是能一个当两个使，后者则听说是个力量至上的人。  
不过没关系，他相信拉达曼提斯绝对能轻松揍过西路费多——毕竟这个人主要是用毒的。而据伊德纳兹测试，许多微量就能让人类致命的毒，对于赫墨尔和拉达曼提斯来说就算灌下一整杯，最多就发个热打个喷嚏。  
这就是物种的区别啊。  
暂时与几个小家伙分别后，潘多拉带着伊德纳兹往更深处走去：“之所以把冥斗士的住所建在极乐净土的外围，也是为了防止突发状况下伤及无辜，请您谅解。”  
伊德纳兹自然不会介意：“您无需客气。若是换做我来选择，我自然也会选择优先保护这些无垢的灵魂。”  
可是他那群同僚……算了就当他没说，能够符合雅典娜认可的三观就很不错了，也幸好现在都差不多从中二学期毕业了。不然……  
“您真温柔。”潘多拉抿嘴笑笑，站在森林的边缘，抬手示意伊德纳兹看着前方：“这便是极乐净土，您的居所也在里面。”  
……哇哦。伊德纳兹表示冥王哈迪斯不愧是专业环境管理的，这要再在旁边放点干冰他都以为是蓬莱仙境之类的乱入了。  
“现在这里面的居民也不算多，因此看着寂寥了些。但是之后会渐渐增加的，甚至会比大地更好。”一路行走着，有不少灵魂见到潘多拉都停下手中的事向她问好。潘多拉也是十分有耐心的一一回应，她微笑着跟伊德纳兹解释道：“平时都是由我负责与外界的交接，进出多了，也就面熟了。”  
伊德纳兹点点头，这他也清楚。像他这种一个月经过罗德里昂村都不一定有一次的宅全村都认识，这就是信仰啊。  
虽然他这个有点轻微脸盲的只认识几个常去的店铺的老板以及一些能常碰到的人就是了。  
“不过由于极乐净土的环境对于冥神来说过亮了些，所以除了工作地点在大地上的几位，基本不会有多少神过来，对于您来说应该也算清净。”潘多拉说着，忽然感觉到前面有一个神正往这边过来，立即拎着裙子微微屈膝：“塔纳托斯大人。”  
伊德纳兹在看清来人的面貌后也左手按右胸，稍稍躬身并低头以示自己的敬意。结果一抬头就看见塔纳托斯脸轻微的抽了抽，但是立马就恢复了原样。  
跟在塔纳托斯身后的四个梦神也看见了伊德纳兹，就在幻塔索斯打算过来凑凑热闹时，却被塔纳托斯一把拎住领子。塔纳托斯对着潘多拉“嗯”了一声，表示不用客气，然后对着伊德纳兹说了句：“诸事随意”后就走了。  
就走了。走了？！诶诶诶塔纳托斯大人您走这么快干什么，属下还有事要向您汇报啊！潘多拉黑线的看着塔纳托斯走远：算了，之后再汇报也不迟。不过总觉得大人今天的反应有些不对劲？唔……是因为这个和那个事情加在一起太劲爆了吗？  
至于旁边的伊德纳兹，他则在考虑一个重要的问题，他咋觉得塔纳托斯挺眼熟的？不是单纯的视觉意义上的眼熟啦……


	33. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(壹)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 食用须知：  
一、作者是个标题废  
二、大部分人可能OOC  
三、某些人估计会当很长时间的背景板，如果有自己本命被当做透明人的话请见谅  
关于时间轴设定：  
在伊德纳兹前往冥界大约两个星期后  
因为作者之前没有设定好时间，所以出现了初代黄金们一会年龄大，一会儿年龄小的状况。因此将全员的年龄在此更正，以后的时间轴再诸如此类往后推：  
黄金年龄【表面上】：  
墨菲尼斯：十七岁  
萨尔洛斯：十九岁  
伯洛德/克莱塔亚：二十一岁  
卡尔罗斯：二十岁  
温迪莱特：十二岁  
伊洛卡斯：二十岁  
夏哲：十八岁  
安德弗亚：十七岁  
斯科达：十九岁  
库克尔：二十岁  
赫墨尔：十六岁  
伊德纳兹：十六岁
> 
> 啊……转眼都这么大了＝＞＝
> 
> 再次重复：  
崩坏注意！  
崩坏注意！  
崩坏注意！【重要事情说三遍】
> 
> 但是如果还要看的话……  
Are You Ready？

看着面前仅仅是一层浅浅的烧伤的哈迪斯，史昂暗自咬咬牙，就连这一招都无效么！那么，只有……  
忽然出现的十位同伴让他错愕的睁大眼，还没来得及感叹，结果风景骤然一变——“咦，这是哪儿？”

原本是处于The lost canvas上的十二个人，忽然间来到了一个陌生的地方，这让原本打算燃烧自己来打败冥王的众人有点摸不着头脑。  
“冥界的阴谋么？”希绪弗斯眉毛皱得都可以夹死一只苍蝇了。  
“不，不对。”阿斯普罗斯表情有点古怪，他伸手指了指右边，其余人同时扭过头——“十二宫？！”  
“……不，这个规模——更像是记载里至少千年以前的圣域！”  
“希绪弗斯大人！”旁边的树林里，耶人疑似被人踹了一脚，滚了出来，后面让叶跟着走出来：“史昂大人。”  
耶人也没抱怨什么，连忙从地上爬起来。让叶现在没有带面具——好在她也本来就不是十分在意这种事情的人：“有事情要向各位汇报。突然出现在这里后，我和耶人遇上了一个穿着豺狼座青铜圣衣的人。”  
“豺狼座？”希绪弗斯愣了愣：“我记得他是——”  
“……不是我们认识的那个，而且他的小宇宙远超了青铜圣斗士的水准，甚至与白银圣斗士并齐。”耶人表情有点不大好，毕竟看着不认识的人穿着好友的圣衣，总觉得很别扭。  
“十二宫被一层结界覆盖，但是可以确定有一个与雅典娜大人很相似的小宇宙就在女神殿内。”笛捷尔的感知能力比较敏锐，也迅速给出了条建议：“先去那里看看吧。”  
“啧啧，总觉得把我们弄到这里来的人是不是大脑秀逗了。”卡路狄亚习惯性的想去拽自己头盔后面的尾巴玩，但是——“靠！这身衣服是怎么回事？！”  
耶人嘴角抽了抽，感情你们到现在才发现问题么。  
是的，所有人身上穿的既不是圣衣，也不是训练服，更不是常服或是出任务时穿的统一款式的风衣衬衫，而是清一色的古希腊服饰。  
虽说圣域一直都是奉行偏向古希腊式的文化教育，但是这也不意味着他们所有人都习惯就那么穿着完全复古的古希腊的衣服，大部分人都习惯的是随着时代变迁而有所变化的改良版。  
更别提这还不是那种希玛申长袍，看样子倒像是几种希顿，但不是那种正常规矩的长至或长过膝盖，而是只有半截大腿位置的超短版——他们是不是还得谢谢给他们留了条裤衩，不然这不用抬腿就全走光了。  
感受着吹在大腿上的丝丝凉风，不少人就这么黑了脸。

教皇厅内，墨菲尼斯停下笔，把文件放到一边：“突然出现的十四个陌生的小宇宙……虽说不同但也相似。挺有意思的。夏哲，暂时麻烦你帮我去看着白羊宫，把事情处理完后我替你守在天秤宫。”  
【没问题＝ω＝√顺便说一句这个时间竟然有人来闯十二宫……啧啧啧，真是不知天高地厚。】  
“如果是你的话，对于这些人的来历应该比我更清楚。”墨菲尼斯轻声笑了笑：“顺便跟其他人都说一声啊，叫他们都认真点，我去跟帕伽索斯大人还有雅典娜殿下汇报。”  
【好哒^ω^】

一番折腾后，众人好不容易才来到了十二宫。先不谈整个圣域看着都是崭新的，很多布局也都不一样。思前想后，最终归纳于幻术，或者一个最糟糕的结论，他们穿越了时空。  
在他们走到白羊宫前的大平台时，一道剑气忽然向众人袭来。爱尔熙德抬手一招圣剑回击过去，结果，被划到的，是旁边的石柱，还有他自己的脸颊。  
伴随着石柱的轰然倒塌声，还有爱尔熙德难以置信的眼神——他这招圣剑可是能把四梦神当菜切、不，切着滚，怎么可能……  
“愚蠢的家伙。”白羊宫内，夏哲穿着一件黑色的紧身衣，外套一件无袖黑色长风衣，手上的护臂足足覆盖到手臂上方，背后斜挎一柄长剑，较长的头发被他用一根紫色的绳子简单的扎起来，看着底下所有人的眼睛中左眼写了个“不”，右眼写了个“屑”：“就算你们身上有着小宇宙，在这个十二宫内，重力、空气阻力等一系列对你们的不利因素，包括对你们自身的小宇宙的压制都会对身为入侵者的你们来说提升到最大。如此还赤手空拳的带着一身杀气前来这钦见神诋的神圣道路……活得不耐烦了么？”  
虽然不明白夏哲为什么会强调“赤手空拳”，但是最后一句话让本来想找个理由反嘲一顿的某些人被狠狠地噎了一下：怎么搞的他们像是贼头贼脑入侵十二宫不成反被发现的蟊贼了？！  
但是如果说真的是穿越了时空的话，那么面前的就有可能是不知道多久以前的老前辈——结合这周边环境来看，少说得有千年以上。  
……虽然这“老前辈”看起来也就跟史昂童虎差不多大【。  
笛捷尔匆忙开口：“请您相信我们并无恶意。我们是来自于未来的圣斗士，不久前还在圣战的最紧要的战场之上。现在只想尽快钦见雅典娜大人，了解事情的原委，及早回去。毕竟冥王哈迪斯已经降临人世，大地马上……”  
“圣战？冥王？”夏哲挑挑眉，前一个词听着好像萨尔洛斯她家那边的军事演习，但是怎么和冥王还有大地扯上关系了？说起来纳茨酱还在冥界，小宇宙call他问问好了。

另一边，冥界-伊西利亚-睡神殿  
伊德纳兹其实挺不明白为什么修普诺斯会突然有兴趣，几次找他过去下棋，状似随口问过理由，得到的却是睡神轻飘飘的一句：“我那几个不成气候的孩子让你费心了。”  
不不不不是那码事吧，负责看四梦神的明明是库克尔的来着。  
倒是有一次幻塔索斯那小萝莉、咳，小正太把斯科达彻底惹火了，无奈之下在双鱼宫躲了一段时间。  
但是最后还不是库克尔以“怀柔政策”把斯科达劝回去的么……  
可是思来想去，看着修普诺斯似乎没有什么其他的意思，在最初以帮助米诺斯的工作为由推脱了一次后，伊德纳兹就答应了。  
带路的神侍七绕八绕，把他带到睡神殿后，看着会客厅中央的一副棋盘，然后就是一身便装的修普诺斯笑眯眯的请他一起下一盘棋——他现在只能祈祷夏哲教他的那些棋艺有用了。  
棋下到一半，就在伊德纳兹庆幸自己棋艺还不至于丢脸时，修普诺斯忽然放下手中的棋子：“啊，似乎是你的朋友有事情要找你呢。这个睡神殿里面有一层结界，去那边的露台吧，应该接得到你的朋友的讯息。”  
“谢谢。”伊德纳兹点头示意，起身走到外面的露台上：【喂？】  
【小纳茨你终于肯接我的call啦QvQ】  
【……夏哲，你该不会就是来卖萌给我看的吧。】  
【不不不，怎么可能。】夏哲连忙说正事：【有群家伙们来闯十二宫，还自称是来自于未来的圣斗士，虽然占卜的大致结果也是这样……但我记得纳茨酱你也是能够“看到”未来的，所以过来问问你。】  
他那不叫预知未来，那叫穿越者的优势。但是想着穿越这个词总是有点不习惯的伊德纳兹开口道：【我跟你不一样，我只能了解一个时间段的事，不像你能够洞悉整条时间线。】  
【哎呀，那就死马当做活马医吧，我把截图发给你。】  
在看到截图后，饶是伊德纳兹表情也有点幻灭：【……夏哲，你这个幸运A+又蒙对了……】  
【啊咧，纳茨酱你还真认识？】  
【啊，他们是未来十八世纪的圣斗士……】伊德纳兹眼神呆滞：【不过你放心，他们待会儿会自报家门的。】  
【但是那样就不好玩了。】夏哲笃定道。  
【你可以试试，问那边唯一的一个金发妹子是不是叫让叶，顺便做个自我介绍，那样他们的表情也会能让你感到愉悦的。】  
【哈哈，那我先去逗他们玩好勒，纳茨你也早点回来哈。】  
【哦，待会我就带着几个小家伙去跟潘多拉请假……顺便问一句你在白羊宫？不行，我得把墨菲尼斯叫下来，要是你一不小心玩过头了，后面的人可就没得玩了。】  
【诶诶诶！纳茨酱你不能这样的QAQ！】  
【得了吧别跟我说你没逗他们——而且这不也是为了所谓的愉悦感^w^？】  
看着伊德纳兹难得的打出了微笑的表情，夏哲缩了缩脖子，最终还是妥协了：【好叭。】  
通话结束后，伊德纳兹走到修普诺斯面前：“圣域里有一些突发状况，怕是不能与阁下同下完这盘棋了，请见谅。”  
“无妨。”修普诺斯笑笑，示意站在一旁的神侍带伊德纳兹离开。  
在伊德纳兹的人影消失后，修普诺斯端起一杯茶抿了一口，借此掩盖住眼中闪过的一丝意味不明的光芒。  
未来么……

等伊德纳兹关了聊天窗口后，夏哲才反应过来，他，好像又忘记问最重要的事情了！  
不过没关系，未来的事情还是知道的越少越好，对吧？  
而希绪弗斯看着夏哲的表情有些松动，接着说道：“请您……”  
“即使你们是圣斗士，我又如何确定你们并无二心？”夏哲直接打断希绪弗斯的话：“既然你们也是圣斗士的话，那么就应该明白通过这十二宫的规矩。”  
“啧，怎么客气一点你还攀着杆子往上蹭啊小鬼！”马尼戈特最先不耐烦了：“你那么想打架的话，老子就来陪你打！”可话音未落，马尼戈特身上从左肩到右腹忽然出现一条长长的伤口。  
“马尼戈特！”  
“小鬼？”夏哲嗤笑道：“你还真以为我跟旁边的两个金毛和棕毛小鬼一样都是十八岁？”原本背着的剑不知何时被他握在手中：  
“你也应该明白的吧？对于圣斗士而言，年龄是最容易被忽视的东西，尤其是黄金圣斗士。”  
卧槽是谁说圣斗士不准使用武器的！马尼戈特捂着伤口呲牙咧嘴地后退几步。  
就在夏哲准备抬手继续在马尼戈特身上画个叉时，一条红色的围巾迅速捆住他的手，并往右边拉。  
让叶拽着她的围巾：“如果说对手是白羊座的前辈的话，就由我和史昂大人一起对付他！”  
虽然觉着刚刚似乎也被马尼戈特嘲讽了的史昂也觉着这个主意不错，既然是前辈，那么一起讨个指教应该没问题吧？  
“啊——女性啊……”夏哲表示墨菲尼斯还有帕伽索斯定下来的规矩在要打架的时候真的是显得有点麻烦了，但是对女士表示尊重也是一位合格的男士该做的：“可否请你告知你的名字？对此我将以回报我的名字表示尊敬。”  
看着夏哲的态度忽然变缓，让叶愣了一下，但是还是报上自己的名字：“我是天鹤座的让叶。”  
“噢？你也是圣斗士吗？我是天秤座的夏哲。”夏哲眯眼笑着说出自己的名字后，态度忽然来了个180°的大转弯，骤然爆发的小宇宙压向让叶，她手上的围巾被夏哲突然爆发的小宇宙碾碎：“既然你我已互通名字，于礼而言我已尽到。从现在开始，你将会被我视为敌人，与他们一视同仁。另外——没有人教导你么？就算是白银圣斗士，见到镇守这十二宫的黄金圣斗士，也必须行跪礼！”他再睁开眼时，黑色的眼睛已经变成了紫色，这是夏哲将动真格的前兆！  
“让叶！”史昂连忙扶住让叶，绯红色的眸子里怒火中烧。  
“等等，史昂。”童虎拦住他：“虽然不知道为何他会出现在这里，但是，既然是天秤座的前辈，就让我来讨教吧！”  
“这么说，你也是天秤座？”夏哲挽了个剑花：“我到要看看，你要如何赤手空拳的向我讨教。”  
童虎挺庆幸身上的衣服有标配的腰带的：“庐山百龙霸！”  
但是夏哲仅仅只是横剑一斩，童虎那由小宇宙组成的龙形拳风就被简单的划破，不仅如此，童虎甚至隐约觉得那些由他的拳挥出的神龙竟隐约有反扑向他的倾向！  
看着夏哲轻描淡写的就破解了自己的招数，如果说刚刚只是惊讶于夏哲庞大的小宇宙，现在完全就是震撼了：“不可能！竟然如此轻易的击破了的百龙霸……”  
“这把剑，是墨菲尼斯特意为我打造的。按照我家那边的传统，此剑铸成后，以吾血为料，在天秤星座下沐浴了九九八十一天的星光，现在已经如同我自身的一部分。”夏哲怜爱的看着手中的剑，再迎上童虎震惊的目光：“再加上，雅典娜殿下特意给予了此剑〖攻无不克〗的祝福……凭你那未成气候的第七感小宇宙，又怎能与早在三年前就进入了第八感之境的我相比？”  
啪啪两道无形的箭戳在童虎膝盖上：“不是说天秤座的圣斗士不得轻易动用武器的吗……况且那好像也不是天秤座圣衣的武器啊？！”  
忽然，从白羊宫内传出一个好听的女声：“不，圣斗士只有在公平决斗的时候才不准使用武器。”  
“墨菲尼斯？啊——本来还想多玩会儿的。”夏哲把剑收回剑鞘，露了个算得上是幽怨的表情，但是他马上就收了回去，嬉笑着打了声招呼：“这么快就从教皇厅下来了？今天事情看起来没多忙啊。”  
“本来就只是帮帕伽索斯大人打打下手，让他能有时间在占星楼上多顿一会儿。总的来说幸苦你帮我看守白羊宫啦。”墨菲尼斯穿着白羊座圣衣走出来，拍拍夏哲的肩膀：“放心，我已经和萨尔洛斯他们说了，你这同星座的后辈自然会留给你。”  
“那好说。”夏哲抬手跟墨菲尼斯击掌，算是交接班的确认。之后就进了白羊宫，最终消失在阴影中。留下一堆人承受着巨大的反差中。

#喂喂喂，前一秒还是天上天下唯我独尊，下一秒就开始卖萌。夏哲你这么随意真的没问题么#  
#不过看起来这两个人关系不简单啊#

“这可麻烦了啊。”一向狂到不行的阿斯普罗斯嘴角抽了抽：“名叫夏哲的天秤座黄金圣斗士还有墨菲尼斯的女性白羊座圣斗士……”  
“怎么？有事么？”墨菲尼斯十分温柔的笑了笑：“别因为我是女性就歧视我哦，敢这么做我包打得连你弟都不认识你——你应该有个弟弟吧？有着双子座亮星的小宇宙的小哥？”  
阿斯普罗斯嘴角一撇，抿着嘴没接着说什么了。  
“怎么了，阿斯普罗斯？”虽然也被墨菲尼斯噎了一下，但已经算是消除了所有误会后，希绪弗斯还是能够坦荡的关心自己的好友的。  
“神话时代的初代黄金圣斗士。”阿斯普罗斯简单地说道。  
“什么？！”  
不是他们不知道初代黄金圣斗士，而是从小就听着神话时代的最初的前辈的故事们入睡的他们，甚至比初代们更清楚自己的大小事迹——要怪，只能怪史书上面的记载实在和真实的人物相差太远——比如说简单介绍夏哲的那一栏就写着“为人热情，处事随和”。但是刚刚夏哲的态度……没看见童虎现在都有点偶像幻灭了么。  
因此，也就不能怪阿斯普洛斯是第一个反应过来的，或许在他眼里，所谓的神话时代的前辈们大概是值得尊敬，但还没到能充当偶像的地步吧。  
“我之前有听夏哲跟我说起你们的事……”墨菲尼斯开了个头，发现LC众人基本个个都不在状态，她抿抿嘴，改了口：“既然你们是来自未来的圣斗士，那么你们是怎么了解我们的？史书？那东西最多只能记载一部分事迹，有的也只能记载〖果〗而无法详知〖因〗。让我猜猜你们看的书上是怎么介绍夏哲的……为人热情处事随和？”  
看着童虎点点头，墨菲尼斯眼睛弯弯：“那也只是对朋友啦。对待敌人或者是冒犯了黄金圣斗士威严的人，他的火气甚至比赫墨尔还要大。”  
“赫墨尔……初代水瓶座黄金圣斗士……”笛捷尔嘴角抽了抽，如果他没记错的话，史书上关于赫墨尔的评论是：“性格温和，做事缜密”吧……  
然而很可惜的是，前一条是针对安德弗亚，后一条是指平时和斯科达掐架时总能留条后手防止被批到死吧_(∶_  
“唔……还是不剧透比较好。”墨菲尼斯摸摸下巴：“虽说你们有要紧事要做，但是我也不能随随便便就让你们过去……这样吧，那边的金色长发小哥，睁着眼的那个。”  
“我叫史昂。”  
“哦，史昂啊……等等你们怎么一个个看天看地看风景，我又不是美杜莎！”墨菲尼斯忽然感觉到没由来的心塞。  
“那个……”史昂有点尴尬的说道：“面具。”  
“面具？”墨菲尼斯更摸不着头脑：“哦，你说卡尔罗斯没事就喜欢刻着玩的面具？虽然有些妹子会觉得好看去找他要几个戴着玩，但是这和现在有什么关系的吗？”  
“这……”史昂一时语塞，最后还是一直红着脸看着地的耶人跑出来救场：“报……报告！因为我们那个时代女性圣斗士都必须要带上面具，以示舍弃自己的女性身份，全心全意为雅典娜殿下战斗！如果被男人看到了真面目，要么杀了他，要么爱上他！”  
“……这是哪个二傻子定下的规矩。”墨菲尼斯的声线直线下坠至冰点，毫无起伏地问道。  
“这个……具体的起源时间不清楚，但是可以肯定是在公元前。”希绪弗斯略微的估算了下：“毕竟您所处的时代距我们所在的时代中间都隔了五六千年的时间。”  
“都抬起头来！”墨菲尼斯忽然大声说道：“你们不必顾及这一点，虽然不知道是哪个家伙脑袋被门夹过定下这种破规矩，但是我可以明确的告诉你们，现在没有这种破东西！”  
“你们要是因为性别而轻视我，我保证一个个都让你们看看宇宙尽头星辰末路的模样！”  
……如此彪悍真的好么，墨菲酱_(∶3？


	34. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(贰)

看着被噎得说不出话的史昂，墨菲尼斯冷冷的哼了一声，看起来刚刚知道的信息让她觉得十分不爽：“之前本是想让夏哲拖延下时间，然后打算稍稍考验你们就放你们过去的，现在我改变主意了。”  
“三秒钟。我给你三秒钟提前出手的先机，史昂，这算是我对作为后辈的你客让。”墨菲尼斯晃晃三根手指头：“三秒钟之后，如果你能接下我的攻击，那么，我就让你们全员通过。”  
“……好，多谢前辈，也请您多加小心。”史昂摆出最拿手的星屑旋转功的姿势。  
“1”  
“——星屑旋转功！！”  
“2”  
“！！…不可能……竟然单指接下了我全力的一击——”  
“3”  
墨菲尼斯比了一个开弓引弦的动作：“αστέριαεκπεριτροπής εργασία Ⅹ！【星屑旋转功第十式！】”  
作为一个圣斗士，不论是出身于哪个国家，都必须要学习希腊语。所以史昂听得很清楚，对方说的也是“星屑旋转功”。  
可是那个“Ⅹ”是怎么回事！白羊座的圣衣可没告诉他星屑旋转功还分第几式第几式的！？  
可是奔腾而至的星光洪流没有给他那么多的吐糟时间，匆忙间，他只能寄托于另外一招水晶墙靠谱点了_(∶_  
而当他刚刚建出一堵水晶墙时，星光洪流便摧枯拉朽地轻松粉碎了史昂的水晶墙，余势不减，将史昂淹没。  
“史昂！”作为挚友，童虎给他狠狠地捏了把汗：“没想到初代的前辈，实力竟然……”童虎没有把话说完，但是他可以感觉到，墨菲尼斯使用这一招时并没有全力以赴，只是意思下而已。  
而曾经亲自与暴走的海皇之力对峙的笛捷尔眼神暗了暗，因为在他的感知里，墨菲尼斯现在这个程度的小宇宙甚至与那份暴走的海皇之力不相上下！  
“多么可怕的力量啊。”阿斯普罗斯自嘲的笑了笑。  
是啊，毕竟初代的黄金圣斗士，被誉为最辉煌的一代，也是最强的一代！他们的战绩，他们所留下的封印，即使是在数千年后的未来，都牢牢地存在着，从来无人能破。  
即使是他当初撕毁的封印，也是利用了同为双子座的特性，以及占星楼中记载的秘闻，才能够悄无声息的解开。  
墨菲尼斯显然不知道底下的后辈们在想什么，她也不太想去知道。待星光散了大半之后，她略为满意的点点头：“嗯。虽然星屑旋转功学的不怎么样，但是水晶墙学的还行，应变能力也不错——一堵水晶墙不行就多弄几堵，变形衍生什么水晶棺水晶袍什么的。算你们过关了，去金牛宫吧。”  
星光完全散尽后，露出史昂一身伤痕的模样，多少显得很有些狼狈不堪，但是对于圣斗士而言看起来没有大碍。他有点吃力的站起身：“多谢前辈指点。”  
“哦，对了，给你们个忠告哟。”墨菲尼斯狡黠的笑了笑：“如果是萨尔洛斯守宫的话，她大概会考验同星座后辈的力量技巧之类的。但是！”  
于是在史昂的全印象里从出场到现在基本都很温和、只是在涉及到性别问题时会生气的墨菲尼斯，在还是个青葱好少年的他眼中一点一点的黑掉了。  
“要是你们敢在考教中拆了十二宫，我就把你们都封了小宇宙，卖到【——】去抵消维修费！听明白了没？！”  
卧槽她刚才说了一个什么可怕的词吧！【——】是什么！是某个看起来简单的用身体的力量或是技巧赚钱的地方吗——  
除了史昂，连着童虎这两个东方人都听明白了。而其他人看着两位战友突然刷的一下齐齐变了脸色，都是丈二和尚摸不著头脑。  
“您……放心，绝对不会把十二宫拆掉的。”史昂忽然觉得自己词穷了。  
“那就好。”墨菲尼斯挥挥手，示意他们可以走了：“不过看在你们是后辈的份上，室内装修的钱我还是可以付的。但是记着，塌一座宫，我就卖一个人。”  
“哦。”史昂干巴巴的应道。  
在出了白羊宫后，马尼戈特捅了捅史昂，虽然他听不懂墨菲尼斯说的词是什么意思，但是直觉告诉他绝对不是什么好事：“喂，你那同星座的前辈刚刚说的啥意思啊。”  
“啊，那个啊。”被哈斯加特用墨菲尼斯资助的医疗箱做着紧急治疗的史昂僵硬地扭过头，看着算得上是半个师兄的马尼戈特，一副眼神已死的样子：“就是说如果我们敢拆一座宫，她就会把拆宫殿的那个人拖出去当做兔子卖了抵偿维修费，这个意思。”  
“我艹这女人怎么这么可怕！”马尼戈特觉得自己背后的鸡皮疙瘩掉了肯定不止一层，但是接下来就变成了幸灾乐祸：“幸好我平时打架都是在黄泉比良坡打的。”  
“……”正在给史昂包扎的哈斯加特觉得他真是躺着也中枪。  
阿斯普罗斯决定待会儿还是到异次元去打吧＝＝，毕竟他之前和他弟德弗特洛斯对轰时把LC都轰了个洞……  
雷古鲁斯小正太则盘算着不用黄道十二宫之绝啸打败前辈的几率有多大。  
阿释密达……他大概可以考虑跟前辈对轰嘴炮？  
爱尔熙德的脸也是瞬间变得跟黑炭一样——山羊座可是被吐糟好像只有圣剑一招的星座啊，他能申请跟前辈只来近身格斗么→_→  
不知这个十二宫的结界是如何设定的，总而言之，一行人很快，以相当之快的速度来到了金牛宫。  
“我是格卡博雅罗，代为镇守金牛宫。”金色短发的高大男子从金牛宫内走出：“哪一位是金牛座的后辈？”  
虽然很想问为什么不是墨菲尼斯说的萨尔洛斯，但是哈斯加特还是走出来：“我是阿鲁迪巴。”  
“哦？”格卡博雅罗笑笑：“这不是你的本名吧？”  
“是。但是自我继承金牛座圣衣之后，我就决定以金牛座巨星之名活下去。”哈斯加特很认真的回答道。  
“有这份决心是好的。”格卡博雅罗点点头，算是认同这个说法。然而棕色眼眸逐渐变成野兽的瞳孔模样：“我既以真名通报，而你却以化名相迎……我可以理解为你这是在侮辱作为战士的我的荣耀么！”  
冰冷的杀气锁定哈斯加特，他甚至以为站在对面的是一位王者而非人类——说起来格卡博雅罗确实是已继承了王位，就差结婚后继承皇位的来着。  
“如此我也不必再客气了。”本来是披散下来的短发随着格卡博雅罗身边狂舞的气流根根立起，金色的流光在他背后浮现：“我必将以你的鲜血，来洗净……”  
看着格卡博雅罗大有连着底下的白羊宫一并拆掉的架势，虽然不明白对方为什么会因为名字而大动干戈，但是现在更并不是执着于巨星之名的时候，哈斯加特连忙说道：“我叫哈斯加特！”  
格卡博雅罗瞬间把所有的气势啊、外放的力量什么的全部收好，一切都只在眨眼间。然后他甚至露出了一个可以被吐糟为“蠢萌”的微笑：“这不就对了嘛。接下来只要你把我的问题回答正确，就可以通过金牛宫。”  
哈斯加特挺不明白为什么初代的前辈们为什么都很执着于互相通报姓名，但是他还是点头表示自己已经准备好了。  
“试问，你……喜欢小孩子么？”  
“……啊？”

本来哈斯加特会以为是关于圣斗士的觉悟之类的问题，结果没想到……竟然变成了育儿三千问。  
而且对方还在很严肃的拿着表格提问和做笔记……  
说真的他还以为要打一场的。  
也幸亏他以前看小孩有了经验啊。  
“嗯，不错。”格卡博雅罗很满意的收起纸笔：“正确率达到了80%。我允许你们通过这座金牛宫。”  
“那个……”哈斯加特犹豫着要不要问：“为什么会问这种问题？”  
格卡博雅罗一脸理所当然：“为什么？这不是显而易见的么？孩子是一个朝代的未来和希望，一个王朝的兴衰，也取决于这个希望。”  
“那如果阿……哈斯加特回答是‘不喜欢’的话，会怎么样？”童虎看着格卡博雅罗比夏哲似乎还要好说话，凑过来问道。  
“不喜欢？哈哈，那更简单了。”格卡博雅罗大笑道：“我会直接带着我的军队，从你们的尸体上踏过去。”  
不要笑着说出这么可怕的话啊？！还有军队是什么情况啊喂！你真的是圣斗士么？！  
“我不是圣斗士。”格卡博雅罗一眼就看出了童虎的吐糟：“我只是代替萨尔吉镇守金牛宫的。”  
“萨尔洛斯？”  
“对，她才是金牛座的黄金圣斗士，我是她未婚夫。”说着格卡博雅罗有点无奈的挠挠头：“不过她正在雅典城给她正在写的纯爱小说取材，一时半会儿回不来，所以我替她看守金牛宫。”  
“……纯爱小说？”  
“就是boy’s loye向的小说，唔……似乎也有个源自耽于美色的简称？她写的好像还是r 18，总之未成年人严禁观看，你们如果带小孩子去书店里也要注意这种分级哦。”  
虽说圣斗士受到的教育都是偏向于古希腊式的，男男什么的也不是说不能接受。但是各位要注意，他们生活的年代可是十八世纪，十八世纪！此时种花家似乎也就还在……总之大清都没亡呢！基本处于封建时期啊！如此简单明了的挑明是会有【——】的……简单来说他们就是心脏受不了。

连着三位初代的前辈的出现，LC的黄金们都觉得自己三观有点不正常了。而且，为什么书上没有写这些、不对，写的根本就不是这些！所以说难道书上的完美形象都是逗人玩的吗？！  
看着面前的双子宫，阿斯普罗斯沉默了片刻，最终还是走了进去——就连死亡他都不怕，他难道还会怕毁三观这种东西么！  
在双子宫内行走片刻，阿斯普罗斯却连一个人的气息都没觉察到。在他都快觉得双子宫是个无人宫时，面前突然出现的人让他惊讶的睁大了眼：“徳弗特洛斯……”为什么你会在这里？  
原本低着头的徳弗特洛斯忽然抬起头，阿斯普罗斯这才注意到，徳弗特洛斯身上的装束，分明就是两年前，在他们两个还被双子座的预言与所谓的宿命所困时的装束。破旧的训练服，手上缠满的绷带，还有——那该死的面具！  
“阿斯普罗斯……哥哥……？”徳弗特洛斯似乎也是一时没有反应过来，眼睛里甚至还带着一丝迷茫。  
阿斯普罗斯“啧”了一声，正准备快步走过去的时候，从徳弗特洛斯背后传出的掌声让他停住了脚步：“是谁？”  
黑雾散去，伯洛德穿着一身双子座黄金圣衣慢步走出。他温和的笑了笑：“你就是阿斯普罗斯？我是伯洛德，双子座的黄金圣斗士。按你们的说法，也就是诞生在亮星之下的人。  
“你……有一个好弟弟呢。”  
“我的弟弟还轮不到你一个外人评论。”阿斯普罗斯的笑则略带嘲讽：“不过如果说你这是羡慕的话，这句赞美我就收下了。”  
阿斯普罗斯可是很清楚的记得，书上对于这对初代双子座兄弟的记载是“多年不和，常有争执”。  
而且。  
初代双子座暗星的克莱塔亚，是初代黄金里面，唯一“主动”背叛了雅典娜的黄金圣斗士。  
“嘁——开什么玩笑！”从徳弗特洛斯背后忽然伸出一只穿着黄金圣衣的手，按在徳弗特洛斯的面具上。而徳弗特洛斯精神状态似乎相当不对劲，丝毫没有动弹挣扎，就那么老老实实的被摁着。  
黑色而扭曲的空间纹路消散，克莱塔亚穿着一套与伯洛德相同的黄金圣衣，半倚在徳弗特洛斯身上。看向阿斯普罗斯的眼神里分明写满了“不爽”：“我老哥为什么要羡慕你这个连保护自己的兄弟的能力都没有、白痴到甚至打算利用自己的兄弟去谋杀教皇、最后还得靠兄弟才能找回自我的家伙啊！”  
啪啪啪，三只无形的箭狠狠地戳在阿斯普罗斯膝盖上——到底是谁说初代双子兄弟不和来着！他不就稍稍的讽刺了一下那个初代双子座的亮星，结果对面的那个黑毛愣是连着嘲讽都给他连本带利的还回来了！  
“啧，这个头盔真是怎么看怎么别扭。”克莱塔亚一脸嫌弃的收回按在徳弗特洛斯面具上的手，摘下头上的头盔，随手扔给伯洛德：“设计得跟个痰罐头样的，也不知道你是怎么接受它的……总之老哥交给你啦。”  
“别那么说，你看你的头盔都在哭哦。”  
“我没说你头上的头盔也像那啥就已经仁义尽至了。”克莱塔亚撇撇嘴：“喂，你要是再哭下去把我哥的手弄脏的话，我就炸了你，听见没。”  
话音刚落，原•克莱塔亚，现•在伯洛德手中的圣衣头盔立马停止了宽带泪。  
哈哈，毕竟克莱塔亚虽然喜欢跟伯洛德吵吵闹闹，但是有外敌的话可是向来一致对外，绝对会捍卫他哥的尊严的√  
最开始被克莱塔亚的话噎到后，阿斯普罗斯很快意识到不对劲：“……你是怎么知道我们兄弟的事情的！”  
“很简单啊。既然你们是用过那些鬼话连篇的书籍来了解我们的事情的，那我觉得那本书上应该有写吧？幻胧魔皇拳——是我发明的。”克莱塔亚的语气完全不像是在谈论未来，反而像是件微不足道的事情：“不过我相信那本书应该不会写那么全，就让我来告诉你吧。虽然我和老哥都擅长时空的扭曲变幻，但是老哥是比较偏向物攻以及时间的整合，我则更擅长魔攻和精神系相关。”  
“掌控人类大脑这件事情对我来说轻而易举，看个第三人称视角的故事又有什么难的？”  
“虽然说我是挺看不起你的，你也不算是个好兄长，但是我还是意思意思地对你表示慰问吧。”克莱塔亚一把扯掉徳弗特洛斯脸上的面具，狠狠地捏碎：“凶星？必须要隐藏起真实身份在兄长的影子里苟且偷生？嘁！一派胡言乱语！脑子里开了黑洞！走路头里面水晃得哐当响！”  
“……你说完了吗？”阿斯普罗斯一直处于一种诡异的沉默状态中：“说完了的话，就把徳弗特洛斯还给我。”  
“哦？这个时候才晓得心疼自己的弟弟么？晚了。”克莱塔亚的手上不知什么时候缠绕了些黑色的锁链，锁链的躯干无法确定，隐没在虚无的空间里，但是可以肯定的是，另一端已经没入了徳弗特洛斯的大脑。  
“你对他做了什么！”原本一直很努力压制自己的脾气的阿斯普罗斯再也忍不住了，但是顾及到初代黄金们似乎有着许多没有记载的招数，以及克莱塔亚刚刚说过他更擅长精神方面，饶是阿斯普罗斯也不敢轻举妄动，免得伤到了徳弗特洛斯。  
“做了什么？”克莱塔亚一撩披风，坐在一个突然出现的浮空的石板上。翘着腿，一副看好戏的模样：“自然是考核——老哥你也坐，上次混进来的那个家伙是你对付的，所以这次让我来。”  
“三十秒，给你三十秒的时间。如果你能在三十秒内取悦我，我就让你们全员通过。做不到的话——这锁链是我的精神的化身，现在你的弟弟正处在我的掌控之下，若我主动放他离开，他倒会安然无恙，但如果我稍稍——”克莱塔亚“哼哼”笑了两声：“人类的大脑可是很脆弱的哦？不仅相当好骗，破坏起来也跟掐死一只山雀那么简单。”  
“什么啊，这么快就接受了？现在假装自己是个好哥哥倒是很熟练啊。”克莱塔亚摸出一个小沙漏：“开始之前，允许你问一个问题。”  
“……你所谓的标准是什么？”阿斯普罗斯的声音很低沉。  
“嗯哼~让我想想。”克莱塔亚露出了一个希绪弗斯觉得非常眼熟的笑容，说出了雅柏菲卡异常耳熟的台词：“是骨头断裂的声音，还是飘舞的血花？断手断脚，还是挖出双眼？由你自己来选，在这方面我还是很仁慈的。啊，毕竟这些也只是最基本常见的，比起其他还是很好熬过的。你要是想到了什么别的花样我也很欢迎哦？虽然我觉得你大概想不出比我见过的还多的啦。”  
“你这个恶魔！”希绪弗斯难得的真的生气了：“像你这样的人究竟是怎么能成为圣斗士的！阿斯普罗斯，不要听他的！”  
“……你不用替我多说了，希绪弗斯。”阿斯普罗斯抬手制止了希绪弗斯，笑容里带着一种悲怆：“德弗特洛斯……我的弟弟曾经受的苦，怕是远不止这些啊。”  
“……！”徳弗特洛斯虽然不能动弹，但是也错愕的瞪大眼，似乎有话要说，但是苦于说不出口。  
“我会按照你说的做，但是之后你要放了徳弗特洛斯。”阿斯普罗斯笑笑，看着徳弗特洛斯的眼神里，更多的是愧疚。  
“那得看你如何取悦我了。”克莱塔亚也笑了，但是更多的，是名为“嗜血”的残忍。  
就在克莱塔亚要反转手中的沙漏时，一个金色的虚影突然出现，一脚狠狠踩在克莱塔亚手上，同时身体一转，另一只脚狠狠地踹到克莱塔亚头上，愣是将克莱塔亚踢到一边，狠狠地砸在了一边的墙壁上。  
大概是因为被强行踢飞的缘故，原本缠在在克莱塔亚手上的锁链消失，徳弗特洛斯身形晃了晃，陷入了昏迷，立即被原本打算自残的阿斯普罗斯伸手接住。  
一直站在一旁，面色似乎多有不虞的伯洛德摘下头盔，对着金色的虚影恭敬地行了跪礼：“双子座伯洛德，在此见过雅典娜殿下。”  
雅典娜？！  
没等LC众黄金从“为什么雅典娜大人出场竟然这么震撼”的震惊中回过神，金色虚影开了口，语速相当之快：“喂喂喂，我说伯洛德啊，平时克莱塔亚对于他在下面这件事耿耿于怀、看些年下的小本本也就算了，怎么那些过于鬼畜中二的文章你也让他随便看啊。那边的那个你的后辈都快要被他玩坏了！”  
“我……”伯洛德略带歉意的刚开口，一头血的克莱塔亚从碎石堆里爬出来：“雅典娜殿下您能不能看完了再说话！这个沙漏——”克莱塔亚上下颠倒了一下手中的沙漏，里面的沙子却根本无法流下：“本来就只是打算教教那边的那个蓝毛‘如何做一个好哥哥’，看他似乎多少领悟到了一个做兄长所必备的品质。原本是想在转动沙漏的时候告诉他合格了，算是给他个惊喜；就算他真的下手自残，老哥也拦得住。结果——”克莱塔亚抹掉脸上的血：“不是说好了作为关底大BOSS的您在女神殿看电视连续剧就行了么！怎么跑出来灭自己人了！”  
“关于这个考核，是我的主意。只是莱亚说不想看到我笑得一脸傻气说着中二台词的模样所以就替代我上场，可能他临时增加的台词有所不妥，”伯洛德愧疚的低下头：“如果您要惩罚的话，就请惩罚我一人好了。”  
“啊、哈哈……”雅典娜干笑几声——毕竟这两个双子座的精神状态相比较正常人类而言多多少少有点问题，作为赋予人类灵魂者，操心过多时间长了她也有点过于反应了【。  
她正准备再说些什么时，看见LC黄金都是一脸古怪的望着她。连忙丢下一句话就没影了：“来自未来的战士们啊，在你们得到了我的最初的战士们的认同之后，我会在女神殿内等着你们的到来……”  
那什么！她也挺想知道她最后为什么会变成那种奇怪的奶妈啊！她明明是战争与智慧女神！战争一词放在前面的 ！  
在雅典娜离开后，伯洛德戴上自己的头盔，然后抱着克莱塔亚的头盔走到他那被误伤的弟弟面前蹲下，叹了口气：“就算这个头盔再像一个痰罐子，它好歹也能加点防护啊。说了几遍你都不听，看，现在正被雅典娜殿下踹了一脚吧？”  
克莱塔亚干脆鼓着脸，盘腿坐在地上不理他。伯洛德则继续念叨道：“也幸好雅典娜殿下顾及到这一点，脚下收了力……来，让我看看伤得重不重。痛不痛？”说着，伸手把克莱塔亚的头小心的扳过来，撩起头发查看伤势。  
这一系列的动作更是让LC黄金们一头黑线：不就是一脸血嘛，有必要这么大惊小怪的吗？而且这个双子座亮星哄他弟的既视感强烈到根本就不像是正常的兄弟吧？！  
醒一醒！你弟跟你是一样大的啊！  
似乎是因为LC众人的吐糟太强烈，伯洛德扭过头，看着LC众人的眼神里带上了一种名为“对无知的怜悯”：“雅典娜殿下认真起来，随随便便揍过另外一个战神都不是问题。至于莱亚嘛……”  
他一手托住克莱塔亚的头，顺势吻了上去，克莱塔亚则给阿斯普罗斯扔了一个挑衅的眼神，顺便加深了这个吻。伯洛德开启了小宇宙广播模式，整个双子宫内都能听见他的声音：  
【莱亚可是我唯一的弟弟，我自然得好好的怜爱他^ω^】  
除了阿斯普罗斯一脸若有所思的抱着徳弗特洛斯和不是很明白的雷古鲁斯，其他人都是一脸崩坏，这两个双子座是怎么回事？？尤其是希绪弗斯——说好的温柔体贴的的雅典娜大人呢！还有……你俩双子座看他这个射手座做什么？！  
【啊啊，如果我没记错的话……你是有个同父异母的哥哥？】克莱塔亚带着另有它意的笑声响起：【你很崇拜他？】  
“我只是把他当兄长对待，没有其他的意思！”希绪弗斯觉得自己整个人都不好了。  
【嗯哼，这个设定也是很吃香的。】克莱塔亚继续说道：【或者，是你旁边的？我记得你实际上喜欢养成年下……？】  
【莱亚，别逗他了，他可不像斯科达在这方面稍微坦诚些，一会儿害羞到拔箭就射就不好处理了。】伯洛德略带笑意的制止了克莱塔亚。  
看着后辈们落荒而逃，克莱塔亚啧啧两声：“这心理承受能力也太糟糕了吧，这要是之后遇到斯科达或赫墨尔该怎么办啊。”  
伯洛德笑而不语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前的年龄表漏掉了几个小辈，补上：  
【表面年龄】  
米诺斯：十五岁  
艾亚哥斯：十四岁  
拉达曼提斯：十八岁  
辉火：十四岁  
拜奥雷特：十五岁
> 
> 克莱塔亚死之前活着体会过他说的那些啦，都不care了。他对于那件事情没太在意，甚至还能拿这个开玩笑，但伯洛德不太能接受他弟拿着个开玩笑，他每次一听着都是真的准备要磨刀霍霍向克莱塔亚的玩笑对象liao  
——话说初代里根本就没个正常的三观啊！或多或少在某些方面都有些问题！不愧是与诸神和睦相处的初代黄金圣斗士呢！


	35. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(叁)

等阿斯普罗斯出了双子宫，他才反应过来有几个地方不对——等等说好的背叛者呢！还有为什么双子座的黄金圣衣会有两件啊！  
但是他已经完全没有心情再回头进入双子宫了。  
“哎哟，那接下来就是我的前辈了。”马尼戈特摸摸鼻子：“不知道我会受到什么样的热烈欢迎啊！”  
“咯、咯咯——卡尔罗斯大人说、咯——包会让您满意。”  
“谁？！”马尼戈特已经做好了十足的开战准备。  
“咯咯、咯——我是这、咯——巨蟹宫的引路人。”一个模糊的影子出现在马尼戈特面前，依稀可以分辨是个女孩的模样，似乎是个游魂，每说几个字嘴似乎都在打颤，但是越发流畅：“按卡尔罗斯大人的命令，带领你们前往他的宫殿。”  
“这还是个新奇事，竟然用亡灵作为引路人。”马尼戈特笑了两声就这么走进了即使是大白天也是一副阴森森模样巨蟹宫：“真想闹个天翻地覆啊！”  
“那也得看你有没有那个能力。”在巨蟹宫的阴影中，一个人这么说道。  
“卡尔罗斯大人——！”原本是小女孩模样的亡灵忽然变成了骷髅头状的阿飘，每一个字都异常刺耳：“我已经按照您的吩咐将他们带到了巨蟹宫——请您让我进入冥界吧！”  
“哦？即使是你会堕入第六狱一之谷的血池中？”男人轻轻的笑了笑。  
“我愿意！即使是堕入更深的地狱中！”亡灵尖声应道。  
“没想到亲手杀了自己的母亲的你竟然会畏惧我这座巨蟹宫……好吧，就如你所愿。”男人打了个响指，黑暗中一个幽蓝色的小孔出现，亡灵立即被吸了进去。即使是这样还不忘了拉长声音说：“十分感谢您的宽恕——！”  
“说真的我都没想到，这些连杀戮这样的重罪都犯过的人竟然都不想在我的巨蟹宫里多待……那我也只能归结于我的游乐园办的不错了。”随着一盏一盏幽蓝色的灯盏点燃，巨蟹宫的全貌就这么逐渐清晰的展现在所有人的眼前。卡尔罗斯坐在离他们大约两百米的地方，把玩着一柄银色的小刻刀：“我的考核很简单，只要我那个同星座的后辈站着走到我面前就行。”  
“就这么简单？”马尼戈特“哈”地笑道：“喂喂，待会要是哥直接出现在你面前，成为了最快通过的人，别怪哥让你在你的同事面前丢脸啊。”  
“我一向言出必行。”卡尔罗斯眯着眼笑笑：“至于你会不会是最快通过的……仔细看看你的周围吧。”  
卧槽为啥他笑得让哥有点背后发毛！马尼戈特只感觉到了没有来的槽点。在他无意中撇到了一直安安静静的阿释密达，他忽然明白这个槽点是哪儿来的了——为毛你这个巨蟹座会跟处女座那个神棍笑得一模一样啊！  
“马尼戈特，你是对我有所不满么？”阿释密达即使闭着眼睛，也能了解马尼戈特的槽意。  
“不不不，怎么会。”马尼戈特连忙摆手。开玩笑！惹谁也不能惹神棍！神棍最记仇了！  
马尼戈特刚刚往前迈了一步，就听见脚下的地板发出“啪叽”一声，瞬间密密麻麻的鬼魂尖啸着向他扑来。马尼戈特不敢懈怠，连忙一招“积尸气冥界波”把这些鬼魂都抽到了冥界。  
“从你面前一直到我脚下为止的这一千六百多块小地砖中，有的是正常的，有的则是机关。一旦踩到了，机关就会触发。”卡尔罗斯一脸无辜的笑笑：“你之前好像没有认真听我说话吧？”  
“嗯……看着你是我的后辈的份上，我再告诉你一件事好了：布置这片跳格子的不止我，还有我的几位朋友。而且在这个巨蟹宫内，没有我的允许，是不能瞬移的。”卡尔罗斯脸上慢慢的打上一层黑影：“能不能安全过来，就看你的幸运值了。不过放心，所有的招数威力都只有一小半。”  
随着马尼戈特东跳西蹿，卡尔罗斯还没事做似的报他踩中的陷阱的名字：  
“哟！天魔降伏？难得啊，伊洛卡斯他总共也就布了六个。”  
“好家伙，风舞云龙？这可是小温蒂刚刚发明的招数。”  
“星屑旋转功第六式……啧啧啧可惜了这个群攻的招数。”  
“阿尔赫纳的印章……没想到你还蛮能躲的嘛。”【Alhena——双子座的井宿三】  
喂喂这真的是闯宫？！确定不是黄金圣斗士版扫雷么！  
一边的LC黄金一脸囧然的看着马尼戈特上窜下跳，另一边的卡尔罗斯带着一种诡异的愉悦感看着马尼戈特上窜下跳，至于中间的马尼戈特——“我说你们怎么光顾着看戏！好歹来个人帮个忙啊！”  
翻滚了有一会儿马尼戈特，在听见又一声“啪叽”后，认命的往一边退。然而，迎接他的，不是带着绚丽效果的招数，也不是暗谷无波的剑气，而是从四面八方迅速袭来的沉寂紫雾。  
原本是打算看到底的卡尔罗斯脸色一变，连忙跺下一块地砖，迅速穿上巨蟹座黄金圣衣冲进雾气中，使用瞬移将马尼戈特拉出来。而那紫雾则渐渐消失掉了。  
“我见过幸运差点的，也没见过你这么差的。”卡尔罗斯眼里充满怜悯。  
“我说前辈，本来你是说要我走到你面前，现在你却主动走到我面前……算我过关咯？”马尼戈特全然不知卡尔罗斯为什么会如临大敌一般，但是这也不妨碍他耍嘴皮子。  
“我该说无知也是一份可怜之处么？”卡尔罗斯冷笑道：“看起来，你们的双鱼座并没有继承到精髓啊。”  
“……不知您是什么意思？”雅柏菲卡不明白怎么突然就扯到了自己的星座。  
卡尔罗斯撇了他一眼：“果然。随着时间的流逝，看起来很多东西都失传了啊。甚至开始舍本逐末了。”  
看着雅柏菲卡还是一脸不知所以然，卡尔罗斯摇摇头：“简单来说吧，刚刚那是纳茨——双鱼座的伊德纳兹最喜欢用、也是他最实用的一招：【剧毒花园】。被那片浓雾所笼罩的，不论是物质还是灵魂，都会归于虚无。但是你，”卡尔罗斯指指雅柏菲卡：“本来双鱼座是以毒为主要攻击手段，而你却用玫瑰作为主要的攻击手段。这时就算有一身毒血又能怎样？能不能打倒敌人不说，反而会危及同伴……算了，这应该是纳茨去头疼的东西。”  
雅柏菲卡抿抿嘴，卡尔罗斯的话算是将他二十三年的生活方式从头到脚的否定了一遍。他想反驳，可是卡尔罗斯说的又似乎句句在理。  
而马尼戈特算是跟雅柏菲卡关系最好的，深知雅柏菲卡其实是不太擅长言辞的他觉得自己有替朋友出头的义务。然而还没等他说什么，卡尔罗斯身边忽然出现的点点淡蓝色光晕汇聚成一个人影。由于人影太过模糊，看不清具体的容貌，只能确定来人有着一头天蓝色长发，以及他身上穿的有点像是双鱼座黄金圣衣：“要求别那么严格，况且绝招失传这件事又不是只有我一个人要操心，对吧？”  
“纳茨？”卡尔罗斯皱着眉看着伊德纳兹投影过来的意念波，连忙也扔了一道意念波过去：“这么淡……你还没回来？是出什么事了么？”  
伊德纳兹笑笑：“在我这边你的模样还不是跟糊了层玻璃纸？就这样先凑合着看吧。其实也没出什么大事，就是估计还要再过三十分钟才能回来，特地先回来说一声。正好听克莱塔亚说后辈们已经到了巨蟹宫，就过来看看。”  
“三十分钟？”在意念波的状况下其实是可以看见对方所处的环境的。卡尔罗斯四处望望：“手续出问题了？”  
“没，手续办理得倒挺快的，只是……你也知道我那糟糕的幸运值，我刚一来船就走了。”伊德纳兹摊摊手：“没办法嘛，船四十分钟一趟，我已经在这里杵了十分钟了。那些小家伙早就不耐烦，跑到一边去试试能不能从河里钓起什么东西了。”  
“别这么说，你面前还有一个更糟糕的。”卡尔罗斯指指马尼戈特：“踩了一堆大招不说，最后连纳茨你的剧毒花园都碰到了。”  
“那我意思意思摸摸你好了，卡尔罗斯的后辈。”虽说LC的黄金曾经在他眼里个个都是男神般的存在，但是现在真实的出现在面前，他反而还没有多大反应，甚至还有一种连自家的米诺斯都比不上的感觉。  
“等等谁要被你摸了！”马尼戈特忽然有种无力感：“还有我有名字！我叫马尼戈特！”  
“嗯，我明白了，卡尔罗斯的后辈。”伊德纳兹点点头，虽然他挺敬佩小马哥徒手揍死神的气魄，但是潜意识却告诉他若是能损一顿，那便是极好的；纵然不能，也能一舒懑气。而虽然他幸运值不高，但是这种直觉却一向很准：“不过我现在并不打算与你谈聊，卡尔罗斯，你的后辈似乎挺健谈的，能让我和我的后辈安静的说会儿话么？”  
“没问题√”对于伊德纳兹的请求，卡尔罗斯一向都是很乐意去完成，于是他十分干脆的用一堆连鬼苍炎都无法燃烧的奇怪阿飘把马尼戈特捆了个结实。  
“我是雅柏菲卡。”为了防止出现之前伊德纳兹一口一个“XXX的后辈”的情况发生，雅柏菲卡先介绍了自己的名字。  
“之前卡尔罗斯大概有提过我，但是我还是正式自我介绍一下吧。”伊德纳兹正色道：“我是伊德纳兹，双鱼座黄金圣斗士。”  
对比着前几位三观被狠狠地打击了的同僚，雅柏菲卡忽然有点庆幸，毕竟从目前来看，只有他的前辈是个正常人_(∶3  
不过即使是这样，雅柏菲卡也总觉得有点不对劲，然而还没等他说什么，伊德纳兹就先问道：“有什么不对么？”  
别误会——虽然在先前的世界里，他一直很喜欢雅柏菲卡，但是中间还隔着一道次元墙咧，怎么可能雅柏菲卡想什么他就知道什么。这主要还是因为前几年伊洛卡斯还在苦练盲画时缺了一种重要的原料，而伊德纳兹这里正好有，作为答谢的礼物，伊洛卡斯就教了他一种读心术。虽然因为练得不勤只是个半调子，但好歹能蒙个大概啦_(∶3  
雅柏菲卡犹豫了片刻：“是。我看过的书本上说您是一个行为如同恶魔般残忍的男人……”  
看着伊德纳兹没有说话，雅柏菲卡以为伊德纳兹是生气了，连忙说道：“但是我并不觉得您……”  
“噗……纳茨你这个后辈性格挺可爱的……”卡尔罗斯一时没憋住笑意：“放心吧，纳茨怎么可能会在意这种外人的评价？前几年他被他手底下的几个训练生吐糟为‘来自地狱的魔鬼’他都没多在意。”  
“不必在意他人的评价，以贯彻自己的‘路’为目标笔直往前，这才是一个圣斗士该做的。”伊德纳兹直直的看着雅柏菲卡——虽然雅柏菲卡可能看不见他的表情：“而且……我相信你们已经贯彻了自己的目标，不是么？”  
“……是。”  
“那么下次就是在双鱼宫再见了。”伊德纳兹点点头，对于自己扯的一堆道理似乎很满意：“另外，既然史书上是那么记载的，就有它的道理，虽不知其因或是其果。”  
“是。”  
就在伊德纳兹准备取消意念波投影时，卡尔罗斯忽然觉得有点不对劲：伊德纳兹虽然不是话少的人，但也不会是对刚刚见面的人说那么多的人，即使对方是同星座的后辈。  
要知道，伊德纳兹可是有轻微的社•交•恐•惧•症的。  
不过这一点除了卡尔罗斯以外就没人知道了，就算是关系很好的夏哲也不清楚伊德纳兹有这个毛病。  
毕竟从某种程度来说，伊德纳兹也是个争强好胜的人呐_(∶3  
如果要问卡尔罗斯为什会知道这么多，那么只能归结于他的好感度在伊德纳兹那里是最高的√  
事出反常必有妖。所以卡尔罗斯在伊德纳兹取消意念波后并没有也立即取消，因为他想到了一种可能性：  
“纳茨，你是不是……喝酒了？”  
“啊，是喝了点。”伊德纳兹笑着点点头：“不过放心，只喝了一小壶，不会影响考核的。”  
卡尔罗斯沉默了，他能算的出来那一壶是多少——大概是三杯。他虽然不知道伊德纳兹以前是什么情况，但是可以肯定的是上一次伊德纳兹喝酒时——也就喝了那么一杯，就撵着阿瑞斯足足绕着圣域跑了好几十圈——害的阿瑞斯有好久没来圣域。  
“一个雅典娜就够了，为什么还有个伊德纳兹！”——By：阿瑞斯  
“我有分寸的，不会把双鱼宫拆掉的。”伊德纳兹笑眯眯的说道。  
——看吧！伊德纳兹绝对是喝高了！平时他绝对不会说出这种话的！  
而且啊，卡尔罗斯担心的不是双鱼宫的安危，而是他那位“可爱”的后辈的三观——刚刚才刷满，等会儿就跟摧枯拉朽一般全部拆掉么？  
不过这也不是他要关心的事。卡尔罗斯取消了投影，意识回到了巨蟹宫——这样才好玩，不是么？  
“本来是不想承认你们的，毕竟马尼戈特你幸运值确实不怎么样。但是看在纳茨很欣赏你们的份上，算你们通过了。”卡尔罗斯让开道路：“接下来的狮子宫，我给你们一个提示好了。”  
“别让两位王者心生怒火。”

虽然卡尔罗斯最后的提示对于LC黄金们来说有点没头没脑，但是他们还是一边思考着这句话的含义，一边向狮子宫进发。  
狮子宫前，温迪莱特穿着一脸普通的训练服坐在台阶上，一手撑着脸，一手清点着人数：“……十五个欸，十三个黄金一个白银一个青铜。”  
现年十二岁的小正太皱皱脸：“人这么多，除了那个昏迷的皮肤黑一点的，其他的都可以发四发AE了吧。”  
他对于六年前斯科达赫墨尔克莱塔亚这三个拆迁办大队长为了抵抗墨菲尼斯的“欺压”所联手创建的战技可是记忆犹新，虽说最后被墨菲尼斯连着用了十堵水晶墙才拦下来，但是那个破坏力——别说十二宫，把圣域整个都拆了也绝对不是问题。  
温迪莱特想了想，最终还是伸手从储物空间里摸出了一根带着点点橙红色火焰的红色翎羽和一片发着寒气的三角形黑色鳞片。确定了这两件事物没有问题后，他把它们放了回去，还煞有介事的点点头：“嗯，只要他们超过两个人一起上，那我也申请场外支援。”  
……虽然不知道温迪莱特的世界观为什么会这么奇怪，但是小温蒂啊，斯科达不是很明确的告诉你，在非典型性情况下，圣斗士们都会坚守一对一的么_(∶_

“狮子宫！”雷古鲁斯自然不会像那些大人们想那么多，毕竟他的三观还未像那些年长的黄金圣斗士那般稳定成熟。所以能得到前辈指教什么的甚至让他有点兴奋。但是希绪弗斯就不一样了，连着两个好友三观都崩坏得差不多了，自然警惕的很。  
来来来这个时候就让我们欢迎暖场小天使——耶人君！  
作为青铜圣斗士的他，平时只有在训练场远观十二宫的资格，只有在最后一次备战时，才有一次粗略的近观十二宫的机会。但是即使是这样，比起那些想得更多的LC黄金们，想法还较简单的他发现了狮子宫与前四宫不一样的地方：“说起来……这座狮子宫看起来像是有些时日了，完全不像前几宫，尤其是那座双子宫，那些都看着像是新的欸。”  
“欸？”听着朋友的话，雷古鲁斯这才仔细的观察起狮子宫。虽然不能说有什么历史的沧桑感，但是从最外围的大理石的颜色也能判断出这座狮子宫至少有个十几二十年了——对比起来双子宫那简直就是崭新的。  
“唔……也就是说，这座狮子宫的主人可能年龄很大？”作为圣斗士，思维也不一般的雷古鲁斯摸摸下巴，最终得出了条结论。  
……希绪弗斯表示他已经完全不明白他的侄子/徒弟在想什么了，而且歪楼还歪得这么狠＝＝  
——不过雷古鲁斯啊，没想到你平时坑敌人，今天咋连朋友也开始坑了_(∶_   
双子宫崭新是因为天天被玩拆迁，狮子宫那是没人会拆吧。上面是伊洛卡斯下面是卡尔罗斯，两个都到了第九感的家伙……谁没事会招惹他们啊＝＞＝  
于是耶人在看见坐在狮子宫门口的温迪莱特时，由于惯性思维，他就误以为这是狮子座黄金圣斗士收的徒弟。而希绪弗斯在看见温迪莱特时，则想起了他之前教导雷古鲁斯的时光——虽然麻烦了点而且像是十万个为什么转世，但是这也无法让喜欢小孩子的他心生厌恶。  
啧啧啧，这时候要怪，就怪你们看的那本书上没有一点关于初代黄金们的年龄的记载吧。  
而且，都吃了一招亚伦的冥王剑结果还没GG的耶人君胆子更是越发的贼大，他上前问温迪莱特：“我们是来自未来的圣斗士，来获得初代狮子座的黄金圣斗士的通过允许——你的师傅呢？”说完了，还揉揉温迪莱特的头。哟，手感不错嘛。  
——耶人君你是真不知道还是假不知道〖死〗字怎么写啊！狮子的毛是你这只猫能挠的么？！就算作为初代里面最小的黄金圣斗士，这也是初代黄金圣斗士啊！还是狮子座啊喂！就算经常被摸头被按在怀里揉有时候还会被几个没正经的家伙扔到天上去玩，但是那一个个都是黄金啊！教皇啊！神诋啊！雅典娜啊！按温迪莱特他小时候受到的教育这个就叫“狮子们的娱乐”啊！大狮子逗小狮子玩有啥不打紧的！但是耶人你就像是猫啊！不对在开了八感甚至快第九感前两天还收到了雅典娜的好友兼正太控的风神送来的生日礼物的温迪莱特面前，还是第六感的你连猫都不是啊！用斯科达的话来说就是“妄图沾染王之风采，不自量力的东西”啊！  
所以有着“聊天时全心全意”的习惯的温迪莱特，就在跟斯科达谈论怎么决定考核时这短短的一瞬间的分神，被耶人揉了头。  
小狮子瞬间炸毛——“放开你的脏手。”温迪莱特如此冷冷的说道。  
“啥？”面对着突然袭来的压力和杀气，耶人的大脑瞬间卡机了——这小宇宙怎么这么庞大！跟之前的初代黄金差……卧槽！  
“我让你放开你的脏手你没听见么！”就算耶人反应过来了，温迪莱特的速度更快，一把抓住耶人的手，直接摔到了狮子宫内，自己也闪身进去——初代们的练习老师可都是神诋，更别提温迪莱特还有斯科达和赫墨尔两个人给他开小灶。  
等LC黄金进入狮子宫时，看到的就是温迪莱特不知何时穿上狮子座的黄金圣衣，蹲在一截断掉的石柱上——因为耶人比他高嘛——单手掐着耶人的脖子：“既然你也是圣斗士的话，你就应该明白，除了教皇大人和雅典娜殿下的宣见，白银及白银一下的圣斗士都必须得乖乖呆着十二宫之下吧？青铜！”  
在吐糟温迪莱特的三观之前，必须得有个清晰的认知——他小灶之一兼监护人的斯科达是凤凰一族的大皇子，小灶之二的赫墨尔是龙王；朋友之一的艾亚哥斯是血族的公爵，朋友之二的米诺斯从小就生活在普通的奴隶制的人类社会、并且在墨菲尼斯的规章制度里长大、改由伊德纳兹教的时候更是经常被某个嫌麻烦的家伙直接暴力教导什么叫做“圣域里面除了雅典娜和教皇黄金圣斗士就是最高的”——周围的人、包括他自己都是在阶级制度中生活的，而且还是位于最高阶，所以温迪莱特会对耶人的行为生气也很正常。  
说起来这也是初代黄金们的一个通病啊，能和善对待的除了熟人或普通人，其他的基本都……呵呵，也难怪某些人总被吐糟为中二晚期啊。  
“耶人！”作为有着大将风范的希绪弗斯自然不能允许自己的部下就那么挂了，而且不知道为什么，他对于温迪莱特的指导老师有那么点不满——毕竟在他眼里，孩子都是纯净无暇的，所以让温迪莱特变成这样，多半是他的老师的过错——作为黄金圣斗士，怎能在对待白银及青铜圣斗士时是如此态度！？这样圣域还要怎么团结一心？！  
温迪莱特撇了希绪弗斯一眼，没说什么，反而却是挑衅一般，缓缓的收紧手指。  
LC黄金都捏紧了手指，没想到年龄最小的温迪莱特反而是最不好说话的。尤其是雷古鲁斯已经在认真的找温迪莱特的破绽了——可惜找不到。  
就在耶人觉得自己快要被掐死时，一个用空灵形容都不够，得用飘渺来形容的声音缓缓的响起：“就这么让猎物死掉，不免有些无趣。对吧？狮子座的温迪莱特哟。”  
“哦。”温迪莱特在听见来人的声音之后，迅速收起一身杀气，把耶人扔还给希绪弗斯，还吐了吐舌头——喂喂喂现在卖萌真的好么！说好的“獠牙尽露的狮子”别在三秒内就变成“打滚撒欢的小猫”啊！很毁人三观啊喂！  
咦，耶人君你真的不知道什么是反差萌么(｡･ω･｡)？  
“我是伊洛卡斯，处女座的圣斗士。”来人——也就是伊洛卡斯对着LC的黄金们笑笑。  
“我是阿释密达。”同样也是闭着眼睛的阿释密达对着伊洛卡斯的方向点点头。  
咦？也？LC黄金们忽然发现了个问题——两位处女座的圣斗士都是金色长发，而且都闭着眼睛，就连气质和神态都很相似，除了面容以外，这简直比双子座的那两个更像双胞胎兄弟——毕竟两个人年龄也差不多。  
而马尼戈特在一对比之后，忽然觉得有点胃疼：他说怎么之前看着卡尔罗斯的笑容那么眼熟！简直就是对面的伊洛卡斯的翻版好吧！  
不过阿释密达是真瞎，对面那个家伙就不得而知了。马尼戈特还没从刚才的“初代巨蟹座与初代处女座的相似之处”这个槽点里面恢复过来，在细细观察下伊洛卡斯的长相后他只觉得他今天别想好了——卧槽纹身这种东西为什么会在希腊这里出现的这么早！不是说这个时候只有古埃及人才会纹身么！卧槽卧槽卧槽竟然还是这么酷炫狂霸拽的紫色！卧槽卧槽真的不是拿颜料涂上去的么！卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽还是真的是用针刺的谁干的这活儿啊简直就是勇士啊！等等不是说历代处女座都是真理的追求者么！卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽在脸上纹的是似乎是传说中冥界的植物真的没问题吗(#ﾟДﾟ)！你还一副神棍样！你这么厉害家里人知道么！！！  
大概是马尼戈特的滚滚槽意太过明显，伊洛卡斯也带着笑意对他点点头。

就在上面的处女宫内研究新菜谱的阿娜亚打了个喷嚏，不过她没怎么注意，只当是刚刚弄泼的面粉——对，没错，给伊洛卡斯纹纹身就是她！不服来战啊！  
——总算是继承了点祖先的艺术细胞了啊，阿娜亚哟。  
纹了左半边脸颊，小细节不下二十处，这个时候也只能夸你眼神好+技术高超+无师自通了_(∶3

温迪莱特扯了扯伊洛卡斯的披风：“伊洛卡斯你也是过来考核的吗？”  
“不。我是受你的监护人之托，暂时性代行对你的看护之责的。”成为处女座黄金圣斗士这整整六年的时间里伊洛卡斯除了最开始来到圣域后的短暂数天外一直都是闭着眼，倒也没有丝毫的不便。而如今，在LC的黄金面前，他却少见地睁开眼——那是一双美丽的眼睛，高贵的紫罗兰色双眸里没有丝毫感情。  
他看着LC的黄金们——不，或者可以说他只是看着一个人：“难得的我与斯科达也有着共同的想法，有一个男人……是你无论如何也不能接近的。”  
“谁啊？”温迪莱特一时半会儿没有反应过来，不过他顺着伊洛卡斯的目光，很快就明白了那个让伊洛卡斯和斯科达都如临大敌的人是谁——  
“哦，就是那个最狡猾的人类、连死神也不放过的科林斯的国王西绪福斯吧！”  
温迪莱特的话就像一把枪戳在希绪弗斯头上。此时的希绪弗斯简直都想COS呐喊了：喂喂你们怎么都看着他！他真的和死神塔纳托斯没有半点关系啊口胡！

小剧场：  
part 1：  
“啊……钓鱼啊……可是我只找到了一根长杆子怎么办。”——By：艾亚哥斯  
“唔……有了！拉达拉达！把你的头盔借我！我用星辰傀儡线把它绑在杆子上不就是钓鱼竿了吗！”——By：米诺斯  
“……”——By：被噎得说不出话的拉达曼提斯  
——怎么办她说的好有道理我竟无言以对→_→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺便伊洛卡斯脸上的纹身这个灵感是来源于我看了圣域传说电影之后，在高清版里面发现沙加的右眼眼皮和眼睛下面一点总共加起来有三个紫色的◆这样的图案


	36. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(肆)

“那个……我想这中间是不是有什么误会……”希绪弗斯干巴巴的辩解道。  
“不，所谓‘误会’，是诞生在虚假与谎言之下的产物。”伊洛卡斯又缓缓的闭上眼：“我从不借外因判断对错，只通内果评判事实。并且，刚刚我已经看得很清楚了，你那作为内在的灵魂，与那个男人并无差异。”  
“那个为了让自己远离死亡，使用缚神之索将还是孩童模样的‘死神’囚禁了百日，最终被罚在第二狱边无止境的劳作的男人，西绪福斯。”  
“曾经最狡猾的人类啊。”  
伊洛卡斯这连着三句话对于希绪弗斯来说，几乎是要一锤子把他敲碎，然后让人看看里面到底有什么。虽然他还一直有一句吐糟的话没有说——这名字又不是他想要叫的！这分明是他那个奇葩老爹给他取的！  
但是他好像连奇葩老爹的模样都忘了哦_(∶_  
不过伊洛卡斯并没有再理他，而是向温迪莱特征求意见：“既然我已来到这里，不如狮子座与处女座的考核同时进行，你看如何？”  
“好。”温迪莱特看得出来，伊洛卡斯是想这个时候把希绪弗斯的三观能拆一点就是一点。虽然他不清楚一向连自己的事其实都有点不太在乎的伊洛卡斯今天不知为何起了这等玩心，但是他也能明白伊洛卡斯的用意——雅典娜和冥界的关系好得很。所以他很干脆的答应了。  
而关于伊洛卡斯那一段话，温迪莱特多多少少能猜到他的真正意义。毕竟处女宫作为狮子宫的相邻宫殿，温迪莱特没事是回去串串门的。因此，虽然伊洛卡斯的话他大部分都听不懂，但是他一直探寻的东西温迪莱特还是明白的。  
那就是作为一切的本源的“轮回”。  
“如此便好。”伊洛卡斯点点头。他“看着”阿释密达：“在考教之前，我尚有疑问。”  
“前辈请直言。”  
“你是什么人？”伊洛卡斯突然问了个对于其他人来说没头没脑的问题。  
阿释密达简单的回答道：“我只是一名的探寻者。”  
“原来如此，那么，我就以这个招数来表达对于同为探寻者的敬意。”伊洛卡斯抬起右手，金紫色的小宇宙在手中汇聚，一幅画卷从他手心升起，他一把反手抓住画卷，浓厚的小宇宙随之灌输到画卷之中。随着画卷的展开，原本处于狮子宫内的众人发现周围的环境迅速改变，最终变成了另一番模样。  
“这是……”众人看着周围的场景就那样简单的变幻，除了不可思议，心中更多的是震惊。  
“这是我的领域，东次未央。”伊洛卡斯淡淡的说道：“以画为媒介，依我的意愿将指定人数带到此画所描绘的世界。”  
“也就是说，这里已经不是狮子宫了。”

#东次将，处女座的第三亮星#  
#未央，做词语的意思是“未尽”#  
#如果哪位玩异界豆腐时试过在等级低缺装备又没金币忘买药的情况下进入梦未央的话，他就会明白什么叫做抓狂——随随便便一个小怪就能坑死你#  
#所以总的来说伊洛卡斯你给这招起这个名字，怕是对这个招数的功能还有不满吧#

“既然这里不是狮子宫，那我就可以放开手去打了？”温迪莱特眼睛一亮。要知道作为两个拆迁办大队长联手教出来的黄金圣斗士，他无疑也有着拆迁办的本质。  
“不，这里并非虚假之处，而是真实存在的地方。”伊洛卡斯小心的将画收好，再塞回去：“这里是冥界的第二狱的边缘。”  
之前珀尔塞福和帕拉斯涅来的时候，是有给各黄金还有帕伽索斯和雅典娜准备点礼物的。尤其是珀尔塞福涅，毕竟她的丈夫是真•钱多得没处花。在听说了以自己为原型的处女座的伊洛卡斯的兴趣爱好是绘画搜集各种风景花鸟人物画后，她就直接给了伊洛卡斯整整一大箱，里面什么画都有，其中较多的都是记录着冥界的各种优美风景的_(∶_  
“冥界？！”虽然马尼戈特很想吐糟这个冥界怎么和说好的不一样，但是他更想吐糟的是难道说处女座能到处跑这个也算是渊源吗！还有那边那个留着妹妹头抱着琴坐在地狱三头犬身上穿着冥衣虽然长得像是埃及法老但是一看就是天兽星的冥斗士吧！！！他正往这边走啊！！就这么干站着真的没问题吗？！还是说这一次的考核是比“谁先干掉那个妹妹头”么！  
“无碍，我在周围布下了一层结界，他无法看见我们。”伊洛卡斯抖出了一个更为劲爆的消息：“并且，现在还没有你们那个时代的那名为圣战的战争，冥王也并没有要夺取大地的意愿。现在仅要担心的，不过是非法入境带来的小麻烦罢了。”  
……等等这和说好的不一样吧！  
除了阿释密达以外，其他LC黄金们的表情全都可以说得上是丰富多彩。  
然后他们就看着法拉奥看都没有看他们一眼，径直从他们身边走了过去。但是法拉奥在离他们不远的地方停下，从刻耳柏洛斯身上跳下来。就在他们以为暴.露的时候，法拉奥不知从哪里摸出一个哨子，用劲吹了两声之后，就开始给刻耳柏洛斯顺毛。  
没一会儿，一个巨大的黑色球状物从法拉奥前方的山崖上滚下，最后在法拉奥面前稳稳的停住，一个同样穿着冥衣的高大男子站起来：“比平常晚了些啊，法拉奥。”他的声音其实不是很大，但是伊洛卡斯用手在空中画了两下，便听得一清二楚。  
希绪弗斯皱着眉，虽然不明白为什么冥斗士一直都是一个名字一个样，但是这两个冥斗士他正好都认识——前一个是在星之魔宫的大门前，另一个是他听耶人跟他描述过的。  
“别这么说啊，史杜丹。”法拉奥依旧是不知从哪里摸出一叠文件递给史杜丹，脸上露出一个有点无奈的笑容：“虽说艾亚哥斯大人有对分流这一方面采取措施，但是这两天不知怎么回事，第二狱的工作量暴增……我觉得我都快要累成汪了。啊……真是羡慕刻耳柏洛斯啊，每天只用吃了睡睡了吃然后随便出去溜达几圈然后就继续吃了睡睡了吃的生活……”  
等等！这些冥斗士不是应该笑得一脸嚣张说什么“大地不过是哈迪斯大人的囊中之物”么？这一副战战兢兢工作还差点被加班累死的年轻白领模样是怎么回事！某吐糟专业户只觉得槽心。  
两人在进行了疑似任务交替后并没有直接离开，反而还同时扭头看向一边：  
“说起来你之前数过吗？有没有什么进步没？”  
“我倒是没数。但是听说艾亚哥斯大人走之前是有数过的——大概比上一次进步了22.23mm。”  
“噢？这算进步大的吧。”  
“毕竟是由哈迪斯陛下亲自施加的诅咒——啊，又滚下来了。”  
两人聊着聊着慢慢走远，而其他人则因为听得云里雾里，于是干脆顺着两人的目光看去——为啥他们也突然觉得伊洛卡斯并不是随意指责呢？  
在对于圣斗士来说不算远的一座山上，一个男人正沿着不算太陡峭的山路上往上推一块巨石。那块巨石对于圣斗士来说其实也不算多大的负担，最多就是山路路况糟糕了点，路程太长了点。  
不过这些都不是重点，重点是几个视力相对来说要好一些的黄金们看清了那个男人的脸——卧槽真的是和希绪弗斯一个样啊卧槽！  
希绪弗斯觉得这回自己是跳进黄河洗不清了——他本来就是会比较在意别人的看法的人——而且跳进黄河只会越洗越脏吧。哈斯加特拍拍他的肩膀，示意他别在意。  
“不知您为何带我们来到此处？”阿释密达虽然看不见，但是一如他在最开始就能认出天马一样，他也认得出那边的男人与希绪弗斯的相同。  
“你觉得，这个世界的基石是什么？”伊洛卡斯却反过来问他。  
“基石？”阿释密达愣了愣，倒不是他答不出来，而是不明白伊洛卡斯此时忽然提出这个问题的用意。  
“〖真实〗与〖虚假〗，〖存在〗与〖消亡〗，〖生〗与〖死〗，〖善〗与〖恶〗，〖希望〗与〖毁灭〗，〖爱〗与〖恨〗……种种相斥相孛的现象缠绕在一起，组成了这个世界存在的规则。”谈到了他所追求的事物，伊洛卡斯露出一抹意味深长的微笑：“而让这些规则缠绕在一起的，是〖轮回〗啊。”  
“日月星辰交替更变，生命周而复始，无外乎昭示着万物轮回。作为生命本源的灵魂自然也逃不脱这一定论。人死后灵魂进入冥界，依据生前的〖罪〗被判进不同的地狱，洗净在人世中所沾染的〖恶〗，再进入人世开始新的生命。然而命运女神的线不会重复，每一次所经历的也不会相同。一如最开始身上都仅有〖善〗的婴儿，会因为不同的经历，最终变成不同的人：上一世自私贪婪，这一世却变成了为了正义而挥拳的圣斗士，下一世便更不可得知了。”  
卧槽这段话信息量好大！常年被教导“冥界就是让人受苦”这个概念的LC黄金只觉得自己的三观整个都不好了，现在急需502强力胶补一下——怎么地狱就这么变成把人洗白白的地方了！  
“你又在追寻什么呢，阿释密达？”  
“真理。”  
“哦？被轮回所缠绕的真实与虚假，往往都是相伴而行。”不同于之前公式化的神秘式招牌微笑，伊洛卡斯这回是真的笑了：“原来如此，我明白了。你所追求的，亦会是我将寻得的。温迪莱特。”  
“伊洛卡斯你终于聊完啦！”温迪莱特眼睛亮晶晶的，还带着一丝雀跃：“那我是不是可以开打啦？”  
“嗯。”伊洛卡斯点头：“我会加固结界。”  
等等(#ﾟДﾟ)！就这么没了吗！你之前那么大个架势到底是为了什么啊！说好的打架呢！——By：马尼戈•专业吐糟•特  
“我不喜欢无意义的事物，也不会进行无理由的争斗。”伊洛卡斯淡淡的解释道。  
“那啥……你知道我在想什么？”马尼戈特小心翼翼的说道。  
“啊。不仅仅是刚刚的，就连你在白羊宫门口的心理活动我也听得一清二楚。你似乎是对我和我的同僚们有志气诸多不满啊。”伊洛卡斯又露出了公式化微笑。  
“啊……那个啊、哈哈——内心是稍微激动了点。”这回轮到马尼戈特干笑了。  
“雷古鲁斯？”温迪莱特咧嘴笑笑：“别客气——用上全力，一招决胜负吧！”  
“好！”被看上去比自己还小的人这么说，雷古鲁斯的自尊心和好胜心也就那么被点燃了。而一边刚刚还处于沮丧模式的希绪弗斯忽然觉得不对劲——用上全力的一招？！该不会是——！  
“黄道十二宫之绝啸！！！”  
“帝座的荣光！！！”

#五帝座一，狮子座排名第二的恒星#  
#因为“Regulus”就是轩辕十四，所以特意用了与轩辕十四相称的五帝座一√#

在LCss里面，所有人都说一个AE就能媲美宇宙大爆炸。但是实际轰的时候除了一个AE轰开了一扇门，两个AE拆了一座处女宫——好像没啥嘛＝＝  
当然这个时候我们只能说后代黄金们学艺不精，像斯科达在刚刚与赫墨尔克莱塔亚发明了AE之后就兴冲冲的弄了个单人版去和阿瑞斯单挑，然后完成了多年以来揍翻的梦想——顺便说一句，作为一名Archer【并不】，尤其还是射手座的黄金圣斗士，最基本的要求就是一心多用。  
但是黄道十二宫之绝啸就不一样了，最开始雷古鲁斯独自发明，干干脆脆的把LC都轰了个大洞的。虽说里面也有亚伦不是哈迪斯这一个大前提，但是威力也是不凡；而温迪莱特虽然年龄比雷古鲁斯还要小三岁，但是人家把狮子座圣衣搂着玩的时间不知道比雷古鲁斯长了多久，毕竟初代们妖孽一般的天资都在那里放着了。  
所以在两个大招即将碰撞之前，伊洛卡斯立马抽出另一幅画卷。  
待烟雾散尽之后，一个巨大的“T”形痕迹显露在众人眼里。在中间的交线处还有一个大坑，此坑深不见底。  
就在众人正为雷古鲁斯捏把汗时，温迪莱特的声音忽然从他们身后响起来。扭过头去看时，发现温迪莱特蹲在坐在地上的雷古鲁斯面前，一本正经的说道：“你很强，我认同你了。”  
“你也是！”雷古鲁斯挠挠头：“也要不是你把攻击方向转移了，还不知道会怎么样呢。”  
温迪莱特表情忽然变得很紧张：“伊洛卡斯！你说冥王会不会把账单寄到圣域来——咦，你换场地啦。”  
“嗯，这里是狮子座。”伊洛卡斯摊开一幅画有狮子座的星座图案的卷轴：“但是具体是哪一颗呢？哈哈，毕竟人肉眼所见的事物总与真实的模样相差太多。”  
“这有什么大不了的。”听说是自己的星座，两个自来熟的小家伙都挺兴奋，瞬间凑到一起去了。那一副人畜无害的模样，要不是亲眼所见，都不敢相信旁边那被破坏出来的痕迹是他俩干的。  
“伊洛卡斯，”温迪莱特忽然想起什么似的，跑到伊洛卡斯面前，指了指不远处的一个个头也挺大只的行星：“刚刚我把余波都对准了那个星星……会不会有事啊。”  
伊洛卡斯忽然诡异的拉长了音调：“那个啊~谁知道呢？”  
随着伊洛卡斯的话音落下，那个挺大只的行星在LC众黄金们目瞪口呆的眼神里那么“咔嚓咔嚓”的碎掉了，大小不一的巨石块们在空中漂浮了一会儿后，刷刷的朝一个方向飞走了。  
“……伊洛卡斯，我，我们还是回圣域吧。”

回到狮子宫后，温迪莱特在看到站在一边一身侍女长服饰的金发少女还有她手里抱着的一大袋东西后直接变了脸色。不过似乎天然呆到有点过头的少女并没有发现这一点，反而很高兴地招呼到：“伊洛卡斯，温迪莱特，你们处理完啦？”  
“阿娜亚，有什么事情么？”伊洛卡斯对着他家的青梅温柔的笑了笑。  
“啊……刚刚试着做了点点心，结果做多了。”阿娜亚讪讪的说道：“上去天秤宫看了看，但是夏哲他好像在闭关占卜，所以就下来看看了。”  
伊洛卡斯接过阿娜亚递来的纸袋，很随意的问道：“等了很久？”  
“没有啦，我也才刚刚下来的——啊，温蒂这是你的。”看着温迪莱特动作有点僵硬的接过纸袋，阿娜亚也丝毫没有察觉到不对，然后她看见了LC黄金们：“你们是……？”  
“客人。”伊洛卡斯已经拿着一个点心开始嚼，但是这丝毫不影响他说话时吐字清晰：“这回改做咸的了？”  
“嗯嗯。之前给斯科达时他听见是甜的好像就没有吃，所以这回试着换个口味。”阿娜亚走到LC黄金面前，露出了个对于现在倍受心灵创伤的他们而言足以算得上是至于治愈的微笑：“欢迎来到十二宫，客人们。如果不嫌弃的话，请试试我做的点心吧。”  
虽然说总觉得台词不对，但是他们都接过了纸袋：“谢谢。”  
“诸位客气了。”阿娜亚拎起裙子向众人行了一礼，然后就往处女宫的方向回去了。在经过伊洛卡斯身边时两人还互相吻了一下——卧槽吻了一下！这群单身汪们只觉得自己快被秀恩爱的这两个人闪瞎了——毕竟之前伯洛德和克莱塔亚接吻时他们就顾着震惊了。  
当然他们会如此诧异的原因还有一个：神棍居然也能和正常人谈一个正常的恋爱？！  
啊不对，不是说圣斗士要把身心都尽数奉献给雅典娜，是不能谈恋爱的吗！？要谈就放弃圣斗士的身份——哦对哦，这里是几千年前的神代，有没有这个规定还是个问题呢。  
某几个正准备化悲愤为食欲的时候，就听见阿斯普罗斯悲怆的喊道：“徳弗特洛斯！”扭头一看，就看见徳弗特洛斯昏倒在阿斯普罗斯怀里，手里还捏着半块点心。  
其实过程很简单，刚刚才醒过来的徳弗特洛斯被阿娜亚塞了一包点心之后，看见阿斯普罗斯手里也有一袋后，还没完全清醒过来的他就直接拿了一块点心啃了一口，结果……就这样了呗。  
迅速反应过来的LC黄金们怒视着伊洛卡斯。结果温迪莱特凉凉的说道：“你们别看伊洛卡斯，阿娜亚姐姐做的食物味道一向都比较……。伊洛卡斯手里那袋估计还会更……。为此他还专门发明了能剥夺五感的‘天舞宝轮’来着。”  
其他人听了之后，好奇点的都稍微的尝了一小口，瞬间脸色纷纷扭曲，看着伊洛卡斯的表情也都像是见了鬼——这是多么可怕的男人啊！竟然能面不改色的吃下这种用黑暗料理已经无法形容的东西！  
其实神色不变的还有一个阿释密达。他发现同事们也都使用一副见了鬼的模样看着他，他是这么说的：“这是差距的证明吧。能对轮回产生领悟的，怕是经历了无数次生死边缘吧。”  
果然神棍的世界常人懂不了→_→


	37. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(伍)

大概是因为在伊洛卡斯那里受到了太大的刺激，所以LC的黄金们在处女宫内根本停都没停，直接往上面的天秤宫进发。  
不过怎么记得之前谁说过来着？夏哲好像是在……占卜？童虎摸摸下巴，如果他没记错的话，这玩儿意好像是有点费神的。那这回天秤宫的考核会是什么？  
在他刚刚进入天秤宫时，一个如珠玉落盘般好听女声同时响起：“诸位来者，请止步！”  
一个身穿红色紧身轻甲的红发女子和一个身穿白色长袍的白发男子从阴影中走出来，两人都是典型的东方人的相貌。女子那一头朱红色长发束起，用一枚金色的长簪固定，一身轻甲将她的身体曲线完整的勾勒出来；男子的头发不像卡尔罗斯和赫墨尔那样属于银色，而是彻底的白色短发，耳边较长的头发被他用编成一根短辫，身上的长袍看着就挺……厚实。  
“为啥看着这俩人总觉得他们不该站在一块儿似的。”卡路狄亚嘴角抽了抽：“一个看上去嫌天热，一个看上去嫌天冷。”  
对，女子身上穿的都是精简版的轻甲，而男子身上穿的……最外层的一件长袍边缘还有一圈白色的毛茸茸的毛边_(∶_  
话说现在才八月份啊，还是在希腊啊，真的不热么→_→  
两人却根本没管卡路狄亚的吐糟，各自对童虎行了一个抱拳礼：  
“妾身陵光。”  
“在下监兵。”  
童虎不敢懈怠，连忙以同礼相回：“在下童虎。两位莫非是——”  
“我等是吾主的侍从。”陵光抿着嘴笑笑。  
“跑腿的。”监兵没表情的补了一句。  
“主人正有急事无法抽身，所以我等奉命前来招待作为客人的您。”  
“卜术。”  
“在此之前，请容妾身冒昧一问。”不知是不是什么传统，陵光在考核之前也问了个问题：“不知您来自何处？”  
虽然觉着奇怪，怎么有点像户口盘查似的，但是童虎还是回答道：“我来自庐山。”  
“庐山？那是个好地方呢。”陵光点点头，对着监兵：“标准符合，开始吧。”  
监兵“嗯”了一声，脚在地上轻跺，瞬间他面前的地砖都被冰覆盖。四缕寒气缓缓向上升起，在空中逐渐形成一个四方桌的模样。监兵打了个响指，原本是雾状的气，瞬间变成了精美绝伦的冰桌。  
“这是……冻气？！”卡路狄亚是绝对没想过冻气还能这么使，他看看监兵，再看看笛捷尔，还没说什么，笛捷尔果断的回绝道：“做不到。”  
“不就是做个刨冰吗别那么小气啦……”卡路狄亚哼哼两声。  
“种花家向来重视饮食。不论是结盟，抑或是其他，饮食也是其中的一大重点。”陵光说道：“然而，您不仅是这天秤宫的客人，也是这座十二宫的入侵者，所以对待您，自然不能用普通的食物招待。”  
监兵如法炮制，在桌子上弄出了一个冰做的香炉，然后往里面插/入六根黑色的香。  
陵光不知从哪里端出一盘糕点，放在桌上：“这六根并不是熏香，而是由千/年/玄/冰制成的。接下来我会以三昧真火燃烧此冰，每一根烧完的时间为十分钟，因此您有一个小时的时间将这盘点心吃完并且苏醒过来。”  
“……苏醒过来是什么意思。”童虎忽然想到了什么不好的东西。  
“听闻在您的时代，即使是冥王所附身的肉体都没能用冥王剑一招捅死您，那么这盘能让诸神闻之变色的食物，应该也无法让您进入冥府吧？”  
看着童虎刷的一下变了脸色，监兵淡淡的解释道：“处女宫出品。”  
瓦擦！初代们都是这么奇葩与可怕共存的人么！童虎的手颤抖着，伸向了那盘点心。  
一个小时后，史昂扛着脸色发青脚步虚浮的童虎走出了天秤宫：“我第一次发现你的生命力竟然这么强啊。”

接下来就是天蝎宫。卡路狄亚摸摸自己的胸/口——他第一次开始怀疑他的心脏的接受能力，就连之前在亚特兰蒂斯打架时他都没有怀疑过的来着_(∶_  
天蝎宫后的医疗所内，原本是亲自在教导学徒们如何应对各种外伤的安德弗亚忽然动作顿了顿。  
“安德弗亚大人，出了什么事么？”旁边的学徒A问道。  
“无妨。只是一些客人。”安德弗亚推了推前不久脸上赫墨尔以“既然装斯文学者就把装备配齐”为由塞给他的平光眼镜，整理了一下身上的医师袍，叫来了医师A：“你先代替我，我马上回来。”  
“是！”

卡路狄亚看着死寂般的天蝎宫，总觉得背后有些发寒。在直觉告诉他有人来了后，他不羁的笑了笑：“哈！总算是轮到本少了么！那么来好好的打一顿吧，前……！”他看见面无表情还带着眼镜的安德弗亚走出来后，没说完的话立马卡住了。  
卡路狄亚看看笛捷尔，再看看安德弗亚，总觉得自己是不是弄错了什么。为求安心，他把刚刚要说的话咽回去，换了一个开头：“那啥……您哪位？”  
安德弗亚这才注意到卡路狄亚，毕竟他之前都在一路开小差，琢磨着怎么快点把事情解决完——按他原本的时间表里，现在这个时间正是教导医疗所的新人们实践操作。要知道圣域向来从不缺伤员，基本上每个人都会一点最基本的包扎技能。但是这还不够，必须要有专业的医生来解决特发事件，比如伊德纳兹的暴走，比如斯科达的特殊火焰。所以医师的话自然是越多越好。  
但是现在突然冒出来的LC黄金们打乱了他的日程表——安德弗亚向来是个严谨的人。这就让他有点头疼了。因为据伊洛卡斯的实时转播来看，他的后辈虽说是把天蝎座的部分招数继承了，但是却有着一副跟赫墨尔一样好斗的脾气——他现在挺想看看命运女神们的脑回路的，毕竟像这样的人，是绝对无法负责医疗所的！  
但是在看见卡路狄亚后，他就把医疗所的继承问题暂时放到一边，因为他觉得医疗所什么的会有专业人士来继承的，但是面前这个后辈却是个稀有货。  
安德弗亚没有回答卡路狄亚，反而是直接走到他面前：“心脏病？”  
“啥？”卡路狄亚一头雾水。  
“先天性心脏病……瓣膜缺失？按照常理来说，你的心脏应该是没有办法承受小宇宙燃烧带来的高速血液循环的。”安德弗亚幽紫色的眼睛渐渐的变成了亮紫色，他借着小宇宙细细的看了看：“……原来如此，神之血啊。”  
“喂喂，我说啊，虽然不知道你是谁，但是本少可不是任你打量的菜市场的菜啊！”卡路狄亚是真•被安德弗亚的眼神看的背后发毛。  
但是安德弗亚根本不理他：“虽说神之血有这个作用，但是也会带来巨大的后遗症……不得不说用这个方法的人实在是有点愚蠢透顶。”  
“请您不要如此评价我的恩师！”笛捷尔向来是个尊师的好孩纸。  
——虽然他干掉了他的师父。  
虽然好像历代水瓶座不论是师傅徒弟总得死一个。  
“哦？那你就是水瓶座了。”要么说话时不看人要么只看一个人的安德弗亚这回才注意到笛捷尔——别吐糟他会不会被人偷袭到死，初代们的小宇宙可都是非常灵敏的，伊洛卡斯还干脆不看人呢——总而言之安德弗亚对笛捷尔的初印象不错，所以他对笛捷尔稍微的笑了笑，嘴角扬起幅度大概是1mm。  
然而就是这个微笑让LC的所有黄金们都误会了，他们都以为安德弗亚是水瓶座而不是天蝎座。至于为什么水瓶座不在水瓶宫而在天蝎宫这个问题他们也能自圆其说，哪一个初代是认真守宫了来着？  
——不过这可就真的误会初代们了，虽说不认真，但是他们也绝对没有轻松地把LC黄金们放过去对吧？而且啊，串宫这种事情也是绝对不会发生的，就好比赫墨尔现在正在水瓶宫弄冰雕呢——珀尔塞福涅给他的礼物是“对一次封印的豁免”，也就是说他现在已经恢复了巅峰时期的力量，还多了小宇宙这个大外挂√  
安德弗亚看出了LC黄金们的误解，但是他不想多解释什么。就在卡路狄亚纠结到底怎么考核时，安德弗亚对着他说道：“半个小时。”  
“啊？”  
“半个小时内治好你这漏洞百出还只会浪费你的生命力的心脏，之后你想去哪儿去哪。很好，你接受了我给你的这个机会。”安德弗亚没等卡路狄亚多说什么，直接一手刀砍昏了顺便灌了点麻醉药：“相信我作为医师的能力。”  
于是LC众黄金连尔康手都没来得及做，安德弗亚就已经拖着卡路狄亚消失了。  
“他……真的靠谱么？”和卡路狄亚最谈得来的马尼戈特嘴角抽了抽，说出了所有人的心声。  
结果在半个小时后，卡路狄亚还真的被两个也是穿着白大褂的人扛出来了。已经不会再有考核的哈斯加特立马接过卡路狄亚，其中一个就是医师A，他特意给LC黄金们解释了一下，卡路狄亚目前还在昏迷是因为麻药的效果，过一会儿应该就能醒了。

十二宫正上方的高空，一艘黑船停泊着。船舱内，还没有下去的艾亚哥斯拍拍埃尔哈特的肩膀：“多谢了。要不是你开着黑船一路飙过来，我们估计还会赶不回来。对了，潘多拉大人那里没问题吧？”  
“让我帮你们赶回圣域的就是潘多拉大人。”埃尔哈特摇摇头。他忽然想起一个问题：“那你要怎么下去？和伊德纳兹大人他们一样瞬移？这不像是你该会有的作风。”  
“知我者，埃尔哈特是也。”艾亚哥斯很是俏皮的眨眨眼，她拍拍拜奥雷特的肩膀：“我打算和拜奥雷特一起跳下去——毕竟他们现在都快要出天蝎宫了。”  
“……我去降低高度。”埃尔哈特表示好友喜欢玩刺激性项目还是不怎么带防护的这个爱好真的要不得。

“前面就是射手宫了。”不知算不算是在给自己的心脏来点安慰，希绪弗斯喃喃地说道。  
然后他就觉察到头顶上有什么巨大的东西正在落下，一抬头，就看见一个巨大的黑色船底。他刚想提醒站在射手宫门口的那两个杂役，一道金色的火焰就直直的降落到射手宫门口。  
虽说火焰中的两个小宇宙他都不认识，但是，黑色的船，金色的火焰，结合在一起，无疑就是一个他最不愿意回忆的人——冥王军三巨头之一，天雄星迦楼罗的艾亚哥斯！  
果真如他所料，虽然金色的火焰一直都在台阶上燃烧，但是里面的两个人的身影却都渐渐的显露出来。  
即使是冥衣的款式有了很大的变化，但是希绪弗斯仍然认得出来，一个绝对是艾亚哥斯无疑，另一个，应该就是曾经与雷古鲁斯战斗过的天孤星贝希莫斯的拜奥雷特！  
“冥斗士为什么会出现在十二宫……”希绪弗斯咬咬牙，在他的大脑里面已经自动高速上演了三十多个小剧场。然后，他就听见杂役A和杂役B十分高兴的说道：“艾亚哥斯大人！还有拜奥雷特大人！两位终于回来了！”  
等等！这是什么情况！是他拿错了剧本还是那俩个杂役拿错了剧本啊喂！  
然后希绪弗斯看见在他的印象里一直都是性格异常凶恶、为人高傲到不可一世、目空一切、把自己的部下当奴隶使、恨不得向全世界宣布天空是他一个人的领域、在黑船被击毁后站在大地上性格更加糟糕的——艾亚哥斯“嗯”了一声，声音十分平静的问道：“就你们两个？兄长呢？”  
“是！斯科达大人在刚刚被教皇大人召去了教皇厅，临走之前吩咐我们看好射手宫……”小兵A声音越说越小，然后杂役B一把接过话题：“还好您和拜奥雷特大人及时回来了！不然——”  
“我知道了，不用说了。”艾亚哥斯挥手制止了那两个杂役的话。虽然头盔将她的刘海向下压得遮住了眼睛，但是看得出来她现在挺无语的：“大概是兄长又对你们提出了什么过分的要求吧。”  
——这到底是什么情况？？到底是谁拿错了剧本啊！！！就连之前被伊洛卡斯狠狠地刷三观时希绪弗斯都没现在觉得三观破裂：这家伙无疑是冥斗士吧！为什么还能和圣域的人如此和睦交谈？？还有他的兄长是谁啊？！……等等该不会是初代射手座吧！觉得自己整个人都不好了的希绪弗斯默默的捂住了胃。  
看着已经准备开打的艾亚哥斯，站着比艾亚哥斯的头盔上那俩只角都高一截的拜奥雷特拍拍她的肩膀：“艾亚哥斯，后面。”  
“哦，对了。”艾亚哥斯一副这才想起什么重要事情的模样，扭头对着小兵AB：“你们先退下吧，别被波及了……还有记得把射手宫的门关上。”  
“是！”两个杂役迅速的领旨跑路了。  
而希绪弗斯越发的觉得不对劲，他现在只觉得是自己打开方式不对——之前在嘉米尔战斗的时候，艾亚哥斯还是一副“部下随我杀”的模样。  
面对着太多的疑点，希绪弗斯只得先把这些放在一边，扬声问道：“你在这十二宫到底想干什么！艾亚哥斯！”  
“我不记得我认识你，但你看起来认识‘我’。”艾亚哥斯一挑眉：“至于干什么……兄长现在不在射手宫，那么自然由我来代他看管。有什么问题么？来自十八世纪的圣斗士，同时也是欺神者的转世——希绪弗斯。”  
“——有点难以想象，神话时代的你居然是这个样子。”希绪弗斯忽然有了一种莫名的……无力感？  
“拜奥雷特，雅典娜殿下说过临时转职成冥斗士就会被剥夺原先的身份么？”艾亚哥斯觉着这个问题得确定一下。  
拜奥雷特还没有说什么，一根金红色的羽毛从空中飘落，艾亚哥斯连忙伸手接住。在接触到艾亚哥斯的火焰后，羽毛瞬间变成了斯科达的模样：“你放心打，雅典娜殿下没说过这种话。”  
在看见斯科达的模样后，希绪弗斯只觉得自己大概是要失意体前曲了——毕竟斯科达和艾亚哥斯两人是同父异母的兄妹，用人类的观点来看，模样相似也很正常。  
在斯科达的身影消失后，艾亚哥斯扬眉道：“听见了么，希绪弗斯。这样一来，你与我的战斗将是必然。”  
不不不，我们之前其实已经打过了的。觉着各种不对的希绪弗斯表示他现在真的只想吐糟。  
而一边的耶人捅了捅雷古鲁斯：“雷古鲁斯，你有没有觉得……那边的拜奥雷特，怎么比艾亚哥斯还高了？”  
“对哦。”同样也是见识过LC时期的艾亚哥斯的嚣张劲的雷古鲁斯点点头：“不过……一个女人是怎么那么高的？都快有哈斯加特那么高了。”  
“拜奥雷特！冷静！别听那边那两个人的胡话！”  
“不……我现在很冷静……艾亚哥斯你让一让，我去把那两个连性别都分不清楚的臭小鬼揍一顿就好！”  
希绪弗斯只觉得自己胃更疼了——现在连性格都完全变了！之前的那个是高傲的天空之王，这边是正在劝架的和事佬啊！  
等等。希绪弗斯看着执意想要揍耶人和雷古鲁斯一顿的拜奥雷特，和正在劝架的艾亚哥斯，心里忽然出现了一个不好的想法……  
“怎么，性别这种事情有那么值得在意的吗？”艾亚哥斯咧嘴笑了笑：“还是说你们这群人都白长了双眼睛？两脚的猿猴或许都比你们更加聪慧？”  
卧槽原来是迦楼罗女王啊！一群神兽草泥马瞬间在所有人心里奔驰而过。  
尤其是还和LC•性别男•艾亚哥斯玩了个穿胸的希绪弗斯，他只觉得他的表情现在一定很丰富。  
“作为黑暗的化身，我等自诞生便有着无尽的生命，凤凰一族亦是如此，不，甚至可以被称为不死不灭。而我虽然目前还没那么大个年岁，但是五六千年的时光对我而言绝不是难事。对于有着神族血脉的拜奥雷特亦是如此。”看着底下片刻的混乱，艾亚哥斯如此往混乱的火上加了瓢油：  
“虽然不知道你认识的那个究竟是否与我为同一人，但是在开始之前，还是有句话要跟你说清楚的。”  
“——你若胆敢把射手宫弄脏，即使是你们所有人的鲜血，也无法洗净！”


	38. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(陆)

随着艾亚哥斯话音落下，她身边的金色火焰迅速向上升腾着，突如其来的高温让LC黄金们连忙在身边加了一层小宇宙防护——之前希绪弗斯在有黄金圣衣的情况下都够呛，况且这位艾亚哥斯似乎与那并非同一人，她的火焰要更加凶猛，更加难以防御。  
艾亚哥斯打了个响指，拜奥雷特身上的冥衣立即被一层火焰包裹住，但是却似乎毫无影响——三巨头的冥衣和天孤星还有天暴星的冥衣都是加了料的，连手指都被保护得严严实实。并且由于地狱的环境较为恶劣，所有的冥衣都有抗风抗寒抗高温等各种基础属性，实为杀人越货、呸，打架群殴必备  
“拜奥雷特是我的挚友，搭档，我的羽翼。我们是一体。”艾亚哥斯就这么一边简简单单的说着对外人而言极度容易被想歪的话，一边给拜奥雷特加上各种增加攻击防御速度暴击等等一系列增幅效果还有一堆针对敌方的诅咒法术：“不过，我也准许你们两人出战，以示公平。”  
——于是雷古鲁斯又获得了一次互殴的机会。  
不过艾亚哥斯的字典里还没有开始打架时还要跟敌人通报一声这一条，所以在希绪弗斯还不知道怎么才能算通过时，漫天的焰矢已经从天而降，拜奥雷特也一个猛冲，对着雷古鲁斯毫不犹豫的出拳。  
虽然没有射手座圣衣，但这并不代表希绪弗斯无法开弓搭箭。希绪弗斯立即用小宇宙凝成箭矢的模样，对准了那片密密麻麻的箭雨。  
看着希绪弗斯似乎是打算用小宇宙打散自己的火焰，艾亚哥斯嘴角勾起一抹弧度：“战略是好的，可是，知识层面似乎还不太够啊。”  
“——你们不是来自后世吗？难道不知道，我等被误称为「血族」的黑夜化身的最基础，就是〖吸血〗啊。”

如果希绪弗斯是出生在二十一世纪并常年纵横在各类游戏中的青年，他就一定会知道，在大多数分种族的游戏里面，对于吸血鬼——也就是血族，一般都有一个天赋技能，〖吸血〗。不同游戏的细节设定不一样，但基本大概都是吸取敌方的力量从而转换为自己的力量，不论是恢复还是什么。就好比LC时代的埃尔哈特用过的一样。  
可惜希绪弗斯不是。阿斯普罗斯在那次完成任务之后也没有跟希绪弗斯谈及这一点。  
所以，本来是打算使用相同力量击散焰矢的希绪弗斯，就在这一点上吃了亏。  
两相碰撞之后，焰矢确实稍有减弱，但是之后又烧的更旺，大有连着LC黄金们一起全部都烧掉的架势。希绪弗斯连忙变招：“圣辰闪耀脉冲！”  
“嗯……金色的拳压啊。”艾亚哥斯点点头，看着希绪弗斯临时应变，算是对他的实力稍稍的认可了：“不过你要是以为这就完了，那可就错了。”  
没完？希绪弗斯愣了愣，这难道不是曾见过的因陀罗之天極洗礼……？  
然而突然出现在他脚下的巨大金色法阵让他连反应的时间都没有，直接被冲天的金色火柱吞没。  
“你用的那些招数，确实像是兄长创造的。不过，没办法使用火焰的你自然是无法继承兄长的大部分绝技。就好比这招。”艾亚哥斯的眼中，一丝金色的火焰忽闪即灭：“但是由于这里是十二宫，所以这招的威力根本不及原版的百分之一。你要是连这都无法抵御，也活该被变成焦炭。”  
她顿了顿：“……我收回前言，你还是挺能打的。”  
希绪弗斯不知何时出现在艾亚哥斯身后，保持着拉弓的姿势，小宇宙凝成的箭头对着艾亚哥斯：“啊，虽然有些变化，但毕竟我曾经见过这个招数啊。”  
“曾经？”艾亚哥斯缓缓地扭过头看着希绪弗斯，不同于希绪弗斯熟知的那一惯嚣张的笑容，艾亚哥斯现在的表情更多算得上是轻蔑：“你的意思是……你很了解我？”  
“不，汝不了解吾。汝所知的那个，最多算是仅与吾有着相同名号的不同人！”艾亚哥斯的身影忽然变成燃烧的火焰，无数的火蝠尖叫着扑向希绪弗斯，而这些火蝠，只会越打越多！  
等希绪弗斯摆脱了这些火蝠的纠缠，他的身上已经多了许许多多的烧伤的痕迹。  
那些火蝠在空中汇聚，又变成了艾亚哥斯的模样：“汝连吾的姓氏都不得知，又如何得知吾所拥有的力量、吾所敬仰的荣耀？”  
“拜奥雷特，退阵。”艾亚哥斯叫停了正在和雷古鲁斯单纯的拼力量从而把对方压着打的拜奥雷特：“吾要和这个男人一招定胜负。”  
“好。”拜奥雷特反手一拧，把雷古鲁斯甩到一边，走到一边站定。留下呲牙咧嘴揉着头纠结着“不应该”的雷古鲁斯。  
——“Dark Pavilion【黑暗之閣】！”  
随着艾亚哥斯的话音落下，希绪弗斯身边的金色火焰变成黑色的雾状物，瞬间将他包裹在内，最终变成一个大约两人高的黑色立方体。而这个黑色的立方体周围的物体，正在一点一点的变成碎末，最后消失。  
“用人类的知识来说，黑暗之閣内的温度约有两千万摄氏度，是太阳中心的温度。”艾亚哥斯又恢复了最开始的平淡语气：“如果你能破解这一招，就让你们全员通过。”  
过了一会儿，黑閣内也没有什么动静。就在所有人心都提到了嗓子眼时，黑閣内忽然响起了细微的“咔咔”声，漆黑的面上出现了细小的金色裂纹，最终全部碎裂，又再度化成无形而飘渺的雾。  
希绪弗斯虽然一身严重的烧伤，但是他眼神仍然坚定，直视着艾亚哥斯：“即使我不被你们看好……被你们嘲笑……但是为了我们那个时代，为了雅典娜大人，我会拼上全力去战斗！艾亚哥斯，你还有什么招数，尽管来吧！”  
艾亚哥斯没再说话，但是她实际上是在——  
【艾亚哥斯，就这样算了吧，反正又不是真的不打算让他们过去。况且你要是再接着弄下去，射手宫估计就真变成这样了。】  
【知道啦，墨菲尼斯大姐，我也不是那种没什么分寸的。】  
艾亚哥斯抬起手，就在希绪弗斯以为对方准备继续出招时，谁知艾亚哥斯只是打了个响指，周围破破烂烂的阶梯连着希绪弗斯身上的伤都变成了雾气，还有她自己的身影，都消失了。  
“这是……！”希绪弗斯是在不明白艾亚哥斯葫芦里卖的是什么药。  
“刚刚那个是我的一个结界，它的效果是〖幻觉〗。不过这个幻觉对于身处结界的你们来说，所有的经历都会是真实的。当然结界撤销后，效果是否残留就由我决定了。”艾亚哥斯和拜奥雷特站在最开始的位置：“在一开始见到我的那一瞬间，你们就已经进入了我的结界了。”  
看着希绪弗斯瞬间纠结了的脸，艾亚哥斯摆摆手：“也就是说，刚刚那些都是假的，只是为了试炼而已。”  
“诶？”希绪弗斯愣了愣：“那么……”  
“嗯，算你通过了。”艾亚哥斯点头：“所以，你那一直瞪着的见了鬼的眼神，现在应该可以收起来了吧。”  
“呃……抱歉。”一直潜意识觉得冥斗士都没一个好货的希绪弗斯在胃疼好了之后又觉得牙疼——那边的拜奥雷特是真的想干掉他吧！  
“至于你们那个时代的圣战……我没有发言权。”艾亚哥斯借着头盔的阴影隐秘的抽抽嘴角：“说来也奇怪，冥王的兴趣爱好不是盆栽和环境绿化么，怎么会想着要跟雅典娜殿下开战打到数千年的不死不休呢？”  
“冥王？雅典娜殿下？”希绪弗斯这才注意到艾亚哥斯用词的不对之处。  
“有问题么。”艾亚哥斯一挑眉：“我和拜奥雷特原本就是黄金圣斗士的候补，不过拜奥雷特是划分到狮子宫、我是在射手宫。我们在不久前才去冥界做的兼职。之前你们通过了狮子宫，兄长又被叫去了教皇厅。所以拜奥雷特跟我一起来了射手宫——不然你们怎么可能还在这儿好好站着？”  
“等等，兼职！？”  
“又有什么问题么？”艾亚哥斯有点不明白希绪弗斯怎么突然问题这么多，但是她还是很有耐心的解释了：“之前冥后殿下因为冥界人手不够，特意来找雅典娜殿下借几个短期合同工……怎么了？”  
“不，没事。”希绪弗斯觉得他绝对是一开始的打开方式就不对！  
“哦，对了。刚刚库克尔大人传话过来，他之前和兄长一起被叫到教皇厅去了，也就是说现在摩羯宫里没人，那边那个叫爱尔熙德的摩羯座可以直接过去——女神殿前方有一个很大的演武场，你们到那里去打。”艾亚哥斯忽然笑得有点诡异：“但这射手宫兄长是不论如何也不允许有人通过的——我直接送你们一程吧。”  
“迦楼罗振翅！！！”

水瓶宫内。  
赫墨尔一身不知由何材质制成的黑色皮甲，斜倚在他曾经的王座上，一旁的架子上放着他用反叛者的尾骨铸成的剑，面前的桌子上随意的摆放着各式的宝石——这些都是他曾经的财富，不过曾在战争中遗失了。  
当然，重新夺回力量的他，又再度将这些属于他的财宝拿回！  
虽说还要做一件事情，才能尽数洗净曾经的侮辱，但是他不急，因为他发现了更有意思的东西。而龙王——从来不缺少时间。  
赫墨尔兴致缺缺地拨弄着面前装在一个紫檀木箱子里的细小宝石：“拉达曼提斯，你说，怎么才能快点弄完这个根本就是浪费时间的考核？”  
“您尽兴即可，吾王。”拉达曼提斯一身不知何材质的黑色铠甲，单膝跪在赫墨尔的侧面。  
“唔。”赫墨尔挥挥手，示意拉达曼提斯起来：“你还是穿冥衣吧，那个造型要好看点。”  
“是。”拉达曼提斯微微低头，动作利落的站起。  
“啊，来了。”赫墨尔直起身，换了个动作靠在椅背上，随手抓起一些白宝石，倾撒在地上：“来者是客，这些小东西……不成敬意。”  
在这些白宝石接触到被冰覆盖的地面的那一瞬间，纷纷化为了巨大的野兽——鹰、虎、狮、象、蟒……  
它们静且无声的从赫墨尔的王座前，在这座充满耀眼的极光的水瓶宫内，向将被“客人”踏入的门口奔驰而去！

“这是……水瓶宫？！”算得上是被摔醒的卡路狄亚一睁眼，就看见了外表被白色坚冰覆盖，如同一座白色城堡的水瓶宫。他砸砸嘴：“总觉得不会那么轻易就让我们过去啊。”  
笛捷尔没说话，看着深邃不可看清的水瓶宫，径直走进去。  
结果一进水瓶宫——“！我的眼睛！”卡路狄亚一时没注意，眼睛被耀眼的白光晃了个正着。其他人也没好到哪里去，正在采取紧急措施补救——谁能想到在外面看着漆黑一片的水瓶宫里面却是一片晃瞎眼的白光！？  
但是对之前曾经被克雷托斯抽着玩过的笛捷尔来说，这种光线算是有一些抵御能力了。因此他较快的就恢复了常态。  
而他在适应之后看见的，不是水瓶宫内的立柱，而是悄无声息接踵而来的白色军队！  
由于数量太多，冰之环可能不一定有效，所以笛捷尔直接使用了大招：  
“曙光女神之宽恕！”  
曙光派的冻气都有一个明显的特点，与使用者的心境有关。使用者心越平静，冻气的威力就越高。好比LC圣战时期，误认为好友被杀而愤怒的笛捷尔的大招被潘多拉吐糟为“凉爽的风”，在最后冷静一下后却连着整个亚特兰蒂斯都直接冻住了——两个极端。  
因此目前现在还很冷静的笛捷尔使用此招时威力还是很可观的，数十头巨兽都被封在了坚硬的冰内。  
坐在水瓶宫内正中间的赫墨尔可以说是把水瓶宫内的一切都看得一清二楚，就算周围都被耀眼的极光覆盖——这是也他所统领的，他的光辉。他低声念道：“吾给予吾之财宝生命，他们将在吾之领域纵横，冰之精灵啊。”  
然后就在笛捷尔以为算是可以暂时过了一关时，那些巨兽直接从冰内奔驰而出，甚至吸取了周围的冰后体型甚至更加庞大！  
“冻气……不管用？！”看着曾经百试不爽的冻气反而成为了敌方的助力，笛捷尔紧急陷入了思索——就算是冰之斗士之间互殴各自的冻气都是有效的，根本无法完全免疫对手的冻气。  
不过他并不是一个人，旁边的卡路狄亚很干脆的就出手了。不得不说安德弗亚给他换的这个引擎——治好后的心脏，输出更加给力，再加上他突发奇想，把小宇宙燃烧产生的热量全部灌输到招数当中。不知是否是碰巧，卡路狄亚有些攻击直接打到作为核心的白宝石，在白宝石碎掉的那一瞬间，那些巨兽也随之崩解；另外一些也基本被划了个七零八落，碎裂，然后崩塌。  
“既然刚刚在天蝎宫的是水瓶座的前辈，那这个就交给我吧。”卡路狄亚往前走了两步，露出了即将因为开战而兴奋的表情：“不过……看来这位呆在水瓶宫的前辈不是什么光明正大的人啊。”

赫墨尔冷眼看着卡路狄亚——虽然LC黄金们由于极光而看不见他：“一个礼物？”  
然后他就那么掀翻了面前的木箱，白宝石如雨般撒落在地面，变成了白色的军队：骑兵、步兵、弓箭兵……  
“那么我也会以礼物回敬。”赫墨尔同时向下倾倒杯中的红酒。酒水在空中下落的速度逐渐变缓，最终如同被倒进模具一般在半空中凝住、成形——一头红龙。  
红龙仅仅只在空中僵了一瞬，眨眼间它的身体迅速膨大，长啸着飞向敌人所在。赫墨尔重新给自己倒了一杯酒：“希望这些礼物会让你们感到愉快，诸位来客。”

“喂喂……我说啊，这些东西也未免太多了点吧！”卡路狄亚有点头皮发麻的看着前面密密麻麻的白色军队。虽说这些对他来说不是重点，但是要是真的是无穷无尽打不完，那还真会有些头疼。而且啊，后面还有头龙啊！哇哦！龙啊！先不提这玩儿意竟然在这里有，单是这东西看起来竟然是能被驯服的？光想想就觉得可怕啊。  
——不过这位后辈请放心，他要是再把这些都拆了，被迫贫穷潦倒了很长一段时间、现已经多少对外变得非常抠门的赫墨尔绝对会亲自上阵让他被来个“1600连击”。  
毕竟他有钱也不是这么花的，还不如拿去做给斯科达作魔法基体呢。  
但卡路狄亚怎么会是在意这种事情的人，打架打个痛快就成咯。  
在不算长的时间内，白色的“尸骸”躺了一地——当然卡路狄亚现在就明白了强行功率开启过大的副作用。毕竟那些也不是由普通的冰块组成的，而是能够通过肢体接触吸收小宇宙的。  
所以卡路狄亚在跟那头红龙就差玩贴身肉搏时，他忽然觉得自己的小宇宙在以一个不缓不慢的速度流失——不能再拖了。他“嘁”了一声，毫不犹豫的使用了自己最强的招数：“猩红毒针•炽流！”

“怎么？”赫墨尔看着突然向前迈出一步的拉达曼提斯：“你认真了。你想杀了他？”  
拉达曼提斯没有看向赫墨尔：“……我将引领他前往您的王座。”  
赫墨尔点点头：“去吧。但是别忘了雅典娜殿下的嘱托，留口气。”  
“是。”

“怎么有种童话故事里面王子救公主的感觉。”吐糟帝•马尼戈特嘴又停不住了：“刚刚连龙这种东西都冒出来了。虽然不是很大一只。”  
“哈？那你还想要多大只的？”卡路狄亚嘴也不停：“还王子救公主……你从哪里听来的故事啊。那王子是谁，你？公主呢？”说着还朝雅柏菲卡那边挤挤眼。  
“去你的。”马尼戈特一把拍掉损友的手：“爱变插花就自己去。但是刚才那只不算是龙吧，怎么看都觉得那威力像是……蜥蜴？”  
“啊，确实。”卡路狄亚想起了一个人，一个他仅想一想就觉得热血沸腾的人！  
不过他还没来得及发表什么“那是一个虽然是个很死板但是是个可以让我痛痛快快燃烧生命”之类的战后感言，一个他从没听过的声音在他周围响起：“既然你曾经见过‘我’，那么我也不必多言。”  
“翔翼轰鸣！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lc山羊座为什么会叫“爱尔熙德”而不是“艾尔希德”。因为最开始的汉化版本是叫这个。
> 
> 在看了白羊座第三话的预告，整个人都有点不好了→_→  
没想到SDM和车田下的竟然是这么大一盘棋＝＝  
我觉得我收到了惊吓。  
然后现在陷入了“祖父驳论”里面出不来了_(∶_  
不过想想是可以用平行世界来解释的，那么既然有那么多平行世界，也应该不会介意我再玩坏一个吧？


	39. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(柒)

初代黄金们个个都是妖孽般的存在，他们的徒弟差不多也都是些小妖孽。因此拉达曼提斯这一招，就算卡路狄亚见过，威力也不是能够相提并论。再说了，这是最原版，后世的那个，最多算是压缩版。  
所以卡路狄亚即使做好了准备，也就那么直接飞了出去。  
“这里是水瓶宫，吾王赫墨尔的领域。”拉达曼提斯丝毫没有在意LC众人各种诡异的眼神：“即使你是安德弗亚大人的后辈，也不容许在这里放肆。”  
“噗、咳咳。”卡路狄亚迅速翻身站起：“喂喂，你先弄清楚！之前在天蝎宫的不就是赫——”  
“你似乎有很多的误会，后世的圣斗士。”之前那一招只是为了让卡路狄亚安分点，拉达曼提斯其实还是很有耐心充当解说员的：“吾王从不曾离开过水瓶宫。其他诸位大人也并未做出互换宫殿的状况。”  
“啥？”卡路狄亚表情瞬间变成了“？？？”。  
“你们在天蝎宫遇见的，正是安德弗亚大人。”拉达曼提斯看着LC黄金们尤其是卡路狄亚，表情瞬间扭曲。他有些不解的歪歪头：“安德弗亚大人不曾提起么？”  
末了，他似乎是想起什么似的：“是了，安德弗亚大人向来不喜浪费时间。”  
“也就是说……”卡路狄亚嘴角使劲抽了一下：“天蝎宫的那个……是初代天蝎座的黄金圣斗士安德弗亚？”  
“有什么问题么。”拉达曼提斯对于卡路狄亚一脸纠结的表情有点不解。相反，他更想知道，为什么天蝎座和水瓶座的技能传了下去，但是继承人的性格却是完全调换了。  
卡路狄亚还想说什么，但是被笛捷尔拦了下去：“也就是说，现在在水瓶宫内的，是初代水瓶座赫墨尔？”  
“即是吾王，我等龙族世界掌管极光与冰川的王。”拉达曼提斯觉得自己的解说工作任重道远——他以为笛捷尔他们是在意那些巨兽：“你们应曾见过监兵神君，那么便应知冰不止可以单纯的攻击，也可给予形态、生命。”  
“喂喂……一个冥斗士就别那么认真的在这里玩科普啊，还来什么‘吾王’……嘁，一副跟对什么‘战士的荣耀’认真的模样。”卡路狄亚的指甲一点一点伸长、变红：“还是说，你和那边射手宫的艾亚哥斯还有拜奥雷特一样，都只是去冥界打工的？”  
拉达曼提斯这回没打算给卡路狄亚什么先下手为强之类的机会，直接一手掐着他的脖子摁在墙上：“我先是吾王的战士，其次是雅典娜殿下的圣斗士，再是冥斗士。一如吾王先作为吾族的第三亲王，再作为水瓶座的黄金圣斗士一样。”  
“啧，作为圣斗士却还奉行什么单另从属……你们的教皇不管管你们吗。”卡路狄亚即使动不了手，也不会停下损人的嘴。  
“帕伽索斯大人？”拉达曼提斯还真的认真的想了想：“那些白银圣斗士或是青铜圣斗士前来圣域的动机我并不清楚，但是我可以明确的告诉你，十三位黄金圣斗士大人聚集在圣域的原因不是因为信仰，也不是正义，更不是你们口里的‘大地的爱与和平’。而是因为雅典娜殿下与教皇大人有着足够的力量、有着能够庇佑圣域的力量、有着能够让我们低头俯首的力量！所以我们从各处前来，作为雅典娜殿下的圣斗士，以对待君主的方式向她效力。”  
“简直就是荒谬！”哈斯加特完全忍不住了，双手环胸：“不为正义与和平战斗，而是因为力量？！你们究竟把那些需要我们的普通人放在何处？！既然你这么崇尚力量，那么就让我来试试你的能耐吧！”  
“巨型号角！！！”  
说到底，哈斯加特也不过是不赞同拉达曼提斯的说法，并没有打算以命相博。再加上，墨菲尼斯最开始可是说过很可怕的话，所以他并没有使出更加给力的“泰坦新星”。  
就在他刚刚准备出招时，在所有人都未发觉的情况下，一个收敛了气息的黑影轻飘飘的出现在他的侧面。黑影的体型对比哈斯加特来说，简直算得上纤瘦。哈斯加特的拳速被称为“圣斗士中出拳最快”，再加上招数已经快要发出，并且他从小宇宙的第一观感认为来者无法阻拦，因此哈斯加特并未有多提防——如果算上他把黑影也纳入攻击范围后。  
结果，就是这个在他眼里“轻飘飘”的黑影，不仅十分轻松的闪过了他的攻击，在他的“巨型号角”即将攻到拉达曼提斯时，一双在他眼里跟拜奥雷特那样可以一同被吐糟为“纤细的手臂”按上他的肩膀，两下将哈斯加特的四肢关节全部卸掉顺便踹出了水瓶宫。  
“之前也就算了，现在连我的宫殿都不放过么？哈哈，除了斯科达外，你还是我第一个见到那么有胆子的人。”恢复正常形态•摆脱少年模样•大于190cm•等人时耐心值还没伊德纳兹高•赫墨尔拍拍手上不存在的灰：“拉达曼提斯，你太慢了。”  
“十分抱歉。”拉达曼提斯一把扔掉卡路狄亚，立正站好。  
……等等！不是历代水瓶座都走的是优雅超自然元素路线的吗！面前这个为毛是个能够轻松踹飞哈斯加特的筋力power系啊！这不科学！卡路狄亚捂着脖子心里奔过草泥马。  
“大惊小怪什么，对于我等龙族来说，尔等人类力量就和蚂蚁差不多。更何况依圣斗士的标准，我已经达到了第九感。”赫墨尔眼睛上的银色伪装消失，露出原本的亮金色，强大的压迫力让人完全不敢直视：“普通人需要‘我们’？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我等何时是为了人类而聚集在此的！不过是些被雅典娜殿下赐予了灵魂的造物，渴求着我等的庇护！别弄错了顺序了！是他们，在祈求吾等！”  
不知是因为赫墨尔的话，还是因为他那傲慢的神色，LC黄金大部分都觉得多少有些不快。而笛捷尔注意到了重点：“龙？”  
“有什么好奇怪的吗，我的同僚们都少有人类血统。即使是有，也都是出类拔萃的存在。”赫墨尔不屑的哼了一声：“看来，随着人类的发展，我等的位置已经完全被颠倒了啊。不过也是应当，随着时代的变化，多少都该有些改变。这点即使是身为世界支柱的吾等也无法避免。”  
笛捷尔瞬间语塞。他曾在书上读过，龙的寿命几近无限，也很难杀死，即使杀死了肉体，没有杀死灵魂，身为贵族的龙在沉睡之后亦会在度醒来。龙是被死亡与睡眠眷顾的种族，人类无法完全杀死他们，即使是神。幸而在十八世纪大部分龙都在沉睡。刚刚拉达曼提斯也曾提过赫墨尔是“王”，那么从神话时代活到他们所处的十八世纪也不会有问题。虽然，在史书上的记载……  
“笛捷尔？你跟我过来。”读心术这种东西对于赫墨尔来说简直就是小case：“拉达曼提斯，别让那些家伙弄脏了我的宫殿；三分钟后把哈斯加特拖进来。要是他们继续吵闹，就全部丢到双鱼宫后花园里当伊德纳兹那些宠（孩）物（子）们的肥料。钥匙直接找……”  
“是。以及，我有钥匙。”拉达曼提斯点头应下。  
赫墨尔“嗯”了一声：“加把劲。”  
为毛总觉得他们这是在对暗号啊。  
或者说是加把劲弄死他们？  
——骚年哟，这回是你们真的想多了_(∶_

赫墨尔带着笛捷尔在水瓶宫内七绕八绕，就在笛捷尔发现自己对水瓶宫的了解都不够多时，赫墨尔已经把他带到一个疑似位于水瓶宫地下的空旷场所。这个地方在临墙壁周围摆放了不少矮桌，有的矮桌上是武器，有的是书本，有的是冰雕塑，还有的是果盘点心和酒。  
笛捷尔看着中间完全被黑色的厚厚冰层覆盖的场地，推测出这大概是个……练习场？或者说这位初代水瓶座圣斗士打算在这里进行考核？  
结果赫墨尔劈头就是一句话扔给他：“你认为，圣斗士所追求的，是什么？”  
“圣斗士么……”笛捷尔没想到赫墨尔问的竟然是哲学类：“每个人所追求的，应该都不一样吧。但是，我们都是为了正义，为了雅典娜大人，为了大地的爱与和平而战！”  
“前面的回答我赞同。每个生命都是自由的个体，都有着自己的想法与观点。但是，每个人所经历的事情不同，对不同的个体产生的影响也不同，所以人类都是千姿百态——你又怎么能和哈斯加特一样确定，所有的圣斗士都是为了你们口中的‘正义与和平’而战？”赫墨尔给自己倒了杯酒，顺便也给笛捷尔倒了一杯扔过去。他呡了口酒：“除了为雅典娜殿下而战这一点，其他的我无法赞同。”  
“仅为雅典娜大人战斗？”不得不说笛捷尔向来重点扣得好，不过在他接住赫墨尔扔给他的酒杯后，他瞬间变了脸色顺便换了重点。  
赫墨尔用来装酒的自然不会是普通的杯子，而是用混入了微量「死气」的冰，也就是统称的玄冰做成的。因此笛捷尔在接触到杯子的一瞬间，就觉察到了刺骨的寒冷。这种寒冷，甚至高于绝对零度不知多少倍！所以他连忙燃烧起小宇宙，给自己加层防。但是他发现，赫墨尔完全没有任何使用小宇宙的痕迹，完完全全，是用肉体来抵御这种仿佛能把灵魂也摧毁的严寒。  
赫墨尔其实对于学识渊博的人还是有点好感的，所以在之前笛捷尔get到了重点时，他对笛捷尔的好感度就提升到了正值——顺便一提其他人全部是负数。似乎是察觉到了笛捷尔的震惊，赫墨尔问道：“你知道龙吧。”  
“是。”笛捷尔表示他以前在布鲁格兰特修习的时候没少看这些听着很奇幻但是八成真的有的事物的书，尤其是龙，即使关于龙的世界记载和希腊神话所记载的差太多：“最初的龙即是代表精神力量的龙皇，他给予四大元素生命并于之结合，诞生下四位代表自然元素的龙王。”  
“四位龙王不仅代表四种元素，亦代表着四种世界本源：〖创造〗、〖生〗、〖死〗、〖毁灭〗。这四个本源之间互为相生相克，但又无法分开。就好比掌管死亡大门的是代表〖生〗的龙王，代表〖死〗的龙王却又掌管着生命始末一样。”赫墨尔完全不介意来点科普：“不过，不论是哪一个，都不会在意这点被当作是装饰的死气的。更何况，〖死〗是归我管。”  
“并非你想象的那般安分和谐，除了二姐不喜欢管事，其他两个家伙和我几乎是隔几年就得打一次架，还是特别槽心的那种。再且，我等龙王也算不上此界的神祇，最多是个异神罢了。”赫墨尔敏锐的发现笛捷尔的眼神似乎变成了“这里有个死神”，瞬间转移话题：“雅典娜殿下向来是司掌战争中的正义。但是在你口里，却似乎都和整个大地都带上了关系啊。”  
“是。在我们那个时代，每个200年左右，冥王哈迪斯就会附身在当世有着最纯净的灵魂的少年身上，并把其作为自己的肉/体，率领冥王军进攻大地……”本来笛捷尔是正欣慰终于有个前辈肯认真的听听圣战的缘由而不是一昧的嘲讽，但是解释解释着就忽然发现了不对的地方——按之前所见，冥王军中几个高层冥斗士都是圣斗士中途转职，就连之前在海底神殿亚特兰蒂斯里面见到的拉达曼提斯都跟面前的初代水瓶座有着莫大的关系。圣战……真的是为了大地那么简单么？  
不过赫墨尔的重点跟他不一样，这时候只能刷见多识广：“有着最纯净的灵魂的少年？那不就是后世什么网文小说里的小白兔圣父型么。我怎么记得冥后殿下最讨厌的就是小白兔圣父型的人……还是说冥王陛下终于不是妻控了？”  
等等！这一段话信息量好大！笛捷尔觉得自己得喝口酒冷静一下，结果一口酒喝下去，感觉就跟吞了一口岩浆差不多＝＞＝  
赫墨尔倒是没有在意笛捷尔瞬间变化的神色，就连兴趣爱好之一是去酒神那里混酒喝的阿瑞斯第一次没防备的喝这酒时表情也差不多：“你们除了圣域对于圣战的记载之外，没有别的了解神诋的途径，比如神话传说之类的？”  
“……希腊神话。”笛捷尔艰难的用冻气润了下喉咙还有胃，觉着初代们用奇葩已经无法形容了。  
“有关于雅典娜殿下交友圈的记载么？”  
“海仙女帕拉斯，被雅典娜大人误杀；春之女神珀尔塞福涅，被冥王哈迪斯抢婚；弯月女神阿尔忒弥斯……”  
“停！这怎么传的这么离谱。”赫墨尔觉着自己这个后辈要是再说下去，连今晚的月亮都别想看到了：“帕拉斯殿下是海洋女神不是海仙女、雅典娜殿下小时候战斗技术都是海神们教的、现在或许打的过帕拉斯殿下但是当时估计半斤八两、冥后殿下当初是主动追求冥王陛下然后两情相悦开开心心去度蜜月去了——我们继续圣战的话题，除了冥王陛下，看样子多少还有些别的神祇凑合吧？”  
“海皇波塞冬、战神阿瑞斯……”笛捷尔觉着自己的三观继续强力胶黏回去_(∶_  
“阿瑞斯向来不是雅典娜殿下的对手，不过给雅典娜殿下添堵这种事情他做的出来。至于波赛冬……”赫墨尔哼了一声：“那个气管炎先把自己的孙女控这一毛病治好了再来给雅典娜殿下添堵吧！”  
……按赫墨尔这么一说，那么圣战什么的都是扯淡咯。笛捷尔想反驳，毕竟之前辛辛苦苦的战斗都是真实的，但是前辈说的……他应该不会拿这种事情开玩笑。  
“好吧，换个问题。”赫墨尔觉着再沿着刚刚那个问题问下去笛捷尔可能整个人都会陷入分裂状态：“你觉得圣斗士是为了什么而存在的？”  
“……”笛捷尔忽然发现以前受到的教导换在神话时代基本都是笑话：没有圣战、伯侄和睦、偶尔有个弟弟来闹腾。圣战？这真的是个问题。毕竟在他们那个时代，关于圣战的缘由也不过简简单单的一句“邪恶的冥王妄图抢夺大地”。但是按初代们的表现，还有之前一次雅典娜大人的惊鸿登场——神话时代的雅典娜大人，绝对是亲自上阵没得跑。但是他们那个时代的雅典娜大人……啊，笛捷尔只觉得这个世界就跟场梦一样不靠谱。  
看着笛捷尔似乎陷入了自我纠结，赫墨尔自己说了下去：“正如人类的领地需要士兵来保卫领主的权益，圣域自然需要圣斗士。”  
“为了圣域的权益？”笛捷尔发现三观毁掉和建起只是一步之差。  
“雅典娜殿下是司掌战争中的正义与公平的神，她需要属下替她维护战争中的正义与公平，防止某些人为了自己的私欲而把战争变得像谋杀。”赫墨尔呡口酒：“当然不止这些，总有些在听闻了殿下的威名后前来乞求庇佑的无能弱者，雅典娜殿下不可能事事亲为，所以有了圣斗士。”  
还好还好，圣斗士的初衷似乎是为了人类的平和没错。笛捷尔刚觉得自己可以缓口气，谁知赫墨尔后半句话又给他狠狠来了一下：“就好比冥王陛下和海皇陛下需要人手替他们维护冥界与海界的秩序，战神阿瑞斯需要人手跟他一起去打群架一样。”  
赫墨尔觉得打击得差不多了，所以现在再提点另类要求对方应该也能轻松接受：“看见那边桌子上的红色碎片了么，那是我本来打算作为摆设的挂件，但是被卡路狄亚打碎了。现在麻烦你把它黏回去，就算做通关条件。没有问题吧？”  
笛捷尔扭头认真的打量了那堆红色碎片——大部分都碎成了渣。他从来没有觉得自己应该先把卡路狄亚那个作死的家伙曙光掉。三维体力模型可没那么好拼，尤其是连图纸都没有，也不知晓原型的情况。  
“对了，记得使用绝对零度，不然很容易化掉的。毕竟原料只是酒。”

过了大半个时辰，就在LC黄金们都以为自己的战友被同星座的前辈当餐点塞牙缝吃了是，笛捷尔一个人铁青着张脸走了出来——他刚刚都差不多以为自己都要被冻进去了。  
“哟，笛捷尔，真是慢啊。”卡路狄亚由于之前痛快的燃烧了一下自己，结果就是即使性能再好散热也需要一段时间，只能蹲在一边没事做，看见笛捷尔出来，惯例损损队友。  
笛捷尔深吸一口气，努力让自己的心情平静下来——“曙光女神之宽恕！！！”  
“喂喂！笛捷尔你疯了吗！突然冻我干什么！”  
“让你那做事不怎么考虑后果的大脑冷静冷静！”  
……怎么感觉笛捷尔跟着赫墨尔去了一趟之后变得“凶悍”多了——几个跟笛捷尔关系好的黄金们默默的刷了发吐糟。  
知道自家君王干了啥的拉达曼提斯表示这个时候只要笑而不语就好：“我先告辞了。但请各位在水瓶宫内时不要破坏任何装饰品，以及一句忠告，在双鱼宫内时，各位请务必保持警惕。双鱼宫内有很多东西都对于人类而言有着剧毒，注意走大路。”  
“剧毒？”雅柏菲卡忽然觉得自己得扣扣关于前辈的好感度了：“这种东西怎么能够随便放！那要是不知情的人……”  
“放心。伊德纳兹在某些地方的强迫症比伊洛卡斯还可怕，全圣域的人都知道双鱼宫内画风不同的东西绝对不能碰。”赫墨尔不知何时出现在拉达曼提斯身边：“顺便啊，见到伊德纳兹后千万别跟他唱反调，刚刚他从水瓶宫过的时候我闻到了酒味，大概是喝了酒……这个是他开启‘中二’模式的一个先行条件，你们中间那几个擅长嘲讽的别真让他暴走了。”  
“中二？”十八世纪的LC众表示这个词挺……新颖的。  
“啊，这个词有点难的解释。”赫墨尔还很认真的想了想：“当然也不止中二，相似词还有病娇傲娇暴娇之类的……？具体你们可以去问夏哲，那个比较健谈的家伙应该能够给你们完完整整解释清楚，顺便做个示范。”  
……健谈？抱歉他们只听见了“愚蠢的人类”“无知”等各系列嘲讽。不过如果说这就是中二的话……画面太美简直不敢看。  
“也有很多种的，比如夏哲那个家伙就曾经背地里说过我和斯科达是‘暴躁型中二晚期’‘没得救’——他还真以为我不知道？我看他估计也差不多。”赫墨尔一口喝完杯中的酒液，然后把酒杯变成一只小鸟让它飞走：“不过看在你们都还有拯救世界这个艰巨的任务的份上，我还是建议他给你们留个全尸吧。”  
被吐糟为中二晚期真的是可以拿出来炫耀的吗？！一听就不是褒义啊喂！  
“如果列为第一，那么我也会把它当做我的荣章。”赫墨尔右手按胸稍稍躬身，嘴角稍稍扬起一点弧度：“希望我还能再见诸位活蹦乱跳的模样。”  
……为什么总觉得是讽刺！还有幸灾乐祸！  
“初代双鱼座的前辈……性格很糟糕？”料理完了卡路狄亚，笛捷尔这才回来get重点。  
“不，相反是我们所有人里面最好说话的。有的时候逗着玩也挺有趣的，虽然那次水瓶宫靠近双鱼宫的半边没了。”赫墨尔对着拉达曼提斯招手，两人径自消失在阴影中：  
“我会把我最真诚的祝福给予尔等。”  
“他这么一说我更觉得头皮发麻啊。之前在巨蟹宫看到的那位双鱼座的前辈和他说的完全不是一个人吧。”马尼戈特撇撇嘴。  
“……眼见为实。”大概是真的因为赫墨尔最后那个意味深长的笑容起的反作用，雅柏菲卡现在正在犹豫着关于好感度的克扣。

双鱼宫的露台。辉火伸手接住那只蓝黑色的小鸟，简单粗暴的把它扔进一个用藤蔓制成的笼子里，笼子里面还关了不少动物。辉火把笼子放在一边的桌子上：“加上这一个，前面八宫都送来了简讯。”  
“哦？大致内容都是些什么？”米诺斯拉出一个椅子，伸手戳了戳笼子里面一只毛茸茸的兔子。  
“各种内容都有。‘别放水哟’‘加油打’‘手下留宫’之类的各种都有。”辉火瘫着张脸。  
米诺斯意味不明的“欸~”了一声，扭头看向坐在栏杆上、一本正经的跟鲁格尼斯讲解关于各种毒/药的盛/装注意事项的伊德纳兹：“那我先过去了？您大概还要一段时间吧？”  
“嗯，辛苦了。”坐在栏杆上才勉强比坐在椅子上的鲁格尼斯高一小节的伊德纳兹尽量一脸严肃的点点头：“不用那么急，我在水瓶宫通往双鱼宫的台阶上加了点东西……要是运气不好的话他们估计还的睡会儿。”  
看出来伊德纳兹对于身高这个问题很纠结，米诺斯不着痕迹的抽抽嘴角——算上他们这些候补生，伊德纳兹是海拔倒数第二的176。顺便，米诺斯现在184，倒数第四。倒数第三是辉火，182，不过不急，安德弗亚说辉火他还有得长。  
所谓命运女神给你开了扇窗，就要关你扇门啊。

小剧场：  
米诺斯刚准备在果盘里拿个苹果边啃边走时，一低头就看见笼子里面那只赫墨尔送过来的小鸟“呲啦”一声就变成白雾消失了，留下一滩看着就是剧毒的漆黑液体顺着花纹自动流到一边的容器内。  
姐弟俩抬头互看一眼，迅速开了八层小宇宙加密私聊频道：  
【听说那群人里面好像有几个很能刷嘲讽的？】  
【嗯，】米诺斯摸起个苹果啃了一口：【听艾亚哥斯还有拜奥雷特说，叫马尼戈特和卡路狄亚的那两个很能损。】  
【……希望别像赫墨尔大人那样专门掐重点。】辉火抓了一把核桃用来分散自己的表情。  
【那是哪壶不开提哪壶吧。】米诺斯眼神有点飘忽：【说起来哪有一见面就拿着身高当梗玩的。也辛苦了拉达，一回圣域就要修水瓶宫。现在先生就变成了第二个敢拆水瓶宫的勇士咯。】  
【那时候他们刚到射手宫吧。】辉火愣了愣：【怪不得艾亚哥斯要费那么大功夫开幻觉结界。】  
【……我现在就希望那两个家伙别在先生面前提及“身高”“体型”还有“年龄”相关内容。】米诺斯活动了下面部肌肉，露出了个狞笑：【嘿，老弟，看我这个表情怎么样_(∶3】  
辉火背后滑下几根黑线：【……深得伊德纳兹大人的真传。】  
【那成，我先走了啊。】米诺斯拍拍辉火的肩膀：【东西随便拿着吃，别客气。】  
随便个鬼啊！辉火看着某些地方异常天然的自家姐姐消失不见，只觉得异常……胃疼。  
毕竟，双鱼宫，可是被称为，“宁愿去射手宫打扫卫生也不愿意接触里面的物品的宫殿”啊。  
辉火看着手里的几个核桃，虽然知道伊德纳兹不会做没谱的事，可是——刚刚他可是亲眼看着毒液从果盘边流过的啊喂！真的能保证那些东西没有汽化的吗？！


	40. 番外Ⅰ   LC大战初代黄金(完)

LC黄金们的平均幸运值既不能说糟糕，也不能说良好，不过这一次似乎幸运女神比较偏向他们这边，或是说好歹有点遗传，台阶上的几个画风有点不一样但是不怎么起眼的小东西都被雅柏菲卡敏锐的发现了——不过如果不是他拦得快，倒霉的还是马尼戈特。  
“怎么总觉得这位双鱼座前辈跟我的那位兴趣爱好是让人玩跳格子的前辈一样老是针对我啊。”马尼戈特在雅柏菲卡的提示下绕过第八个画风不同的小花纹后，一脸黑线地说。  
“是你自己不注意吧。”走在他旁边的雅柏菲卡叹口气：“先前那位水瓶座的前辈不也说过了么，双鱼宫画风不同的东西不能碰。”  
“那种东西谁看得出来啊。”马尼戈特嘴角抽了抽：“喂，卡路狄亚，你看不看的出来！”  
“勉勉强强？除了你刚刚脚底下那个。”卡路狄亚一头长毛里面还混杂着些冰渣子，不过他丝毫不介意地咧嘴笑笑：“再说了，我可是走在你后面啊。”  
“靠！”  
幸好马上就能到双鱼宫了，马尼戈特只能这么安慰自己。但是，总觉得不是那回事，是男人就出来光明正大的打一架呗，实在不行跟初代水瓶座一样让小弟先上也行啊。  
说起来……刚刚那个在巨蟹宫看见的那个初代双鱼座……男的女的？

在雅柏菲卡刚踏上双鱼宫前的台阶时，一股飓风几乎将他掀下去。不过黄金圣斗士哪是那么容易就会被这种明显一点杀气都没有的招数得手，雅柏菲卡也不过是稍微后退一步稳住身形。但是这股飓风对于雅柏菲卡来说……有一股莫名的熟悉感。  
“四个活人和十一个死人组成的闯宫队伍……还真是少见。”米诺斯双手环胸，站在双鱼宫屋顶上：“这十一个死人还都是应当被关进第八狱冰地狱的……真难想象像巴连达因那种人会出现这种大纰漏。”  
仔细看米诺斯的眼睛的话，就会发现她看着LC众的眼神完全不像是在看这圣域的十二宫的考核对象。  
——而是像什么潘多拉组织的对判官临时考核，考他们能不能一眼认出面前这个死灵是得去第几狱。  
“米诺斯……”雅柏菲卡眼神沉下去，瞬间想起了什么不好的事情。  
“哦？你认识我？那看来我这一行干的还挺长久的。”米诺斯不同于艾亚哥斯和拉达曼提斯，她的这两位好友都是属于寿与天齐的种族，对于寿命这种东西完全不当回事。但是米诺斯不同，她只是个普通的人类。即使有着战争女神的祝福，即使小宇宙到达了第八感，也无法活个五六千年的时间。除非是获得了神性、得到了神格——这个可能性极低；那么只有一个可能性了，她一直就任于冥界大法官这个职位上。  
不得不说，米诺斯在某些方面想的要多一些，但是她不会因为未来这种事情去窥探命运女神的纺线。就连夏哲他也不过是看看未来的人文风俗，替别人找找失物，跟翻译一样出现什么就报什么，绝对不会去占卜一个人余生的命数。所以米诺斯关于未来的推测也就猜了一点，点到为止。  
“喂喂，我说，这是双鱼宫吧？我们不是来找打手或是替补，麻烦请正主出来不谢。”马尼戈特觉着自己刚刚那一肚子气换成嘴炮什么的正好是物尽其用，再说了，面前的这个家伙可是米诺斯啊，那个连普通村民都不放过的家伙！  
——虽然LC时代的冥王军三巨头一个变态一个专杀自己人一个根本就已经剽悍到不是人，但是现在还是神话时代啊，这么想真的会被揍死的哟。  
就好比米诺斯隐藏在流海和头盔阴影下的表情瞬间添加了“不爽”。冥王可是有钱神，冥衣的覆盖率自然也是妥妥的，天字辈的冥衣连手指都被贴心的覆盖了细甲——虽然有几个该显曲线的不显曲线，不该显曲线偏偏显了曲线，后者详参天魔星的冥衣。也就是说，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯的冥衣，都是不•显•胸的，再加上米诺斯自带特技能变化声线，估计lc黄金们一时半会儿还没想那么多——即使有艾亚哥斯的示例在前。  
不过这不是重点，重点是米诺斯其实是个易炸毛的姑凉。  
马尼戈特四肢关节忽然非人为的扭成了麻花状，如果不是颈关节还正常的话，他估计连闷哼都哼不出来。  
她整个人都处于杀气值Max状态，两手手指各连着一把无形的线，右手拿着一柄黑色的长枪。长枪枪尖直抵马尼戈特的脖子，再往前推送一点，一个洞附加一大泊鲜血妥妥的。  
“你既然知道这里是双鱼宫，那么你就应该明白，双鱼宫不允许聒噪的人在这里吵闹！还是说你觉得你有着足够的力量来挑衅？但是在我眼里，你连保护自己不受伤害的力量都没有，你有什么资格前来僭越？仅凭你侥幸获得了卡尔罗斯大人的认同吗？”之前有娜缇娅这个模范在这里立着，所以圣域里面敢在双鱼宫面前耍嘴皮的人几乎都灭迹了。但是今天马尼戈特这一句话……米诺斯只觉得对面这个痞子脸是在变相说自己实力不够格。所以瞬间炸了。  
米诺斯现在可是有着【冥界权力最大的法官】这一个头衔，所以她所能分辨的事物，所能行使的权利，包括月末的福利都不是一般人能了解的。因此她把LC众黄金们一个个扫视一遍后，杀气更重了：“或者说是凭借你手上沾染的死神的血液——你以为你伤到过死神就有资格了么？还是说凭借雷古鲁斯手上的拜奥雷特、拉达曼提斯的血，童虎手上辉火的血，希绪弗斯手上的艾亚哥斯的血？”  
“痴心妄想！你所见过的那个‘死神’，最多算是塔纳托斯大人在人界随便找的一个宿体，契不契合先不谈，死神神力与人类本身的〖生气〗相克，最多发挥个六成。这样你就很满足了么！？”按照规矩，三巨头中拉达曼提斯直属冥王调遣，米诺斯给修普诺斯跑腿，艾亚哥斯给塔纳托斯跑腿。因此米诺斯很了解冥界那对双子神的真正力量，她完全不介意挫挫面前这些人的信心。  
再加上，跟她同属于十二宫候补，现转职去冥界的几个都算得上是她的贴心死党/闺密，再加上里面还有个日常傲娇弟弟。所以米诺斯完全嘴下不留情：“你们都以为我们看不出来你们所犯的罪吗？嗜杀无辜，冒犯神明，每一条罪都足以让你们在地狱里待个几千年好好反省！”  
“嘁……少用一副主宰的语气来随意定下别人的命运啊！”马尼戈特看不爽死神的原因，就是不满于为何神诋可以随意定夺人类的命运——总而言之，现在就是变成两看不爽了。所以马尼戈特也不管这里还是双鱼宫，也没等同伴救场：  
“积尸气鬼苍炎！”  
虽然说圣斗士们都流行一对一，但是现在情况特殊，而且他们连米诺斯是敌是友都分不清楚。站在马尼戈特旁边的雅柏菲卡也同样出招：  
“食人鱼玫瑰！”  
“哦，那不是卡尔罗斯大人喜好用来烘烤模具的火焰么，看起来在千年后竟然变成了招数啊。”米诺斯可不会像初代黄金那样还会顾及一下后辈的面子，嘲讽什么的该上就上：“食人鱼玫瑰？难道说，后世的双鱼座已经变得如此不堪了么？！”  
她只是轻微勾了勾右手食指，那些连在她的手与马尼戈特之间的无色丝线在两人中间迅速增加，丝线聚集成股，再变成面。在两个招式到来之前，一个无色透明的方阁将米诺斯严严实实的护在里面。  
看着自己的招数对米诺斯完全没有作用，马尼戈特和雅柏菲卡除了震惊之外，还附加一个扭头看史昂的动作——透明、能隔绝、甚至还反弹招数——这玩儿意怎么看着都像水晶墙啊喂。  
“你们的招数，对于我来说就跟小孩子嬉戏打闹一般毫无作用。”米诺斯虽然没有撤掉面前的方阁，但是还是出于人道主义放开了缠在马尼戈特身上的线：“这无色透明的丝线，是老师在教导我水晶墙之后，我自己结合星辰的光芒创造出来的。像你们这种连第八感都没到达的小宇宙，怎么可能产生破坏。”  
卧槽(#ﾟДﾟ)，这句话信息量好大。LC众集体刷了发吐糟。但是没等他们细问米诺斯和白羊座的具体关系，米诺斯的新一轮嘲讽又来了：  
“再说，虽然不知道你们是通过什么途径逃离第八狱并且获得肉体。但是最为已死之人的你们，怎么可能伤到身为冥界大法官之职的我？！”  
“……”如果这是游戏界面的话，那么作为第一视角的所有在场人物头顶的怒气糟都快红的发亮——史昂、童虎还有雷古鲁斯三个人迅速摆出了AE的pose：“既然你说死者的攻击对你无效，那你就来试试我们几个——这即使是圣斗士也禁忌的招式吧！”  
“等等！史昂、雷古鲁斯、童……！”希绪弗斯表示这怎么能够意气用事。况且后面就是教皇厅，一不小心误伤了怎么办啊。  
米诺斯一眼就认出了这个姿势所代表的含义。虽然在她眼里LC黄金除了几个以外都挺水的，但是宇宙大爆炸规模再怎么小本质也是宇宙爆炸。如果不是无法移动的物体或者是被原地固定或是有等同人数一起发AE，没人会在原地等着挨打。  
再加上天贵星的冥衣背后那俩翅膀可不是装饰，因此米诺斯在这个瞬发大招刚开始时，扇着翅膀飞到了一边的高空之上。然后……  
“轰——！！！”  
双鱼宫60%部分•拆迁完毕。

正在偏殿的伊德纳兹一把捏碎了手里的茶杯，他拿起旁边的餐巾擦净手上的茶液，微笑着对被吓得差点把手里的杯子扔出去的鲁格尼斯说道：“看来稍微有点事要我去处理，现在先失陪了。请诸事随意。”  
“嗯……哦。”虽然死了好几年，但是外表还是十八岁状态的鲁格尼斯哪有见过逼近第九感的人飙小宇宙——冥界的上司们可都是很和谐的好不好。于是他带着“差点就死回冥界”的心情，看着伊德纳兹召出双鱼座圣衣离开，背景是“哗啦”一片掉下来的一堆碎石块和爬满了双鱼宫天花板和墙壁的巨大裂纹。

“那些后辈们竟然用了AE……”墨菲尼斯倚在教皇厅一边的墙壁上，歪着头观看外面的景象：“啧啧，难道对于他们来说，小诺诺的嘲讽就已经很难承受了么。”  
现在雅典娜还在女神殿和帕拉斯玩墨菲尼斯按夏哲的提示做出来的“国际象棋”，帕伽索斯也还在教皇厅后殿批改文件，因此目前站在教皇厅内的十二名初代黄金们也都是找个自己喜欢的姿势，或站或立。  
“他们用了AE？”取材完毕归来的萨尔洛斯轻微撇了撇眉。虽然她和伊德纳兹的交谈其实不是太多，但是耐不住双子宫就在金牛宫隔壁以及辉火偶尔跑到双鱼宫后大多都会吐糟一通，所以她对于伊德纳兹的一些喜恶也都明白：“伊德纳兹不是宁愿自己拆，也不喜欢别人动双鱼宫吗？”  
“啊，真是可怜的人。”夏哲坐在墨菲尼斯旁边的地上：“我记得唯四带着生者气息的里面有三个都算是我老乡，能承受AE的透支的也只有黄金圣斗士……大概就是白羊座和天秤座了吧。啧啧，看在是同星座后辈的份上，我会跟两个无常聊聊，叫他们好生招待的。”  
“你那一说，估计他们会更惨吧。”  
赫墨尔靠在安德弗亚身上，正在用一个小凿子雕琢一个饰品。听着墨菲尼斯的话，他停下手里的活，一脸虔诚的用右手按胸：“愿诺尔维亚的死亡大门不对他们开放。”说完就迅速没了表情，继续手中的事情。  
“诺尔维亚不就是你二姐吗，再说她管的跟这里完全就是两个平行世界吧。”  
“我愿将我所获的祝福赠予他们，希望黑夜能给他们来了永恒的宁静。”斯科达在LC众来了之后就被勒令呆在教皇厅。一直在翻阅帕伽索斯多年珍藏的孤本的他在听闻LC众对双鱼宫用了AE之后也用了一副怜悯的表情。  
“……”  
“停，墨菲尼斯你别看我，虽然我也拆过双鱼宫、被伊德纳兹的宠物搞过什么捆绑普雷，但是我是不会像他们三个一样去同情他们的。他们自己作的事情我们管什么？”克莱塔亚有点不太想被墨菲尼斯吐糟连刷：“再说，与其在这里给他们加死后生效的有效状态，还不如来个人去拦拦伊德纳兹。”  
“……你们看我做什么。”卡尔罗斯被十一个同僚同时扭头观望，忽然觉得背后有点发毛。  
“如果说，这里是一款攻略向游戏的话，无疑在纳茨好感度表中最高的是你。”夏哲尽量一脸严肃的看着卡尔罗斯。  
“虽然说这十年以来，按记载纳茨发飙后被拦截几率为零。”墨菲尼斯不知从哪里翻出个小本子：“但是据记载，转移目标这一项上成功率最高的是你，其次是夏哲，再之后是斯科达。”  
“我可不觉得夏哲和斯科达两个人现在去能够拦的下伊德纳兹。”赫墨尔吹掉手中小发箍上的碎屑，然后抬手扣在安德弗亚耳边一缕较长的头发上：“一个火上浇油，一个煽风点火。”  
“呵，说得跟你平时不是嘲讽全开一样。”斯科达头都没抬。  
“难道你想说你刚刚眼瞎了？”  
“你们两个停，等这个事处理完了再接着来。”墨菲尼斯及时掐断斗争开始的苗头。她重新扭头看向卡尔罗斯：“毕竟不是所有人都有你身上的毒免。”  
“所以英雄靠你啦╮(￣▽￣)╭”夏哲一手搭在卡尔罗斯肩上，一边轻松的把他推向教皇厅门口。  
“……你放手，我自己走行吧。”

“说起来怎么就他攻略最慢啊。”萨尔洛斯摸摸下巴：“本来是想按真实故事取材……可问题是我连言情都写了好几本了。”  
“不，求你憋提了。”墨菲尼斯嘴角抽了抽。她算是全圣域最早跟伊德纳兹混熟的：“阿芙洛狄忒都说她对这没辙……有人天生对神力敏感以及对恋爱什么的祝福免疫……”  
“天生恋爱缺根筋？这上辈子得受过多严重的打击啊。”斯科达“啧啧”两声。  
“我说你这个非人物情况下世界都嗝屁了你还不一定死的家伙一副死了几千遍的极富经验模样干什么。”赫墨尔“呵呵”两声也开始了扭曲话题。  
“问题是我三姨在被她前男票为了她的家传灵力捅死之后再复活也变成单方面粗神经了。”斯科达放弃了看书，倚在柜子上：“顺便我记得你那边不都是家庭包办婚姻么，现在体会到自由恋爱滋味怎么样？”  
“……干死酒的发明人。并且我觉得你家夫人应该很高兴马上就能抱孙子了。”  
墨菲尼斯赶紧一手一个拦住两个习惯是看对眼就对视到要打架的家伙，阻止了接踵而来的战斗：“停停停！正题！”  
“啊，关系太好也不行啊。”萨尔洛斯完全不放过任何一个创意源于生活的机会：“同为王者却愿为彼此放下身段之类的——”  
“萨尔洛斯，你再说我就去告状，关税上调五倍。”斯科达祭出了对付这个金牛座最有用的杀手锏。  
“手下留税！”萨尔洛斯立马把本子笔收好。  
看着混乱的现场，没有参与的伯洛德摊手笑笑表示不打算发言，偶尔一起闹闹也没什么，对吧？

史昂再发完AE之后，看见塌了一半的双鱼宫时，才突然想起了最开始墨菲尼斯的话。还没等他回味起墨菲尼斯给他带来的恐怖时，一个让他从头凉到脚的声音在他背后响起：  
“我是该说你们年轻气盛呢，还是说你们左耳进右耳出呢，或者说你们那个年代的圣斗士都是些固执己见不懂变通的家伙呢？”  
那声音虽然不大，还带着一丝笑意。但是作为打了不知道多少斤酱油的专业户【不，史昂对于这种毫无掩饰的杀气还是很敏感的。就在他打算朝背后来一发星屑旋转功时，一直浮在半空的米诺斯忽然收敛了双翼，降落在半塌的废墟之上。周身忽然卷起的风把大部分碎石卷起来，跟拼积木一样摞成双鱼宫原先未被破坏的模样。她摘下头盔，十分恭敬地朝AE三人组方向单膝跪下：“十分抱歉，我没能守好双鱼宫。父亲大人。”  
等等！这是什么情况！LC黄金们集体扭头：明明怎么看都是米诺斯比较大吧！这辈分是什么鬼！而背后发寒的史昂则是立马在背后放了好几层水晶墙——他可不会忘了巨蟹宫里面的那一团带着毁灭气息的雾气。  
伊德纳兹瞥了眼米诺斯临时搭凑起看着还像点样的双鱼宫——虽然是破破烂烂版。他算是稍微降了点怒气般的“嗯”了一声，然后跟使坏般故意说道：“把鲁格尼斯带去冥界。接下来会发生的事不允许他继续呆在这。”  
米诺斯稍微愣了愣，但是马上就反应过来。以前从来没少有人跟她提什么因果轮回之类的道理，再加上她也知道伊德纳兹似乎是在觉醒了第八感之后多了个特殊技能，应了一声就瞬移没影了。  
“……鲁格尼斯老师？！”雅柏菲卡也没辜负伊德纳兹的“一片好意”，声音瞬间提高了八度，表情比看见米诺斯时还要震惊。  
伊德纳兹怎么可能是那种“你问我就乖乖答”的人，就连帕伽索斯没事想跟他聊聊天都得忍受三十分钟话题岔开这一绑定技能。所以他在听见雅柏菲卡的问题之后连头都没有歪，目标锁定面前三个人，考虑怎样才会让他们长长记性。  
说真的，作为黄金圣斗士，而且向来只要周围人数大于等于一时就永远是焦点的雅柏菲卡从来没有体会过被人无视的感觉。但是鲁格尼斯对于他来说，意义不仅是老师那么简单，更是他的“父亲”：“请您告诉我，老师他究竟怎……唔！”  
伊德纳兹轻轻抬手，黑色足有手腕粗的藤蔓以即使是黄金圣斗士都无法反应过来的速度从地面钻出，瞬间将雅柏菲卡连着口鼻、全身上下都捆了个结结实实。其他人还没来得及做什么，就被另一种只有二指粗的紫色藤蔓缠满全身。  
这时伊德纳兹才慢悠悠的开口：“我想我们两人之间怕是存在误会。我们二人之间相处的时代相差甚远，重名也未必没有可能。”  
“不过，既然你是圣斗士的话，认识的无非是同阵营或是敌方阵营的人。如果你说的那个‘鲁格尼斯’，有一个同为天立星的冥斗士的双生兄弟的话，那或许我们所指是同一人。”  
就算身体被禁锢，圣斗士还是可以使用小宇宙当做扩音器的。雅柏菲卡虽然不明白伊德纳兹为什么要用这些藤蔓捆住他们，但是还是先解决疑问再说：“等等！同为？！”  
“就是说他们两个同时被天立星守护，作为冥斗士向冥王效力。”伊德纳兹忽然理解了那些明明不喜欢说话却偏偏变成了解说狂人的心理，要是不回答的话简直能烦死你，所以还是趁着没什么要紧事时先回答再说吧。  
看着伊德纳兹似乎是不打算再接着说下去，雅柏菲卡本还想再问，结果身上的藤蔓越缠越紧。无奈之下，他只得试着燃烧小宇宙，看看能不能挣脱。可结果却是那些藤蔓一点一点变粗，渐渐陷入皮肉。  
而旁边的几个直接爆小宇宙的，比如阿斯普罗斯，虽然大量的小宇宙爆发让藤蔓松了松，但是接下来他却发现自己体内的小宇宙跟开闸的水库里面的水一样，瞬间沿着那些看着对于圣斗士来说根本不值一提的藤条跟水蒸发一样消失了。  
在非正常情况下，小宇宙流失可不是很好的体验，尤其是小宇宙一旦被这些藤条吸取之后，想让它停下来都做不到。瞬间小宇宙丢了一大半的阿斯普罗斯脸色“刷”的一下变白，再按这个速度下去估计变成人干什么的妥妥的。  
在他都快打算把自己也连着丢进异次元时，他突然问到一股浓郁的花香。不是曾经闻过的雅柏菲卡的双鱼宫有的玫瑰花香，也不是十二宫内常有的摆放花朵的味道，更不像是他出任务时闻过的各种花草植物香气，或是浓郁的香水味，这种香味是他从未闻过的。大脑渐渐变得昏昏沉沉，虽然理智告诉他不能昏过去，但是……  
雅柏菲卡本来还在努力的和身上的藤蔓作斗争，结果发现身后的同伴都没了动静。勉强扭头一看，就看见他那些同事各个都被藤蔓捆得结结实实，不同的人身上的藤蔓还开着不同颜色的细丝状的花，但相同的是每个人周围半米的范围都被浓郁的紫雾包围。虽然看不清他们的表情，但是猜得出来现在绝对是都处于昏迷中。  
“按理说，你们既然打过一次圣战，经历了无数战斗，那么好歹应该有点抗性吧。”伊德纳兹有点心不在焉的逗弄着左手心里冒出来的一根紫色的幼小藤蔓，揉揉它新长出的小叶子后就任由它自己找地方爬，而伊德纳兹自己则是蹲下身戳戳面前横尸的童虎：“不然装死什么的再突然跳起来之类的……想想就好无聊啊。”  
作为在场唯二清醒的人，雅柏菲卡觉得自己得为同伴们做点什么，但是捆在他身上的这玩儿意还蛮结实。看着和旁边的那些紫色的区别挺大，实际效果似乎也有差别。比如这黑色的吸收了小宇宙后会疯狂生长并变得更结实，紫色的则是开花放毒气……

“我宁愿滚去睡神殿呆个昏天黑地都不愿意再见到那坨黑色的玩儿意了，就算是换那个深红色的变成烧烤也成。”作为第一个在失败实验中被殃及而体会这黑色藤蔓的恶劣性质的人，夏哲借着眯眼笑企图遮掩嘴角的抽搐：“差点以为……呵呵哒。”  
“哦~就是那次对吧？”萨尔洛斯又摸出了她那个永远也写不完的小本本：“有详情吗？求图解~”  
“萨尔洛斯你节操呢！”夏哲瞬间炸了。虽然这个时候的风俗都开放的很，但是有些话……还是不要明说比较好哟~  
就比如说之前被斯科达威胁涨关税，现在又被夏哲胁迫关闭运输通道的萨尔洛斯一样。  
……其实萨尔洛斯挺想说，反正都因为实验失败而惨遭被害过了，还那么在意这种玩笑做什么。

而已经慢悠悠的走到双鱼宫后门口、准备进行伤残死亡等意外支援的卡尔罗斯因为没有关教皇厅的那个临时讨论组，对教皇厅内的吐糟听得一清二楚。于是他饶有兴趣的停下来，想看看能让夏哲跳起来炸毛的是什么东西——毕竟他很少和伊德纳兹一起组双人任务(“两个剑走偏锋的就没必要再找个奇葩一起刷副本了吧，加油练单刷哟。”——墨菲尼斯)、伊德纳兹也很少在他面前发飙揍人时开启群殴技能(除非气疯之类的)，所以他只见过最普通的墨绿色版，这黑色和紫色都还是第一次见。  
就在他停下来，准备细致入微的观察时，雅柏菲卡的脸色忽然变得惨白，继而又涨得通红——啊，看来这就是萨尔洛斯说的夏哲见过的那个喜欢开玩笑的了？  
在雅柏菲卡摸出食人鱼玫瑰之后，那黑色藤蔓不知从哪儿分了个岔，腾出一只空余的出来，顺“手”把那几朵黑色玫瑰随便往地上一扔，愣是在地上弄出几个圆形小坑。  
而雅柏菲卡脸色铁青，看着像是气炸了，死死的瞪着伊德纳兹。伊德纳兹似乎才刚刚脱离对LC们抗毒能力低下的吐糟中，还没有反应过来为什么雅柏菲卡会突然变成想吃人的模样。  
“咳！”卡尔罗斯觉得是自己救场的时候了，迅速把聊天组内的几张截屏小宇宙发给伊德纳兹。  
这个时候伊德纳兹才恍然大悟：“别担心，虽然老七是喜欢开玩笑了点，但是他是不会真正进去的。”  
“再说，虽然我不介意他们搞点什么玩，但是老七可是和老六私定终身了，他才不会拿自己身家性命开玩笑。毕竟老六也算在赫墨尔那里开了挂的。”  
——！纳茨你真的知道你说了什么吗！你养的这些怎么还这么玩的！卡尔罗斯只觉得先进圣域的那一拨黄金圣斗士们真的简直都是奇葩，他还是回去逗他家萌萌哒的小亡灵们好了。  
——醒一醒，卡尔罗斯，你和伊洛卡斯在这些初代黄金眼里，也是奇葩啊。要是其他人知道，八成都会这么说吧。  
半天才想起来十七十八世纪的人对于这种事情想法都很封闭——准确来说他所经历的世界的公众们关于【——】这种事的态度都是从开放到封闭再开放这种奇葩态度，伊德纳兹才很没诚意的挥挥手让他口里的“老七”给雅柏菲卡松了绑。  
伊德纳兹才不承认是因为初代们对着方面都太豪•放——用奔放已经不够——所以他也跟着入乡随俗了╮(￣▽￣)╭  
毕竟墨菲尼斯有时候为了抓人干活，可是毫不介意的能够踹门的。  
不论是什么门。

说真的，排行是七的那只开的玩笑都足以把夏哲吓一跳，对于雅柏菲卡来说都可以算得上是羞辱了。所以伊德纳兹毫不意外的看着雅柏菲卡就算被放开之后还是全程黑脸的看着那只黑色藤蔓，害得那只在地上扭了两下、身体缩小了好几圈后迅速爬到伊德纳兹身上，并在他后脖子的位置试图跟原先就在、一直负责扮演纹身的紫色藤蔓掐架，打算多占点位置。  
“好了，别闹了。”伊德纳兹现在开始头疼这些了。说真的，每次哄他们都跟哄小孩似的，虽然比一般小孩都好哄。但是还是抵不住每次都会有围观群众的嘲笑。  
比如赫墨尔的：“哈哈哈哈哈伊德纳兹你知不知道你这样就跟带着九个孩子的单亲爸爸啊！”  
不过伊德纳兹其实一点都不在意这种嘲笑，他在意的是每次这些都会在他身上找个地方挑架，然后他就可以看见一坨头发丝粗细但是颜色不同的玩儿意扭在一起，之后解都解不开的那种。  
尤其是这次伊德纳兹感觉自己有一把无辜的头发卷进来后，他更想拿把剪刀都剪了算了。  
在稍稍做了个抬头望天的表情之后，伊德纳兹叹口气：“行了，都先回去。my sons。”  
鬼晓得他在古希腊语、古罗马语或者是几种神族语言安抚都不起效后，随意冒出一句英语之后发现竟然对这些玩儿意有效之后脸上冒出的奇怪表情——这个时候绝对没有英语，相信他。  
还他妈非每次都一定要听这句话，害得他被无数人追问了多少次了！  
不过幸好大部分初代黄金都不是能说十门以上的语言的那种人，真正的语言系学霸又从来不在意这种事。但是……伊德纳兹表示他英语其实也不好。不过幸好这些小家伙只要这一句基本都能哄好啦，不信？看这两只已经分开了，还在替伊德纳兹把打结的头发解开咧。

#my son(s)虽然正经翻译就是“吾儿(们)”但是也有“我的宝贝(们)”这种意思啦#

不过卡尔罗斯的重点才不是家庭纷争矛盾，他指指还在地上趴着的LC众，好心的提醒道：“不解开他们？马上就能便鱼干了。”  
“哪那么容易。”伊德纳兹头都没抬，说了几句似乎是什么内部语言，先把黑色那只劝了回去，之后再看着卡尔罗斯的眼神就有点奇怪了：“一个个猛揍判官、冰封海皇、拳打双子神、关闭冥界复活点、砍神跟切菜似的、还和大地合体、还有一个挖眼挖心跟挖青春痘似的之后还能再发一次AE，这些家伙怎么可能死在小宇宙消耗过多下？哦，对了，还有个家伙封了个太古神。”  
“……你逗我。”卡尔罗斯表示那些放在被动时态的怎么可能那么好打发。  
“换我我也不信，之前睡神大概是用了暗示之类的，差点一束花把我弄趴了。要不是老三机灵把那束罂粟烧了我还真丢脸丢到家了。”伊德纳兹明显心情不太好：“毕竟是两位创/世/神最小的孩子，他们所拥有的神力对于大部分同代神诋都是压倒性的。之后莫名其妙的圣战，就算是打，估计他们也就扔了丝神魂下来。”他身上紫色的那个扭了扭，似乎是对于睡神干的缺德事情表示抗议，顺便支持他三哥干得好。  
“……重点是先把他们放开吧。”卡尔罗斯对于伊德纳兹错开话题这个技能又有了深刻的体会。  
“这个难度有点高。”伊德纳兹难得换了个一本正经的表情：“虽然他们对于小宇宙不是特别感兴趣，但是老四不一样。在我最开始见到他时他比其他的都小一大截，大概是之前受过伤之类的。他需要大量的小宇宙进行修复。虽然我一直让他呆在我身上，但是我的小宇宙似乎对他不是太起作用，最多汲取少量，多了就得转给别人，别的多了就给我。所以常年一直是充当运输工这一类的工作。今天好不容易找到点能吃的，他能放口么？”  
卡尔罗斯愣了一下：“我一直以为这东西是你自己的小宇宙固像化的产物……”  
“我又不是藤蔓精。”伊德纳兹在提及他的这些类似召唤兽的生物时，带着一丝他自己都察觉不到的烦躁：“我最多就是个异次元门，负责打开通道，把他们的一部分转移过来。”说完，就重新扭头跟身上的藤蔓嘀嘀咕咕去了。好半天后，那玩儿意才不情愿的扭着身子缩回去他原本的世界，连带着伊德纳兹身上的那部分也在时限前消失了。  
【你就不该用“东西”这种代词来称呼伊德纳兹家的那些小宝贝们的。】赫墨尔给他发了条私信：【你没发现吗，伊德纳兹对于那些小家伙们，都是用“他”而不是“它”作为人称代词。】  
【你别跟我说，纳茨他是真的把这玩儿意当儿子养。】卡尔罗斯突然有一种诡异的……挫败感。  
【你大可以这么设想。】夏哲语气十分愉快的说道：【你现在就把自己当做“要攻略一个带着九个儿子的单亲爸爸”的角色来看待吧，不过重点不是九个儿子而是单亲爸爸哟。】  
【这都什么跟什么……】  
【夏哲说的没错。】墨菲尼斯憋笑的声音传过来：【就算不是当儿子养，当宠物养你也得小心点。你没办法阻止一个合格的主人对自己朋友的宠爱——都说宠物就是主人的朋友啊*^_^*】  
【对对对，你还记不记得有段时间十二点挺讨厌你的？每次靠近双鱼宫他都打算挠你，纳茨又舍不得给他关小黑屋，结果他们两个一起搬出去住了半年？还有……】  
卡尔罗斯一副无语的表情关掉小宇宙通讯，那三个唯恐天下不乱的家伙是对的，虽然伊德纳兹的好脾气在初代里面能排到前三甲，但是唯一的缺点就是卡尔罗斯常常会有一种“人不如猫”的挫败感……  
等卡尔罗斯回过神，LC众都已经被松绑，只是因为之前分泌的雾气的原因还没醒。他还没想好什么“快速清神”的法子，就看见伊德纳兹扣下位于双鱼座圣衣领子那里的蓝宝石，以抛硬币的手法扔到了横七竖八的LC众中间。  
对，没错，伊德纳兹就是轻松的扣下宝石然后扔了出去。  
雅柏菲卡目瞪口呆的看着伊德纳兹做完这一套动作，还没反应过来，就已经到了教皇厅内的钦见厅门前。扭头一看，伊德纳兹的圣衣完好无损。  
伊德纳兹摊摊手：“每一件黄金圣衣都有自己的特殊功能，刚刚那个动作只不过相当于动作指令而已。”  
然后，他和卡尔罗斯推开钦见厅厚重的石门：“现在，欢迎来到吾等主君座下，未来的战士们。在此，你们将有机会一览真神的容貌，窥见真实的历史！”

然后，梦醒了。  
伊德纳兹扭头看向窗外，外面是伊西利亚不变的晴朗天空。  
……他就不该在睡前看夏哲在他走之前塞给他的《穿越的一万种方法》！这都是什么奇怪的东西！

小剧场：  
关于在这场梦中，LC们怎么回去的方法：  
伯洛德摊摊手：“我最多干过带人穿越空间这种事。”  
克莱塔亚补充：“雅典娜殿下，您应该知道，穿越时空这种事情还是神诋来干比较靠谱。”  
“……我去问问。”雅典娜这么说，然后她敲了敲卡伊洛斯的小宇宙私聊：“我说，按辈分您好歹是我祖宗，一声不响的泡走了我的神侍这一点我还没跟您算帐呢，现在帮我做件事呗。”  
“啧啧啧，现在的小姑娘，口气一个比一个不尊老。”虽然这么说，卡伊洛斯还是按照指示把LC们扔回了该有的时代。  
接下去，就是失落的王子卡伊洛斯和灰姑娘帕露蒂连的舞台剧咯【并不→_→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊……番外系列懒得改了。


	41. 第三十三章   风雨欲来

冥界的生活就像鲁格尼斯和鲁科那对兄弟说的一模，非特殊情况下，一切都按照安排好的时间表一般，毫无差错，平平淡淡，甚至到有那么点无聊。不过冥界的成员似乎都很习惯并且喜欢这种生活，而相比起来，圣域方面派来的临时工们简直就是精力充沛到让冥斗士们发指。  
就好比现在，辉火跟拜奥雷特两人在做完巡查工作后实在是没有事情可做，嘴里说着切磋，手里拆了自进入冥界以来的第十二座竞技场。  
“我说，这才一个星期吧。”米诺斯坐在椅子上的虚影投射在一边的空地上，她手里还捧着本砖头般厚的书：“冥王陛下真的不会在看见财政表后气急败坏的把账单送到圣域去么？”  
“那个啊，善后维修是我负责。”艾亚哥斯跟米诺斯一样穿着件黑色法官袍——这是他们的工作服，她不知道在从哪里拽了本账簿出来，递给米诺斯看：“你要是看过上面划给‘建筑建造及修缮’方面的拨款——或者随便看看总账上面的零，你也会跟他俩一样不把这点东西放在眼里。冥王陛下再怎么说是一界之主，也不至于像，咳，那般节省。”  
米诺斯在看到那一串零后捂上了眼：“雅典娜殿下在上，还是贫穷比较符合我的价值观。”  
“说起来，伊德纳兹大人呢。我们都几天没见着他了。”  
“大概是在躲那群‘热情’的妖精们吧，她们对先生的过于‘热情’足以让先生找个角落躲到我们临时工作结束了。”  
艾亚哥斯默默思考了那个场景……完全想象不出来。

事实上，伊德纳兹只是没注意到那些妖精们的邀请。自从到了冥界之后，他一直在伊西利亚里下晃悠，基本很少呆在居所。尤其是一次在无人指引的情况下逛到极乐净土外、看见了真正的伊西利亚所代表的景色后更加不可收拾。  
暗色的天空，深色调的景物……一切的一切都太符合他的胃口！呆久了他甚至一点都不怀念外面那亮色调的大地了！  
为了防止发生“扰神”的现象，他特意把圣衣放在了随身的次元空间里面，平时就穿着一件深蓝色的外袍到处晃，估计显眼的就剩他那一头天蓝色长发了。  
——说起来，伊德纳兹发现他不知为何即使是这样，他还是自带小夜灯功能。他曾一次无意在极乐净土外待到晚上时发现的，整个人都在发出淡淡的白光。但却没有感觉到小宇宙的流动，也没有什么其他的变化，也不至于引来外面的什么魔兽啊妖精之类的。  
他想了半天，只能归于〖生者〗进入伊西利亚的反应。  
其实伊西利亚是没有白天黑夜之分的，在伊德纳兹眼里，只有傍晚，黑夜和黑漆漆之分。但伊德纳兹确实待得挺开心的。毕竟这里也不是一点光源都没有，还是有“繁星”照耀的，甚至偶尔还有点“动物”。  
就比如伊德纳兹现在就坐在极乐净土与伊西利亚的交界范围内一棵树的树叉上，跟一条缠绕在树干上的墨绿色的形状有点奇怪的蛇大眼瞪小眼。  
片刻后，伊德纳兹晃了晃手里的炭笔和图册，对着那条足有大腿粗的蛇露出一个打商量的表情：“嘿，老兄你看我只是打算画你身后的那朵花，没别的意思。”  
苍天可鉴，伊德纳兹现在是多么的想翻白眼。他是不怕毒，但是架不住冥界的生物造成的伤害一般是毒与诅咒等各种负状态。诅咒这玩儿意对于他来说可是有点苦手，毕竟他也没能涉及多少。现在临时学也就是赶鸭子上架，纯看运气有多高了。  
说到底，也是伊德纳兹自己闲的没事做打算观察冥界生物的。他可没打算弄死这玩儿意跑路，毕竟在冥界不论怎样都会有痕迹残留，而冥界的各种关系错综复杂快刀斩乱麻都没用，指不定这蛇就是哪尊大神养的宠物。万一等他死后再秋后算账，那真是哭都没地方哭了，还不如日行一善少杀生——虽然他这么多年没少跟神祇打架、互殴、单方面暴打，但是曾为人时的观点多少还是有些束缚着他。  
再说冥界的生物基本都听得懂话，多少可以尝试交流。实在不行再跑路也成√  
正准备和那只蛇来个促膝长谈的伊德纳兹忽然觉察树底下有动静——有谁正在悄咪咪地靠近他，看起来不是打算偷袭就是暗杀。伊德纳兹不动声色的控制着小宇宙，把自己固定在树干上；在对方离他所在的位置只剩一臂之长时，他扭身倒旋，翻手扣住那人手腕，又旋转回原来的位置，一个过肩摔把那人狠狠的摔出去。  
伊德纳兹小宇宙爆发时造成的破坏力不容小觑。虽然他的小宇宙的强度不及阿芙洛狄忒，但是在小宇宙控制精确度上伊德纳兹勉强是更高一筹。  
结果是伊德纳兹没使用多少小宇宙，那个人被摔在地上后轻松的砸了个大坑，就算似乎是想扑腾着起来，却在弹出坑后跟个保龄球一样一路滚远，还发出“噼里啪啦”等各种奇怪的音效。  
在抓住那只手的时候，即使对方身上没有任何标识，但是那显眼的跟个路标似的小宇宙很明显的表示这家伙是个冥斗士。  
那比魔怪们要好处理多了，大不了打一顿后再跟潘多拉道个歉就成了。伊德纳兹点点头，这么想到。但等他扭头一看刚才那条蛇已经不见了。  
然后就见那人在地上挣扎几下终于坐了起来。伊德纳兹没等他开口，自己先发了话：“你干什么，冥斗士。”  
那个冥斗士看着瞬间姿势从蹲在树叉上变成翘着二郎腿坐在树枝上的伊德纳兹，本来似乎打算脱口而出的质问又在看清脸后憋了回去，低声嘟囔：“那张脸……难道阿芙洛狄忒殿下是又生了个孩子？”  
“啊……你是这么认为的吗？”伊德纳兹揉着太阳穴：“怎么想随你喜欢，但我的问题你还没有回答，刚刚你打算干什么？冥斗士。偷袭吗？还是说暗算？我们这还是第一次见面吧？”  
但伊德纳兹没想到的是，他才把脑门上的青筋摁下去，那个冥斗士却是哐的一下亮出了必杀招。  
“你居然……你这混蛋居然如此侮辱我等冥斗士的荣耀！”  
……啊，不好，他好像把以前看的漫画的刻板印象带进去了。伊德纳兹小小的反省了一会儿。但他也没打算就因此老实道歉什么的——因为那什么，这啥毒风，吹得还有点舒服嚯。  
“不可能——你居然毫发无损？！”那冥斗士忽然又换上了震惊脸，一副不可思议地说。  
“啊？嗯，是自美杜莎鲜血中诞生的蛇怪的毒吧？还挺清爽的。”  
然而伊德纳兹老老实实的回答似乎让那个冥斗士被打击了，但他也很快凝重起来：“既然你有如此的实力的话，好，刚刚是我天捷星的西路费都小瞧了你，现在，我们来堂堂正正的决一胜负！”  
“不是，那啥，所以说你为啥要一见面就和我打啊，我不打无谓的架啊。”  
“少废话！是想借口逃跑吗！不会让你得逞的，作为冥斗士，清除不明的入侵者是我的职责！”  
“？？我是从官方渠道来的啊。话说这位兄弟你说话注意点——”  
西路费都认认真真的从头到尾仔细地把伊德纳兹打量了一遍，摇头打断伊德纳兹的话：“登记在册的来访的海仙女水仙女名单上没有你。你若想说你是海洋女神则更是荒谬！”  
——伊德纳兹真的是要气笑了：“确实如你所说，我不是什么海洋女神，也不是什么仙女——”  
“那么老老实实束手就擒吧！你私自擅闯冥界的罪，就交给三位大法官来判——”  
在西路费都义正言辞官腔连篇时，伊德纳兹早就一拳墩他脸上了：“因为！我他妈！是男性人类你瞎吗——！！！”  
“啊”西路费都，带着短促的疑问气音，滚向了远方。  
“‘啊’个屁啊！”伊德纳兹一把拧着西路费都的头发，带着他的脸与冥界的土地亲密接触，伊德纳兹努力挤出一个礼貌的微笑：“你最开始胡乱猜测我与阿芙洛狄忒殿下的关系就算了，那位殿下自会有明断，但！关键是！你好歹跟我废话了这么半天！！你听不出来我声音是男是女吗！？”  
“Hek……神祇的声音也跟性别无关啊……”西路费都挣扎着。  
“哈哈。”伊德纳兹才没管西路费都的挣扎，毕竟一点用都没有。他的表情逐渐扭曲：“冥斗士的荣耀？我还没说你在轻视我作为战士的尊严——”  
伊德纳兹现在表情完全是犹如恶鬼在西路费都耳边低语：“吾身为战神殿下麾下身披荣光的战士，现在却被你质疑吾之力量，吾之战意！？”  
“行啊，那就堂堂正正，一决胜负吧。”  
——不就是打架吗！打啊！他身为黄金圣斗士，什么时候怕过打架了！不如说他在冥界老老实实呆了这么久确实有点憋得慌——  
然而，无数未萌芽的［藤蔓］尚在酝酿之时，伊德纳兹所不曾相识的神祇突然降临了此处。  
伊德纳兹眼睛一眨，迅速想起来这是哪位神祇，他稍稍躬身：“黑夜的美丽依然祝福着您，伟大的冥月女神赫卡忒阁下。”  
“战争与智慧女神雅典娜的圣斗士啊，我受星夜女神之求，将此物转交于你。”赫卡忒的沙哑声音从重重暗光中透出，若她不愿，没有任何人能轻易窥得她的真面目，但此时，她却向伊德纳兹露出了自己的面容。黑色的衣裙坠于冥界暗色的大地上，墨绿色的蛇在她脚边盘曲。  
在伊德纳兹接过的那一瞬间，他就认出——那是墨菲尼斯特制的留音石。  
难道是突然出了什么事情、连小宇宙传讯都不能使用了吗？居然得要请求不相熟的冥神帮忙传达——但伊德纳兹面上不显，对赫卡忒中规中矩地表达了敬谢之意：“非常感谢您亲自降临此处，实在是不胜感激……”  
但赫卡忒却打断了他那长段的客套话：“不必多言，去吧。”  
“……谢谢。”

“这谁啊……”西路费都费了好大劲才把扭了的脖子掰回去。他本身是跟着赫卡忒跑腿干活的，相比起来多少会更随意一点。  
赫卡忒借着逗蛇低头的那一瞬间，一丝阴霾在她眼中划过，但随即又恢复正常：“雅典娜的圣斗士，双鱼座的伊德纳兹。用毒的本事，在三界中都少有可及——只不过许多人都在这层名号之下忘了他是位战士，正面交手实力自是不可小觑。像你这样的，怕是他认真起来后一息之间就可解决。”  
西路费都讪讪笑了笑，没再说话——他自然是知道这次冥后找圣域借临时工，同时还有位黄金圣斗士陪同。但他没想到这位黄金圣斗士居然恰巧就被他遇到了，还自己一套骚操作差点GG——还好还好，还好赫卡忒来得及时。虽然冥斗士有复活点，但是冤死还是免了吧。  
“……终于要来了吗。”赫卡忒抬头看了眼冥界昏暗的天空，似乎正透过它，在看着更加往上的东西。

虽然说保密系统基础是不变的，但每次要重新解公式实在是让伊德纳兹分外头痛。  
于是在令人牙酸的划玻璃声、差点震破耳膜的爆破声、一不小心听着听着就被催眠的各种友情提供的各族咒语、听着就像死了几万年的怨魂可怕的碎碎念中，伊德纳兹终于调对了密码，解放了他的双耳。  
然而他还没来得及歇口气感叹自己的成果，扫了一眼讯息就直接跑到冥界的对外办事处。  
无他，只因那一句话的讯息：  
“圣域进入一级战时警戒，所有黄金圣斗士归位。”

可能是墨菲尼斯先前打了招呼的关系，伊德纳兹一进极乐净土，就看见潘多拉、拉达曼提斯还有米诺斯三个齐刷刷的站在他的住所门口。那一副堵人的架势让伊德纳兹反应稍微卡了一会，潘多拉先说话了。她把一块小吊坠递给伊德纳兹：“这上面附有的力量足以使您打开冥界通往大地的通道，但是请注意，这是一次性的。用完之后就当作一个纪念品吧。”  
伊德纳兹接过吊坠：“十分感谢。”  
“他们似乎是有话打算跟您说呢，我就不打扰了。”潘多拉笑了笑转身离开，把空间留给这三个人。  
“雅典娜殿下的召集令？是不是圣域出问题了？”米诺斯的直觉向来很准。  
“是。墨菲尼斯托人向我转告，我必须即刻返回圣域。”伊德纳兹看着米诺斯还想说什么：“但不是你，不是你们。艾亚哥斯没来就已经说明了她明白她现在该做什么，你不明白么？”  
“我……！”米诺斯还想解释什么。  
伊德纳兹难得地严肃道：“现在，服从命令，其余的等禁令解除再说。”  
本来是负责充当背景板的拉达曼提斯插口道：“禁令？”  
而伊德纳兹只是看着他：“看着米诺斯，冥界第一狱的大法官突然消失了可不是什么好消息。”  
“是。”拉达曼提斯按住米诺斯，递给伊德纳兹一个小盒子：“但是请您务必把这转交给安德弗亚大人。”  
伊德纳兹接过盒子，立马瞬移离开。  
在伊德纳兹一离开后，一直不知所以然的米诺斯：“？？？你们怎么说话都跟打哑谜似的？？”  
拉达曼提斯沉默了一会，才开口：“好了，那东西走了，您可以出来说话了。”  
〖毕竟没想过‘它’会顺着安德弗亚跑到圣域，再一路跟着跑到冥界来啊。〗本来除了拉达曼提斯和米诺斯就没有别人的大厅里忽然出现一些金色的光点，渐渐汇成一个模糊的身影，人影很快清晰起来：〖刚才没有感觉到么，一种不和谐的存在。〗  
“没想到您竟然能够自由的来到冥界……”米诺斯皱眉，被所有人蒙在鼓里的感觉可不好受：“伊洛卡斯大人。”  
〖你应该也已经觉察到了，拉达曼提斯。但你不该把那东西直接交给伊德纳兹。〗伊洛卡斯偏偏头，“看着”拉达曼提斯。  
“我相信您会有办法解决的。”拉达曼提斯还是那副八风不动的模样。  
伊洛卡斯笑了笑：〖那么暂时先做好你们现在该做的。〗  
他睁开眼睛，紫金色的眸子注视着两人。而在那一瞬间，时间似乎缓慢到停止，但又立马回归正常。  
“居然要用到东次未央……”米诺斯“呵”了一声：“若真是这样的话，那还真是一个大阴谋啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“等等……拉达曼提斯，你既然早就知道，那……”米诺斯还想说什么，就看见拉达曼提斯暖黄玉色的眼睛里，骤然升起一片几乎令人无法直视的金色光华。里面夹杂的是……纯粹的愤怒与悲伤。

伊德纳兹来到圣域的标准外围前——毕竟包括遮掩圣域的那一圈山脉都是属于圣域的。凭借他现在的小宇宙，足以清楚的看清结界的形态——以及十二宫的模样。  
“啧。”伊德纳兹不着痕迹的用小宇宙扫视一圈周围的环境，发现那个鬼鬼祟祟，一直藏在阴影里面的那个家伙还在躲躲藏藏的往前摸，怎么都甩不掉。  
看起来应该是刺探情报用的……伊德纳兹想了想，这东西可能是一直跟着谁跟到圣域外围，但是结界已经张开无法进入，所以打算挑个便宜机会吧。  
圣域最外层的结界敌我不分，只要有人进出就会向雅典娜与帕伽索斯通报；第二层则是位于十二宫下方的训练场外围，有着只能进不能出的特点；而女神殿外的结界，若无雅典娜的允许，进出都不可能。   
相对，为了防止一些意外状况，黄金圣斗士有着对第一道结界下命令的权利，使它同时有着第二道结界的功能。  
伊德纳兹仔细打量了第一道结界，忽然发现上面有一层淡淡的金紫色小宇宙附着在外面。  
伊德纳兹不再纠结怎么不让那家伙溜掉，大步走入结界，反正已经有同僚帮忙。同时，他的直觉告诉他有个没有形体的东西几乎是裹在他的身上，跟他一同进入结界。  
伊德纳兹忽然笑了，他突然放出大量黑色雾气，在那个东西来得及逃离之前，凭着直觉一枪把那货钉在地上。  
“不可能！你怎么可能看得见我！”那东西有着黑色长发和一套白色盔甲，让伊德纳兹对他多看了几眼的是因为那东西的尖耳朵还有背后的六只白色翅膀。  
“雅典娜的神力之下，妖魔鬼怪无从遁形。”伊德纳兹懒懒的说：“这里是世界的时间内部，看到上面那个大钟表没？上面写着1：36000000，这表示外面一秒钟等于里面的一万个小时。我们这里听力最好的也只能分辨间隔0.001秒发出的两个不同的声音，看你这样子人不人鸟不鸟，听力不可能比那家伙还好。”伊德纳兹冷冷的笑道：“也就是说，如果你想跟你的同伙发送讯息，至少一个字得缓慢的用一百个小时。放弃吧。”  
“你！无所不能、身披荣光的天主是不会放过你们这些异教徒的！”那家伙不安的扭动着。  
伊德纳兹略微惊讶了一会儿，在看见那家伙打算自裁时他嘲讽道：“没用的，我们并不是完全进入时间的内部，只有灵魂进入而身体还在外面。就算你打算死在这里面都得花十个小时后才能传递到你的身体上去，在此之前你想解脱都不没法子。”  
“嗯……虽然说在这里时间多得是，但是我现在没心情和你慢慢磨。”伊德纳兹摸摸下巴：“这样吧，让他们跟你好好聊聊吧，反正你们都闲着无聊对吧？”后一句，却是对别人说道。  
“啊，很好啊，反正没事做。”从伊德纳兹的背后忽然浮起一金一银两团高浓缩近固态小宇宙，里面似乎包裹着什么。两团揉动了一下，瞬间变成两个跟伊德纳兹差不多高的人。  
“按照你平时用的那些方法做就行了吧？”金色短发的那个看着性格很活泼：“不用解剖了送给那位天蝎座？”  
“备份吧，记得别让他之后再添什么乱子。”伊德纳兹挥挥手，示意他们随便怎么弄都行。  
“您实验室里面的东西我都备份并且带过来了。”银色长发的那个看着又是个面瘫胚子，宽大的衣袖里忽然伸出无数银色触手，仔细看的话却会发现是藤蔓，每个末端都卷着不同的器械或者药水瓶：“另外在您不在的这段时间，我们对自白剂等做了改良。”  
伊德纳兹跟漂在一边的伊洛卡斯的小宇宙打了声招呼就离开了这由东次未央构成的模拟结界。  
而在伊德纳兹走后，不论是乍看上去很活泼的那个还是似乎是面瘫的那个，都不约而同对着那只八成会被后世称为天使的鸟人露出了狰狞的笑容。


	42. 第三十四章   此鸟非鸟

在把那只迷之鸟人留在世界时间之閣之前，伊德纳兹没忘了跟那两货嘱咐一声:“问出来了就赶紧回双鱼宫，别给伊洛卡斯做些多余的负担。”  
“了解。”金色短发的那个对他比了个“OK”的手势，伊德纳兹则按着提示跟走迷宫一样绕了出去。  
啊，他好像听见了惨叫欸。  
但这跟他有什么关系呢╮(╯▽╰)╭  
鉴于三道结界已开，伊德纳兹也无法瞬移到女神殿，再加上十二宫内似乎被什么东西给阻隔了，伊德纳兹也只能瞬移到白羊宫门口。  
“哟，终于回来啦。”倚在一根柱子上的墨菲尼斯对他比划了一个类似于敬礼的姿势，然后给伊德纳兹来了个吻面礼。  
“噢……我想我还没有准备好被夏哲那个某些方面异常古板的家伙追杀的准备。”伊德纳兹借着揉鼻子的动作，把墨菲尼斯刚刚给他的透明小薄片按进嘴里，顺便贴在口腔内壁，然后以那个小薄片为传输点开启了小宇宙通讯:  
【真的的得这样做？每次用这个总觉得很奇怪。】  
【没办法，隔墙有耳。】墨菲尼斯意有所指的指了指地面。  
【我刚刚才弄趴了一个……】伊德纳兹眯起眼，忽然明白了什么:【下面？】  
【对。顺便之前忘了跟你说了，在你走后没多久，我给十二宫周围的结界加了点料。抬头看看上面吧。】  
【……我算是明白了你十万火急的把我叫回来干什么了。】  
不因其他，处于第十一宫的水瓶宫，被一道蓝色的“门”代替了！  
【赫墨尔的自动防护机制？】伊德纳兹皱眉。  
【对，就是你逮着的那只鸟人一伙干的。正面攻击本事不高，偷袭却各有各的一手。虽然偷袭的那个被赫墨尔一把捏碎了头，但是那家伙身上还有定时爆炸设定。很明显背后有人。】虽然无法瞬移，但是两人行走速度非常快:【一个星期前收到位于中部地区警报，有一伙打着“撒旦”名义的家伙烧杀抢虏，无恶不作;虽然报告另一条禀明还有另一伙以“上帝”之名治天济人，但是依斯科达对于情报的最终研究来看，这两派明显是一伙人。】  
【不过据情报而言上帝啊撒旦啊什么的确实是存在的——但是绝不是在现在，也不该是在那里。】  
【但是他们的名号却出现在了错误的地点和错误的时间？】  
【对，教皇大人亲派，赫墨尔与安德弗亚双人任务。】  
【可他们失败了。】  
【赫墨尔被偷袭，大脑里多了一段无法删除的强制指令“击杀一切”，并有魔力无法控制的异样巨大化趋势。安德弗亚废了好大劲才修改为“击杀一切敌袭者”。为了防止赫墨尔发生什么意外状况，他就干脆把水瓶宫改造了。】  
【那应该从专攻精神系的开始查起，或者是……那些。】伊德纳兹鬼使神差的使用了那个指代词:【毕竟不能确认是否所有的……意志并无不和。】  
【好吧。】墨菲尼斯隐晦的翻了个白眼:【另一个情报，安德弗亚说他在一瞬间看到了一抹绿光，应该是用来偷袭的武器。】  
【……我那报凶不报吉的直觉好像还真的有点用了。】伊德纳兹扯了扯嘴角，在已经变化的水瓶宫前看见了另一个同事:“安德弗亚。”  
安德弗亚对两人点点头:“这边。”  
三人进入那道“门”时倒并未觉得不适，相反在进入之后被寒风糊了一脸冰渣子。在一大陀冰渣子的间隙中，伊德纳兹隐约才明白什么叫做不受控制的异样巨大化——赫墨尔不仅身体巨大化至数十米高、甚至连龙角龙翼龙尾这类的特异部分也都冒了出来！他缓缓抬起头，不同于以往灵动的银色眼眸，如今他的双眼，皆是令人无法直视的炽金！  
在下一波冰芒到来前，安德弗亚大声说了点什么——原谅伊德纳兹没听懂，毕竟龙文这东西真的挺难学的。  
赫墨尔眼中的金色悄悄缩回，但却还是看着前方。虽然现在的赫墨尔还是带来了巨大的压迫感、虽然他是缩着坐着的，但三个人则明显松了一口气，毕竟这股莫名的压迫感实在是难以消除。而后伊德纳兹把一个小箱子糊到安德弗亚脸上:“讲真我还是第一次听见你大声说话……嘿，你看这只是同事间无伤大雅的小玩笑，对吧？”后一句话明显是对着赫墨尔。  
“你变了很多。”安德弗亚却直盯着伊德纳兹。  
“有时候换个环境有利于心情的改善。”伊德纳兹摊摊手。  
【先生，十分抱歉，我们已经试完了所有的办法，但是除了“拉贵尔”这一讯息外，没有其他收获。】  
【那东西粗略算下去脑袋里足有几十层屏障，有点难得搞。】  
两条讯息一闪而过，伊德纳兹抿嘴:“好吧，现在不是讨论我出去的这一个月里物种突变还是我一个月不见赫墨尔就基因变异的时候，那东西嘴硬得很，有点难的撬开。”  
“我稍后到。”安德弗亚推推眼镜，转身跟赫墨尔去说了什么。  
墨菲尼斯则继续一起往上:“要不交给斯科达试试？”  
“那东西已经被拖到双鱼宫，顺路拎过去吧。”

“那我再重复一遍，看着我的眼睛，你是谁？”斯科达不紧不慢的在那个自称拉贵尔的“天使”身边晃着圈。  
“……拉…拉……拉贵尔……奉命……伪装成……堕落天使，破坏……吸引目标……潜伏……啊啊啊啊啊！！！”拉贵尔哆嗦着，两句话没说完，忽然浑身抽搐惨叫着倒了下去。  
“斯科达，这事怎么回事？”帕伽索斯皱着眉，站在雅典娜的圣座旁。而雅典娜却是饶有兴趣的看着女神殿内的情况。  
斯科达耸耸肩:“毕竟我们黄金圣斗士最初的十项全能里面没有审问这一条。我这也是照猫画虎，虽说确实能够破坏他大脑里关于讯息的禁制，但能不能保障他安然无恙……这个难度太高。况且这家伙本身到底是什么样子还是个问号，也说不准他现在吐出来的东西是对方故意要给我们看的。”  
“算了。”雅典娜手一挥:“这属于我考虑不周。不过依这家伙被下的禁制之多，就算依正常步骤解开，他也是废了。”  
安德弗亚默默掏出一把针，在拉贵尔身上戳了几下，那家伙立马弹起来，又被伊德纳兹用藤蔓按着跪下去。  
“既然他不论怎样都会废掉，那干脆来点直接的吧？”伊德纳兹跃跃欲试:“之前让我那边的试了半天结果除了他叫什么之外什么都没问出来，我可是一直耿耿于怀呢。”  
“难得看到你今天这么主动……”斯科达摸摸下巴:“怎么来？”  
“我负责拆迁就好。”伊德纳兹笑了笑，按住拉贵尔的额头，并往下按，迫使他没法回避斯科达的目光。蓝金色的小宇宙在他手中爆发，简单粗暴一下子撞开十几层禁制，顺便带着噼里啪啦各种音效。而拉贵尔则眼睛上翻，浑身都在打颤，想昏过去都昏不了，嘴里早被伊德纳兹塞了一块不知从哪儿摸出来的暗色金属，除了不成调的呻吟声什么都发不出来。  
一边的克莱塔亚也是一脸跃跃欲试:“要还是不行就换我来，正好我上次新开发的一个招数正愁没对象给我实验。”  
斯科达则一边过滤着没用的讯息，一边盯着拉贵尔的各种动静，防止出现意外情况。他忽然想起什么:“纳茨，你悠着点，不然触发了……”  
话还没说完，拉贵尔的双眼忽然变成翠绿色，身上忽然浮起绿色的纹路。伊德纳兹还没来得及退开，拉贵尔已经化成一团绿色的强光，撕扯着冲向他和斯科达。  
——感谢女神殿的那一层结界，好歹女神殿之外什么动静都没听见，而在女神殿内的众人耳朵则糟了罪。不过至少女神殿内没有什么东西被破坏。  
随着强光退去，伊德纳兹揉着太阳穴站起来，斯科达则用自己的翅膀充当一隔音层，至少没像伊德纳兹那样脑袋里嗡嗡作响。而他们面前直立着雅典娜的伴生神盾，身前身后一大片水晶墙残渣，外围还开了一圈异次元空间。  
等伊德纳兹把气顺过来，那些水晶墙碎片还有异次元空间已经消失了。克莱塔亚一脸幸灾乐祸还有墨菲尼斯的强忍说教的表情……总而言之被十二张表情不一样的脸盯着，就算是伊德纳兹背后也会发毛:“行吧这算我的失误……待会的任务加我一个。”  
“加上我。”斯科达脸色有点不好，这让雅典娜对他投出询问的眼光。  
斯科达皱着眉，似乎是组织了一下语言:“这些东西……是真正意义上的‘鸟人’。鸟类的基因注射到人类的身体里，然后强行组织成另类的生物，算是魔法与诅咒的产物。”  
此言一出，就连雅典娜都皱起眉:“准了。伊德纳兹、斯科达、伊洛卡斯，吾命令汝等三人执行此任务。记住，必须将他们全部清除干净。”  
“是！”

“双鱼宫内有一层屏蔽式的结界，我们直接在里面瞬移走算了。”伊德纳兹带着他们绕到自己常用做实验的偏殿，指着墙上繁复的纹路。  
“我把得到的情报传给你们。”斯科达表示他把那个魔法完善了一遍，绝无副作用。  
伊德纳兹对着斯科达发过来的附件思量了一会儿:“我们还是定个任务计划吧。”毕竟单闯莽干什么的害死人。  
“既然雅典娜殿下的旨意在那，就意味着‘别让我再看见或听到任何相关消息’，这个意思吧？”斯科达挑眉:“全部灭干净呗。”  
“但是他们的据点里面可能会有解除那个见了鬼的插件的办法。”伊德纳兹看了斯科达一眼:“我推荐搜索式清除法。”  
“我知道了。”斯科达现在虽然心情相当不好但是有时候坚持底线的伊德纳兹更难变通，再说确实黄金圣斗士也当以同伴为重——别提那些后世的了，明显长辈教育方式不对——于是他很快安排自己的战略位置:“远程输出与支援交给我了。”  
“那我负责侵入及近距离破坏。”伊德纳兹翻转着刚刚从圣衣上扣下来的蓝宝石。  
伊洛卡斯点点头:“地域性封印交由我来完成，不过，我需要一定的时间做准备工作。”  
“我还以为你会选择跟纳茨一起去，毕竟两个人轻松点。”斯科达耸耸肩:“护个人而已，不是我吹，上一次我最高记录可是控制三条战线己方无人员伤亡。你放心准备你的。”  
伊洛卡斯却正色道:“如果考虑到这些背后确确实实有幕后人物，而且是对黄金圣斗士也能轻易造成生命威胁，甚至能让雅典娜殿下用出伴生神盾，那么也不排除会在灵魂方面上留有准备。”  
“打不死？”伊德纳兹挑眉:“那要真是这样，这玩儿意估计拖都能拖死我们。”  
“而且似乎【炽天使】那一阶级都有后招准备……”斯科达已经把情报彻底顺了一遍。  
“也就是说我们的敌人是一堆没人权还会自爆还打不死的实验产品，现在我们处于人道主义要把他们全部干掉，正好我们这里有一位专攻封印的专业人士，干脆打架和吸引火力这事交给我，临时基地掩护及战线拉开交给斯科达，然后等着伊洛卡斯准备完毕一锅端了就行。”伊德纳兹打了个响指:“墨菲尼斯、夏哲你们两个想听就直说，我已经把任务前评估预报发到公共屏了。”  
墨菲尼斯的声音在四周响起:“不，其实就算你不转我也听得见。我奉命转达帕伽索斯大人的任命，这次由你担任队长。别拒绝，教皇大人说他信任你能把阿瑞斯摁到地上揍的谋略。”  
“我那是临场发挥还有喝酒误事……”  
“行了，纳茨你有时候怎么那么娘们。”听得出来墨菲尼斯的语气是微微上扬的:“纳茨你把东西收起来，我顺便送你们一程，小宇宙什么的省省，防止被那些可怜兮兮的小白鼠们磨死吧。”  
“墨菲尼斯你上次这么犀利的吐糟还是在你刚来的时候吧？怎么，很紧张？”斯科达并非不是观察不到细节的人，敏锐的指出了墨菲尼斯的小变化。  
“对啊，紧张的打算去你家小库尔家蹭几顿饭咯。”墨菲尼斯顺着开了个玩笑，用念力把三人瞬移到了目标地。  
而她本人却并不在教皇厅或是白羊宫，而是位于天秤宫地下夏哲平时用于占卜的密室。  
墨菲尼斯把玩着夏哲刚刚递给她的竹片，看了又进入占卜状态中的夏哲，叹了口气。  
“愿星辰祝福你们前行的道路。”她低声道。

“不得不说这些东西还挺有艺术细胞的。”伊德纳兹现在好歹也到了第八感末期，用斯科达的视觉共享也不会出现第一次那种整个大脑要炸的感觉。但不得不说，借着斯科达的视角看这个世界还挺有意思的，比如三百六十度无死角啊，任意视角切换什么的。而且斯科达也不是没有任何进步，最开始可能还有距离限制，现在就算不开小宇宙分分钟告诉你整个希腊现在的某个谁在干嘛。  
但是用多了也不好，突然换回普通人的视角估计也半天习惯不了，因此斯科达也只是把那个基地的外貌、布防、能观察到的内部结构以及不同区域的能量多少传给伊德纳兹。然后就轮到伊德纳兹不知该说什么了，那些未来的后现代艺术风格，要是放在未来的人眼里，还真有点像是那么回事。但是——绝对不是在此时此刻。  
【阴谋……】伊德纳兹眯着眼，盯着那个方向。  
直到斯科达在他头上敲了一下:“行了，纳茨你先把你那杀气腾腾的眼光收一下，要不是我一直在安抚，周围的小家伙们早被吓飞了。就算这里离那些东西的老巢有数万米远，也得注意啊。”  
“抱歉。”伊德纳兹回过神才发现，刚刚他不知不觉连杀气都放出来了。伊洛卡斯则就地盘膝而坐，身造已有淡淡的紫金色光晕:“我会在准备的时候在周围布置幻术，斯科达暂时可以不用分神。但是，在准备完成之时，我全部的小宇宙都会倾注在此画卷中。那时，我与常人无异。”  
“明白，我会时刻注意你这边的。”斯科达点头，并示意伊德纳兹看他刚刚建成的模型:“正三角锥建筑，底下还有与其体积相等的土石，应该是在建成之时连着地面一起托起的;外围有大量四个翅膀的巡逻，看攻击力都不如纳茨你逮着的那个，若要节省体力的话建议从正上方突破;里面倒是布置得挺全面的，作为一个基地该有的都有，但是与数量相比容积太小了，不排除他们的房间跟蜜蜂一样就是每人发个格子往里面一躺就了事……”  
斯科达虽然打架容易点炸，但是真要唠叨起来就真是啾啾叨叨停不下来，不仅没有插话的地方，打断了说不定还要被打。好消息是斯科达除了遇到他觉着很棘手的任务时才会开启老妈子模式，从头到脚说的清清楚楚，再加上声音又好听，自带乐感节奏，听顺了就当听歌吧;坏消息是他在话唠的时候语速太快一愣神就听不懂了，要是敢让他再说一遍，分分钟教人重新做人。  
“……最后注意一点，虽然看不见，但是我感受得到，下面应该还有‘地下室’之类的东西。那里面有一个很大的能量源，不建议你去那里。”斯科达眯起眼:“有可能是一个生产的‘工厂’。”  
“还有一点。我所封印的，是‘所画之物’，若有其他事物在里面，也会被一并封印。”大概是因为在周围布置了幻术的原因，伊洛卡斯整个的存在感都近乎消失，声音也在非有意的情况下变得不可捉摸:“伊德纳兹，务必在接收到讯息的时候撤出。”  
“了解。”伊德纳兹比了个完全没问题的手势。  
“那么，我先去诱敌了。”斯科达的眼瞳渐渐拉长，头发及眼眸都变成绚烂的火焰一般的金红色，羽翼在背后完全打开，在说话的时候，虎牙渐渐变得清晰。不知是否是伊德纳兹的错觉，在斯科达的火焰之下，射手座的圣衣似乎也有了变化。  
仅是一瞬间，斯科达就来到了那座在天空中飞行的城堡斜上方几千米的高空。他拿出射手座圣衣配送的弓，一朵红金色的火焰在他手中拉伸成箭矢的形状。  
斯科达搭箭拉弦，对准离他最近的那个家伙，嘴角勾起一抹轻蔑的笑容:“好好欣赏这场雨吧，这会是你们的终结。”  
在他背后，上千支红金色的箭矢分别对准着不同的目标，同时离弦而出！  
伊德纳兹看着数千支红金色的箭矢在空中划出好看的痕迹，每一支都击中了自己的目标。那些箭矢在击中之后，化为绳网把那些人捆得结结实实，就那么钉在空中。“我也要准备咯。”伊德纳兹戴好圣衣的头盔，大步走入林中。  
斯科达特意多准备了几支，备给那几个守在正门的“鸟人”，但是这几支箭全部都在离城堡有一定距离的位置消失了。  
“多层不可视的结界啊……”斯科达眼中的火焰几乎跳越而出。他仅仅只是打量了一会儿，就准备好了对策。反手抽出射手座圣衣配送的黄金箭，对准结界的核心:“那就试试这个怎么样？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【有老读者可能会发现这个被纳茨逮住的倒霉孩子换人了，因为000完结，不论菲尔法桑芬芬还是四大天司还是沙利叶贝利尔阿萨谢尔我都好喜欢实在不忍心拉出来跑龙套【考哥表情包警告.jpg[再加上雷米尔我之后可能也另有出场，所以拉贵尔你就去吧【。
> 
> 没什么用的设定：  
1.本文采用冥月女神赫卡忒为黑夜女神尼克斯之女的设定  
2.墨菲尼斯的高科技:那个小薄片其实是墨菲尼斯用纯粹的小宇宙凝成的，平时使用念力版真空包装储存，安全无菌。在黏附在有小宇宙的个体上时生效。效果大概就是把使用者一个加密的论坛用户，这样其他人就无法破解聊天内容，即使要破解墨菲尼斯也可以随时更改保密程序【指伊德纳兹套公式  
至于伊德纳兹为什么要塞进嘴里，因为这东西启动时会有微量小宇宙泄露，再加上这东西正确的使用方法本来就是黏在牙齿上。用完之后这玩儿意会变成最纯净的小宇宙，相当于一个微量小宇宙补给。  
3.圣域语言仨学霸，夏哲赫墨尔斯科达  
4.精神系技能是斯科达他家那边的必修课。但是斯科达明显不太喜欢这玩儿意，每次都只混了个及格  
5.关于伊洛卡斯的能力  
伊洛卡斯表面上专攻封印系，打架什么的威力反而不大【指对比初代黄金们。  
具体就是通过特质的画卷【他自己用纯小宇宙制成的】作为媒介，把目标封印在里面。之后衍生出的东次未央和其他一些招数也是为了这个技能服务的。为此他还特意学了幻术等一系列辅助用的。  
然而缺点是小宇宙耗得很快，而且在完成时会有一瞬间的破绽，不知是否故意的
> 
> 不过依照初代黄金们的水准，伊洛卡斯一根手指把后辈们拎着玩儿不是问题的。
> 
> #作为一名初代黄金圣斗士，内心都住着一枚拆迁办#


	43. 第三十五章   逐渐靠近

斯科达的黄金箭对准了结界的中心，在箭离弦的一瞬间，似乎连空间都被撕裂。随着巨大的爆炸声，最外的两层结界连着部分建筑的外观都被炸碎，甚至有几层看着就变成了危房。  
“噢？还挺结实的吗，那几层结界。”刚刚那一箭清掉了不少小喽罗，但是马上飞出来更多的一大片，显得只多不少。斯科达的语气虽然听着不是太在乎，但是还是不自然的带着一丝凝重:“你们的主人还真是大方啊，行事风格这么嚣张，应该也不介意报上自己的姓名让敌人瞻仰吧？”  
“遵循吾主耶和华之圣喻，必将尔等肮脏之辈灭除！”为首的一个四翼白翅大声回答，话音刚落就被一支红金色的箭矢贯穿头颅。出于距离的问题，他虽然自爆了却也没对斯科达造成任何伤害，而那支箭似是有人指引一般，不断收割这些人的生命，即使是最后颜色变得黯淡，爆炸产生的效果也非同一般。  
“耶和华？”斯科达嗤之以鼻:“你们的‘主人’也是有胆量啊，他虽然暂时还不是这个位面的神衹，但论其神力足以与提坦神媲美……”这片区域上方的天空全部被红金色的火云覆盖，漫天火雨侵泻而下，这一片区域几乎都变成火海:“你们或许骗得了其他人，但是，骗不了去过真正的世界时间之閣的初代黄金圣斗士！”  
“感受这些源于凤凰之炎的愤怒吧。”

“动了真格啊，斯科达。”伊德纳兹瞥了窗外一眼，看着漫天火雨刷了:“嘛，也是。他的仇恨值本来就很好拉。”  
他一脚踩碎一个头颅，微笑着看着周围黑色的雾气散去，而那些“天使”的身体无一例外的变成齑粉:“真不好意思，我的仇恨值也很好拉呢。”  
对着下一层入口处的石门，伊德纳兹随手扔出一个玻璃珠大小的碧绿色小球，仅是一瞬间，足有二十多米高的石门连着周围的一部分墙壁都被腐蚀得一干二净。伊德纳兹对着下一层严阵以待的“天使”们露出了一个灿烂的微笑:“哎呀？又是想用没有新意的自爆啊，群体人海拖延还是什么战术么？——虽然不是这个时候该用的台词，但是我还是得说一句，同样的招数对于圣斗士是无效的！”  
伊德纳兹背后响起一个冰冷的声音:“这句话我也送给你，你那三种雾气也已经被我看透了。无色属性「麻痹」，黑色属性「撕裂」，碧绿色属性「腐蚀」。以及你在有人近身时会下意识后退并放出高浓度黑色浓雾……哼哼哼哼，你们的指挥官也是无能，竟然让一个不会近战的人来突袭——”  
“……”伊德纳兹沉默了片刻，猛地转身，一把掐住那货的脖子，在与伊德纳兹手掌接触的那部分皮肤迅速变黑，最后干脆整个脖子都化为粉末。  
“哟，终于看见一个黑翅膀了。”伊德纳兹挑眉:“你难道不知道，反派死于话多？还有下次想装神秘玩偷袭就离我远点，虽然你跟了我三层楼也挺不容易的。”  
伊德纳兹瞥了一眼那个黑翅膀周围有点扭曲的空间，一口暗绿色的浓雾把那东西裹得结结实实，等雾气散开，什么都没有剩下。  
“虽然说我确实是以毒为攻击方式，看起来有点像是不精通近战，但是别忘了我还是圣斗士啊。”伊德纳兹转过身对着底下一片身上被紫色纹路爬满的“天使”们笑道:“要是连架都不会打，那圣斗士还有什么存在的意义？对吧？”  
回答他的，是因为关节扭曲，骨骼折断，鲜血四渐的一片还挺有节奏的声音。  
“〖Gorgeous dance〗。在接触到我的『vinstockar i havet』的花粉后，他便会以血肉为养料，在体内寄生。直至内部被掏空，他便会破出并开花寻找下一个宿主。在破开身体的瞬间，身体会无法控制的扭动并得名。并且，他的花粉的传播方式并不是现实，而是定义。也就是说，花粉的传播，即使你截断空间也无法阻止。”伊德纳兹把玩着一具尸体上开出的白色丝状花:“顺便一提，不止是〖Gorgeous Dance〗和〖Severe Poison Garden〗，我所有的攻击方式都能针对灵魂，斯科达也有专门针对灵魂的攻击——想用不死或自爆停住我们的脚步？建议你还是换个方式——我知道你能听见，幕后者。”  
不知是否是真的听见了，在伊德纳兹走进下一层时，他本来以为又会是一大片密密麻麻的天使在等他，结果只有一个看着和他差不多高的“天使”站在大厅中间——这可真难得，要知道，伊德纳兹一路上遇见的身高全部在195cm一上，清一色神族才会有的身高——也不是说所有的神衹都会在190cm以上——总而言之伊德纳兹可以在近身格斗时稍微省点力了。  
再说面前这家伙，背上六对两手各一对双脚各一对再加上耳朵处两对，总共十二对，看着比什么真正的十二翼天使长有气势多了。毕竟面前这家伙可是多了一倍。依伊德纳兹一路下来的经验，翅膀越多力量越强，这货总共二十四只，呵呵。  
那只在伊德纳兹走进第二层完整的区域内时，缓缓的抬起头，与其他“天使”们清一色碧绿色的眼眸不同，他的眼睛是璀璨的亮金色！  
那人用着没有任何感情、跟机械启动音一般的声音说道:“任务开始，目标锁定，级别判断:上，建议远距离击杀。”  
“哼~只给了机械式思考能力却没有语言表达能力啊。还是说本来就是人形兵器？”伊德纳兹看着那些将他周围全部覆盖、并锁定了目标的白色箭矢:“不过听起来，该不会什么职阶都有吧？”而他话音刚落，大片的箭矢对着他毫不犹豫的离弦而出，共分五个批次，可以说得上是无死角了。  
这些箭矢上似乎都附有〖接触即爆炸〗的设定，爆炸产生的烟雾几乎遮蔽了一半的空间，而那个人形兵器似乎并没有被烟雾遮掩视线，微微转动着头调整视线。  
他迅速在背后的空间布满箭矢，但随着密集的“叮当”声，那些箭矢无一例外的被弹开。伊德纳兹拎着黑/色/长/枪站在他身后:“抱歉，虽然照你翅膀这么多数，估计是你们这一片最能打的，但是我还是得说一句，你那箭法在我眼里可是漏洞百出啊。”  
“虽然我对于这方面也是门外汉来着，但是专业的见多了，自然也能多说两句吧？”伊德纳兹耸耸肩:“还是说你打算换武器装备？”  
“级别判断错误，从新更改:A+，进入近身格斗状态。”暂定的人形兵器没理伊德纳兹，抬手从虚空中拔出一柄重剑，几乎是瞬移般的速度移动到伊德纳兹面前，挥手一剑落下。  
“居然还玩重剑流。”伊德纳兹很轻而易举的挡下了一波攻势，并拉开了一定距离。他看着挺轻松的，但是内心却并不平静。  
……那几处小习惯，是错觉吗？  
为了验证自己的想法，伊德纳兹立即放弃了距离能给他带来的优势，转而贴身战。这对于他来说要危险许多，毕竟距离过近反而无法发挥长/枪横扫或穿刺的优势，但是，却能探得伊德纳兹想要知道的。  
仅几个回合，那人形兵器就已被伊德纳兹逼到没有退路。而伊德纳兹虽然看着很轻巧，但是只有他明白，这个家伙是在利用实战增加自己的熟练度。越到后面，难度就越大。  
只不过若他需要在实战中磨练……那么他所储存的知识是哪来的？  
仅是一瞬间的分神，人形兵器就已一剑横挥，似是要把伊德纳兹拦腰砍断。但伊德纳兹怎么可能那么容易就被钻了空子？立马重心下移，身体几乎要趴到地上，手中的力道却足以将那人双脚砍断！  
然而并没有。  
随着熟悉的触感，伊德纳兹感觉的到几乎大半的力量都沿着枪/身反弹给自己。他立即后撤，因而清晰的看见那人形兵器身上迅速覆满黑色的鳞片。  
伊德纳兹的脸色迅速沉下去:“难怪在一开始就觉得你身上的违和感那么重啊……竟然敢窃用赫墨尔的力量！如此胆大妄为！”  
伊德纳兹周身的小宇宙因为他情绪的波动陷入一个暴乱的状态，但又马上恢复平静，转而涌入他从黑/色/长/枪中取出的红色短/枪中。因为高浓度的小宇宙，那柄短枪变成了血红色。  
“知道么，我其实也是会使用‘弓箭’的。只不过看起来有点不太像话，一直留着没用。”伊德纳兹转着手里的黑/色/长/枪，然后猛地将枪/尖前端插/入地面，原本足有三米四的长/枪现在只有三米的长度露在外面。那人形兵器虽然能感觉的到伊德纳兹的愤怒，却不知道他要做什么。  
“感到荣幸吧。”伊德纳兹把红色短/枪架在长/枪中央，动作如同拉弓搭箭。但这令那人形兵器更加难以解。  
但伊德纳兹接下来的动作让他的知识库再度刷新。  
那柄长/枪上似乎真的连上弓弦，伊德纳兹转身拉着短枪后退几步，暗紫色的眼睛已经变成蓝金色，在短/枪离弦的那一瞬间，伊德纳兹周围、甚至是很远的建筑连同地面全部被骤然释放的小宇宙碾压成碎沫！

随着巨大的爆炸声，用特殊材料制成以至于小宇宙都很难损坏的建筑被炸塌了小半边，这动静让斯科达稍稍分了点心，立即他就觉察到了伊德纳兹怒意的由来。  
“虽然说我和那家伙平时相处的也不是很好，但是……”斯科达手指在空中虚画，一个足以将那城堡及外围覆盖的大型法阵在天空中浮现。本来还算温和的空气瞬间变得躁动，温度急剧升高，地上的植物自发燃烧，潮湿的泥土变得干燥、板结，最终碎裂成砂石;整块空间都变成暗红色调，不止是大地，就连天空都燃着熊熊火焰，许多“天使”来不及躲避，均被烈火吞噬，连灰都没有剩下。  
“随意践踏别人的尊严，这可不是你们能够肆意妄为的事。就在这片火焰中消散吧。”斯科达语毕，不止是天上倾泻下火雨，地上的火焰升腾并吞噬着任何可以接触的事物。  
没一会儿功夫，城堡外面的所有生物都被火焰烧得一干二净。  
“啧，那个家伙……还活着啊。看来伊德纳兹有得头疼了。”就算建筑塌了小半边，斯科达仍然对城堡内的情景看得一清二楚:“所以？终于也肯给我配个能打得了？”  
在斯科达身侧，火焰被分开，一个十二对羽翼的“天使”走了出来:“嗯，毕竟系统对你的判断是极其特殊，必须得采用紧急备用手段——我乃火焰威光之米迦勒，报上名来吧，入侵者。”  
斯科达瞥了一眼那“天使”翅膀上燃着的火焰:“嚯？觉得我要这么值得你认真对待吗？那还真是荣幸，毕竟就连伊德纳兹，你那同系列的判断都只有上。”  
“不，已经更改为EX级别了。”  
“噢——那我很期待你能多撑一会儿啊。”斯科达眯起眼:“复制品。”  
虽然斯科达看着在有一搭没一搭的跟新的敌人扯话，但实际上——  
【伊洛卡斯，应该没问题吧？】  
【啊，倒也不必担心。确实由你内心的映像而来的结界十分强大，展开的一瞬间波及到现界。但是对于我来说并非什么大问题。】  
【对封印有影响吗？】  
【我的封印是先确认目标，再进行封印。即先构成〖果〗，再创造〖因〗。比起这个，想想怎么回去跟雅典娜殿下解释“把一片森林变成沙漠”，这件事对你来说比较靠谱。】  
斯科达觉得他能想象得出伊洛卡斯脸上浮现的古怪笑容:【解释？我倒觉得不会发生这种事情，封印家。】

水瓶宫内。  
一直以来，就算是安德弗亚修改了那条指令，赫墨尔也常常处于不稳定状态，常常会发生无意识的攻击行为。安德弗亚也只得自己建了个小型但对于限制赫墨尔来说听靠谱的阵术来预防任何可能把圣域变成冰河世纪的可能。  
因此，除去必要的召见，安德弗亚基本上都呆在赫墨尔身边。毕竟圣域现在能够完全抵御退却赫墨尔的严冰但又不被其中的「死气」侵袭的黄金圣斗士，只有安德弗亚一个人。  
这也不是什么省力的活，为此安德弗亚通常都是使自身进入冥想状态来节省消耗。但是这一次，安德弗亚主动解开设在赫墨尔身边的阵术并散去附在身上的紫焰。  
原因无他，自被偷袭后一直盘踞在赫墨尔周身的杀意消失了。这是个好现象，虽然赫墨尔在刚刚还念叨了一句话。  
【那个脑子里只有丈夫的恶心女神】？  
——安德弗亚表示他在一瞬间想到一堆对象实在不是他的错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是没什么用的设定：  
各个神话里面的神衹是独立存在的，比如说阿芙罗荻忒就是阿芙罗荻忒，维纳斯就是维纳斯，不是同一个神。也就是说即使起源相同，但是神话背景不一样就不是一个系列了。  
因为本文背景是圣斗士，虽然改了很多乱七八糟的设定还弄了五花八门的衍生宇宙以及各种各样的平行宇宙，但是在这个世界【地球】里，作为核心的是希腊神族，能与其媲美的只有东方的轩辕神族【私心】


	44. 第三十六章   消却裂亡

毕竟设定只是针对那一个东西，在完成一次攻击之后，红色短/枪便失去目标，转身返回到伊德纳兹身边。  
“真是长命啊，还是说在你的系统判定里面，你身上那一层伪劣品能够撑过我那一次攻击？”伊德纳兹嗤笑道:“真不巧，让一般只有火箭炮威力的小宇宙变成氢弹是我最擅长的事。”  
浓烟散去，那人形兵器只剩一半的身体露出来，看着挺凄惨的。但是这东西明显也是个爱跑重点的:“没有火箭炮及氢弹相关内容，请重新输入。”  
“好吧，我忘了现在时间不对。”伊德纳兹耸耸肩，但与之相对的是他身上浮现的紫色纹路:“以后疑似处于投影状的态拉达曼提斯只剩了半边身体都能够解开某个谁的封印，你应该也不会做得更糟吧？”  
看着又在重复“情报出错请重新输入”的人形兵器，伊德纳兹觉着也没什么好玩了:“好吧，刚刚算我胡言乱语。但是……什么啊，这不是还蛮能打的嘛。”  
本来在打算怎么高效而充满痛苦的neng死这玩儿意的伊德纳兹在见到那家伙的速度后瞬间停止了废话。要是他在任务中因话多而死，墨菲尼斯估计掘了他的坟都不会放过唠叨他。  
丢了一半身体速度反而上升了一倍……还是说他打算……？！  
想到什么事情的伊德纳兹立即打算后退，但是已经来不及了，那人形兵器已经燃着绿色的小宇宙猛冲过来——

又是一声巨大的爆炸声，但是这回斯科达却没有分心去查看伊德纳兹的情况，毕竟他这边就已经够乱了。那个疑似是他自己的复制品在打架方面明显比他放得开，为了防止这家伙给伊洛卡斯带来不便，他还必须得拦截一定的攻击，还不能太明显。而且这货只要近身就打算自爆，距离一拉开就停止。  
关键是这东西也是以火焰为能源，想想主场变客场，而且还不能收，斯科达整个都不好了。  
“怎么，关心同伴让你很为难？”偏偏那自称“米迦勒”的东西还一脸没自觉，斯科达想想就火大。而他一火大就想拿着黄金箭突突这家伙一脸——神话时代的黄金箭是有着名副其实的弑神功效的。  
斯科达这么想的，也这么做了。但是在他拉开弓弦的那一刻，那个家伙偏偏好死不死的开着自爆冲了过来——虽然脾气一直不好但是由于良好的家教，打架斗殴什么的时候从来没有骂过人的斯科达一边后退一边几乎是咬牙切齿的骂了一句:“那个变/态大妈！”

伊德纳兹躺在一片废墟里，目光呆滞的盯了一会儿上方蓝色的天空。半晌，他才晃晃头，推开压在身上的石块。站起身，瞥了一眼周围相同但又不同的建筑，叹了口气:“丢脸丢大发了。”  
然而没走两步，伊德纳兹倒抽一口凉气按着脖子，他能感觉到有什么东西似乎想钻进去——见了鬼的这要钻进去那还得了？！  
几乎是在哪一块糊了一半的小宇宙，那东西才堪堪止住蠕动。伊德纳兹稍稍松了口气，但没一会儿，眉毛就拧在一起:  
这是神力无疑，但是这神力中所蕴含的东西，是连神王宙斯都不曾有的！  
“……管他的，事多。”伊德纳兹思来想去觉得自己关于各神族的历史/八卦什么的都背得差不多了，但是愣是找不到合理且合适并有合格的作案动机的神衹。  
最终他放弃了浪费时间的思考，既然来了，那么必是有因。他还想早点把事情解决玩早点回【】去呢，再过几天正好是他生日，墨菲尼斯答应了给他放个小假——  
等等，似乎有什么……被忘掉了？

“见了鬼的——丢脸丢大发了！”斯科达费了好大劲才从沙子里爬出来，浑身上下都不舒服。他抖抖翅膀，甩掉几乎是糊在上面的一层二氧化硅，打开对伊洛卡斯的通讯:【没被波及到就吱一声！】  
在那东西扑过来时，斯科达瞬间就判断出即使是黄金箭也无法阻止那家伙的自爆，无奈他只能把灌输到结界里面的小宇宙全部浓缩并拦在自己面前。但因为巨大的冲击力导致他被甩了老远。  
“嘶……话说这里的沙漠应该不关我的事吧。”大概是因为几乎是头部着地，斯科达总觉得脑干疼，没走两步天旋地转，更别提飞行了。为了不让自己待会儿摔到伊洛卡斯面前，斯科达觉得还是缓会儿再走比较好。  
然而不知什么原因，伊洛卡斯半天都没有回应。  
【伊洛卡斯？】斯科达立马觉得不对，并不是伊洛卡斯没有回应，而是他自己……掉线了！  
“啧！”斯科达迅速调整好自己的状态，虽然似乎出了什么问题，但是感谢他那种族天赋，他至少还分得清方向。  
然而等他找回距离感，他看见伊洛卡斯所设屏障周围已经被一堆绿色的藤蔓围得结结实实。藤蔓似乎打算突破那层屏障，但是短时间内无法达成。但是也只是时间问题，专心准备封印的伊洛卡斯明显撑不了太久。  
虽然受了点伤，但这并不影响斯科达的动作——虽然有两只箭没对准差点擦着伊洛卡斯的头飞过。  
“完了，射手宫的脸都被我自己丢尽了。”斯科达已经想象得出伊洛卡斯那意味深长、高深莫测的微笑还附带长串意不外露的犀利评价，就觉得耳朵发疼——虽说他现在确实头疼的几乎要炸了，刚刚强行调动小宇宙的滋味一点都不好受。  
但是看起来封印似乎已经快完成了，然而伊德纳兹却不在。  
“伊德纳兹呢？”  
【虽在眼前，却为天边。】  
“他那边的那玩儿意爆炸结果开启了别的地方的传送阵？”  
【然。】  
“刚刚那东西是怎么回事？吸取了伊德纳兹的小宇宙做成的复制品？”  
【……】这一次，伊洛卡斯却陷入了诡异的沉默。  
“……我明白了。”斯科达撇撇嘴。那个背后主使之前干的一系列事让他毫不怀疑，那幕后主使监听着小宇宙通讯也不是不可能。既然伪神棍不愿说，那就没必要再问。  
随着伊洛卡斯的小宇宙高浓度聚集，最先是他加在自己身上的幻术消失，其次是身边的〖不动明王〗，最后一层斯科达没见过屏障却没有立即消失。直到伊洛卡斯睁开眼，他自身的小宇宙几乎全部灌入面前的画卷中，那层屏障也一直还在。  
看着伊洛卡斯身边飘浮着的长画卷，以及面前消失的建筑，斯科达总觉着应该没有那么轻松。目光撇到伊洛卡斯身边那些藤蔓的残骸时，斯科达背后泛起一层寒意。  
然而那藤蔓中深藏的机关发动时，即使是以斯科达的速度也无法阻止，只能眼睁睁的看着那碧绿色光团冲向伊洛卡斯，然后消失。  
……等等，消失是怎么回事。  
斯科达还处于一头雾水状态时，伊洛卡斯在他印象中从来都是一副天地崩于眼前我自不动的神色瞬间塌了一角。向来说话不紧不慢的伊洛卡斯难得的语气带上了急迫:“先失陪了。”  
话音刚落，伊洛卡斯瞬间没了踪影。斯科达只得咽下准备问的话，盘膝坐下来享受正午沙漠里的温度。  
具体要问的，还是等伊德纳兹回来再说吧。

伊德纳兹觉得他走了很久，但潜意识告诉他其实时间并没有流逝多少。他瞥了眼周围的建筑，上面的装饰风格倒挺眼熟的，但是却想不起来在哪里见过……  
等回过神，他已经走到一个绿色光幕前。感谢圣斗士的强大记忆力，他觉着已经摸到线索了。  
但就是那一瞬间的分神，身体已经不受控制般的走了进去。  
神殿啊……  
鉴于伊德纳兹开小差一直都是一开就没完没了，等他几乎可以说是东张西望的把这足以称为超大规模的神殿主殿规格摸清楚，顺便辨认出雕刻的基本都是植物的图案，等他回过神时，他已经走到王座之前。

而在那一刻，很多东西都不一样了。

“……”他沉默了片刻:“您以这样的方式，召见我前来，不知有何事。”  
端坐在王座上的女子轻轻的笑笑:“孤只觉很久不曾相见了，我们。”  
“时间对于您来说不过是过眼云烟。”伊德纳兹慢慢的走上台阶:“您算准了〖我〗会因为同伴的伤而愤怒，因而前往那里。”  
“让孤觉得有意思是你会答应那个小丫头的邀请，即使是变成如此不堪形态。”王座上的女子对伊德纳兹伸出手:“来吧，回到孤这里。”  
伊德纳兹低着头，然而他抬手打散了女子的虚像。  
女子有点惋惜的收回手，她自身的影像及这神殿的影像都在渐渐消散:“若你如同一开始般听话，也不会让我们之间再后来如此不快。”  
“不。”伊德纳兹听见他用自己几乎是最冷淡，也是最嫌恶的声音回答:“不快的只有你，而你所谓的听话造就的结局，我那为你是从的兄长已经再清晰不过了。”  
女子似乎还想说什么，但伊德纳兹已经转身离开了神殿。

伊洛卡斯很少失态，或者说从不失态。少有的几次也都是因为……  
他推开处女宫后花园的门时，看见阿娜亚负手站在树下，对于他行色匆匆的模样似乎已经了然。  
“你父亲说的没错，这里比那里有意思多了。人类心中所创造出来的种种，情感、艺术，他们的梦，都很有意思呢。”阿娜亚笑着看着伊洛卡斯，然而她的身形却在渐渐变淡，变得透明。  
“……这座十二宫内可没有一个人类。”大概也是明白了最终会发生什么，伊洛卡斯嘴角勾起一抹笑意:“人类所有的不完美，软弱和脆弱，都不是我们所拥有的。”  
“正因如此，我们才会觉得有意思呀。我现在明白啦，雅典娜殿下倾爱于英雄的缘由。他们的执念，比起那些只有着对神明不敬的愚昧之人值得欣赏多了。”阿娜亚俏皮的笑笑:“再说这十二宫怎么可能让人觉得无聊呢？人类无法拥有的经历，造就了人类不可能拥有的传奇。”  
“啊，对你来说，最有意思的是看那几个沉不住气的变脸吧？”伊洛卡斯走过去，盘膝坐在阿娜亚身边。  
“差不多咯。”阿娜亚绕着娑罗双树转了一圈:“但你不喜欢的话可以找个借口绕过去呗。”  
“这也是他们的真实之处。他们不像人类一样会用谎言蒙蔽自身的真实想法，这也是我接受雅典娜殿下的邀请之由。”伊洛卡斯答道。  
“说得那个呆的不耐烦的不止卡尔罗斯一样。”阿娜亚耸耸肩，把一个小盒子塞给伊洛卡斯:“好啦，不逗你了，时间不多了。记得把这个给安德弗亚，我可不像你和卡尔罗斯一样没有限制能随便晃，这次就是我的极限了。”  
“……啊。”伊洛卡斯睁开眼，看着阿娜亚:“下次再见，就是在冥界了。”  
阿娜亚看着伊洛卡斯认真的神色，最后还是没有崩住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。声音随着身形一起消散:“你这说的，不知道的人还以为雅典娜座下最强黄金圣斗士之一要玩什么数千年后话本流行的殉情……”  
伊洛卡斯看着金色光屑消散于空中，半晌，低声笑道:“真不巧，我是认真的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面感觉就没啥多修改的了


	45. 第三十七章   终焉之末

“伊洛卡斯？突然来到水瓶宫是……”安德弗亚刚收拾好被赫墨尔无意识中弄得乱七八糟的水瓶宫，抬头就看见伊洛卡斯以完全不符合他常有神态急匆匆走进来。伊洛卡斯没多说什么，把一个小盒子扔给安德弗亚。  
安德弗亚抬手接住，细细的探知过后有些错愕的睁大眼:“这是……！阿娜亚——”  
“确是如此。”伊洛卡斯偏过头，声音不像平常那样总带着一丝淡淡的笑意，但相反几乎没有什么感情波动:“但是也是最后的。阿娜亚不同于我与卡尔罗斯，她能来到这里就已经达到了最大支配限度，在超过了极限的现在，自然是已经离去了。”  
“看来我猜对了呢。”安德弗亚轻轻笑了笑:“十分感谢。”  
转瞬伊洛卡斯脸上也带上一丝笑意:“我可不是那么好打发的啊。”  
“我明白。”安德弗亚应到。在伊洛卡斯离开后，他转动着那个小盒子，凭他的感知完全可以判断里面蕴含着的庞大而纯净的能量。他叹口气:“〖神性〗暴露了啊……你已经完全无法遮住身周的虚假了，‘伊洛卡斯’。”

在周围的虚像消失殆尽时，伊德纳兹感觉到高温又重新接管了他的感官。在平稳的落地之后，粗略的判断下斯科达的方位，迅速瞬移过去。  
视野还未清晰，一支火焰化成的箭对着他面门飞来，被他抬手打散:“没跟着伊洛卡斯一起走？”  
“总得先等你回来。”斯科达看起来似乎很烦躁:“再说那家伙刚刚一下子就溜没影了，简直就跟奔丧一……”  
“阿娜亚的小宇宙消失了。”伊德纳兹很平淡的说道。  
斯科达没再说什么。  
“你的感知出问题了。”伊德纳兹笃定的说道。  
“……对。”斯科达看着更暴躁了:“原本还能感受到伊洛卡斯的小宇宙，但是自他进入【】以后……”他忽然愣住了。  
“果然，你也一样。”伊德纳兹很平静地说道:“【】这个概念，从我们两人的认知里消失了。”  
斯科达挑眉:“你似乎已经判断得很清楚了。”  
“除了你以外，还有一些在外的圣斗士，其他未出任务原地待命的圣斗士的小宇宙在我的感知中消失了。我记得圣域外围的模样，但是却连双鱼宫及十二宫都不记得。这说明那两个家伙的偷袭生效了，然而赫墨尔是增加了记忆，我们则被屏蔽了一部分记忆……”  
“这是先添乱再灭口？”斯科达瞬间理解了伊德纳兹的意思，哼了一声:“他要是想那么简单，我还偏不让他如意。”  
“不。”伊德纳兹一字一顿的说道:“在这片大地之上，她即是主宰。除却与她同源诸神，无人可敌。”  
“是她？！”斯科达有点茫然:“不是说她最擅长和只喜欢坑儿……卧槽。”在仔细的打量了伊德纳兹一番后，斯科达觉得自己这是被强行拐上了黑船。

“是她啊。”雅典娜坐在女神殿内的神座上，在听完了伊洛卡斯的汇报之后，眼神略暗了暗:“是我的疏忽，在赫墨尔的意外发生之时，我便应该察觉到——”  
帕伽索斯一身法袍，九重冠下的阴影遮住了他大部分的表情:“这也并非是您的过失。即使赫墨尔此次安然无恙，其他的黄金圣斗士也可能受到更大的损伤。不论如何，后者对于圣域的损伤更大。”  
“但是现在已经损失了两名圣斗士。”雅典娜揉着额头:“两件黄金圣衣已经脱离了我的庇护范围，依我之力也无法找到他们的踪迹……真是干的好啊！”  
“不。”一直静立在一旁的伊洛卡斯开口说道:“他们迟早会回归于您的统御下。另，依您的吩咐，由我负责监护的与奥林匹斯山联系的通道，收到了神使赫尔墨斯的简讯。”  
“卡尔罗斯那边有动静没？”雅典娜瞬间收回刚刚那一副想抽个人解解气的架势。  
“是。他尚在黄泉比良坂，并不知晓其动态。”  
“那再等等。让库克尔和温迪莱特去奥林匹斯一趟，其他的等他们回来再说。”雅典娜示意伊洛卡斯可以先回去不用再干站着了。  
而伊洛卡斯一撩披风，单膝跪下郑重地行礼:“——雅典娜殿下，我伊洛卡斯另有一事相求。”

“所以接下来去哪？整个雅典的地图都不见了，现在除了名称之外我什么都不记得了。”斯科达摊手，但神色忽然变得严肃:“还有，刚刚虽然感觉不到【】里面的圣斗士，但是我和库克尔的联系还在。但是现在……完全消失了。”  
“你家那边的那种建立在〖存在〗的意义上的联系？应该只是屏蔽了。”伊德纳兹闭着眼睛细细的感受着周围的小宇宙:“应该感受到了吧，从北欧方向传来的巨大的神力。”  
“啊，还真是肆无忌惮啊。”斯科达眯起眼:“奥丁那一派神衹不管管？”  
“虽然北欧神族有着不同于各地小型神族的规模力量，但她也不会容忍能够影响她前步的事物出现，因此他们也只得离中陆越远越好。现在她亲临北欧，那些家伙不跟她鞠躬尽瘁就已经是奥丁最大的限度了。”伊德纳兹看着北欧的方向，说不出是什么感情:“毕竟想抱她大腿的神族不在少数，幸而她对那些也不是太感兴趣。”  
“也是啊。毕竟是可以被称为这个行星的化身。”斯科达挠挠头，故作轻松的说道:“话说我这算是被强行绑上了贼船？有五险一金吗？”  
“真不巧我一般不管帐。”伊德纳兹笑了笑:“但我允许你借着我的名义去顺东西。”  
“你不怕我给你印象值直接刷到负？”  
“就算是那些提坦神都得给我点脸，再说我过来之前还按着其中几个闹心的揍了一顿。”  
“那十二个我还不一定都刷的过。”  
“你若是能没有顾忌的下手，其中几个怂货估计就直接跪了。”  
“至于吗？”  
“神衹不同于人类，他们对于死亡的恐惧犹胜于人。毕竟死神已经觉醒多年，〖死亡〗这一法则即使是神也无法逃脱。”  
“……我觉得我突然发现了一个大阴谋。”  
“她就带来了一个阴谋。”  
“但是现在变成阳谋了？”  
“对。”

斯科达四处扫了一眼:“就算现在是三月初，北欧这边也不至于都绿草茵茵一片吧？”  
“她不太喜欢低温。”伊德纳兹走在前面，余光瞥见较远处一座位于山背处的小镇:“绕过那座山就到了。”  
“之前你住的那地方？”斯科达皱眉:“里面看起来至少十多年没人住了。”  
“不是。这个地方贴近诸海族神殿，再加上雪崩以及暴风雪等气候，早就没人住了。这个镇子是被特意重建过的。”伊德纳兹指了另外一个方向:“她在海岸边。”  
斯科达脸色变得凝重:“小心。”  
“啊。空中警戒依常例麻烦你了。”伊德纳兹看着斯科达消失在被迫停止降雪并压得很厚的云层后，暗紫色的眼眸渐渐转变为湛蓝色。他脱掉了身上的圣衣，看着圣衣组成星座的图案在他身边飘浮着。他拍拍圣衣上的蓝宝石:“回墨菲尼斯那里去。”  
黄金圣衣即使再不愿，在传送已经开启的情况下也无可奈何。  
希望墨菲尼斯能明白他的用意，不然他刚刚还有之前那些血全部白放了。

伊德纳兹走到海边，听着浪涛的声音，视线却没有放在那个站在礁石上的女子身上。  
“再次见到你了。之前你一直封闭你的神殿，孤很担心。”女子微笑着，用一种“疼爱”的眼光看着伊德纳兹。  
见着伊德纳兹没理她，女子缓缓的说道:“那一次确实你兄长有不对的地方，但为什么我们不能好好的坐在一起聊聊呢？”  
“那一次，乌拉诺斯从我这里取走了一部分神格来完善他的〖神王〗的神格;上一次，您从我这里拿走了诸河流及与其相连的海洋的支配权。”伊德纳兹冷冷的看着女子:“这一次，您又想要什么？大地之母，盖亚。”  
“原来你在为这个闹脾气啊。”盖亚却完全没有被接破老底的尴尬，反而轻轻的笑道:“〖神王〗神格在离开乌拉诺斯之后约束力已经下降，河流及相连海洋支配权也已经被波塞冬取回，这些不也是你想看见的吗？”  
“那乌瑞亚呢？您用她的神体制作了不会消亡的奥林匹斯山，之后我再未曾听闻她的任何消息。”  
盖亚依旧是那副无懈可击的完美又挑不出瑕疵的表情:“你从小就很关心她啊。别担心，我给她找了一个很安稳的地方。比起这个，我更好奇你为什么要答应雅典娜的邀请呢？分离自身〖人性〗与〖神性〗，脱离神体，没有神力与神格，这样的身体又能做什么？这样的你，太脆弱了，什么也做不成。”  
“但至少能让我看到海底神殿中看不见的东西。”‘伊德纳兹’说。  
“是么……那孤不得不怀疑孤的丈夫，塔尔塔罗斯的神殿封闭是不是你的意思了。”盖亚虽然还是一副见者如沐春风的神态，但她身周若有若无的神力对于伊德纳兹来说，已经变成压迫了。  
伊德纳兹没有回答，盖亚也只是看着他，两方互相僵持着。  
忽然，盖亚笑道:“结果还是被我找到了呢，能打开被封印的深渊的钥匙。”  
……那一团神力！伊德纳兹这才发现，那团神力虽然还维持着外表的模样，但实际上内部早已散开，在他身/体/里游走。  
“你看，若你不用这具人类的身体，那我必然无法打开通往深渊的道路。”盖亚走到伊德纳兹面前，手指在他的心脏处画过:“虽然如此，孤却不知塔尔塔罗斯与孤有何隔阂……看来真的是沟通少了呢。”  
盖亚的手忽然刺穿伊德纳兹的心脏，握住里面的一小片只有神衹才能看见的光晕:“你说呢？孤的次子。”  
她忽然叹口气:“我们母子交谈，竟也有不长眼的畜牲敢来碍事么？”  
她收回手，从她脚下的土地升起碧绿色的图文在空中迅速组成复杂的图案拦在黄金箭的去路。  
高空之中的斯科达刚刚松开弓弦，后背却被自己的箭矢射中，狂暴的小宇宙以及瞬间炸裂的神力让他瞬间失去了意识。鲜血随着多处被撕裂的伤口喷溅而出，黄金圣衣被碾成一块快碎片——  
而名为〖伊德纳兹〗的人最后所见，是混合着血液、圣衣碎片、被撕裂的翅翼组成的金红色血雨，还有那一片被染成血红色的天空。  
————————————————  
神话时代，诸神混战。  
诸神对大地觑视已久，甚冥界以阴谋使射手座黄金圣斗士堕入黑暗，双鱼座黄金圣斗士未知原因身亡。  
雅典娜大怒，宣布若有窥视大地者，必战。  
第一次圣战，在历届圣斗士中人数偏中等，黄金圣斗士中射手座、双鱼座之位空缺。双子座黄金圣斗士伯洛德之弟克莱塔亚因未知原因背叛圣域，叛变至海界。  
太阳神阿波罗，弯月女神阿尔忒弥斯极其属下对雅典娜宣战。摩羯座黄金圣斗士库克尔与狮子座黄金圣斗士温迪莱特领命，成功封印太阳神与弯月女神。狮子座重伤。  
战神阿瑞斯参战，疑与海界产生利益冲突，海界海飞龙将军克莱塔亚与之对战，不敌，战败。双子座黄金圣斗士伯洛德参战，诛杀战神麾下狂战士并封印战神。疑似中了海飞龙将军暗算，陷入癫狂状态。但仍以一己之力封印火神赫菲斯托斯与爱与美之神阿芙罗荻忒，力竭，战亡。  
海皇波塞冬及其余六名海将军参战，天蝎座黄金圣斗士安德弗亚迎战，击败并封印海皇波塞冬。  
神王宙斯疑有参战之意，处女座黄金圣斗士伊洛卡斯与巨蟹座黄金圣斗士卡尔罗斯以生命为代价，封印天界诸神及奥林匹斯山与大地的通道。  
冥王哈迪斯以夺取大地为目标，参战。睡神修普诺斯、死神塔纳托斯参战。水瓶座黄金圣斗士赫墨尔在极北冰原迎战，封印双子神。因被死神神剑刺中心脏，战亡。  
白羊座黄金圣斗士墨菲尼斯，为封印拥有不死之身的冥斗士，于东方建筑魔星塔，天秤座黄金圣斗士夏哲领命前往看守魔星塔。  
冥王哈迪斯参战。战争与智慧女神雅典娜及觉醒神圣衣的天马座圣斗士前往迎战，白羊座黄金圣斗士墨菲尼斯及金牛座黄金圣斗士萨尔洛斯同往。摩羯座黄金圣斗士库克尔与狮子座黄金圣斗士温迪莱特领命看守圣域。  
天猛星双足飞龙拉达曼提斯，天雄星迦楼罗王艾亚哥斯及其属下魔星突袭圣域，摩羯座黄金圣斗士与狮子座黄金圣斗士联手将其诛灭。  
天雄星冥斗士临死前召唤出被黑暗侵染的射手座黄金圣斗士，狮子座黄金圣斗士温迪莱特不敌，身亡。  
摩羯座黄金圣斗士库克尔与射手座黄金圣斗士同归于尽。  
金牛座黄金圣斗士萨尔洛斯遭天贵星狮鹫米诺斯及天暴星贝努鸟辉火缠斗，死于冥王哈迪斯剑下。  
白羊座黄金圣斗士墨菲尼斯歼灭全部冥斗士。  
天马座圣斗士令冥王受伤，被冥王剑刺中，战亡。  
战争女神雅典娜封印冥王。战争结束。  
白羊座担任第二任教皇，战争女神返回天界。因其封印对作为三大域主的冥王而言在两百多年后就会失效，依战争女神口谕，这种战争会每两百多年重复一次。  
这场战争被称为——【圣战】

圣域的冬夜向来是温和而干燥的。然而在今夜，高温灼烤着在场每个人的神经。拉达曼提斯即使死去也仍然伫立的身体，还有艾亚哥斯错愕的眼神，都被红金色的火焰烧得一干二净。  
红金色的火焰迅速蔓延到整个圣域，蛋白质燃烧的味道充斥在鼻腔内，而这对于库克尔来说全部都不重要了。  
黑色的铠甲，繁复的羽翼，明显是只有居住在深渊的独眼巨人的手笔。冥王达成了与雅典娜殿下的约定，但是……！  
库克尔看着斯科达那被黑色的不知名物质覆盖的眼白，还有那没有任何神采的双眸——用这世界上所有的负面物质去污染斯科达吗？盖亚！  
“抱歉啊，斯科达。”库克尔缓缓抬起手，小宇宙与某股晦涩的力量在他手中汇聚:“既然如此，我只能带你前往……”  
“那名为深渊的死亡。”


	46. 第三十八章   所谓圣战

“该死的盖……日！”坐在神座上的雅典娜，不仅一怒之下爆了粗口还气到摔了黄金矛。  
“雅典娜殿下，还请先息怒。”帕伽索斯捡起黄金矛，半无奈的劝道。  
雅典娜深呼吸口气，收敛了神力:“知道了。”  
“那么……”帕伽索斯在女神殿内聚集未半的黄金圣斗士中扫了一圈:“墨菲尼斯，卡尔罗斯，辛苦你们了。但是切记，以自身安全为准，觉察不对之处立即返回。”  
“是。墨菲尼斯领命。”  
“遵循您的命令，教皇冕下。”

待墨菲尼斯与卡尔罗斯两人来到北欧滨海之地时，看见的，是红色的天空红色的大地甚至红色的海洋。  
天空中下着瓢泼大雨，雨也是红色的。墨菲尼斯细细的感受了一会儿:“是斯科达的血，但是里面还混杂有……”  
卡尔罗斯皱眉:“斯科达？”  
“他是凤凰一族女皇的长子，使用的魔力又是凤凰族中最经典的火炎，他本身就是火元素的富集地。”墨菲尼斯抓了把雨水:“而那些火元素在脱离了控制之后，自然会发挥出原本的威力:融化冰川，水元素饱和降雨，因为地域原因降水成冰……如此循环。”  
“不，我不是在疑问这个。”卡尔罗斯道:“斯科达是火凤凰这事大家一清二楚，但是这里面的水……也是被/操控的啊。”  
在雨中，两人忽然听见一个陌生的女声:【请二位恕我冒昧。】  
周围的环境迅速变换，刹那间，换成了一座神殿内部:  
“毕竟我们的力量，在水中是最强的。甚至连盖亚也暂时无法突破我们设下的屏障。”深蓝色长发的女子走到两人面前:“请二位恕我冒昧行事，但这也是不得已而为之。”  
“您言重了。”墨菲尼斯与卡尔罗斯各自以礼相还:“海洋女神刻托殿下。”  
“这是我们兄妹之间的决议，也是父神的授意。但是对于射手座战士的遭遇，我们也无可奈何。”刻托轻挥手，在旁边出现的水球里面，斯科达静静的躺着。射手座圣衣毁了大半，整片后背血肉模糊，凹陷下去，原本橙红色的头发，现在变成了暗棕色。  
“……没别的办法了吗？”墨菲尼斯眼神暗了暗，问道。  
“我们海神一派的神力，除了〖破坏〗以外，确实还含有〖治愈〗的效果，但是对于这种深刻的诅咒类型的攻击，我们也无能为力。”刻托道:“在对射手座战士进行紧急治疗时，我们不得已切除了被盖亚的神力污染的机体组织。如果是两位的话，应该也能明白盖亚所用的诅咒。”  
卡尔罗斯看了一眼那已经变成黑色的翅翼，神色变得难看起来:“这个世界的负面……！”  
“是。神衹，人类，还是牲畜植物，自诞生直至死亡是所有的负面缠绕在一起形成的诅咒。统御灵魂的您对这方面的感知也更敏锐，您应该也能明白，这种诅咒……非我们所能破解。”刻托虽然是微笑着，但是眼中怒火清晰可见。  
“另外，请把这个带给双子座战士。”刻托递给墨菲尼斯一个小盒子:“里面储存有最初的海洋的神力，请妥善使用。”  
一边，卡尔罗斯沉默了一会儿:“刻托殿下，我……”  
“执着于人类可不是一件好事，对吗？卡尔罗斯殿下。”而刻托打断了他。  
卡尔罗斯僵了一下，片刻后，跟伊洛卡斯一模一样的公式化微笑出现在他脸上:“……抱歉。但是作为雅典娜的圣斗士的我，所执着的，正是我身为人类的的战友。失礼了。”  
“恕我还有一问。”墨菲尼斯犹豫道:“您……”  
“我将堕入冥界，在阿格龙河中直待他的归来。”刻托笑了笑:“您也请勿沮丧，对我们而言，凡事无死路，卡尔罗斯殿下。”  
“……啊。”瞬间从刻托的话中找到提示的卡尔罗斯立马精神了。他似乎想起什么似的，银色的小宇宙里混杂着一丝不同的力量，模样变换着，定格为一把银色的短刃:“请您务必收下这个。”  
“如此，就由我送两位离开吧。”刻托运转起神力，直接把墨菲尼斯与卡尔罗斯连着一边的水球送到了雅典娜的神殿。  
“祝武运昌隆。”

虽然不是第一次看见库克尔的僵尸脸，但是这一次，整个女神殿内的集体感受到了无差别杀气。  
因此，在墨菲尼斯与卡尔罗斯返回之后，安德弗亚第一时间带着重伤的斯科达去了后殿。  
“行了吧，摩羯座战士。你的特性是〖撕裂〗与〖破坏〗，再盯着看那射手座战士一千年也没用，还不如动动脑筋，想想怎么破坏朕的祖母干的那些损人事吧。”‘温迪莱特’凉凉的说道，但是声音与语气，却完全不同于以往。  
坐在神座上的雅典娜嘴角抽了抽:“我说爸啊，我咋以前没发现您是个正太控啊……”  
“纯粹是因为我跟你家摩羯座战士八字不合！分明是人类，却是冥神独有的特性，再加上那……我一附体，你家另外两个战士的牺牲不就白费了么？！”温迪莱特——准确来说是意识附在温迪莱特身上的宙斯翻了个白眼:“不过放心，我有征求狮子座战士的意见的。他的意识还是清醒的，能够看到所有发生的事。”  
“纯粹是爸你喜欢金灿灿的吧……”雅典娜嘀咕道，但在宙斯看过来的瞬间换成一副“我啥也没说”的表情:“话说爸你站着不累吗，要不搬个椅子过来给你？”  
“朕还没到跳进时间逆流的地步！”宙斯哼了一声:“再说你要搬的话肯定得搬仨，我倒无所谓，但要换了那个死不正经的不还得把你家战士给磨死？免了！”  
“二伯也要来？”雅典娜一脸惊讶。  
“毕竟这种事情还是当面商量比较好，再加上如果我们亲临，动静肯定大了点，那我们那疑神疑鬼的更年期末期的祖母肯定会察觉到什么，对吧？我亲爱的小弟。”‘赫墨尔’走进神殿，顺手关上【门】，原本就无法窥探的神殿内部现在连存在的意义都被暂时性封存:“哎呀，说起来有段时间没见咯，小侄女。越发的——”  
“别以为您顶着我家战士的壳子我就揍不了您了哟，二伯。”雅典娜凉凉地说道。  
“真是伤我心。以前还会和小帕拉斯一起萌萌的叫我呢。”顶着赫墨尔壳子的波塞冬一脸拭泪状。  
雅典娜囧着张脸:“二伯啊虽然不知道你是怎么搞到赫墨尔身体的使用权的、啊不过说起来也简单他在这边本来也就是能量的聚合体。但是……你拿他身体做这种事不怕他之后揍你么。”  
“不怕，最多就是许珀里翁家那较真又记点仇的小家伙给朕找点麻烦罢了。”波塞冬挥挥手:“再说，朕和极光与冰川之王之间交情甚深，这种小事有何不打紧的。”  
雅典娜呈捂脸状:“话是这么说，可是二伯你就不能顾及一下反差吗，帕伽索斯都快混乱了。”  
“噢，小帕伽啊。”波塞冬迅速换了副严肃的表情:“说起来，你怎么就没继承你妈的一点喜好呢，当年你妈可是最喜欢我风流倜傥的模样……而且不是朕说你，你作为雅典娜的教皇这么长时间，心理承受能力怎么还跟那帮天神一般那么差。”  
“波塞冬你啥意思！”  
“得了吧我亲爱的小弟，你连几个姐姐和小辈的八卦都受不了，有什么好说的。”  
“我也没功夫去练抗击打能力！”  
“我说宙斯我跟我儿子叙旧你叨/逼啥！”  
“靠不服等事情完了之后找个地单挑啊！”  
“打就打啊当我怕你啊！”  
“有本事输了别去你老婆哪儿梨花带雨啊！”  
“你输了有本事别去大哥那儿哭唧唧啊！”  
“你俩老不为尊的就不能消停点吗？！”结果雅典娜实在受不了了:“我这一排战士们都看着呢！”  
“我又不是那种在面子的神！”宙斯和波塞冬同时说道。  
“我在乎啊！”  
“那你还能忍【三界种马】那种谣言？”宙斯神色诡异的说道:“你们也就算了，反正赫拉喜欢带小孩陪着她带带也无所谓，虽然赫菲斯托斯和阿瑞斯似乎不是太高兴……但是那群半神是怎么回事？朕也就给了赫尔墨斯瓶血让他按着神谕来，结果那堆半神全都变成朕的孩子了！哦，赫拉克勒斯例外，他确实是是赫拉带过的。”  
“还有朕那些朋友，”波塞冬抽着脸:“他们的夫人生孩子，有的还是头胎，朕送点贺礼合情合理。结果都归朕了！还有人类说朕审美不好！朕和美杜莎都是在阿芙罗荻忒神殿里认识的好么！”  
“额……息怒。”雅典娜嘴角抽了抽，这些谣言……她好像还真有点印象。  
宙斯皱着眉:“最近听说又多了个新版本，说朕和一个叫欧罗巴的女性生了仨儿子，大儿子叫米诺斯，二儿子叫拉达曼提斯，还有一个跟个半神生的叫艾亚哥斯的有四分之三的神血的儿子……这都什么鬼！虽然确实有类似这码事、但这里面指的到底是哪家的？！”  
赫墨尔阴森森的插话道:“拉达是我侄子……”  
“幸会，极光与冰川之王。”宙斯点头示意。  
“执着于这些没用的东西，还不如想些实际点的。”在阴影处，忽然升腾起一团浓郁的黑雾。  
“嘛，没办法啊，毕竟就连大哥你这种正经神，都莫名其妙背了俩情人。”波塞冬摊摊手。  
“那俩小家伙还都又归我了……”宙斯撇嘴。  
“朕不介意。谣言散播者自当有其去处，雅典娜给朕推荐的大法官向来公正严明。”黑雾散去，哈迪斯一袭黑袍，抱着本厚皮书登场。  
……虽然他用米诺斯的身体看着挺别扭的。但是架不住那股不怒自威的气势，那俩写作“神王”/“海皇”读做“逗比”的家伙才没有笑场。  
“这亦是朕的大法官，天贵星米诺斯的意思。”哈迪斯合上厚壳书:“她想知道圣域的现况。”  
“行吧，既然大哥来了那就说正事吧。”波塞冬摊摊手:“而各位黄金圣斗士也将会是参与者，因此有权知道真相。”  
“这事情太复杂，不好细说。简单来说就是大地之母盖亚想打开因混沌神卡俄斯大神神谕而关闭的深渊的【门】。但是这道【门】在规定的时间之前打开的后果就是——”宙斯压低声音:“〖诸神的黄昏〗。”  
“〖诸神的黄昏〗预言直译过来，便是:【诸神陨落，长眠于深渊，诸神统领之物崩碎，世界重归混沌】。这种事情，不是所有的神都愿意看到的。”哈迪斯的声音听着很轻，但是威严尽在其中:“能打开【门】的钥匙，有传言初始之海那里有一把。而这谣言，是朕托诸冥神散布。”  
雅典娜正色道:“这片圣域所在，乃是这片大地的命脉。而我与二伯之间最初的地盘之争，不论是谁赢，对于削弱盖亚对于她的神体的控制度，都会有一定的效用。”  
“听闻谣言，祖母肯定想方设法要进入海界。因此，偶尔以家暴为名的全海界巡视，可是个不错的借口呢~”波塞冬笑笑:“不过有几次安菲倒是真生气了，波及到了无·辜……谁让她连海界都乱闯？而在那作为诱饵的双鱼座战士离开后，立刻封锁大部分海神神殿，并封印双鱼座战士的感知。”  
“卡俄斯大神既然对深渊神做出神谕，那么想必那位也不愿意看见自己的子孙因为大女儿的作死而全部挂掉。”宙斯抱着手:“而祖母的力量，甚至在已经关闭了【门】的塔尔塔罗斯大神之上。因此，唯有调用世界的本源中其三:〖真实〗、〖虚假〗、〖消亡〗并赋予神体，使其降临于世。但是要使这三位突破〖本源〗的约束，唯有〖神王〗神格才能做到。。但是祖母万万没想到，祖父也不是那么好欺压的，在〖神王〗神格离开第一任神王后，它里面的力量就已经渐渐被卡俄斯大神回收了。”  
“但是这事情没完，盖亚在尝试失败之后，必将把三界全部折腾一遍。所以，我们将发动战争！”雅典娜冷笑道:“诸神之间的战争可不是玩笑，随随便便打一次，盖亚想完全修复身体的损伤至少也要几百年。而这一次，虽然只是做个假，没几千年她也别想恢复！”  
“总共有三个月的时间，或者两个半月。之后那份假的钥匙会被识破。在战争及其准备期间，该收拾东西走的收拾东西走，该交接班的交接班，该封印的封印——毕竟把神体化为大地的祖母可是没有办法离神体太远的。”宙斯摸出张纸:“现在他们应该也处理好了……目前天界暂定参战名单:阿波罗、阿尔忒弥斯、阿瑞斯、赫菲斯托斯与阿芙罗荻忒。”  
“海界就朕和朕的海将军。”波塞冬挑眉:“没办法，海界那一圈海神全部都是打着打着就不知道什么叫做逢戏作假，个个都变成假戏真做的。”  
“冥界里面，朕和朕的下属，睡神与死神及其从神，各冥斗士参战。”哈迪斯道。  
“所以，按一般小说的设定，我和我家圣斗士就跟您们站对立面了。那……”雅典娜摸摸下巴:“您们总得给我个固定对象吧？不然要是哪次我这边继承者们没学好，您们一起上，结果我方挂了盖亚出场了那就完了。”  
“……冥界可以作为对立方。朕亦可以在第八域中划出地方作为圣斗士的修养之地，朕还可以请黑夜女神破解射手座战士身上的诅咒，请三位独眼巨人打造一套战甲。”哈迪斯慢悠悠的说道。  
“有但是对吧？”雅典娜捂着额头:“行了，大伯，我知道请冥神办事很贵的，咱们就不用客套了。”  
“卡伊洛斯准备出去度蜜月，但是这样一来，本就失去柯罗诺斯的世界时间之閣就彻底失去了监管者。战争后把双子座战士伯洛德的名誉权转让给朕，当然，是否保留他的圣斗士职位的权力在你。”虽然哈迪斯一般情况都是慢条斯理的，然而他切入正题更干脆。  
“……感情你们冥界都串通好了是吧？”雅典娜扯了扯嘴角。  
“毕竟契约在伯洛德来到圣域之前就已经成立，而我现在作为您的圣斗士，自然不敢忤逆您的意愿。但此时事关重大，亦是黑夜女神的授意。不得已请冥王陛下提出此求。请两位恕罪。”伊洛卡斯说道。  
“成，伯洛德答应我就什么事都没有。”雅典娜借着望天花板的动作掩饰翻白眼。  
“还另有一事。关于水瓶座战士。”哈迪斯微微偏头，波塞冬立即把支配权还给赫墨尔:“请讲。”  
“您的‘兄长’对您之前所下的封印乃是因果关系。虽是天蝎座战士解开第一至第四层封印在前，珀尔塞福涅解开最后一次封印在后。而最终的结果，与此封印最初的目的相驳。”哈迪斯说道。  
“……是。若凭我一己之力，想解开该封印，至少千万年，更别提能够拥有足够的力量在此界汇聚形体。”赫墨尔回答。  
“而提前解开该封印的后果，想必您也已经明白了。”哈迪斯直视着赫墨尔:“您的命线，已踏入死线——而您现在已然几近浸沉在亡者的幽海中。”  
“……是。”  
“话止于此。接下来，就是看您的意愿了。”哈迪斯微微点头:“朕的两位弟弟，可还有话未言？”  
“那啥，大哥啊，风神他……”宙斯硬着头皮道。  
“不行，纵然是受大地之母蛊惑，作为风神之子，下级神明冒犯上位神明亦该受罚。不论他是半神，还是神衹。”哈迪斯不愧是最公正的神衹，否定掉风神想给他儿子减刑的提案。不过画峰一转:“朕倒不介意风神亲自前往冥界——只要他能活着进出便无妨。”  
“谢谢大哥！”得到了应允，宙斯这声“大哥”都叫得格外欢快。  
“唔……其实我还有件事来着。”波塞冬走到克莱塔亚面前:“双子座战士克莱塔亚，你当真不考虑帕拉斯当初的建议吗？指成为朕的海将军。”  
“别急着拒绝。朕知你们兄弟情深，但是你考虑过，在你的兄长作为世界时间之閣的守护者后，你的未来么？”波塞冬真严肃起来该有的风度气质绝不比哈迪斯差:“你已经无法前往冥界，无法进入轮回，甚至会被束缚在某个被执念充满的地方直至世界崩塌——在你身上尚存的〖生气〗消失后。”  
“……您有办法么？”克莱塔亚皱眉。  
“自然。朕乃海界之皇，而海界有着天界与冥界都没有的特性。”波塞冬道:“若朕没猜错，小姑让白羊座战士交与你的，应该是初始之海所独有的对万物的净化、滋养、包容甚至可以治愈一切非死的海纳百川之神力。而这神力，除了作为海皇的朕，若是交与他人来用，除了在你这具身躯崩塌之后给你造成负担之外，没有任何效用——毕竟海洋对于外界而言，亦为〖破坏〗。”  
克莱塔亚问道“……这是纳茨早就算好的？”  
“不，是彭透斯大神。”波塞冬正色道:“请勿把彭透斯大神与其部分意志分开谈论。这与把你的行为与你的手脚分开谈论一样不敬。”  
克莱塔亚神色有点复杂的看了会波塞冬，末了，他忽然笑道:“算了，就算不是纳茨的意思也没关系。难得能看见赫墨尔一脸认真求人的表情也不错。不过得等会儿，我有点事得跟我哥说。”  
“无碍。”

在基本快要散会的时候，波塞冬像是忽然收到讯息般:“对了，天秤座战士，刚刚收到孟老先生的传讯，令尊留下的封印，似乎是因为祖母的行为产生了松动。速归。”  
“什么？！”夏哲是真·受到了惊吓。  
墨菲尼斯拍拍他肩膀:“放心回去吧，我们的实力你还不清楚——虽然挺想说就一场军事演习，少你一个还不至于打不过。”  
“……等我。”夏哲拉了拉墨菲尼斯的手。  
“你要是不主动，那我可就去找你咯。到时候要是按我家的规矩被抢了婚，可别哭丧着脸不敢入赘啊。”墨菲尼斯笑笑。  
“到时候到底怎么样还没人知道呢。”夏哲撇撇嘴:“再会。”  
“啊，【圣战】后见。”  
——————————————  
第八域-寒冰地狱深处  
“现在该是我履行势约了。”虽然说这里的环境对于冥斗士而言都是没穿冥衣能被冻得半死，但是对安德弗亚来说却毫无影响。  
他看着面前盘伏着的银灰色巨龙，虽然踮起脚也无法触摸到巨龙的下颚，但安德弗亚还是用额头轻触巨龙的前肢。  
他嘴角浮现一丝笑意，用龙文念出一句话:  
“——纵然是在死亡与长眠的尽头。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结。  
未揭露事宜，将在番外中放出。


	47. 番外Ⅱ   碧亚克的自述【上】

在下乃是碧亚克，掌管冥界的伟大冥王哈迪斯陛下麾下一百零八位冥斗士之一，天灵星死灵巫的碧亚克。隶属于冥王军三巨头之首，天贵星狮鹫米诺斯大人的军团。  
↑以上是官方场面的说法，但实际上并没有必要那么严肃。我们冥斗士内部关系可是很友善和睦的，不像圣斗士内部规矩那么凶残，黄金白银青铜和负责打杂的小兵杂役之间框框架架多的很。前两天米诺斯大人和艾亚哥斯大人还就着巡视的路挨户送了小点心。  
——对，没错，就是这么友善的相处环境。  
咳，不过按照惯例，在下似乎还得介绍是怎么死成冥斗士的来着……  
【已自动白话文+方言口语处理】  
其实也没啥可圈可点的，就是小时候在雅典住的好好的，突然听说是要诸神之间打仗，还听说是雅典的守护神雅典娜要迎战三界诸神，我那爱操心的爹急了，连忙搬家。  
——结果我那爹半路不造咋的突然病死在半路上了。然后我妈一急，我妹就提前出生了。  
之后十来年都一直安安稳稳的，就是有点不习惯新地方的气候还有习俗。沙漠啥的也就算了，但是他们的信仰我实在有点接受不能。长着翅膀的鸟人？有雅典娜殿下麾下双鱼座黄金圣斗士美型度高么？炽天使？有射手座黄金圣斗士的火焰绚丽吗？耶和华？有处女座黄金圣斗士那般神棍……呸，超凡脱俗吗？  
等等好像我也没有见过这些圣斗士欸……  
啊没办法，毕竟人家那种级别的人物，怎么可能随便到处晃。  
所以说我才不打算改信仰咧，雅典娜大人那么帅气，敢以一敌三界诸神，那啥耶和华敢么，不敢吧。不改，坚决不改！  
但是我是没想过这地方人会那么凶残，不就是不信教吗，有必要全家端了吗。记得小时候隔壁卖东西那家是信仰身兼财富之神的冥王、城外那几户渔民信仰海皇都没人排斥他们啊，甚至他们人缘还不错呢。  
所以在被绑在一个十字架上时，那个大胡子老伯问我是否产生了对主的忏悔时，我就只是盯着他看，懒得理他。  
然后那老伯一边是气得发抖一边嚎叫着说要给我这个异端点颜色看看。他白痴么，我妈和我妹都已经被你们这群混蛋烧成碳了我还忏悔个鬼啊！  
可是卧槽我没想过被活活钉在柱子上的滋味这么难受啊！  
但是我就是不改！我就是要信仰雅典娜！你们才异端！  
然而那群人还没解气，拿着个几厘米粗的小木桩子戳进眼睛里搅一搅，再钉上;先左眼，后右眼。  
——我说你们能不能痛快点！是男人就别那么磨叽啊！我草我要痛死了了了了——  
然后银光一闪，那群人跟被抽了魂一样，扑通扑通全趴了。  
咦，话说我为什么还能看东西呢？  
“本来只是想随便四处转转……结果却发现了未觉醒的魔星啊。”背后忽然响起一个声音，我扭头一看，一个银发黑甲、浮在空中，身边还飘着一些阿飘的人饶有兴趣的看着我。  
——妈妈咪呀这不是死神嘛！！！不是说正和雅典娜殿下打架吗！  
银发男神挑眉:“噢？你知道圣战？那东西打完了少有十年了。”  
虽然不造他是怎么知道我在想啥，但是我很从善如流的点头好奇问道:“魔星？”  
“就是跟圣斗士的守护星座差不多的东西。”似乎是因为解释了很多遍，他看着似乎有点不耐烦:“你是最后一个天字辈的冥斗士，被天灵星的死灵巫选中的罪啊。”  
“那什么，一定得当冥斗士？”我小心翼翼的问:“可我崇拜的是战争女神雅典娜……？”  
似乎是听到了什么有意思的东西，这位银发男神看着心情忽然变好了:“那更好说，那帮小家伙们更会照顾你的。”  
……是不是我想多了，要是这个“照顾”是不好的方面怎么办。  
到了冥界之后，我才发现，好像是我想多了。那个死神会一一点头回应跟他打招呼的人，有的得到了回应的冥斗士甚至还跟怀春少女一样开始扭捏了！  
不是，说好的冥界的氛围是阴暗的，冥斗士是相遇相杀的呢！  
然后到了审判庭，不得不说，冥王真是有钱神啊，这规模和气派，简直了！以前小时候曾经依稀远远眺望的山上的神殿们都比不上。  
就在我开小差的时候，死神无视了那一排长队，对着坐在高位上的那个一头白发颇有点未老先衰感觉、穿着一套看着忒华丽的黑袍的人说道:“米诺斯，最后的天字辈冥斗士我带回来了。按当初的抽签，他是隶属于你的军团，好好带带他，这小子可是说过‘我崇拜的是女神雅典娜’这种有意思的话呢。”  
——您能别哪壶不开提哪壶嘛！那个叫米诺斯的本在死神进来之后都没有停笔的冥斗士听了之后都放下笔朝这边走过来了啊！  
哎等等，米诺斯？那不是传说中的克里特的……？  
“你信仰雅典娜？”出乎意料的，似乎是我未来上司的冥斗士声音听起来也不大，还蛮好听的。——不对关键难道不是竟然是个女人吗！完全不可能是克里特的王啊！！  
为了不在未来的上司面前掉底子，我觉得我连那群扭曲的信徒都扛过去了，这还有什么好怕的。所以干脆豁出去了:“是。”  
我还以为会有什么可怕的事情发生，结果她只是点点头，问了另外一个问题:“知道圣斗士嘛？”  
“呃……知道，以前小时候住的村庄离雅典娜殿下的圣域也算是比较近的。”完全没料到走向的我硬着头皮答道。  
“唔……哈哈，放轻松点，我们来聊聊别的吧，有崇拜的黄金圣斗士吗？”  
咦，这个问题怎么听着像是人气调查之类的啊。在仔细思考了一会儿后，我答道:“双鱼座黄金圣斗士吧……据说他有着诸神都为之倾慕的容颜，但是他并不在意于这些表象，反而是追求作为一名战士的内在荣耀——听说他能辇着战神阿瑞斯跑！”  
哼！小时候对街那个家里信奉阿瑞斯的家伙老是对我们耀武扬威，结果听见这消息后整个人都怏了。  
不过我是不是说错话了，这位未来的上司脸上都打了一大片阴影啊！救命！  
——结果米诺斯大人一手抽我肩上，力气之大让我在原地跟陀螺一样转了几圈之后差点扑地。然后她十分愉悦的笑道:“不愧是我的部下，眼光不错嘛！”  
……啊？  
死神很好心的介绍:“米诺斯在转职之前，是跟着双鱼座黄金圣斗士伊德纳兹一起修习的。”  
啥！  
就这样，我成了一名光荣的冥斗士。

不得不说，虽然周边环境不咋样，但冥斗士的工作环境还是很好的，而且同事们也都是很棒的人。并且因为我是最后一个到岗的天字辈，其他前辈都很照顾我，搞得挺不好意思的嘿嘿。  
虽然冥衣里面自带招数，但是还得我自己去学习适应。米诺斯大人甚至会抽工夫亲自跟我过招，不过几次之后这事被其他同军团的人揽了——大家也都是很关心上司的人啊。  
有的空余时间，哲洛斯和缪还会跟我一起扯扯八卦。他俩是天猛星拉达曼提斯大人的部下，虽然模样可能糟糕了点，但是这也是有原因的。在成为冥斗士的那一刻，身体的某些特征会被保留下来，就好比我那红色的眼白;而哲洛斯似乎是被人从高处推下去，摔断了脊椎所以看着扭曲了点;缪说他是死于感染，所以第一阶段看着可怕了点，但是不要紧，人家还有第二美少年阶段呢！  
说真的，大部分冥斗士都是普通人，生活的变故产生的所谓名为“罪”的执念让魔星选中了我们，所以我们平时就跟普通人没啥两样啦。  
哦？为什么我们圣战里面那么凶残？  
不行，这个话题太凶残了让我缓缓再谈。  
虽然我是在第一次圣战之后才来到冥界的，也是冥斗士中较晚集结的一个，但天威星、天空星还有天损星的冥斗士我还是没见过来着。出于工作适应期的缘故，路尼先生让我先给米诺斯大人打打下手，给其他几狱送文件什么的。  
……虽然就算过了适应期我也没什么好忙的，米诺斯大人和路尼先生两个工作狂人几乎把第一军团的主要文书工作给包了。  
也因为老是由我负责跑腿送文件，没过多久，连着其他两个军团里我也混熟了不少。就好比天兽星的法拉奥，弹得一手好琴，还特别会唱歌，有时候还会跟艾亚哥斯大人一起开开音乐会什么的。  
说起艾亚哥斯大人，我第一印象其实……嘿嘿，不咋样，毕竟传言~嘛。结果见了面之后发现第一印象什么的果然害死人，分明是个性格脾气都很好的女孩嘛！啊，看起来也没比我妹妹大多少。  
……虽然实际年龄什么的太坑人了。  
而艾亚哥斯大人素来性情很温和，她常常在潘多拉大人因我们笨手笨脚办事不利的发火之际拯救我等于水火之中，实在是感激不尽啊。  
噢，顺便一提，艾亚哥斯大人已与其副官拜奥雷特先生喜结良缘——虽然哲洛斯暗地里扯着我吐糟了多少回，说什么上司们给魔星封号时就不能用点心什么的，好比天雄星实际是位女士，天孤星却抱得美人归，这要事没成，岂不是咒人家哟。  
咦，他说得好有道理，我竟无言以对【。  
讲真，不知道是不是因为领头作用。艾亚哥斯大人大概是点了乐器精通，唱歌也很好听，天雄星军团里会乐器的也不少，有时候潘多拉大人也带着竖琴来凑个场，再加上偶尔死神和睡神工作完了路过，没事借着音乐解解压。啧啧，那场面，叫一个气派。  
而说起艾亚哥斯大人，还得提一个人——那个在第二狱外无休止的推石头的男人，西绪福斯。  
听说他是因为绑了死神且反三五次愚弄诸神不知悔过，所以被冥王陛下罚到这里来悔过。但是提起这事时米诺斯大人一脸“怎么可能”的看着我:“那家伙聪明得很，哪那么容易就产生去除大地上的死亡这种蠢念头。再说了，他那缚神之索，看做工根本就不是火神的。你觉得他爹能弄的到？”  
——忘了说，西绪福斯是风神之子，一个实际的半神。  
虽然挺想问下去，但是米诺斯大人好像想起了什么不好的事情，脸刷的变黑了。我只能缩缩脖子，继续去送文件了。  
不过就算是有原因，大部分冥斗士看西绪福斯也跟看戏一样。毕竟除了直接效忠于冥王，有些冥斗士也是跟着其他冥神工作的。比如西路费都，他是直接跟着冥月女神赫卡忒大人的。而双子神也是我们的挂牌上司，比如米诺斯大人划分在修普诺斯大人那里，艾亚哥斯大人划分在塔纳托斯大人那里，拉达曼提斯大人则是直属于冥王陛下，除了哈迪斯陛下，没有其他神可以调动他。  
虽然冥神们对着我们的时候脾气也都多半不错，有些还会跟我们开开玩笑什么的，但是基本的规矩还是要遵从的，比如说给上司长脸啥的。所以基本上西绪福斯就成了被戏谑的角色了。  
但也有认真看待这事的，比如拉达曼提斯大人和拜奥雷特先生就从来不支持这种玩笑，不过他俩不太赞成那种以下犯上的行为——“我们既作为神的战士，就不该纵容这类放肆的行为”;米诺斯大人和辉火前辈则是根本就不喜欢这种玩笑，虽然米诺斯大人不喜欢西绪福斯的为人——“呵，执掌高位的人总是喜欢带着多重目的去瞎*把乱想”;而艾亚哥斯大人……她好像挺欣赏西绪福斯的，并且不知道为何，多少总是带着点同情或是同难的态度——“西绪福斯？我嘲笑他也不过是百步笑百步罢了。”  
然后，问题来了。  
有一次鲁格尼斯去给鲁科替班时，我正好听见鲁科一脸忧心忡忡地跟鲁格尼斯说，他上次带着风神那个三界知名儿控去探监，因为必须要有三巨头在场，而那次拉达曼提斯大人有事不在、米诺斯大人日常忙于文件处理，所以是艾亚哥斯大人负责。  
但是！  
说是西绪福斯虽然依旧是那副不太理人的模样，但是他特意看了艾亚哥斯大人一眼啊啊啊啊！——嘶嚎声复制于鲁科。  
“不行啊！要是那家伙对艾亚哥斯大人有什么歹心怎么办！”  
——我记得当时鲁科是这么悲嚎着说道，鲁格尼斯也一脸紧张。  
然后我听不下去了:“我说你们两个大老爷们怎么心里纤细得跟个姑娘似的。或许他就是好奇今天拉达曼提斯大人没来，换艾亚哥斯大人了呢。”  
“不行！要是他真的对艾亚哥斯大人有歹心怎么办！”  
“再见，你俩被害妄想症。”我翻了个白眼，心里有点累。  
跟这群太敏感的艺术生呆在一起，还不如去找天猛星军团的人练拳喝酒什么的咧。  
大概是受了拉达曼提斯大人的严肃性格影响，天猛星军团的人，个个都是真汉子般的作风。  
至于拉达曼提斯大人……  
他还在追米诺斯大人。  
然而。米诺斯大人一直把他当哥们看。  
不说了，我都想给他点个蜡。

之后的日子都很平静，上班上班，放假放假——我们除了离开冥界以外还是很自由的，虽然办公场地恶劣了点，但是居住环境还是很不错的。  
在我到位之后十年内，地字辈冥斗士也都到齐了。再过了一百年，大概是潘多拉大人的建议，开了个庆祝冥斗士成立&集齐一百年的小派对。嗯，这个小是因为有些天字辈的魔星没来啦。大家也就凑在一起热闹一下。  
派对没开一会儿，米诺斯大人似乎有事出去了。过了一会儿回来后，我因为站的比较近，听见了她和辉火前辈的聊天:  
“老师说她撂了教皇的担子不干了。”  
“墨菲尼斯大人去找夏哲大人了？”  
“嗯。而且因为些特殊缘由……她没有按真实的事情来写史实。”米诺斯大人看着挺……不开心的。  
辉火前辈沉默了，片刻后说:“我们的荣耀，就由我们自己去铭记好了。”  
噢，米诺斯大人和另外四位都是很珍视他们作为初代黄金圣斗士弟子的身份的。  
不过，刚刚听见好象是说……圣域换教皇了？  
米诺斯大人继续说道:“新教皇是双子座，就是斯巴达的那对双胞胎卡斯托尔和波吕克斯的转世。他们因为是作为星魂，所以不受冥界的律则，可能一直当下去也说不准。”  
“如果是他们的话，那就不用手下留情了吧？”  
“往死里揍！”  
说起来米诺斯大人似乎对这对双胞胎成见挺大啊……

之后大概是因为地上人口激增，第一狱的工作就没那么轻松了。渐渐的，就连米诺斯大人和路尼先生都得加班才能把工作做完。潘多拉大人觉得这不是回事啊，干脆对法庭进行了改革:低级中级高级法庭，分层次由冥斗士管理，米诺斯大人和路尼先生负责高级法庭，其他如此下推。  
结果，天贵星军团这回是真-大半都变成文职了。  
但是我们作为冥斗士是不会放松修炼的！绝对不会出现加班到忘了怎么战斗的！  
不过说是这么说，作为天贵星军团中少数没分到文职的天字辈冥斗士，我依旧还是得在跑腿的路上任重道远……  
然后就是突然有一天，法拉奥一脸丢了魂的跟我说，西绪福斯不见了！  
我操？！？！什么情况？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了圣斗士，我也很萌有些冥斗士的。所以想写写他们的大概是日常的情况。  
不过毕竟是同人，这里面自己的私设依旧是一抓一大把……  
所以再次重申，把本文看成是某个圣斗士的平行世界好啦。


	48. 番外Ⅱ   碧亚克的自述【中】

就在我和法拉奥紧张地跑到审判庭报告情况时，蹲在外面估计是刚刚结束额外跑腿工作的辉火前辈一脸有什么大惊小怪的看着我们，然后表示是第二次圣战快开始了，但是射手座缺人，所以干脆扔出去了。  
噢，这样啊。但是这不就是说，圣战马上就要开始了吗！可是我没打过圣战欸，好紧张啊怎么办。  
法拉奥看出我的紧张，拍拍我的肩膀，安慰我说和平时打架一样，再加上冥王军三巨头会亲自进行指挥调度，除了要把握控制放水的度这点有点难之外，其他的没什么好操心的。  
“再说了，”法拉奥挥挥手:“第一届圣战时我们连放水的余地都没有，一出场就遇到了摩羯座黄金圣斗士库克尔，刷刷几下就全部被他的得意招式圣剑砍回复活点了。哎呀，也不知道这一届圣斗士水平怎么样。”  
……这样我更紧张了啊法拉奥！不会安慰人就不要增加紧张感啦！  
战战兢兢等了二十多年，第二次圣战开始了。出于我没有上过战场的考虑，米诺斯大人特意让我和路尼大人在第一狱待命，她去进行审判庭建筑空间转移的相关事宜了。不怕一万就怕万一，要是那群圣斗士打到冥界来，把审判庭拆了那我们这些勤勤恳恳负责文职的就真的要哭了。  
这一次，是由艾亚哥斯大人和拜奥雷特先生领导的天雄星军团作为先锋，向圣域宣战。  
结果艾亚哥斯大人开着黑船出去，黑着脸抱着头盔和拜奥雷特先生走回来。其他的冥斗士则全部被扔回了复活点。米诺斯大人去问的时候，向来好脾气的艾亚哥斯大人罕见的爆了粗口:“那个混蛋双子座是怎么当教皇的！黄金圣斗士全都一副毫不正经的痞子样！还抢婚？要不是看在他是被封了记忆的份上，我连着他灵魂都一起烧了！”  
“啊？那个双子座？他不是被我师爹诅咒了嘛，没事没事不气不气，生气的话咱们去炸第二狱外面山坡的山道哈，炸得稀巴烂看他怎么推石头。”  
……卧槽，话信息量好大。  
当时听的时候还没觉得什么，等圣域那边作为先锋的巨蟹座和双鱼座来到冥界时，我能感觉的到，米诺斯大人隐藏在头盔和流海下的表情一定很幻灭——前面那一二五仔街头小混混和做作过头的伪文艺青年是什么鬼！不要毁黄金圣斗士在我内心的形象好吗？！  
在米诺斯大人的头盔被掀掉之后，那个巨蟹座竟然吹了声口哨，双鱼座也跟着吹了？？  
然后米诺斯大人彻底气炸了，第九感的小宇宙吹起的狂乱风刃几乎把第一狱都掀了。那俩黄金也没什么好结局，全部被剁成了烂泥。  
而米诺斯大人皱着眉，捡起了一块黄金圣衣的碎片:“……奇怪，这圣衣里面……”  
接下来的话我没听清，不过我倒是从鲁格尼斯那里弄清楚了艾亚哥斯大人气到黑脸的原因。虽然这一代的射手座（也就是西绪福斯的临时转世）在那一堆不忍直视的黄金圣斗士里面正常得简直鹤立鸡群，也挺洁身自好，不和那些连我看着都觉得伤风败俗的圣斗士来往，平时都独来独往。这一次，大概是因为那个不知为何在初代白羊座黄金圣斗士跑路后就性格大变的双子座教皇看他不爽，更把他一个人扔出来迎战。  
结果在看见作为敌方将领的艾亚哥斯大人那充满着正直、无私、关爱部下的种种行为后，一种名为一见钟情的情愫就在那个射手座的心中产生了——  
这什么跟什么！青春言情剧吗！  
说是那个射手座在跟艾亚哥斯大人你追我赶绕着地球跑了十几圈、打了忒长时间的追击战，炸了黑船、把其他冥斗士全部送回复活点后，那个射手座还说什么“我会把圣斗士中的那些败类消灭掉”，然后就回圣域了？？  
卧槽，虽然听着男友力很高，但是艾亚哥斯大人可是结了婚的！还得到了婚姻之神天后赫拉的祝福呢！一边的拜奥雷特先生脸都黑了啊读不懂空气的家伙！  
不过，对于那些说是被干干脆脆一箭爆头的天雄星军团的冥斗士而言……这是不是就是睡神说的“万恶自有轮回”啊。  
反正说是西绪福斯被扔出去之前，记忆封印这是可是灵魂之神伊阿珀托斯亲自动的手，保证解不开的。那些行为，应该是射手座发自内心的吧……  
应该没有问题吧……  
然后没过多久，一个看着是圣域教皇装束的人还真的死进了冥界。  
那时候我不在，听别人说，那个双子座的波吕克斯的转世是黑着脸走进审判庭的。呵，就算他是有着半神的称号，但是最多也就带着几滴神血，射手座那可是正儿八经的半神，就算转世了神性都比你高好么，认真起来，弄死你不妥妥的。  
停！打住！怎么说着说着我都站在射手座那边了！不行，这不是个好兆头。  
可是圣域那边已经一个多月都没动静了！事出反常必有妖！  
结果我还在那边玩焦虑症呢，圣域的战帖就直接送进冥界了。圣域全员都来了，那个射手座领头，全面进攻。  
不得不说，那个射手座就算是转世了也没有消失的领导力真的很高啊，再加上自带的政治头脑，虽然不知道一个月里面发生了什么，明明整个画风都不对的圣域军，愣是被他一个人给扳回来了。就连那个“雅典娜”，对着那个射手座都战战兢兢的。  
就连米诺斯大人嘴角都抽了抽，感叹道现在有这么行动力和领导力的人真是太少见了。  
不过说真的，雅典娜殿下啊，您用神识转世打圣战就算了，咱知道您是和您的兄弟姐妹出去耍了不想管事。可是您让“妇女的保护神”和“编织”这一部分转世真的好么！反差大得我胃都疼了……  
不对！我怎么能够跑题！圣斗士都已经跑到第八狱，天马座和“雅典娜”甚至都到哈迪斯陛下的神殿了！  
粗略的盘算了整个冥界的战况，那个射手座想和艾亚哥斯大人相爱，但是艾亚哥斯大人和拜奥雷特先生只想和他相杀;米诺斯大人和辉火大人正在忙着群战，看着问题不大;拉达曼提斯大人被几个防守很高的圣斗士拖住了，但是天猛星军团里面那几个单攻高的马上就到了，应该也没什么大问题;相比起来，一个人在冰地狱拉战线的巴连达因那边太危险了。  
哟嚯，正好试试我最终的大招吧。  
大家应该没忘记我的魔星名称吧？作为一个死亡系的巫师，不会召唤术和逆召唤，那还有必要在RPG等各大王道作品存在吗（XXXX年补充）？！  
而身为死灵巫的我，召唤和逆召唤的对象，可是冥斗士啊哼哼哈哈哈！  
结果在我刚刚逆召唤到巴连达因身边时，他在我面前挂了【。  
不要这么巧啊！读条也是要时间的好吗！虽然只有零点几秒，但是也是会死人的啊！  
于是在翻开召唤表时我很虔诚的忏悔，拉达曼提斯大人对不住了。  
在我的意识海中，那个萌萌的判官笔马上就要点到天猛星的图标上时，结果一个圣斗士一招轰我头上了。  
我问候你老母啊！我好不容易用一次大招我容易么我！我看看啊……天损星？那不是常年下线状态吗？  
我靠！怎么突然亮了！感情是隐身啊！而且坐标还是系统默认的随机！随机个鬼啊！我回去会被笑死的噗呕。  
我该感谢一般的召唤是不要多少小宇宙，只有强制召唤才会视等级消耗小宇宙吗。  
那我再来一次，拉达曼提斯大人您要再不来我可就真跑尸都没得跑了。  
结果！那个谁！你们圣斗士不是一对一就算了！怎么还玩偷袭！那个射手座没有好好调/教你们吗！搞得现在我们冥斗士的作风都比圣斗士还正直是搞什么！  
——所以我，又点错了。  
还好还好，点到空白地了。  
……等等那个突然冒出来还亮了的图标是怎么回事，【凤皇】？这是啥？不是说我的召唤表里只能放冥斗士吗？最多就是我自己有个回城卷，可以溜回潘多拉大人那里。而且冥斗士集体图标都是黑色，只有三巨头和辉火前辈还有拜奥雷特先生是泛着淡金，而作为神衹的潘多拉大人是金色的，所以这是——  
卧槽！那个图标瞬间变成金红色了！@&#%%#*$(@*$&……  
结果我还没有充分的展示出我内心汹涌澎湃的吐糟，脑袋就跟炸了一样，小宇宙直接见底，两眼一翻，昏过去了。  
迷迷糊糊见，我感觉好像是被人丢进了类似于烂泥潭里，从心里生起一种类似于被蛆虫从内到外啃食的感觉，整个人被恶心的不行，还有许多人一直在脑袋里念叨，各种负面情绪吵得要死——总而言之就是被影响到恶向胆边生，我要整坏事.jpg  
所以在感觉到有人戳我脸后，我第一反应不是睁眼，而是一巴掌把那人手拍开。  
结果我听见了小小的一声尖叫，还有椅子倒地和人惊慌中摔倒的声音。  
然后我整个人被吓清醒了。  
这要是哪个、听声音好像女生吼，那八成是哪位冥界的仙女或妖精好心来照顾，结果被睡昏头的我一巴掌打了，那我会因这不是我本意的行为下跪道歉的！  
想着赶紧看看人家有没有事的我赶紧睁开眼坐起来:“抱歉抱歉！你没事吧！”  
结果看见一个长相和艾亚哥斯大人至少有七八分像的……男人？？他捂着头躺在地上，脸色很糟糕，不仅脸色发白还出了冷汗。  
……咦。  
我还没反应过来，那人忽然一下子站起来冲过来，一手抓住我的头把我往地上按，手上还烧着红金色的火焰。听声音动静，我至少是往下摔了四层楼。  
在他的手松开我的头后——我头好痛，我的金长直还在吗，估计是不在了——我就稍微扭了扭头，结果一大片金红色的箭矢对着我，把我围得严严实实。看那火焰的威力，连着我的灵魂轻轻松松烧干净绝对没问题。等等大佬我不是故意的！窝窝窝我上还没有尽全力向米诺斯大人效劳！我下还有个妹妹靠我照顾呢QAQ。  
不知道是不是他听见了我的内心活动里面哪句话打动了他，还是其他原因，总而言之那些吓死个人的箭矢都被他收回去了。  
我小心的躺了一会儿，见他没有别的意思，小心翼翼的爬起来，立马以最诚恳的态度道歉。但是他还是没说什么。我偷瞄了一眼他的神色，发现算不上是不高兴也算不上是面无表情，眼睛半睁半闭，跟没睡醒一样很没精神，看着的也不是我，是不知道哪里的虚空。  
不过他的眼白和我一样都是黑色的，只是他的是动态，看着更高端些……等等！我眼白啥时候变成黑色了！不是红色吗？！  
咦，召唤表好像被扩充了，小宇宙啊什么的也增加了。这是代表……我变强了？  
嗯？你说被这位迷之人士从四楼打下来就这么算了？  
拜托，我们冥斗士中就连以速度见长的辉火前辈，都是能徒手掀掉几公顷的地的好么。还有一次被天猛星军团的人拉过去，说是想看看我能在拉达曼提斯大人手下撑多久。结果我这个法师直接被吹飞好吗。这种程度有什么可计较的。  
虽然他的火焰烧得我脸好痛，我的金长直头发也惨遭大半覆没。  
他没动作，我也不知道该说什么，就先自己研究下新技能。一团幽紫色的火焰忽然出现在我和迷之人士之间，他原本很没精神的样子瞬间变得杀气腾腾，背后不知何时出现的暗金色翅翼的虚影，掀起的风把我卷得离那团火焰少说有十几米——再之后就是废墟了。而他似乎是用了瞬移之类的技能，突然出现在我面前，三对翅翼把我护得严严实实，还不知从哪儿拿出一把弓，金色的箭矢对准了那团火焰，喉咙里发出警告般的“咔咔”声——跟野外受了惊的鸟儿好像哦。  
还有点可爱？再加上这迷之人士看着其实也不大……我开始眼睛乱瞟。  
……虽然不知道什么时候他似乎把我当成同一战线的，但是我还是挺感谢他的，毕竟在那团幽紫色的火焰出来的时候我都被吓死了。依第一狱的文献记载，这种幽紫色的火焰，无疑是许珀里翁那不知道什么时候失踪的幼子、暂任太阳神赫利俄斯神殿的神官所掌控的，与最初的太阳一同诞生的太阳神火！  
说是当初太阳神殿流行过一种装饰，就是把物品一边用神力加压，一边用太阳神火的极高温烘烤，没一会儿，一尊类似于钻石的雕像就完工了。  
我都吓得以为我会变雕像了好吗！  
结果那团火焰又突然不见了——虽然它好像出场的时候就是带着结界的。  
但是我面前的那个迷之人士依旧是一副神经绷得很紧的样子，弓箭对着没有目标的前方。  
“你在这里啊，怪不得我们哪里都没找到你。”相同的幽紫色火焰一闪而过，与之相似的短发青年忽然出现，他身上还带着淡淡的火焰与高温的味道：“到时间了，你该吃药了。”  
迷之人士疯狂摇头，从头到脚都写满了拒绝。  
紫发青年似乎也不太想多说什么，虽然神态有些无奈，但是拿出了一个小小的圆球——妈耶我隔着老远都能感觉到好热啊！！！！  
但迷之人士却看起来没有那么拒绝了，紫发青年用一种熟络的哄骗的语气：“要玩吗？”  
然而迷之人士很坚定，没有那么容易被收买，仍然是警惕着，紫发青年靠近他就后退——旁边还有扇窗户，他可能是想从那里溜走。  
但是从那个窗户里又忽然翻进了一个看起来就很普通的黑色短卷发的男人！一手拿勺一手端着碗粥……粥？？这是什么配置？？  
“斯科达，别乱跑了，来吃饭了。”看起来普通的路人男诚恳的劝道。殊不料被称为“斯科达”的迷之人士忽然情绪激动：“骗子！两个！”然后掉头就跑。  
噢噢真是美妙的声音……等等？？？  
我还在发愣，紫发青年已经追上去早就没影了，而那个看上去很普通的男子瞥了我一眼，也追了上去。  
在震惊与惊喜之中的我瞬间背后一毛——绝不会错，那是充满破坏感的神祇的气息！  
因为很多神祇都去异世界玩了嘛，有的留了抹神识维持世界的运转，有的干脆就挑了个信得过的从神或是有血缘关系的儿子孙子甚至兄弟什么的把神职一扔就不干了。就好比风神，在西绪福斯那里吃了几次冷脸之后，似乎觉得这个世界对他的恶意太大了，他可爱的儿子竟然不理他了，然后把神职一撂，不干了。新任的风神好像是一个有着神王和风神的神血的半神吧——虽然也算是风神的儿子，但明显风神对他没啥感觉。反正消息出来时，冥后陛下可是激动了好久……因为新cp。  
第二次圣战前，黑夜女神也拖家带口出去耍了，不过虽然大部分都是扔了神识出来，但是破坏神好像是也撂了神职不干了的——  
不是，这不是重点！重点是！！  
“兄长！！！”突然冲过来的艾亚哥斯大人四下环视一圈，发现地上连根鸟毛都没有之后又急匆匆的走了。更晚一点赶来的米诺斯大人虽然看起来不紧不慢的，但看小宇宙流动估计也是全力以赴赶过来的，她看到还维持着趴在地上的姿势的我，一把把我薅起来：“虽然现在状态还略有不佳，但斯科达大人难得能从深渊出来，库克尔大人和安德弗亚大人也能略微轻松一点……怎么？震撼到恨不得五体投地了？喜悦吗？那可是你心心念念的偶像榜第二之第一任射手座黄金圣斗士斯科达大人啊——”  
殊不知在米诺斯大人调侃我的时候我的内心早已是——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！是活的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！男神竟然离我这么近啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
幸福感来的太突然，以至于我都忘了刚刚我和偶像的双重丢人行为，就激动得昏了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正都是降智了，干脆降得狠一点吧斯科达.jpg  
哈哈哈哈现在内心真是住着一只过于可爱的小啾啾啊。当然并不是说平时就不可爱了，只是，毕竟这样子是超出极限的可爱嘛——排除那不和谐的非自然某些因素后而言。  
安德弗亚也是拿出了浑身的解数与耐心，再加上本来就毫无存在感现在更毫无存在感的黑发路人男——  
斯科达（内心八岁不能再多了）：走开啦！！！嘘！呿！


	49. 番外Ⅱ   碧亚克的自述【下】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可算是搬完一本了……然而还有三本，虽然有一本只开了个头，好累【。

“我知道你很崇拜初代黄金圣斗士，但是我没料到，你……”米诺斯大人的声音幽幽的在我耳边响起:“你居然能够高兴到昏过去？哎呀这可真是个好梗，下次就这么汇总汇总寄给萨尔洛斯大人吧。”  
“没有那个事……请不要再说笑了米诺斯大人……”我有气无力的回答。  
“哈哈哈哈米诺斯你别笑他了，我知道我哥已经好得差不多时也高兴得抱着拜奥雷特转了好几圈呢。”艾亚哥斯大人在一边笑道。  
“不……请您别说了……”我整个人都无力了。  
“也不能那么说。虽然碧亚克的能力是来源于〖诅咒〗，但是突然间受到来自于世界的负面的污染，纵然那已经被斯科达大人同化，并化为自身的内心的映像，且由于无意识的效果大幅下降，但是对人的污染作用还是很大的，尤其是当时不分敌我的情况下。”拉达曼提斯大人在旁边一边忙活，一边给正在给他打下手的我开脱。  
“就当作突然得到了力量，激动过度昏厥吧。”艾亚哥斯大人转移了话题。  
然而我果断的回绝了她的好意:“不，还是请让我当一个激动过度的脑残粉吧！”  
“没救了啊，碧亚克。”米诺斯大人挑眉。  
至于以上这一幕，完全是因为第二次圣战圣斗士打得太凶残了，导致除了第一狱以外大半建筑被拆迁，为了方便维修，所以我们冥斗士干脆先住回了极乐净土。而米诺斯大人和艾亚哥斯大人说要拉达曼提斯大人做下午茶，住的比较近的我就被拉过来打下手，顺便蹭饭。  
“不过碧亚克，你之前……该不会一直以为我哥他们真的都死了吧？”  
“呃……”  
给我个地洞！我要钻进去！太丢脸了丢脸了！！！  
“怎么可能。”米诺斯大人抿了口茶:“夏哲大人回去觉醒顺便继承皇位，结果他作为墨麒麟的觉醒过程出了点意外，师傅她就干脆撂了教皇的位置不做了;萨尔洛斯大人回她家那边去继承家业;克莱塔亚大人作为海飞龙海将军一直在海界办公，伯洛德大人在镇守世界时间之閣;温迪莱特大人继承了风神神职，现在满世界玩，体验风土人情;斯科达大人的状况你也看见了，在被盖亚诅咒之后一直在黑夜女神神殿疗养，前一阵子伊阿珀托斯直接来了剂猛药，直接把一部分神魂放进去了，目前总体状况还好，就是不太稳定——我看伊阿珀托斯是被烧怕了不想继续干了;库克尔大人则一直在深渊。”  
“吾王之前与双子神交手时，虽双方并未留手，双子神被封印，而吾王也因被死神神剑刺中而进入冥界，目前正在第八狱休养。按吾王所言安德弗亚大人本来就属于离家出走的性质，现在也不想回太阳神殿，干脆就留下来住了。”拉达曼提斯大人扔给我一小袋饼干:“尝尝？”  
“非常感谢！”  
“至于卡尔罗斯大人和伊洛卡斯大人……”艾亚哥斯大人罕见的脸上露出一个坏笑:“你前两天还跟他们打了招呼呢。”  
……水！我要被噎死了！  
“结果就先生真的被盖亚坑死了。”米诺斯大人一脸不高兴的嚼着蛋糕:“虽然说是作为初始之海的〖人性〗，躯体被损坏就自然回到神体里了。可是……”  
米诺斯大人狞笑着:“第三次圣战去大地时，一定要好好破坏啊。”  
可怜的圣斗士，辛苦了。  
不不不不！我转念一想，明明是我们更幸苦吧！分明知道了他们的星座特色啊，弱点什么的，但是还是要装出一副不知道的模样凑上去被打！  
呵。  
“说起来……不是说克莱塔亚大人和伯洛德大人感情很好吗？而且他们两人都是很擅长空间与时间招式的吧，为什么……不一起去世界时间之閣？”我突然想到个问题。  
“想知道？”艾亚哥斯大人挑眉:“可以，但是要记得乖乖闭嘴别乱传，伯洛德大人听到后会生气的。”  
虽然很奇怪，但是我还是老老实实的点头。  
“很简单。克莱塔亚大人在他六岁那年就已经死了。”艾亚哥斯大人说出的消息无疑是重磅霹雳，我整个人都懵了。  
“伯洛德大人之所以能镇守世界时间之閣——知道被驱逐的时间之神卡伊洛斯吗？他在刚化为人类记忆还没恢复时，可是有安稳的当一个普通人，娶妻生子过日子的。而伯洛德大人和克莱塔亚大人正属于卡伊洛斯的血脉。”艾亚哥斯大人说道:“虽然不知道被稀释了多少倍，但是神之血永远不会消失，神的力量永远都在沉睡。在变故发生的那一刻，神的力量觉醒了。”  
“之后那片区域因为伯洛德大人暴走的力量被封印进了异次元，克莱塔亚大人的灵魂也因此异变，无法进入冥界。直到双子座的星辰被点亮，那片被封印的区域才重新现于世界。”  
“但是那时候克莱塔亚大人的灵魂已经变质，快变得和怨魂差不多的东西了，永远无法进入轮回，也无法进入冥界。伯洛德大人因此和虚假与谎言之神还有消亡与死灵之神签了卖身契。喏，之前你看到的记载画像上伯洛德大人那头白发纯粹是灵魂的力量被分了一半之后的少年白，在克莱塔亚大人跟阿瑞斯殿下打完之后因为力量耗尽回海界疗养之后，伯洛德大人头发自然就变回黑色了。第一届圣战结束后伯洛德大人去世界时间之閣替跑路了的卡伊洛斯大人的班，而海皇能用初始之海的神力扭转变质的灵魂，所以克莱塔亚大人去了海界。就这样。”  
“哦，对了。”米诺斯大人补充道:“以后别随便打扰刻托殿下——你知道你那随手一点点到的天损星可爱图标害我要过去老老实实赔礼道歉还要被拉着唠嗑家常聊东聊西我有多头疼吗。”  
“噢。”我乖乖点头。

一天之间收获量太大了！我觉得我之后好几天估计都睡不着觉了_(:3  
而且看三位大人的说法，迟早总能见齐的，想想就激动啊！毕竟我们冥斗士的时间和初代黄金圣斗士一样，都被永远停止了。记忆也永不会消退。  
结果我之后一个人傻乐了好几天，害得我那群朋友都被吓得不清，有点不好意思嘿嘿嘿。  
不得不说，冥界的维修速度很快的，没一个月我们就恢复正常的工作环境了。而且这两天生面孔有点多啊，上个星期看见一位蓝色长发的女性揪着一位一看就是放弃挣扎跟块石头挺着的红色短发的男性的耳朵往第八狱的方向走，说是来看望赫墨尔大人的——恕我直言这俩看起来完全就不像是这里会存在的东西，说真的我当了这么多年冥斗士见过的各种神祇魔怪没有一万也有八千，没有一个有他俩那么吓人的;刚刚还看见一个没见过的金发小男孩蹲在血之大瀑布边，虽然转眼就不见了。  
要说还有什么事情的话，大概就是对西绪福斯的态度的转变吧。毕竟在过了一遍审判庭后，那一个月里面的事情全部曝光了:先逮着双子座那个教皇，一对二，教皇被弄死了，教皇他弟重伤，然后从一对一，一对二一直到一对十全部过了一遍，那群二货黄金圣斗士不服也得服;之后勒令改革，用铁血手腕把所有圣斗士全部过一边，软硬兼施;最后还不知从哪儿翻出了转世后神血的用途，愣是把那个跟公主一样骄横的“雅典娜”变成了服服贴贴的提线木偶……  
大家看完之后不由得心生敬畏，就连生前是法老的法拉奥都表示这事他干不来，先不谈武力值，就拿对着敬仰的神的化身下手这一点，估计没多少人干得出来。问题是他竟然还全部做到了，理由是这种不良风气定是自上而下传播，要从根本杜绝。  
……真是根本啊，那小姑娘原本还会就着脾气怒斥几个人，一个月后瞬间变成胸怀天下心中有大爱了。  
话说这是洗脑吧？  
总而言之，西绪福斯就从只会些小聪明变成了“卧槽不能言谈”的男人。  
就连睡神和死神都重视起来，觉得这样下去以后圣战岂不都是在冥界打了？这有违圣战的本质啊。况且第二届圣战之后，当教皇的还只是个白银圣斗士，好像是祭坛座。  
所以他俩在下次把西绪福斯扔出去投胎前，不仅封了记忆，还安了个名为不知道用什么词来形容的插件，类似于人格之类的东西吧。  
然后为了以防万一，他们又和真实与谏言女神一起造了个假冥界。因为睡神和死神还要打圣战，所以这个冥界说是环境布置从简。  
而后不知道是出于什么的考虑，我们冥斗士还有潘多拉大人和哈迪斯陛下都去人间转世了——说是伯洛德大人趁有空塞出来的建议诶。  
果然艾亚哥斯大人补充的没错，比起克莱塔亚大人，伯洛德大人才是那个真▪不正经▪坏注意一箩筐的。  
相比起来克莱塔亚大人只是实践而已……历史什么的骗死人啊。

在离第三次圣战还有十多年左右，我觉醒了。不过突然变黑的眼白什么的对普通人来说果然太吓人了，整个村都吓到把我家围起来了。  
结果我那便宜妈和便宜爸为了让我离开，自己被那些跟犯了神经病的村民们弄死了。  
……我说我是命里克爹娘还是怎么回事，虽然说我觉醒之后就恢复了原本的记忆，只把他们当做认识的大叔和大妈来着。  
但是……好歹他们还把我当儿子看啊！这我就不能忍了。  
所以我很痛快地召出一堆火焚地狱的火焰把整个村烧了个一干二净。  
……虽然好像过激了点。  
但是潘多拉大人一直在用小宇宙艾特我，不理会不行，所以先去了趟说是我们设在大地上的根据地，哈迪斯城这名字真是简单易懂一看就是我方大本营。  
冥王可是财富之神，他所转世的人家必定也是大富大贵之家。所以这一次，我毫不意外的看见以人类的财富造出来的城堡。  
可是冥王肉身的亲人怎么办，我们一般不会随便杀人的。  
……虽然我没立场说这话。但八成会被潘多拉大人罚一顿吧。  
而且啊，冥王陛下和潘多拉大人是把这地方当根据地了没错，但是这一大堆普通人，真的不会碍事吗？  
正在我蹲在一棵树上苦恼的思考时，树下突然有人叫住了我:“碧亚克？你在干什么。”  
“啊……啊！死神大人。”我连忙从树上跳下去，单膝跪着。  
“担心普通人会变成绊脚石？”死神笑眯眯的说:“不用担心，仔细看看那些‘人’吧。”  
死神用手在我眼前晃了晃，我看到的东西瞬间不一样了。本来看着仅是气派的亮堂堂的城堡变成了我熟悉的冥界的暗系背景，那些奴隶啊，护卫啊什么的，全部换成了死灵和冥斗士的士兵。  
“我们怎么可能会让无知的人类去冒犯冥王的威严，所以，干脆全部换成冥界的人手。”死神说道。  
我想了想:“那这些伪装……全部都是睡神大人做的？”  
“我只负责把这些死灵运过来，其他的可不归我管。”死神似乎想了一会儿:“不过，在合适的时机，适当放些诱饵出去也不错。”  
“是。那……不知您突然出现在此地是有何时？”我突然反应过来，我和死神还在山上呢。这怎么看都不像是神的风格啊，不应该是一个有格调装饰豪华且合心意的随便宫殿的哪间露台/大厅什么的地方吗！  
“虽然你是最晚到齐的天字辈冥斗士，但是在这次圣战你却是最早觉醒的……”  
又来了！死神大人的表情又跟睡神大人微妙的同步了！  
“虽然说是由他来负责冥王陛下的肉体，我负责寻找未觉醒的冥斗士——但是他竟然以冥王陛下的肉体找一个有个姐姐或是妹妹的最有钱的人家的理由就那么糊弄过去了，而我现在又有一些关于那个假的冥界的基本设定要处理……天灵星死灵巫的碧亚克，你……”  
“属下愿为大人效劳！”我抢着说道。  
“辛苦了。”死神保持着微笑的表情走了，而我只想说:死神大人，您只是想和睡神大人一样翘班吧！  
不过这对于我来说也不是什么难事。我们冥斗士用的是自己的灵魂转世，我的召唤系技能的坐标定位也是通过灵魂锁定的。  
……就是范围偏差挺大的。  
点了天贵星的图标却一头扎进海里的我，除了抹脸之外也干不了什么了。  
噢，恐怕还得感谢下冥斗士的体质。我可是从来没有游过泳，却能在海里扑腾了十几米秒就掌握了游泳的诀窍。  
可是有什么东西拽住了我的腿啊！  
我挺想看看是何方妖孽竟然如此大胆，扭头一看，一个挺纤细的白发美少年……  
米米米米米诺斯大人？！  
我刚学会的游泳技能，瞬间吓忘了。

在我把他扛上岸后，他在岸上躺了一会儿，喘了口气坐起来，很狐疑的看着我:“我应该没见过你，但是……”  
那是，我们冥斗士转世时记忆封印特别松，给点小刺激什么都想起来了，完全没有那些打长工的圣斗士那么严。属下好歹在您眼前晃了四五百年，您要是不记得属下，属下可是会哭的哟。  
但是说什么要来点刺激……  
啊，对了，死神大人走之前还是很厚道的给了我个小盒子，说在米诺斯大人觉醒时用的。  
结果我刚一打开盒子，随着一股淡淡的香味，我整个人忽然开始发昏。而那绝对是米诺斯大人没跑的纤细美少年则不知从哪儿抽出一把黑色长/枪，紫色的眼睛似乎是镀上了一层蓝色。  
然后我就被一枪抽回海里去了。  
还飞了老远。  
肋骨断了一大半，内脏肯定裂了，脊椎也不好了，肩胛骨也碎了……从来没看出来您也是近战好手啊米诺斯大人！原来您魔攻是控制流，物攻就是暴力流啊！  
在我被米诺斯大人从海里捞起来时，他歉意的笑了笑:“抱歉，刚刚想起了以前和先生对练的事，条件反射就……下手重了么？”  
不愧是冥界三巨头之首，多么可怕的男人…啊……  
等等！  
“米诺斯大人！您贵体是否无恙？”无视了还有好几根断了的肋骨插进肺里会导致我说话还能自带咳血效果，我急忙问道。  
“啊？碧亚克不是你受伤了么……”米诺斯大人似乎没有反应过来。  
看着我纠结的脸都扭曲了，米诺斯大人这才弄明白我想说什么。她、好吧现在是他，他轻飘飘的解释:“这是我特意找了命运三女神……还想着男人的身体是有什么优势……”  
“也就是上面少了两块肉下面多了一块肉嘛。呵。”米诺斯大人冷笑了一声。  
不要随随便便说出这种话好么！我整个人都失意体前屈了。  
“开玩笑的啦。”米诺斯大人把我按倒给我做紧急处理。虽然小宇宙可以加速伤口愈合但是像这种严重点的还是处理一下比较好:“是我进转世池里随即抽的。就跟捏泥人一样，还很有意思的。”  
在休养了两个星期后，我就自觉的跑出去找拉达曼提斯大人了。  
不为别的！  
米诺斯大人您怎么换成了男号之后爱好也变了啊！以前天猛星军团到处溜天雄星军团和事佬天贵星军团死宅担当的优良设定已经毁了三分之一了啊！本来天贵星军团的死宅风气是米诺斯大人一手造成的，可是！  
米诺斯大人！您怎么突然喜欢开始四处勾搭撩人了！最开始的风格还只是像熟人聊天、然后逐渐演变成生人也要尬聊，现在已经进化成九十以上九岁以下都通吃了喂！  
现在奎因看到我都是一脸恨不得躲远点啊！  
——介绍一下，天魔星曼陀罗花的奎因，正儿八经的妹子。作为继承了拉达曼提斯大人作风的天猛星军团的天字辈冥斗士，打架作风也是汉子系的，和天牢星牛头人的哥顿是搭档。  
别看奎因打架风格挺狂放的，但是人家平时日常还是有颗少女心的。  
所以在天字辈冥斗士里只有我和米诺斯大人还有她时，她成了米诺斯大人的练习对象。  
为了天贵星军团和天猛星军团之间的安定与和谐，同时为了大家都很想喜闻乐见的拉达曼提斯大人和米诺斯大人的终身幸福，我觉得我应该做些什么。  
结果在我翻遍了一个挺大的岛、把还没觉醒的拉达曼提斯大人从渔民堆里淘回哈迪斯城后。  
米诺斯大人的调/戏对象变成了还未觉醒的拉达曼提斯大人。  
按米诺斯大人的意思是，未觉醒的拉达曼提斯大人逗起来太有意思了，整就一少女公主风啊。  
不！不要给我吃米拉！这份安利有毒！我是cp定位不逆不拆毒唯——  
……但是未觉醒的拉达曼提斯大人真的很有意思啊，大概我之前说的那一些话大人没有听进去，反而还以为自己是被绑架了还是怎么的，总而言之除了四处躲之外，就是每天进行着逃跑却被米诺斯大人拎回来的死循环。就连米诺斯大人的玩笑也只是把头扭一边脸红和不说话。  
这种情况，  
简直就是被强拐的公主殿下啊。  
不行了，太好玩了，让我缓缓。  
就连潘多拉大人和偶尔路过的死神大人和睡神大人都觉得发现了什么有意思的事情。  
毕竟……  
现年七岁的拉达曼提斯大人只是个小正太而已。  
顺便米诺斯大人也都十三了。我十五。  
被米拉安利毒害的我决定出去找点别的东西洗洗眼，结果正享受雪山冰泉呢，哐哐两声被砸了脑袋，糊了一脸冰水。  
抬头看见是俩十来岁的正太从冰山上滚下来后，我决定不和他们计较了，先把他们从水里拎起来再说，不然冻坏了怎么办。  
——艾亚哥斯大人！拜奥雷特先生！怎么是您二位啊！话说艾亚哥斯大人您也改玩男号，是打算试试和拜奥雷特先生进行一场耽于美色的爱情吗？！话说是谁耽于美色还是个问题呢毕竟您看拜奥雷特先生和您的长相条件比起来那肯定是您、对吧【比划。  
在看到正脸之后，我觉得圣战什么的，简直就是祸害，不能要了。  
之后的混乱日子简直不想提，觉醒后的艾亚哥斯大人还说我这是在和平年代过久了连居安思危都忘了。  
不！属下只是想过一个正常的日子罢了！  
然而，讲真。在拉达曼提斯大人觉醒之后，大人竟然还扳回一局。其实很简单，比起米诺斯大人的各种语言技能。  
拉达曼提斯大人只要一个吻就能全部封锁。  
……所以说到底谁是容易害羞的那个啊。  
在被米诺斯大人以侦察圣斗士行动为理由拖出哈迪斯城后，我瘫着张脸想到。  
“你在想什么，碧亚克。”虽然米诺斯大人凶着脸，但是我不忍心戳破他脸红的事实，所以立马转移话题:“是，在离开哈迪斯城时，属下感觉到了圣斗士的小宇宙。虽然很微弱，但是……”  
“白羊座和双鱼座啊。”米诺斯大人瞬间切换到一种很奇怪的模式，大概是什么所谓中二冷酷和邪魅狂娟的混合体:“这么明显的小宇宙……看来那个白银圣斗士教皇当的不怎么样啊。在离哈迪斯陛下完全觉醒还有四年的时间，就迫不及待的想要发动圣战吗。”  
“这样就更显示出了雅典娜的愚蠢，相比起这些大张旗鼓的圣斗士，我们隐于阴影中的冥斗士，无疑能有着将其逐一击破的优势。”看着米诺斯大人似乎是想试试端架子演戏，我也拿出平时帮法拉奥对剧本的架势来回答。要玩玩到底嘛。  
“看来是得到了不知从哪儿传出去的消息啊。哈迪斯陛下会转世于大富大贵之家之类的。”米诺斯大人冷笑道:“区区人类，就妄想突破那两位双子神的结界吗，真是不知天高地厚。”  
我恭敬的回答:“是。而且看起来，他们已经被睡神大人的结界误导至其他地方了。米诺斯大人，请问，需要属下前往追击么？”  
“不，这么有意思的玩偶，只有华丽的死亡才配得上啊。”米诺斯大人轻蔑的说道:“走吧。”  
“是！”

“假面舞会？”在来到那个半露天场地外，我被米诺斯大人直接把我往里面拽的行为吓到了。  
“既然你如此忠诚的想要替我在外警戒，那就辛苦你了。”米诺斯大人看出我不太会跳舞的窘迫，随口扔了个理由把我往外面一扔，自己不知从哪儿变了套礼服和请帖走了进去。  
于是只能蹲在围墙上的我百无聊赖的视线跟着米诺斯大人走，忽然一个浅蓝色长发的女人撞进了我的视线，她的身材丰润诱人窈窕有致，再加上身上那股浑然天成的艳丽媚气，和仅被半边面具遮掩着却丝毫不能掩饰精致的脸，绝对是全场的焦点。而跟她共舞的那个黑发青年在她面前，简直就像是个纯情小弟弟。  
——美貌对于我来说没啥有吸引力的，毕竟这世上有最美之称的女神我也见过一面，更别说这个女人了，看着就觉得矫揉做作。吸引我的，纯粹是因为他俩身上的小宇宙。那个男人的小宇宙是正儿八经的第七感后期没错，至于那个女人的小宇宙则太虚浮了，一点都不凝实，似乎就没打过几场正儿八经的战斗，且才过第七感不久。  
看起来米诺斯大人也发现了。虽然大人看着挺不高兴的，但还是拿出了睡神大人给的圣斗士小宇宙聊天破解器，然后很不客气的开始了扒墙角:  
【教皇陛下交给我们的任务是侦察冥王转世的肉身，你这么做是……】那个白羊座看着还有点顺眼。  
【别那么死板嘛，白羊座的托尔玛特斯大人，毕竟社交也是一种探测情报的方式，对吧~？】那个女人看着漫不经心的。  
【我可看不出来啊，双鱼座的苏丝阿尔娜。你只是单纯的想来这里吧？】被叫做托尔玛特斯的白羊座圣斗士神色不是很好看。  
【真是无趣的人。男人难道不都是一个样么？爱着权力与力量，爱着女人的美貌，你没有这种欲望么？】苏丝阿尔娜说道:【再说了……我有那个自信让所有的男人都倾倒在我的裙下。而且你一直唠唠叨叨的，不厌烦么？为什么不能愉快的享受这些由欲望诞生的娱乐呢？还是说，你——】最后诡异的拉了个长音，连我听着背后都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
托尔玛特斯脸都涨红了，但是似乎是脾气好或是修养高，没有再和那个女人计较，借着音乐，一个利落的转身，退开了舞场，直接走了出去。而苏丝阿尔娜更加肆无忌惮，不仅和每个男人都跳舞，而且有时候估计是遇到对胃口的，干脆直接挑/逗起来。  
真是……多么可怕的败类啊。  
米诺斯大人虽然戴着面具，但是作为他的直属下属，我能感觉的到米诺斯大人那压抑的怒火。  
【米诺斯大人？】我小心翼翼的连上天贵星军团的专用汇报单线，绝对安全保密。  
【竟然把自身的魅力当做最重要的东西，看来她根本就不明白何为战士啊……令我恶心。】米诺斯大人似笑非笑:【碧亚克，好好跟那个白羊座交流交流对这个恶心女人的共同感想吧，至于这个恶心的女人——就让我来教教她何为战士！】  
【是！】

毕竟是转世的身体，不论是小宇宙还是灵魂都不完整。虽然有个假的冥界做个缓冲，但是真正的冥界还在发挥作用。也就是说，我们冥斗士只是部分的灵魂和部分的小宇宙以及最开始的冥衣初稿缩减版被扔出来打圣战。就算灵魂或是冥衣受到了无法恢复的损伤，对于我们的本体来讲也无关紧要，反正在诸位冥神的庇护下，都是量产的。  
其实就是想说我们冥斗士打圣战时基本情况下都没法达到第八感啦，但是习惯了第八感忽然降到第七感后，多少还是有点不太适应。但是好在平时底子牢，这才没出现气势汹汹的跳出去却被揍飞的情况。  
不过那个白羊座还是被吓了一跳，我说，好歹我的小宇宙比你还低一点，有必要大惊小怪吗。对着一个法师，还是召唤系的，当务之急应该是先抓住机会砍死再说吧，不然被拖死的，可是你自己哟。  
所以一般练手情况下都是被同伴轮着揍的我，难得的有时间摆好阵型，一时间把那个白羊座弄的手忙脚乱。  
毕竟是到了第七感后期的人，再加上实战经验也差不到哪儿去。他的星屑旋转功也学得不错，一到四式都很熟练，作为大范围攻击的第五式虽然用的不太好，但是小范围使用还是没问题，到了后面给我造成了挺大的困扰。  
不过我先布下的阵型可不是白做工，连锁召唤，结界防御，反弹诅咒等全部布置完成，我和他就这么耗下去了。虽然我的小宇宙烧得有点快，但是跟毫发无损的我相比，托尔玛特斯身上算的是伤痕累累。  
难得能畅快淋漓的用我自己的方式打一次架，我可是很高兴的。至于这个白羊座，现在离第一次圣战才过了几百年，诸神还在大地上出没，照现在这风气还没有变化那么快的情况下应该没有误传的那么厉害，他也只是皱着眉，没有说一些奇奇怪怪的无厘头之类的话。  
结果打的正开心呢，米诺斯大人忽然高涨的小宇宙让我和他都愣了一下。他大概是诧异这种程度的小宇宙为什么会突然出现在这里，而我则是因为……己方将领高涨的战意而带来的浓厚的胜利欲啊！  
这才是军团的真正用法！我们因将领高涨的情绪而倍受鼓舞，却不因将领的失落而萎靡不振！  
——不用上面那种官方话来讲，按普通的说法就是我在米诺斯大人暴涨的小宇宙加持下跟打了鸡血一样召出了一堆来自于冥界的高级召唤物，尤其是来自火焚地狱的烈火和地狱中的幽风，再加上我那因机缘连升几级的诅咒，似乎给托尔玛特斯造成了挺严重的伤害。毕竟这些东西可是直奔灵魂去的，一般的圣斗士，就算是黄金圣斗士对于灵魂方面的修习也很少。哪像我们冥斗士，大部分招数直接冲着灵魂跑了。  
什么？你问召唤冥斗士是什么级别的？  
拜托，那可是我终极大招，一般不用的。  
……但是我好像弄过头了诶，那个白羊座的灵魂似乎被带着真的烧起来了。  
卧槽，那火焚地狱的火焰是用来净化亡灵的，而且就算是一般的亡灵也少说要烧几千年，但是对于活人来讲可是不死不灭的效果啊;再加上那带着深渊特性〖撕裂〗的幽风一吹，整个人估计死得快快的。米诺斯大人又没叫我弄死这个白羊座，而且似乎还觉得有意思到可以慢慢玩，我要是现在就弄死了……绝对会被米诺斯大人“教导”什么是适当的放水的。  
趁着那白羊座都已经出现没法站稳，浑身上下多多少少都开始抽搐，看眼神都已经开始发昏的情况，我连忙撤了那一圈子召唤物，同时把带有〖沉眠〗和略微的〖修复〗作用的阿格龙河河水暗搓搓的给他浇了几桶，顺便扔了句类似于“感谢米诺斯大人的恩慈吧，今天先饶你一命”的话就匆匆的走了。  
我是不担心阿格龙河河水会落到圣斗士或是普通人类手里，它可是有自动回城效果的。至于那个白羊座的小哥，能不能活下去就看你自己咯，反正我可是很好心的补救了一下的说。  
在回应米诺斯大人的召唤，回到他身边后，我对米诺斯大人的爱好又多了新的认知。  
您什么时候成了人体艺术爱好者了，那个双鱼座……感情您是把她当活材料了啊。  
身体被摆成了起舞的姿势，但是看得出来，除了脖子以外的骨头全部都断裂并扭转了720度;声带用傀儡线封死，脸上烙了个不知从哪儿翻出来的金色金属面具。没死，看着还很精神。但是在我离场前看着她对米诺斯大人颇有兴趣的眼神，现在已经变成了彻底的恐惧。  
“理解了么？没有足够的战斗力，甚至连自保能力都没有的你，有什么资格自称战士？自称为雅典娜的圣斗士？甚至自傲到与我们为敌？”不知该说是已经化身为抖S还是说已经被气到失去理智的米诺斯大人沙哑着嗓子，他拿着一把银色的小刀，毫无节奏地拍着那个苏丝阿尔娜的脸:“黄金圣斗士？这个身份对你来说仅限于炫耀的价值么？在我面前连自保能力都没有的你，还是放弃当圣斗士比较好。女人。”  
说着，米诺斯大人在苏丝阿尔娜的脸上划了个符号。如果我没记错的话，那个符号所代表的应该是——  
“这次尚饶你一命，不过，连着你恶心的嘴脸都一同腐烂掉吧。”米诺斯大人说道，同时用小宇宙吩咐道:【回冥界。】  
——我觉得吧米诺斯大人气成这样也我也没啥办法，毕竟按理来说他才应该是第二代黄金圣斗士之一的，但是由于种种原因最后成了冥斗士并且很有可能长期干下去，现在看到后辈不争气……八成也没啥办法吧【。  
……话说还真是一切从简啊，整个冥界的面积加起来还没第二狱大。不过好在审判庭、加伊拿、安提罗拉、多罗美亚和朱迪迦还是高度还原了的。  
米诺斯大人表示他要在多罗美亚宅到圣战再出来，没事别烦他。  
您还真就把拉达曼提斯大人那么晾着了啊。  
所以暂时没事干的我只能四处逛逛。从第八狱到第七狱的十壕，再到第六狱的三谷，再到前五狱，虽然因为是缩减版但还是精简版，看得出来睡神大人在设计时费了不少功夫的。路上没遇到一个冥斗士，那些灵魂却也在自觉的往该走的方向走，死神大人设定的约束力也很强。  
圣斗士入侵什么的倒是不必太在意，两位双子神的结界可是强且有力的保护着这里，而且还有潘多拉大人的强制削弱结界，就算有意外从黄泉比良坂溜了进来，目前正在进行极乐净土建设的双子神随便出来一个，都能直接用眼神瞪死。再说，我和米诺斯大人不是还在吗。  
……可是还是好无聊啊，这里又不存在改文件或跑腿这种事，米诺斯大人还宅在多罗美亚，我也不好跑回哈迪斯城。以前第七狱四之壕的亡灵们虽然模样奇怪了点，但是也不至于像现在这种跑步姿势跟个奇行种一样的玩儿意啊，一不小心他就糊你身上来了。  
算了，还是让我去血之大瀑布玩玩那些带有怨念的河水吧，顺便练习下小宇宙控制力。  
结果我刚搅弄起一片河水，就听见上方有人跟我打招呼:“日安，天灵星死灵巫的碧亚克。”  
我一抬头，看见一个连着黄金圣衣一起金灿灿的人站在木栾子树下。  
“……处女座？”  
虽然很奇怪他是怎么进冥界的，但是想想只能归结于应该是从双子神或是潘多拉大人还有可能是哈迪斯陛下那里拿到了通行许可证，而且还一副“我认识你”的模样。所以我也跟他说了一句“日安”后就各干个的了。他打坐，我玩水。  
之后的第三届圣战实在没什么可提的事，唯一就是那些女圣斗士集体开始戴面具这事让米诺斯大人一副“呵呵”的表情，再就是之后回到了真正的冥界之后，我又在多罗美亚看见了那个当初被我放过的白羊座的灵魂。  
当时米诺斯大人已经换回了原版的少女身，但是她和那个白羊座的姿势在远处第一眼看上去实在是不能直视。直到我跑进去后才看清楚，那个白羊座被米诺斯大人一脚踩着按在餐桌上，双手反绑，脚上也被傀儡线捆了个结实，头上还被套了一个黑布袋。米诺斯大人一手按着他的肩膀，另一手在脖子后面脑袋上面摸索着什么。  
在看见我进来之后，大人对我招招手:“啊，碧亚克你来的正好……睡神大人的封印太结实了，过来搭把手。”  
虽然不明白米诺斯大人是什么意思，但是我还是照做了。  
结果在伪装撤掉之后，我整个人都吓懵了:“碧亚淇？！！！”  
黑发变回金发，原本身高跟我差不多变回比我矮两个头的少女对着我笑了笑:“早上好，哥。”  
“你怎么……没事别吓我啊啊啊啊！”在得知揍了一顿的白羊座其实是我那跟着一起出去耍的妹妹后，我心里是日了狗的。  
“有什么大不了的，碧亚淇的资质很好，连着星屑旋转功的第七式都混了个半熟——虽然威力还没师傅的十分之一，但是作为精简版的教程来说已经很不错了。”米诺斯大人呷口茶:“再说了，作为我的侍女长，怎么可能连架都不会打。”  
“米诺斯大人，您是说过，初代黄金圣斗士的实力分十份的话，那都是一加一大于二的威力吧。”我妹在一边吐了吐舌头。  
“上一届圣战，那个白羊座才学会第五式。”米诺斯大人又翻出一盘点心:“再说了，星屑旋转功考验的是控制力，在连记载的文献都因时间而缺失的情况下，半自学到第七式已经很不错了。”  
总而言之，生活就是这么充满着意外。刚刚我跟我妹嘱咐了半天圣战期间出去玩的注意事项，下一秒就听见连着几声系统提示有好友上线，翻开召唤表，发现难得的连天损星、天空星还有天威星这三位常年隐身的都集体上线了。正感叹今天什么日子呢，就收到潘多拉大人的集合令，说是有关于圣战的要事要开个会商量。

“天威星艾斯因弗罗【Ice Inferno】的赫墨尔，天空星卡思莫斯【Cosmos】的伯洛德，天损星的刻托。这三位虽然是作为冥斗士，但是却属于特殊编制，有着在不与冥王陛下的意志冲突时调配冥王军的资格。”在我们冥斗士全部到齐后，潘多拉大人这么介绍着那三位站在哈迪斯陛下右手边的冥斗士:“另外，虽然新任破坏神库克尔与凤皇殿下未来，但是那两位也有着调配冥王军的资格，请各位多加注意。”  
——两位初代黄金圣斗士啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！不行！！碧亚克！你要冷静！不能再丢脸了！我在内心疯狂抖动着。  
“我和伯洛德平时都负责别的事情，不常露面，刻托殿下负责阿格龙河的调配，也常有事要忙。请多指教。”赫墨尔大人这么说道。他和伯洛德大人还有刻托殿下都各自对我们稍稍欠身。  
新领导这么客气，我们自然也都要给面子嘛，再说还都是直属上司的熟人，所以大家都很轻松的接受了新领导。就算潘多拉大人不说，初代黄金圣斗士的仰慕者在冥斗士里面都是一数一大批的，乐意跑个腿的估计人也不少。  
“而我们此次特意前来，是为了圣战一事。”伯洛德大人很温和的笑着，不愧是在初代黄金圣斗士中看起来脾气好得数一数二的存在:“在与冥王陛下，两位双子神，及潘多拉大人交谈后，我们都觉得冥斗士的作风急需改善。”  
不得不说，大家的素质都还是很好的，就算再想议论，领导说话时都先忍着。  
睡神大人不紧不慢的说道:“圣战的真实目的，想必各位都还记得吧。‘对大地的神体的破坏’。”  
“但是除了第一届圣战外，之后的两届圣战的效果并不理想。反而在第二次圣战中，对作为冥界的本体的深渊神塔尔塔罗斯大神的神体造成了伤害。”死神大人接了口。  
“我们总结了一下，发现是我们冥斗士在圣战时的形象出了点问题——既然是反派，就拿出反派的嘴脸出来啊。”刻托殿下咳了一下，她说话还比较随意，补充道:“有时候我看着冥斗士的作风比圣斗士还圣斗士……这根传言不符啊。”  
等都说完了，潘多拉大人总结道:“总之，在今后的圣战中，我们需要对自身的形象进行改善。关于这个，凤皇殿下特意制作了一样东西。伯洛德先生。”  
“是。”伯洛德大人轻轻晃了晃手，两个跟抽奖盒差不多大的盒子掉了出来。两个盒子上面用一种又Q又萌的字体分别写着“冥斗士专用”和“冥神专用”。  
……这到底是谁做的啊。不过艾亚哥斯大人有时候批文件批到无聊时会用同样风格的Q版字体写来着……  
“这里面的纸条，都是用世界的负面具像化的污浊物浸泡过，再用特殊魔法处理过的。它会根据所持之人的不同特性，而对应显示出在人类眼中所恐惧的相反性格。抽出的纸条上写着什么，就按着上面的话去模仿相应的性格吧。就好比如……”死神大人做了个示范，从那个“冥神专用”的盒子里拿出了张纸条:“人类这种跟个渣滓一样的东西赶紧早点去死吧、偶尔一边跟‘兄长’斗个嘴一边随手杀几批人、或者做个嚣张自大再带点孩子气来缓冲一下的高傲的神明大人、总而言之就是人类那种比蝼蚁还不如的东西就该全都死掉——这是什么？斯科达你智商下线了吗！”  
大厅里忽然响起一个超级好听的声音:“这跟我有什么关系，你要问就问盖亚去。我只是把她倒我这的那些东西利用一下而已，不过我加了个可爱模板免得你们被嗬到皱眉把纸条甩开表示不干咯。”  
睡神大人则摸着下巴:“……腹黑鬼畜的神明大人、没事去勾搭个小正太忽悠忽悠做养成、记得平时一定要装神秘冷静不说话看着比‘弟弟’更高冷更有智慧、爱好是观察那些可笑的人类顺便做个调查研究总结来个嘲讽什么的~☆——似乎很容易上手啊。”  
“那是，你都可以出本书叫演员的自我修养了。”死神大人一脸冷漠  
而似乎是抽到了感兴趣的签的潘多拉大人把盒子递给了哈迪斯陛下:“陛下，您要试试么？”  
本来一般情况下都只是看着我们闹腾自己做高深莫测状的哈迪斯陛下似乎也来了兴趣，随手抽了张纸条出来。结果看了一眼，脸就刷的黑了。坐在旁边不打圣战的冥后陛下凑了过去:“找个什么有着世界上最纯净灵魂的少年附个体接下来只要一觉睡到决战就行了哟——噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是什么玩儿意啊！小白兔圣父啊！不行了让我出去跟她们一起笑会儿！”说着，冥后陛下直接瞬移走了，留着哈迪斯陛下一神做尔康手状。  
我们这边更混乱，有时候被女孩搭讪都会紧张得结巴的莱米要做一个兴趣爱好是“听女人和小孩的尖叫”;有时候跟我们一起聊点八卦的哲洛斯成了“各自不讨喜、爱权力爱跟潘多拉大人阿谀奉承的嘴贱青蛙”;天雄星军团中作为乐队领唱的维罗尼卡要从个只是名字娘点的纯爷们变成“洁癖系人妖”;分明是傲娇姐控的辉火前辈要转型成:“暴娇兼某弟控”……瞬间集体都在内心中鬼哭狼嚎。  
然而更可怕的是来自于三巨头。米诺斯大人拿到的纸条跟她在第三次圣战中演出来的差不多，就是多加了几项，不过我已经有了防备。具体的压力则来源于拉达曼提斯大人和艾亚哥斯大人那边。  
很简单，拉达曼提斯大人的纸条上写着“对冥王忠心耿耿的女上司控、上司控发作起来不要下属”——巴连达因和西路费都都要哭了好吗！  
至于艾亚哥斯大人那边哀嚎声更重。  
“做一个藐视一切性格残暴的天空之王……吗？”艾亚哥斯大人盯着纸条深思熟虑了一会儿，然后深情款款的握着拜奥雷特先生的手:“拜奥雷特，你是我的单翼，只有你才有资格与我一同在空中翱翔……”  
“至于你们……”艾亚哥斯大人瞥了一眼正在乱七八糟互相诉苦的天雄星军团的冥斗士:“在本大王面前如此放肆，是都想碎成肉块吗？！”  
……不要这么快上戏好吗，艾亚哥斯大人！就连着拉达曼提斯大人和米诺斯大人在内的冥斗士都傻眼了好么，您的军团里的冥斗士也都集体吓得直接跪下了哟。  
因为这个分签就是属于自由活动，台上面的几位神衹在各自刷吐槽，底下的冥斗士也都在疯魔中，直到有人拍了我一下，我才注意到其实这件会议厅从一开始，其实还有别的人在的。  
“啊，抱歉，是打扰了…吗……咦？”我还以为是不小心冒犯了哪位路过的神明，扭头却看见一张和伯洛德大人一模一样的脸，唯一的区别就是伯洛德大人纯黑的长发，而他是很深的蓝黑色。  
“……克莱塔亚大人？”我觉得我的表情一定是很蠢的。  
“你认识我？那就好说了。”克莱塔亚大人愣了一下，似乎是没想过冥斗士里面还有认识他的:“我听刻托殿下和斯科达说，你有着能召唤与逆召唤冥斗士与神衹的能力？”  
“啊，是。但是除了系统原本设定的冥斗士和诸位冥神外，其余的必须建立相应的契约关系。而且若不允许或是所处空间问题，也有可能召唤失败。”我老老实实答道。  
克莱塔亚大人很是轻描淡写的说道:“哦，加个好友？”  
啊？  
半天才反应过来的我很局促的伸出手，把克莱塔亚大人的小宇宙往意识海里面的魔法阵里一塞，一个萌萌的海飞龙的蓝色图标在我的召唤表里亮了起来。  
“之后我哥估计会在冥界多待一段时间，但是我海界的小宇宙进出冥界不像去世界时间之閣那样方便，辛苦你啦。”克莱塔亚大人对我笑了笑，就往伯洛德大人那边走了。  
克莱塔亚大人居然特意来找我！  
我还处于不知是该喜极而泣还是什么的状况是，米诺斯大人一巴掌把我抽回神:“行了，先回神吧你。刚刚潘多拉大人说，双子神及赫墨尔大人和伯洛德大人会负责教导我们所有人如何做一个合格的反派……做好踏入地狱的准备了么？”  
欸？

真不愧是初代黄金圣斗士啊，不论是从那个方面来讲……都是不可超越的存在！  
之后的圣战，我们可都是磨拳擦掌的准备着去让圣斗士铭记我们冥斗士带来的恐怖，毕竟，第四次圣战前那两百多年比地狱还地狱的日子，没人有兴趣再来一次。  
不过不记得是哪一年，欧洲地区开始换了纪年的方式。这么一来，以前放了一间房的日记还得翻出来重新对年号……人类真是麻烦啊。  
虽然马上又要开始圣战了，不过准备的日子可是很平稳的。但是说是这次圣战有什么特别的活动，领导们都在各自忙碌着呢。好歹当了几千年的冥斗士的我，也要继续干劲满满的加油了。

——碧亚克记于公元1703年

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，全文完结。修改完毕。  
本来原本是设定斯科达、赫墨尔、伯洛德三人每人各自视角写一篇番外，卡尔罗斯的话暂定。但是竟然还能翻出以前的手稿，就干脆把这篇“碧亚克的自述”改了些情节发上来算了，毕竟我懒_(:_  
接下来是对于可能有疑惑的名词的解释:  
【世界时间之閣】:这是时间之神的领域，是独立于现界的一个特殊空间。在那里面，作为监管者，可以随意的调控里外时间的对流速度，以及观看过去、现在以及各种可能情况下会有的未来。如果有人试图扰乱世界的时间的前进脚步，那么作为监管者，可以直接把那人的时间全部抽空，让他变成连存在都没有的东西。  
【墨麒麟】:这是夏哲的真正种族。个人私设:墨麒麟震天地而御万兽。大概就是指能统御各神兽、魔兽和凶兽。在东方轩辕神族集体退回到天界后，墨麒麟一族奉命在地界镇守被封印的邪物，并监管人类的发展。夏哲他爸因为封印邪物的缘故死得太早，不得已由上任四神兽代行皇权，夏哲就干脆被送到雅典娜那里去，跟现在的海外留学差不多的定义。  
【波塞冬口中的孟老先生】:上任四神兽的青龙。夏哲口里催婚的那个老头子就是他。  
【小黑小红小蓝小白】:虽然表面上是夏哲养的宠物，乌龟小鸟水蛇猫咪，但是实际上是现任四神兽玄武朱雀青龙白虎四神君。无责任番外里面出现的监兵与陵光是白虎和朱雀。  
【现在该我履行约定了】:刚被封印了的赫墨尔恰好被翘了家的安德弗亚捡到后，拉达曼提斯重伤昏迷、自保能力为负的赫墨尔跟着安德弗亚在西伯利亚的极北冰原过了几十年。之后安德弗亚因为要作为天蝎座黄金圣斗士离开，而赫墨尔那时候虽然已经解开了四层封印但是水瓶座还没有选中他所以去不了。赫墨尔表示那你完成你的使命之后再来找我呗，我就在这里等你哪儿也不去了。结果圣战后情况反过来，赫墨尔在冰地狱休养，安德弗亚就一直等到他恢复，就连中间他爸提坦神许珀里翁各种加急艾特都被一句“闭嘴”给噎回去了。  
【天威星】:赫墨尔这个好战分子和塔纳托斯和修普诺斯打时可是没有任何作假的，先故意卖个破绽封印了远程魔攻修普诺斯，再跟同为近战的塔纳托斯对着打。虽然也封印了塔纳托斯，但是死神神剑所带的〖死亡〗连作为龙王的赫墨尔也无法抵御，干脆就接受了冥王的建议混了个天字辈的魔星，借着里面的力量来修补自身的创伤。天威星的冥衣是用赫墨尔的尸骨打造的，毕竟在新的躯体构造完成后，原本的虽然大部分力量都被重新利用但是放着还是浪费嘛。  
【盖亚的诅咒】:这东西还难得解释……就是把【世界的负面】这一定义具像化，直接污染斯科达的行为与思想。为了防止不定因素，还特意设置了可操控的设定。分三个阶段:  
【整体混乱】:被刻托从海里捞起来后一直都是这个状态，虽然三个独眼巨人用后世传言中火神打造潘多拉的躯体的方式帮他把所有被盖亚神力破坏的集体组织全部更换，但是并没有破解盖亚的操控。所以斯科达在圣域中一出场就先干掉了艾亚哥斯，再一片火海把圣域全部烧了一遍，之后才和库克尔开打。  
【行为混乱】:在黑夜女神尼克斯破解了盖亚控制后的状况。自己没有办法控制行为，有时候最开始只是想拿个杯子最后却可能把方圆十里全部都拆掉。被祸害得最狠的是主治医师伊阿珀托斯，三天两头被烧一次他心里也是很想骂娘。为此还专门在深渊中开辟了一间神殿用于封锁行动。  
【意识混乱】:受不了的伊阿珀托斯开了剂猛药后辞职不干，也就是碧亚克所见到的状态。这个时候他的记忆是混乱的，上一秒有可能是幼年版的萌软状态，下一秒就有可能变成圣战版了。不过这时候库克尔已经完成了神职交接，之后的恢复速度那是杠杠的。  
【世界的负面】:灵感来源于Fate系列里面的黑泥。但是这个比那个版本更高更凶猛，黑泥的话大概是此世之恶的具像化，但是不论怎么说原型也只是来源于人类。但是这个不止是人类，还有各种神兽、凶兽、半神和神衹在生活中或是死亡时所产生的各种怨念混合在一起，效果简直超群。一般人被糊了一滴差不多就能被那各种恶意逼疯至死，斯科达的整个内心的映像都被糊满了还健在，不仅是作为初代黄金圣斗士的强大之处，更有他小时候他妈逼着他学精神系的因素在里面。  
【米诺斯觉得第二次圣战的圣衣很奇怪】:那是！正版的圣衣早在墨菲尼斯翘班时就顺手一起带走了。墨菲尼斯怎么可能舍得让某些败类玷污初代黄金的圣衣呢，第二届圣战及以后用的只是墨菲尼斯在第一届圣战后没事做，用来消磨时间而打造的次版。  
【新任破坏神】:库克尔属于依深渊神塔尔塔罗斯和黑夜女神尼克斯的神血所造的半神，但是神性远大于那些亲生的半神。顺便，盖亚找的钥匙实际上是在他那儿，宙斯附身在温迪莱特而不是他身上虽然有别的原因，但是主要是因为这个。不过库克尔不会用钥匙，最多借着里面的力量把人传送到深渊里面去，这就是所谓的同归于尽。反正那时候盖亚要气炸了，但是斯科达和有着〖撕裂〗特性的库克尔已经把圣域搞得乱七八糟，盖亚的神体严重受损，她再生气，也只能回神殿去修复神体。等她修复完了出来后，斯科达和库克尔早跑到萨尔洛斯那边去玩了，也早就过了诸神的黄昏的日子了。  
【新任风神】:原本按神谕，原风神是要找个有着神王宙斯神血的女性搞个外遇，可那时他家亲爱的小儿子西绪福斯才入狱，没心思管这个。直接一瓶神血甩给赫尔墨斯，让他去干这事了。温迪莱特他妈的家人无法接受女儿未婚先孕的事，直接把女儿扔一小船上听天命。风神好歹打了把手，娘俩才平安到达北美洲。虽然有着神王和风神的神性与神力，温迪莱特身上风神神性比重更大，加起来神性也大于正儿八经的半神。宙斯选温迪莱特作为附身的原因就是因为这个。  
【六岁那年就死了】:克莱塔亚是死于家族仇杀。小时候克莱塔亚和作为家族继承人的伯洛德是分开养的，所以仇家杀了克莱塔亚及其父母之后就收了手，却被神力暴走的伯洛德一个个全部弄死了。之后虽然虚假与谎言之神和消亡与死灵之神【重新给其生命】，但是无法从根本逆转克莱塔亚的灵魂已经快坏掉的现状，只能通过伯洛德的灵魂之力来抑制，也最多只有六年的时间。然而那个灵魂之力的传送方法，对于非神来说最简单的就是——大家知道fate里魔术师是怎么补魔吗.jpg
> 
> 以上，是原设定的三篇番外里面会出现的内容，但是实在没时间写了，就只能以这种形式发出来，见谅。  
接下来，就是下一本书再见了！  
敬请期待，《［圣斗士］过去的荣光》！


End file.
